Incorporated
by Majah
Summary: [AU]Two different worlds: cyberspace and real life.Wherein anything done inside this computer world can be lawfully legal in real life. Sakura gets involved as she signs a binding contract online which became valid IRL...with Li.[read detailed summary]
1. Prologue

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing were purely coincidental.

**Summary:  
Genre: **_Romance/Mystery_

A reality wherein people can exist in two different worlds; the **world of cyberspace** and the **world of real life**…

Wherein anything done inside this computer world **was lawfully legal** in real life as well…

Despite of having a "perfect life", Sakura found herself role-playing someone in alliance with Li Syaoran (an elite businessman who concocted his money making plans inside the NET) in an online game named "**InterVEST**". Real life identities unknown to each other, what will happen if they found out that the other belongs to a family who was **in a feud** with their own. See how Sakura, being the sweet young lady that she was supposed to be, got involved with something her father wouldn't have dreamed of as **she signed a binding contract online** that **became legal in real life**. Thus, throwing everything in topsy-turvy.

Cyberspace, Games, Contracts, Dreams, **Legacy**…

...a long buried past unearthed in the quest to bind two warring families...will love be a part of it? Or was everything just a game?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The first few chapters of this fic kinda changes from present tense to past tense. I'm sorry about that. It was my first try, but it soon changed as the story progressed on. I will proofread the earlier chapters when I got the time but for now I would like you all to know that I am aware of this detail and would like to apologize for it in advance. I didn't pay attention to proper tenses until I reached chapter 10...I think...it could be much earlier than that but I couldn't remember. The change is more evident in the more recent ones I write. I owe it to my reviewers who corrected me while I was writing "Inc".

**Proofreading Update:**

I decided to start proofreading today. I will go through one chapter at a time. For now, I've edited this prologue. Someday, I will eventually catch up to the quality of my recent chapters.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Three huge flat screen wall monitors lit the dark room as deep red velvet curtains covered the walls and windows. Only the monitors seemed to illuminate the medium sized room together with the ember of a tobacco cigarette gripped by old scrawny fingers.

"Lad...I think...it is time to load the last patch," a voice emanated behind a well-cushioned seat in front of the huge screens. His body was concealed by the chair. A large black dog that had been resting beside him, perked up his ears as the man spoke.

"Do you think so?" A man answered at the back. His features were hidden in the shadows but you could tell by his voice that he was still young.

"Yes...," the man behind the seat replied slowly. His difficulty at speaking showed his great advancement in years.

The young man stepped out slightly, his glasses became evident yet his features remained difficult to distinguish. He typed on a computer keyboard nearby and the three monitors changed their display. The left and right monitor both displayed tree-like graphs. Names of people from top to bottom of the tree could be seen. But on top of the two trees were two different crests. The one at the left carried a symbol of a sun surrounded by stars powerfully adorned by words in another language. The one at the right has the symbol of a moon, also surrounded by stars, but elegance was more emphasized than power. It also carried the same words from the same language.

"Are you sure?" the young man verified.

"Abso-lutely...," the old man said. He patted the head of his dog. "It is now or never...I am no longer young, lad. And I am the last in line in my family. This is my last chance to amend peace to something that shouldn't have been done in the past."

"I understand, sir" the young man started. "But don't you think it is quite ambitious?...this plan of yours?"

"My lad, you disappoint me!" the old man said on a slightly high voice which resulted for him to cough. The young man rushed to his side. "Bah!" As he coughed, "Don't worry about me I am fine..." He brushed off the young man's hand. With one last cough he continued, "As I was saying, you disappoint me, lad. Young people nowadays should be the reckless ones."

The young man smirked as he went back to his previous posture. "Sir, some of us had grown responsible due to the needs of our time. You must have more faith to the 'futures' of this country."

"Ha! Faith you say? Of course I have faith. I wouldn't be scheming this plan if not." He smiled and pointed one commanding finger to the computer's keyboard. "Go on, lad. Show it to me. Show me the fruits of my hard work."

The young man pushed the load button on the keyboard, "The fruits are not yet ripe, my dear Sir."

"Don't worry," the old man said confidently. The center monitor lit up as a program began to load. "In due time..."

A welcome tune played while the splash screen of the program appeared on the screen.

"...it will be."

The room brightened a little as the center monitor flashed the name of the loaded program.

**_'InterVEST'_**, it continued to display.


	2. My Little Secret

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing were purely coincidental.

**Proofreading Update:**

Prologue and Chapter One successfully edited (02/23/2006).

* * *

**Chapter One: My Little Secret  
**

"Sakura! Are you still in front of that computer?" Tomoyo pouted as she placed her hand on her hips and tapped one foot while she stood beneath the pink elegant door.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. She was surprised to see Tomoyo. "You're already here." She smiled guiltily as she peeked on top of her small laptop.

It was Saturday, mid of May. Sakura and Tomoyo had plans to see the fashion show event in Marianas, a remote island who had just been laid eyes upon by Kinomoto Developers Corporation. Her father, Fujitaka, had inherited the family business of developing locations into Five-star establishments. May it be hotels, malls, spas, vacation escapes, or like in this case, an ultimate beach resort, complete with white sands, coral reefs, exotic foods and promising nature full of green plants and flowers you wouldn't have thought existed. Yes. This was their family's legacy. Paradise after paradise...passed down from the very first Kinomoto up to the recent. Their large family tree and crest were placed up in every main hall in every developed area. To everyone's eyes everything was a 'well-oiled machine'. Fujitaka, 'the Dreamer'. That was what everyone called him. He had put every effort in all of his dreams to accomplish everything from nothing. Touya, his son…also known as 'The Architect', was the one behind the designs of these beautiful establishments whose reputation preceded him as he came up with the most original and unique structures you wouldn't have dream of. Engineer Yukito, a close friend of the family, hired by Fujitaka, recommended by Touya claiming that Yukito was the only one capable of building his designs.

This was the Kinomoto Developers Corporation's dream team.

"Actually Sakura..." Tomoyo started with a sigh, her elegant shoulders drooped down, as her beautiful eyes looked hopelessly at Sakura who sat in the far end of the vast room behind her glass-topped pink table. "...I've been here for more than half an hour."

"Wai!" Sakura replied; wide-eyed.

"Yes." Tomoyo strode across the carpeted room. Her long wavy hair bounced as she tried to make her point. "You were too absorbed in that laptop of yours to even notice me arrive! I've come and go...and you're still there buried in that machine of yours!" She said irritably, but her small cute voice doesn't seem to agree in her current mood.

Sakura tried to suppress a laugh as she hid behind her laptop once again, but Tomoyo was too observant to miss it. "Don't try to laugh at me, Kinomoto Sakura!"

Sakura broke down laughing cheerfully at her bestfriend. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan," She wiped the tears from her laughter. "You're so cute when you are angry that it seems that you are not angry at all."

"That is not fair! Are you trying to imply that I cannot make a good angry distinction when I want to!" Tomoyo hovered in front of Sakura.

"...yes..." Sakura blurted out and laughed some more.

Tomoyo grabbed a pillow nearby and hit Sakura smack on the face. "Ouch!" Sakura remarked between laughs. "Haha...I'm so sorry, Tomoyo!" ...and in between pillow attacks from Tomoyo, Sakura finally stood up and reached for a pillow to be her weapon as well. Two girls bashed each other until they both dropped down on the carpeted floor.

"Ow...look at what you did to my hair," Sakura complained as her carefully arranged ribbons now lay loose on her auburn strands.

"To your hair? Look what you did to my beautiful clothes," Tomoyo countered as she motioned to her now disarranged designer dress and jacket. "I spent nights making this." Tomoyo whimpered.

Sakura could only laugh. It was always fun to be with Tomoyo. She had always admired how her dear bestfriend can make ordinary looking clothes to designer ones. Fresh out of Fashion school, both ladies in their early twenties had come up with an idea of opening a boutique. With the help from Daidouji Enterprise and Kinomoto Development Corp. the shop had been well-known. Unfortunately, Sakura dropped out of it and left everything to Tomoyo. For some reason, Sakura felt that fashion was not her thing. Although, it was proven many times that fashion loved her. Sakura kept feeling uneasy as if she doesn't really belong.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo started looking down at her hands.

"Hai?" Sakura glanced at her bestfriend thoughtfully.

"I really miss you in the boutique."

"Tomoyo..."

"Is there any chance that you want to go back?" Tomoyo looked up hopefully at the emerald-eyed girl.

Sakura sighed and started to stand up. "We've talked about this for..." she picked up the pillows and carefully placed them back on her sofa. "…it's just...isn't my thing."

"Then, what is your thing?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up. "I know Kinomoto-tosan preferred his little princess not to work at all, but don't you want to achieve something for yourself?"

Sakura reached for her chair and once again sat behind the glass table. "Of course, I do. But I think the shop isn't it." She stared up helplessly to Tomoyo as she tried to explain what she was feeling.

"Then, what?" Tomoyo asked once more, just in time for Sakura's laptop to send out a bell alert. Both ladies jumped out, startled.

"Wai! What is that?" Tomoyo said and curiously peeked behind Sakura's shoulder. She saw a small message window flashing.

It read...

_**'InterVEST Message received from Damaski-is. Do you want to read it? 'yes'... 'no'... 'read it later' **_

Sakura hurriedly clicked **_'read it later' _**and blocked the screen so that Tomoyo won't see what she was doing.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said surprised. "You're still playing InterVEST? I thought you said to me...about a **year** ago that you are just passing time in logging into it."

"Well yeah…" Sakura stumbled to press the log-off button and shut down her laptop. "...I'm just…still passing time now." She smiled cutely at Tomoyo.

"Don't give me that smile, Sakura-chan," Again, Tomoyo placed her hands on her waist. "Is InterVEST the reason why you are so absorbed with that new laptop of yours? I thought you said that laptop is just cute that's why you bought it."

"Oh but...it is cute Tomoyo-chan," She smiled cheerfully. "...very fast and handy as well."

"I've heard that people can be really cunning, dangerous and powerful in InterVEST," Tomoyo, apparently, was not convinced. "InterVEST is the only massive multiplayer game that is legally credited in real life. I heard investments made inside InterVEST may it be stocks or or..." Tomoyo seemed lost in words, " ...gah...I am not familiar with the terminologies. " Tomoyo took her time before speaking again. "The thing is whatever business deal you made within that game, it is considered legal in real life."

"Yes...yes, indeed." Sakura nodded. "It is what the developers and the government pertain to as the **_'way to the future',_** a game of capitalism."

"And you actually like it?" Tomoyo stared in disbelief. She and Sakura both spent their college days in fashion school that it seemed way out of Sakura's type to be playing such a game.

"Well...umm" Sakura stammered as Tomoyo eyed her more closely. "It gets my attention sometimes..."

"And who is this Dama...Dama..." Her bestfriend tried to remember the name in the message box.

Sakura's hands reached out to clutch Tomoyo's arms and smiled alarmingly. "It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan. The name is not important...it is just someone I know online. You don't need to be worried. Trust me."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when George, the Kinomoto family's butler cleared his throat.

Both girls looked at him a bit startled. Tomoyo ended up clutching Sakura as well.

"A vit jumpy 'tis mornin', the two of yah 're?" George said in a lifeless voice.

"Oh George! You scared us." Sakura recovered and let go of Tomoyo. Her bestfriend did the same. "What is it?"

George hovered like a zombie. His eerie voice rang inside the room, "'D heli-coptre iz waitin' up front in 'd main gar-den. I wuz like to remind of both 'ur appant-mentz in the Marianas Isle."

Tomoyo leaned closer to Sakura. Her eyes were still at George as she whispered in her ear. "What did he say?"

Sakura replied back silently. "I think he says the helicopter is waiting for us in front in the main garden and he is reminding us about our appointment in the Marianas Isle."

"The fashion show!" Tomoyo exclaimed and clapped her hands. "Sakura! We're going to be late!" She ran across the room and went passed George. "Hurry up, Sakura! And Yukito is going to be there, isn't he? You better not keep your boyfriend waiting."

Sakura was so grateful that George interrupted them. She didn't know how to tell Tomoyo about how deeply involved she was with InterVEST. Sakura fixed her hair briskly, picked up her handbag and cellphone. "George." She stopped beside the butler.

"'es, Miss?"

"You have ubber timing, but you can also be so scary. "

"'am aware of zat, miss." George slightly bowed. "'wuz der an urgent message from z mastre?"

Sakura fumbled with her clam-type cellphone and flipped it open. "I am not aware if it is urgent or not. I logged out quickly."

She started to create a text message as she walked down the hall and out of the Kinomoto's mansion. George followed close behind. "I trust you will not tell anyone, George?" She looked up at him with pleading emerald eyes.

"Ov course. Hav I ever let yah down, Miss?" He answered back in a monotonous voice but Sakura knew how loyal George was to her.

"I'm so pleased." She smiled sweetly.

"He iz not requesting to meet perzonally, iz he?"

"No. As far as we are concerned. It is best that we only know each other by our handles...and one means of contact outside InterVEST just in case something comes up."

"I zee."

"Well...see you later, George." She waved and scurried off towards the helicopter.

Her cellphone prompted on its screen,

_**'1 Message sent to Damaski-is'

* * *

**_

Staring out in the open balcony of his office, Li Syaoran leaned in the railing. His computer still indicated that **'Agatha'** has logged off. He glanced back at the room as someone entered his office.

"You should learn to knock, Eriol." He said to the newcomer.

"Ah well," Eriol put one hand behind his head, "…my apologies. Sometimes I forget with all this work you give me."

Syaoran smirked, "I make you rich by giving you all that work." He stretched out a hand to receive the bulky folder his lawyer and friend was giving to him.

"Hai...hai. As you say so." Eriol noticed an alert message blinking in Syaoran's computer. "Oh, you were talking to her?"

"More of fighting with her in the tournament...than talking."

"But you sent her a message?"

"Yup," Syaoran said bluntly.

Eriol raises a brow, "...and?"

"And what?" Syaoran said irritably.

"Have you asked your InterVEST rival about it?" Eriol peered closely with a smile.

Seeing his lawyer's expression made him smile as well. "I sent my proposal in a private message."

Eriol continued to raise his brow. "...and?"

"And...well..." Syaoran looked exasperatedly at him. "…well...I don't know...okay? As you can very well see she logged out." He motioned helplessly at the blinking message on the screen.

Eriol was about to say something when Syaoran's cellphone hummed a tune indicating it, receiving a text message. He walked towards it, picked it up and read it.

_**'1 Message Received from Agatha.'

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

Umm ok...hello? ;; This is my first fanfic. Yup. The very first. I usually make original stories than fanfiction ones. But most of it I make just for my own satisfaction and diversity. It is only when I came across this site that I decided to try out making a fanfic. I don't know how I faired with it. But I wouldn't know till I try, right? So tell me what you think? Do I have a future in writing these stuffs or I might as well stop now? BTW, I've written out of the blue so the one up there is not edited. It is fresh out from my thoughts. I also like to include unreal stuffs in my stories. So expect more of it.

Well, I'm gonna sit back now and take a deep breath as I wait stones get thrown at me.


	3. Damaskiis

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing were purely coincidental.

* * *

**Proofreading Update:**

This chapter was successfully edited (02/26/2006).

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Have you asked your InterVEST rival about it?" Eriol peered closely with a smile.

Seeing his lawyer's expression makes him smile as well. "I sent my proposal in a private message."

Eriol continues to raise his brow, "...and?"

"And well..." Syaoran looks exasperatedly at him, "...well, I don't know...okay? As you can very well see...she logged out," motioning helplessly at the blinking message on the screen.

Eriol was about to say something when Syaoran's cellphone hummed a tune indicating it, receiving a text message. Syaoran walks towards it and picks it up and reads.

**_'1 Message Received from Agatha.'

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two: Damaski-is**

Syaoran read the SMS (text message) that he received.

'**_Sender: Agatha_**

_**Message: **_

**_Sorry I left you hanging in the tournament grounds. I just remembered a very urgent appointment. I'll read your private message later and shall crash you to the wall when I get back.'_**

Syaoran gave a small laugh and smirked. "Crash me to the wall...yeah right." He said sarcastically. Agatha can be very childish sometimes but come to think of it, perhaps she was just being playful since they were, after all, interacting in an online game.

Eriol overheard this. "Both of you know each other's cellphone numbers?" He exclaimed in disbelief as he assumed immediately that his friend had received a message from Agatha. "As in...**real life **information?" He continued and fully stressed out the word** 'real life'.**

"Well, yeah..." Syaoran shrugged while he walked back to the balcony and started composing a reply to the message. "You seemed surprised." His hair got blown abruptly by a gush of wind which seemed to be forever lingering in the 40th floor of his company's building.

"I'm surprised, indeed." Eriol faced Syaoran. "This is very unlike you. As far as I can remember, you only give real life information to your clients. Those people you _'business-ly' _deal with in InterVEST. But Agatha..." Eriol's voice trailed of; a grin began to form on his face.

"But Agatha, what?" Syaoran remarked without looking at Eriol since he was busy punching the keys in his cellphone.

"She's not your client, Syaoran." Eriol reasoned out. "She is **not** even your **ally** in InterVEST. Who was it who kept complaining of her being such a pain in the butt?"

"I believe it was like that at first...and often times still." Syaoran said thoughtfully; preoccupied in the message he was composing.

"...a thorn in the throat?"

"...ah yes...very very much so..." Syaoran nodded absentmindedly.

"...a bitch?"

"...with fang-like motives..." He finally pressed **'send'** in the menu just in time to see Eriol's wide grin. "Oh for pete's sake, Eriol. Don't smile at me like that."

Syaoran slid his phone's shutter in one swift movement. He strode back to his huge oak antique desk and sat behind the executive chair. As he leaned back, he turned sideways to face his friend. "It is purely for emergency purposes. We," He made motions with one hand, "sometimes get cut off in the middle of an exchange or trade of gold and it is crucial to know whether you are being scammed or something IRL just happens to occur. It is for security that the other is being honest with the deal. That's all. You know as well as I do, that..." He spread his arms sideways, "...everything you see here is the fruit of my InterVEST dealings. It is just plain common sense that we search for other means of communication."

_How long has it been? _Syaoran couldn't help but to think. He was barely twenty when he decided to venture life on his own. It was not like they were poor. Yelan, his mother, had been the heir to one of the country's top publishing company. It was the business the Li family had for generations now. Great great great great grandpa Li, being an ordinary person during his time, had a vision; a vision which ignited the rebellion's hope. Those were the dark days of the country. People were harassed, deprived and taken advantage of by a cunning dictator. Grandpa Li started to voice out the side of the people as he printed out two-page newsletters which contained the truth behind the facade the dictator had created for the country, as written by rebellious yet influential people of the society. No sooner than that, the two-page newsletter became a six-page tabloid which circulated secretly in the community. The rebellion was able to recruit members through the inspiring writings in the published media. A couple of months more the rebellion was able to throw off the dictator and a new government had been established. Life after that had been good. Better even. For many generations, the country had flourished and advanced immensely that traces of the scars of the past can no longer be seen. People actually may have forgotten what happened back then, but not in the Li family. History was something they prided. For every Li, there were two things that were very important that changed their lives forever. One was Grandpa Li's role in the rebellion. Second will be how from something small, something big flourished. The shop that published the tabloid became a full-time publication company and had extended its arm, from newspapers, to magazines, to books. The Li Publishers Ltd. became one of the best in the world. This was his family's legacy.

And like Grandpa Li, Syaoran wanted to start something. He was no hero nor had does society been plague with a dictator leader. All he wanted was to begin life once again equipped with nothing but himself. Something he could say 'his very own'. It was this reason why Yelan fainted the day he told her that he wanted 'out' of the inheritance. He told her that the family had been good to him, but as a man with his principles he would like to have something that was not simply just passed down to him. He would forever more support his family's legacy but he would like to try the outside world first. He has many sisters, after all. Many to tend to the business.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by Eriol. "Ah...plain common sense...okay..." He sat on the chair in front of Syaoran's massive desk. "So..." He continued to say, still studying Syaoran closely. "How was her voice?"

"Excuse me?" Syaoran thought he didn't hear that right.

"Her voice? Is she young?" Eriol repeated.

"Her voice?" Syaoran looked at Eriol confused.

"Her voice. You know...the one you hear when you talk to a person. Considering that it is also plain common sense that a phone is something that you use to talk to someone by speaking in one end...and hearing it in another..." Eriol seemed to be seriously going to continue his avid description of a phone if Syaoran did not cut him off.

"I know what a phone is, Eriol." He said getting irritated with his smart aleck friend.

Eriol laughed and looked at Syaoran questioningly again resulting for the man behind the desk to raise both hands in defeat.

"I get your point. And the answer is I don't know." Syaoran answered.

"You don't know?" It was Eriol's turn to get confused.

"As you can see, my dear friend, that a cellphone is also capable of other features such as SMS or short messaging system. Agatha and I communicate using only this superb feature." He finished talking as if he was a salesman in a home TV shopping network.

Comprehension dawned in Eriol's eyes. "I see." He smiled. "Now isn't that convenient."

"Don't you dare use psychology on me, Eriol."

"What? What did I do?" Eriol asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Use it in court, but don't use it in my office." Syaoran countered; a finger pointed down on his desk indicating his argument.

Eriol laughed once more. "Okay...okay. You're the boss." Eriol shifted on his seat to give him a better view of his friend. "So...did you tell her about your proposal?" He motioned to the message that Syaoran had just sent in his cellphone.

Syaoran looked at the device and said, "Nah. Not there. I want her to meet me in a private channel in InterVEST. It is better to chat live than leave messages. My plan is too important to be discussed in that manner. Although, I did give a hint, in the private message she hasn't read yet, about my intentions."

"Your intentions...uuuuuu.." Eriol teased."...Are they noble?"

"Eriol!"

"Okay. Okay." He said while he tried desperately to hide his laughter, then he finally cleared his throat and asked Syaoran more seriously. "What do you mean by '**too important to be discussed in that manner'**? Aren't you just after a massive asset she has in InterVEST? You want to buy it from her, as I can recall. It is not like you are dealing with real money. As to my knowledge, you interact with Agatha as how someone would play online, with game gold and character."

"I changed my mind." Syaoran said quietly.

Eriol thought he heard wrong. "You changed your mind?"

"Do you remember about that ultimate patch InterVEST game developers want to install?"

"Yes." His eyes narrowed.

"It's up." Syaoran said as he leaned back once more onto his seat.

"No way! Really?"

"Believe it. It's not that known yet because an official announcement hasn't been made. But since yours truly is a game god, I've gotten early information from my **'sources' **about its contents." Syaoran confirmed; pleased with himself for getting first hand information.

"I see. How truly reliable you are, dear Li Syaoran." Eriol smirked. "I heard that the ultimate patch is something near to the unthinkable; that, it was just a dream. But now, you tell me, that's it's already been installed?"

"Y-U-P."

"So what are the contents of the patch? What mind blowing feature did they make this time?"

"I think this..." Syaoran pulled a folder full of print-outs from the stack of files he had on top of his desk. "...will explain things accurately."

Eriol reached out to receive the folder. He opened it and read through the papers. When he finished reading, he looked back at Syaoran. "Unbelievable." was the only word he was able to say.

Syaoran decided to remain silent. Eriol was not kidding when he termed it 'near the unthinkable'. The newly installed InterVEST game patch was truly ambitious. A year after he dropped the bomb in the Li family house about him venturing out on his own, the InterVEST game was launched. Just in time for a young person like him to get involved with something new. InterVEST was not like any other online games he had played before. It was a cross among MMO-strategy to role-playing to capitalism to investments that can be connected to real life business. There was no rule that real money can not be involved. That was why the game had earned its popularity not only to teenagers but to established businessmen. There was even an option on whether or not you use your real name. Even your exclusive bank account from InterVEST was masterfully protected that the clever would really see the opportunity this game provided. It was likeness to how things were done in real life which added to it growing reputation. The support the government gave to it, even made it more of the **'trend of future business' **therefore living up to its original name, **'Internet Investments'**. The very large sum of tax it pays monthly was the one which earned the government's side. But considering the volume of players it has, that sum will be nothing more than spare change.

For all this time, Syaoran had used this game's virtual world to gain clients, contacts and to comb throughout the investment world. He had learned to deal with stocks, how to run a company and even save one from bankruptcy. He also had gotten too much involved with the technology that six months after joining InterVEST, he had setup his very own computer company. He had started with the gambles he made inside InterVEST and now, his company was one of the strongest (and still growing) IT Company. But one way or another, he was not contented. Like any human being...he wanted more. There was still this empty space inside that he cannot explain. It felt like there was something he needed to do still.

_It is not enough…The things I have now. I want society-wide control._ Syaoran thought to himself. _This new feature of InterVEST is the key to have it all._

"And what is Agatha's role in this whole thing?" Eriol finally said. "Pray it is not what I am thinking."

Syaoran smiled mysteriously and this time, opened his desk drawer. He fished out soft-bounded documents and a CD labeled with the word **'SkyLark' **on the cover. "Here." And gave it to Eriol.

Eriol bent over and read the new documents. His eyes burrowed into a frown as he got farther. Time seemed to pass as he read word per word and made sure that he was not missing anything.

"Great..." Eriol said unenthusiastically as he closed the soft-bounded papers. "It is what I am thinking...**and more.**" He took off his glasses and began to wipe it with a piece of cloth.

"You don't look happy."

"Actually Syaoran, I am just a little bit worried about it." Eriol continued to wipe his glasses without looking at the other man.

"I can tell. You are doing that habit of yours of cleaning your glasses out of no where, whenever you are worried, tense or excited." Syaoran said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is no time for jokes, Li Syaoran." Eriol looked up to him with serious eyes.

"Ah. Look who's talking now." Syaoran couldn't help but to remind his friend of how he acted a while ago.

Eriol gave out a sigh. "Okay. But are you sure? Do you want to do this? Your proposal is very complex."

"I am sure." For a moment Syaoran looked out in open space.

"I see." Eriol said as he looked at his friend intently. "Very well then. As long as you know what you are doing. I shall support you. Both me as your friend and as your lawyer."

Syaoran gazed back at Eriol. His eyes were unreadable. "If Agatha accepts..."

Eriol glanced at him inquiringly.

"...Eriol...do what you do best." Syaoran continued.

"And that is?"

**"Make it legal." **

And with that Eriol placed his glasses back on his eyes and stood up. **"My pleasure." **A mysterious smile crept on his face before he finally left.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was reading back in the previous chapters when I realized how many times I misspelled Syaoran's name. There were many cases

wherein I keep using 'Syoaran'. Gah. My apologies. How long should a chapter be, anyway? I'm not so sure.

:whee: I got my very first review. Thank you very much icicle7. It was nice of you to spend some time to read it. As for the questions...

(for the old man in the previous chapter) My only answer is that everything written and introduced are not there for nothing at all. They all have their own purpose. smiles I like George, too. heart

Reviews encourages me to write instead of killing myself with loads of work. So tell me what you think. lolz


	4. Agatha

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing were purely coincidental.

**Proofreading Update:**

This chapter was successfully edited/proofread (03/16/2006).

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"I see." Eriol said as he looked at his friend intently. "Very well then. As long as you know what you are doing. I shall support you. Both me as your friend and as your lawyer."

Syaoran gazed back at Eriol. His eyes were unreadable. "If Agatha accepts..."

Eriol glanced at him inquiringly.

"...Eriol...do what you do best." Syaoran continued.

"And that is?"

**"Make it legal." **

And with that Eriol placed his glasses back on his eyes and stood up. **"My pleasure." **A mysterious smile crept on his face before he finally left.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Agatha**

Sakura's cellphone hummed as it received a message. Unfortunately, the handbag which contained it, was alone in the seat by the VIP table. Its sound was drowned by the festivities around.

"Sakura-chan! Over here! Over here!" Tomoyo's excited voice filled Sakura's ears as she stepped down the grey brick steps of the veranda.

Morning in the Marianas Isle was truly breathtaking. The beach shone with light blue waves sweeping sea shells ashore. Dandelions adorn the side shrubs; out of season yet it bloomed attractively. Mocachitas hang above the paved walks from high wooden stands. Its purple vines twisted exotically in contrast to the green Bermuda together with its orange flowers topped with coffee-colored strands. They seemed like little fiery stars if viewed from above as every streak of the paved walk lead to the center of the resort. The main hotel sat like a magnificent sculpture of a lost city in the middle of towering trees. Although the establishment was quite new, the ambiance it projected can take you into a wilderness; long forgotten yet found.

In spite of its secluded image, excitement cannot be hidden. For today, the Marianas Ultimate Beach Resort was having one of its grandest events; the Fashion Escape. This was a fashion show held annually as designers from all over the world gather in a chosen location to display their works parallel with the theme of the year. In this case, that theme was "Exotic Paradise".

"This is truly an honor, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura joined her in the steps going to the beach where the main event was being held. "One of your family's most recent **'hopeless' **project being chosen for this year's Fashion Escape!"

The word **'hopeless' **rang inside Sakura's head. It reminded her of the day she saw her father in a debate with her brother Touya.

--- _Flashback---_

_"You want what!" Touya can't help to ask in a high voice as he heard what his father wanted to do._

_"You heard me right." Fujitaka's calm smile spread across his face. "I think that island has a very great potential."_

_"That island is a junk reservoir!"_

_"Oh come on, Touya. I little cleaning up and it will be restored to its original look." Fujitaka said hopefully._

_"A little cleaning up! Look," Touya picked a large picture of the island, "Are you blind, father? Has old age finally caught up with you?" Indeed the place in the picture was full of turmoil of garbage, unused steel and dump._

_Fujitaka took the picture, examined it and flipped it back to his son. "We pick this up." He pointed to a massive structure in the picture. "Clean this thoroughly." He pointed again to another area. "And recycle this." He tapped one finger at the thing he pertained to. "The beauty hidden beneath it shall be unearthed." He finally concluded, his smile never left his face._

_Touya's jaw dropped open. In everyone's eyes, that island was entirely hopeless. But to his father, it was shimmering with elegance screaming out to be unfolded. Nevertheless, it was also pointless to argue with his father. Touya relaxed a little but his face was still grim. He tried to clear his mind. "Okay. Very well. As always I will be supporting you and think of something to rehabilitate this 'exotic' island of yours." _

_"I know you will." Fujitaka said cheerfully._

_---End of flashback---_

"You know, Tomoyo-chan...I think father has an eye to see beyond things and brings out their potential." Sakura told her friend as they reached the white sandy beach.

"I think so, too." Tomoyo replied. "Kinomoto-tosan is the only person I know that can get away with such a farfetched idea." She hopped a little farther towards the crowded area and twirled. Her long dark hair caught in the wind as she did so. "Look at how everything turned out!" She said excitedly; her hands waved and pointed to everything around her.

Sakura smiled. Indeed, her father was right once again. The island was a success. She tried to look at everything with a critic's eye but can't seem to find any fault.

Both she and Tomoyo had reached the main event area. The surroundings were totally another world as cameras, sound and lighting systems blended with the exotic set of the catwalk. The whole stage, where the fashion show was to be held, was placed in the middle of the shallow waters of the beach. The clear water allows corals to reflect as lights adorned the pillars above. Everything was made to look like a sunken city brought up to face the sun once more. It was skillfully placed as to not ruin the natural habitat of the sea floor. Probably another work of her dear Yukito.

As if on cue, Yukito spotted them and waved. "My cherry blossom, over here!" Sakura felt warm as she saw Yukito. She went to his side and raised her head as she received a kiss from him on the forehead.

"Your work, I assume?" Sakura said proudly at him and smiled as she saw her brother nearby.

"Is there any other one?" Yukito laughed and placed one arm around her waist.

"I see you've brought chipmunk with you." Touya commented as Tomoyo came bouncing towards them.

"I heard that, Kinomoto Touya!" Tomoyo said angrily and placed her hands on her hips. "Who are you calling chipmunk!"

Sakura and Yukito both laughed. Tomoyo always got a large amount of teasing from Touya due to her sweet little voice. She doesn't really sound like a chipmunk. Touya just like to exaggerate things.

"You." Touya answered calmly as he sips the champagne he is holding.

"Why you...you..." Tomoyo tried to search for the right words to throw back at him, "...you cold piece of wood!"

"Well, I bet you love me then." Touya still calm and unraveled despite the angry Tomoyo as he glanced far at the stage. "Chipmunks love trees...and trees are wood."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. Sakura was trying desperately not to laugh that much, same with Yukito. Touya was still sipping his glass quietly, eyes diverted from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at him angrily but she was lost in her words. She was not really that good in this sort of thing. So instead, she walked beside Touya, stopped and glared at him. When he still did not look at her, she raised her heels and stomped it on his foot.

"Eeow!" Touya exclaimed.

"Even though, you are my bestfriend's brother, it doesn't mean that I can't hurt you!" With one fatal look, Tomoyo scurried off.

Sakura and Yukito finally could not restrain their laughter as Tomoyo left to join the other guests.

"Damn brat." Touya said giving the waiter his champagne glass. He stood silently for a moment; unmoving, then finally he spoke. "I must think of my revenge." And we that, he went after the raven-haired girl.

Yukito shook his head. "Touya truly amazes me sometimes."

"You amaze me, too" Sakura said looking up at him.

_How long has it been? _She thought. She had been merely sixteen when she first met Yukito. He was her brother's schoolmate and bestfriend. Although both men took up different courses, they've been acquainted with each other through special classes they both enrolled. At first, Sakura was mesmerized on how gentle and kind Yukito can be. He was immediately welcomed to the Kinomoto's household and in time became a very close friend of the family. As she grew up, Sakura had secretly admired the young engineer. She never thought things could ever develop from there.

Until...

_--- Flashback ---_

_"This is such a lovely party." Sakura said to herself as she strolled towards the buffet table. _

_It was another one of the Kinomoto Developers Corp's project's opening day. A fancy hotel in the middle of the city. Sakura was busy with her thoughts when suddenly..._

_"Die! You Kinomoto heiress!" A man armed with a knife shouted out of nowhere as he hurled towards Sakura. _

_Sakura was shocked by his sudden appearance that she wasn't able to move in time as the knife gets trusted towards her. Sakura screamed and shut her eyes. When she opened them, she found out that the knife did hit something. But it wasn't her. She looked up and saw herself in Yukito's arms. Yukito apparently grabbed her just in time, thus, saving her from having a fatal wound. But in return, the knife dug inside Yukito's left arm. _

_"Sakura! Are you alright!" Her father rushed towards their side. Touya was already apprehending the culprit as it attempted to escape but to no avail. _

_Amidst of all the confusion, Sakura was only aware of one thing. Yukito was hugging her tightly. _

_"Sakura, did he get you in anyway?" Yukito said alarmingly._

_-- Blood from his arm dripped to the floor --_

_"Are you alright! Speak to me?" He continued, completely oblivious that he was badly bleeding._

_-- drip --_

_"Sakura!"_

_-- drip --_

_"Yukito-kun..." Sakura stared up at him._

_-- drip --_

_"My cherry-blossom..."_

_-- drip --_

_"You are already kissing me." She finally said. Yukito was unconsciously showering her hair with little kisses._

_-- drip--_

_Yukito fell silent. He seemed surprised at his own reaction. Then, finally he spoke. "Indeed, I am." He hugged her more tightly. "Indeed, I am."_

_---End of flashback ---_

After that, the rest was history. She was eighteen back then and they've been together for four years now. The attacker that night never did tell whom he was affiliated with. He had kept his mouth shut despite of whatever **'means'** the police used. He was very loyal to his master; whoever it was. The knife he used back then mysteriously disappeared. Although, Touya claimed of seeing a crest in the knife before it evaporated from everyone's sight. A crest of a sun with stars around it was etched in the handle.

It was the crest of the Li Family.

Her father was furious; very very furious. The Li Family and the Kinomoto family had been hostile with each other for generations now. It was not that uncommon for the other to pull a stunt like that. The only problem was both families had been clever enough not to get caught.

_--- Flashback ---_

_"You ordered one of your men to kill my daughter!" The usually calm Fujitaka confronted Li Yelan. Yelan was in a summit when her father barged in together with Touya. Yukito back then was still recovering in the hospital. _

_"What on earth are you talking about, Kinomoto." Yelan said unwavered. Flashes from the reporters' camera kept invading them. This was indeed a very good story for the media; the two most powerful families on a face-off._

_"Last night, my daughter almost got killed. And the knife the attacker used had the crest of your family etched on it!" Fujitaka said accusingly at Yelan. This created whispers in the crowd around them._

_"How dare you accuse my family with murder!" Yelan snapped back. "I don't believe it. If what you said is true," She said cunningly at him. "...then where is this weapon you are talking about?" She looked challengingly at him._

_"It disappeared in all the commotion last night." Fujitaka faintly started. "If I know any better, you made sure it won't be found."_

_Yelan gave a small laugh. "So, therefore your accusations are not supported with any hard evidence. Unless you can produce this said weapon and link it to my family, you cannot condemn me or throw any more disgrace towards us." And with that Yelan turned around and walked away. A smirk pasted on her face as she glanced back. "Send my regards to your loving daughter, Kinomoto. Do pray...that she'd be careful always."_

_Touya was about to go after her when Fujitaka stopped him and shook his head. No matter what angle you look at it. Yelan was right. They don't have any solid proof to link her to the incident._

_---- End of flashback---_

"I bet you do, my little cherry blossom." Yukito said as he leaned closer to Sakura. The crowd around them seemed to disappear as Sakura closed her eyes.

Inches **before** Yukito's lips touch Sakura's...

"Miss," An eerie voice filled the air.

The couple jumped apart; startled. Yukito was wide-eyed as he stared at the newcomer.

"Ge--" Sakura stammered. Her cheeks hot with embarrassment. "--George!" she finally blurted.

"Yez, miss. It is I." George said with his graveyard aura.

"What the hell are you wearing!" Yukito exclaimed.

George appeared out of nowhere. He now stood between them. His face white and hallow as always. His graying hair stuck out in one side. His body was all skin and bones. It made you wonder how on earth Fujitaka ended up hiring such a butler for Sakura.

"Zon't yah lyk it?" George started in a lifeless tone. "I zink it bringz out 'z color of mah cheeks." He pat his face with two slow taps using one hand. Then, he continued. "...Kinomoto-sama inzisted zat I wear zis to get into ze mood of ze event."

_--- insert image of Fujitaka smiling cheerfully at a not so happy George extending the paraphernalia towards him.---_

George was wearing his usual butler uniform; black nicely cut coat and pants plus white shirt inside with matching gloves. But in addition to that he was wearing a rather huge headset made out of banana leaves and with real banana fruits dangling around his face. His hips had a straw skirt tied around it which reached two inches below his knees. It also had fruits dangling around it; oranges, apples, mangoes...

Yukito leaned towards Sakura, and asked her silently. "What did he say?"

Sakura's face cannot be painted as she answered, "He said that he thinks that it brings out the color of his cheeks and that father insisted that he wears it to get into the mood of the event."

"Oh." Was the only word Yukito can master.

Sakura recovered a little as she once again smiled at her beloved butler. "That was fast, George. You were able to fly over here from the mansion."

"Yez, miss. Ah second...halicoptre waz zer, ze moment u 'nd Miss Daizouji...departed."

"So, our luggage are in?"

"Yez, miss."

"I'm glad." Sakura said; smiling as always.

"'nd miss."

"Yes, George?" From afar the program was about to start. They were calling all the guests to seat.

"I wuz lookin' for you, to zee if zer iz anything else yah vant me to do, when I zaw ur bag up in ze VIP table. It wuz open...zo...I got worried 'nd went zu check. Everything seems to be zer, but I noticed ur zelfone." And with that George showed the cellphone that he was carrying in one hand to Sakura. It dangled a little as he was only holding it with his thumb and forefinger. "...u hav...one mezage, miss."

"Hoe!" Sakura said, her eyes fixed at the blinking green light of her phone as indicated a new message received.

Yukito looked at it curiously when George immediately said, "...it cud vee from ur father. He wuz lookin' for yah a while ago."

"Oh! I see. Okay then." She reached out and took the phone from the butler.

In the seats near the water shoreline, Tomoyo was waving for them.

"We should be taking our seats, cherry-blossom." Yukito said. He seemed to have recovered from George's scary entrance.

Sakura flipped her cellphone open before answering, "...Ummm you go ahead, Yukito. I'll be right with you. There are some things I need to instruct George with." She said with a another smile.

"Well, okay. I'll wait for you there." Yukito started to walk towards the seats. "See you, George." He remarked with waved.

"U, too." George answered back lifelessly.

Sakura waited until all of the people had settled down at the seats below before she spoke to her butler. She made sure no one can hear them.

"That was a nice save, George." She said silently as she looked down at the blinking message on her cell phone's screen.

"Which wan?"

Sakura blushed. "George!"

George raised one hand, "Mah apologies, miss."

"And that was not even a **'save'**!"

"Anyzing you zay, miss."

Still blushing, Sakura pressed the **'view message' **key on her phone.

_**'Sender: Damaski-is**_

**_Message:_**

_**Crash me to the wall? Yeah right...in your dreams.But seriously, there is**_

_**something I needed to talk to you about. This goes way beyond our rivalry,**_

_**and I think, shall define both OUR FUTURE in InterVEST. It is of grave importance**_

**_that you read my private message. A-S-A-P.'_**

"Our future in InterVEST?" Sakura said out loud with a frown.

"Hmmm?" George started. He was peeking behind Sakura's shoulder the whole time she was reading the message. "Z mastre iz not proposing marriage now, iz he?"

"Wai!" Sakura said; surprised.

"Itz bloody time zat he do, me zinks." George nodded.

"What are you talking about!" Sakura exclaimed, whose face was even redder than the time George interrupted her and Yukito.

George raised one brow.

"I barely even know this guy! Okay...let me rephrase that.." Sakura cleared her throat. "I don't know the guy at all. He could be old. Older than father." She said in defense.

"Vut u are not hopin' iz as old as you zay he iz?"

"George! I cannot believe you are teasing me!" Sakura pouted. "I...**have** a boyfriend. And that is Yukito. He is everything I ever dreamed of. And why is it that you always call **him** as "MAstre"? He is not your master. Plus, I can't believe you actually interrupted my moment with Yukito, just because I received a message from **him**." Sakura sniffed.

"In mah defenze, miss. I shall enumerate."

The show below was oblivious to the two people talking at the back.

"Virst," George continued. "Me callin' him az ze "mastre" iz something I'm fond of doin'. Coz ze name 'Damaski-is' iz ze name of one of ze most powerful vampire overlord in one of ze books I am readin'"

Sakura suddenly felt curious. "Really?" _Could it be that Damaski-is is fond of reading like George? _For all this time, never once did she venture in the possibility of what kind of person her InterVEST rival could be in real life.

"Zecond," George interrupted her thoughts. "Vat if...Yohkito-zan asked u to go out to dinner 'nd it olzo happens zat Damaski-is stirz up trouble 'nd challengez u on a stocks bet. Which appant-ment zhall u choose?"

"That is not fair!"

"Aah...not fair, vat zat iz a fact. Wat miss, zhall u do?" George asked her directly.

Sakura was shocked at how difficult it was to answer George's question. Dinner with Yukito or a stocks bet with Damaski-is?

After some time, George spoke again. "Zee wat I mean, miss?"

Sakura snapped back from her thoughts. "This is insane, George. I am not having this conversation with you."

"Anything u zay, miss." George went back to his butler posture.

Sakura sighed. "At any case. I thank you for always being loyal to me."

"Anyzime, miss"

"I have to go now. I'll never hear the end of it from Tomoyo if I missed the whole event." Sakura started to move towards the shoreline.

"Very well, miss"

"And George..."

" 'es miss"

"Take that costume of. I think it really does affect your mood."

George went on tapping his face slowly. "Givz more color to mah cheeks."

Sakura once again gave out a sigh as she walked away from the butler. The music, the lights, and the people were once again back in her eyes. As she took her seat beside Tomoyo, her heart still felt heavy. In truth, she doesn't know the answer to George's question. But one thing wsa for sure.

**She would dread the day she would have to answer it.

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

To be honest...I am not that fond of this chapter, but I need to throw in some key information. So it is there.

Horray! I'm getting more reviews. Thank you thank you thank you!

icicle7: I see your point about the Syaoran Li and Li Syaoran. In the future I will perhaps use Li Syaoran. :nods: I was also kinda worried about the 'too much BG info' at first. I am glad that it did not choked my readers. :phew:

warlock: I know someone will comment about that disclaimer...lolz. I also just realized that, the other day. I am trying to edit but I am still fumbling in using the edit panel of It also takes time to reflect..so I gave up and started focusing in future chapters instead. But about that line in the prologue. All I can say is that, I **purposely** made it that way. it is my intention right from the start.

midnight-fox: wee a new reviewer, thankies!

Mariko: yeah :smiles: allowed anonymous people to review. Another online friend told me she can't seem to submit a review coz you need to be registered in FF. Then I saw that it was set that way in my control panel. Silly me. So I unchecked it, and it now accepts any reviews.

purplemonkeys:glomps u: yes get addicted...lolz

angelic-behavior: uuu puppy dog eyes...hypnotizing...

As for questions pertaining to the story...I'm gonna keep my mouth shut...for I am evil... har har har

Once Again.. Thanks to all of you! Happy reading!

Reviews encourages me to write instead of killing myself with loads of work. So tell me what you think. lolz


	5. Like Stars

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

**Proofreading Update:**

This chapter was successfully edited/proofread (11/20/2006).

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Sakura was shocked at how difficult it is to answer George's question. Dinner with Yukito or a stocks bet with Damaski-is.

After some time, George spoke again. "Zee wat I mean, miss?"

Sakura snaps back from her thoughts. "This is insane, George. I am not having this conversation with you."

Sakura once again gave out a sigh as she walked away from the butler. The music, the lights, and the people are once again back in her eyes. As she takes her seat beside Tomoyo, her heart still felt heavy. In truth, she doesn't know the answer to George's question. But one thing is for sure.

She would dread the day she would have to answer it.

* * *

**C****hapter Four: Like Stars**

It was sunset by the time the young man arrived in the park. The deep shade of the sun had spread its arms towards the trees below. It casted warm shadows at the playground nearby, as children started to go home for supper. He walked towards a huge willow. His features could be barely seen as the light faded quickly. Not far from him an old man sat on a wooden bench. His back from the newcomer. The young man stopped and leaned on the tree. Both of his hands were inside his pockets as he casually spoke.

"Should you be outside?" The young man asked. "I heard you had another attack."

The old man seemed to perk up a little at the sound of his voice. "Mmm...but that is not new for someone of my age..." He started while stroking the head of his black dog. "...I am not expecting a visit from you."

"I am not expecting to report to you that quickly, either." The young man said, shifting his weight as he looked at the rustling leaves above him. His glasses reflected the retreating sun's final flare.

"How interesting." The old man replied as he slightly turned his head towards the man at the back. His white hair became evident as the shadows shifted preparing for the night. "So tell me, lad..." He continued. A hint of excitement could be found in his voice. "...what news do you bring me that couldn't wait another day?"

The young man bent his head down and stared at the grass below his feet. He took his time before answering back. "He had taken the bait." He finally said.

"Really?" The old man said. His posture indicated no change of reaction yet it was noticeable that his voice became suddenly intense.

"He already made plans...at this early stage."

"Is that so?" A grin started to spread across the old man's pale cheeks.

"Yes, and he calls it 'SkyLark'."

"SkyLark?" The old man stopped stroking his dog's head.

"I've given you a copy of it. I've placed it on your desk. Read it when you are feeling better."

"Oh but I am already feeling better, lad." The old man said happily.

The young man smirked, "No, you're not. Because if you are, then you would have made some kind of a joke or said something absurd."

The old man bent his head down, indicating how he had deteriorated from their last meeting. The young man watched with worried eyes as his mentor drooped his shoulders weakly. "You know..." He started as took off his glasses, "...you shouldn't be over exerting yourself." He began to wipe it with a piece of cloth. "Don't be so stubborn and follow your doctor's orders."

The old man gave a small laugh. By this time, the sun had vanished totally. Lamp posts started to lit up one by one. The pebbled walk of the park now gave a cold feeling as it welcomed the night.

"Do not worry yourself, lad." His voice croaked as he tried to suppress a cough. "I will not die. Not yet. I've sworn to myself that I shall accomplish it." The old man said, looking up at the stars as it slowly appeared in the dark sky. "Like these stars I see every night. Like how they turn-up...one by one..." He said with perseverance; pointing one thin finger up "...step by step...I shall. Ever since that day my brother told me the truth...just before he died."

The young man could only look at the old man. He admired his dedication and sense of duty. But inside him, he knew that when the time comes...he...himself...would be left with a huge chunk of his being gone.

"If you say so." He finally spoke. Despite of everything, he could not place what he really want to say into words. He wore his glasses back on and started to walk away with the same casual face. He was about to turn towards the park's exit when the old man called after him.

"Lad!"

The young man glanced back.

"Everything will end well." The old man said reassuringly.

The young man gave a weak smile but did not say anything as he continued to walk past the park's iron gates.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I apologize for this very very short chapter. I have a much longer one in mind, but unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it in time. It's 2:30 am and I still need to sleep and pack my things. I'm going on an out of town. I'll be back in the weekends. I hate to leave without uploading a chapter...so this will have to do. I was suppose to discuss the things about the proposal in this chapter, but like what I've said, I won't make it. So I decided against breaking one scene into two. You'll get them full in the next one, I promise.

Again, I thank you all for the reviews. You guys are the best!

midnight: oh please...get hooked some more...lolz

heavenly awkward: oO wow...that is the longest review I got so far. Thank you very much for taking your time to write all that. lolz. As for your petpeeve...hehe...I know what you are talking about, but unfortunately, 'pinning' their character down is not in my list from the very start. :sweatdrop: I have no intentions of sticking to their original personalities. My apologies...I should have given a warning in the start of the fic. For more details, you may read my bio. :) Yes...you've inspired me to place something in my bio. I hope that will give you a BG on how I write. It is good for future reference as well for other people. (easy with that fork, ok? lolz)

Mariko: I really tried TT ..I really tried to finish the proposal chapter...but I really can't make it. You have to wait till I get back. Don't worry...the max time for me not to update is about a week. Not months...lolz

icicle7: Damn errors! I really suck in editing...but I think I am starting to learn slowly. Ah you've noticed! You've noticed how I made Touya teased TOmoyo instead...haha...I really like playing with characters...I think it gives balance what the plot would be facing in the future.

cherryblossom:whee: another reader :heart:

kouichi: from AHD? glomps u career in authoring? That would be nice indeed. But I think I have to much grammar/spelling errors to be like so. Actually, my faraway dream is to be a mangaka. (like its ever gonna happen :sweatdrop: )

Thank you so much, again. I have to sleep now and get up early to pack for the trip. So R&R while I'm gone. Toodles!


	6. The Ultimate Patch

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

**Proofreading Update:**

This chapter was successfully edited/proofread (11/22/2006).

**Warning:**

This is a very long chapter. I am trying to make up from the previous short one. Enjoy.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Do not worry yourself, lad." His voice croaked as he tried to suppress a cough. "I will not die. Not yet. I've sworn to myself that I shall accomplish it." The old man said, looking up at the stars as it slowly appeared in the dark sky. "Like these stars I see every night. Like how they turn-up...one by one..." He said with perseverance; pointing one thin finger up "...step by step...I shall. Ever since that day my brother told me the truth...just before he died."

The young man could only look at the old man. He admired his dedication and sense of duty. But inside him, he knew that when the time comes...he...himself...would be left with a huge chunk of his being gone.

"If you say so." He finally spoke. Despite of everything, he could not place what he really want to say into words. He wore his glasses back on and started to walk away with the same casual face. He was about to turn towards the park's exit when the old man called after him.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Ultimate Patch**

Sakura flopped down the hotel's queen-sized bed. It was almost midnight and she was very tired. The fashion show took longer to finish than expected. There was still an after event party at one of the hotels shindig halls, but Sakura couldn't bare to dance nor to eat nor to socialize any further. All she wanted to do now was to sleep. Still wearing her stylish satin dress, Sakura closed her eyes slowly. Flat on her back, she was very grateful with the room's soundproof walls. Aside from the shindig hall, the whole island was still very alive. Parties from every corner was still being held.

"They would probably go on till morning," Sakura whispered, letting herself be drowned in the inviting softness of the mattress.

The hotel room assigned to her was not as big as her room back in the Kinomoto mansion. But its desirability was not affected by its size but with its exotic aura. Fantasy illuminates even in the shade of the night as aztec walls flourished with vine-like ornaments beckoned the room. The bed was supported by four stone-like posts adorned with white orchids and carnelias. The ceiling fan above rotates in a lullaby together with sprinkles of fragrant herbs. At the side, two sliding glass doors were evident. It lead to a balcony overlooking the island's white sandy beach and deep blue ocean.

Normally, Sakura would have slide the doors of the balcony open to let tropical air into the room. But unfortunately, the noise below was too loud that she had chosen to just shut it and turn the aircondition on. Much to her relief, the room had proven to be quite solemn and peaceful when casted away from the parties below. Now she could finally catch up with sleep. George had already unpacked her luggage and had taken care of every tiniest detail that there was nothing left for her to do. She reminded herself to thank her dear butler in the morning. He even brought her laptop, knowing that she had always used it.

_Her laptop._ Sakura's eyes flung open.

_**'...it is of grave importance that you read my private message. A-S-A-P.'**_

Damaski-is' SMS rang inside her head. Sakura turned sideways to look at the machine resting on top of her bedside table.

_**'...of grave importance...'**_

She groaned. Damaski-is had been keeping her up for nights now. There had been a tournament inside InterVEST and Damaski-is, as usual, had been giving her a very hard time.

_No._ She thought and closed her eyes once more. _Enough with all that for now. I need to get some sleep. Let him be. That's his problem._

_**'...Seriously,...'**_

Sakura's forehead creased in a frown inspite of closed eyes.

_**'...This goes way beyond our rivarly...'**_

She twisted, face down to the mattress and buried her head under the pillows.

_**'... shall define both OUR FUTURE in InterVEST...'**_

"I know what I'll do." She murmured beneath the covers, eyes still closed. "I'll think of Yukito instead." She desperately tried to think of her special moments with Yukito that day. Unfortunately, George's pale ghostly face kept popping out of nowhere with his banana headset. Sakura ended hugging the covers more.

_**'...read my private message...'**_

She slowly opened one eye and peered at her small silver laptop resting invitingly on the table. Time seems to pass as she laid unmoving. An ancient looking clock on the wall ticked, indicating a quarter after midnight.

-- tick --

Sakura's eyes were both opened now as she dazed more intensely on the machine.

-- tick --

-- tick --

-- tick --

"Wai!" Sakura finally said, jumping out of the covers. "I can't take this anymore." She exclaimed as she reached for her laptop and placed it on her bed. She didn't even bother to turn the lights on. Instead, she hurriedly flipped the laptop open.

"I'm so weak." Teary-eyed Sakura said to herself as she waited for the OS to load.

* * *

Syaoran rested on a wooden chair near his pool with eyes closed. One hand dangles on the side clutching his cellphone. He had lost track of time as he battled within him on whether or not to send Agatha another message. It had been morning when he sent the last one. Now, it was already night time and he had not gotten any reply from her. Most of the time, Agatha replied promptly. But this time it was taking a while. He wondered if she had read his private message already and perhaps thought he was insane and decided not to communicate with him anymore. 

"That is very unlikely." Syaoran said to himself as his flipped his eyes open. "Not with her character." He continued to stare out at the sky above him.

Stars spread like glittering pieces of a broken glass at the clear dark sky. Cold air blows softly, lightly rustling his plain white shirt and loose khakis. Syaoran was at his condo unit. One hundred stories above ground, it was one of the highest building in the city. And he, Li Syaoran, got the priviledge of owning its penthouse. The unit was vast and has its own rooftop pool which now sparkled beneath the light rays of the moon.

His hair ws still damp from swimming earlier. He could not sleep so he decided to go for a dip in the pool. After that, he changed clothes to go to bed but sleep still would not come. Anticipation was killing him as he thinks of what Agatha shall answer. Finally, he decided to go out and sit on his lounge chair to pass time. Inside he knows he was waiting too patiently. But he was too proud to send out another message to her. It would look like he was relying with her that much. He wouldn't have his InterVEST rival to think such a thing.

_...InterVEST rival..._

Syaoran turned his head towards the tall glass doors of his penthouse. Inside, only the light from his flat screen computer could be seen. The rest of the unit was dark and impersonal...like him.

Many people often called him as such. In their eyes, he was no more than another brutal businessman which shall destroy any livelihood they got online. Very few people will defy Damaski-is inside InterVEST.

_...very few..._

Syaoran turned his head back to stare out at the night sky once more. He was a game veteran. He had spent years building up his reputation and income. He wouldn't care less of what people will say as long as he got what he wanted. Everything was a breeze...until one day...a rogue character showed up. A very feisty character named Agatha. She was either too brave or too stupid to stand up against a veteran player like him. Nevertheless, he was amazed at how Agatha was able to build her networks, assets and stats in matter of months. Weeks even. Most beginners would observe or go to starter quests. But Agatha...she jumped in ahead to places beginners shouldn't be in. Luck seemed to be on her side as she always ended up alive in each risky task. Hence, she earned bulks of experience points.

He tightened his grip to his phone which almost turned his knuckles white.

"Damn it. What's taking her so long." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sakura was staring at her laptop. She had finally logged on InterVEST...in invisible mode. George also played online since he was also her assistant with the things she did inside InterVEST. Eventhough she was not a full player, her massive assets were hard to manage alone. Hence, convincing George to log on as well. Somehow she felt that it was best to keep her online status not known from him. Recalling the conversation they had that morning, she could just predict what George was going to think if he found out that despite of her tired self, she managed to go online just to read Damaski-is' message.To be honest, she was feeling quite guilty sneaking like this. May it be from George or from Yukito. 

_Yukito. _She wondered if he'll get mad if he found out that she was talking to another man. Then, she shook her head as if to erase the thought.

"It's not like I'm cheating on someone," Sakura said out loud. "This is just something online. This is just a game." She pointed out to herself.

She inhaled a deeply as her mailbox came to view.

_**'You have 10 new messages in your inbox.'**_

Sakura opened her inbox. Most of the messages were regarding bids and assets. She skipped them to find the message which she really needed to read.

_**'Subject: InterVEST is getting ambitious, we should as well.**_

_**Sender: Damaski-is'**_

She clicked the link and waited for it to load on her screen.

_**'Ms. Agatha,**_

_**I know this is uncalled for, but I would like to share something I just found out. It has something to do with the new InterVEST patch the admins were planning for a long time. Yours truly has gotten first hand information about it and would like to share this to you. You might be thinking why I am telling this now. Me of all people. But realizing the bulk and potential of the patch, I think it is best that we BOTH look into it. I am talking here as a businessman ...and this is another deal. I know that you are not that thrilled to do business with me, but considering this massive issue...I am not blind to see who I can cooperate with in this matter, for both you and I had established our own domes inside InterVEST. **_

_**The matter at hand is too important to be discussed through private messages. I would like to request that you and I talk in a private chat channel in Ilgoin, south of Mandana. We could talk in a secluded pond at the far end of the meadow. I don't think people will be roaming around. Give me a buzz and I will be there in less than five minutes.**_

_**I would not like chance to pass us by...so I am risking it in meeting you in a friendly environment...unarmed.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Helroi Damaski-is**_

_**P.S. Don't you dare bring your torch blower. I come in peace.'**_

Sakura couldn't help but to smile a little at the comment about her torch blower. It was a something she ended up using against him when she miscalculated her real weapon's ammo. Heck, it was able to burn something so why not use it as a weapon? It was unorthodox for her, but nevertheless her character survived that ordeal with Damaski-is by utilizing it.

She once again looked at the screen and re-read everything from top to bottom. The new InterVEST patch? Was that real? For all this time it was just a rumor that the developers and admins were planning to do something grand with InterVEST. Another first for an online game. But she also heard that it was too ambitious to be done. As for its details, she had no clue. But now, Damaski-is wanted to tell her about it.

"Is there such a patch? Or he is bluffing?" Sakura asked out loud. For all she knew it could be a trap. Again, Sakura found herself weighing to decide the course of action she needed to do. Once again, Damaski-is was giving her a hard time. May it be a friendly attempt or not. She sighed and dropped down sideways on the mattress, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"He sounded okay...should I...or should I not?"

Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position. Will she risk it? Logic told her that it was not wise to meet that private with **_the_** Damaski-is. But somewhere inside her guts, she felt excited and curious. IF the patch was indeed true, what were its contents? Was it really that massive? And why does Damakaski-is willing to deal with her? Was it really worth it? It was rare for a full player like him to come strike one with a rogue like her. Petty trades were common but 'deals' were another thing.

There were three kinds of players in InterVEST; Full players, half players and rogues. Full players were people who walks inside InterVEST who could do dealings inside it and it will be valid in real life. Their identities may or may not be known by other people but being a full player you need to be registered officially in InTerVEST using your real name. Only game admins has this record and were strictly confidential. You get your own bank account in real life that was connected within the game. Meaning you could transfer real game money to its equivalent IRL. Its either that or you could find clients within the game that would very much deal with you IRL. They also have the high playing fee due to this.

Half players were also people registered with the game admin's knowledge of real life identities but were only 50 involved with the real life legality priviledges. They paid half of the fee full players pay.

Rogues were people who could play the game for free. InterVEST admins do not care of their real life identities due to the fact that they were not entitled to the real life legality rule. They were just there to enjoy InterVEST as a game and help in building up the economy and social community. And also another attribute was that, they do not have last names in the game. Only full players and half players were allowed to have full names. Damaski-is' first name was Helroi, but she doesn't think anyone ever calls him that.

InterVEST, indeed, was another world and Sakura became addicted to its fantasy and sense of being who you wanted to be without anyone restraining you. She felt free. Free from rumors...free from angst...free from the dangers of the real world.

Sakura gave out a sigh and clutched the edge of her toes as she crossed her legs to bent over her laptop. She typed hurriedly on its keyboard and sent it out. Moments after, she finally clicked **_'Enter the World'_** button.

She was a rogue after all. She has nothing to loose.

* * *

Syaoran woke up in a jolt at the sound of a loud buzz. He realized that he had fallen asleep. He straightened himself up and checked the time in his cell phone which he had unconsciously dropped at the ground. Thankful that it was still in one piece, he read the time. It was almost two. He was glad that he woke up cause if not, he would have gotten a cold in the morning if he stayed out there sleeping. 

Another realization hit him. He woke up...no...he was waken up...by a buzzing sound.

He quickly glanced at his computer's screen inside. From afar he could still see the large lighting alert.

_**'ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**_

_**You've received an ALERT from Agatha.'**_

Syaoran stumbled to his feet. His left leg hit a picnic table near the lounge chair. He muttered a curse under his breath and limped towards his computer. He clicked the red blinking sign as he sat on a cushioned steel seat. Unlike his massive executive desk in the office, this particular one was just a small modern table. Actually, his whole condo was interiorly designed using modern pieces in both art and furniture. It was also equipped with the most hi-tech gadgets and devices since he was after all, running an IT company.

He read the message in the Alert.

_**'Ilgoin it is.'**_

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Here we go."

* * *

Sakura was laying flat on her stomach on top of her bed. The silk pink nightgown she changed into was slightly disarranged as one leg swings up and down at the back. She was now using her character, 'Agatha', as she strolled about Ilgoin county. She clicked her mouse to indicate Agatha's destination. There were five major cities in InterVEST. The rest were small villages. Ilgoin happened to be one of those remote and poor villages. People rarely came here. The truth was, she doesn't know why the county was there in the first place. Not a single quest even utilizes the county. No businessman would even bother to come here as well since the place has no natural resources at all. 

"A very good place to be for people who don't want to be found." Sakura told herself.

Her character, Agatha reached the said pond. Sakura rotated the camera view, there was no one there. She was half relieved. The thing was, she was actually nervous. She doesn't know what to expect from Damaski-is. She was glad that no one could see her right now. If she was to meet someone like him in real life, she wouldn't know how to react. But inside InterVEST, her character looked cool and collected. She wondered if she could be like that in real life under same circumstances.

Sakura let her character sit down on top of a rock by the pond; legs tucked under her. Her eyes surveyed the 3D world before her. There were barely trees around as rocks and mountains beckons. She couldn't help but praise the likeness of the things inside the world of InterVEST to the ones in real life. The view in Ilgoin county was not that good in the eyes since the place was more often deserted and dusty. But still, to be able to produce such an effect was truly amazing. Even the tiniest detail as to how the short green shrubs moves due to the wind was evident. The water in the pond which laid still sometimes got disturbed by sudden movement of a small fish. Although one could not literally feel the game using the sense of touch, your eyes made it seemed real that you could almost taste it.

Sakura took her eyes off her laptop's screen and looked at the clock in her hotel room. Damaski-is said that she would only buzz and he would be there in less than five minutes. She did just that and wondered if he would really come. Inside InterVEST, it was only sunset. The retreating sun was casting shadows in the mountains and hills nearby. But in real life, it was already two in the morning. Who would be up in this wee hour? Aside from her that was. But nevertheless, she decided to wait.

But for five minutes. Just five minutes.

* * *

Syaoran was already logged in InterVEST even before Agatha had sent her Alert. It was easy for him to teleport his character, 'Damaski-is', towards the remote county of Ilgoin. Inside he was both excited and anxious. This was the first time he would ever chat to Agatha in a friendly manner. 

The surround sound system he got in his condo now vibrated the sound effects inside the world of InterVEST. He led his character to the said spot. As he drew near he saw her. Agatha was sitting on top of a large rock on the pond; her fair legs tucked beneath her. She was one of those players, who like him, had the luxury in modifying their characters to their heart's content. Only elites could do this in InterVEST. Again, there were very few rogue players that had accomplished this status. His eyes were full of admiration as his character approached the girl.

Agatha turned her head towards his character. Her vibrant blue eyes looks at him as he stepped nearer. Her copper hair braided in two in front of her chest. She was wearing a hooded short cloak and short brown leather skirt which showed her smooth legs. A fitted leather-like armor protected her body yet does not compensate the curves that she has.

A few feet away, he noticed that she doesn't have her usual set of weapons with her. Syaoran leaned back in his chair smiling. At least she trusted him with that.

It was a start.

* * *

Sakura's heart almost jumped out of her throat as she recognized the approaching character. Damaski-is' form became evident. His long velvet hair was tied in a neat ponytail at the back. His tall lean body was covered with protectors. His armored booths make cracking sounds as it crushed small stones below. Sakura studied the man and was relieved to see that he was indeed unarmed. 

Damaski-is stopped beside her character and a window popped up in her screen.

_**'Damaski-is invites you in a private chat channel.' 'Accept' 'Deny' **_

Sakura exhaled heavily as she looks at the screen. She paused for a moment to doubtfully look at Damaski-is. She pulled herself up in a sitting position once more and clicked **_'Accept'._** In an instant another translucent window popped up, positioning itself in the middle of the screen. Their two characters still in the backdrop.

_**'Welcome to InterVEST private chat channel in Ilgoin. Enjoy.'**_

Damaski-is started to type in the other end.

_**Damaski-is: What? no torch blowers? I'm disappointed.**_

Sakura typed her reply.

_**'Agatha: I am starting to regret not bringing one. Wow, you actually came...in less than five minutes.**_

_**Damaski-is: Of course I would. I always keep my word.**_

_**Agatha: I did not think you would still be up in this hour.**_

_**Damaski-is: But you are. And that is what matters.**_

_**Agatha: Do not patronize me. Go straight to the point. What is this nonsense about a new patch?**_

_**Damaski-is: You don't waste any time, do you? Good...good. We are going to get along in that area.**_

_**Agatha: Getting along with you is in the least of my pariorities.**_

_**Damaski-is: Ouch. And I am kinda hoping you and I will.**_

_**Agatha: What on earth gave you that idea?**_

_**Damaski-is: Three words. InterVEST Ultimate Patch.**_

_**Agatha: that patch again...**_

_**Damaski-is: You're doubtful about it?**_

_**Agatha: Who wouldn't be? As far as I am concern, it is just a rumor. What are you upto, Damaski-is? Are you trying to trap me? **_

_**Damaski-is: I am not trying to trap you. And for your information, the patch is not just a rumor.**_

_**Agatha: Oh really.**_

_**Damaski-is: What I say is true. It is real.**_

_**Agatha: Stop wasting my time.**_

_**Damaski-is: Oh but, do you really believe I am wasting your time, Agatha? Coz if you really think I am, then you wouldn't meet now.**_

_**Agatha: ...**_

_**Damaski-is: See? You know that there could be some truth behind what I say. So far InterVEST had been successful introducing unrealistic features and no one can really predict what they would come up next. Anything is possible with them.**_

_**Agatha: Okay, fine. Let's just say, what you say is true. What does it have to do with me? **_

_**Damaski-is: Are you contented in being a rogue player, Agatha?**_

_**Agatha: What do you care?**_

_**Damaski-is: Just answer my question.**_

_**Agatha: I think I am doing well where I am. **_

_**Damaski-is: That's about it?**_

_**Agatha: Look...it will be 3 am in half an hour and I'm really tired, Damaski-is. Just say what you want to say.**_

_**Damaski-is: Fine. Fine. **_

_**Agatha: --**_

_**Damaski-is: What I am about to say to you is very confidential. Promise you would not tell anyone.**_

_**Agatha: You're actually going to trust me to keep this as a secret? Are you feeling well? oO**_

_**Damaski-is: I'm serious, Agatha. Promise and I will tell.**_

_**Agatha: Okay..okay..fine..I promise. (But I am only doing this to shorten this conversation because I want to sleep already)**_

_**Damaski-is: I'm quite happy with that for now. **_

_**Agatha: ...**_

_**Damaski-is: As I was saying. This is about InterVEST's Ultimate Patch. **_

_**Agatha: I'm listening...and snoring...ZZzzzzz**_

_**Damaski-is: It's already been installed.**_

_**Agatha: Excuse me?**_

_**Damaski-is: It's here, Agatha. Right before our very own eyes. It has been uploaded last maintenance day. **_

_**Agatha: Oh really? **_

_**Damaski-is: You don't really believe me, do you?**_

_**Agatha: Nope.**_

_**Damaski-is:sigh: I don't blame you. But don't pm me when the official announcement comes out. I would hate to say "I told you so". My resources had never let me down before.**_

_**Agatha: Fine. Let's just say that it is already been installed. Isn't this something you shouldn't be telling me about? Me of all people. What's the catch?**_

_**Damaski-is: The catch is that the potential power of this patch cannot be utilize by only one person. It needs two to get things working.**_

_**Agatha: In short, you want to use me.**_

_**Damaski-is: How direct of you to say that. In one area you can say that.**_

_**Agatha: Ha! And what makes you think I would let you use me in this scheme of yours.**_

_**DAmaski-is: Because you will be getting something of same equivalent in return.**_

_**Agatha: And that is?**_

_**Damaski-is: You will be using me as well.**_

_**Agatha???**_

_**Damaski-is: The word "use" is kinda a more morbid term of partnership in my vocabulary.**_

_**Agatha: You want "partnership"?? with me????**_

_**Damaski-is: Yes.**_

_**Agatha: You can't be serious.**_

_**Damaski-is: I'm not joking. That is why I am asking you earlier if you are contented in being just a rogue. As far as I am concern, your InterVEST assets and performance can be compared to any full player's stats. **_

_**Agatha: So?**_

_**Damaski-is: I want you to register as a full player.**_

_**Agatha: haha...and what makes you think that I will comply just because you told me so?**_

_**Damaski-is: You are really difficult to deal with.**_

_**Agatha: This is my character in InterVEST. Deal with it.**_

_**Damaski-is: Your character in InterVEST? So does that mean, you are not like that in real life?'**_

Sakura was thrown back at his question. Was she really different IRL? This was the first time Damaski-is ever mentioned something about real life background. Something was not right. She knew its all going to be a lie, but still... he seemed really serious.

_**'Agatha: Are you trying to trick me? Coz now you are asking about what I am like in real life. We have an agreement, Damaski-is. No real life reference.**_

_**Damaski-is: It would help to get a little IRL information if we are going to be partners.**_

_**Agatha: That "partner" thing again. Do not jump to conclusions. I am not going to be your "partner". I can't even think of any reason why I should end up as one.**_

_**Damaski-is: The ultimate patch will cover it. Look, I am going to go over the contents of the patch. The important things, that is. It is up to you whether you will be believe it or not. But at least I know you will think about it. The official announcement date will be two weeks from now. As a veteran full player, I want to get ready. I want everything to be set to get a head start before everyone else. And as an elite player, you should be planning as well. **_

_**Agatha: I am a rogue. I just want to have fun in InterVEST.**_

_**Damaski-is: Is that really all? I think you also crave for things and you are just using that as an excuse.**_

_**Agatha: I am not just using it as an excuse.**_

_**Damaski-is: Don't you really? Either way, here me out. The Ultimate patch is the most ambitious thing, InterVEST ever had. It takes legality to full swing. It will be more than just money conversion or business dealings. They are uniting real life assets into InterVEST's world.**_

_**Agatha: Wait, wait...real life assets into InterVEST? **_

_**Damaski-is: Yes. People behind InterVEST had stroke another deal with the government. Full players will have the outmost benefit. If you own a mall within InterVEST, it is very likely that you will also own a mall in real life?**_

_**Agatha: What? I'm getting confused. How is that possible?**_

_**Damaski-is: Establishments in real life, as well as companies, now has the option of putting their business inside InterVEST. For example, the Jade Restaurant in 4th street Avalon. Have you eaten there?**_

_**Agatha: Yeah. My brother loved their fortune cookies.**_

_**Damaski-is: Its owner will be given an invitation. An Invitation to incorporate his establishment inside InterVEST. Have you ever wondered why I chose this place, Ilgoin county, to meet?**_

_**Agatha: Coz its secluded and no one comes here?**_

_**Damaski-is: That is only a part of it. Another will be because, two weeks from now, this path of Ilgoin county will transform. Beyond these rocky mountain and hills, the largest city in InterVEST will rise.**_

_**Agatha: Here?!**_

_**Damaski-is: For all this time, this place had been kept barren but now I know why. It is because they had been developing something big for it. And within this city, if the owner of the Jade restaurant agrees to incorporate his business in InterVEST. Then the very same Jade Restaurant will be created inside. Profits and liabilities made in real life and within InterVEST will be the same. For full players, thare is no longer such a thing as "just online" or "only in real life" issues. Everything will be consolidated. Now imagine...if everything will be equally the same in monetary value and asset. How do you think that will affect elite players that are very much established in InterVEST? It would be a chance to monopolize the industry.**_

_**Agatha: If that is really possible...then it is indeed very ambitious of InterVEST to do. I still don't see why you need me, Damaski-is. As far as I am concerned, you are already rich in this game. You'll do well without me.**_

_**Damaski-is: There is just this tiny little problem.**_

_**Agatha???**_

_**Damaski-is: There is a certain requirement before you can enter this new city. And the very reason why I would like to propose something to you...now.**_

_**Agatha: ...certain amount of asset?**_

_**Damaski-is: No.**_

_**Agatha: ... liquidated gold quota?**_

_**Damaski-is: No. It is just something related to the characters' roleplaying socially within the community to add a more realistic "feel" to the whole thing.**_

_**Agatha???**_

_**Damaski-is: You needed to be binded with someone conjugally.'**_

Sakura's surprised face cannot be described as she stopped typing her answer. His last words rang inside her head as realization dawned at her.

_**'Damaski-is: Umm..hello? Agatha are you still there?'**_

Without really thinking, Sakura reached for her portable mic and jammed it in her laptop which automatically activated the voice chat function and shouted with all her might, **"HELROI DAMASKI-IS! Are you actually suggesting that I marry you in InterVEST??!!!"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm back from my trip. :throws confetti: It took me so long to do this chapter. I think I've typed way beyond my quota. lolz oh well. I hope this chapter answers some questions. You know, I really encountered an online game before where you needed to be married with someone or at least have a lover inside the game in order to gain access to some places. I think it would be fun to add it in the storyline...okay well...to exaggerate it a "little".

Cheers!

To all reviewers...thank you very much.

R&R!


	7. Three Days

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From Previous Chapter:**

_**Agatha: If that is really possible...then it is indeed very ambitious of InterVEST to do. I still don't see why you need me, Damaski-is. As far as I am concerned, you are already rich in this game. You'll do well without me.**_

_**Damaski-is: There is just this tiny little problem.**_

_**Agatha: ???**_

_**Damaski-is: There is a certain requirement before you can enter this new city. And the very reason why I would like to propose something to you....now.**_

_**Agatha: ...certain amount of asset?**_

_**Damaski-is: No. It is just something related to the characters' roleplaying socially within the community to add a more realistic "feel" to the whole thing.**_

_**Agatha: ???**_

_**Damaski-is: You needed to be binded with someone conjugally.'**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Three Days**

**"HELROI DAMASKI-IS! Are you actually suggesting that I marry you in InterVEST??!!!" **she said in full volume.

Syaoran almost fell from his seat the moment Agatha's voice rang all over his condo through the centralized sound system.

"Holy shit." Syaoran exclaimed dumbfounded. He was not expecting Agatha to use the voice chat function. He was thrown back in his seat as he tries to recover.

**"You are crazy, Damaski-is!...Insane!" **Agatha continues to say in a high voice. The sound vibrated on the walls.

"Um...ah..." where the words Syaoran mutterred as he leans on his desk. His fingers don't know what to type as they roam around the keyboard. He became confused as what to say to her.

**"The patch is not real! You are only trying to deceive me." **she said accusingly at him.

"**No, I am not trying to decieve you!" **Syaoran blurted out in front of the monitor. "Damn it! I frogot I'm not in voice mode." he realized. "Where the hell is that mic!" he looks left and right, up and above the table to no avail.

**"I've had enough of this. I'm logging off." **Agatha sounded pissed and irritated.

"Oh wait! No!" his hand gestures in front of the screen as if Agatha can see him. "I can't find the mic. I know I should have gotten a built-in model." One of his hands opened the drawers while the other types on the keyboard.

_**'Damaski-is: waait! N...theres more i needtotell toyou. let mefid m y mic.'**_

Syaoran fumbles as he used only one hand to type his message.

**"What? Hmph! You're wasting the time I should be putting in sleeping." **Agatha replied. **"Have a nice evening." **she said sarcastically.

"NO! WAIT!" then finally his hand fished out a familiar object. "Yes! Found you at last!" Syaoran said triumphantly as bents over to connect the microphone to his computer. It gave a confirmation sound that he is now connected in voice mode.

"Hello Agatha?" he started to say as he goes back to sit. "Hello?"

There was no answer. His eyes fell on the blinking message box on his screen.

_**'Ilgoin Private Channel Message:**_

_**Agatha has left the conversation.'**_

Syaoran cursed under his breath as he slams a fist, slightly on top of his desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nice." Tomoyo chirped happily.

Early morning at the resort is truly refreshing. It is a day after the fashion show was held. Sakura and Tomoyo are both lazily sunbathing. Another batch of island visitors arrived that day yet it doesn't seem crowded. Apparently, the exotic retreats of the island are keeping the crowd dispersed. From the sandy beach to the deep blue waters to the luxurious hotel. It is truly a paradise.

"We can always sunbathe at the beach, Tomoyo." Sakura said; arranging the big green straw hat she wore that day.

"Mmmph," Tomoyo started as she zips from a tall glass of pomelo juice. The glass is topped with a small umbrella decor and lemon slice in the side.  
"I figured that we can enjoy this resort one location at a time." she places her glass down at the small bamboo table and lays back at the lounge sit near the pool. "The beach in my opinion is best visited if we go water skiing."

"And scuba diving! Can we go scuba diving later, Tomoyo-chan? Puhleease..." Sakura looked pleadingly at Tomoyo. Her emerald eyes shimmering in contrast with the auburn two piece bikini she is wearing with matching green floral cover that has the same shade as the straw hat.

"Eh? I thought you would rather go with Yukito-chan in that kind of activity?" Tomoyo looked at her inquiringly. Her long dark hair tied in pigtails. She is wearing same-style two piece as what Sakura is wearing, except that hers are in the shade of navy blue and has a yellow floral cover that also matches the straw hat she has on her head.

"Umm..." Sakura felt hot on the face at the mention of Yukito's name. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered him knocking on her door the day after the event, only to find her still soundly asleep. "Yukito needs to go back to the city this morning together with brother. It seems that there is another project at hand." She slept all day and when she woke up there is no time to go enjoy island activities with him since he will be leaving the next day. If only she hadn't been awake all night. If only she hadn't logged on. If only Damaski-is didn't keep going on and on about that stupid patch. She might have gotten enough rest to spend an entire day with Yukito.

"Wai? Another? Yukito becomes busier and busier everyday."

"Yeah..." Sakura said silently and reached for the mango shake the waiter had just brought.

"Well...he better not be. Coz if he becomes too busy for you then another man might come and take you away." Tomoyo said as she puts her sunglasses on.

Sakura almost dropped the glass she is holding. It tipped a little, splashing a bit of mango shake on the chair. "Hoe!"

Tomoyo glanced at her surprised. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" she asked as her bestfriend placed the glasses on the side table and dabs tissue on the spill.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. It just slipped...hehe" Sakura replied cheerfully, tying to cover her anxious face. "It's just a small spill. Not a biggie."

"Umm, okay.." Tomoyo said a little worried. "You're really can be clumsy somestimes, Sakura-chan."

Sakura could only give a small smile then turns her back from Tomoyo and pretends to tend to the spill. But in truth, she wanted to hide her flushed face. Why did the image of Damaski-is' long-haired InterVEST character flashed on her mind as Tomoyo mentioned the 'another man' thing? It had been more than a day since she last communicated with him. She still couldn't believe all the crap he had been telling her.

"Needed to be binded conjugally....in his dreams."

"Huh? Did you say something, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo peered in her sunglasses.

"Wai! Nothing, Tomoyo-chan...its nothing." small sweatdrop started to form on Sakura's forehead. How careless can she be as to talk out loud like that?

"Hmmm..." Tomoyo continued. She seems not convinced.

"Really, Tomoyo it's nothing. I just thought that everything is like a dream here in Marianas Isle." Sakura desperately said returning to the over-wipped spill.

Apparently, Tomoyo's attention got shifted. "Yes, indeed! Let's go here every summer and..."

Sakura was relieved. Her bestfriend went on and on about summer plans. She sighed and tried to relax back on her seat. She is not really listening to Tomoyo. Instead, her mind wandered off. After she left the InterVEST conversation the other night, she decided to turn off her cellphone. Thinking ten steps ahead, she knows that he will send her messages. The whole day yesterday, her phone was not on. When she opened it last night, she received countless of SMS messages from him. All queued to be received. She decided not to reply and her cellphone remained dead that evening upto that day. She hasn't logged on InterVEST either. Coud there be some truth in what he says? About the ultimate patch?

Sakura placed her sunglasses on and stared at the glistenning water in the pool. Before her, people are enjoying an early swim in the massive resort swimming pool. The white marbled sides adorned with tropical flowers gives the center of the resort an eye-catching view from above. At it's bottom, the crest of the Kinomoto family lays; a moon surrounded by stars. But even with this little fantasy world in front of her, Sakura is still deep in thought. She couldn't explain what she had been feeling as well. She doesn't know what to believe. Correction. She knows she shouldn't believe Damaski-is. They are rivals inside InterVEST after all. But howcome she seems to be giving him a benefit of the doubt?

"Sakura-chan, we could go scuba-diving this afternoon." Tomoyo said interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure." Sakura replied cheerfully. That is enough stress from that guy. She is here to relax and enjoy the isle.

A few minutes passed as she and Tomoyo lay beneath the sun. A relaxing conversation had started between her and her bestfriend. Both of them were laughing about something when a shadow blocked the sun on Sakura's side.

"Miss..."

Sakura looked up. "Oh hello George," she said smiling at him. Tomoyo waived.

"Houzekeepin' haz brought ur frezhly pressed clothes, Miss."

"That's nice, George. I can finally wear the new white sundress I bought before going here." Sakura replied as she carefreely returned to her subathing position, expecting her dear butler to leave after informing her.

But George continued, "I waz arrangin' ur clothes when I notiz zat ur zelfon waz turned-ov. I plugged zee charger 'n turned it on sinz I remember u tellin' Kinomoto-zama last night zat u keep forgettin' to charge ur fon zat's why u alwayz leave it in ur room."

Sakura glances back at George half-alarmingly. "You didn't..." she said faintly. This caught Tomoyo's observant eyes.

George cleared his throat. "I zid." He went on. "Not zo long zat I open'd ur zelfon, it rang."

"It rang?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's full attention is now focused on the two people talking.

"Yez." Then George lifted one hand and Sakura's phone dangled before her. It was folded yet the yellow blinking light indicates it being put on-hold in mute. "I've taken zee libarty to anzer it. U hav a fon col on hold, Miss."

"Oh." Sakura said in a small voice. "I wonder who could it be."

"It's probably you dear boyfriend, checking up on you." Tomoyo said reassuringly to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Ah...you're probably right." Good old Yukito. She took the her cellphone from George. "Thank you, George."

"Zon't tank meh, yet."

Sakura's puzzled expression beckoned as she flip her phone and un-mute it without looking. "Hello?" she said.

"It's not like we're going to get married in real life, you know." a deep smooth voice replied in the other end.

Sakura froze. This is definitely not Yukito's voice and it also doesn't sound like someone she knows. _What did he say? Marriage? _Then it hit her. Her mouth dropped open as she looked back at George slightly panicking. George only gave her an apologetic shrug.

"Who is this?" she said trying to lower her voice; hiding from Tomoyo, but her bestfriend only eyed her more.

"Guess." the man in the other line said.

Sakura closed her eyes. She sits up; her back at Tomoyo. _What am I going to do? Please don't let it be **him**. He couldn't possibly call me. That is not part of our agreement. _

George cleared his throat.

Sakura opened her eyes and took the phone off her ears to read the display.

_**'On-going call with Damaski-is**_

_**00:04:06' **(this is the call duration counter)_

"No..." she whispered in disbelief.

Gearge cleared his throat again. This snaps Sakura back to her senses.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked curiously as she sits behind Sakura and leans towards her shoulder trying to peek.

Sakura became aware of this and quickly covered the display. "Oh, It's nothing important." She quickly stood up."It is just some salesman who keeps bugging me these days....about buying a new phone or something like that." She said and tired to act as if it is really nothing. "I've been avoiding the telemarketer from quite some time now. I think I should finally talk to him." Sakura said; full of perseverance.

"Oh." Tomoyo said frowning. "That's the problem with you. You are too kind. Just shove the telemarketer off so that he won't bother you anymore."

Sakura gave a small nervous laugh. "That's what I am about to do. So if the two of you will please excuse me." She hurriedly left the pool area and tried to look for a private place.

After Sakura left, Tomoyo looked up at the old butler. "That is quite a salesman, George."

"Indid" George said lifelessly.

"Umm..." Tomoyo cutely placed one finger below her chin thinking. "Yes. Coz I know you have a knack for telling off those type of callers."

George only gave a stiff shrug. "Zee coler iz very perzistent."

"I see." Tomoyo's eyes are twinkling. "I've been wondering what is making Sakura anxious, excited and dreamy these past few weeks." she giggled and said, "I hope it is really worth it."

George gave a ghastly smile and bowed. "I zhall leave u to contemplate zat, Miss Daidozji" and with that he went back inside the hotel.

"I shall truly contemplate." Tomoyo said to herself smiling. "It's time to put Sakura-chan on the hot seat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked passed the pebbled steps until she reached an empty cavanna. Making sure that she is alone, she placed the phone back to her ear. "Damaski-is?"

Once again she was greeted by the man's deep voice. "Ah finally. The princess answers the salesman."

Sakura's cheeks felt hot of slight embarrassment. Unlike George, she didn't place the phone in mute while she talked her way out from Tomoyo. "I can't help it. As far as my social life IRL is concerned, you do not exists." she stopped for a while trying to weigh things. "Is that really you?" she finally asked vigilantly eventhough for some reason hearing the man's voice is giving her a slight tingle in her spine.

"You don't really trust people that easily, don't you?"

Sakura replied proudly, "It depends on the person I am dealing with." She places one hand on her waist as she paces around the wooden cavanna.

"Well if you didn't left the conversation the other night then we might have talked there and there...in voice chat."

"You were typing nonsense. How do you suppose I react to that?!" she exclaimed.

"I was trying to find my mic! I wasn't expecting you to use voice chat. I thought you said we should only communicate through messages?" Damaski-is said accusingly.

"Umm..." Sakura realized that she used the voice chat function without really thinking. "...I was so shocked with all that crap you were typing that I forgot that I was already jamming the mic. And what about now? Why are you calling me? This is not part of our agreement."

"What's the difference if its part of our agreement or not? You were the one who first broke it by using the voice function. Hearing each others voices is not going to be such a big deal on your side since I've already heard yours. Shouldn't you be glad that I am letting you hear mine so that one way or another...we are equal."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed as she thinks of something to throw back at him. Unfortunately, Damaski-is has a point. He already heard her. And it would only be fair that she hears his voice as well.

"Okay fine. I got your point." she sighed and sat in one of the cavanna's seats.

"Which reminds me of yet another point. You wouldn't be all that shocked and could have laughed it off, if you really thought that all that I am saying are just lies."

"Are you actually saying that I believed you?!" Sakura said, her voice starting to rise.

"Are you going to shout at me, again?" Damaski-is sounded amused in the other end.

Sakura is not aware that she is currently blushing. "I am not!" then she realized that she did said that in a high voice. "I am not." she repeated calmly. "I'm just not expecting to talk to you right now."

"Did I disturb you?"

"Yes."

"You were doing something?"

The image of Tomoyo and her sunbathing in the pool side flashed through her mind. That is not exactly 'doing something'. "Ummm, well...no.."

Damaski-is sounded confused. "I didn't disturb you then?"

"Mmmmm....why are you making it so difficult!" Sakura pouted.

"What? I am just aking you a straight question." he reasoned.

Sakura sighed once more. Typing answers back to Damaski-is is different from actually talking to him live on the phone. Her thoughts were interrupted by Damaski-is' laughter at the other end.

"You're laughing!"

"Isn't that quite obvious?" he said in between laughs.

"I don't see anything funny!" Sakura demanded.

"Oh yes there is..."

"What?!"

"Do I make you nervous, Agatha?" he asked when his laughter died down. But eventhough Sakura can't see him, she knows that a wide grin is pasted on his face.

"No, you do not." Sakura lied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." she said boldly.

"I find that hard to believe." he said huskily.

"If you think you can manipulate this conversation to your advantage, you're dead wrong." she throws back at him trying desperately to put some leverage back to her benefit.

Damaski-is became silent for a moment. "Okay..." he finally spoke. "If you want to talk business, then we talk business."

"I have this idea that it is what we should be talking about from the start." she said seriously.

"As you wish, princess." he said flatly.

Sakura was about to comment about the 'princess' remark but decided against it. She had this feeling that it will only prolong their conversation. "What do you want, Damaski-is?" she asked him in her best impersonal tone.

"I want you to register as a full-player."

"That thing again?! Are you still pushing that?" she exclaimed.

"Look, it is the best thing to do. The industries I handle in InterVEST are not same kinds as the ones you have. If my character gets married with yours, then all assets will be combined as one. All will fall under our conjugal names hence we can access the new city and have assets which falls on every kind of industry. We can both acquire real life assets here, Agatha."

"Why me? Why me of all people?" Sakura said tirely as she slumped back on her seat. "There are lots of female full-players out there that will gladly jump in that oppoturnity. Provided that the patch is real."

"If the patch is real...then I don't see why you are letting this opportunity pass."

"You still haven't answered my question."

The man in the other end gave a small laugh. "Okay...then I shall answer it."

Sakura raised one brow. "And that answer shall be...."

"I like you." Damaski-is said straight and clear.

"What?!"

"I'm serious."

"You can't possibly!"

"Why can't I?" he countered.

"First of all, I think you are forgetting this **_'little'_** detail that you and I are rivals. Next, you don't even know me. For all you know I could be a psycho or...or...I could be old or too young. YOU DON'T KNOW ME."

Damaski-is chuckled. "There is always a thin line between love and hate, don't you think?" he joked.

"What?!"

He continued. "and what more to spice up a relationship but a dash of psychotic 'encounters'?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe I am hearing this."

"And judging from the sound of your voice, I don't think you are too old either."

"I could be young." Sakura contested. "I could be a kid."

"A kid...hmm... after ten or fifteen years it won't matter. I can handle that."

"Okay, let me rephrase my argument." Sakura started. "What makes you think I'll marry a crazy phidophile like you?"

"Hey! I could very well be a kid, too. A rich kid who wants to play a big boy's game."

"Your voice is too deep to be a kids'"

"Do you like it?" he once again said huskily.

"Aren't we suppose to be talking about business?!" Sakura pouted; blushing horridly.

"We can't talk about business if you don't believe me." Damaski-is pointed out.

"Okay...let me think. Just give me a moment to put some sense to this news of yours." Sakura said, allowing her head to rest on a wooden pillar near her seat. She gave out a sigh.

"Sure. But make it quick coz I'll be going on a meeting any minute now. I'm just waiting for my lawyer." he said.

"You're leaving already? After disturbing me in my activity, you're just going to leave me like that?" she complained.

"Do you honestly want to keep talking to me?" Damaski-is asked. "I had this impression you want to get rid of me the sooner the better."

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. She didn't mean to sound that way.

"Don't worry. If you miss me that much, then I promise to call you as soon as my meeting is over."

"You think of yourself that highly?!" Sakura said angrily. "You're so arrogant!"

Damaski-is chuckled once more. "Sssh...don't get angry, princess. It will ruin the moment you were asking to put some sense into my news."

Sakura desperately tries to restrain herself from biting him off. She needs to think clearly.

"Listen..." she started. "...if I register as a full-player, considering that this patch has been installed, wouldn't it mean that I would also be married to you in real life?"

Damaski-is is silent for a while then he finally spoke, "Good question. But like what I said earlier, it's not like we are going to get married in real life."

"I thought you said that anything that happens within InterVEST will be acknowledged as valid in real life for full-players?" she pointed out.

"You can also be married in real life, but you don't have to be married in real life."

"Huh? I don't get it." Her ear is burning. She had been talking to Damaski-is for quite sometime. This is probably the longest conversation she had over her cellphone.

"The legal agreement of marriage is optional." he explained. "It is not a requirement to be married in real life as well. You just need to roleplay your characters as a couple inside InterVEST. If people want to make it valid in real life then it's their choice. The only thing that InterVEST is focusing is the legal trade and valid equivalent of game gold and assets to real money. No more conversions. If I have 1000 gold in InterVEST then I would also have 1000 real life money. That's about it. So don't worry. Like what I said, this is a business deal."

"I see." she said, trying to absorb everything.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? All you needed to do is to believe me."

"I still don't believe you!"

It was Damaski-is' turn to sigh. "This is going to be a problem. Fine. How about I give you three days to do your own investigations? I've dealt with you for so long now to know that you have your own sources of underground information. You can be lazy in looking for it, but I have confidence that you will find a way to know things. So go ahead. After three days I shall ask you again."

That sounded logical. "Okay. I agree. That will be much better." Sakura nodded. She was about to say something more but Damaski-is spoke first.

"My lawyer is here. I have to go."

"Oh..."

"Don't be sad. I'll call you again later."

"Wai!" She can't believe how confident this guy can be. "There is no need to call me. I still have three days to.." But it was too late. Damaski-is already hanged-up. "Mmmmph!" Sakura clutches her cellphone tightly; frowning.

Damaski-is is definitely harder to deal with IRL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were talking to Agatha, weren't you?" Eriol spoke the moment Syaoran ended the call.

"You should really learn to knock, Eriol." Syaoran said standing up from his executive chair. His office looks vast with only two people inside it.

"...and flirting with her." his lawyer teased.

Syaoran looked up. "I am not flirting with her."

"Oh yes, you are."

"No, I am not. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Coz if you are not, then why do you have that silly smile on your face." Eriol said with a small laugh.

Syaoran finally realized that he is indeed smiling. "I do not have a silly smile. This is just an ordinary smile."

"...an ordinary smile?" Eriol peered closely behind his glasses.

"Yes, a very very common smile." Syaoran nodded.

"...a common smile...uuuu do those define the level of intimacy you have with a person?"

"Eriol..." Syaoran started seriously.

"Yes?"

"Client meeting...**NOW**."

Eriol laughs. "Sure..sure...you're the boss."

Syaoran opened the door of his office. He and Eriol both walked towards the lift. They entered the lift and waited for it to reach the ground floor. Both men are silent.

Finally Eriol spoke. His tone no longer carries humor. "Syaoran, I heard you say to Agatha that you are giving her three days to do her own investigations."

"As usual, your ears a very reliable."

"If she indeed finds out that the patch is true and reconsiders your proposal. How are you planning to tell her about Section 41 of InterVEST's Conjugal Code whose details are given only to veteran full-players?"

"That is simple. I am not planning to tell her." Syaoran answered not looking at Eriol.

"Excuse me?"

The lift's bell rang indicating that it already reached the ground. Both men stepped out.

"You heard me right. **There is no need for her to know about Section 41**." Syaoran said.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran and a small smile crept on his face. "Okay, if you say so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Another long chapter...bah...and I was planning to make it short. lolz...j/k ... I'm suppose to comment here but I am way to sleepy to type any more.

So....

Just Review. Thanks!


	8. Unexpected Meeting

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"If she indeed finds out that the patch is true and reconsiders your proposal. How are you planning to tell her about Section 41 of InterVEST's Conjugal Code whose details are given only to veteran full-players?"

"That is simple. I am not planning to tell her." Syaoran answered not looking at Eriol.

"Excuse me?"

The lift's bell rang indicating that it already reached the ground. Both men stepped out.

"You heard me right. **There is no need for her to know about Section 41**." Syaoran said.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran and a small smile crept on his face. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Meeting**

"Do you think it is possible, George? Do you think there is some truth in what he says?" Sakura asked her butler. She is back in her hotel room and is now changing into her new white sundress while George waited outside the closed bamboo doors of the walk-in closet. Inside Sakura is bare-footed as she steps in front a full-length mirror. All her other clothes are carefully arranged and hanged around her.

"It iz really far-ov, Miss." George answered as he stands patiently "...vat, conziderin' zee evolution ov technology in zee past few yearz. Anyzing can be possible. Ezpecially wid InterVEZT."

Sakura zips her dress up and studies herself in the mirror. "I know. I've already heard about this rumor but never really paid any attention." She opens a small drawer and looks for a ribbon to match what she currently wears. "It doesn't concern rogues, after all. But still, I can't help to wonder." She ties the ribbon to her hair and fluffs it a little. "Damaski-is is not just a full-player. He is an elite veteran."

"Vat r u tryin' to zay, miss?" George asked.

Sakura opens the closet doors and stuck her head out to look at the butler. "George, I want you to find out about this patch. Get in touch with your underground sources and see what you can dig up."

"Very 'ell, Miss."

"You may use my laptop to log on." she motioned to unit on the bedside table.

"Yez, Miss."

"Three days he says." she went over to the bed and put some things inside her bag. "But I want you to find out everything you can before that." then she looked up at George; cutely while holding her bag in front. "...it would make me happy if you can give me a report this evening."

George sighed. "Az u wish, Miss. Vat I am not promising anyzing. Underground news iz not izy to find." He walks over the laptop and placed it on a bigger table nearby and sits to operate the machine. Not long after the familiar sound of InterVEST's welcome message filled the room as George logs on to his character.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Georges character hopping about Galvan, one of the five major cities in InterVEST. She couldn't help but to cringe a little as she looks from the zombie-like butler to the dainty smiling online character he has.

"George...you are the the best example of the reason why one shouldn't trust online people by their mere looks. Who would have thought that that pig-tailed little girl with braces is actually an old man like yourself." she said motioning to the jolly little character tugging other people's sleeves inside the game.

"Zee inzernet iz a double-edged sword, Miss. Everyone should vee aware of itz proz 'n conz."

"Yes, I know that. Thank god I am always reminded about it everytime I see you." Sakura shakes her head then picks up her hand bag. "I'll be in a luncheon with father and Tomoyo-chan. See you later, George."

"Hav fun, Miss."

She waves goodbye, "You, too."

* * *

"This way, Miss Kinomoto." a male attendant said as Sakura stepped out a small boat towards the restaurant.

"Thank you." she said; smiling. She was greeted by a cool breeze of sea air as she looks up and reads the large arched sign. _'The Lagoon' _it says.

The Lagoon is another hot spot in the Marianas Isle for it is an original design of a floating restaurant. Its base is a large bamboo raft safely anchored a few feet from the shore. It's lamps are all made of capiz shells and a very old oil lantern hangs as chandelier in the very center of the main dining area. The place is homey and relaxing. No music fill the air due to the fact that its owner wants to maintain a very natural environment. The only things that can be heard are the sound of waves togerther with people talking and eating.

Once inside Sakura was greeted by a young waiter dressed in floral polo shirt and shorts. "Miss. They are already waiting for you in the seaside table." he said to her; extending one arm to indicate the location.

"Ah yes. Thank you." she smiles cheerfully.

Not long after she got a view of her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Father!" Sakura gives Fujitaka a warm hug. "Eh? You're alone. Tomoyo is not here yet?"

"Actually, she was here ealier. Unfortunately, she received a very urgent call." Fujitaka said assisting his daughter as she sits before taking a seat himself.

"An urgent call?" Sakura looked worried.

Fujitaka smiled. "Don't worry. Tomoyo predicted that you will be, so she told me to tell you not get worried before she left."

"She left? She's no longer in Marianas Isle?"

"Yes. The botique called and it seems that there had been a problem in the shipment of textiles. Those silk ones that she expects to be delivered two days from now."

"Wai! The expensive ones from Constantine?" Sakura remarked.

"Yes...I think those are the ones." Fujitaka nodded as he looks at the menu handed to him by the waiter.

"Why? What happened? I pray that she didn't get swindled for it." Sakura asked anxiously.

Fujitaka smiled. "You, my dear daughter, can think of the very worst situations sometimes. No.." he said reassuringly. "she didn't get swindled. It seems the textiles got delivered earlier than expected. It got delivered today. And since it is from Constantine, it had problems going through customs. The papers no longer match the items."

"I see." Sakura looked relieved. Now she understands why Tomoyo left in a hurry. "Now she has to deal with customs."

"Yes." Fujitaka confirms. "I think she is currently battling her way through the legalities of importing goods. She sends her apologies and promises to call you as soon as poissble."

"She doesn't need to apologize." Sakura sighs. "I sure hope she is doing fine."

* * *

The sound of the ambulance's siren rang throughout the road as it makes it way to Udon International Airport.

"Oh hush that thing up! It only adds to the ringing inside my ears!" the old man said to the ambulance's driver.

The nurse in the passenger seat is about to say something but was cut off when the young man sitting in front of the old man's stretcher spoke. "They need the siren to get pass the traffic easily." he said calmy to the senior citizen.

"Bah! Ambulances should provide treatment or first aid reliefs to patients. Funny that this one worsens my condition." the old man complained.

The young man gave an apologetic smile to the medical aide with them; a middle-aged dark-skinned fat woman with short curly hair. She in return just gave an understanding smile.

"Your condition wouldn't have deteriorated if you just listened to your doctors and stayed in bed." the young man lectured the stubborn patient.

The old man took a sharp intake of breath, "Stayed in bed?" he said in horror. "At this time? Less than two weeks from the official announcement of the release of the patch? Never! There are still some bugs that needed to be ironed before the official release. If I want things to run smoothly as planned, I should take care of it within this week."

"Those bugs won't be fixed at all if you end up a cold corpse." the young man countered.

"Me? a corpse...at this time?" the old man tapped his chest a little. "Nev..." but he ends up coughing hard.

"Now...now...do not agitate yourself." the medical aide said rubbing the old man's back as he coughs.

The young man sighed. It was mid-afternoon when he received the news about his mentor fainting out cold in InterVEST's server room. He was engaged in another appointment at that time. But the odds seems to be at his side when he was able to find a way to bail out from it and rushed to the old man as soon as possible. Apparently, his mentor's case of verdigo (a worse kind of diziness; sickness common to old people) is getting bad along with his weak lungs.

"We will be arriving any moment now." the ambulance driver said "The private plane which will take you to the Northern Hospital will be waiting there."

"Ah...at last...the torture ends." said the old man who is starting to be too grumpy.

"A specialized doctor will be waiting for you there." the young man told him. "There you will be fully taken care of and the approriate therapy shall be administered to you. No computers for you until your condition improves."

"Lad, are you actually forbidding me?"

"Yes." he said firmly.

Inspite of bad health, the old man chuckled. "What makes you think that I'll follow you."

The young man gave out another sigh. "Please. Do not argue anymore. I've dealt with enough stubborn people today. I do not have any more strength to handle another debate."

"I find it really amusing," the old man started "...how you seem serious, uptight and cautious whenever you are around with me. I'm not the one decides on things by the snap of a finger. Unlike**_ someone you know _**who can dream things overnight...I have everything planned out for years. Yet you agree with him hurriedly."

The young man raised a brow and gave a small smile. "Correction. I follow him. And following doesn't necessarily mean that I agree with him."

The old man is silent. It looks like he is carefully choosing his words when the ambulance halted.

"We are here." the driver announced.

Outside the sound of airplanes arriving and leaving can be heard. The large steel sign hang at the very top of the structure.** 'Udon International Airport' **it reads.

* * *

Tomoyo starts to raise her voice at the short-haired woman behind the controller desk. "What do you mean you still can't process the papers!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Daidouji. The papers you carry says that the Constantine goods should arrive two days from now. But the ones you are trying to claim arrived today. The computer won't accept it. We are still holding the goods." the woman said sternly and impersonal.

"These are Constantine textiles we are talking about! Do you know how expensive and rare they are? I've been expecting the for quite so long now! You can't just hold them." Tomoyo complained. "Surely, common sense tells you that it is the same goods. Its only the arrival date that got inconsistent."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Nothing I can do. We have our orders to strictly follow the data given by the computer. We have no choice but to hold it."

"And for how long are you going to hold it?"

"We don't know." the woman answered.

"You don't know!" Tomoyo exclaimed. People nearby starts staring at her but she doesn't care. She is starting to get furious. She had been in Udon International Airport since noon. And so far, customs is giving her a hard time. "What kind of answer is that? The least you can give is a schedule. I demand to talk to the officer in charge at once!"

Behind, Tomoyo's botique assistants attempt to restrain their angry boss but to no avail.

"He is not here, Miss. He is checking new cargos at the receiving area." the woman explained.

"And where is this receiving area?" Tomoyo asked impatiently.

"It is beyond Gate 3's departure window. I suggest that you either come back later or sit and wait for him here." she motions to the empty plastic chairs nearby.

"Look, I have been here for hours and I haven't eaten lunch yet. These goods are too precious to me to be left behind any longer, so I am taking my chance in finding him in the receiving area." And with that Tomoyo turned to her heels and strided towards Gate 3.

* * *

"Well lad, looks like I won't be seeing you for quite some time." the old man said to the young man who pushes his wheelchair towards the private plane. Bodyguards and medical people follows behind them. But both men seems oblivious to the noisy surroundings as they went pass Gate 3's departure window.

"Not that long time...I will try to visit you as soon as I am free." the young man said reassuringly; his glasses slips a little from his nose as he leans to speak near the old man's ear.

"With all the work you have? i doubt." the old man said trying to hide his grim expression.

"I'll call you everyday if I have to." the young man smiled.

"Hpmh! You better be coz you need to report recent developments."

"Don't worry." the young man continues to push the wheelchair. "And speaking of developments, I would like you to know that he had given her three days to make her own investigations about the patch. It seems she doesn't believe him."

"Really?" the old man looks up to the small yet luxurious plane before him. "Now that's inconvenient."

"Should I start spreading information about the patch?" the young man asked.

"Nah. I do not want the undeserving ones to get the news." the old man answered; thinking for a moment.

"She wouldn't consider his proposal if she doesn't believe." he countered.

"My bet is that..." the old man started "...she probably instructed that chirpy pigtailed kid to look for underground info. You can spread details about the patch but make sure that it is only within that kid's network. I would prefer one trusted person and that person in return shall transfer the news to the brat. And the brat passes it to her."

"Sound logical enough. Okay. I shall arranged it." the young man nodded in time for the medical aides and nurses to take over the old man boarding the plane.

People boarded the plane and not long the plane was cleared for take-off. The young man watched as it made its way to the runway and flew away. When the tail of the aircraft is no longer in sight, he turns and started walking back towards Gate 3.

"So many things to do. So little time." he said to himself as he reached the departure window.

* * *

Tomoyo was busy constructing the words she is going to use, when he sees Custom's Chief Officer, inside her head that she didn't realize that she was striding fast towards the people in the departure area. She shove those that are in her way as she desperately tries to look for customs employees' grey uniform.

"Where could he be?" she mutterred as her eyes surveyed the area.

The airport is a very busy place. So many people...so many baggages...so many announcements that she has to concentrate hard to keep up to the pace. She is a few steps away from Gate 3 when she finally spotted the familiar uniform.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. But before she can call the person's attention, she lost sight of him in the crowd. "No...wait...darn..." she started to run to catch up to the man in grey uniform. "Oh please, don't go to far!" she was so busy trying to not to loose sight of him that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She kept running until a little beyond Gate 3...

insert collision sound here-

"Ooof!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she bumped hard on someone which caused her to loose her balance and fall hard on the floor. "Ouch..." she said teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you alright?" a concerned masculine voice asked.

"No...no...it was my fault ...I wasn't looking and..." Tomoyo halted saying as she looked up and found herself looking to a pair of warm eyes behind clear glasses.

The young man reached out a hand to help her up. In one swift move, she was back on her feet in no time.

"Nothiing's fractured, right? I would not forgive myself if you were hurt badly." he said worriedly, still holding her hand.

Tomoyo is staring at the young man when one of her assistants caught up with her.

"Miss Tomoyo, are you alright? I was still far when I caught site of what happened." her assistant asked; panting.

Tomoyo snapped back to her senses. "Umm...I'm fine, Lana." she said smiling at the worried person. Then she looks back at the man before her. "Ummm...ah..." then down to her hand which he is still holding.

"Oh!" he seemed to have realized also "I'm sorry," he said apologetically placing one free hand behind his head. "...Miss...Tomoyo?" then he looks down to the fair hand he is still holding. "...and since I am already holding your hand I would like to take this opportunity to introduce myself." he smiles and changes his hold into a handshake.

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is **Eriol**." he shakes Tomoyo's hand. "**Eriol Hiiragizawa**."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another unedited chapter up there. Sorry...it's a weekday and I still have to work early tomorrow. I just thought I need to update. So there you have it.

Reviewers ...I thank you very much. You guys keep me happy. )

Storywise: I'm still keeping my mouth shut.

Cheers! R & R!


	9. That Guilty Feeling

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Reminders:**

I normally write loooooooooong chapters whenever I've updated a little later than expected. Well, I haven't updated in weeks so I figured I should at least make this chapter long. That was the thing I've been doing until everything got too long. So I've decided to cut this very long chapter into two. Don't worry you'll get the next chapter really soon coz I am at its last scene. Enjoy.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

The young man reached out a hand to help her up. In one swift move, she was back on her feet in no time.

"Nothing's fractured, right? I would not forgive myself if you were hurt badly." he said worriedly, still holding her hand.

Tomoyo was staring at the young man when one of her assistants caught up with her.

"Miss Tomoyo, are you alright? I was still far when I caught site of what happened." her assistant asked; panting.

Tomoyo snapped back to her senses. "Umm...I'm fine, Lana." she said smiling at the worried person. Then she looks back at the man before her. "Ummm...ah..." then down to her hand which he is still holding.

"Oh!" he seemed to have realized also "I'm sorry," he said apologetically placing one free hand behind his head. "...Miss...Tomoyo?" then he looks down to the fair hand he is still holding. "...and since I am already holding your hand I would like to take this opportunity to introduce myself." he smiles and changes his hold into a handshake.

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is **Eriol**." he shakes Tomoyo's hand. "**Eriol Hiiragizawa**."

* * *

**Chapter Eight: That Guilty Feeling**

Tomoyo was still looking at the young man's face as she limply shook his hand. _Hiiragizawa_, she thought. Where had she heard that name? It seems awfully familiar.

Eriol raised one brow as he noticed her staring at him. "Anything wrong, Miss Tomoyo?" he asked her; leaning downwards to check on her flushed face. He placed another hand on top of hers in a clasp as he do so.

"I think your glasses is a bit askew," she started saying.

"Oh," Eriol blinked and glanced at his reflection at the airport's large glass windows. In the middle of the hussless and busstles of the airport, it is a miracle they can still hear each other.

"And I think..." Tomoyo continued softly. Eriol looked back at her questioningly. "...you should let go of my hand now, Mr. Hiiragizawa." She is surprise at how calm and small her voice sounded when she spoke to him. In another case, she would have been shouting at the opportunistic guy.

Eriol was silent for a moment then glanced down at the hand he is still clasping. "Oh! I'm so sorry." He lets go of her hand and bowed a little to apologize. "So sorry. And please...call me Eriol." He smiles at her.

_Eriol..._Again, the name sounded familiar. She studied the young man before her. He is tall and steady built. His dark hair is smooth and his eyes gleem with intelligence behind the glasses. He smiles warmly at her yet there is something about his presence which seems to command sophistication which is making her search her mind on where she had encountered his name.

Lana gave a small cough, interrupting Tomoyo's thoughts. "Miss...the shipment...customs..."

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed, finally snapping back to the matter at hand. She looks past Eriol's shoulders and tries to look for the Chief of Customs that she was trying to reach earlier. "No...where is he!" she said slightly in panic.

"Hmmm?" Eriol said. He moved away slightly to give way to whatever the young lady seems to be looking at. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Tomoyo stepped forward and stretched her neck to look beyond the heads and people arriving from nearest terminal gate. "The Chief of Customs," she started. "..I was trying to talk to him when..."

"When I came blocking your way." Eriol finished for her. He steps beside her trying to look at the crowd before them.

Tomoyo blushed a little. "I didn't mean to sound that way...but..."

Eriol waved a hand about. "No no...don't worry about it. It was my fault really." he said smiling apologetically again to her. "I don't mean to intrude, but what seems to be your business with Makoto-san, anyway?"

"Makoto-san?" Tomoyo asked the guy beside her.

"Makoto Yune, the Chief of Customs." he replied as he strains his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the man.

"You know him?" she inquired curiously.

Eriol gave up finding the man in the mob of people before them and once again focused his attention to the fair lady beside him. "Let's just say..." he started. "...I've had business with him before." He placed both his hands inside his pockets and casually addressed her. "So tell me...why are raking your way towards him? I never thought he had that strong appeal on beautiful women."

Tomoyo's cheeks felt hot as he joked around. "It's not like that, okay." she clears her thought and tries to concentrate. "It just has something to do with my business." she said generally speaking, not wanting to give details to a complete stranger.

"Ah of course. Who am I to ask you such things." Eriol said.

Tomoyo didn't think she was that transparent. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean it to come that way..." she was about to say more when Eriol halted her.

"No worries. It is not my place to ask after all. But you know, I'm a lawyer. Perhaps I could assist you in whatever issue you have with Customs."

"You're a lawyer! But you look so young!" Tomoyo exclaimed surprised.

Eriol laughed. "That's what everyone says. But really...I am."

"Ummmm..." Tomoyo gave him a skeptical look.

Eriol chuckled some more. "Okay... I don't blame you for not believing me. It's your choice. But then again...I might be very useful if you would believe me."

"Really." Tomoyo crosses her arms on her chest. "How useful?"

"Well, for instance..." he took out one hand from his pocket and motioned at the vast airport. "You seem to have lost the Chief of Customs. I could get in touch with him in an instant."

"You're serious!" Tomoyo said to him; wide-eyed.

"Why of course. Why would I joke around with something like that especially when its quite obvious that your business with him is really important." he tilted his head to motion at Tomoyo's assitants standing nearby, looking at them tiringly.

Tomoyo still gave him a skeptical look.

Eriol gave out a sigh and fetched out his cellphone. "Ah...the people these days. Very untrustful." He dialed a number and placed the phone to his ears and waited as the other end rings. Tomoyo's skeptical look got replaced with a hopeful one as she waits.

"Hello? Makoto-san?" Eriol said to the person who answered at the end. "Yes, It's me." he looks down at Tomoyo winking. "No...there is no problem with Mr. L" he cut off what he was about to say, realizing that Tomoyo is listening intently. "...there is no problem with him." he said instead. "But there is someone I know, currently standing beside me, who seems to be having some kind of problem with customs. We are here in the airport. Would you care to meet us? Or tell where you are, for that matter." he pauses as he listens to Makoto-san's answer. "Uh-huh...okay...we'll be there." Eriol hangs up.

"Well?" Tomoyo said anxiously.

Eriol smiles down at her. "He'll meet us in an information booth, a couple of gates from here."

"Really!" Tomoyo brightens up. Her eyes sparkling. "We must go now! I've been here since lunchtime. I wouldn't want to loose him again. Quickly!" Without even thinking she grabs Eriol's arm and drags him with her.

* * *

Sakura strides bare-footed at resort's sandy white beach. Her feet dugs in more deeply to the warm grains as she fancies herself with the waterfront view before her. She took off the large straw hat that she was wearing. She sways the hand holding it absent-mindedly as her mind wanders off to the recent happenings in her life. She used to be so bored. She had everything. Everything a girl like her can wish for. But was it really hers? Everything she has now? She did not need to work. Everything just lands in front of her and that's it. There is no fulfillment. Nothing at all. She looks up at the clear sky and let her auburn hair be carried by the wind. But where had she found fulfillment?

_In InterVEST_.

She could not explain why. In InterVEST she started from nothing at all. It may sound stupid but she really value everything she had accomplished inside it. It is not real yet she knows she can proudly say that it was hers. ALL hers.

insert ringing sound here

Sakura's trail of thoughts were interrupted by a ring from her cellphone. She reaches inside her small handbag and took it out. She flipped it open and read the display.

_**'Damaski-is calling...'**_

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. "He is calling me...again?" It is mid-afternoon and she had only talked to him this morning. Heavens, she is talking to him more than Tomoyo.

She answers the call. "What do you want?" she said bluntly; keeping in mind that she must be on guard since they are not friends in InterVEST afterall.

"What? Not even a nice hello in a sweet voice?" the man in the other end chuckled softly.

"If I knew it was you earlier I would h"

But Damaski-is spoke hurriedly, "I know...I know. There is no need to say it out loud." He pause for a while and seems to shift his position judging from the rustling sound she hears from the receiver.

"So..." Sakura said slowly.

"Hmmm?" Damaski-is replied.

"Why did you call!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"I promised earlier that I would call you as soon as I get off the meeting, didn't I?"

"That's it? Why would I care whether you call me or not."

"Of course you would care. You will miss me."

Sakura can't believe what she is hearing. "Of all the nerve!"

Damaski-is only chuckled once more in the other end.

"Stop toying with me, Damaski-is. I know you don't really like me. To you I am just another business venture and you are just the type of person that will do anything just to get what he wants." she throws back at him.

"Ouch," Damaski-is is obviously pretending to sound hurt. "You don't really think I like you, eh?"

"Of course not." Sakura said firmly. "How could you. After our history in InterVEST...that is very unlikely."

"Let bygones be bygones. This is a fresh new start for both of us." he said seriously.

"Let's just say it could be a fresh new start but please...drop the act, Damaski-is. Don't take me as one of your girls online that you can **'goof' **around with."

"I don't 'goof' around with girls." he said quietly.

"Whatever." Sakura shove if off. She sat down slowly on the sand and tucked her legs underneath her as she placed her hat back to her head.

"So..." it was Damaski-is turn to start with the word.

"So...what?" she replied. Her finger starts to trail on the sand before her.

"Have you done your homework?"

"Homework?" For a moment she was lost on what he was talking about. "Hoe! That."

"Yes. **THAT**." he stressed.

"Are you kidding me? It's only been a few hours." Her finger continues to leave marks on the sand. "You said you will give me three days." she complained. She doesn't seem to notice that she is talking in her usual sweet calm manner in that last sentence.

Damaski-is became silent for some reason. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of the waves as it sweeps shells ashore. Time seem to pass as the call counter of her cellphone continues to progress. Both parties lay quiet and still, but it was comfortable...and peaceful.

"Agatha..." Damaski-is finally spoke.

"Hmmm?..." Sakura said; her finger still busy in doing its masterpiece on the sand.

"...uh...nothing."

"Eh?" she replied in an asking tone.

"Nothing. Really..." he breathes in deeply. "...it's nothing. Forget about it."

"If we are online, I would have sent you hundreds of question marks." she said slightly pouting.

Damaski-is gave a small laugh. "I bet you would." he replied in a deep casual voice. "Listen...I will drop the act as you said. Coz I think we are way pass that stage."

"Uh-huh."

"So this will lead us back to the deal." he reminded her. "I trust, you are doing your part now. So there is nothing I can do but to wait."

"How trustful of you to say that." she said sarcastically.

"**TRUST,** my dear, is a very important ingredient in a relationship. May it be a business or a personal one."

"As you say." she replied.

"But of course, you are free to call me whenever you miss me." If Sakura could only see his face, he might have had a wide grin pasted on it.

"Damaski-is!"

"Okay..okay...just kidding. Dropping the act in 5...4...3...2...1...Act dropped." He goes back in his monotonous tone. "You know how to contact me if you have arrived with a decision."

"Of course." she said bluntly.

"Have a nice day." And with that he hung up.

Sakura was slightly taken a back on how he just ended the call. She removes the phone from her ear and looks at its screen in front of her. They didn't talked much but the call was long. The ubber silence is what made the it long. He doesn't seem to mind calling her in extensive durations on a mobile phone. She figures that whoever he is in real life, he sure is not a poor person. His bill will reach the roof if he continues to call her in this manner. Then she thought, of course! he is not poor. He is a full-player. And full-players pay a large fee in InterVEST. No ordinary person can afford it.

"He must be a rich business man or something like that." she said to herself.

Sakura sighs and places her phone back to her handbag. For some reason, she felt down. She reminded herself that she should be glad that the call ended. There is no point in talking to him any further. Then howcome she feels disappointed?

No sooner than later, her cellphone rang again. This made her jump; startled.

"Hoe!" she gave a small laugh. "He couldn't resist after all." She picks her cellphone once again and answers the call. "You can't resist, can you!" she teased.

"You're right, my dear cherry blossom! I couldn't resist being away from you." the man in the other said in a lively voice.

_Cherry Blossom? He called me 'Cherry Blossom'. _Then it dawned at her. Her caller is **not** Damaski-is.

"Yukito!" Sakura exclaimed. "How...how are you!" She stammered a bit with her carelessness. She should have at least looked at the caller-ID. Sakura made a mental note to always check the display before answering a call from now on. Good thing Yukito assumed ahead about her remark.

"I'm fine, my angel." Yukito answered sweetly. "Although, I feel guilty of not being with you in that paradise escape."

_I am also starting to feel guilty...but about something else_, she thought. "Oh, don't worry. I completely understand." she cooes at him. "It cannot be helped. You are really needed there."

"Sometimes I wonder how lucky I can be to have someone as understanding as you are." he said. This made Sakura feel more guilty. How could she get anxious about another man to call her when she has Yukito.

"Your words overwhelm me." she said trying to smile. She shouldn't be feeling guilty. After all, it's not like she has a relationship with Damaski-is. It is like what the man said, another business deal. This made her feel better.

"There are no words to describe you, my cherry blossom."

Sakura blushes, "Oh Yukito." she said softly.

"I've been trying to reach you for ages." Yukito started saying. "Your line had been busy."

"Hoe!" She had turned off the incoming feature of her phone because she hated the idea of being interrupted while talking to someone. "It was..." she desperately tried to search for the right excuse. "It was a telemarketer." _Great, Sakura. The abominable telemarketer again._ Well why not? She used the same excuse with Tomoyo earlier. No harm in using it now? It would make things consistent. She was nodding to herself as she started pacing about at the beach. Tropical trees nearby started to cast shadows on where Sakura stands as the sun shifted its position on the sky.

"Telemarketer?" Yukito asked.

"Yes." Sakura confirms. "There had been a pesty telemarkerter this morning. And he keeps calling about additional services for my phone." _Liar. Liar._

"Oh." he said, "You're just too kind to shove him off that's why he is taking advantage of you."

Great. The very same thing Tomoyo told her.

"Which company is this telemarketer connected to? I'll talk him off. He is being a pain. I mean, wasting your time for that long."

"No!" Sakura said in a slightly high voice.

"Huh?" Yukito sounded confused.

She clears her throat. "What I mean is...there is no need to do that. I've already dealt with him. He is not going to bother me any longer."

"Are you sure, cherry blossom?" he sounded concern.

"YES." Sakura said praying that Yukito will believe her.

Her prayers were answered. "Well okay. If you say so." he said cheerfully in the other end.

Yukito talked to her for a few more minutes. Giving her recent updates about his project with her brother. Sakura in return told her about Tomoyo and her trouble in customs. Both agreed to give Tomoyo a call in the the evening.

"I have to go, my Cherry Blossom." Yukito finally said. "I still need to meet Touya."

"Oh sure. Send my regards to him." she said smiling as she is once again standing on the very same place she sat earlier.

"May you have sweet dreams tonight." he said to her. "Love you."

"Love...you..." she said in a small voice. Yukito hung up and Sakura is left staring at the phone in her hand. Yukito as usual is full of sweet words and gentle voice as he talked to her. It astonishes her on how she thought twice when she said the words 'Love you' to him that day. The very same guilty feeling creeps back to Sakura.

"I am not doing anything wrong, am I?" she said; whispering to herself. She looked at down at her feet, but doing this only intensified the guilt welling up inside her which made her almost drop the cellphone she is holding.

On the sand, the traces her finger had made unconsciously earlier are still evident. At the center, one sand drawing stood out. It was Damaski-is' name written inside a heart-shapped dwindle.

* * *

"My apologies for the mishap, Miss Daidouji," Chief Makoto Yune apologizes to Tomoyo as he gives her the documents of the shipment.

"I guess it cannot be helped with such an expensive shipment from Constantine." Eriol said smiling at her. "Even I, was astounded on how you were able to push through such a deal."

"I have my contacts." Tomoyo chirped. "And I did a favor before with influencial people from Constantine. I would like to thank you, Mr. Makoto that you spent your time dealing with my predicament. And to you as well." acknowledging Eriol. "For helping me."

"The pleasure is ours." Makoto-san said.

"I told you to just call me, Eriol." the other man reminded her.

Tomoyo just smiled at both men. She is very relieved that her shipment is now safely being loaded to her van. Her assistants are taking care of it as they speak.

"Well, I think it is best that we get going now,Makoto-san." Eriol said to the older man; extending his hand to him. "Thank you for your time."

Makoto-san took the young man's hand and shook it. "Anytime. If you need anything, just remember to call." After shaking Eriol's hand. he extended his hand to Tomoyo. "And to you as well, Miss Daidouji. Any friend of Mr. Hiiragizawa is a friend of ours as well."

Tomoyo took his hand thinking that what his reaction is going to be when he finds out that she had only met the man that afternoon. "Thank you." she said smiling brightly. "Thank you again." The anger she had earlier completely died down.

And with that, Makoto-san bid farewell and left the two standing in front of the special package terminal.

"That went smoothly, didn't it?" Eriol remarked, still looking at the back of the man retreating to the crowded airport terminal.

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded. "You are really a lawyer." she said; giving a small laugh. "I apologize for not believing you earlier."

Eriol places his hands in front of him. "No need to apologize. It is completely understandable. I am a stranger after all. And it is only proper for a lady such as yourself not to trust a man you just met."

"And that lady shouldn't have grab that stranger and drag him with her." she exclaimed; laughter in her eyes.

Eriol laughed as well and held out the arm that she gripped earlier. "I think it could have been broken. Everything was happening so fast that I could have sworn that if this is an open air, insects would have squashed on my glasses like what they do on your windshield."

Tomoyo blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was...quite an experience." he said looking at her. "Say, Ms. Tomoyo...You said you were here since lunchtime?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Then I assume that you haven't eaten lunch yet?" Eriol said taking off his glasses and wiping it with a piece of cloth. "Perhaps, that cafe across the street would sound appealing?"

Tomoyo's glance fell beyond the airport's glass automatic doors to the small cafe across the street.

"I know it probably doesn't suit your elegant taste," he spoke as he placed his glasses back on his eyes. "Far far away from Constantine's rich culture..."he continued. "...but I hear they offer one of the best cappucino in town."

Her lips curved in a smile as she wryly looked up to him, "Why...Mr. Hiiragizawa...are you asking me out for lunch?"

"Oh please...call me Eriol." he grinned.

Tomoyo raised one brow.

"I promise I'll call it even." he continued to grin sheepishly. "Come on...my treat."

"Okay...if you think my company will make you happy as to call it even." she agreed.

"Fabulous!" Eriol exclaimed.

"But in one condition." she said.

Eriol looked at her questioningly.

"You have to call me Tomoyo. Just Tomoyo." she smiles sweetly at him.

"My pleasure..." he nodded. "Do I dare offer you my arm again, Tomoyo?" he said extending the same arm she had gripped earlier.

"How brave of you to do so." she said as she took it.

"Yes." he started walking towards the exit with Tomoyo beside him. "How brave of me indeed." he casually said yet his eyes seems to gleem mysteriously in another meaning only known to it.

* * *

"George, what do you got for me?" Sakura asked outwardly as she came bouncing from the hallway and into her hotel room.

"Vut Mizz...itz only 'bin a few 'ours. Zer are much zings to confirm." George protested; glancing back at Sakura from where he is seated.

The old butler currently sits in a stool which seems too small for him as his head bents down at Sakura's small laptop. His pig-tailed smiling little girl character is still wandering about from city to city inside InterVEST.

"I know, George, and I truly apologize." she said as she flopped down a large rattan seat cushionned with peach floral-patterned pillows at the far corner of the room. "But I have to admit that I am really starting to get anxious about the whole thing."

"Ankzious, Miss?" George let his character to sit for a while under shade and looks back to his mistress. "Does zis mean zat you are startin' to velieve, ze Mastre?"

Sakura slouched farther down the comfortable seat and closed her eyes as she answered her butler. "To be honest...I got this gut feeling inside. An intuition that tells me that such a patch...exist."

"It iz not unlikely zoo happen, Miss."

"You think so, George?" she said with eyes still closed.

"Yez."

"Is that a personal opinion or did you already found out something in the underground world of InterVEST?"

George remained silent. His silence made Sakura opened one eye and peered at him half-alarmingly.

"Oh George." she started weakly. "I was kinda hoping that my gut feeling is wrong."

The butler returned to his character in the game and continued using the controls. "Yah know very well, Miss. Zat I zon't rely on zoley subzective matterz. It haz to be supporzed with zee facts."

This made Sakura sit upright. "So you already found out something in the underground."

"I've heard avout something in zee underground." George nods. "Vat..." he emphasizes. "...itz still just herzay, nozing iz confirmed. Yet we ol know zat..."

"If there is smoke, there is fire." Sakura finished for him.

"Yez. Vut zon't worry. I am hopin' zoo talk to a couple ov my good zources. I zink I can give yah a full report by zee evening." There was a brief silence before George spoke again. "Vat if ze Mastre is telling the truth, Miss. Vat will yah do?"

Sakura did not answer the butler immediately. She seem to have taken some time and thought of it deeply.

"Kinomoto Sakura's reaction on everything will be like this." she finally said as she looked at George will teary scared eyes. "I will never...in my right mind venture in such a thing, George."

The butler's eyes left the screen of the laptop for a moment to look at the facial expression Sakura is giving him. His mistress is attempting to look cuter than she really is as she quiggles in a childlike manner on her seat.

Making sure that George got her message, Sakura went back to her upright position and cleared her throat.

"Agatha, on the other hand..." she continued in a more serious and formal tone. "...will see what the great Damaski-is has to offer." She ended her statement with a proud playful smile.

"I zee." George replied. He shook his lifeless head then went back in tending to his character in InterVEST who seems to be tugging every passersby's shirt.

"That's it?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. "That's all you have to say?"

"Miss...for ol zis time zat I have been assizting yah in your endeavours...I've learned only vone zing."

Sakura blinked. "And that is?"

"Zat my life will never vee borin' az long az I remain loyal to yah wishez."

"Hoe!"

"I zink yah bring out zee vest in me, zon't yah zink?" And with that he gave Sakura a full-wide smile exposing his crooked teeth. He did this while shoving the laptop's screen so that Sakura can see his character's cheerful smile inside InterVEST.

Sakura looked from her smiling butler and to the pretty little girl inside InterVEST. She couldn't help but to give a nervous grin.

"As long as you are happy, George...As long as you are happy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for weeks considering that I normally update every two days. I've taken a part-time job in order to earn extra money last Christmas and it had kept me busy beyond normal human terms. I sometimes do not sleep at all. Friends from GaiaOnline knew about this, so they got warned about the suspense still hanging in the air. But for those who didn't know...I am telling now.

My apologies to everyone. I just hope you still remember me to read and review.

And about that question about unedited chapters. What I mean everytime I say that is that it is all fresh out from my mind. No grammar checks nor rearranging of scenes.

BTW...I've tried making another fic aside from this one. (it is currently up) but I think it is not a good idea to write about it coz with the hectic schedule that I seem to have these days...I won't have enough time. I figured I need to finish this one before jumping in the other one.

Like what I've said in the Reminders up in the beginning...I've cut a very loooooooooong chapter into two. I think it will be all too much for one chapter. But I think I like the next chapter more than this one. I'm already on the last parts of the next chapter and I tend to aim to finish it tonight. I will put it up as fast as I could.

_**CCS news: (err..ok...this was announced last month but I still would like to take this opportunity to rant)**_

Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir is being made into an anime! Whoppee! It will be aired in Japan (NHK channel) in April of 2005. Yey! can't wait to see 16-yr old Li and Sakura in animation! (and Fye...lolz... drools)

R & R !


	10. Agatha Believes

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Yez. Vut zon't worry. I am hopin' zoo talk to a couple ov my good zources. I zink I can give yah a full report by zee evening." There was a brief silence before George spoke again. "Vat if ze Mastre is telling the truth, Miss. Vat will yah do?"

Sakura did not answer the butler immediately. She seem to have taken some time and thought of it deeply.

"Kinomoto Sakura's reaction on everything will be like this." she finally said as she looked at George will teary scared eyes. "I will never...in my right mind venture in such a thing, George."

The butler's eyes left the screen of the laptop for a moment to look at the facial expression Sakura is giving him. His mistress is attempting to look cuter than she really is as she quiggles in a childlike manner on her seat.

Making sure that George got her message, Sakura went back to her upright position and cleared her throat.

"Agatha, on the other hand..." she continued in a more serious and formal tone. "...will see what the great Damaski-is has to offer." She ended her statement with a proud playful smile.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Agatha Believes**

Eriol listened thoughtfully at the lady in front of him. The pretty dark-haired Tomoyo is talking lively as she takes a bite from her food every now and then. Twenty minutes had passed since they left the airport to eat in the cafe across the street. They are sitting by the window of the cafe and he couldn't help but noticed people from outside giving Tomoyo a second a look as they pass by. The girl is indeed lovely that she catches attention especially in a bland place.

The cafe is nothing out of the ordinary. The same smell of blended coffee fills the air in contrast with the old backdrop they have. The place was not decorated to look old. It is just really OLD. Wooden tables and chairs got chipped off sides and plain white curtains hang at the windows. Smoke from the pipes of the older customers fills the air as the rusty exhaust fan in the corner could not handle it all.

Eriol took another sip from his cup. By this time both of them had finished what they were eating.

"I apologize if I've asked you to eat in such a place." he started saying; one hand motioning at the surroundings.

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh don't worry. It's okay. I don't mind as long as my stomach gets filled. I really don't mind."

"I'm happy to know that." He looked at Tomoyo's empty cup. "How about another cup of cappucino? That is, if you're not in a hurry."

She looked thoughtfully at her cup. "Ah sure. Why not. It is really rich in flavor...their cappucino."

"I told you." Eriol happily remarked. He waved his hand to the waiter and motioned for him to fill their cups again.

The young waiter came and tended to their request. Eriol watched as Tomoyo politely thanked the waiter. He thought for a moment. He wonders what she will do if she finds out about something. It was quite obvious that she haven't realized who he really is. But he couldn't help to think if that expression she made ealier, when they bumped into each other, was from being startled or did his name rang any bells when he mentioned it.

He tries to contain the devious smile that is starting to creep on his face as he schemes a little. How will the Kinomoto's princess' bestfriend react if she finds out something about his identity? Perhaps...he should drop a hint and see what happens.

In a split second, Eriol had made his decision.

The waiter was about to leave when he spoke. "Um wait."

"Yes, sir?" the waiter asked.

Eriol took out his wallet and gave his credit card. He did this a briefly as he could; not wanting to dessiminate too much information from glancing that much in his wallet. A subtle hint would be enough. "Here. Please process our bill."

"Very well, sir." and we that the waiter left.

In truth, Eriol had cash with him. But his little plot could only be accomplished if he uses the card. He looked at Tomoyo who seems to be busy sipping from her cup.

Not a moment longer, the young waiter returned. "Mr. Hiiragizawa?" he asked.

Eriol looked in the corner of his eyes to check on Tomoyo. He was rewarded with same dazed expression from her eyes at the mention of his name.

"This is the total amount. Please sign here." the waiter bent downwards and reached for his pen.

But Eriol waved a hand. "It's okay. I have my own pen."

"As you wish, sir."

Eriol reached out inside his coat and took out his pen. He did this swiftly to look casual but made sure that the part of the pen he wanted Tomoyo to see is within her glance.

The pen he took out is something used within Li Syaoran's company. It is specially customized and given out to trusted officers and employees. It was an elegantly styled black pen with thin gold linings at the center and at the tip. Along its upper bodice, the crest of the Li Family was etched in gold; a sun surrounded by stars. He made sure that **'that' **part of the pen is facing Tomoyo as he carefully signed the small sheet of paper.

It was a picture-perfect moment. Eriol knew he would not forget Tomoyo's face as her mouth dropped open and the cup that she holds in both hands looses its balance. The waiter, being as alert as he can be, caught the cup, but it was done in a brisk action that it caused some coffee to spill on top of the mantel.

"Oh! I'm a..uhm..." Tomoyo stammered.

"Not to worry, Miss. I'll take care of it." the young waiter said as he dabbed tissue on the spill as a temporary solution.

Eriol helped to contain the spill as he reached across the empty table beside them and took its napkins and placed it on top of the spill. "Here." he said; giving the waiter the bill that he had just signed. "Better get a cleaning cloth or something."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." the waiter nodded and walked back to the counter.

"It's not that grave, Tomoyo. I'm sure it will be cleaned up immediately." he said not looking at her eyes as he busied himself in the much contained spill.

When Tomoyo did not answer, he decided to face her and see the result of his actions.

The person that looked back at him is no longer the smiling sweet girl he was with earlier. Tomoyo's mouth is set in a grim line; her eyes as cold as ice. Eriol pretended not to know anything as he asked her. "Uh...anything wrong?" he looked innocently.

"You're Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said firmly.

"I-yes..." Eriol said in a semi-confused gaze, yet inside him, he is fighting not to laugh. "I thought that was quite established for quite some time now?"

**"You're Li Syaoran's lawyer and most trusted friend!" **she blurts out; her eyes full of anger.

"I didn't know that I am that popular." he smiles then stopped for a brief moment as if to think. "Oh wait...I am not **'that'** popular because if I am then you would have realized that the very first time I told you my name."

Tomoyo gave a sharp intake of breath and narrowed her eyes. "The Li family tried to kill my bestfriend." she said to him accusingly.

"That my dear, was not proven in any manner." he said casually. "I'm sure Kinomoto Sakura has some other hidden enemies somewhere." his eyes twinkled with delight.

"She does not have any hidden enemies!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Wait...you mentioned Sakura's name. That means you know who I am all along."

Eriol smiled darkly. "You are a new...**_friend_**."

"A new friend?" Tomoyo could not believe what she was hearing. "A person, who in any manner connected to that awful family who attempted to murder my bestfriend and defends them, is **no friend of mine**!" She said this in a louder voice which caused the people inside the cafe to look at them.

But inspite of heads turning towards them, Eriol kept his cool. He is enjoying this. "Again, I would like to remind you that there is no proof in such a thing."

"Oh there is proof." Tomoyo hand started waving about. "Sakura's brother saw that knife with the Li family's crest etched on it."

"Unfortunately, that much alleged knife is no where to be found." Eriol countered coyly; his smile never left his face.

Tomoyo placed both her hands on top of the table and leaned closer; her eyes like small knives themselves. "I bet one of the Li cronnies hid it somewhere."

"Well...it's either that or her brother didn't see it at all."

"I beg your pardon!" she said. "Are you actually saying that he invented everything?"

Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment. "Considering the strong feelings welling up between the Li's and the Kinomoto's, it could be that his judgement was clouded that day."

Tomoyo's mouth opened and closed. "I..." she searched for words. "...I couldn't believe I am hearing this!"

He shrugged. "It is a possibility, you know."

She looked at the man before her and took a deep breath before finally standing up. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you. It is quite obvious that you are someone from **'their'** side."

Eriol did not move nor speak. He only looked at her in a steady gaze. A cool smile still pasted on his face.

"I thank you for what you did earlier and for lunch." she continued in an impersonal tone. "Someday I would return the favor, but rest assured that I will do it in my own way. That last thing I would like is to end up being used by you." she shots back at him. "Proly...it may have been your intentions right from the start."

"How sweet of you to assume, but I've helped you because I really wanted to help." he said to the lady who is picking up her handbag and preparing to leave. People around is now listening all ears. Who wouldn't? Especially now that they found out who these two people are and that they were talking about the two prestigous families.

Tomoyo only glared at Eriol. She turned her back at him and started walking towards the door.

"So tell me, Ms. Daidouji..." Eriol called on to her; being formal once again as he used her last name. "Do you like Kinomoto Touya?"

She stopped on her tracks for a moment and shot him a cold stare then spoke after some time. "Goodbye, Mr. Hiiragizawa." And with that Tomoyo left the cafe.

Eriol bends his head downwards and let his bangs cover his eyes. The simple smile never left his lips but his eyes is dying with laughter and amusement. A light buzz started to rise from the people inside the cafe as they started whispering at each other. The waiter came and gave Eriol his card and receipt. He took it and placed it back inside his wallet and glanced at everyone inside the cafe. This made the people look at him silently.

"That was quite delightful, wasn't it?" he said to them; still smiling.

The people inside the cafe realized that they were poking their heads to something that they shouldn't have and went back to their own business. Eriol was half glad that there are not so many customers at that cafe. Heck, the old place rarely gets that number of people. It was probably the reason why he chose to eat there in the first place.

Eriol left a tip and walked out to the streets. He begun to stride towards the parking lot when he realized that he didn't bring his car since he went there in an ambulance. He took out his cellphone and dialed. He leaned on a tree near the entrance of the parking lot as someone finally answered on the other end.

"It's me." he began. "I need my car. Would you drive it here? I'm at the entrance of the parking lot in UDON International Airport." The person he is talking to seem to tell him something as Eriol listened.

"Did he now?" he said approvingly. "Well then, looks like our little princess is not wasting any time considering she had her underdog snooping around. Listen, I got specific instructions. Make sure she gets what she wants to know. Log on and meet up with that little pig-tailed camper and plant the information. I want Harry to log-in, too. Two reliable sources are better than one. If he will believe...she will also." he stopped once again to hear what the person in the other line is saying. "Riight." he seems satisfied. "And oh...I need a couple of men to come over that old cafe in front of the airport. I need a little **_containment_** crew." Eriol chuckled. "Don't worry...not that many people. Just give them a **_reason_** not to talk about what they've heard and saw." And with that he hungs up.

Another batch of people came swarming out of the airport. It seems another flight had arrived. The activity in the airport became apparent once more as Eriol waited on his spot.

"Now..." he said mysteriously;his eyes hidden behind the shiny reflection of the sun to his glasses. "...it shall all begin."

* * *

An old building shines brightly in the middle of the modern city as the night enhances the glass lanterns which hungs on its walls. Time, it seems, had flowned back to the past as the turmoil of the darkest days of the country was brought back to life.

Syaoran could not help but to be amazed as he stepped out of his car and gave the valet his keys. Tonight they are reopening the Grand Opera House after being shut down for more than 50 years; way before he was born. It had been there ever since the early days of Great Grandpa Li. For a hectic city running in modern technology, the Grand Opera House is the only antique building which had remained standing despite its brittle walls. There had been debates in the government on whether to keep the building or not. Yet finally, conservationalist succeeded in influencing a huge chunk of the congress that the government finally agreed in restoring the whole place.

The result was close to beyond words. Syaoran remembered standing on the far end of the street trying to look at the old thing as a child. His mother had restricted him in going close to the place since it had became dangerous due to its deteriorating foundations. But now...

"Welcome, Mr. Li." an attendant in a tuxedo with matching white gloves greeted him as he strides up to the carpeted path.

Syaoran gave him a nod. "Right this way, please." the attendant bowed and guided him up the stone steps.

Around him camera flashes as the press relinquishes the moment to capture every guests that arrives. Especially now that every member of the high society was invited. The main entrance to the Opera House is a fifteen feet high stained glass double doors supported by two stone pillars adorned with grotesque statues of winged creatures. The restoration committee really did a good job.

The smaller doors were closed so that everyone will get a grand entrance to the building. The Opera House itself was high. There are a number of flight of stairs to venture before arriving at the very entrance. The whole thing was carpeted with the striking color of red. Gold-trimmed velvet hung from waist-high posts, barricading the sides where the reporters are. From time to time, guests would either arrive in their fancy cars or driven by a limousine.

At the sides, the press is trying to get a statement from him, but he didn't stop to greet any of them. He care less from any of this publicity. He is only here for the spirit of the history being opened once more for the joy of everyone. That's about it. With one final look at the bright lights that fill the buildings wall above, he entered the opera house much to the reporters' disappointment.

Once inside, Syaoran was taken a back. If the exterior is astounding, the interior is magnificent. It made him forget all the people which surrounds him as historical items were carefully placed from corners to the vast reception hall. Marbled steps shine underneath the large crystal chandeliar at the center of the room. Fresh flowers arranged on every antique vase. Cocktail prepped up in stone-like perches adorned with same grotesque carvings. Large paintings of things that had happened in the past about the rebelion hang on the walls in frames trimmed with gold.

He takes in a deep breath. The scent of the place was old and musty but it was only appropriate for such thing that screams history.

"Champagne, sir?" a waiter dressed like the attendant except that the attendant wears a red sash and he doesn't, offered his silver tray of drinks.

"Thank you." Syaoran said politely as he took one glass. Everyone are at their best formal evening wear. Even himself is dressed in a nicely tailored black tuxedo; his chestnut hair neatly brushed towards the back. He shook hands with many business colleagues and made his rounds to his circle of men. After that he fashioned himself to stand in one corner alone.

No sooner than later he felt that someone is watching him. Indeed there was someone as he looked up and met scrutinizing eyes of a woman standing by the stairs which leads deeper inside the opera house. She wears a navy blue evening gow which glistens under the chandelier's light. Her hair tied up in two nots with silver-grey ribbons. She stands elegantly at where she is yet she gives him a disapproving look.

Syaoran gave a goofy smile and salutes the woman. The woman in return rolled her eyes and focused her attention to the man walking towards the center of the hall. It was the mayor of the city. He gave a speech regarding the Grand Opera House being a historical landmark. He officially annouced the opening and everyone clapped. Soon lights wavered motioning the start of the opera. Everyone started going to the main hall. Syaoran did the same but instead of going where most of the guest are, he made his way up. It leads to the private boxes positioned above to get a better view of the stage. He went beyond the velvet blue curtains and entered the box.

She was already there. She sat elegantly with her spectacles perched up in one hand as she examines the stage below. Syaoran slid at the fancy cushioned chair beside her and tried to relax.

"How nice of you to actually come." she said in an uptight voice.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he replied smiling.

"It would have been nicer if you brought along a date."

Syaoran knew that they will once again go back to that topic. It always pops out whenever they meet. "If I brought a long a date then you would feel out of place...dear sister."

"I am a married woman, Li Xiao Lang." she gasps. Only family members and close friends calls him by his birthrite name. In exception of Eriol who prefers to call him 'Syaoran'.

"And your husband had been long gone, Li Mei Ling." he counters. This seems to change the older woman's expression.

"That's Chun Mei Ling to you." she sounded hurt as she avoided his eyes.

"Aw come on, sis. It had been ten years since he passed away. Don't you think that is enough mourning already?" Syaoran asked.

Below the orchestra is starting to warm-up; the curtains are being drawn back and lights started to dim.

"I would forever hold his memory in my heart." Mei Ling said proudly.

Mei Ling is one of his older sisters. She got married in the early age of sixteen in an arrange marriage. At first she regretted everything but as soon as spent more time with her husband-to-be, she fell in love with him. The feeling was mutual so there were no problems. Yelan, their mother, had once again succeeded in matching one of her children with a terrific life partner. Unforunately, after two years, Mei Ling's husband died. The plane he is on crashed. His sister had been devastated, but being a strong woman that she is, she recovered but still up to this moment remain loyal to the memories of her husband.

"You're hopeless." Syaoran remarked as the actors and actresses below started to sing in their operatic voices.

"I'm hopeless?" Mei ling said; trying to whisper as to not to disturb the events below. "You're the one who never bring any future lifetime partner. For how long do you think can you hold off mother? You're lucky you even reached the age of twenty-three without having to answer to her matchmaking hobby."

Syaoran leaned closer to Mei Ling so that he won't have to speak out loud. "It is called charm, dear sister, which adds up to my convincing power."

The show below intensifies along with the Li's private box's conversation.

"Be responsible, Xiao Lang. You are the head of the company. And whether you like it or not, you are also an heir to the familiy's wealth. You are going to need someone to pass down everything to one day."

Syaoran was glad that they are in an opera house. If there were in another place, Mei Ling couldn't have been scolding her on top of her lungs.

"I am still young. There are lots to be done. The time for it will come eventually." he said quietly; his eyes focused at the dramatic scene below.

Mei Ling sighed. She let the topic die down for a while before speaking to her brother regarding another issue. "Xiao Lang..." she started.

"Hmmm?" he said half-distracted.

"Mother wants you to come to the board meeting this Saturday."

Syaoran looked at her sharply. "There is no need for me to go there. I thought I made it clear with her."

"Well one could only hope. You are after all the only son in the family." she explained, but seeing his determined face she quickly shifted to another ground. "Very well then. If you don't want, then at least attend the family luncheon after that."

"Luncheon?" Syaoran asked.

"I think mother got another plot against our very bestfriends." she said sarcastically.

"Oh...**that**." Syaoran gave a small laugh. "What is it this time?"

"I don't know. She is being secretive about the whole thing."

"Isn't it quite too soon. I mean don't they deserve a rest every now and then? Not being able to get this Opera house's restoration project is already a huge let down for the Kinomoto Developers Corp." he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Indeed the Kinomoto's tried getting the prestigous project but thanks to his mother's influence, the project bid was awarded to someone else.

Mei Ling gave silent giggle. "Well too bad for them."

The curtains closed below and everyone clapped. The lights wavered once again signalling an intermission. People started to pile out to the cocktail hall. Both Li stood up and started walking out.

"Well, whatever it is...as usual...she can count me in." Syaoran gave a mischievously smile to his sister.

"As always." she smiles back at him.

As they reached the door leading to the cocktail room, Syaoran stopped walking, faced his sister and gave her a light peck on the forehead. This surprised Mei Ling.

"What's the matter, Xiao Lang?" her eyes confused.

"I'm going now." he said.

"What! But you've only been through the first part!" she complained.

"I've only came here for two reasons. The first one is see the historical structure for myself, and the second one is to talk to you. I think I've reached my goal, so I am calling it a night." Syaoran smiles at his beloved sister.

"Oh very well then! Somethings just don't change." she sighs and gave him a light hug. "Off you go now."

"Thanks. Take care on your trip home." Syaoran turn on his heels and proceeded to the exit.

"Xiao Lang!" Mei Ling said stopping him from his tracks. He looked back questioningly at her.

"Please do remember to not to loose that **crest** again." she said slightly smirking.

Syaoran briefly chuckled and nodded knowingly. "Don't worry. I will remember next time."

* * *

It was almost twelve when Syaoran took off his tux and untied his bow tie.

"The traffic these days," he shook his head. He sits at the foot of his bed, took off his shoes and flops back to the inviting mattress. He closes his eyes and wondered what his mother is upto this time. He pondered about it for a while but exhaustion claimed him and before he knows it, he was dozing off.

But his sleep was interrupted by a ringing sound. "Um..wha?" he groaned as he realized that it was his cellphone. Who could have been calling him at this hour? He reached for his cellphone, slid it open and put it on his ears, "Yeah?" he said sleepily.

"I need to see **ALL **your plans in black and white." a familiar female voice in the other end said.

He thought he heard wrong. "Agatha?" he asked.

"Tomorrow noon at Central Park. **Be there**." It was Agatha. No question about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haha..finally finished two chapters...wheee...

Reviews encourage me to write more. Ja!


	11. Central Park Mishaps

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've decided to spend more time in editing. Yeah, I hate editing but I figured that one way or another I should face it and do it. Language (English - not my native tongue) had always been my lowest subject back in highschool. And I believe it is still a weak point. But I think I've improved much during college. Don't get me wrong. I can speak/converse/read in English with no problem at all. It is just that when it comes to writing, I am either too careless or too lazy to check and keep on bypassing important rules in grammar and vocabulary. I hate doing documentation. I can do it but it takes twice the effort compared to solving a math problem. The result is that I wasn't able to practice it that much.

I love stories and I figured that I should, one way or another, learn ways to improve my medium in getting it materialized. I used to write it out in script-type formats. This fic is the first time I've tried placing everything in novel format (I'm not counting the RPs I'm into before) I am happy that it came way better than I expected and I thank you all for your reviews and advices. I am taking everything in account, so starting from this chapter on...no update will get uploaded until it has been edited. The question here is: Am I good enough to edit? I've thought of having the chapters edited by someone, but then again if I let someone else edit it, then I wouldn't learn how to do it and will keep on repeating the same mistakes over and over again.

In short, I am giving editing a shot. There's a favor I would like to ask my readers. If you people would be so kind as to point out which part/line has an error; may it be grammatical, spelling, tense or typo. Copy and Paste it, so I would know where I made the mistake.

(I'm not going to touch the "from previous chapter" section coz I won't edit back chapters and just concentrate on the chapters after that. Editing starts in Chapter 10.)

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

It was almost twelve when Syaoran took off his tux and untied his bow tie.

"The traffic these days," he shook his head. He sits at the foot of his bed, took off his shoes and flops back to the inviting mattress. He closes his eyes and wondered what his mother is upto this time. He pondered about it for a while but exhaustion claimed him and before he knows it, he was dozing off.

But his sleep was interrupted by a ringing sound. "Um..wha?" he groaned as he realized that it was his cellphone. Who could have been calling him at this hour? He reached for his cellphone, slid it open and put it on his ears, "Yeah?" he said sleepily.

"I need to see **ALL **your plans in black and white." a familiar female voice in the other end said.

He thought he heard wrong. "Agatha?" he asked.

"Tomorrow noon at Central Park. **Be there**." It was Agatha. No question about it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Central Park Mishaps**

"Tell me again...what are we doing in Central Park?" Eriol's grumpy voice filled Syaoran's ears as he asked him through a hidden two-way radio tucked beneath the baseball cap the latter was wearing.

"We are going to meet Agatha." he answered strainly. He tried to hide the anxiety welling up inside him.

It was fifteen minutes before noon and even under the heat of the sun, Central Park stayed cool with its shady trees and glistening man-made river.

A bark interrupted their conversation as Syaoran got tugged forward.

"And kindly enlighten me once more as to why you ended up having fun with my dog while I got stuck in **a hotdog stand**?" Eriol did not make any attempt to disguise the dismay in his voice.

Indeed, a few feet away, a rather popular food vendor stood sturdy with its orange and white striped umbrella and large-wheeled cart. The stainless container was decorated with arrays of condiments and buns. Hot steam escaped the lid at the center; heating franks to its juiciest form. Behind this cart stood Eriol. He wore white pants, shirt and shoes with matching orange shaded striped apron, and chef's hat labeled with flowery writings which read, _**'Eat while its hot'.** _His round glasses became blurry from the hot steam every now and then.

Like Syaoran, Eriol also had a portable two-way radio tucked hidden underneath his hat. Its frequency was specially set to the pair for security reasons. As small as it can be, this device had been the latest of its kind with its state-of-the-art receiver and amplifier that even a whisper can be heard loud and clear.

Syaoran chuckled. "Because I am your boss and my job **is** to boss you around." he said jokingly.

"That is not funny." Even from afar, Eriol's grouchy face was evident.

For a brief moment, Syaoran tried to hide his laughter by turning his back from his friend. He wouldn't have thought he would be able to make Eriol pose as a hotdog vendor. It was terrible enough that he had deprived him of wearing his favorite suit, but getting him into such a ridiculous uniform really tested Eriol's patience.

"I know you're laughing." Eriol muttered under his breath. "Don't you dare turn your back on me." he said in a low voice as he noticed an elderly customer looked up at him strangely. "Oh yes ma'am, would you like some mustard to go with that." he offered in gusto with a winning smile pasted on his face.

Syaoran slid his cap downwards to cover his face. His anxiousness briefly forgotten. The noise in Eriol's end crawled from the hidden communication device on his head down to his ear.

"Sorry...sorry." he said in between much suppressed laughs. "Must not make you angry nor crease lines in that fair handsome face of yours." he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Eriol raised one brow questioningly. "Or else the loving **_'public'_** will be very much disappointed."And with that he collapsed with a more outright laughter. Eriol's large dog joined in as it skipped around Syaoran while barking.

True enough, as ridiculous as Eriol's outfit can be, the man was able to attract a small crowd. Before him, young girls giggled and pushed their way in an attempt to get the cute hotdog man's attention by buying his goods. The old woman Eriol served earlier shook her head disapprovingly as she made her way out of the persistent crowd.

Eriol took another order from an overly happy sixteen year old with the same smile on his face, but his eyes glared at Syaoran's direction. "I'm going to get you someday for this."

Syaoran could only chuckle some more. "And I shall await that day." he said mockingly. "But for now..." he pulled the dog's leash and started walking in an opposite path. "I'm going to enjoy it." He felt Eriol's sharp daze fell at his back. "Come on, Rufus." he tugged the black rottweiler with him.

"On the serious note, Syaoran..." Eriol started to say. His voice sounded clear to him inspite of the busy park. "Shouldn't I be less conspicuous considering the fact that the general idea is to see Agatha without getting seen by her?"

Syaoran reached a small wooden bridge. He stopped there for a while as he looked up the shaded path a few steps away. It lead to a granite structure where the clocktower stood in all its glory. The man-made river surrounded the center mound. The raging waters colided with the large rocks artistically lanscaped at its banks. The river was not deep. It was barely a knee-high yet the refreshing atmosphere it illuminated was the very thing people loved that made them go there to get some rest from a tiresome day at work. Central Park was the only part of the city that has a live habitat in it. It was considered as the heart of the city; a rare sight for a place filled with towering structures and skyscrapers.

"You are already less conspicuous, Eriol." he replied.

"You call this...less conspicuous?" the lawyer snorted. The sound of dressing being squirted to the hotdog made a small racket which filled the speaker's output in Syaoran's end.

"It is." he confirmed. "You will be questioned more if you're just standing there and no one is buying from you."

"Here's your change, miss." Eriol said sweetly to someone then went back in talking in a low voice. "Okay, you lost me." he told Syaoran.

"That hotdog company you are currently representing is known to always employ **'attractive' **employees. It is normal for their hotdog stands to get mobbed by a large percentage of female consumers throughout the city." he explained to Eriol.

"Really?" Eriol sounded surprised. "Howcome I am not aware of this interesting information?"

"The very same reason why you're a lawyer and I'm a businessman." Syaoran answered airily with a smirk.

"A-ha." the lawyer remarked unethusiastically.

Rufus barked loudly as a rabbit went jumping out of the bushes and into a the pebbled path. The dog, being as large as he can be, launched forward and took Syaoran with him in full force.

"Woah, Rufus. Easy now." he called after the dog.

Syaoran got dragged into the pebbled path by Rufus. Around him, people were busy with their own business to look closely at the young man near them. It was not like they would bother anyway. Same as Eriol, Syaoran was out of his usual tailored suit. He was wearing jeans, shirt and worn out jacket together with a ragged down cap. But in contrast with Eriol's neatly combed hair, Syaoran's was tucked loosely making some amber strands cover his eyes carelessly. To everyone's view, he was just another ordinar guy...enjoying the day with his dog.

"The crowd around you will provide you cover." Syaoran continued. "Just keep an eye out on that brown envelope, Eriol."

"The precious plans are still safely intact by the cotton candy stand, your Eminence." Eriol replied with sarcasm. The girls around him seemed oblivious of the man talking to himself.

Syaoran made a side glance. Indeed, the brown envelope which contained his InterVEST plans lay untouched inside a colorful container beside the cotton candy machine a few feet away from Eriol's hotdog stand. He walked down the pebbled path and allowed the dog to sniff around. He casually looked up at the clocktower.

_Five minutes to twelve_.

He looked back at the scene below. Children came running every now and then as they played at the friendly park. Adults sat under the shades and ate from their picnic baskets. Teens strolled around showing off their skateboards and roller blades. Some were checking the food stands. Others just admired the view. Everyone looked carefree and honest. To them, it was just another day in the park.

Syaoran thought for a while. Will Agatha really come? Will this be the day that he would finally meet the character who had given him a hard time in InterVEST? Will she have the same personality or would everything be the opposite? No one could really tell if it originated from something online.

As if on cue, Eriol spoke. "Don't you have any idea what your beloved Agatha looks like?" his voice aired with a little static as he reached below his cart to get more condiments.

Syaoran was silent for a while. He frowned as he settled himself at the fountain near the clocktower. "All I can say to you is that her voice sounded young." he answered.

"Her voice sounded young? That's all? You've been telling me exactly the same thing for ages." Eriol exaggerated.

"Because you've been asking me **exactly** **the same thing for ages **now." Syaoran countered.

"I can't help it." his friend mumbled. "It is not everyday that you will completely trust your adversary."

"I am not **completely** trusting her." Syaoran snapped. "Coz if I am then I would personally hold that damn envelope on that cotton candy stand."

It was true. Last night, he almost fell from his bed when it finally sunked into him that Agatha wanted to meet in Central Park. It was rare enough that she called him, but to actually suggest something that involved IRL intervention was something he did not anticipate. He was counting on just sending the files via email or file transfer, but no, Agatha wanted to see everything in black and white. Apparently, she had truly done her homework and found out that he was telling the truth about the Ultimate Patch. He could't help but to wonder who Agatha was in real life.

Even so, a smile crept on Syaoran's face. She was lying when she said that she wouldn't care less about what happens to full-players since she was just a rogue. Any InterVEST player would see the opportunity the patch held. What more would an elite like Agatha; rogue or not? At last, he could see the light of his plans shining upon him.

"And considering that no one is holding that alleged envelope." Eriol started. "Would you think she would realize that the package is actually there?"

Syaoran sat down on the granite edge of the fountain and let Rufus play around. "She's smart. She'll figure it out." he nodded. The arrangement was to place the documents inside a colorful tin container while standing beside the cotton candy cart. In that way she would know it was him amongst all the people around Central Park. But being a schemer with his experience, he would never allow himself to be exposed in the open in such a manner. May it be bygones.

"How great faith you had bestowed upon her, my Lordship." Eriol's smirk was very evident in Syaoran's ears.

"Will you stop calling me those names!" he snapped back to the lawyer once again.

"Wha-at?" the other man said innocently. "Oh but, lead characters in those novels you read are being called as such by their weak subordinates."

"You are not weak, Eriol."

"How unweak of me to get pushed around by my employer to downgrade myself into a hotdog man." he said sarcastically.

Syaoran gave a light snort. "My dear subordinate, just shut up and keep your eyes open. People are starting to give you weird looks."

"More hotdog, Ma'am?" Eriol bursted cheerfully to the customer nearest to him. Then he muttered one last time under his breath. "I'm really going to get back on you someday, Li Syaoran."

"And I shall look forward to it, Hiiragizawa Eriol." Syaoran chuckled carefreely without really knowing that Eriol meant something else with those words.

* * *

A child stared at the tall stranger. His hands gripped the sides of his small checkered overalls as the stranger's shadow befell on him. His innocent eyes wavered. His tiny lips quivered. The stranger bent down and moved a little closer. His bony white hand started to reach out to the child. Nearby, other children peeked with curiosity from the playground's stalls. They watched the man and his interaction with the boy. 

The child's eyes widened as George extended his arms further to give the boy something. He held a string with a blue balloon tied at the end. Light cracks from his backbone can be heard as he bent lower to hand over the balloon to the little child. The boy in return just stared past the novelty. His gaze went straight to George's lifeless face. Time seemed to go by as both stood there unmoving. The wind blew lightly and rustled the trees around them. Dry leaves got blowned for a brief moment.

Then the little boy started to cry...

insert loud crying sound here-

...and ran as fast as he could...away from George.

George just stood there. His posture was still bent; balloon still in hand. His faced slumped gloomily as he watched the little boy run. He directed his gaze to the children by the playground that kept staring at him. The moment his head turned to them the children screamed and jumped from the stalls. They ran in every direction possible away from George's eyesight as well.

"Ungrate-vul 'lil bratz." he said while straightening his posture. "Hmph! Ze kidz zis days."

It was nearly noon and Central Park buzzed with activity as people from the offices nearby started to flock the place for an early lunch. From afar a school bus stopped at the side gates. It was the second bus to arrive in the area carrying elementary children. That day was their field trip and they got to enjoy the park's new sunken ship attraction. The said structure was made a few feet away the west section of the clocktower. It was a manmade ship in the middle of a large fountain; half-burried to the ground and fifteen feet high. The city council wanted to promote a peaceful and jolly mood that instead of making it a pirate ship, they made it look like a sunken galleon with blue powdery color and not the common brown or old-wood one. The attraction's staffs were all dressed in sailor suits in the same shade of blue. They were scattered to give white and blue balloons to children. Their faces were painted with two large blue circles and were made to smile to visitors.

A few steps away, the attraction's official mascot, a bear dressed in sailor clothes, came hopping gleefully. The bear shook children's hands and posed for pictures.

George could only sigh. He placed the blue balloon back to the bunch he carried around and wore his sailor cap once more. He would rather be a butler his entire life than take this kind of job. All the same, he must obey and support his mistress at all cause. He then looked at the jolly mascot who was giving cute handwaves to the children. He sighed once more.

"Sunken ship staff! Gather here, please." a small fat man said using a megaphone.

People dressed in sailor suits started to move towards the man. The mascot bid farewell to the kids and joined the small crowd. George unethusiasticaly complied but made sure that he stayed hidden at the back.

"Hello-hello!" the man started saying. "I am this attraction's manager and I would like to commend all of you for doing a good job so far."

The staffs applauded for a brief moment, after that the fat manager continued. "As you all know, we are currently new in Central Park. I am happy that we are getting many visitors, but I think we still need our presence to be felt more. Central Park is a huge place and I think that we still need to extend our jolly atmosphere to every part of it. I've concluded this from the large amount of emails I've been receiving lately asking why we just stayed in the West Section. This is the reason that I am instructing all of you now to go expand our horizons and explore the places beyond the playground. I'm sure many people will be delighted to receive our balloons and entertainment, don't you all think so?"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Well then...I better not keep you all." he said. "Go spread happiness!" and with that the man chuckled.

Excited murmurs can be heard as the staffs started to go about the different places of the park. George, however, remained lifeless and moved slowly. The bear mascot noticed this so it quickly hopped to his side.

"For all its worth, I think you look...err...young, George." a sweet female voice echoed from the bear suit.

"Like fahzer, like daughzer." the butler said; obviously referring to Fujitaka's request of him wearing the leaf headset and hula during the resort's event a couple of days back.

The bear mascot childishly placed both hands at its back and dwindled a bit. "Aw George. I promise that after I get the documents from Damaski-is, you can have a day-off." Sakura's voice stayed muffled from inside the headgear.

George sighed once again. "Noh need to zu zat, miss. Letz just vee fast 'n get zis over wid."

The clocktower at the very heart of the park struck noon. Its gong vibrated from the manmade river throughout. It caused the birds from the trees to fly from their branches to the sky.

Sakura adjusted the sailor cap of the bear suit she wore. "Looks like it's time to roam around, sailor." she said cheerfully to the "not-so-happy" George. "Musn't keep that cotton candy waiting."

"Ap-parenztly..." he replied grimly. "...nize goin' in zee mass mailin' thing, by zee way."

"Why...thank you, George." she said as she started towards the pebbled steps. "I almost ran out of names to use in those emails." With one final giggle, Sakura separated herself from the loyal butler.

* * *

Rufus howled in unison with the clocktower as it striked twelve. 

insert dog howling sound here-

"Hush, Rufus!" Syaoran tugged hard on the dog's leash which caused it to cease creating that awful noise. "Damn it, Eriol! Your dog can really be a pain." he whispered harshly.

Eriol's chuckle can be heard from the receiver. "Serves you right for bossing me around. I shall remember to give him a steak later as a reward."

"Ha-ha." Syaoran remarked ironically.

From where he stood he could see men and women in sailor clothes greeting everyone with balloons in hand. "Woah, where did all those people come from?"

Syaoran saw Eriol glancing around him. "Hmmm..." his friend started saying while holding a hotdog bun in hand. "...they're probably from the new sunken ship attraction at the west section of the park."

"I see." the young man said; pulling the excited dog with him. "This is not a good time for all these people to be here." he observed as he made his way back towards the food stands. "It would be difficult to keep an eye out for Agatha."

No sooner than Syaoran said this, a swarm of kids came running from the picnic area towards the center of the park where the stalls were located. He squinted his eyes to see what the commotion was all about. Finally, he saw the reason. From the shades of the trees, a bear mascot came hopping about in its powder-blue sailor costume. The kids went ecstatic. Their parents were quite amused. Other sunken ship staffs started to give out balloons of white and blue. All of them were attracting attention from the other people in the park that the area was starting to get mobbed.

With all of this occurring, Syaoran's view of the cotton-candy stand got blocked. "Shoot!" he muttered under his breath. He started to panic a little. Those were valuable documents. He must not loose sight of them. "Eriol!" he started to say in a slightly alarmed voice. "What's happening there? Can you still see it!" Unfortunately, Syaoran only got a static sound from Eriol's end. "Can you hear me!"

With no response from Eriol, Syaoran got worried. "Come on, Rufus." he gripped the rottweiler's leash and broke into faster strides as he went down the pebbled steps to the stands below. Along the way, he pulled his cap downwards once more and let his messy hair cover most of his face. It would be a disaster if someone from the crowd recognized him.

Finally, he saw the hotdog stand. Eriol caught a glance of him and started motioning with his hand. It seemed that a couple of excited kids had pushed their way through the stand and almost knocked down the large striped umbrella attached to the cart. Eriol was still holding its pole with one hand. The other hand took turns in signalling Syaoran and raking inside the hotdog bin. Apparently, Eriol's radio got knocked out as well in his attempt from keeping the umbrella to fall. What's more, his hotdog stand was getting mobbed by more people now.

Syaoran realized that he could not count on Eriol any longer. He has to go near the cotton-candy stand himself. Rufus barked excitedly as Syaoran made his way to the agreed meeting site.

* * *

Sakura was grateful for the bear's large headgear. It gave her a way to scan the area without turning her head. No one noticed that her eyes were roaming around. She wondered if Damaski-is was already waiting for her. Finally, she saw the cotton-candy stand. Her eyes narrowed as she skimmed the place. 

Children, of course, were all over the sweet stand. The old cotton-candy man was busy making his product and taking orders from his buyers. Parents stood together with their children. Her eyes fell from one father to another then she shook her head. _No. Damaski-is can't be a parent...can he? _For a brief moment, the idea of Damaski-is being an established married man crossed her mind. Strange enough, the mere thought of it gave her butterflies in the stomach.

"Beary-beary!" a little girl called out to her. Other children glomped her bear suit. They pounced excitedly up at her. Sakura, being the mascot she can be, just waved and touched little children's heads while the other staffs started giving out balloons. Once again she directed her attention towards the cotton-candy stand while she held two small hands in her costume's paws and started hopping lightly towards the meeting place. Boys and girls followed her like how chicks followed a mother hen. Her gaze fell on a colored container at the stall. Inside it, a sealed brown envelope was evident. It laid there alone and untouched.

Looks like Damaski-is had the same idea as her. Neither of them really trusted each other to actually be out in the open and wait. Again, thanking the bear headgear, Sakura tried to look around while her hands gestured to the children. In another person's eye, the mascot was still actively attending to the children. In truth, Sakura's attention was focused somewhere else.

Her observant eyes fell on the other people around, but considering the mob gathered around the hotdog stand nearby, the growing customers of the cotton-candy stand and the crowd the sunken ship staff attracted, Damaski-is could be anywhere and anyone. She caught a glimpse of the "not-so-happy" George and felt relieved that the butler was nearby.

Obviously, both parties don't want to risk that much. There were only two things she can do. Ignore the whole deal and forget about the proposal considering that Damaski-is, himself, was not trustful enough. OR...she can go ahead and get the package without anyone really noticing it. The former would have been easier. Why would she even consider his proposal anyway? She was just a rogue. Plus, it was quite obvious that he wanted to see her true identity first than risking his own. Even so, she already know why she was willing to risk. The Ultimate Patch had truly been installed and its implementation will start in less than two weeks. It can bring her InterVEST dreamworld into reality. Even if she was a rogue, her assets will be enough to level-up Damaski-is existing ones. It was **"power" **waiting to be grasped. She had felt so excited about it since last night when George confirmed everything. And what's good about it was that Damaski-is didn't lie about the whole marriage thing. It was just something that shall qualify one to enter the new city inside InterVEST where the Ultimate Patch shall be applied.

**To be able to roleplay in a society**...that was what the game developers termed it. She knew very well why she was exerting effort in the whole thing. Cause deep inside she knew she wanted everything she had achieved inside a game to be real. InterVEST, had one way or another, meant so much to her. It had become her second life. As greedy as she sounded for wanting to attain more than what she already have in her perfect life, she knew that InterVEST had become more real than whatever her rich Kinomoto world can offer.

Inside the game...she felt free.

So she decided firmly; then and there...her eyes fixed on the package a few feet away. She will go for it.

* * *

Happy barks from the large rottweiler seemed nothing compared to the noise the place started to have ever since the sunken ship staffs came. Syaoran concluded that even if Eriol's radio was safely plugged, they won't be able to hear each other. He never predicted that the attraction will decide to send out its people to the other parts of the park that day. Usually, they stayed in the West Section. He wondered for a brief second if Agatha had anything to do with it. His eyes fixed on the documents that is now back on his sight. He felt relieved that it was still intact. For a moment, Syaoran's anxiety returned. He suddenly became aware of the fact that Agatha might be looming around and scanning the area, herself. He checked on his reflection at a steel pole. Surely, no one would recognize him in the way he had worn his hair. No one can ever tell that the_ 'Li Syaoran' _would wear ragged street clothes. Never in his life had he tried on such clothes. He was not brought up to such. Snotty as it may sound, Li Yelan would never allow it. 

"Beary-Beary!" a little girl said to the mascot a few steps away.

_Cute_Syaoran thought as he saw the bear get mobbed by the kids. The mascot wore sailor clothes with a matching silver anchor dangling around its round waist. Some of the children clung into it that Syaoran almost felt sorry on whomever was inside that suit.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt in his arm. It was hard and fast that he wasn't able to prevent it. Rufus, as big as he can be, tugged abruptedly towards the mascot. The black dog seemed attracted to the dangling anchor around the bear's waist. Rufus charged and barked with all his might; dragging Syaoran with him.

* * *

"Woof! Woof!" a barking sound interrupted Sakura's thoughts as she deviced a plan on how to get to the documents without getting seen. She was only a couple of steps away from the darn thing. 

"Woof! Woof!" it came in closer this time.

"Doggy! Doggy!" the children around Sakura said. Some of the parents nearby grabbed their kids away from the excited dog. Other boys and girls were delighted by the huge black mass coming towards them that they started focusing their attention to it.

Sakura forgot about the colorful container for a moment as she tried to concentrate at the dilemma she might be in. It seemed that the rottweiler was attracted to the anchor dangling around her bear costume.

"This can't be good." she whispered to herself.

Good thing though, the children around Sakura hampered the dog from completely reaching her. She saw the owner of the dog being dragged along by the powerful mutt. He was a young man wearing a baseball cap and worn-out jacket. She couldn't see his face for he was looking downwards as he tried to restrain his dog.

Those children that weren't scared of the huge dog came screaming with delight as they tried to touch it. Unfortunately, the dog's attention was still focused on her silver anchor. With its owner still struggling for control, the rottweiler lurched forward towards her.

Sakura panicked but the bear costume prevented her to do drastic movements. The only thing she can do was to stand there and used her hand to protect her. The dog was only inches away.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact...but it never came.

"Stop it, Rufus! Heel!" an authoritative male voice rang the air.

The familiar tone sent a chilled down Sakura's spine. _That it be? _She felt her heart skip a beat as she started to open her eyes.

Just in front of her, the guy wearing the cap was tightly gripping the dog's leash. He was taller than Sakura; around Yukito's height, perhaps, but leaner in built. His chestnut hair covered most of his upper face yet it revealed a fairly strong chin. His head was still bent downwards as he tried to fight his dog. "Come on, Rufus. Don't be such a pain." he said to it.

Sakura blinked. It was the same voice. She can't be mistaken...or can she?

Around her, children screamed in delight due to fascination for the dog and to the fact that it was beside a sailor bear. They started to push towards Sakura, the dog and its owner.

* * *

It was chaotic. Syaoran cursed under his breath as he get pushed around. Even the children's parents got entangled in the scene. Rufus continued to bark excitedly. 

"Damn it." he said.

But his cursing did not help as a sudden movement from the crowd pushed him forward.

insert bumping sound here-

He bumped straight to the mascot. He felt the fake fur on his skin as he found himself sandwiched between the mob of kids and the bear. This caused his grip on the leash to loosen which allowed Rufus some freedom.

The dog started moving in circles...around Syaoran and the mascot.

"No Rufus! No!" he shouted at the dog as he realized that he was still holding the end of the leash and Rufus was going around them. The leash was starting to bind the bear's legs and his legs together. "No no no no! Don't Rufus! No!" he commanded the dog, but it was too late.

* * *

Sakura was dumbfounded when she heard the dog owner's voice due to its likeness to Damaski-is' voice over the phone. Now she thought she might faint as the guy bumped into her. She didn't know how to react to the idea of being so close to Damaski-is...physically. That is...if the guy was really him. She was not entirely sure. Her head was starting to spin with the topsy-turvy going on around her. 

"...Don't Rufus! No!" she heard him say once again.

_What is it now? What is happening? _The large bear headset prevented her to move that much but she still managed to look down at the dog. She gasped in horror when she saw her legs and the dog owner's legs being tied up by the leash.

The coil got tighter. Both of them started loosing their footing. The pushing of people around them did not alleviate the situation. In attempt to steady herself, Sakura could not help but to wrap her furry mascot arms around the young man's waist. He, too, seemed to be having the same problem that he had no choice but to place one hand on her back. He let go of the leash and tried taking it off but to no avail. The dog had made to many rounds.

For a brief moment, the park seemed to disappear as Sakura got a chance to come face to face with the guy as he turned his head about; his gaze followed the dog. She could not see clearly with all the racket going on, but she can tell that the man before her was indeed young. Perhaps, a couple of years older than she was. His hair covered most of his eyes, but from one sudden angle, she was able to get a glimpse of one deep hazel eye. She knew she hadn't met him before, but there was something about him that seemed familiar to her. Even so, Sakura felt warm as she tightened her arms around him.

Finally, the rottweiler stopped barking and started reaching for the anchor. "Damn it, Rufus!...no! Don't you dare!" the guy said alarmingly.

Sakura tried not to squeal. If this guy turned out to be really **him**, then she wouldn't want to blow her cover. Instead, she closed her eyes as the large dog placed its paws on her waist and tugged the anchor in full force.

And that was it. It was the last straw. Both lost their balance and came crashing hard on the ground.

insert crashing sound here-

* * *

The park seemed to disappear from Syaoran's consciousness as he fell to the ground together with the mascot. His left arm felt numb as the bear landed on it. His weight added to the pressure when he, himself, ended falling on **top** of the mascot. He had managed to slip his hand on the staff's headset to prevent the mascot's head from hitting the pebbled surface that could have caused a more serious injury. 

Time seemed to past as both of them lay motionless. Around them, people started to get worried. The rest of the sunken ship staffs started making way towards them. Syaoran, though, couldn't care any less of what's happening around him. His eyes remained closed as he waited for his body to scream the pain. He tried to move his head and realized that it was resting on something warm and soft. He breathe in deeply. A sweet fragrant scent met his nostrils.

_Women's perfume?_

The mascot gave a slight groan...a female groan. Syaoran got puzzled. Then it started to dawn at him. He ignored the inflicted hand and used his other arm to push himself up. He quickly lifted his body a bit to see the mascot before him.

Indeed, there lay the furry thing. Everything seemed intact except for the headset. It was partly detached. It revealed a delicate chin and a fair white neck where his face nuzzled ealier. Syaoran was shocked.

The person who wore the bear costume was a girl.

He looked at her wide-eyed. He didn't expect a female to be in such a bulky heavy thing. "Oh my god..." he started to say. "...are you alright?" He got worried. He knew his weight might have crushed her.

She gave another groan. She seemed to be in pain.

"I'm so sorry." he continued saying.

He heaved himself to the other side as other people loosened the leash on their feet. She hadn't spoken yet aside from the groans. This worried him even more.

From a far, Rufus stayed sitted; happily munching the silver anchor he took. Syaoran made a mental note to yell at the dog later. But for now, he decided to take off the girl's bear headgear. It was already partially separated. Removing it will be a piece of cake.

He reached down and was about to disentangle it when...

...a bony white hand shot out to restrain him.

"Woah." Syaoran exclaimed in surprise. He found himself face to face a ghoul-like man in a sailor outfit. For a second there, he wondered how on earth the sunken ship management hired such a scary person.

"Sir, are you alright?" another staff in same costume asked from behind.

"Uh...yeah..." he answered. "..but I don't know about her."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll take over from here. Our medics are on their way."

Syaoran was helped back to his feet. Sunken ship employees were flocking around him and checking whether he was injured. "No..no..I'm fine." he said despite the deep wound he got in one hand. "It's your mascot lady that needs to be checked upon."

Eriol came rushing through the crowd. "Syao-" then he realized he shouldn't be yelling his friend's real name. "..Yo man! What happened? Are you alright?" Eriol said instead.

"I'm fine. It's just a little scratch."

"Nice going in trying lay low." Eriol whispered when he arrived at Syaoran's side.

"Well this might not have happened if not for your blasted dog." Syaoran said accusingly.

"A dog will always be a dog." the lawyer chuckled.

Syaoran cursed under his breath. He was about to walk away when he remembered something. "Damn it, Eriol! The documents!" he exclaimed.

"What? Oh yeah...Agatha..." Eriol turned around and faced the cotton-candy stand. "I hate to say this but..." he started to say when his eyes fell on the location where they left the package.

Syaoran focused his gaze to the sweet stand.

The colorful container was gone.

"Shit." was the only thing Syaoran could say.

"You could try calling her later." Eriol suggested.

But Syaoran remained silent; a frown welling up on his forehead as sign that he was in deep thoughts.

"You know...just to confirm if she really got it." the lawyer continued.

"It's the bear..." Syaoran started to say weakly.

"What?" Eriol leaned a little closer.

"It's the bear!" Syaoran turned to his friend and shook him. "Don't you get it!"

"Get what?" the lawyer said confused.

Syaoran let go of him and started scanning the area. The sunken ship sailors were still at large. Everyone was there except for one. He looked up the railings and saw the medics but no injured person near them.

"It's her!" Syaoran said without looking at Eriol. "She's the one wearing the mascot costume!"

"The sunken ship sailor bear?"

"Yes. I thought it was really odd that the attraction's staffs started spreading out the park. She might have done something to gain access to these parts." Syaoran went around and started looking for any trace of the bear.

"Don't you think that's a little way off?" Eriol said trying to reason.

"It's not that far-off, Eriol. I mean...look at you. I made you pose as a hotdog man. Being a mascot is just a same thing." Syaoran grabbed Eriol by the sleeves. "Come on, Eriol. Let's spread up. She couldn't have gone that far."

After a few more minutes, both men met up in front of the sunken ship attraction.

"Nothing, Syaoran." Eriol started. "I even checked the management, and they can't seem to find her. What's more is that they couldn't find her file."

"Was she a regular employee?" Syaoran asked.

"According to the HR department, no. They said she just volunteered to do the job since the man who was suppose to be the mascot reported sick today."

"So she was just a passerby in the right place in the right time. Was that it?" he said looking down at his feet thinking; hands on hips.

"Yes." Eriol said flatly.

"I think it was really her." Syaoran concluded. "Darn! I can't believe I was so slow."

* * *

George had to erase some **'employee files' **at the sunken ship's office that he took him a while to go back to the car. By the time he arrived there and sat behind the wheels, his mistress was already seated at the passenger side still wearing the bear costume except for the headgear. 

"Miss..." he started to say.

"Just drive, George." Sakura said still breathing heavily. She looked straight; wide-eyed. Her face was flushed and she had her arms around the brown envelope; the colorful container tossed at the back seat.

"Zon't yah zink we shud scan it first for trazers?" the butler said thoughtfully.

"Just drive, George!" Sakura snapped. Then she realized that she just raised her voice to her loyal companion. "Just...drive..." she said more mellowed down. "...please..." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Need not zay more, miss." George nodded, started the engine and drove out of the park.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just realized how difficult it was for me to write in one tense. lolz. But I agree with what allychick said. I shouldn't be switching. So there, I tried writing in past tense (except for the dialogues, of course)

_**The part where I answer some questions:**_

"If I review a hundred times, will you put up a new chapter?"

very funny, mei-chan. lolz all I can say is that...I would be indeed compelled to put up something.

"btw where did you get the tsubasa information?"

oh sorry...I couldn't find the link. All I can remember is that it was officially announced a month ago.

Well then...I shall now await for my verdict.

Once again, thank you all for the support! R R!

Majah

(Add: I've edited those errors reviewers found in this chapter. Thanks Everyone for the support! )


	12. The Deal

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

George had to erase some **'employee files' **at the sunken ship's office that he took him a while to go back to the car. By the time he arrived there and sat behind the wheels, his mistress was already seated at the passenger side still wearing the bear costume except for the headgear.

"Miss..." he started to say.

"Just drive, George." Sakura said still breathing heavily. She looked straight; wide-eyed. Her face was flushed and she had her arms around the brown envelope; the colorful container tossed at the back seat.

"Zon't yah zink we shud scan it first for trazers?" the butler said thoughtfully.

"Just drive, George!" Sakura snapped. Then she realized that she just raised her voice to her loyal companion. "Just...drive..." she said more mellowed down. "...please..." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Need not zay more, miss." George nodded, started the engine and drove out of the park.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Deal**

Sunrise sneaked its way up towards the pink drapes of Sakura's room that early morning. Workers of the Kinimoto mansion can be heard from the window as they began to do their chores. It was just another day; another set of usual tasks. But for Sakura it was far from being ordinary.

Sakura's cellphone started to ring.

_-insert ringing sound here-_

_-ring-_

With her back flat on the bed, Sakura just stared at the phone on her hand.

_-ring-_

She hadn't slept a wink since last night.

_-ring-_

She was reluctant to read the documents inside the envelope after her little adventure in Central Park the day before.

_-ring-_

She was still confused.

_-ring-_

Tired...

_-ring-_

...anxious...

_-ring-_

...and excited. All in one emotion.

_-ring-_

She didn't know whether its because of how grand and ambitious the plans inside the envelope were that she felt like this.

_-ring-_

Or...the fact that the young man with the dog could be Damaski-is, and for him to fall on top of her will be too much for her to handle.

_-ring-_

And now, Damaski-is was calling her. He had been doing so since the day before.

_-ring-_

She couldn't get herself to answer it.

_-ring-_

Then finally, the ringing stopped. Sakura turned her head to face the display of her phone.

**_'15 missed calls from Damaski-is'_** It said.

"Well at least he hasn't been sleeping like me." she murmurred.

_Coward. _Sakura thought. _Look at what you get yourself into this time. _She looked up at the ceiling. Its own version of mini-heaven smiles back at her. Her room's cherubin painting in pink clouds filled her sight. They all look innocent and carefree. Too bad she doesn't feel like this that very moment.

It hit her right smack in the face. That everything in her little dreamworld inside InterVEST can be a reality. And all she had to do was **sign**. Sign the contract that Damaski-is included in the documents from Central Park. She had checked every part of it and with George's investigation inside the game backing it up, everything was clean. There was no indication that it was only a scheme of the other to get back at her.

Sakura sat up straight ignoring the pain from her muscles and bruises she got from yesterday's incident.

"This is it Sakura." she said to herself. "What shall it be?" she continued; grasping her phone hard. "It is an opportunity of a lifetime." looking at the papers before her. "It's not like everyone will know. You just have to bargain this with Damaski-is. Yes...that's the most logical thing to do. Bargain your side. He looks desperate enough, make sure you get your end as well."

And with that she started dialing Damaski-is' number.

* * *

Syaoran paced left, right and around his penthouse. He was still wearing the shirt from yesterday but replaced the jeans with boxers. Since he arrived, he had been calling Agatha. Unfortunately for him, she hasn't answered even one of it.

He stopped walking and looked at the his computer's monitor on his desk. He had logged on InterVEST the whole night, hoping that she'll be there as well, but his hopes were in vain.

"Argh!" he ruffled his hair in desperation. "I can't take this any longer!" He picked up his cellphone again and shook it in front of his face. "Where are you! Did you or did you not get the documents! Were you or were you not that sailor bear!" Then in a more mellowed down voice. "Cause if you were...the bear..." he softly said. "...are you alright? How many bruises did you get from the fall?"

Syaoran continued staring at the phone in his hand. He seemed to have calmed a bit as he heaved a sigh and sat down at the foot of his bed. He placed one hand on his face and closed his eyes.

_Okay...one more. Just one more try..._ he told himself.

* * *

Sakura was about to press the "call" button when her cellphone rang again.

_**'Damaski-is calling...**_

_**answer call or ignore to call dialled number?'**_

She took a deep breath and clutched the phone for a brief moment. _This is it. _She picked **'answer call'** and was about to say "hello" but Damaski-is spoke immediately.

"Are you alright?" he said in the other end worriedly.

"Hoe!" was the only thing Sakura could say.

"Hoe? That's it? After not answering my calls since yesterday, that's all you have to say to me... **'hoe'**?" he started to sound angry.

For a brief moment, Sakura forgot her uneasiness and anxious feeling, and started to counter him. "Well, I was surprised! I didn't expect you to ask me that."

"What were you expecting me to ask?" he asked. "After all...you might have ended up with bruises from yesterday."

Sakura's eyes widened as his words started to sink in. He mentioned bruises and was asking if she was alright. Could it be that...

_-image of the hazel-eyed young man with the dog flashed on her mind-_

She sat there quietly curled up with her knees touching her chest; one hand balled into a fist near her face. Does he know that it was her?

"Hello? Agatha? Are you still there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura lied.

It was Damaski-is' turn to stay quiet. He hesitated for a moment, yet finally he spoke with renewed determination. "I think you do...very well know what I mean."

Sakura gave a sharp intake of breath. The person she was talking to sounded so convinced and sure.

"You may enlighten me a little as to what it is you are saying." she replied.

"Ahmmm...okay. Might as well do since this is both getting us nowhere. I think it is quite obvious that you want to know how much I know, so I'm saying it out loud." he paused briefly. "I know you were the sunken ship bear, Agatha."

Upon hearing this, Sakura almost dropped the phone. She was kind of hoping that he didn't knew. Now the next thing that shall be baking her noodles was whether or not he had seen her face or even knew that she is Kinimoto Sakura. George assured her that the headgear did not fall off, but the young lad was close in removing it.

"Oh really?" she said in a voice which came out softer than expected.

"Yes. Really." he remarked. "Don't deny it, Agatha. Everything fell into place. I thought it was kinda weird that sunken ship employees suddenly spread through our area of meeting in the exact same time we are suppose to be there. I've even checked with the attraction's office. How odd for them not find any record about their dear little mascot that turned out to be a female."

Again, Sakura was silent. Damaski-is seemed to respect this for he did not speak another word either.

_-silence-_

_-silence-_

_-silence-_

_-silence-_

_-silence-_

"Are you that guy with the dog?" she finally had the courage to ask.

* * *

Syaoran's heart thumped hard inside his chest when Agatha asked him. He knew that if he said to her that she was the bear, the likeness of her asking him back about that, was great.

"Do you think it was me?" he asked the girl on the other end.

"Yes." she answered softly.

"Howcome?"

"Both of you sounded the same." she said.

Yes, that will be a giveaway. Again, he silently cursed Eriol's dog for being such a pain. He analyzed the situation for a moment. If she knew it was him, does this mean that she had recognized him as well? That he is Li Syaoran? She was wearing quite a bulky suit, and with all the commotion going around them, it would have been difficult to really observe things in front of her. The again, they were so close and tied up that she could have recognized him.

Syaoran's felt warm in having recalled when his face got nestled on her fair smooth neck. He could just smell her perfume scent once again.

"Hello? Damaski-is?" Agatha pulled him back to reality.

He shook his head to wipe out the thought and was slightly embarrassed that he had been drifting off.

"Yeah. It was me." he said bluntly.

Syaoran could have easily denied. He could have just said it was someone else that he hired. Or it was his brother hence the similarity of the voice can be plausible. But suprisingly he hurriedly admitted it. What was the point of denying it? He wanted things to be as clean as possible. If he wanted her to be his partner in this gigantic arrangement, he might as well try to be honest as possible.

_Well...okay...not that transparent, but it is a good way to start things._

He heard Agatha gasped. A smirk crept on his face. It looked like she was really the damn bear.

"There...I admit it. So now you know who I am." he remarked and to further test the waters. "I am a businessman, Agatha. You can check my track record IRL. You can drop by my office anytime you want. Now you know where to find me..."

"Hoe?" Agatha said; sounding confused.

Syaoran stopped. He was about to say more but hearing her like that...

_She didn't recognize me. She doesn't know I am Li Syaoran. _He realized.

"My god. I didn't know you were that blind." Syaoran chuckled.

"Hoe! Are you making fun of me!" Agatha seemed infuriated by his statement.

Smiling, he continued. "We were face to face. It's not like I was wearing a mask or something."

The doorbell rang. Who would visit him at this early hour? He stood up and went to answer the door.

"But I am wearing a large bear headgear! It's not easy to move around with it especially when your dog is jumping around excitedly!" Agatha blurted out.

He opened the door and saw Eriol standing there, already in his usual suit; crisp and fresh. "Ah! So the bear was really you!" Syaoran said triumphantly. Eriol raised a brow as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Syaoran mouthed **"Agatha"** while pointing to the phone he was holding. The lawyer's mouth curved into an "Oh" indicating that he understood. Syaoran started walking towards the glass sliding doors leading to the pool area with Eriol closed behind; listening.

"Hoe!" Agatha remarked again. "Ummmm..."

"Too late, Agatha...too late." Syaoran chuckled some more.

"Okay fine." she said bitterly. "It was me."

Syaoran reached the marble railings that surrounded the penthouse and looked far at the view that met him. Towering buildings shone like crystals from the sun's rays; a breathtaking view of the city during early morning which he got the priviledge of seeing, being able to reside on top of the tallest building in the country. Eriol, on the other hand, sat on one of the lounge chairs near the pool. He watched his friend with observant eyes.

"So, it is also safe to confirm that you got the documents intact since the container disappeared after the commotion with our dear little bear out of sight?" he said smiling.

"Yes." Agatha confirmed. "I have it."

"Great." Syaoran was relieved. If those plans got into the wrong hands, it will be the end of it all. "But..." his smile was replaced with a frown. "...were you alright?" reverting back to his question earlier. "You were after all..." he seeked for the right word. "...crushed."

"It's nothing." Agatha replied. "I can still survive. It was just a couple of bruises. The suit was heavily padded."

"Oh good. For a moment there I thought you were seriously injured." Then without really thinking, Syaoran murmurred in a low tone. "The thought of getting that smooth skin bruised alarmed me."

"What?"

Syaoran realized what he just said. "Ah! Um...nothing.." he stammered. "I said I am so sorry about the falling over thing."

Now both of Eriol's brows shot up. A mischievous smile formed on his lips. Syaoran saw this and glared at him.

"It's okay..." the girl in the other end said weakly.

There was an awkward silence.

silence-

silence-

silence-

Eriol rolled his eyes. He picked a small empty flower basket on top of the lounge table and threw it at Syaoran. His friend in return protected himself and motioned his hands indicating that he got the message.

"So..." Syaoran started to say. "I assume you've already read the documents. Even browsed the CD included in the package?"

"Yes." Agatha confirmed.

"And?" he waited for her answer.

"And I can't believe you are actually dreaming of something like this!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong? Don't you think it is too ambitious to actually dream of controlling every industry in the country?" she replied.

"You sound excited, though." Syaoran smiled as he leaned at the railings. He flashed a thumbs-up sign at Eriol.

Agatha seemed taken a back for a moment. "Ummm..."

"Ummm yourself." he chuckled. "You know that eventhough it is indeed ambitious it is not that farfetch to happen. In fact it can be done with InterVEST new schemes."

"Damaski-is..." Agatha started. He heard a noise at her end and concluded that she must be pacing about. "...tell me if I got this right. InterVEST will be launching an ultimate patch in two weeks...oh wait a minute...less than two weeks coz you already knew about this a few days ago."

"Yes." Syaoran nodded.

"And in this ultimate patch, InterVEST developers had stroke a deal with the government and with the business world to make it a reality not only inside the game but in real life as well."

"You found out about this yourself." he shrugged.

"Indeed, I did. After much coaxing in your part." then she continued. "The alleged patch was said to be already installed and is currently in stress testing. If no problem arises, it would be out to the public in a matter of days."

"That is correct."

"And you...being a veteran full-player want to get most of it and ahead of everyone for that matter. That is why you concocted this." He heard some rustling on her end and guessed that she was probably waving the documents in front of her.

"Again, you got it right." he once again confirmed.

"SkyLark, Incorporated." she stated out loud. "A corporation within the game, InterVEST, that shall spawn in the new city the ultimate patch shall create. This city within the game shall be containing infrastructures, businesses, and even government offices that actually exists in real life. Same stocks...same dealings...it's like going to your office but with the conveniences of being at home. InterVEST money will have the same equivalent with the currency we are using in the country. When you think about it...InterVEST won't be just another game. It will be like an extension of your work area."

"I heard InterVEST developers were frustrated programmers who failed to setup a virtual office system years back. They weren't able to this professionally before and hence used the game as an outlet. But eventually they were able to finally discover which technology to use and since InterVEST is quite popular, they've decided to integrate it within the game." Syaoran casually supplemented.

"I could just imagine the tax the government will be getting." she said.

"Huge. That's for sure. Every registered player of InterVEST are taxpayers. From their tax to the tax of their businesses, everything's going to pile up." he nodded as if Agatha was just in front of him.

"Yes...the registered players." she paused. "Which will lead me in that particular topic I should be discussing with you first."

"I'm all ears, princess." Syaoran smiled.

"Hmph." Agatha picked her words. "Again, correct me if I am wrong. The new city in InterVEST needed to have a feel of an existing society. The profits that can be earned inside are enormous that they have to make sure people are serious about their dealings inside, hence a society needed to be formed. So in order for anyone of us to enter this new city, you needed to be maritally connected to someone."

"And that is where you come in." he butted in.

"Indeed." her voice became unreadable. "You want me to marry you inside InterVEST."

"Yes."

"I've checked my reliable sources and it is safe to say that civil status within the game will ONLY stay within the game and not in real life." she said.

"That is what I've been telling you before. There is no need to worry. It's not like we are getting married in real life as well. The status is only within the game. The only thing that shall be valid in real life are those that has anything to do with business." he said in a convincing voice.

"Okay...okay..I get the point." Agatha sighed. "But let's be frank shall we?"

"Sure." Syaoran ran a hand on his messy hair. Eriol placed his hand under his chin as he listened.

"You are really greedy." she said straight.

Syaoran chuckled. "Ouch. I'm hurt."

"If other people will hear about your marriage proposal in InterVEST. They would probably think..._'oh look Damaski-is finally fell for his rival. That's so romantic.'..._"

"Isn't it romantic?" he said in an exaggerated tone; obviously faking it.

"Oh yes, it is. Look I'm swooning." Agatha said sarcastically. "Especially after reading your SkyLark, Inc. documents of combining my game assets to yours which will eventually lead for SkyLark to have a business empire in every industry in InterVEST available."

"Exactly." A huge smile is forming widely at the young man's face.

"You greedy greedy little pig!"

"Ouch and Ouch." Syaoran laughed. "Like what I said before, Agatha. This is a business deal. That's all there is to it."

"Yeah, I can plainly see that now." she said somewhat irritated.

"Don't tell me you are actually hoping for something more?" he said haughtily. This caused Eriol to smirk.

"What!" she remarked in a high pitched voice.

"I mean, if you were hoping...well that can be arranged. I am ready to do anything necessary to get what I want. And if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll act the part. We are suppose to roleplay after all." he remarked mischievously.

"OF ALL THE NERVE!" Agatha said angrily. "What do you take me for? Some highschool girl waiting for her first kiss!"

"Well, you do look quite young." Syaoran observed as he remembered the delicate chin. "...your neck, that is..."

"My neck! You can immediately conclude after seeing only that!"

"Easy...easy...you are already shouting, dear Agatha." he continued to laugh.

"As far as I can remember, you are not that old either. Probably a couple of years older than I am." she blurted.

"So...you are a couple of years younger than I am."

"Hoe!" she seemed to have realized that she had mentioned more than she should.

This only amused Syaoran more. "I am finding that little expression of yours...cute."

"Stop it, Damaski-is! You don't have to act it. Just drop the whole thing and let's proceed with talking business." she said in a serious tone.

"I am kind of hoping for that."

"Okay...well here is the thing. I have no problem with the merging nor with SkyLark." she started.

"Good. Good." he nodded while looking in Eriol who is still at that moment, carefully listening.

"But I have two issues I have to discuss with you before I sign any contract."

"And those are?" Syaoran waited patiently.

"First, is the control of SkyLark." Agatha said matter-of-factly.

"What about it?"

"I want equal control." she said strongly.

Syaoran frowned. "But won't you have equal control of it as my wife inside InterVEST?"

"Actually, as your wife I would have equal priviledges but in terms of decision-making, Damaski-is, if you add every stock share up. You'll own 51 percent of it and I'll own 49 percent." she complained. "Your voting power still exceeds mine, meaning in every decision we have to make legally, yours will be automatically recognized. That's not pretty fair, Damaski-is."

"It added up to those precentage? I must have skipped it."

"Oh really?" she sounded like she was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Swear!" Syaoran started walking towards his computer inside to check on the numbers. "I've been too excited about the whole thing that I only estimated the shares. They both look equal to me." He motioned for Eriol to follow. The lawyer understood and went inside as well. Syaoran pointed towards the computer. Eriol nodded and logged into InterVEST to access Damaski-is' stocks record. Syaoran watched as Eriol computed and produced a graph of his and Agatha's assets.

"Well. It may look equal but 1 percent can make a difference." Agatha pouted a little.

Syaoran waited as Eriol provided the numbers. In the end, his share really did exceeded 1 percent. "Bravo, Agatha. You were able to take this in consideration overnight? You're really good. I wonder what you really do in real life."

Agatha choked at the remark.

"Hey, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine...I'm fine. Something just caught in my throat."

"I'm looking at the percentage in the computer now." he continued and studied the graph Eriol provided him. "Hmmm...we could attain equal percentage if you'll gain another asset."

"That's all I have." she replied. "It would take time to get another one since I just acquired real estate lots in Suban City. You know the rules. There should be a 30-day span before you can buy another asset."

"I can't wait that long. The patch will be officially announced in matter of days."

"Well, I'm not going to sign the contract if it says you'll get 51 percent." she stood her ground.

Syaoran thought about it for a second. "Then I'll give you one of mine."

"What?" Agatha couldn't believe what she just heard.

"The rule says you cannot buy for a span of 30 days. There is nothing stated which says that you cannot accept one traded to you for free."

"But won't that look suspicious?"

"I'll just say that it is an engagement gift." Syaoran nodded.

"You're going to give me a full asset as an engagement gift?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "People would normally give rings or items in InterVEST, you know."

"I am Helroi Damaski-is. Who says I'm normal?" he smiled arrogantly to himself.

"Hoe!"

"Actually, I think that would be a very good image. It could just plainly say to everyone that we are indeed elites and powerful people." Syaoran rejoiced at the thought.

"Okay...let me replace my description of you earlier. You are a greedy greedy power-hungry pig."

Syaoran grinned. "You must make the best of this opportunity. It may not come again." he paused to look at his asset records. "So...is there anything you would like to have that I own."

Agatha was silent for a moment and thought about it. "Are you really going to give it to me?"

"Why must I always repeat myself to you?"

"I can't help it, okay! It's not like we are friends or something. I am still dealing with the thought." then she continued. "I'll be happy with anything as long as it will make us have an equal percentage."

"Fine. I'll have my lawyer..." he looked at Eriol. "...arrange it...today." His friend's shoulder drooped down when he mentioned the word "today".

"Hoe! That fast?"

"I see no point in doing it in a later time." Syaoran patted his friend's head. Eriol, in return, narrowed his eyes and started doing the papers for asset transfer inside InterVEST.

"But there is another thing! I said two things, right?" Agatha reminded him.

"Shoot."

"I'm not going to register as a full player." she said.

"What!" Syaoran thought he heard wrong. "You are not going to register as a full-player?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell not!" he started to pace around the room. "How are we going to go through our plan if you are not a full player?"

"The ultimate patch is not applicable to rogues, but it doesn't say it is invalid to half-players as well." Agatha explained.

"You want to be a half-player?" he asked. Eriol frowned upon hearing this.

"Yes." she answered.

"But why do you prefer to be a half-player when there are more priviledges being a full-player?"

"I know you are quite prominent, Damaski-is. And you have no problems with people getting acquianted with your life IRL, but with me it's a different thing." she explicated. "I wish for my true identity to remain a secret from the outside world. I would support you in any way I can inside InterVEST, but that's about it. We can do business as usual through the game or through a call. I think our little system is quite efficient as it is."

"Wouldn't it be much each easier if we knew each other IRL." Syaoran pointed out.

"NO." Agatha stressed. "I'm sorry but I have personal issues that I couldn't tell you. Being a half-player will gain me access to the new city, but with the comforts of not exposing my identity to the public. That's about it, Damaski-is. These are my terms. If you agree, then fine...I'll sign your contract. If not, then it is best that you find someone else. Rest assured, though, that I shall be honorable and shall not expose these plans of yours if I choose not to sign. That I can give you for all your troubles."

Syaoran was quiet for a minute. He continued to pace around. He stopped at the glass sliding doors and placed a hand on his hips and sighed. Half-players also qualify to the new scheme. It would be harder doing business in such an aloof arrangement, but still it was better than nothing. There was no one else who had Agatha's qualifications that matched his.

"You got a deal." Syaoran told Agatha. "If you want to be a half-player than a full-player...then fine."

"Great!" she said cheerfully in the other line. "All documents shall be picked up and sent to InterVEST's main business centers through the safe deposit box both of us will get upon registering SkyLark."

"There's no other choice." he said while looking at Eriol who just shrugged. "So when are you going to sign the contract?"

"I'll sign it when I receive the asset transfer from you."

"Good. Then it is safe to say that SkyLark shall be born, first thing in the morning." Syaoran smiled dreamily.

"Hopefully. If everything goes well." Agatha agreed. "So I guess, it is settled then?"

"Yeah." he confirmed.

"Okay. I have to go now. The earpiece in my cellphone is starting to get hot." she said in a less agitated tone.

Syaoran gave a small laugh. "Mine as well." He was about to say goodbye when he remembered something. "And oh, Agatha..."

"Hmmmm?"

"The day they launch the ultimate patch, I want you to get yourself ready." then he started to smile mischievously. "You're going to get the most memorable marriage proposal ever inside InterVEST."

"Hoe!"

"...and the grandest wedding ever." he ended in a mysterious tone.

"Show-off." and with that Agatha hanged up.

For a moment, Syaoran just stared at the glistening pool outside. The sun had risen in a sturdy position in the sky. He had been talking to her for that long.

"...the grandest wedding ever." Eriol mimicked him.

Syaoran chuckled. "Would I settle for anything less?" he moved his head to the side to face his friend.

Eriol gave a light smirked and reverted his attention back to the asset transfer on the screen. "For someone who is career oriented, you sure no how to flirt with the ladies."

"I'm not flirting."

"Oh yes, you were."

"Agatha is still a girl. It doesn't hurt to try to get her using those kind of methods." Syaoran said casually.

"So you admit it."

"Maybe..." Syaoran stepped outside and picked up the flower basket, Eriol threw at him earlier. "...and you actually threw this to me." He threw the thing back to the lawyer inside.

"Hey!" Eriol exclaimed as he caught the small basket before it hit him. "You were letting your heart speak out. I mean..." he once again used a Syaoran-like tone. "**_...The thought of getting that smooth skin bruised alarmed me_**...I mean, what kind of business talk was that?" Eriol reminded him. "...or should I ask...which part of your body was having that kind of conversation?" he teased.

"Very funny, Eriol...very funny." Syaoran answered sarcastically.

"Does she really smell that good?" his friend's smile widened.

"Eriol!"

"Okay Okay fine." Eriol raised his hands in defeat, then he suddenly reverted to a more serious tone. "You know...you could easily trace her. We could check her number...get a name or something like that."

"You think I didn't know that?" Syaoran started to walk back inside. "But both of us gave our word. If she doesn't want to be known IRL, then I repect that."

Eriol shook his head. "Very well, then. If that is what you want."

The businessman moved towards the bathroom. He had been wearing yesterday's clothes for too long. "Why were you here this early, Eriol?" he asked the other while he started to remove his shirt.

"Because unlike you, I am just a regular employee who had fixed hours of work to attend to."

"Ha-ha." Syaoran said, his voice muffled from inside the bathroom. "You know those don't apply to you."

"Either way, I find it a need to do since you seem to have forgotten about an appointment which you needed to keep badly today." Eriol continued to type and click at the computer.

"And that is?" He finally had the shirt off and was turning on the shower.

"A certain luncheon with family members?" Eriol said as he leaned back on his seat. "...particularly requested by your mother?"

"OH SHIT!" a loud crash can be heard from the bathroom indicating that Syaoran must have dropped something. "Damn it, Eriol! I completely forgot!"

"Yeah I know, what are friends for."

From inside the bathroom, Syaoran had been throwing curses. His voice got drowned by the sound of running water.

"And Syaoran...I hate to be another deliverer of bad reminders, but...are you sure you shouldn't mention Section 41 to Agatha?" Eriol asked his friend again.

The sound of water stopped echoing as Syaoran turned it off to answer Eriol clearly. "And I shall say it to you again. There is no need for her to know that."

"Sure?" the lawyer repeated.

"Yes. It is not like I'm going to die in the next set of years anyway."

"What if...you do die?" Eriol's face was unreadable as he took off his glasses and started wiping them with a piece of cloth.

Syoaran gave a small laugh. "Then that's why you are here for. It's going to be your job to fill her in with those details."

Eriol placed his glasses back. "Great." he said with a smile forming on his face.

* * *

Fujitaka stared at the crackling fire inside his stone fireplace quietly and unmovingly. His eyes were unreadable as he leaned back at the wooden seat. Not far, a simple-styled table complemented the room. Its top adorned with lace and a vase contained three stems of carnations. At the corner, nearest to where he was seated, lay a wooden box. It looked old and musty. Its obvious existence throughout time and time before was greatly emphasized.

The aging man heaved a sigh as he slowly reached for the box. The grandfather clock, which was nestled between two bookcases, chimed an hour past noon. It was snowing outside at the Kinimoto mountain cabin up north.

"I haven't opened you for quite a while." he started saying in a sad voice, as if waiting for the antique box to reply. He ran his fingers to the almost wornout carvings on top of it. His eyes reflected his sad tone. It was his grandfather's death anniversary and as usual, Fujitaka visited that lone place in the middle of the wilderness.

Finally, Fujitaka opened the box. The drapes were drawn and the light from the fireplace casted shadows inside the wooden case, but no sooner than the later, an object glistened from within when a lost stray of bright reflection caught it.

A silver knife lay quietly inside. It was apparent that like its container, the knife was also quite old. Yet despite of it, its blade lay sharp. But what seems to be most distinguished about the small weapon was the crest carved at the edge of its handle...

...a crest of a moon surrounded by stars; the crest of the Kinimoto family.

He moved to reach for it inside, but he hesitated and withdrew his hand. "I am not worthy to hold you." Fujitaka said. "For I, myself, hold a grudge against them."

As if on cue, his hand fell on an empty spot below where the old knife rested. The red cushion was molded as if to hold another object; another object of same size and feature...

...another knife of its kind.

But the spot lay unmoved and hallowed.

Fujitaka's hands gripped both sides of the wooden compartment hard as his frowning eyes fell upon the empty slot. As much as he wanted to honor the secret his great grandfather had told him before, he couldn't erase the memories of the events that happened that almost cost him his daughter's life.

Time seemed to past as he sat there staring from the knife to the empty spot.

"This is getting me nowhere." he finally said. He closed his eyes as he calmed himself down. When he finally opened them, he focused his attention to the lid of the opened box. From within, an old picture was attached to it. Its yellowish and tarnished material beckoned Fujitaka. It had been there ever since. Hidden from sight...hidden deep from the years. The fury that surfaced inside his eyes was replaced with sadness. He stared at the picture. The room was shadowy and the only thing that can be made out of it was the features of two middle-aged men smiling.

"I don't think..." he started. "...Touya will understand. But you should be handed down from one generation to another and he is, after all, my eldest." he bent his head. "...Sakura, in the other hand, will...but I don't want her to carry the burden. You should have been buried with the rest of history."

And with that, Fujitaka closed the box.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am quite aware that corporations needed to be own by a certain number of people and not just two. But heck this is another world and I don't like to call SkyLark...just SkyLark or SkyLark Partnership something. SkyLark Incorporated has much more impact. Plus the word "incorporated" serves a dual meaning in this fic's title. So I hope you don't mind me making SkyLark owned by two people only.

Well...it's been quite a while. Yeah I know...it had taken me so long to update. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy. I just stole some time to write this coz I know there are people who are routing for the story. My apologies.

Well I hope my reviewers and readers are still out there.

R and R!

Thankies!


	13. Family Duties

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"This is getting me no where." he finally said. He closed his eyes as he calmed himself down. When he finally opened them, he focused his attention to the lid of the opened box. From within, an old picture was attached to it. Its yellowish and tarnished material beckoned Fujitaka. It had been there ever since. Hidden from sight...hidden deep from the years. The fury that surfaced inside his eyes was replaced with sadness. He stared at the picture. The room was shadowy and the only thing that can be made out of it was the features of two middle-aged men smiling.

"I don't think..." he started. "...Touya will understand. But you should be handed down from one generation to another and he is, after all, my eldest." he bent his head. "...Sakura, in the other hand, will...but I don't want her to carry the burden. You should have been buried with the rest of history."

And with that, Fujitaka closed the box.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Family Duties**

Syaoran skillfully flipped the knife he had on his hand. Its shimmering blade shone against the gloomy hallways of the Li Historical House. It was way past noon and as usual, he was late on a family luncheon. Servants in round-collared red oriental clothes bowed as he passed by them. Syaoran nodded and continued playing with his little weapon.

It had been quite sometime since he had walked on the carpeted floors of the huge house that was known to be Li Yelan's home. Paintings of the Li family's ancestors beckoned him as they stood out from the old oak panels. Eventhough the halls were clean, the glints of the sun which invaded through tall glass windows, gave the place a musty feeling. Like the opera house, Li Yelan's residence shouted history beyond anything else.

Syaoran felt nostalgic as he stepped further down to the largest room at the end of the long passageway. He paused for a while to look at his reflection at a medium-sized mirror near the door. For a brief moment he could see himself as a young boy, wearing a small bow tie, tailored shorts and jacket with dirt-free shoes and ivory-white socks. He fiddled the knife he had in his hand as he remembered the day his father died. The alleged knife was passed down to him being the only son in the direct descendants of the Li bloodline.

He decided to face the antique mirror squarely. The reflection of the boy was now lost and he could only see himself; tall and sturdy in his black coat and shirt with matching pants. His hair still hung wet from the recent shower he had. He looked like a grown man, but inside, Syaoran knew that the boy in him had stopped growing and was replaced with something more vengeful.

He reached for the wooden carvings around the mirror. The artwork was symbolic for any Li. Because the one who made those was the same man who made the crest etched in the knife he now held; the symbol of a sun surrounded by stars- the Li family crest.

"And to think you almost lost that years ago." a woman's voice spoke from behind.

"My apologies. Like what I said to sister," Syaoran faced the origin of the voice. " it will never happen again."

"I know it can be dramatic for that knife to actually be tainted by that family's blood. So you may use it in any manner you like." Li Yelan stood elegantly under the family room's large doorframe. Her hair tied in a bun with a few strands of long black hair hung loose on the side of her fine face. Streaks of gray hair blended neatly againts the ornaments which adorned her head. Like the people in the household, she too, wore an oriental dress. Except hers was in elegant jade green and a distinguishable rank emulated from her being; signifying a powerful mistress of the manor. "But, you must be careful. I don't want our family to be branded as murderers by the polite society."

Syaoran chuckled. "Better rumors than actual facts, eh Mother?"

"Yes. Better." Yelan said firmly. She strode like a ghost towards her son. "So how's the family's little boy?" she started to say as she reached for Syaoran's coat and neatly pulled it into place. "Enjoying a man's world, I hope?"

"Mother..." he complained after seeing how fixed he looked the moment his mother's hands touched his clothing. Yelan frowned when he loosened his coat a bit, thus destroying what she just did. "I am a grown man." Syaoran continued to say to his mother. "No need for you to worry yourself with me."

"No need for you to get disturbed by your own mother...you mean." she said haughtily and turned on her heels to start walking back to the room which she emerged from a while ago.

Syaoran placed his hands on his hips and bent his head a little as he watched the older woman stride briskly away from him. He sighed. "It's not like that..." he started to follow her. "I've been really busy."

"Too busy to even visit your family?" Yelan waved her hand about; showing her disapproval. A young maid bowed at her when she reached the middle of the room. "Your fan, Madam."

"Thank you, Ching." Yelan said and took the fan from the maid. "Be gone, now."

"Yes, Madam." Ching bowed once again and left.

By this time, Syaoran had reached the family room. He was greeted by nods from elderly Lis'. He nodded to them in return. At the far end of the room, his sisters waved and smiled at him. The eldest, Mei-ling, just sat there with one brow raised and shaking her head disapprovingly. She tapped her elegant watch signifying the time. Syaoran could only smile apologetically.

"I just saw Mei-ling a few days ago." he said hopefully. His sister rolled her eyes.

Yelan turned back to him in a snap. "That..doesn't count!" Yelan scolded him while waving the fan she held in front of his face. "When was the last time you were here, Li Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran squinted a bit when his mother called him in his full name, and placed both hands inside his pocket. "Ummm..." he appeared to be thinking. "...a...while?"

"Months!" Yelan said as she tapped his son's head with the tip of the closed fan. "How can a Li such as yourself withstand the need of going to this historic manor!"

_Oh boy..._He thought to himself. This is going to take some time. He must find a way to revert things before he ended up getting preached at for the rest of the afternoon. "I still keep in touch, dear mother." Syaoran said in his most adorable smile, hoping that it will melt the anger that had been boiling up inside Yelan. "I haven't been here for months, yes...I admit...I am sorry." he moved closer and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. "...but I am still a very active member, am I not?" he directed his question to their relatives nearby. They all nodded in agreement. "Why... I think that plot of yours in getting the opera house away from the Kinomotos' reach was utterly magnificent. I believe I shelled out one or two resources to get your contacts to agree to your will." He hugged his mother from behind. "Would I ever forget my loving family?"

This seemed to have worked. Yelan softened a little; her anger evaporating fast. "Oh...alright." She broke free from Syaoran and once again tapped the tip of ther fan on his head harder this time. "Just make sure that you stay faithful to your duties."

Again, Mei-ling rolled her eyes. Her beloved brother striked again.

Syaoran smiled triumphantly. "Of course, mother. Nothing's more important than family." He pulled out a cushioned chair nearby and sat.

"Good." Yelan appeared to be contented. She sat as well, near Mei-ling. "Since it is quite obvious that my son had missed the luncheon," she started saying to the rest of the Lis inside the room. "I shall go ahead with the matter at hand. May he starve to death if he hasn't eaten lunch yet."

Syaoran bent his head downwards; smiling. His sisters, except Mei-ling, giggled.

"As you all know this morning papers bore a rather interesting news." Yelan started to say. The people in the room started to whisper against one another; nodding.

Syaoran frowned. "What news?" He had been busy with Agatha that he hadn't read the papers yet.

"Oh for the love of God, Xiao Lang. You were the last person I expect not to know." his mother sounded surprised. "You are, after all, a very active player in that game."

His eyes widened at the mention of the word, "game". _Could it be? _"There's an announcement regarding InterVEST?" he asked anxiously.

Mei-ling reached out and gave him a copy of the morning paper. Syaoran hurriedly took it and there he saw the headline.

_**'InterVEST reveals another breakthrough in Technology'**_

His heart started beating fast as he continued to read the article.

_**'Next week, fourth day of the new month, InterVEST and the government shall be holding a grand event **_

_**as they launch a surprise scheme that shall rock the business world for a lifetime. As for now, the minds**_

_**behind the new feature are keeping their mouth shut as to what it is. All that they are giving the press**_

_**is the invitation for EVERYONE to come in this, what they call, the largest evolution that shall happen in **_

_**the gaming industry.'**_

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. How could he missed this? InterVEST was announcing the damn patch in four days. And here he was thinking it would come out in a week or two's notice.

"What's the matter, Xiao Lang? You look pale." the ever observant Mei-ling asked him. "Do you know anything about this new InterVEST scheme? I believe you said to me before that you were cooking up something. Is this it?" All eyes in the room turned to him.

"Well...um.." he stammered while cursing his sister silently. "...there had been rumors for upgrades but nothing solid. I don't know what this could be." He lied. His mother will throw a fit if she finds out that he had plans in marrying someone he only knew in the game. Eventhough, they would only roleplay, somehow he was aware that it would hurt his mother's pride in choosing rightful matches for every Li.

"That's a shame." Yelan remarked. "I was kind of hoping you would know something since you are doing large transactions within that complicated game."

"Unfortunately, no. I have no idea. I am as surprised as you are." It was half true since he was indeed, surprised. Mei-ling's eyes narrowed but she opted to remain quiet.

"Very well then." his mother straightened her posture. "This InterVEST thing is a very grand event. Everyone is invited to attend. Meaning, the Kinomotos will be there as well, together with tons and tons of people." she paused to smile connivingly. "This is a good chance to strike again, don't you think?" Upon saying this, she started to fan herself briskly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Syaoran.

_No. Not now, mother. _He silently thought to himself. The launch of the Ultimate Patch would be the most important event of his life. He couldn't possibly taint it with whatever plot his mother was planning to do to their enemies.

"Xiao Lang..." Yelan interrupted his thought.

"Yes, mother." he said as he sat straighter.

"For all of this time, you've been concocting **'unexpected acquiantances'** with the Kinomotos during events, that I leave this one to you." his mother said. Everyone motioned approvingly.

Syaoran's eyes cannot be read as he stared at his mother.

"Remember, dear brother..." Mei-ling butted in. "...duties."

"Of course." he said plainly and composed, but inside Syaoran felt like screaming.

"Splendid!" Yelan exclaimed. "Then, it's settled. You have the family's support in whatever it is you would come up with, Xiao Lang." The rest of their relatives smiled happily.

"I'll inform all of you tomorrow." Syaoran confirmed in an impersonal tone. His goofy attitude earlier was gone.

* * *

"I would fetch your car now, Master Li." a vallet working fo the Li family told him as soon as he stepped out of Yelan's historic house. 

"No, thank you. I think I need some fresh air. I'll walk over to my car." Syaoran said to the young man.

"As you wish, sir." the young vallet bowed and went to tend to the other Li family members.

Syaoran walked absent-mindedly towards his car. His thoughts were roaming. Such a good timing for his mother to pick the InterVEST event to plot something against the Kinomotos, and better yet, hinting on him that particular preference of harming the other family's princess.

"How the hell am I going to do two different yet grand things in one night? That would probably be the day I get announced publicly as one of the owners of SkyLark." he said to himself as he reached his car. He opened the door, slid in, closed it and stared silently at the steering wheel. He silently thanked Agatha for registering as a half-player instead of a full one. Otherwise, her true name will also be revealed together with his...in front of his family. His mother won't be that happy if she heard his only son proposing in front of thousands of people in the event to a woman he hardly knew; game or not a game.

His thoughts were again interrupted as his cellphone rang.

_-insert ringing sound here-_

Syaoran slid it open and answered. "Yeah?"

"For a man who just got a new company that shall monopolize the industry, you sounded down." the man in the other end remarked.

"She signed the contract, Eriol?" he felt revived at the thought.

"Yes. The transfer was made with no problem. And as Agatha promised, **she signed the merge**. The documents were waiting in InterVEST's main office. Your copy of the key to SkyLark's safe deposit box is waiting for you there, so I suggest you drop by before going home." his lawyer explained.

"That was fast." Syaoran checked whether he was hallucinating or not.

"Have I ever let you down?" Eriol chuckled. "I am faster than a speeding bullet when it comes to legality. And you did tell me before to make things legal as soon as she agrees."

"What will I do without you, Eriol?" a small smile started to form on Syaoran's lips.

"You don't sound so happy, though." Eriol observed. "Cause normally, you would be ecstatic."

"Don't mind me. I am once again hooked with family **'duties'.**"

"This is the first time I heard you sad in correlation with the word 'duty'. You would normally be jumping for joy at the chance of striking at the Kinomotos."

"Yeah, well...unfortunately, mother wants me to do it at the day of the launch." Syaoran said grimly.

"You're kidding. I thought your mother was not interested in InterVEST."

"She isn't. It's the crowd and opportunity that she loves the most." he explained.

"Great. Then you will be very busy that day." Eriol chuckled. "...in four days to be exact."

"You've read the papers, I assume?"

"Yup. Read it as soon as you left." his friend confirmed.

"Damn, Eriol! Everything's moving so fast." Syaoran said; gripping the stirring wheel with the other free hand.

"Well, you do want everything to happen immediately. As far as I can see, you are getting what you wanted."

"I guess, you're right." he sighed. "I just hope my family 'duties' don't interfere with my plans with SkyLark in that glorious day."

"Knowing fate...I'm sure it will." Eriol said in an indifferent tone.

Syaoran frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I just felt like saying something mysterious." Eriol laughed.

"You are impossible, Eriol. Utterly, impossible." Syaoran said jamming his key to his car. "If you don't have anything more to say, I'm going now. I'd better see my beloved SkyLark's spot in InterVEST then call Agatha afterwards."

"Sure, go ahead. My work's done for this day anyway." his lawyer said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." and with that Syaoran hanged up and started his car.

* * *

Eriol leaned back at his seat. He had been smiling for quite some time now. Li Yelan ordered his son to do something harmful to the Kinomotos at the day InterVEST launches the Ultimate Patch. 

"Fate is quite handy, don't you think so Rufus?" he said to his loyal dog.

Rufus could only bark happily back at him. Eriol reached at the dog and patted his head. "That was a great thing you did in Central Park."

The dog howled excitedly as if to agree with his master. The lawyer laughed once again. He seemed to think for a while then clicked on something on his computer.

The screen flashed before him.

**'InterVEST Ultimate Patch Launch welcome drinks guest entrance layout' **it said.

Eriol smiled evilly as he placed Li Syaoran's name in the same panel as the Kinomotos. "You know, Rufus..." the dog barked again. "..the event shall be having a welcome drink area wherein guests would be able to mingle before the actual event starts. They would be entering from different doors in the Grand Hotel." he said pointing to the floorplan at his computer. "Wouldn't it be nice to place my dear friend's name in same entrance the Kinomotos' shall be taking instead of being with me? It would be nice to see all of them in one room." Rufus howled again.

"Ata' boy! You understand your master well." he said; chuckling. "Hmmm...the problem would be, I have to take one person out from that entrance since I'll be squeezing in, Syaoran's." He surveyed the list once again. His eyes caught the name 'Daidouji Tomoyo'. He grinned with delight. "Now, this will spice things up in my side. I mustn't be lonely during that time." Rufus could only bark at his master's devious plans.

Eriol dragged Tomoyo's name towards the panel where his name was enlisted. He sat back and admire the masterpiece of names and layout he had been creating for the past hour.

"This is going to be quite fun, don't you think so, Rufus? " he said laughing as the dog howled in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know...this chapter is shorter than usual. I was planning on writing through upto the day of the InterVEST official launch, but I realized that that day would be something that should be carefully planned out and written with much thought and timing, that I decided to allot a whole chapter just for that event. I think I've supplied quite enough information in this chapter so...it will have to do.

_This is the part where I answer some questions:_

No, Damaski-is is not from a book. I just made that part up when George said that.

About the vampire overlord thing, i guess it is somewhat close to something IRL. I believe I heard something from Blade II about a name that sounded like Damaski-is (but with a different spelling) that it kinda stuck with me. But that's about it. Everything about the Damaski-is in this fic were made-up.

No, Agatha's name doesn't have a particular history. It was just the first english name which I formed in my mind when I was thinking of a cosign for Sakura. lolz

Yes, when you impose the Li's and Kinomoto's crest against one another, it will look like Sakura's magic circle in the anime.

Well, that's about it. I am glad that my readers are still out there. I tried to update faster than usual. ("recently usual" coz before I was updating every two days) Next chapter won't take a month, I hope. Probably next week. Or if I get into the mood, within this coming week.

For now...

**YOU COULD ALL DIE FROM THE SUSPENSE!** muhahahahaha -insert ebil laugh here-

I'm just kidding! lolz. I have no idea how many of you are routing for this story, but I would like to take this moment to thank everyone again. I've improved so much in terms of writing and having the confidence in expressing my stories. This is hell a lot faster than drawing everything in a manga.

Reviews encourage me to write more...and faster. So R and R!

Love you all!

(edit: I've taken in account the grammar errors nyul found in this chapter. I think I am getting the hang of that backup/export feature of for editing. tnx!)


	14. Tavenzouh

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Eriol smiled evilly as he placed Li Syaoran's name in the same panel as the Kinomotos. "You know, Rufus..." the dog barked again. "..the event shall be having a welcome drink area wherein guests would be able to mingle before the actual event starts. They would be entering from different doors in the Grand Hotel." he said pointing to the floorplan at his computer. "Wouldn't it be nice to place my dear friend's name in same entrance the Kinomotos' shall be taking instead of being with me? It would be nice to see all of them in one room." Rufus howled again.

"Ata' boy! You understand your master well." he said; chuckling. "Hmmm...the problem would be, I have to take one person out from that entrance since I'll be squeezing in, Syaoran's." He surveyed the list once again. His eyes caught the name 'Daidouji Tomoyo'. He grinned with delight. "Now, this will spice things up in my side. I mustn't be lonely during that time." Rufus could only bark at his master's devious plans.

Eriol dragged Tomoyo's name towards the panel where his name was enlisted. He sat back and admire the masterpiece of names and layout he had been creating for the past hour.

"This is going to be quite fun, don't you think so, Rufus? " he said laughing as the dog howled in unison.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Tavenzouh**

"A call for you, Sir." a refined ederly butler entered while holding a delicate-looking telephone. "...in the secured line."

"Oh hello, Charles. Is that my dear little lad?" an older man spoke up from a musty couch at the far end of the room. His white brows raised up in delight.

The butler named Charles made his way in the twist and turns of expensive porcelains and urns which remained scattered in the massive room. Piles of old upholstery laid in heaps as if it had just been thrown around by a tornado. The walls were covered with worn-out textile which could have been glorious during its days.

"Indeed, Sir. It is none other." Charles said; his pointed nose held up high as he finally reached his destination.

The older man's smile was radiant when he took the phone from the butler. "Thank you, Charles. You may go now."

"Very well, Sir." he slightly nodded and made his way back to the door.

The old man waited until he was once again alone before placing the receiver on his ears. "Eriol, my lad. How have you been?" he said while looking out the window beside his seat. The wind blew into the room which made a few strands of his long graying hair escaped its knot at the back.

"I should be the one asking you that." the young man, on the other end, replied.

The seated man briefly chuckled. "Well that will depend on what you shall report to me."

"Seriously, don't you think of anything else?" Eriol exclaimed. "You should be taking care of your health. This whole InterVEST scheme is stressing you out."

"In contrary, dear lad." he leaned as if Eriol was just in front of him. "It is revitalizing me." he whispered. "And besides...I am here, aren't I? This place is supposed to be my healing ward." He, then, examined the lush green meadows which met his eyes outside the window. Clouds above drifted in the blue sky like cottons. "This place..." he continued "...is so peaceful, but inside me...it is far from being like so." his eyes appeared distant for a moment.

Eriol's sigh can be heard from his end. "I am doing the best I can. Too much actually, since I am starting to feel guilty because no matter how you put it. I am betraying a close friend."

"This is for Li Xiao Lang's own good." the old man said firmly.

"Yes, I know that, but it doesn't erase the fact that I am, one way or another, lying to him."

"You're acting innocent in front of him. It's different from actually lying." the other said matter-of-factly.

"Great. I live in two different worlds." Eriol remarked grumpily.

The old man chuckled once more. "Oh come on, lad. You know as well as I do that you are enjoying every moment of it."

The younger fellow smirked. "Okay fine...I admit it. Lawyers are suckers for an opportunity to manipulate."

"That's my boy!" he exclaimed. "So...what news were you going to tell me? I gather it is about the launch."

"Tonight is the launch of the Ultimate Patch." Eriol remarked. There was an obvious hint of mischief in his tone. This caused the old man's brow to shot up again.

"Lad...what did you do this time?" he asked in an anxious voice.

"Nothing that grand." the younger man said casually.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...I just happen to switch Li Syaoran's name from someone in the Kinomotos' side of the list for the welcome drinks area in the event." Eriol said nonchalantly. "So it seems...my dear friend won't be drinking with me."

The old man grinned. "Brilliant, Eriol...just brilliant." Then he was silent for a moment. "Should I dare ask whom you switched his name with?"

"Umm..." The man in the other end stated in an indifferent tone. "...just someone close to the Kinomotos."

"A young lady named Tomoyo Daidouji, perhaps?" the old man remarked quizzically. "Do you think she would fancy a margarita in the welcome drinks area as much the cappucino from the cafe across the airport?"

Eriol gave a light laugh. "How the bloody hell does someone who is currently staying in the other side of the world know about that?"

"You utilized quite a large number of **'containment crew'** just for that special occasion. They talk, too, you know."

"Ah such a dilemma. Sometimes I wonder if I should hire people to contain the containment crew, but then again who would contain those hired people." the young man sighed once again.

The old man chuckled heartily. "Such a dilemna indeed...so...is she pretty?" he said in a teasing voice.

"You know...that really sound awfully familiar. Where on earth have I heard it." a sound of snapping of a finger can be heard from Eriol's end. "Oh yeah! I use it to Syaoran every now and then." his tone suddenly changed into a serious one. "Listen here, old man. Don't use my own style against me."

"I am your mentor, lad!" the old man laughed. "Where else would you learn to do something like that but from me?"

"I was just having fun, okay...it was not my fault that I bumped into her." Eriol said defensively. "Hey...are you snickering! Don't hide it. I can still hear you!"

"Ha-ha...sorry lad. I just couldn't help it."

"Well enough already. Let's return to the matterat hand." he cleared his throat. "Li Yelan also ordered her dear son to come up with something against Kinomoto Sakura at the launch."

"Really? That would be quite interesting to see. How will our Xiao Lang execute it?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Eriol answered. "He hasn't spoken about it since the family luncheon."

"I wish I could be there to see everything." the old man said sadly.

"I'll be your eyes. Don't worry. Just concentrate in getting better."

"Indeed. What will I do without you." the old man smiled.

"Yes...well...enough with the drama. I have to get ready for the launch." there was a noise as if he had just opened his closet.

"I almost forgot that it is already night time over there."

"This is going to be a night to remember." he chuckled deviously and was about to hang-up when the old man butted in sharply.

"Wait. Eriol."

"Huh?" the other sounded confused. "What's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something." the old man started to say. His fingers started to tap on the window sill.

"What is it?"

"Remember the will you made for me a couple of years back?" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes. It was one of my very first tasks during my internship after law school. What about it?"

"Actually, it had been revised...by another lawyer." the old man remarked. "...six months after you made it."

"Oh." Eriol became quiet for a moment. "Did I make a mistake somewhere?" he asked worriedly. "... that you have to redraft it, I mean?"

The old man smiled. His eyes were warm as he spoke back. "No. You drafted it quite perfectly."

"Huh? Then why did you have it made again?" the young man got confused.

"Because I changed my beneficiaries."

"Oh." Eriol remarked once more. "There are other charities you want to give your wealth to? Or did some organizations somehow found out that you're giving away all of it to charitable institutions that they picketed in front of your house and demanded that you consider them?" he said jokingly.

But the old man remained serious. "Charitable institutions are still in it, but they are only going to get a small portion of my wealth."

"So I guess, the organizations won. But why do you have to get another lawyer to redraft it? I thought you said, I made it perfectly."

"**Because you're in it**." the old man said straight and clear.

"What!"

"Eriol..." he started to say. "...as far as I am concerned, you are like a son to me. I consider you as my family...the only one truly loyal to me. And I am grateful. That's why I made you an heir in my last will and testament. Lad...when I die, you will get 90 percent of everything that I own...10 percent will go to charities. You've worked hard with me to establish InterVEST. It is only right that it gets passed down to you."

"You own over 50 billion worth of assets!"

"Yes." the old man nodded casually as he leaned back to his seat. The young man in the other became silent. Time seemed to passed as the old man waited for a response.

"But...uhm...you...ah..." Eriol stammered. Then finally he took a deep breath. "No! You can't do this! For crying out loud...if you want to hand it down to someone, consider your kin first! The two of you haven't talked for ages but still...**You must think of your younger sister before me, Mr. Reed!**"

* * *

Syaoran paced left and right wearing black pants and unbuttoned white shirt. His coat was carelessly tossed on top of his bed; his tie half-made and dangled loosely around his neck. It was clear that he was quite uneasy, disturbed and deep in thought. It was Wednesday, fourth day of the month; the day InterVEST shall officially announce the Ultimate Patch. The very thing he had been waiting for since the day he received underground information about it inside the game. 

"Why did mother have to pick this day...of all the days." he muttered under his breath. He stopped walking abruptly to face the full-length mirror beside his closet's doors. He had his hands on his hips as he studied his reflection. His hair was still wet from the fast shower he took after arriving from the office. He didn't even bother to comb nor to dry it with a towel. A few drops of cold water laid on the tips of the chestnut-colored strands. Yes, he took a cold shower today. He was all mixed-up inside with strong fiery emotions that he thought the cold sensation shall bring his temperament in balance.

"Unfortunately for me, it didn't help one bit." Syaoran sighed and shook his head. The mirror in front of him got sprinkled with water from his hair as he do so. For a moment he just stood there, then slowly he arched his head to glance at the shiny little blade of the Li heirloom knife. It was currently perched on top of the bedside table. "If that blasted 'Li-wannabe' didn't interrupt me years ago and dreamt of pleasing mother by taking the opportune moment from me, **I would have stuck you right at the center of Kinomoto Sakura's heart right then and there**!" Then he ailed and leaned his forehead on the mirror before him. He let his head dwindle. "I mean...what kind of idiot would attempt to kill someone in a wide frontal attack in front of everyone else!" he scolded the alleged knife as if it was a person.

He squinted his eyes and slightly banged his head on the glass. "...back then..."

banged his head-

"...right then..."

banged his head-

"...I could have easily **gotten rid of that girl**..."

banged one more time-

"...then I wouldn't have to do this now!" Syaoran bursted as he spun and threw his arms around aggresively. His actions died down eventually and he became silent. His shoulders slumped as he exhaled. "...and not on one of the most important and busiest night of my life." he murmurred in a soft voice. "The night wherein Helroi Damaski-is' true identity as a veteran full-player shall be announced...the night wherein everyone else shall know the man behind one of the most powerful players in InterVEST...the night SkyLark shall be known...**the very night I shouldn't be risking a DAMN SCANDAL**!"

He once again faced the mirror. He stretched both arms towards it and leaned while he looked at himself straight on the eyes. "You can do this." he remarked at the reflection that met him. "You can do this." he repeated. "It would be just like before...only this time you wait after the announcement before striking. You must not ruin this special occasion with an **'unfortunate'** event at the beginning." He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself. "Just..." he continued. "...calm down." He opened them again. "Everything will turn out as planned."

Syaoran remained silent after that. His anxious feelings slowly evaporating. "Good." he removed his hands from the mirror and stood up straight. The cold glass had once again reflected a sturdy cool-looking man. "Yes...that's it. Remain like that." He was once again composed. "...and enjoy." he walked towards his precious knife. He took it and gripped the handle hard. He glanced back at the mirror and this time he saw himself as a boy in a tailored little suit and bow tie; the very same clothing he wore the day his grandfather handed the knife to him...

...the family heirloom...

...which sealed the duties he had to do as a Li.

For a moment, he just gazed at the boy's eyes. In return, the boy in the mirror could only look back at him...shaking his little head.

* * *

**"LET'S BRING THIS PA-RADE TO THE H-O-U-S-E!" **the event's host in a white sparkly tuxedo shouted with his microphone in hand. He was dangling on a rope ladder as an equally white-colored helicopter flew low above the crowded streets that surrounded the Grand Hotel. Spotlights knifed throughout the night sky like sabers crossing against each other, making a path for the chopper to pass through. Fireworks filled the spaces in between as their light formed different shapes and designs; sprinkling the heavens with festivities. 

People cheered below while they showed off their fancy costumes full of glinting sequins. The colors were marvelous as people of different sizes marched down from Town Square upto the hotel where InterVEST shall be holding its event. An event wherein only few elites knew what it truly was.

_People like me and Damaski-is. _Sakura thought as she gazed outside their family's limousine.

"Wow! This is amazing! I'm so lost for words!" Tomoyo exclaimed on her seat beside Sakura. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of ravishing in-game clothings currently being worn by dancers and artists invited by InterVEST's event organizers. They brought to life the characters being role-played inside the game. "Oh look at that!" she pointed to a hare-like individual. The character would have been cute if it was not loaded with what looked like some kind of ammunition at the end of its arms and ears.

"For someone who is lost of words, you surely speak a lot." Touya said irritably at the opposite end of their seat. Truly, Tomoyo had been pointing out things ever since their limo reached Town Square where InterVEST's parade began. Yukito, who sat beside him, gave an apologetic smile as if he was doing it in behalf of Touya. Both men were wearing formal coats.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo glared at her bestfriend's older brother. "At least I can appreciate art and good sense of costume design unlike some people I know who can't even tell the difference between a golden era design and a toad." She flipped her long hair and once again focused her attention. "I mean...such a shame for an architect, really." Her sapphire hair-pin, which matched the sky-blue backless evening gown she wore, glistened as she did so.

"Why...you little..." Touya was about to say something when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Those are called Hare-lings, Tomoyo-chan." she said to her bestfriend in a rather serious tone than she had anticipated. Despite all the festivities around them, Sakura felt down. Maybe perhaps it was because of the lingering uncertainty and nevousness that never left her since the day she registered as a half-player and signed Damaski-is contract of the merge. _And promise of bethrotal after the patch got officially implemented_. "Actually, they are just plain little bunnies when you first catch them." she continued explaining to Tomoyo. "They are good pets during that stage but some opt to evolve them to fighting units hence the ammo at the tip of the arms and ears."

"Oh how cruel!" Tomoyo said teary-eyed. "Such a dreadful thing to be doing to cute little bunnies."

"Actually, they are quite powerful in their evolved form. I, for one, had used them to go up against..." Sakura's voice trailed off as she realized that all eyes inside the limo was on her. "What?" she blinked.

"Are you still playing InterVEST, Cherry Blossom?" Yukito asked her with a suprised expression on his face. Fujitaka who had been reading a piece of paper, set it down for a while when he heard this remark. He was sitting in front of them beside the ever-stiff George.

"Well...um..." Sakura stammered as her family looked at her with same expression as Yukito's. Tomoyo, on the other hand, just continued to observe outside. "I just pass time with it." she gave a small laugh. "It's nothing serious, really. I just like to sometimes entertain myself with it. It's not like I'm paying to play."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Tomoyo looked like she would like to speak but decided not to. Instead she took out her digital camera and started taking shots of the parade before them. Silence lingered until George cleared his throat and Yukito spoke once again.

"I see. Well then...if you've been playing it then you must have been looking forward to this day, since after all, this is an InterVEST event." he said smiling.

"I think it is a treat to see people suit up with their favorite characters inside the game." Sakura replied.

"You don't look too happy, though." Touya butted in. His arms were crossed on his chest as he looked at Sakura sidewardly.

"Sakura said she just passed time with it. You don't have to necessarily like what you happen to do during your free time. Especially if there are nothing else to do." Tomoyo cut in. "You need to ba emotionally attached to someting in order to be happy." She smirked. "Then again, how can you understand such a thing when you are a cold...bitter aging man."

Sakura wasn't expecting Tomoyo to go on her defense. She was, after all, trying to hide her InterVEST connections from her. She would have given a startled expression if not for her bestfriends last comments about the 'bitter aging man' thing which seemed to have gotten into Touya. She ended giving a nervous laugh.

"Who are you calling a bitter aging man, twerp!" Touya exploded in an angry voice. He sat up straight and faced Tomoyo at the other end; pointing a finger at her.

"You are!" the girl span her head to face him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm really getting fed up with your uninvited comments!"

That was it. Touya and Tomoyo started fighting. Their voices were far louder than the festivities outside the limo. As if it was bad enough, when Tomoyo grabbed a small red pillow nearby.

"Oh are you starting to get physical with me?" Touya taunted. "You start using that and you're going to regret it!"

"Who do you think you are scaring!" Tomoyo shot back.

"Of all the-" he wasn't able to continue since Tomoyo threw the pillow right smack on his face.

"Hey you two..." Yukito tried to stop them but to no avail.

"That's it! You've crossed the line!" Touya took the pillow thrown at him and used it as his weapon against the dark-haired girl. Tomoyo, in return, looked for another object to utilize. Her eyes landed on the wine bucket.

"Aw nah, mizz!" George slightly panicked at the damage the bucket might bring. He tried horrifically to keep it from the young lady's reach. Meanwhile, Touya started his revenge by hitting Tomoyo with the pillow. This caused for the girl's hairpin to disentangle from her lovely hair. Tomoyo fumed and worse comes to worst, they ended in a cat fight with Sakura and Yukito sandwiched between them.

Fujitaka sighed and shook his head. He leaned back and asked their driver. "Are we still far, Martin?"

"We are close, Sir." Martin answered back. "But the parade is in full blast that motorist will have to drive slow."

"I understand." Fujitaka's voice can be barely heard with all the racket his son and daughter's bestfriend had been making. "Just carry on."

Yukito tried with all his might to stop the two hostile parties while George kept solid objects away from them. Sakura just laid back on her seat and directed her gaze at the host that dangled fearlessly on the chopper's ladder. She knew, sooner or later, that her brother and Tomoyo would end up in another fight. They always do. So it was normal. No need for her to get worried.

Instead, her mind wandered off to the matter at hand. SkyLark was already up. Damaski-is' lawyer did wonders with all the legalities and arrangement for both individuals, that she won't have to get worried of getting her real identity known, yet at the same time, able to get her share of the profits with no problem at all.

_And now, the only remaining thing was the official announcement and then the marriage..._ She pondered and clasped her hand. She looked down at her elegantly cut jade-green gown. _Calm down, Sakura. _She said to herself. _It's just something that's going to be done inside the game. It's not like you are actually going to get married in real life. You and George had checked this numerous times._

"Are you alright, my dear Cherry Blossom?" Yukito's voice interrupted her thoughts. It seemed both Touya and Tomoyo had calmed down and went back at gazing outside.

She faced Yukito and met his warm eyes. "Oh, It's nothing, Yukito." Sakura mustered her most winning smile. "I just feel uneasy with all these creatures bouncing about." It was half-true. She really did feel uneasy, except it's not because of the reason she just gave.

Yukito placed his hand on top of hers. "I must admit that playing them inside the game is different from actually seeing them up close. I understand if you feel uncomfortable with it."

_Oh Yukito...actually they look fascinating. I'm so excited seeing them up close. _She thought sadly to herself. But she could not expect for Yukito understand what she truly felt since she hadn't been altogether honest with him regarding her InterVest 'adventures'. He wasn't even aware, till now, that she was still playing it. Maybe she should tell everything to Yukito one day. She owed him that much. Sakura was silent for a moment when she suddenly thought of something.

"Yukito-kun..." she started to say.

"Yes, my Cherry Blossom?"

"The way you said that remark. It's like you've seen the game, yourself." she curiously asked him.

Yukito looked taken a back for a moment. "Oh." he smiled. "Well, yeah...I've played it."

"You did?" Sakura

"Okay...scratch that. I am still playing it." Yukito said cheerfully.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "You're playing InterVEST!" She exclaimed loudly that made another head turner from the people inside the limo.

Yukito cleared his throat. "Well, yeah...I didn't know it mattered to you that much."

"Wow, that's nice to hear, Yukito." Fujitaka said. "You are probably excited with this event. I'm not a player but look at me. I am overwhelmed with all this suspense of **'rocking the business world scheme' **and **'the largest evolution in the gaming industry'. **Imagine how everything will look like in a player's view."

"Indeed, Kinomoto-san." Yukito nodded.

Tomoyo just looked at Yukito and then met Sakura's eyes. For a moment, Sakura thought her bestfriend will mention the incident she caught her at the day of the fashion show. She was relieved when Tomoyo remained silent.

"What was that handle you used in InterVEST?" Touya spoke up. "Cedric...Cedric Tavin...something."

"Cedric Tavenzouh." Yukito said slightly embarrassed since everyone's attention was suddenly focused on him.

If Sakura was holding something, like the wine bucket on George's shaky hands, she would have dropped it at the mention of the name.

_Cedric Tavenzouh! _Her mind was about to explode.

_As in...**Lord Cedric Tavenzouh! **The **Viscount of Maran! **_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't speak out. _Yukito **is **actually the alleged Viscount in InterVEST! _Her thoughts were pounding inside her head as she stared at Yukito. He couldn't possibly lie, could he? It was not very Yukito-like to lie.

Beside Fujitaka, George coughed tremendously.

"Are you alright, George?" her father asked the butler.

"I'm zee fayn, zir. Juz got somethin' caught n mah throat."

As if on cue, the dancers outside stopped dancing as another swarm of performers blocked the road. They were wearing tribal clothing and harnesses. Their face and bodice were painted in silver and red. Black feathers adorned their headsets as they positioned themselves at the center. Spectators waited anxiously. Not soon enough they were awarded as the host at the chopper spoke on top of his lungs.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...THE ANCIENT DANCE OF MARAN!" **

Someone wearing the longest robe stepped up on a high platform and blew an ivory horn. The sound echoed throughout the streets. After which it was followed by sound of drums being hammered in unison making the streets tremble with the exotic beat. And with this, the silver and red tribe started to dance.

The expectators cheered. Even those inside their cars had rolled down their windows to clap. It was a sight to see.

"Now that's nice." Yukito exclaimed. Excitement cannot be hidden from his eyes as he watched.

"Hey, the guy said Maran. Isn't that the place you always stay in InterVEST?" Touya asked.

"Why yes!" His friend answered him. "I do own some lands in Maran."

_**'Own some lands in Maran'? **Why that's an **understatement**! _Sakura squealed inside. Lord Cedric Tavenzouh **owned the whole city **of Maran!

"Ne...Yukito-san..." Tomoyo suddenly interrupted. "Do you know someone by the name of **'Dama'**...umm...**'Damask-'**...something?" she asked casually.

Sakura's head turned sharply towards Tomoyo. She tried desperately to hide her gasp. She was kind of hoping her bestfriend will remain quiet about what she saw. What's more was that she didn't know her bestfriend had seen that much from her laptop that day.

Yukito frowned at Tomoyo's inquiry. "You mean, **'Damaski-is'**? **Helroi Damaski-is**?"

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...no no no! Tomoyo how could you ask Lord Cedric Tavenzouh about Helroi Damaski-is! No! No!_ Sakura screamed inside her.

"Yeah! That's right!" Tomoyo confirmed cheerfully. "I didn't quite catch his full name."

"Yes, I know him." Yukito continued to frown deeper. "I mean, who doesn't?"

Sakura bit her lip. It was rare to see Yukito to frown like this. It was obvious that he was greatly affected by Damaski-is.

"Tomoyo-chan...how did you know about Damaski-is?" Yukito asked her bestfriend curiously.

"Oh!" Tomoyo blinked for a while as if not anticipating the question. "I just often overhear his name...from people I bump into. Is he someone important?"

Sakura was grateful that Tomoyo made up that part on how she had came across Damaski-is' name. _You are a true friend, Tomoyo-chan._

"Just great. He is getting known even outside the game." There was a note of hatred in his voice. "Important? Well I guess, yes, he is someone important...and cold-blooded if you ask me."

"Cold-blooded?" Sakura didn't like the way Tomoyo sounded when she repeated Yukito's words. "Really? How?"

"Well...um..." Yukito's eyes were suddenly distant but then it changed to its usual glow. "...I don't think I should bore everyone with Damaski-is' tales. Let's just say we have a **'slight history' **together. Something I would rather not remember in detail." he smiled. "But that's about it. Something unimportant."

Again, **'slight history' **was another understatement. As far as Sakura was concerned, both Helroi Damaski-is and Cedric Tavenzouh were elite full-players. But Damaski-is was more senior in terms of gameplay, hence he was considered as a veteran player. Tavenzouh registered in InterVEST a year or two after it first came out. Unlike the latter, Damaski-is doesn't own a whole city, but you might wonder why on earth he was considered more powerful. He was often feared by City holders but the viscount hated him. In terms of doing business in Maran, Damaski-is often toyed with Tavenzouh which lead to many conflicts. Why he did so was a mystery to everyone. Some say they used to be friends and betrayed one another. Others say Damaski-is was just rotten to the core. Some thought Tavenzouh was just washing his hands about something.

'Slight history' was not the word to describe it.

Yukito suddenly shifted his attention towards Sakura. "Cherry Blossom...you did mention that you play InterVEST every now and then. Any chance of letting me know your handle?"

"Hoe!" Sakura blinked. She was too deep in her thoughts that she fumbled for an answer. "The truth is..." She searched her mind. "...I forgot." She finally blurted out.

"You forgot?" Yukito looked confused.

"Umm, you see, Yukito...unlike you, I am only a rogue. And like what I said earlier... I only play whenever I feel like it. When I do play, I use different names that I loose track of them." Sakura said apologetically. Again, it was half-true about the rogue thing but lying in the end. _Damn you, Damaski-is! For making me lie this much to my loved ones! _She silently cursed the man.

"I see." Yukito gave a small laugh. "Well, if you would play again, why not tell me so we can..."

But he was interrupted by George. "We arh hir, sirz 'n madams." He said lifelessly that it sounded like he was scaring someone.

"Splendid!" Fujitaka exclaimed. "I was quite wondering when we will be able to get out of our seats." He happily peered towards the entrance of the Grand Hotel.

"Finally...I don't think I could take this gruesome drive any longer." Touya said grumpily.

"That what happens to aging people." Tomoyo remarked in her cute small voice.

Touya shot her a side glance. "Don't start, chipmunk."

"Yeah...yeah...whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oi...oi...you two." Yukito reminded them not to continue their childishness to the launching. He seemed to have forgotten what he was about to say to Sakura.

Sakura exhaled in relief and mouthed the words 'Thank You' to George who just acknowledged it with a slight nod. Her dear butler's perfect timing strikes again.

Their limousine stopped at the North entrance of the Grand Hotel. There were four entrances to one of the prestiguous hotel in the city. All of these entrances catered the welcome drinks before everyone got called into the main hall at the center of the hotel. In the outside, the Grand Hotel beckoned everyone with its modern architecture and endless string of lights. The streets might be filled with bizaare looking people in their costumes, but once you stepped inside the carpeted floor, you will be greeted by formally dressed attendants in tux. Women receptionist wore a simple-cut black long gown with InterVEST's logo embroidered at the chest. They all bowed to every person that shall come up the drive. Valets took the keys from guests who drove themselves to the event.

The morning paper, which held the invitation and announcement of the mysterious event, included the list of people and which entrance to use at the day of the launch. Theirs were on the North entrance.

All of them went out of the limo and allowed attendants to lead them to the respective tables which carried the list of guests. Fujitaka, Touya and Tomoyo went on ahead to the desks for registration. Sakura held Yukito's arm as they entered the hotel.

"Oh wait." Sakura suddenly said.

Yukito looked at her questioningly.

"I left my bag in the car." She let go of his arm and spun around.

"Itz hir, miss." George said clutching her tiny bag.

"Oh thank heavens, George. It might have been difficult to contact Martin with all this crowd." And to Yukito she said, "You go ahead, I'll catch up." she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Okay, Cherry Blossom. I'll look for your name." And with that, Yukito went ahead.

Once alone with George, Sakura took her bag and fell a step beside her butler. "Yukito is Lord Cedric!" she whispered to him while smiling at other guests.

"Vizcount Tavenzouh. I waz quite zurprised mahzelf." George replied.

"How the hell does my boyfriend turned out to be someone who also plays InterVEST!" she deperately tried to keep her voice down. "And he is not an ordinary player...he owns the city of Maran, for crying out loud!"

"Quite a zhocker." George nodded.

Sakura faced him and clutched his arms. "George...how can we missed this? How could I have not known that Yukito is also playing the game. And to think he is also a full-player!" she said to him slightly panicking.

"Purrhapz, maybe...he nevar did zell yah...and yah nevar did asked him...or he might hav hint-ed vat yah nevar did payed any attan-tion zince yah wer zoo buzy with ze 'mastre?"

"Oh George..." she placed her head on the older man's chest. "I am going to be **Helroi's Damaski-is' wife **in InterVEST while being **Cedric Tavenzouh's girlfriend **in real life. How messed up can I be?"

"Naw...naw...miss...people ar' lookin'..." the butler shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry George...sorry." she once again started walking towards were the other were.

"I gazer, yah dun hav any planz in zelling Yukito-zan zat ur Agatha."

"No, George...no." Sakura said absent-mindedly.

"I nevar did like Tavenzouh." George said matter-of-factly.

"George..that's sweet. But don't try to make me feel any better." she said teary-eyed.

"Hu zayz I'm tryin' zoo make yah feel veter? I waz just bein' honest."

"You don't like Yukito?" she said suddenly curious at George's remark.

"I zon't like Tavenzouh. I didn't zay I zon't like Yukito-zan."

"And their different?" she asked.

"Yez." the butler replied.

"I wonder if you're going to like whoever Helroi Damaski-is will be in real life. I heard all full-players will be announced after the event." Sakura looked at George inquiringly.

"Zee question hir, miss...Iz not vat I shall like... **it'z whezer yah will like zee mastre' after yah found out who he iz in real lyf**."

And with that, George left the blinking Sakura to assist in the new commotion, Tomoyo seemed to have conjured.

**"What do you mean, you can't let me in since my name is not listed in this entrance!" **her bestfriend asked the receptionist furiously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I got sick...I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload this chapter last week. It took sometime before my cough subsided and I regained my usual strength. Gomen! Gomen!

I know what you guys are thinking...no! another cliffhanger? lolz! Okay...let me rephrase what I've said in the previous chapter. I'm going to alot two chapters (not one but two) exclusively for the launch. I figured it would be bad to cramp everything in one. It would only cause information overload. I am trying to balance the mood in every chapter I write. I just hope it is effective.

Another thing is that while I was not feeling well, I ended up reading other fanfics and I just realized how many filipino writers I've found in here thatI ended up posting reviews. lolz Plus...I came across Neptunian Queen's fic and realized that I have been using a wrong surname for Eriol. I often used Hirigazawa...when it is suppose to be spelled differently. Well anyway, I've corrected that problem and took the time to edit his surname from previous chapters.

This is the part were I answer questions but since there aren't any, I will just react to reviews:

Yey! it's icicle7...icicle7 was my very first reviewer...I was kinda starting to get sad when I haven't heard from you for a while. It's so nice to see that you are still reading this. Thankies!

And for the rest of you...everyone who took their time to review...many many thanks...Do you know that I often read the reviews over and over again? I always think..."I must write...I must write." lolz

So I am not kidding when I said that reviews encourage me to write more...and faster. P

(I could just see heavenly awkward reacting to what I made Tomoyo do...I'm so sorry...I couldn't help it -insert puppy dog eyes here-)

So far, I think...my most fav chapter is "Central Park Mishaps". I find it entertaining and structured at the same time. How about you guys? Does my fic qualify for any of you to actually have a favorite chapter?

See yah all again in the next one... **Chapter Fourteen: "When Characters Unveil"**

(you have no idea how many times I changed the titles - ps: thank you nyul and icicle7for letting me know some of the grammar/spelling errors in this chapter)


	15. When Characters Unveil

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

**P.S.**

I think I need another chapter dedicated to the InteVEST event. Two ain't enough.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"I wonder if you're going to like whoever Helroi Damaski-is will be in real life. I heard all full-players will be announced after the event." Sakura looked at George inquiringly.

"Zee question hir, miss...Iz not vat I shall like... **it'z whezer yah will like zee mastre' after yah found out who he iz in real lyf**."

And with that, George left the blinking Sakura to assist in the new commotion, Tomoyo seemed to have conjured.

**"What do you mean, you can't let me in since my name is not listed in this entrance!" **her bestfriend asked the receptionist furiously.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: When Characters Unveil  
**

"I'm sorry, Miss...but your name is not listed here. Therefore, we cannot let you in." The short-haired receptionist told the enraged lady.

"But that is impossible!" Tomoyo placed her hands on her hips. Her small bag dangled on her wrist as she leaned her face closer to the person behind the desk. "I saw my name after the Kinomotos at the paper which served as InterVEST's invitation. Daidoujis' names were often tied with the Kinomotos, so I cannot be mistaken!"

"I truly apologize, Miss, but we were strictly instructed to only let in those whose names are enlisted in this entrance. This is to avoid havoc since InterVEST invited almost everybody. So if your name isn't here, then there is nothing else I can do about it." the woman explained.

"I will create havoc if you refuse to let me in!" Tomoyo shouted which caused a lot of people to look at them. It was obvious that the dark-haired girl still carried the irritated aura she had back in the car with the fight with Touya.

People started whispering. George, who had been there for quite some time, cleared his throat. His eyes gave a signal that other guests were starting to anticipate the scene that was about to form.

"Are you sure her name was not listed there?" Touya surprisingly stepped in behind Tomoyo. He lightly pulled her back to keep the young lady from darting threats to the personnel. "Is it possible that it was left out?" His said calmly.

"I don't think that is possible, sir." Another receptionist supplemented. "This list was double checked. There is no way anyone's name will be left out."

"I see." Touya thought for a moment. His hands never left Tomoyo's arms. "Is there anything both of you can do? Perhaps, check your masterlist again...if there is one."

Both women smiled back at the handsome man. "We could radio the other entrances and check Miss Daidouji's name." One of them cooed back at him. Fujitaka and Yukito, who were both nearby, couldn't help but to give a nervous smile seeing how both ladies took in fast at Touya's requests.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, could only look up at the tall man behind her, blinking. She was starting to get aware that Touya was towering at her back.

"Yes, that would be fine." Touya said; giving the ladies a reserved smile.

It was quite amusing to see how such a small thing bring much reaction to others. Both receptionists were close to swooning by the time Sakura caught up with everyone. She looked from the bewildered Tomoyo to her older brother and to the receptionists. Obviously arriving late, she opt to throw her questioning look at Yukito. She was rewarded when the man explained to her what's happening.

"Hoe! I see." Sakura exclaimed worriedly after hearing the details from Yukito.

"I just hope it will all work out fine. It is a shame to leave Tomoyo here." Fujitaka said.

"Don't worry, Father. I'm sure it will all be straightened out." she smiled confidently.

"Actually..." Yukito started to say. "...I am more worried of Touya. He seemed to have cornered Tomoyo-chan in a tight grip."

Indeed, both person in front of the receptionist's desk, stood unmoving. Time seemed to pass as the air of bafflement turned into an uncomfortable one. From the reflection both casted at the translucent golden yellow glass doors which led to the welcome drinks area, Tomoyo and Touya's faces stiffened.

"You should be letting go of me now," Tomoyo interrupted the silence. Her eyes darted threateningly as she looked at the older man through their reflections.

She was answered by Touya's icy glare. "I don't thinkI should."

The other receptionist, that was left at the table while her partner radioed the other entrances, looked at them uneasily as she started to feel the tension between the two. People near them glanced with curiousity. Others just went on ahead after seeing their name in the list.

"You should." Tomoyo said forcefully.

"I shouldn't." He continued to say.

Not far from them, Fujitaka could only smile while both Sakura and Yukito bowed apologetically to other guests. George's shoulders heaved in a deep sigh. What had started as a small remark was becoming louder and louder.

"Should."

"Not."

"Should."

"Not."

Finally, Tomoyo fumed. "And why!" the dark-haired girl broke away from the other man's grip feistily. "...may I ask that you shouldn't!" She said while facing her bestfriend's brother angrily. Her lovely silver earrings dangled below her ear. Both her hands closed into fists.

Touya just looked at her for a moment. Then eventually, he spoke. "Chipmunks can really be loud." He placed a finger inside his ear in an annoyed manner.

This made Tomoyo angrier. "WHAT! How DARE you CALL me THAT again!" That was it, the girl snapped. Her arms flung about as she throwed nasty retorts back to the man. People just awed at how this lovely girl can go on and on. Touya just remained silent and looked up at the ceiling which was decorated by marbled cherubims.

"You are the worst among theworst!" she continued to say. "You...you-----"

Then suddenly he smiled; his eyes hidden underneath long bangs. And with one swift motion, he grabbed the aggrevated Tomoyo close to him. The young girl's words got drowned due to Touya's unexpected move. He leaned close to her ear and spoke in a calm deep voice. "Sshhh...a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be speaking like that."

The wide-eyed Tomoyo could only hold onto the arm which was wound around her neck. The man just let his forehead lean on top of her shoulder. He gave a light chuckle before speaking again.

"I think I hear that confirmation call from one of the entrances..." He began to say.

"Call...?" Tomoyo said in a weak confused voice.

Then he suddenly straightened up and was back to his icy annoyed stare. "Let's go. You are creating a scene." And with that he dragged her with one of his arms hooked around the back of her neck.

"!" Tomoyo was speechless as she was forced to follow Touya away from the reception desks.

* * *

Leaning behind a large marble pillar at the grand staircase of the North Entrance, Eriol watched the scene below. His sturdy features were hidden from the crowd. He leaned at one side with both hands casually placed inside his pockets. 

"My...my...it is a rare occasion that we find the unwavered Eriol Hiiragizawa in such an intense deep frown." A chirpy voice suddenly interrupted.

"Don't you have anything to organize below?" Eriol said to the woman wearing a shiny backless maroon gown; his eyes never left the two people near the reception. "You are, after all, InterVEST Corps' Head of Marketing and Public Affairs."

"E--h? Can this really be true?" Nakuru hovered around Eriol's side as she took a peek to what the young man was strictly observing. "You're getting too tense, Hiiragizawa. This is very unlike you." Her dark brown long hair swung over her shoulders as she looked. "And besides...this is a well-oiled machine..." She said while motioning her hand about. "...nothing much left to do."

Eriol was silent for a moment while he eyed the raven-haired lady below as she got dragged by another man. His eyes were as cold as ice. "That guy really pisses me off." He murmurred under his breath.

"Which guy?" The older woman taunted. "That ravishing grouchy Architect which has that lovely lady's wholehearted attention. My oh my..." Nakuru placed one gloved hand on her cheek. "...I wonder what it is like to be touched by such a man." She sighed.

"If you're so eager to know then why don't you find out for yourself." Eriol snapped back.

Nakuru blinked innocently. "Are you angry, Dah-ling?" She playfully linked her arm to the young man and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't call me that." He said to her, yet his eyes never left Tomoyo's whereabouts.

"Bu-t I always call you that." The woman slightly pouted. "Why correct me now?" Then she giggled. "Is it because of her?" She whispered close to him. "Do I now have a rival for dear Eriol's heart?"

Eriol finally pulled his eyes away from what he had been observing at the reception and gave the older woman beside him a sharp look. This caused the other to laugh lightly.

"Okay...okay...I get your point." She finally pulled away from him. "Honestly...this is the first time I've seen you with this kind of aura."

"This is a big night." Eriol went back gazing at the sight downstairs. He seemed to have lost the raven-haired girl from the crowd. "Many things are happening all at once. I can get pressured, too, you know." _From both personal life and business life. _He thought to himself as he recalled the phone conversation earlier with his mentor, Clow Reed. As if InterVEST, itself, wasn't complicated enough...the old man has to add the inheritance bit. He felt his head throb when it immediately calculated the impact the will can do to everyone if the largest portion of the Reed family's wealth goes to him.

"It is really improper." He muttered absent-mindedly.

"What is improper?" Nakura immediately jumped at the words that slipped out from his tongue. "Holding such a delicate creature like that? Yes, I think it is indeed improper. But in a caveman way, I think it is quite sexy." She suplemented; obviously interpreting Eriol's remark in a different way.

Eriol faced the woman and towered over her. "**Don't start with me, Nakuru.**" And with one swift move, he turned to his heels and started walking towards the opposite hallway which lead to the South Entrance of the Grand Hotel.

"Awww..." Nakuru pursed her lips. "Such timing for a bad mood." She placed her hands on her waist and glanced down at the reception area. "To think that...of all your rare days to be grumpy, you picked this gathering to be like that."

Eriol didn't reply. The scene below didn't exactly make him feel any better. He continued walking; his back against the other woman. His footsteps echoed on the vastly marbled floor. Nakuru, herself, became silent. The festivities below vibrated through the walls of the private hallway.

A few feet away from the lift leading to the South Entrance, he stopped. For a while, he just stood there. His face was hidden from Nakuru's view. The woman raised a brow of inquiry as she stared at the young man's back.

"Nakuru..." Eriol finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"**Deal with him...**that Kinomoto Touya..." He said in an icy tone.

The woman cooed. "As you wish."

And with that, Eriol continued to pace towards the lift and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Syaoran arrived at the South Entrance of the Grand Hotel; sleek and ravishing as usual in his black tux. The festivities outside was utterly amazing. He had never seen such likeness of the characters inside the game 'till that night. Every detail was carefully thought of and magnificently executed, that it almost made him want to jump into his own character's costume and dance with them on the street. 

The smile that lingered on his lips didn't stay very long when he stepped in front of the reception desk. The aura inside the hotel was different compared outside which reminded him of the tasks he had to face that evening. Surely, the greatness of the event can be seen from both, but inside, the mood was more serious. Like a classy gathering with everyone wearing their best suits and evening gowns. This was not a surprise, really. InterVEST, after all, was a huge company with stocks that can be regarded as one of the highest in the market.

"And after this announcement, I'm sure it will soar more to the sky." He muttered under his breath.

"Pardon, Sir. What did you say?" A smiling petite attendant behind the desk interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I believe I was telling you my name." Syaoran replied to the lady.

"My fault," The lady waved her hands in front of her. "I didn't hear you quite clearly. I thought you were saying something else." she smiled sweetly up at him. He gave her one of his famous cool smiles which made the young woman flutter.

"Um...Please hold on a bit, Mr. Li..." She said and started scanning the list in front of her. "...while I look for your name."

Syaoran raised a brow. "You know who I am? I believe, I haven't told you my name yet."

"Oh..." The receptionist looked slightly embarassed. "...but sir...who doesn't know Li Syaoran?"

No point in denying a fact. Popularity had always been a part of every Li. "I just hope you heard nice things." He replied politely.

"Of course, Sir...of course..." She slightly bowed. "Now let me see..." Then she suddenly frowned. "...this can't be right."

Syaoran frowned as well and tried to peek at what the lady was looking at. "Why? What's wrong?"

The petite receptionist blinked and looked up at him. "I can't seem to find your name here."

"What?" He gave her a surprised look. "But the paper said 'South Entrance'. This is the South Entrance, right?"

"Yes, this is the South Entrance. I know I've seen your name enlisted under this entrance from the paper as well." The lady looked confused.

"What about Eriol Hiiragizawa? Is his name enlisted there?" Syaoran asked.

The receptionist ran her finger down the list. "Yes. Mr. Hiiragizawa's name is here." She nodded and tapped the white print.

"Do I hear someone mentioning my name." A voice suddenly spoke up behind Syaoran.

"Eriol!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been! I've been calling you for hours!" He scolded the man.

The lawyer placed his hands in front of him like a shield. "Woah...woah...sorry, I fell asleep."

"How could you fall asleep at a time like this!"

"I said I was sorry." Eriol grinned. "Anyway, what seems to be the problem?" he asked placing an arm around Syaoran's shoulder; leaning to get a better view of the list.

"She can't find my name in this entrance." Syaoran answered him.

"But I found yours." the receptionist smiled cheerfully at Eriol.

"That's good. I mean, if my name's listed, then Syaoran's would most likely be there also. Would you kindly recheck it again?"

"Yes, we belong in the same company after all." Syaoran nodded hopefully.

Eriol cringed a little at the mention of **_'same company'_**. If Syaoran noticed, he didn't say a word.

The receptionist shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Li. I still can't find your name anywhere."

Syaoran was about to speak again when a male attendant motioned for the lady behind the desk to come to him. He was holding a radio in one hand and an immensely thick parchment in the other. The receptionist excused herself and went to him. The two men waited patiently as the two hotel staffs talked to each other. Finally, the petite woman returned to them.

"Mr. Li, We think we know why your name was not listed here."

Syaoran and Eriol both looked at her questioningly.

"It seems that there had been a glitch in the system and guests' names had been mixed up. A colleague of mine just informed me of same things happening in other entrances."

Syaoran frowned. "This is incovenient. I had always been together with people within my social circle. Even InterVEST Corp. is smart enough to know that. Are you telling me that I was separated?"

"Apparently, Mr. Li. In behalf of the management, please accept our apology. Don't worry, we will be rearranging guests back to the original roster during the main event. But for the meantime, please bear with us and proceed to the entrance where you are currently listed."

Syaoran sighed and looked at Eriol who only shrugged.

"It's just for the entrance and welcome drinks." The lawyer said and patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't be in despair...we shall be together again in no time." He motioned dramatically.

"Cut it out, Eriol. You're starting to make me feel sick." Syaoran stared disgustedly.

The lawyer chuckled. "So tell us..." he focused his attention back to the receptionist. "...which entrance is my dear friend enlisted?"

"The North Entrance, Sir." she replied.

"Well, do you hear that Mr. Li Syaoran?" Eriol nudged the other man.

"Yeah...yeah." The businessman sighed. "It's not like I have any other choice. I am in no mood to create a special VIP request scene here. Might as well go to that entrance."

"Splendid!" The lawyer cheered. "I thought you were going to order me again to arrange something." They started walking away from the desk towards the hall leading to the North Entrance.

"Not this time, Eriol. I need to do many things tonight. I don't need another attention-seeking event." His eyes went far off as he thought deeply.

"I see. Family duties?" He asked in a low tone; making sure that only his friend can hear him.

Syaoran nodded. "And more." He stopped walking and faced the other man. "Well, I guess, this is it. See you later in the main event."

"Alright. Goodluck." Eriol said smiling. "May you play your cards right so I won't end up cleaning **_'things'_** again."

"I wish so, too." With that, Syaoran went on ahead to the opposite side of the hotel.

Eriol saw Syaoran's back disappear in the crowd of people. The smile he had on his face was replaced by a serious expression. He stood there contemplating for a moment. Finally, he turned to his heels and walked slowly towards the South Entrance's welcome drinks area. Along the way, he caught a glimpse of the male attendant who was holding the radio and gave him a knowing nod. The man nodded in return.

"That's one set off to face his fate." He murmurred to himself. "Now, if only my mood would lighten up. Perhaps, a swirl of raven-colored hair can entertain me."

* * *

"So, I guess we won't be seeing Tomoyo-chan until the main event?" Yukito asked his bestfriend as they strided towards the North entrance's welcome drinks area. 

"Yup." Touya answered reservely.

"It feels incomplete without her." Fujitaka said. "Tomoyo-chan had always been with us during these kind of events."

"Do you think she would be alright?" Sakura spoke worriedly. She walked beside Yukito with one hand hooked in his arm.

"She should be fine." Yukito answered. "Tomoyo-chan is a strong young woman."

"Strong barbaric woman." Touya supplemented matter-of-factly.

"Onii-chan! You should stop teasing Tomoyo. It's getting out of hand." Sakura pouted. George, who was following close behind, gave out a sigh.

Touya was silent and just kept walking. Around them, people were starting to leave the reception area. The carpeted hallways became filled with excited guests who were on their way to the next room. The Kinomotos were one of the last bunch of people to proceed to the adjacent hallway. The trouble with Tomoyo's registration was the one that dragged them behind.

"I think Touya has his own reasons." Yukito gave a small smile.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked.

"Shut up, Yukito. Mind your own business." Touya said grouchily.

The engineer broadened his smile as he slightly bowed his head apologetically. "Hai. Hai."

"?" Question marks became almost visible on Sakura's face. She looked from one man to another. This only caused Yukito to chuckle. He pulled Sakura closer to him. "Don't worry, my cherry-blossom. It can sometimes get confusing on a lady's point of view."

"Well okay...if you say so." she said up to him. "But..." to her older brother she darted her words with a determined cute expression. "...Tomoyo better not end up getting hurt."

Touya remained quiet and paced more briskly to catch up to Fujitaka, who had went on ahead of them.

* * *

Syaoran waited for the lift to carry him towards the North entrance. As it turned out, the opposite side was elevated a few stories above the ground. The Grand Hotel used to be a large hilly place. When construction began, the developers opt to keep some of the highlands, hence, the end result was an uneven structure lanscaped to fit the terrain. 

He had carefully planned everything tonight. He must not make one mistake or else his InterVEST dream might get jeopardized. Maybe it was better that he got separated with Eriol. He will be able to move faster as a single person.

Syaoran nodded to himself. _Yes, it would be better. _He reached inside his inner coat to touch his precious knife. He was aware of the lift's security camera. As much as he wanted to bring it out, he couldn't risk being seen with it. Not with the Li's family crest engraved on it. For the meantime, he was just contented in touching the knife's cold blade; a reassurance that everything will be alright. He closed his eyes and reviewed the plan he had for that night. He would act normally and socialize with fellow InterVEST players, while keeping an eye out for Agatha. Syaoran's sure she would be attending as well. She wouldn't miss the whole gala. The question was whether or not he would recognize her. Or will the heavens be kind enough to make her do the first move.

_Nah..._With what he was planning to do with the Kinomotos, the heavens will never favor him. Eventhough they were partners, Agatha chose to remain hidden in the background. He would be SkyLark's front in all of this, yet all of the decisions shall be done in the backend with Agatha on his side. _Virtual side...that is..._

Syaoran removed his hand from the heirloom. He leaned against the golden railings of the lift and studied the faint reflection thrown back at him by the golden-plated walls. In what manner shall he bring harm to the Kinomotos tonight? It was either he used the conventional method of poison or fight head on. Poison would be something his mother would do. It was a woman's weapon. He felt uncomfortable using it.

He tilted his head on one side. He shall place it at the bottom of his list. He should survey the vicinity first before acting. The last attempt before was irrationally done. He shall do this with finesse.

The soft bell of the lift rang on his ears as if it was a large temple bell. It had reached its destination. As Syaoran stepped out, he couldn't help but to feel so worn-out all of a sudden.

_This is it. _Syaoran thought to himself. _The start of another impossible task.

* * *

_

"Ar' yah zure, yav brought it wiz yah, Miss?" George asked his mistress outside the door of the ladies room.

"I'm sure, George." Sakura answered while rummaging inside her bag.

A few minutes after arriving at the welcome drinks area, Sakura remembered that she forgot to fill-up her player's final profile in InterVEST. She was no longer a rogue, but a registered half-player. Meaning her 'Agatha' needed to have the right personal information given to InterVEST in order for them to honor her status and it has to be confirmed electronically. She had excused herself from everyone and said she needed to freshen up. Lucky for her she found the ladies room empty, since all of the guests were busy mingling with each other at the drinks hall. She met George halfway. The butler was instructed to check on Tomoyo.

"Oh George..."She said worriedly. "How could I leave it out? Today is the deadline. Damaski-is will kill me."

"Am zure, he vill vee lenient. Yah can stil' fass a late confirma-tion. Zee few dayz lapse upon registerin' waz just protocol, avter all."

"Him...lenient? Don't make me laugh, George. He will not let me hear the end of it. You know how he wanted things to be done immediately. The point of making me sign that contract days back was to get ahead of everyone. If I missed out something simple yet important process like this one, he'll fume like a dragon." She rolled her eyes and finally gave up raking inside. Sakura decided to dump everything at the side of the sink. "Plus, I don't need to pay a fine if I confirm today."

"I vonder how he zhall luk...fuving like a dragon." George suddenly said.

For a moment there, the image of the young man with the dog in Central Park, flooded her mind. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the recollection. Time seemed to pass.

"Miss, ar' yah alrayt?" The butler's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura shook her head to erase the image. "Shoot...I know I tossed it in before we left." Going back to the matter at hand.

Normally, guests were allowed to use the computer terminals provided by InterVEST at the Grand Hotel's booth hall. They were setup there so that others who might want to change their player status may avail of the transition. Unfortunately for Sakura, she cannot use these terminals. Not with everyone around...especially Yukito. Plus, there was another thing that Damaski-is might be lurking around and see her real life identity.

Her only hope now was to use her pocket PC, which was configured to access InterVEST's website online.

"I hayt to say zis to yah, Miss..." The butler shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "...vat I zee a few women goin' towardz hir. Yah veter hurry up."

"A-ha!" Sakura exclaimed triumphantly. "Found it!"

George gave a sigh of a relief. "Zank, goodness."

A noise of stuffing things back to the bag can be heard from the door. "I'm going to do this inside one of the cubicles. I think you can proceed in checking on Tomoyo. I'm going to be fine now." She said cheerfully to the loyal man.

"Zat, I should zoo. Take car', Miss." With that, the butler left for the South Entrance.

Inside, Sakura placed the toilet seat down so she could sit on it while she operated her pocket PC. Voice of two women became evident as they entered the comfort room. Both were absolutely clueless to what she was doing.

She placed the device in mute and logged in InterVEST's website. She started filling up the last form. By the time the two women went out, Sakura had pressed **'Submit Final Profile' **and confirmed change of player status.

"Okay...that's done." She stretched a bit before going out of the cubicle. She checked her reflection on the mirror, straightened out some strands of loose hair, and sprayed a bit of her perfume before leaving the ladies room.

Like George, Sakura breathe out a relief once back at the hotel's lavish hallway. She studied her surroundings for a brief moment. The whole area was deserted. From afar, she could here people's muffled laughs and voices. "I guess everyone's having a good time at the welcome drinks area." The comfort room was located at the far end curve of the hallway, yet the gala at the other side can still be heard. "I should be going back. Yukito will be worried if I'm gone that long." She said to herself and started pacing back the carpeted hall.

* * *

Syaoran started to get anxious. A few minutes more and he will be interracting with InterVEST's society. Well...not all of them might be from InterVEST, but still...most of the guests were players. He wondered if anyone knew Li Syoaran was inside the game. It was no secret that he made his fortune online. 

He smirked. They would have probably assumed that he was a player, too. He doubt, though, that anyone will jump to the conclusion that he was Helroi Damaski-is. As far as he knew, only his most trusted clients were informed of his real identity; fellow veteran players...most of them were.

_And a few elites..._

But that was about it.

_...elites..._

Agatha's bear image of being crushed on the ground flashed on his mind. He felt more anxious. He remembered her white smooth neck. How will she react once his true identity got revealed later? Will she fear him? Many businessmen were afraid and aloof in dealing with a Li.

Syoaran was deep in his thoughts when he went past the ladies room. A familiar scent filled his nostrils. It was a timid flowery scent. His strides became slower.

_Agatha's perfume!_

He felt his heart thumped faster. On reflex, his body twisted back towards the ladies room. He stopped in front of the door; wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do. There was no mistake. It was Agatha's. He had dreamt of that same scent every night since the Central Park incident. Was she inside of the room or had she been long gone and only her scent lingered?

Syaoran was debating on his next move when he caught a movement at the corner of his right eye. He immediately focused his glance towards the curve leading to the welcome drinks area, just in time to see the hem of a jade-green gown disappearing from view.

"Agatha..." He whispered and sprinted towards that corner. Maybe the heavens do not despise him after all.

He was nearing the curve when he heard a familiar expression.

"Hoe!" And heard a thud. It sounded like she dropped something on the floor.

This caused Syaoran to halt. His hand touched the edge of the wall; not wanting to go any further. It was really her. The **_'Hoe'_** gave it all away. Suddenly he felt very nervous. What kind of a person was she? What does she looked like? Was it alright to just walk over and say hello?

"I hope it isn't broken..." There was a rustling sound of her gown. She must have picked up whatever it was she had dropped. "...I've grown attached to this cellphone. It would be a shame to replace it." She said.

_Cellphone! Of course! _Syaoran thought and reached for his own mobile device inside his breast pocket.

There was a beep. "Oh thank goodness, it is still in one piece." Her cherry voice filled the empty hallway.

His hand was shaking when he slid his phone open. Perhaps, he should at least take a peek. Slowly, he leaned forward and inched his head to the corner. His eyes grew wider, than they already were, when he finally saw her.

There stood...her back against Syaoran, a young lady wearing an elegantly cut jade gown...

There stood...her auburn hair held high in a knot while loosely styled curls framed her face...

There stood...her delicate fair neck, on which Syaoran had memory of, almost glistened in contrast to the deep red carpet...

There stood...

_**Kinomoto Sakura...**_

Time stopped as he watched her tucked her phone inside her bag. _This can't be..._he contested reality. _How could Agatha turn out to be Kinomoto Sakura? _

As if she sensed someone watching her, the young woman slowly turned her head towards his direction. This jolted Syaoran and realized his current position. He immediately hid back to the corner; just in time for him to be missed being seen by her.

Syaoran slumped back against the wall. He absent-mindedly raked his hair; destroying its silk-combed form. His bangs fell on his eyes as he tried to absorb everything.

**_Agatha is Kinomoto Sakura? _**He thought. "What shall I do now?" He muttered under his breath. _Is this for real? Maybe I made a mistake. _Their location, after all, can be accessed by the public. Perhaps, she just caught Agatha's perfume from the ladies room?

At the hallway, Sakura shrugged and continued walking towards the end of the hall. Syaoran heard her small steps. Inside, he was debating himself.

Both Agatha and Sakura have the _'Hoe' _expression. Wasn't that too much of a coincedence? What does the Kinomoto Princess do, anyway? He raked his brain for some background information. He was more focused with what her father and brother do, rather than what she does. Finally, some information surfaced. He believed he read from somewhere that she was into fashion? Weren't she and her bestfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo, started a botique? _Or something like that..._ But he doesn't think Kinomoto Sakura remained in the shop. _I think the Daidouji heiress was the one who took over. _Hence, it was obvious that the little Kinomoto Princess was not into business. Agatha, on the other hand, was a powerhouse.

Syaoran took the initiative to look once more. He glided his body halfway and saw the lady almost at her destination. He stepped back once again. There was no use burying himself with speculations.

"There is one sure thing left to do..." He gripped his phone hard, closed his eyes and dialed Agatha's number.

As if on cue, Kinomoto Sakura's cellphone rang.

* * *

Sakura was a few steps away from the welcome drinks area. The doormen smiled at her and started opening the double doors when her cellphone rang. 

_- insert ringing sound here -_

"Hoe!" She slightly jumped in surprise. She looked inside her bag and was greeted by her phone's glowing ringing light. She picked it up and flipped it open.

**_'Damaski-is calling...'_ **The display said.

Sakura blinked. Will she answer it? Was it safe to answer? She looked around. The hallway was empty and in front of her, only the two doormen watched her. No one was around to confirm her identity. So why not? She hadn't talk to him since that contract signing day, and to be honest...she was kinda expecting him to call more.

Again, the image of the young man in Central Park, swam in her mind. She shook her head once more to get rid of the memory. Sakura stared at the blinking screen of her phone. She looked back at the double doors of the welcome drinks area and saw the two doormen eyeing her questioningly. She motioned that she changed her mind of going in and smiled apologetically. The doormen understood, nodded and closed the doors they opened for her.

Sakura took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said as she paced back the hallway which she strided before. "Such a convenient time for you to call..."

There was no answer from the other end.

"Hoe?" She frowned. "Damaski-is? Are you there?" She looked around her again to make sure that she was alone.

_- Silence -_

For a moment there, she thought that maybe Damaski-is might have leaned on his phone and wasn't aware that her number got dialed accidentally. She listened more intently. If this was the case then she should hear some background noise since she was sure that the man will be exposed to the festivities held at the Grand Hotel.

Puzzling enough, the other end was quiet. Sakura's frown deepened. There was something wrong.

"I know you're there, Damaski-is. You'd better tell me what's going on or I'll hang up!" She pouted.

_- Silence -_

"Hmph!" Sakura was about to end the call when Damaski-is finally spoke at the other end.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" His deep voice filled the earpiece.

"Hoe! Finally!" She placed one free hand on her hips. Her bag dangled freely at her wrist. "What's up with you? I thought you dialed my number by mistake."

"I thought I made a mistake, too." His tone sounded uneven. "But not about dialing...about something else."

"Hmmm?"

She could hear Damaski-is take a deep breath on his end. "Look..."

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head innocently.

"Look." He repeated strongly. "Look...from where you emerged earlier."

"What? I don't understand..." She started to say. "...I..." But she wasn't able to finish what she was about to say. From the corner curve of the long hallway, a man stepped out.

He was wearing a slick black tux. Part of his chestnut hair was combed back, but some of his bangs hang loose. He looked at her with wavered eyes; phone in hand.

The man who just stepped out...was **Li Syaoran.**

Sakura's eyes widened. She was shocked to see Li Syaoran in front of her. And what's more...she was talking to Damaski-is on the cellphone when...

_Could it be? This is impossible! _Confusion filled her eyes.

As if he understood, Li Syaoran murmured. "Agatha..." It can be barely heard normally, but it reached Sakura clearly through her cellphone. Her phone which carried her conversation with...

**"Damaski-is..."**She uttered; almost whispering. Her shocked expression never left her face.

They just stood there unmovingly. Both staring at each other's eyes, as if waiting on who will make the next step.

"Sakura!" A worried voice interrupted the silence. The young lady almost jumped in surprise. Not far away from them, Yukito was striding towards her. Touya followed like a storm behind him.

**"What do you think you are doing with my sister!"** Her older brother's angry voice confronted Li Syaoran.

(Up Next **Chapter Fifteen : "The Show Must Go On"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I went to Bangkok, Thailand. It was my first trip out of the country. We had to attend a convention over there. It was great but the weather was too hot. And here I thought I can stand it all since I also live in a tropical country. Well anyway, I really loved the hotel and it was fun seeing people I used to work with. It was like a little reunion. Plus...I also went on another trip (couple of weeks after I got back)...company outing on a beach resort. XD

My apologies (again) for not updating for so long. (I seem to be always apologizing...sigh) I am trying to write at least half an hour a day starting this week, but unfortunately, I am not a fast writer. ;; I always put the percentage status of my fic in my profile. So if you want, you can check there every now and then.

_This is the part were I answer reviewers: _(the previous chapter gained the most reviews! wow)

**nyul **: I'm glad you liked that mirror x syaoran scene. Like what I said to you before, it took me a while to express what I wanted to say in that portion. Yes, yes...it was our dear clow reed. Thank you for always being the first one to check for grammar/spelling errors. May you always be patient.

**lonnie: **History and Reed...yes...I can't wait as well.

**warlock: **sorry if I keep pestering you to review. I just really value your opinion. Thank you very much and I am glad that I was able to pull off a cheesy scene into a funny one.

**Kella4: **Wow...so many "Update soon please" words...lolz. It's a cliffhanger...yeah I know...I seem to have discovered a talent for this suspense thingys.

**N Ashton**: Glad to have you back. I'm so honored that my story was called "brilliant". Really I am ...so heartwarming. I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

**Allychik6:** You know what, I quite enjoyed reading your reviews...even the previous ones. I like the way you discuss the storyline. I was quite surprised at first when you submitted reviews one after another (back in early chapters). BTW, I've been wanting to ask you this...are you also a Gaian? I believe I saw a person posting with the same nick under fanfiction subforum in Gaia.

**Meigumii**: Long chapters make me dizzy, too. That's why I like system of by chapter uploading.

I thank you for your continued support. Long live endless furuba people!

**Purple: **It was your "I really miss reading your fic" message in chapter 13 that became my last jolt and made me open wordpad and write chapter 14. lolz...wow...finished reading in 4 am? ;;

**iluvanime493**: To be honest...I can't believe Yukito plays InterVEST, too! lolz It was something I thought all of a sudden when I was feeling mischievous. har har har You wouldn't think I just let the Syaoran x Sakura team up to go easily and with Yukito only being there for the sake of having a rival. He seems to have been always used by many fics as the third guy, then be completely forgotten when the S and S meets. I think that is so unfair. Yukito deserves more than just being the third wheel. There is no such thing as too much of a nice guy, you know. So...watch me...complicate things... insert ebil laugh here

**Mariko**: Now that you've mentioned it, going back to the "Three Days" chapter...I just realized that the first part of the chapter was indeed funny. haha (yeah...I can be weird...I know... . ) About the revealing part...well...points up you can read it all up there.

**Genuiine:** kills u with more suspense muhahahaha

**Inkirietta: **Ah...another one who gives long reviews. I love reading long inputs. I'm glad that you think things are getting better and better. Personally, I think my writing is getting better. And I owe it to all of you people who encourages me to write more and patient enough to read and correct. About the questions, well you're right about one thing...I can't answer them here. lolz You just have to read through to find out. I don't even give hints to my closest friends.

**icicle7: **You...you...glomps u! my very first reviewer is back. bites Still a huge George fan, I see. Remind me to send you a "George's the smoothest talker ever." pin...lolz. Yeah...many things got revealed last chapter...and more are yet to come. Thank you for always being there.

**dr490n**: another George fan! adds u to the list for the pins

**MisundertO-od-child: **Wow...you posted two reviews (just like what purple did before) with the other one just to tell me to update. gah...guilt is all over me for taking this long. So here I am...back in my wordpad. So sorry.

**MistressMizu:** You couldn't sleep after reading my fic! You keep waking up thinking what will happen! adds u to my guilt list Now I feel super super guilty. I didn't know my fic is having this kind of effect on people. TT Makes me proud and worried at the same time.

Thank you everyone! For always being there. I am so happy. Sometimes I wish I am a writer.. proffesionally. So then, I would have more time dedicated in getting my stories across to people. Must be great to be a writer/novelist. envies Sohma Shigure from Furuba

I look forward in reading more reviews. Remember, they encourage me to write or rather jolt me back in writing...lolz. (Dang...I wonder when I'll be able to finish the first chapters of my two new fics...) BTW, I hope everyone gets enough sleep!

Love you all!

(The last scenes of this chapter was made while listening to the full version of "Loop" by Maaya Sakamoto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (anime) ED Theme)


	16. The Show Must Go On

_**Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

As if he understood, Li Syaoran murmured. **"Agatha..." **It can be barely heard normally, but it reached Sakura clearly through her cellphone. Her phone which carried her conversation with...

**"Damaski-is..."**She uttered; almost whispering. Her shocked expression never left her face.

They just stood there unmovingly. Both staring at each other's eyes, as if waiting on who will make the next step.

"Sakura!" A worried voice interrupted the silence. The young lady almost jumped in surprise. Not far away from them, Yukito was striding towards her. Touya followed like a storm behind him.

**"What do you think you are doing with my sister!"** Her older brother's angry voice confronted Li Syaoran.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Show Must Go On  
**

**"What do you think you are doing with my sister!"** Her older brother's angry voice confronted Li Syaoran.

Sakura thought it would be the end of it all. Tavenzouh and Damaski-is in one place; Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Touya in full frontal confrontation. Her expression switched from being shocked into being horrified as reality dawned on her. She was speechless. Her mouth gaped to find words to say.

"Kinomoto Touya..." Li Syaoran spoke cooly. He seemed to have regained his usual arrogant posture. "...family..." He nodded to Sakura. "...and..." With a pause, he smirked towards Yukito's direction. "...friends. What a nice way to start this pleasant evening." He slowly shut his phone and slid it back inside his coat. He moved sideways; casually placing both of his hands inside his pockets. The wavered aura he gave out earlier was gone.

Sakura looked from their family's number one enemy to her brother's angry face and to Yukito's grim frown. _This can't be happening. _She felt drained all of a sudden and found her arm going back down to her sides. The hand which gripped the phone dangled without energy.

Touya inched forward. His hand closed into a fist."Cut out the fake politeness, Li. I know what you are upto."

The other man chuckled. "But Kinomoto, I have no idea what you are talking about." His voice sounded innocent but his eyes reflected hate.

"Oh really? Just like before when you conspired with your mother to kill Sakura!" Touya threw at the younger man.

Li Syaoran gave a light snort. "You shouldn't be pointing such accusations. As far as I know, you cannot justify the attempt on your pretty little sister's life years ago. We've been in court and there was not enough evidence to link our family to that unfortunate incident. We should be the one filing a case against your family. Slander musn't be taken lightly."

"Why you..." He cursed under his breath and looked as if he was about to lurch at the other man.

"Touya!" Yukito halted his bestfriend. The angry man ended up gritting his teeth.

This made Li Syaoran bent his head downwards to laugh lightly. He scratched his nose. "This is slightly amusing. Everyone seems to be here. Too bad my mother is not interested with InterVEST. But you know what? Since you are talking about **_'conspiracy'_**, how about we look at the matter at hand. The play, after all, is staging a full cast."

"What damnation are you talking about...?" It was Touya's turn to ask. His frown deepened.

"Oh...maybe it wasn't me who is acting innocent around here." Li Syaoran retorted sharply. His happy-go-lucky attitude earlier started to dissipate. He edged closer to the group. His eye fell on Sakura. The young lady was startled at how furious they looked. It pierced her hard. For a moment there, Sakura got confused. Earlier, this man was as shocked as she was. Now, he seemed to be a totally different person.

_He's mad at me? _

"Stay away from Sakura." Yukito protectively shielded her. This made the other man back out a little.

Li Syaoran smirked again. "Nice to see you again, **Tavenzouh**. You look healthy."

Sakura gasped inward. He just called Yukito, Tavenzouh. _So he knew Cedric Tavenzouh's true identity IRL. But if he knew that...does this mean..._

As if to answer Sakura's silent inquiry. "**Damaski-is.**" Yukito called the other man. Touya gave him a surprised look. Like Sakura, her brother seemed to have not expected for Yukito to know Li Syaoran's identity inside the game and vice versa.

"When was the last time we stood near each other like this." He looked up as he dig into his memories. "A while, I think?" Glancing at the taller man casually.

"Leave Sakura out of this." Her boyfriend said in an authoritative voice. This was the first time she saw Yukito so serious.

Li Syaoran gave a laugh of disbelief. "Did I hear you right? Me? Leave the princess away from this? But who was it who got her involved with InterVEST in the first place!" His question came out louder than expected.

Sakura held her breath as she realized where Li Syaoran was heading. _He couldn't possibly thought that the whole Agatha thing was planned by the family?_

"What do you mean by _'got her involved with InterVEST'_?" Touya butted in. "Look, Sakura's here because the whole Kinomoto family got invited. And unlike your family, we are polite enough to come in complete attendance."

"I would let that one slide, Kinomoto." Li Syaoran said. "There are other things more important." He faced Yukito squarely; only inches away from the older man. "I can't believe you wouldn't fight me straight out. You needed to use her..."

A puzzled frown crept on Yukito's face. "Use her...?"

Before Li Syaoran started blurting out things he shouldn't, Sakura opted to move quickly. In a flash, she was beside Yukito and with her arms stretched out, she briskly pushed Li Syoaran away. These caused the men to give her surprised expressions.

"I..uh..." she stammered. "...I..." Then finally she looked up straight at the Li. Praying inside that he gets what she was about to say. "...I don't think we should be behaving like this here. If this continue, other guests will hear us. We don't need another scene to be created. Both our families are already in a hot seat as it is." She clasped her hands. "If all of you want to continue this somewhere else...then that's fine. Just don't ruin this evening's events."

Touya and Yukito just stared at her as if she had lost her mind. On the other hand, Li Syaoran's eyes remained fixed at her as if waiting for a better explanation.

Sakura swallowed. _I don't know how Li Syaoran reacts to circumstances, but I do know how strict and irritable Helroi Damaski-is can be. And something like this shall not be tolerated in his book. _

"Mr. Li...are you by any chance...drunk?" she asked him out of the blue.

The man blinked. "Drunk?"

"You see..." She cleared her throat. _Damaski-is...you'd better catch what I am about to say. _"...you are saying things we honestly don't know of. Yup..." Sakura made a nodding gesture. "**No one knows about it**."

Li Syaoran raised a brow and looked at her intently. She, confident that both Yukito and her brother were behind her, made a sharp motion with her eyes as a signal to him. The young man narrowed his eyes. He shot a glance to both Touya and Yukito.

Sakura grew impatient. He was taking too long, so she spoke again. "The doormen are watching us." All three men glimpsed towards the welcome drinks area's double doors. Indeed, the two attendants were pretending to be oblivious of what's going on. But both were doing a bad job of hiding their interest.

"Spare it, Sakura." Touya spoke from behind. He clasped his sister's elbow and pulled her back. "It's common knowledge that every Li love attention. Especially from media scandals." He was back up front like a massive wall ready to protect. Yukito, on the other hand, remained silent.

Li Syaoran looked away. His eyes became hidden from view as he did so. The young man's mind had flown off, but Touya doesn't seem to notice this.

"I don't give a damn to what you are blabbering about. But listen to this, Li..." Then he pointed a finger at the other man. "...if you touch Sakura, even a strand of her hair, then I swear to God...you're not going to live to see tomorrow." He threatened.

The other man just remained silent. Touya was starting to a have puzzled expression when Li Syaoran finally reacted. He started to laugh.

insert modulated laugh here-

"I can't believe this..." He said between laughs. "...the irony of it all." He still continued to laugh.

"You're crazier than I thought, Li." Her brother remarked.

Still smiling, the younger man once again faced them. "I apologize for my rudeness." His cool collected self was back. "Perhaps, the lady was right. I might have been drunk to immediately jump to conclusions."

Touya's eyes narrowed. It was hard to predict Li Syaoran's actions and way of thinking.

"I don't need to explain myself to any of you, but as to clear things up in respect of being in a company of a lady..." He slightly bowed down to Sakura. "...and to abide with good terms in parallel to your previous accusations...I was talking to someone in my phone about my plans in InterVEST when I saw your sister. I thought she was spying."

"Don't compare my sister with what you and your family will normally do." Touya threw back at him. Yukito, at this point, still remained quiet. He continued watching Li Syaoran with observant eyes.

Instead of getting offended with what the older man just remarked, he smiled with subtlety. "There is no point in extending this conversation, Kinomoto." He jerked his head sideways. "I'd rather get on ahead to tonight's very promising event. And I think your dear friend, Tavenzouh over here, feels the same." He walked over Yukito and patted him playfully on his shoulder. "Ain't that right?" Then jokingly he taunted. "You should be more grateful to your bestfriend, Kinomoto, considering that most of his choices gets affected by his involvement with your family."

"It will always be that way." Yukito finally spoke. His tone was dead flat.

Li Syaoran gave the silver-haired man a side glance. Sakura couldn't help but notice how such a simple stare somehow meant something else. Again, the rumors about Damaski-is/Tavenzouh conflict haunted her mind. _What kind of history does this two have? _Before she could think of anything more, the younger man widened the gap between them by walking towards the welcome drinks room. He didn't even look back when he spoke. "I guess...I will be seeing **you** later."

Was he speaking to her? Sakura felt suddenly alarmed.

"Unfortunately." Yukito replied.

She looked at her boyfriend and was relieved that he thought it was him that the other man was directing his words. _Seeing him later..._ But was he really talking to her? If he meant his brother and Yukito, he should have said 'seeing you guys later'rather than 'you' only. Plus, it was only natural for him to address both at once since that was what Lis often do.

_I'm sure of it. Those last words were for me. _Sakura shivered a little. _See him later. _What would happen after this encounter? The recently formed SkyLark was ready to blast in full motion. They were just waiting for the official announcement in InterVEST's part before they could proceed into plan. A Li and a Kinomoto...together...in one ambitious dream...

"What really happened here?" Yukito interrupted her thoughts.

"Hoe!" Sakura blinked.

"Did Li hurt you in any manner?" He said frowning at her.

She shook her head. "No...it was just like what he said."

"Are you sure?" Her brother asked once again. Touya's eyes were full of worry.

"Positive." She smiled cheerfully to both men.

"I thought you were taking awful a lot of time in the ladies room that's why we came to check." Yukito stepped closer to see if she has any wounds of any sort.

"No...no..I'm fine." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I was walking back from the ladies room when I thought I see someone I know in the corner of my eye." She placed her bag in front of her face cutely. "And it did turned out to be someone I know...not a friendly force...it turned out to be Li Syaoran." Sakura lied continuously. _I can't believe I am doing this._ She thought to herself.

Touya gave her a light nudge on the head. "For someone who has an 'almost get killed' experience in gatherings, you're too lax!" He scolded her.

"Touya..." Yukito gave her brother a 'stop that' look. The other man sighed.

"I'm so sorry..." Sakura bent her head. She was indeed sorry...for everything. If they knew what she had been doing behind their backs. And to think...her sins must have doubled...tripled even. Now that it turned out that a Li was involved. Not just any Li. It was Li Syaoran. The Lis' most priced heir to their legacy.

"Well, it's over now." Touya straightened his posture. "If he ever lay a finger on you, Sakura...even Yukito's restrain won't keep me from hitting him." He shot a deadly glance at his bestfriend.

Yukito, in return, placed a hand behind his head and smiled apologetically. "I know. I just don't think we should cause a scene in a place like this. The press will be drooling all over it if that happens. We are lucky that they are very busy mingling inside to notice us here."

"Li Syaoran just stepped inside the room. I am almost regretting the moment we go back in." Touya glanced beyond the double doors.

"Being rich and popular do have its disadvantages." Yukito started to walk back. "Shall we go?" He extended his hand at Sakura.

She took it and smiled. "Hai."

"What choice do we have." His brother frowned once again. "I must tell father." He said and went on ahead. Sakura and Yukito followed behind him.

"**Sakura**..." The man beside her started to say.

"Hoe!" Sakura was surprised. Yukito had always called her, 'Cherry-Blossom'; ever since they met. This was the first time he used her name.

"If you ever play InterVEST again..." He was facing forward. Sakura couldn't see his expression. "...and I know you will since I learned in the car that you do it to pass time..."

She felt her heart thumped faster. _Where he is leading?_ Could he had known the truth and was now angry at her?

But she was relieved when he faced her with his usual smile. "...Please stir clear away from Helroi Damaski-is' path. He is one player you wouldn't want to mess with. Even if you are disguised with an online identity, it wouldn't be wise to meddle with him."

Sakura felt weak on her knees. "I see..." Were the only words she can say in reply.

* * *

Laughter of guests filled the air as Tomoyo sulkily sipped her champagne glass. It had been quite a while since she arrived at the South Entrance's welcome drinks area, and so far, things were not perking up. Sure, people around her were enjoying themselves at this early time. Unfortunately for her, their social circle was totally different from hers. There were polite nods and greetings from fellow high-classed families, but they were only doing this in acknowledgement of her being a Daidouji. Their kindness was only skin deep. 

Tomoyo gave out a sigh. She can't believe how she had encountered many disasters at the start of the evening. What more will come? First, it was Touya in the car. Then the mistake in the guest list. Followed by Touya again...

_Touya..._

She stared at the bubbly liquid inside her glass as she recalled what happened earlier. She felt warm and protected all of a sudden. A wave of confusion swept over her that she ended up frowning.

_What exactly did happened?_

She remembered being teased...aggravated and then...

_Being held close...?_

Was that her bestfriend's monstrous brother who suddenly held her and whispered on her ears? Was that really...Touya? She felt lightly tinged inside. Then she shook her head.

_NO! NO! Touya's gestures doesn't mean anything at all. It is just one of his pranks. He dragged me halfway around the reception area after that! ...As if I am some kind of rag doll. _

Without her realizing it, she was already clutching her glass tighly that the waiter serving the champagne gave her a scared look. Tomoyo jolted back to her sweet self and gave him a nervous smile. The rather thin server stirred clear away from her while giving her a weird glance. She just continued smiling at him until he was out of sight.

Silence overcame her after that as she looked around the fancy-dressed crowd. Most of them babbling on and on about InterVEST. Some were well-acquainted players of the game. She felt alone and casted away. At that point, even Touya's taunts will be most welcomed.

She gave out another sigh.

"Your enthusiasm intoxicates me, my lady." A slightly nonchalant voice spoke up from her side.

Tomoyo was startled. She turned to face the origin of the remark and found herself in front of a suave-looking man.

"Hiiragaziwa." She said in disdainful recognition.

"Oh please..." The young man started to say as he raised his drink to his lips. "...call me Eriol." He sipped his champagne. His eyes glimmered with mischief beneath his black-rimmed glasses.

"I must have done something terrribly wrong that I am continuously being showered with unpleasant events tonight." She retorted coldly.

Eriol gave a small laugh. "That is the price to pay for being exceptionally beautiful;...a certified attention attracter." His taunting gaze never left her.

"Tush! Tush!" She snobbingly eyed him. "What do you take me for? Some giggly girl fresh out of highschool?"

"No, not at all." The young man slightly bent his head sidewards. "I take you as a young woman fresh out of the university."

"Now listen here! I am not..." Her words hanged on the air for a moment before speaking again. "...okay...so I am someone fresh out of the university, but that doesn't give you the liberty to flirt with me using such trivial flattery."

"Then please do tell me. What flattery is not trivial with you?" His eyes narrowed. "Something Kinomoto Touya would normally use, perhaps?...Something..." He moved in closer to her; his face only inches away from hers as he spoke. "...that needed to be said in a much **_cozy_** demeanor?"

Tomoyo gasped and stumbled back. "What do you think you are doing!" She got sligthly alarmed at how easily he lessened the gap between them.

"Easy now." The lawyer lightly grabbed her elbow to prevent her from loosing her balance. It was a good thing that they were at the far corner of the room. Her brisk action only caused her to bump against a elaborately carved golden pillar.

"Unhand me, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo threw him a piercing look.

The young man's brow shot up then his lips curved into a smile. "Not until you call me by my first name." His eyes confronted hers with same intensity.

For a moment there, she was gaping for words. He was smiling at her but his aura screamed with hidden ferocious strength waiting to be unleashed. Still...

Tomoyo gave a small laugh. "Are you threatening me?"

"That depends." He answered. His gaze never left hers. "Do you enjoy being threatened?"

"What!"

"Really now, my lady. If you love being empowered by a man physically..." His grip tightened and pulled her closer. Much to her shock, he once again leaned forward. His mouth barely touched hers when he spoke. "... I would gladly comply to your wishes."

Tomoyo was stunned at how close he is. His eyes were silently hypnotizing her. She could feel his warm breath against her face.

_I should slap him..._

Her heart pounded faster inside her chest when she realized that he just closed his eyes and parted his lips.

_...he couldn't possibly...! He...he...wouldn't dare..._

She was still battling inside, when he suddenly let her go and straightened up. He pulled out a small black notebook and a pen from his coat. Tomoyo blinked with confusion.

"Okay, that's it. It's official." He said in a serious court tone.

"W-what!" She seemed to have recovered her usual steam.

He started to write something on his notebook. "Oh yes." He said while nodding.

"Who...who do you think you are!" One hand shot up and pushed him hard that he almost lost his balance. "And...what are you writing!" She asked angrily.

People nearby started to look at them with interest. Most were checking out what was making the Daidouji heiress upset. Much to Tomoyo's horror, she realized that there were media people present in the room. It wouldn't look good to her mother's eyes if she was caught on record with Li Syaoran's lawyer and most trusted friend. Plus, considering her attachment with the Kinomoto's...

"Sssshhhh! You are starting to gather unwanted attention again." The young man looked at her with innocent eyes and continued to answer her inquiry. "I am writing down my observations of you. So I won't forget." He once again scribbled on the tiny notebook.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. "Wha--?...I can't believe this..." She said trying to lower her voice while smiling at the people that started glancing at their direction. To her relief, their interests went back to the small stage at the opposite end of the room where an InterVEST male host seemed to be preparing to say something.

"How could you act like nothing happened?" Again, she desperately said in a low tone while focusing her eyes to the stage instead of the man beside her. "You're lucky that I don't want to start another scene in this event."

The lawyer gave her an obviously fake startled reply. "Why? Did something just happened?"

She faced the man squarely. "Of all the nerve!" She was lucky that her voice got drowned by the commotion that was starting to build-up in front where people cheered at what the InterVEST host just said.

"I think we should be listening." The dark-haired man pointed out.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth and stomped on his feet.

"Eoow!" He limply said. "What did you do that for!"

"You...you...scoundrel!" She was enraged at how this man seemed to have shifted moods. "I can't believe that a person like you exists!...Acting as if you didn't do anything!"

"But I really didn't do anything." He gave her an amused look. "Oh wait! Don't tell me...you actually want me to do something?"

"Ugh!" She shook her fist at him. She closed her eyes to search for her words but without even thinking she blurted out. "You are worse than Touya! At least, he is still a gentleman!"

"**You call someone who drags you around the room, a gentleman!**" An angry retort cut into the air.

Tomoyo was taken a back at how sharp those words were spoken. _Who just said that? Hiiragizawa? _She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of icy navy-blue gems.

**"You call someone who addresses you with petty names, a gentlemen!" **Hiiragizawa Eriol continued to ask piercingly.

She could only stare at him.

**"You call someone who places his arms around you without your permission, a gentleman!" **

"I...uh..." Tomoyo murmured as his words started to sink in.

**"If so. Then my lady, I suggest that you check your dictionary as to what is the meaning of the word 'gentleman'!" **

After that, no one spoke a word; both of them were silent. Around them people were cheering. The host just welcomed them all at InterVEST's most promising event in history. Pink and white balloons fell from the ceiling together with glittering confetti. Special light effects added an attractive sight. Cameras flashed from the media. Guests talked in excited voices despite the rather loud music in the background. They seemed to have forgotten about the two people at the back.

"Where are you leading to...?" Tomoyo finally asked in a soft voice.

The lawyer looked away.

"I'm afraid...I do not understand your purpose." She remarked once again when he didn't reply.

He glanced back at her. His eyes were unreadable. Then, he lightly smirked. "I don't think..." he started to say in a calmer tone. "...you would understand even if I tell you my purpose."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Look...just do as I ask and I'll leave you." The man said.

"What do you want?"

His angry atmosphere got washed away when he suddenly smiled down at her. "Just call me...by my first name from now on."

Tomoyo felt tired. After all that had happened to her, she don't want to aggravate things any further. So she agreed. "Okay."

_- silence -_

He nodded. "I guess...I'll be seeing you later then, **Tomoyo**."

"You, too..." She timidly replied. "...**Eriol**."

Eriol walked away from her. She watched his lean back as it started to blend in the crowd. When she thought it was finally over, she heard him call onto her.

"You promised that you will pay me back, right?" The young man glanced back before going out of earshot.

"Huh?" She gave another confused frown.

"That 'thing' that happened before in the airport?"

"Oh." Tomoyo said in recollection.

"You intend to keep what you said?"

"Of course." She nodded determinedly.

He turned his head forward that Tomoyo couldn't see his face. "Good. Cause I intend to collect in a matter of time."

"Eh!"

And with that, he disappeared within the mob of guests.

* * *

Eriol was walking briskly towards the nearest exit when something caught his eye. He stopped to look. 

"That man..." he said to himself.

At the opposite end of the bar of the welcome drinks area, a ghostly looking man stood stiffly. His eyes were hallow and his skin was pale as if the sun never shone on it. His graying hair was brushed back neatly yet the ghoul-like projection made him look like someone who had dug out from his own grave.

He felt a shiver went up his spine as the old man looked straight at him. "...for some reason, that man looks familiar to me." Then his eyes noticed the zombie-like person wore white gloves. He frowned. _Are those butler gloves?_

Then it hit him. This man was probably the Kinomoto family's loyal butler. To be specific, Kinomoto Sakura's butler..._and InterVEST assistant_.

Eriol cleared his throat. How could he had forgotten? Many times he had encountered this man inside InterVEST. He remembered placing a stolen shot picture of the butler next to his monitor everytime he bumps into the little smiling girl online. Sorta reminded him of what the bouncy girl really looked like IRL. And even once, he saw him in person. His memory strayed at the Central Park incident a few days ago.

He stopped walking and pretended to straigthen his jacket. Had the butler seen his little interlude with his mistress' bestfriend? Was he here to defend the damsel? It looked as if he had been standing there for quite some time.

Eriol observed the butler behind his glasses. It was hard to assess since the butler always had that expressionless face. But so far, the old man just looked at him unmovingly.

The lawyer raised a brow as if to question the Kinomoto employee, but he stayed motionless.

"There you are!" A chirpy voice suddenly popped out of nowhere followed by an arm squashing glomp.

"What the-!" Eriol almost jumped in surprised. "Damn it, Nakuru! You scared the heck out of me! Wait a minute...you're not suppose to talk to me in public." He hissed and dragged Nakuru out of the room and into the hallway leading to a private lift exclusively for InterVEST organizers. This lift can be activated with an ID swipe card given to Hotel VIPs to use at their convenience. No doormen or security personnel lurk in these areas since the Grand Hotel was very confident with the advanced security system they have here.

"AaaaaaaawTrying to get rid of me so soon?" The woman pouted.

"Sssssssh!" The dark-haired man warned the other. He glanced back inside towards the bar and frowned when he could no longer find the Kinomoto butler.

"Who are you looking at?" Nakuru asked while peeking on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Eriol lied.

"Hmph! Now I am officially starting to get jealous." She said while making a grim face.

"You are talking nonsense again." The lawyer rolled his eyes.

"Am not! I mean, who wouldn't be jealous if your dah-ling is trying to seduce another woman! A younger woman, for that matter!"

Eriol narrowed his eyes irritably. "I am not seducing anyone."

Nakuru made a taunting expression. "Of really? You call 'teasing to kiss' someone...not a form of seduction?"

"Are you spying on me?" He asked the woman.

"Of course! I would want to see what my dah-ling was doing." And with that she grabbed his arm and snuggled close.

"Hey...hey..." Eriol tried to get free from her clasp. "...I will say this again. In case you didn't catch this the last time. **I AM NOT YOUR DAH-LING**."

"Ow! Well I shall say this to you again, too." Nakuru placed her hand on her hips. **"YOU NEVER COMPLAINED BEFORE."**

"Didn't I?"

"Yes, you didn't."

"Well at least I am making it clear now." The young man mouthed. "**I AM NOT YOUR DAH-LING**. Go find yourself someone near your age bracket."

The woman's lips suddenly quivered. "Oh Eriol..." She started to sniff. "You're hurting me. How could you dump me like this?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

Eriol just looked at her with boredom. "Save it, Nakuru. Your acting does not work on me. I know you too well."

"Damn it." She silently cursed. "Oh well...I guess there are other fishes to catch in the sea." She snobbingly tossed her hair.

Eriol sighed. "Haven't you thought of how much time you wasted by talking nonsense, Nakuru?"

"Well there isn't exactly anything I can do until the actual announcement." She fished out her makeup compact from her back, flipped it and studied her reflection in the round mirror.

"Weren't you suppose to be taking care of Kinomoto Touya?"

Nakuru peered from the compact. "Eh? So eager to get rid of the competition, ne Eriol-kun? Does she mean that much to you?"

"This is..._**business**." _The young man replied.

"Yeah..yeah..." The woman fanned one hand at him. "...**that's what they all say at first**..."

**"Nakuru." **Eriol interrupted in a dead serious tone.

Nakuru sighed. "Okay...okay." She snapped the compact close. "I was about to make a move on that handsome architect when he and his friend stepped out of the room. It seems your dear friend, Li Syaoran got entangled with his precious sister in the hallway."

Eriol blurted out a chuckle. "You're kidding! They already met at this early stage? Did Syaoran try to kill her?"

The woman giggled as if reliving the moment when she saw the scene. "No actually, I think he found out!...**BOTH of them found out **about...you know **_what_**..." She trailed off almost singing the last word.

Eriol's smile widened. "Looks like fate is truly on our side. I must report this quickly."

"Eh? You're calling Mr. Reed now?"

"Yeah..." He started walking towards the lift. "...I will call him inside my hotel room. That old man would probably die with too much anticipation and excitement if I don't report every hour."

"Just make sure you get back in the main event. Remember, all guests from the different entrances will be merging at the Grand Hotel's main ballroom. It would be interesting to see all of you in one room." Nakuru cooed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." His dark smile was evident as the lift's doors closed behind him.

* * *

People had been whispering for quite some time now. _Ever since we all stepped back inside the welcome drinks area._ Who wouldn't? Kinomotos and a Li were together in one room. Media people hovered all over them. They only toned down when Fujitaka requested some hotel security personnels to contain them. 

Sakura hid behind Yukito as she uneasily sipped from her champagne glass. She tried focusing her attention at what her brother has been saying, but her eyes keep wandering off.

_Where is he? _She secretly searched the North Entrance's Welcome Drinks area. Earlier, she was wishing that Tomoyo could be with them. But now, after that incident in the hallway...she was almost glad her bestfriend wasn't there. It could add salt to injury considering that Tomoyo remembered seeing her talking to Damaski-is online. It was not that her bestfriend would disclose this kind of information in front of her family. She has faith on Tomoyo's loyalty. But being the concerned friend that she was, she would probably won't let this one slide once they were alone. _I appreciate you, Tomoyo-chan, but I don't think I can handle your questions at the moment. _She knew that her bestfriend would found out eventually, but at least she will have some more time to think this through.

But was there really something to think about? Even if Damaski-is turned out to be Li Syaoran, business-wise...the contract was iron-clad. They could only get out of it if both agrees to cancel it. Would Damaski-is back out? Or would Li Syaoran back out? More importantly...

_**Would I back out?**_

For a moment there, she was slightly appalled that she couldn't give a straight answer. She shook her head.

"Anything wrong, Cherry-Blossom?" Yukito peered at her worriedly.

"Hoe!" She exclaimed. Relieved that Yukito reverted back at calling her his usual pet name for her. She smiled at him. "It's nothing grave. I just feel so uncomfortable with the tension in this room." It was partly true.

"It's all that Li Syaoran's fault." Touya butted in hatefully. "How on earth did he got enlisted in our social circle?"

"Maybe the mistake in Tomoyo-chan's registration got mixed up with him." Yukito pointed out thoughtfully.

Touya's hand tightened into fist. "I bet that Li paid the organizers for the switch!"

Sakura could only give a nervous smile. For some reason, she didn't feel like contributing to the conversation. Somehow she felt pained at the way they talk about Li Syaoran. And to think that she also loathed the man, but now...after knowing he was Damaski-is. She actually felt like defending him. _No...no...don't Sakura, please...don't. For all you know, he is already plotting against you. _With a determined face, she nodded to herself.

"Now...now..." Fujitaka patted his son's shoulder. "..let us not jump to conclusions. At least you guys were able to get Sakura before it was too late." Her father smiled at her.

She tried pasting her usual cheerful face. It became immensely difficult as she recalled what truly happened earlier. She wished that Touya and Yukito didn't come. She wished she had more time to discuss things with Damaski-is..._with Li Syaoran. _But then again, would she have been safe? A shiver ran thru her spine when she recalled hearing rumors about the Li heir being the schemer behind the attempts on her life. And to think that he almost succeeded years ago. The event wherein Yukito took the blow of the knife and saved her.

_But...but...surely...Damaski-is wouldn't hurt me, would he? I mean, they are still the same person. _

"Yeah...before it was too late." Her brother glared at her.

"Hoe..." She could only give him an apologetic smile.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Yukito suggested. "He is alone in this event. I don't think he can produce that much of a harm. As far as I know, he is the only one interested with technology in his family. If he has cronnies crawling somewhere, their power will be lesser that dealing with an actual Li."

Everyone nodded. Then Touya suddenly looked up. "Say, Yukito...which reminds me. I was surprised when you called Li Syaoran, Damaski-is. I didn't know that the Damaski-is we've been talking about in the car was the same man. Why didn't you tell us that he is Li Syaoran?"

Yukito blinked for a moment as if he didn't anticipate that he shall be asked directly. "Well...let's just say...I had some problems with Damaski-is online and it is unavoidable that I would eventually know who he is IRL. I just don't want to trouble any of you with the thought that the person Tomoyo-chan had been asking is none other than the Li heir."

"That's very understandable." Fujitaka gave a supportive nod. "Now that we all know...we must always be alert."

Touya looked like he was about to say something, but opted to remain quiet. Sakura wondered what it was. _Whatever it is, he probably decided it is best to ask Yukito in private._

"Good thing that no one in my family is deeply involved with that game." Her father added.

Sakura almost choked.

Yukito laughed. "Fujitaka-tosan, you make me feel unwelcomed."

"Aha-ha. I'm sorry Yukito-kun. I know you can very well take care of yourself inside the game. I mean, if Touya or Sakura gets addicted with that game, who knows what may happen. The Kinomoto-Li fued would extend even in the cyberworld. That's a little scary."

_Actually, father...the opposite is happening...we are...bringing the two families together to monopolize the business industry. _Sakura thought to herself, yet she gave a nervous smile.

"That is why..." Touya leaned forward at her. "Sakura..."

"Hoe!" She looked at her older brother.

"Eventhough you said that you only play InterVEST when you feel like it and don't have a definite character..."

"Hoe?"

"...Quit it and find another thing to do to past time...before Li Syaoran finds you."

"Hoe..."

Her brother gave her a _'you better not get yourself in trouble or else' _look and was about to say something when a small man climbed up the stage.

Everyone's attention turned to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...may I have the honors of welcoming each and everyone of you to InterVEST's most important and grandest event of all!" the haughty looking man in his 30's said on the mic. As he did so, the guests were showered with pink and white balloons with glittering confettis. Everyone clapped. The lights swam in different colors which made the guests cheer even more.

The little man continued. "A few minutes from now the huge double doors you see on top of the staircase at the left side of the room will open. It shall all lead you to the Grand Hotel's largest ballroom. And there the main event shall begin and InterVEST's most awaited announcement shall be disclosed!"

Guests, who seemed to be full-players, whistled.

"We know...we know. For players, this is indeed an exciting night. So finish up your drinks...mingle but reserve some more energy since all of the other guests from the other entrances shall be gathering in one enchanted ballroom." With some last words, the small man left the stage. People clapped politely and went back to what they were doing earlier. Even Fujitaka found a business partner and went on ahead in chatting with him.

"Good...we will be seeing chipmunk again." Touya commented.

"Onii-chan!"

"What!" Her brother exclaimed innocently.

"Give it up, Cherry-Blossom. He is not going to change." Yukito remarked; shaking his head.

Sakura gave another sigh. "You're hopeless." Just then, Sakura's cellphone vibrated inside her bag. She clutched it for a minute. _Could it be?_ She looked at her brother and Yukito. Both got engaged with a conversation regarding their next project. She glanced around her to look for a familiar chestnut-haired guy. She couldn't seem to find him.

Confident that her two bodyguards were occupied. She took out her cellphone to read the SMS she just received.

_**'Sender: Damaski-is**_

_**Message:**_

_**We need to talk. N-O-W.'**_

She felt her heart skip a beat by just reading the sender's name. She felt goosebumps creep up her back when she realized that the display could very well read like...

_**'Sender: Li Syaoran**_

_**Message:**_

_**We need to talk. N-O-W.'**_

A Li...sending her text messages...of meeting...in person. She felt cold all of a sudden. But no...she must face this. With a cute determined face she started typing a reply.

_**'Reply to Message:**_

_**Where are you?'**_

She exhaled and clicked **_'send'._** Not a minute later, her phone vibrated once more. She clicked **_'read sms received'._**

_**'Sender: Damaski-is**_

_**Message:**_

_**Make an excuse to go to the ladies room. Go the same path, but turn right at the opposite hall.**_

_**You will see small vacant function rooms. Meet me there.'**_

She once again typed her reply and sent it.

_**'Reply to Message:**_

_**Which one are you in?'**_

Her phone vibrated once more.

_**'Sender: Damaski-is**_

_**Message:**_

_**Just go there already. You will know when you get there. Hurry up before your ass brother or weakling**_

_**boyfriend starts suspecting!'**_

_Hoe! _He just called her beloved brother an 'ass' and Yukito a 'weakling'. _Lis must really hate us. _Wait a minute, eventhough he was Damaski-is, he shouldn't be talking about her family like that! _Hmph! _She was about to type a nasty reply about the Lis when her phone vibrated again.

_**'Sender: Damaski-is**_

_**Message:**_

_**I know what you are thinking. Don't waste any more time replying to me or arguing with me in SMS.**_

_**Just come here. N-O-W! Let's see how well you'll fair with a one-on-one IRL confrontation.'**_

_Is he challenging me! _Her worries suddenly evaporated and was replaced by her usual spite for the veteran player. All of a sudden, she was full of courage to face the man. But first, she must find an excuse to get out of the room.

"Ne...Yukito-kun...Onii-chan..." Sakura interrupted the two men's conversation.

"Yes, Cherry-Blossom?"

"I think I need to freshen up." She smiled wearily.

"You're going out again!" Touya exclaimed.

Sakura placed a hand behind her head and bowed down slightly. "I'm sorry, but all these tension in the room is really making me uncomfortable. I think I should step out for a while, and since the main event is about to start, I think I should at least check on how I look. I'm a female after all. The powder room will be most inviting."

"Women..." Touya said grumpily.

"It's not safe to go out there alone." Yukito pointed out worriedly.

"Don't worry." Sakura placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I don't think he would strike again. Besides, his presence was already known by the media. It won't be wise to get exposed to more rumors for the nth time."

"Well...," Yukito seemed not fully convinced. "...I guess...one way or another you are right."

The lady's face lift up and turned to her older brother with hopeful eyes. Touya's shoulders dropped down as he exhaled. "Fine, then...go. But hurry up." He glared at her.

"Like what you said...I'm a woman. And women take a lot of time in the powder room." She pouted childishly back at him.

"Ugh..." Touya shook his head.

Yukito smiled. "Just go, Cherry-Blossom...and be careful."

"Hai!" She gave the silver-haired man a quick hug before disappearing in the hallway.

* * *

"So Fujitaka, I heard the success of the Marianas Isle. Maybe I'll go there for my vacation." A stout man wearing a monocle exclaimed. 

"Of course," Kinomoto Fujitaka said smiling. "you are most welcomed to go there, councilor. Just tell me when and I shall arrange a superb service for you."

"Indeed...indeed." The councilor laughed whole-heartedly. He was joined by the set of other politicians around them.

Fujitaka moved away from his family to talk to the crowd of men he knew from his business. Soon after, the councilor and his men joined them. He was not fond of politicians, but he tried to be polite. It was not good to have them as your enemies.

"This InterVEST main event is taking longer than expected." A man in his mid-30's remarked.

"I heard that the grand ballroom needed to be rearranged. It seems that the turnout of guests were larger than anticipated." Another of the councilor's men said.

The group continued to talk vibrantly. Fujitaka just remained silent. This event had proved to be worrisome. He rubbed his temple as he replaced his empty glass to the waiter's tray. He glanced at where his family stood, just in time to see Sakura leaving the room. The older man's brow arched. Then he frowned; deep in thought.

He turned back to the group he was with, excused himself and **retraced his daughter's steps out to the hallway**.

* * *

Sakura could hear her own footsteps as walked the hallway Li Syaoran mentioned in his SMS. Unlike the hallway behind her, this one was not carpeted. The floor was a vast sea of marble. The walls were less decorated yet it still imposed a high-classed design. Not a single person can be found in this separated hallway. 

She stopped walking when she reached the far end. "What now..." she murmurred.

Four closed doors beckoned her; two on her left, one on her right and another in front.

_Where is he? _She thought; giving the phone she held in her hand a nervous glance. Her determined self earlier was slowly evaporating. _I think I'd better send another message...or better yet..._ Sakura bit her lower lip. "Should I call him?"

"There's no need for that." A deep hoarse voice suddenly spoke up.

"Hoe!" She turned and saw Li Syaoran standing underneath the doorframe of the room on her right. "I didn't hear that door open."

"Hearing this door is the least of your problems." Li Syaoran remarked coldly. And before she could say another 'hoe', the young man grabbed her and briskly pulled her with him inside the room.

Sakura's eyes widened as she found herself in a dark ballroom. All lights were turned off but the glow being illuminated from the tall curtained windows invaded the room, enough for her to see her surroundings. The place was not as large as the welcome drinks area, but it turned out to be a small function room with a wooden center floor for dancing. Chairs were held up on the tables, covered with white mantel. A small chandelier glistened from strays of light from the outside.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door getting locked behind her. She remembered who she was with and gasped. She quickly spun around to face the person.

"You are..." Li Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "...in big trouble." Then he started to inch forward towards her.

"Hoe!" Sakura stepped back. It was dark but she could see his eyes peircing at her.

"Is that what you are just going to say to me! **'HOE'**?" His voice was starting to rise.

Sakura frowned. "Wait a minute. From the tone of your voice, it seems that you are blaming me for all these?"

"I am not actually blaming you...I'm accusing you of planning all of these!" He blurted out.

"P-Planning all of these!" It was Sakura's turn to raise her voice. "You still think that the whole family conspired against you! Didn't I tell you already that **they didn't know about it**?"

Syaoran started to pace angrily. "How should I know if you are telling the truth or not! Let's just say that they, indeed, didn't know anything, but what about you. Who knows what you really intended of doing? But I would have to commend you on your excellent work in acting. I can't believe that I am tricked by a Kinomoto!"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man really thought that she plotted everything. She fumed inside just thinking of it. Then suddenly, a possibility hit her.

"You are really going way out in saying that I plotted this. But for all I know it might be **YOU** who had plotted it. After all, between the two of us, you are the one who has a record of deceiving people and scheme behind their backs." It was Sakura's turn to narrow her eyes as she accused him.

"WHAT!" Li Syaoran retorted. "Are you actually throwing my accusations back at me!"

"And why not?" Sakura held her head high. "You are a Li. Your family cannot be trusted."

The chestnut-haired man smirked. "Well same goes to your family."

"My family, sir...is more honorable than yours!" Her emerald green eyes flashed.

"More honorable? Do you know your history, princess? Maybe you should go back to memory lane and see who was it who had supported that awful dictator." He said distastefully.

Sakura gave him a confused face. "Supported the dictator? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Li Syaoran smirked. "You don't even know your family's roots yet you have the nerve to call yours to be **'more honorable'**"

"Okay...you know what? This is useless." She waved her hand in front of her. "I am NOT having this kind conversation with you."

She started walking briskly towards the door, but before she knew it, the young man grabbed her by the arm and shoved her against the wall. She gasped as her back hit the hard surface. His hand gripped her upper arm and pinned her. His body blocked any chances of escaping.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO THAT EASILY." He looked down at her with angry eyes. "I am going to get some answers and I am going to get them NOW."

"WHAT ANSWERS DO YOU WANT TO GET!" Sakura finally replied in the same volume. "I'VE BEEN GIVING YOU HONESTS ONES BUT YOU STILL KEEP INSISTING YOUR TWISTED BELIEFS!" Her emerald eyes shone with such intensity.

"YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR DOUBTING!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T BLAME ME EITHER!"

Both of them continued shouting at each others faces.

"IT IS UNTHINKABLE THAT AGATHA TURNED OUT TO BE A KINOMOTO!"

"SAME GOES FOR DAMASKI-IS TO BE A LI!"

"FOR ALL I KNOW IT IS A KINOMOTO PLOT AGAINST ME!"

"FOR ALL I KNOW IT IS A LI PLOT TO HURT MY FAMILY!"

"IT COULD BE TAVENZOUH'S SCHEME!"

"DON'T INCLUDE HIM HERE COZ HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I AM DEEPLY INVOLVED WITH INTERVEST!"

"OH REALLY? MAYBE IT'S YOUR DELIBERATE ATTEMPT TO BURDEN ME SINCE I AM ABOUT TO MARRY TAVENZOUH'S IRL GIRLFRIEND IN INTERVEST!"

"EXCUSE ME...BUT AREN'T I THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO HAVE THAT SO CALLED BURDEN! DON'T YOU REALIZE THE IMPACT!"

"IF YOU KNOW THE IMPACT THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU STILL AGGREE TO MARRY ONE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ENEMY IN INTERVEST!"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! I DIDN'T KNOW YUKITO IS CEDRIC TAVENZOUH. I WASN'T EVEN AWARE THAT HE PLAYED GAME."

"WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU...NOT TO EVEN KNOW THAT DETAIL!"

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME WITH SUCH A THING. I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN OUR RELATIONSHIP TO YOU!"

"SKYLARK IS MY DREAM! I'VE SPENT EVERY SWEAT I HAVE IN CONCEPTUALIZING IT AND BUILDING IT. I can't believe..." Li Syaoran banged his head lightly on the wall behind Sakura. Her eyes were the same level as his shoulders. She tilted her head upward to look at him. "...that the person I ended up trusting the most inside the game..." he continued to speak more softly now; eyes closed. "...turned out to be my family's worst enemy IRL."

"Well..." Sakura started to speak calmly. "...InterVEST had been my escape world. A place for me to act freely without being under scrutinizing eyes. I guess...one way or another, it had grown important to me..." Then she glanced down at her toes. "...including everything inside it."

Silence overcame both of them. As if they suddenly ran out of words to throw at each other.

"Damn it." Li Syaoran finally said and muttered under his breath. He slowly eased himself away from the cage he had made around Sakura; much to the girl's relief. He placed his hands on his waist and walked towards the curtained windows. The lights from the outside casted shadows at were he stood. He sighed and ended up sitting down at a white-sheeted chair in front of the drawn drapes. He looked out at the night sky as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers on his hair.

For a moment there, the Li Syaoran everyone feared became someone who seemed lost and weary. Sakura almost felt sorry for the guy. _He surely looks like someone as surprised and confused as I am on what to do. _Her emerald eyes softened.

"You know..." She started to say while she walked towards him. "...we are both victims here. Victims of fate." Sakura opted sitting beside him in front of the window.

Li Syaoran peered at her; one hand supported his chin. "You are convinced that I didn't plot the whole thing?"

Then she looked at him. "Are you convinced that I didn't either?"

They both just stared at each other. Silence once again overcame them.

_-silence-_

Finally, Sakura spoke. "What do you intend to do?"

Li Syaoran exhaled heavily. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a shiny object. Sakura didn't realize what it was at first but then recognition filled her.

"Hoe!" It was the knife from years ago.

The young man turned it around so that the handle was the one exposed to her. He held on to the blade side and hand it over to Sakura. "You do know what this is, don't you?"

The girl couldn't believe that she was seeing the controversial object. With shaky hands, she reached for the knife and took it from Li Syaoran. Once within her grasp, she looked at it intently. The knife was not that heavy. Its blade was carefully crafted and the handle included the Li family crest. She looked back at the guy sitting beside her who seemed to have riveted his gaze back at the oblivion of the night.

"This is..." She swallowed nervously. "...from years ago..."

"Same knife." He answered briskly without letting her finish.

"Hoe!" She glanced back down at the sharp object. "...it is still in good condition."

"It should be." Again, he replied casually and swiftly. "I've spent quite some time trying to maintain its original form."

"Why?"

"Because it is the Li Family heirloom." His eyes continued to gaze outside.

"Hoe!" Sakura blinked. So her brother did indeed see such a knife. And to think that it was actually a family heirloom. _But that would only mean..._"Did you try killing me?"

"Back then? Nah...it was done by a Li-wannabe that wanted to impress my mother. I misplaced the knife somewhere and he took it. But I'm not going to lie to you. My mother was absolutely thrilled."

Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or to be scared.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" She asked.

"I am not giving it to you." Li Syaoran replied. "I am showing it to you."

"Why?"

"So that you'll know that it is supposedly the weapon that should have been used again to try to take your life tonight." He let his gaze fall back on her to see her reaction.

She gasped as her eyes widened. "By another wannabe?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

Sakura bent her head questioningly.

"By **me**."

Silence past by them as their eyes locked against each other once more.

"Then why are you telling me this?" It came out almost a whisper as her emerald eyes sparkled with uncertainty.

It took him a minute or two before answering. "I don't know."

An awkward silence overtook the place.

_-insert awkward silence here -_

"So are you going to kill me now? Me and you alone in this dark function room is a good opportunity." Sakura couldn't believe that she was saying this.

"I don't think I can do that any longer." He replied.

"Howcome?"

"Coz whether I like it or not...**you've become a part of my dreams**." Li Syaoran answered without looking at her.

insert another awkward silence here -

_- silence -_

_- silence -_

"I'm not sure if I know how to react in this particular situation." Sakura smiled nervously.

"Who does?" He said with a weary face.

_- silence -_

_- silence -_

_- silence -_

"So does this mean...you are not going to back out?" She asked him thoughtfully.

"Would you?" He throws back her question.

"I don't know." She looked down once more. "I was sorta...going to rely on your answer."

"So you're a 'go' if I am a 'go'?" He raised one brow at her inquisitively.

"Something like that." Sakura avoided his eyes. "You're the brain behind SkyLark, after all. It was all your idea. So I guess, in a situation like this...I shall acknowledge Damaski-is first and foremost before Li Syaoran."

"I see." He smirked.

_- silence -_

_- silence -_

"I think we are taking longer than expected." Sakura remembered the time. "Shouldn't the event be starting now?"

"No."

"Eh? You sounded so sure." She blinked at him.

"Because I requested the organizers to hold everything until I give them a signal." An arrogant smile crept on his face.

"Hoe! You can do that?"

"Yeah..." His hand reached for the knife she was holding which she returned to him cautiously. "My oh my...Agatha. Have you forgotten who I am in InterVEST?"

"How could I forget."

_- silence -_

_- silence -_

"They are probably looking for you by now, though." He said to her.

She realized it all of a sudden. For a moment there, she actually regretted leaving her sit. Li Syaoran's company seemed to be more inviting than the questions she would be facing later when she gets back. _That is if they realized that she had been gone for too long. _

"Just tell them you lost an earring that you and that butler of yours ended looking for it around the hotel." He suggested as if he had read her mind.

"Hoe! You know about George?" She asked him cheerfully.

He smirked once more. "Yeah...found out about him after that bear stunt you pulled in Central Park. That zombie-like man is not suited to be an amusement's staff."

"He is very loyal to me."

"I can tell...that's why I know he will cover up for you." He took out his cellphone and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sakura asked as if she has any right to ask, but Li Syaoran doesn't seem to mind the inquiry.

"InterVEST organizers." He paused for a moment. "You really should go back now."

"Yes...I think I really should." She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Agatha..."

"Hoe?"

"...**we will proceed according to plan**."

(Up NEXT **Chapter Sixteen: "Fujitaka's Secret"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel that my energy had just been sapped. Like I was the one that went thru all these scenes.I had the hardest time writing this chapter.

Once again, I thank you, **flowers, Mie-chan, Nyul, MistressMizu, Kella4, cloverluck11, Allychik6, Amjyaa, Mariko, icicle7, Inkirietta, MisunderstO-od-child, Bobo Suger Bogeta, Lonnie, Purpleand dr490n **for the review and support. The list is getting longer and longer by the chapter. I shall cherish all of your words. Good or bad

_Some points I would want to answer:_

If words are in bold letters it means I want to stress it. It could either be that I want it remembered for later plot use or it may just plainly be...that the character raised his/her voice. Multipurpose. )

The setting is not in Tokyo. If you noticed I haven't been giving out a specific name of the place where they all live in. The only names I've used so far are Marianas Isle and Constantine. Remember, this is an alternate universe story. )

_**-------Majah's Almost Special Blah-Blah-Blah------- **(now where have I seen this? lolz)_

Did you know that Incorporated's original storyline should have started somewhere were Sakura and Li were already deeply involved with SkyLark behind their families' back? But no fued existed...only competition between the two families in being in same line of business. And the old man turned out to be someone who has power in both companies and he wanted the fusion between the two. A marriage will be a good solution so he is suppose to order the union between the heirs. (which is of course,Sakura and Li-too cheesy) Yet all will be surprised that they already know each well...too well. It seemed like an entertaining start, but then when I thought about it a little bit further...it was too perfect...too much coincedence...too illogical... no room for development and intrigue. It fell on the category of comedy/romance. It would have been a short one tracked story.

That's why, after growing tired of the plot, I deleted it, extended my imagination and redid everything.

* * *

Again, thank you everyone for all your support. I hope you will all give me another set of reviews . 


	17. Fujitaka\'s Secret

_**'Incorporated'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"So are you going to kill me now? Me and you alone in this dark function room is a good opportunity." Sakura couldn't believe that she was saying this.

"I don't think I can do that any longer." He replied.

"Howcome?"

"Coz whether I like it or not...**you've become a part of my dreams**." Li Syaoran answered without looking at her.

insert another awkward silence here -

InterVEST organizers." He paused for a moment. "You really should go back now."

"Yes...I think I really should." She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Agatha..."

"Hoe?"

"...**we will proceed according to plan**."

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Fujitaka's Secret**

Sakura stepped out to the isolated hall. She leaned at the closed door behind her for a while and inhaled deeply. She could still hear Li Syaoran's muffled voice from inside the room. He was probably talking to the InterVEST organizers. She should hurry back.

_But how do I go back? What kind of excuse shall I use?_

She thought of what the young man said about loosing an earring and asking George to back her up. On reflex, her hand moved to fetch her cellphone and dialed her butler's number.

A few minutes later, George's skeleton-like frame emerged from the connected hallway.

Sakura hopped towards the butler. "Oh George, I'm so glad to see you. You'll never believe what has been happening here..." She was about to say more when Li Syaoran stepped out of the room from where they've talked earlier. She gasped a little and looked at George intently to see his reaction.

But as expected, the zombie-like butler was calm and composed. His face was in its usual expressionless demeanor even in most troublesome situations.

Li Syaoran raised a brow. "Oh...you're still here." His gaze fell from Sakura to the older man beside her.

"Hoe!...I...ah...was about to do what you suggested earlier." She gave her butler a side glance. George's reaction didn't change a bit. He remained still and quiet.

"I see." Li Syaoran moved closer to them. "I believe...this is the second time we've met." He said to the other man; hands tucked inside his pants.

Sakura blinked in confusion and looked from one person to another. Li Syaoran did mention before that he had found out about George, but she wasn't expecting them to have interacted personally. Once again, she had that same feeling when Yukito and Li Syaoran greeted each other using their online names.

"It zeems to vee." George finally spoke.

One could almost see question marks popping out of Sakura's head.

The Li gave a small laugh. It was obvious that the girl didn't know since she was unconscious back then. "Remember what I said earlier? Maybe I should indulge you with more details. We've met in the incident in Central Park. You passed out inside your bear costume when I practically crushed you to the ground."

_-insert image flashback of Syaoran almost taking off Sakura's bear mask when he was halted by a white bony hand as he retold the tale to her-_

"You've got quite a grip, old man." He finished to say.

"I vay luk old, vat I'm still quite kay-pable to vrotek mah miztress." The butler retorted.

"And I commend you for being so." The younger man said. The butler was taller than him so he had to slightly look up to the other. "Aren't you going to protect your mistress now?"

"Does she nid any vrotek-ting at zee moment?" George asked directly.

"Do you know what's happening?" Li Syaoran asked and to Sakura, "You did tell him, didn't you?"

"Umm..." She stumbled for words. "...not yet...I was about to when you came."

"I see." He arched his head to look back at the butler. "Then you should be protecting her...given the circumstances of our bloodlines."

"I zink..." The butler started to say. "...I hav an idea of vatz happenin'. Arr yah, vay any chance...Helroi Zamaski-is?"

"Yes, I am him." The Li confirmed. "So what's going to be your next course of action?"

"Am not comp-elled zoo anzer yoo, vat for zis occasion...I vill." George looked at him unwaivered. "Mah next corz ofv action vill still vee...to zupport mah miztress in any way I ka-an."

"How loyal of you." The other man remarked. Then he noticed Sakura staring at him. "What?" He asked her uncomfortably.

"Wow...you understood every word George just said." The emerald-eyed lady exclaimed.

"Huh?" Li Syaoran gave her weird look. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...umm..." For a moment there, she doesn't know how to make things sound nicer. She couldn't very well say in front of George that he has a funny accent that most people have difficult time understanding. Even Yukito, who had been with them for quite some time, still struggled.

She was saved when George cleared his throat. "Zis is zaking longer. I believe eberi-one arr lukin' for yah now."

Li Syaoran snapped back to the reality of the situation. "Yeah. Well then, it was nice meeting you again, George." He reached out a gave the butler a pat on the chest using the back of his hand before proceeding towards the darker part of the hall.

"Hoe! Where are you going?" Sakura asked after him.

"Err...going back. Don't tell me, you actually want me to go out there with you."

"But..." Her finger pointed at the dark hallway beyond him.

"Oh." Li Syaoran gave an amused grin. "There is a service elevator at the end." He explained. "I figured we shouldn't be coming out the same place even in different time intervals...just in case someone is watching."

"I see." Sakura nodded.

"You are free to try that dark scary elevator with me if you want. I admit it may prove to be cozy." He suggested playfully out of no where.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Hoe! How can you joke around at a time like this!" She stomped towards him.

George rolled his eyes almost as if it will fall off its sockets. It seemed that both individuals' InterVEST traits were starting to surface against one another and forgetting for a minute, the sensitivity of the situation. This could take longer.

Li Syaoran blinked. "I...uh..." He looked like a man who had just blurted out something he wasn't expecting to say. "Did I just said that out loud?" He smiled boyishly; scratching his head.

"What do you mean by 'did you just said that out loud'?" Then Sakura gasped and cutely clasped her chest. "Don't tell me you are harboring naughty thoughts of me inside of you."

"Ack!" He turned around to face her. It was noticeable that his cheeks were slightly red. "Now why would I think of that from a Kinomoto!"

"Well how should I know!" She pointed a finger at his face. "Gah! Then why are you blushing!"

It was Li Syaoran's turn to drop his mouth open. "I am not blushing!"

"Yes, you are!" Sakura's emerald eyes quivered.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

George heaved a sigh.Were these the minds behind SkyLark? The butler suddenly became aware that they were starting to shout at each other. He walked towards the adjacent hallway to close any possible doors that may allow people from the outside to hear. He was almost satisfied when he caught** a door ajar **at the corner of his eye. It was the room across the one Li Syoaran emerged a while ago.

"This is childish!" Li Syaoran snapped back.

"I don't think there is anything childish with those thoughts of yours." Sakura clasped her face with her hands and twirled away from him. "**I----yaaaaaaaahh, Li Syoaran you are a per----vert!**"

The young man almost lost his balance. A nerve was starting to pop out of his head. "**Damn it, woman! Someone might hear you!"**

George once again cleared his throat. "**An' eberi-body might az wel hir zee both of yah**." His voice sliced through the air as he stressed the possibility.

Both Sakura and Li Syaoran were startled at how eerie the butler's tone echoed towards them. The young man straightened his posture once agan and adjusted his coat. He inhaled deeply and was back to his usual cold attitude. "Your butler is right." He started to say. "There is no point in continuing this conversation."

"Yes." Sakura crossed her arms on her chest and snobbishly riverted her gaze from him. "We've settled things and that's it."

George raised one graying brow. These two never ceased to amaze him on how both can jump from one demeanor to another. They've done it inside the game and now they were doing it again IRL. He once more shot a glance at the ajar door.

"Your accent..." Li Syaoran interrupted the butler's thoughts. "...it is somewhat familiar to me."

"Ril-ly?" The butler remarked.

"Yes...but it is something we can talk about some other time since I know that I would be seeing your mistress more often than before." And to Sakura he said, "By the way, I've decided to pass this tonight." He pulled a long white envelope from his coat.

"Hoe!" Sakura glanced back at him. "Isn't that the marriage contract between Damaski-is and Agatha?"

"Yes..." He placed it back inside. "...there is no point in prolonging it. And if you don't mind, I would like to skip the extravagant marriage proposal planned inside the game between our characters. I think we are both not in the mood for such things given the fact of our IRL situation."

"That is understandable." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Good." And with that he proceeded towards the dark hallway and unto the elevator without even saying goodbye. As soon as its doors closed behind him, Li Syaoran slumped back against the cold railings and ran a hand on his face.

"Damn that perfume." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sakura hoffed. "Of all the nerve! Did you just see that, George? After all that, he just left without saying goodbye!" 

Her butler placed his hands up in front of him. "It iz veter vor him zoo leave. Mizz...am now positibly zure zat ur family iz lukin' for yah."

Her shoulders drooped down. "You're right, George."

"Vat was zee plan, zee mastre' suggested?"

"Hoe! George, how come you didn't call him that earlier?" She said teasingly.

The butler smiled a little. You could almost hear slight crackling of his bony jaws. "Mayvee, I vill zomeday...vat not tis time."

"You're weird, George." The young lady commented. "Well anyway, I know you might have guessed it but SkyLark is a 'go'. I shall tell you all about it later, for now...here's the plan..."

After telling the older man about how to execute their little excuse, Sakura took off an earring, gave it to the butler and hurriedly left the hallway to go back to the Welcome Drinks room. The ghoul-like man remained inside the isolated hallway to buy some time to make the search for the lost earring plausible.

He walked towards the room with the slightly ajar door that he noticed earlier.

"Yah might azz vell come out. I know ur in zer." The butler said.

A deep sigh can be heard from within before the door finally creaked open and** Fujitaka** stepped out.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A smart-looking woman with dark brown hair and shiny maroon gown took over the microphone in the center stage. "People from the North Entrance!" She raised a glass of champagne she held in one hand towards the people and they cheered. "People from the South Entrance!" She motioned the glass towards their direction and as expected they also cheered. "East and West!" And the room boomed once again. 

The spirited lady laugh whole-heartedly. "I know you're all as excited as I am to be here... **in InterVEST's most grand event ever**!"

Some guests even whistled as if forgetting the fact that they belong to high-classed families. This made the woman in front more delighted. "We apologize for the delay. We weren't expecting such turnout of guests." Then she suddenly revited to a more serious tone. "If anyone of you started jumping up and down, don't blame me if the floor beneath you started cracking and you all fall down a floor below." She smiled cheerfully again. "We simply are in the brink of exceeding this room's weight quota." After that, she winked. "I'm just joking of course."

All the people inside the room laughed. Indeed, the Grand Ballroom was jam packed, but still, the marvelous decorations which hung from the ceiling and on the walls were breathtaking.

_They've relived the enchanted forest of Luxem. _Sakura thought to herself. She went back just in time to catch everyone going inside the Grand Ballroom. _Li Syaoran really did a good job holding up the event._

Both her brother and Yukito were waiting for her anxiously. It seemed that they had been looking for her. She did find many missed calls in her phone. She just made an excuse that she couldn't answer since her battery had ran out. The earring plan worked and she only end up getting scolded.

"This is quite marvelous." Yukito exclaimed at her side. "The whole forest was recreated upto the tiniest detail."

"What is this forest?" Touya asked curiously.

"The forest of Luxem." The silver-haired man informed him. "It is a special level that only elites with enough strength can access. There are many rare items that can be found in that place. Most cost millions in the open market." He continued smiling. It was obvious that he had been there and had found many things to make money from. "They even got the large tree of knowledge's huge vines right." He pointed at the center of the ceiling.

From the stage, the large tree itself stood majestically. It glistened in a silvery color. Plants and flowers of white and icy blue color adorned its feet. Its entwining vines and dream-like branches stretched throughout the ceiling. At the center, the lighting effects gave a magical glow. But that's not all, even the attendants/waiters/waitresses were all dressed as pixies.

"I gather, its cold there." Her brother said observantly.

"Yes, it is." Yukito slightly chuckled. "You noticed from the snowflakes?"

"Obviously." The other man said remotely. "You'll be very happy here, chipmunk." Darting his remark at Tomoyo who joined them after all the guests merged inside the ballroom.

"Yeah right. Whatever." Was the only reply he got from the raven-haired girl.

Touya raised a brow inquisitively. He was about to say something when the chirpy woman on stage spoke once more; disrupting the cheering crowd.

"I should first introduce myself." She took the mic off its stand and started walkingaround thestage. "I am Akizuki Nakuru, and I am InterVEST Corporation's Head of Marketing and Public Affairs." Then she whispered, but since she had the mic on, shecan stillbe heard. "...it means most of the things you see in this event are my doing." She bit her lower lip and winked seductively at the people before her.

Everyone applauded...most of the men that is.

Touya just smirked haughtily.

"You're being a snob as usual, son." Fujitaka suddenly butted in. George was following him close behind.

"Hoe!" Sakura was surprised with her father's sudden entrance. "We thought we lost you in the crowd, Oto-san. And George...did you find my earring?" She said charmingly to the man.

The butler raised a hand and dangled the other half of her earring on the tip of his fingers.

Sakura hopped towards him gleefully and took the jewelry. "I'm so glad."

"I was cut off by some of the men I do business with, and before I knew it, I lost you guys." Her father said; smiling apologetically. "Good thing George here **found me sniffing around for my family's scent**."

"Inzeed." The butler said reservely.

"Well, welcome back, then." Yukito nodded, but it was apparent that his attention was focused on what the woman on the stage was saying.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, just smiled faintly. This didn't pass by Touya's observant eyes.

"Hey...anything wrong with you?" Her brother asked. His voice unbelievably gentle.

"Nothing. Don't mind me." Tomoyo sharply glanced away.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Touya retorted and glanced the opposite direction himself.

Sakura, who was standing between them, could only sigh.

"As you all know," Nakuru continued to say in front of the crowd. "We in InterVEST promised a ground-breaking announcement tonight. A leap in technology as all of you may call it." She said mysteriously.

People inside the ballroom whispered to one another.

"Rumors might have reached the pads of some veteran players." She magnetically remarked. "Well I think it is time to end those rumors. So listen well everyone especially our registered players and even rogues coz you might want to get involved in InterVEST formally after hearing this announcement."

The whispers in the crowd grew louder. The woman raised a hand; motioning everyone to be silent.

"InterVEST had finally worked out a very_ 'generous'_ deal with the government and most of the existing establishments/facilities in real life. That is why a new city inside InterVEST shall rise...**the largest city ever built inside an online game.**" She smiled; enjoying the attention. "As you all know, the mountainous valley near Ilgoin County had always been deserted...remote...haggard...But as of today...this very moment while our InterVEST technical guys are on stand-by." She motioned an arm towards the upper box at the right side of the stage, where a few menwere currently wired inside the game. "...this dead land shall be no more!"

The people could no longer remain silent as most started whispering once more. This time, Nakuru didn't stop them and she gave a go signal to the technical group.

On cue, the glowing light at the center of the ceiling suddenly changed color. From the inside, four metal poles started going down until it was in eye-level of the crowd. The tube found on each tip of the poles opened and emitted a lazer beam. It seemed to be a light show but it was not. The poles were there to make a holographic representation of what's currently inside InterVEST.

**"Press that button and open the city, Carl!" **She exclaimed at the head developer on top which nodded and did as told.

On the mark, the hologram at the center suddenly flashed its final form.

"Everyone...I present you...the Ultimate Patch of InterVEST...**the city of Arakkis!**"

The guests' mouths dropped open in awe with the sight that greeted them.

The hologram depicted a vast city; tall buildings at the center yet with hectares of ranches around it. It was like combining the advanced city with the remote yet prosperous country side. And all of them were in 3D! But what's more puzzling was the name of the establishments, haciendas and city properties. All of them existed in real life.

"Yes, people..." Nakuru nodded. "**All the things you see inside this game city also exists in real life." **She confirmed. "Want to know why?" She made sure she has eye contact with everyone. "**Because it IS the same properties in real life. **Meaning...the stocks these establishments have onlineand their income in real life are **ALL INTERCONNECTED**. The money you will be gaining within the game will have exact the same value as real life money. And it extends upto ownership. So...if you own...let's say..." She looked within the hologram. "...St. Michael's Hospital inside the game..." The woman pointed at the spot where a 'St. Michael Hospital' stood. "...you will also own the real St. Michael's Hospital in real life...and Doctor Sanders over there..." She waved at the famous erderly surgeon. "...we'll be your head resident doctor."

A large buzz errupted throughout the crowd. There were many 'Is this real?', 'Oh my god', 'I can't believe this', 'they can pull something like this off?'.

"Yes...yes...people...the answer is yes to all of your inquiries. But of course, no one can automatically own these assets, coz all of you must consider the fact that existing people own these land in real life. It's a good thing, though, when we found out that most of them were avid InterVEST players." Nakuru laughed. "Well, I might say...this is going to exciting. It shall be a fight for real life assets inside the environment and comforts of your computers. Isn't it grand?" She cooed lovingly.

The room was filled with excited murmurs. Sakura could actually here people starting to plan things on what to do.

_I hate it when Damaski-is is right. _She thought grimly. Apparently, both of them did get a good head start.

"My goodness." Yukito remarked. Sakura looked at him. How will Cedric Tavenzouh reactto everything?

She doesn't have to wait for Touya asked the question for her. "Are you going to get involved?"

Yukito narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to lie. I am an elite player and I do have existing properties within the game. If they are going to make this kind of setup...it would be a great opportunity for me as well."

_Yeah...it will be unlikely for a Viscount to back down on this. _Sakura suddenly felt a chill ran down her spine. She turned around just in time to see Tomoyo eyeing her intently. She smiled nervously at her bestfriend.

"**BUT...**" Nakuru continued to say. "...there are requirements before anyone of you can enter this city." She cleared her throat to make sure everyone shall get it. "...**First...you must be a registered player**. Meaning rogues cannot have these priviledges. We shall be dealing with real life assets here, so we must at least know your real names. Full-players shall have full benefits with their real identities exposed to everyone. Half-players will have half thebenefits since they don't like their real names to be known to everyone, but rest assured that InterVEST Corp. knows it. **Second...you must be married inside the game.**"

Fujitaka almost lost his grip of the champagne glass he was holding.

"Kinomoto-tosan?" Tomoyo assisted the older man near her.

"I'm fine, thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Fujitaka gave her a nervous laugh.

Yukito, on ther other hand, just kept blinking. "What? Did I hear her right?"

"She said you need to be marriedinside the game." Touya repeated for him.

Yukito's eyes were full of puzzlement, Sakura couldn't help but to feel guilty. _Oh Yukito..._

"Hold your horses people...I know you are all confused of this second requirement." The woman held a hand high. "I shall explain it all to you." She paused to swallow then spoke once more. "InterVEST is a roleplaying game. It has been apart of many features for all this time, so it is only expected that _'roleplaying'_ should be fully utilize in our new city. In order to avoid the impersonal feel of technology, a social structure must be formed within the game. And what's there to strenghten this structure but conjugal status of players? Don't worry people...if you get married inside the game, it doesn't mean that you're actually going to be married in real life as well."

There were relieved expressions on the crowd.

"But of course, if _'something_' develops between the two parties while in roleplay...there is nothing wrong in getting married in real life as well." She giggled. "There must always be room for love."

"This woman is annoying me." Touya remarked.

Sakura gave a nervous smile.

"Oh...before I forget. Same sex marriage is not allowed among characters. But don't worry, I know there are players out there that signed up using their opposite gender IRL. It's okay. InterVEST doesn't care any less what you are in real life. As long as the couple will be a man and woman inside the game." Then she chuckled mischievously. "I know there are guys out there pretending to be girls inside the game to gain items. Don't lie...I know these things. Same with females using male characters to avoid getting hit on by men. It's plainly alright." Nakuru nodded.

"And that's about it. Those are the only two requirements InterVEST asks of you. Your true identity and massive roleplaying skills." She continued to say. "If any of you have any questions, our game support group are available 24/7."

Sakura could feel the crowd around her going ballistic. Many determined faces were talking to each other in a storm.

"Well I guess, I won't be entering this new city then." Yukito suddenly said.

"Hoe!" She looked up at him.

The silver-haired man placed an arm around her waist and smiled down to her. "I can't very well be married to anyone else but you. Real or not."

"Hoe..." Sakura didn't know whether she would laugh or cry. How could she do this to Yukito? Even before she found out that Damaski-is was Li Syaoran, she still thought of her rival as another man..._another young man_...which in truth...she might have taken fancy with and _...enough for me to say, 'yes'._

The chirpy woman once again called in everyone's attention. "I know that all of you are planning things but I would like a moment of everyone's time." An attendant went up the stage and gave her metal tablet. "I'm suppose to do this after dinner, but I think I wouldn't want to disrupt the evening after making this huge announcement. So without much further due, I shall go on ahead in introducing full-players name as promised inside the forums. This is a start to promote open interaction of real-life identities. Some might already know who they are in real life but to make things formal..." she started leafing out pages from the tablet on her hand. "Shall we start?"

One by one, full-players got announced. Amazingly, all of them can be found inside the room. Some where prominent people, some just ordinary ones trying to make a living. Then it was Yukito's turn.

"Cedric Tavenzouh...our dashing Viscount of Maran..." Nakuru started to say.

People started to wonder. Sakura could hear excited queries mostly from the female population. She couldn't blame them. Even though, she hadn't met him inside the game nor did any business transactions with him, she was very much aware that Tavenzouh was quite a bachelor inside the game. She should be proud, but some reason...she felt down. _Why didn't I come across Tavenzouh instead of Damaski-is? It would have been perfect! We could live a happy life together._

"...is none other than..." The woman continued up front. "...Tsukishiro Yukito."

There were lots of gasp. It was the brilliant engineer of the Kinomoto Developers Corp. Sakura could see some women look at her boyfriend lovingly. There were many approving nods from her father's colleagues. She forced a smile on her face. She needed to smile. **She must smile**.

Yukito, not used with all the attention, just gavea shyacknowledgement to everyone.

The dark-brown haired woman continued mentioning names on her list. Sakura's bet was that the list was in order of city of origin within the game and wasn't done alphabetically. Then finally...it was his turn...

"And the last but not the least...Helroi Damaski-is..." Nakuru said with a pause.

Everyone fell silent. Sakura could see Tomoyo's eyes grow wide. She was fortunate that her bestfriend wasn't told yet of what happened in the hallway with her brother and Yukito. Or else she might have scolded her there and there. So before she blurt out things she shouldn't after hearing who Damaski-is is, Sakura inched a little towards her and clasped her bestfriend's hand. In return, the raven-haired girl just looked at her questioningly. Sakura looked at her intently and bowed her head apologetically hoping she got the message.

"...the much feared and powerful veteran of InterVEST..." the woman on stage proceeded to say. "...is...**Li Syaoran**."

There were sharp intakes of breath in the crowd. Some rich individuals only nodded. They were probably the ones who do business with Li Syaoran in real life. Tomoyo's mouth gaped at Sakura and clutched her hand hard. Sakura could only bite her lip in response. For a moment there, she thought her bestfriend will scream, but she was relieved when Tomoyo remained silent.

The guests started to rivet their head towards the center of the room. Sakura glanced up to see Li Syaoran standing in front of the hologram. He was sipping from his glass and eyeing the new city intently.

Touya cursed. "What is he doing there...standing like some cool person."

Yukito could only frown.

Then suddenly Li Syaoran reached inside his tux and pulled out a white envelope.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. _He is not possibly going to pass it now? _When he said earlier that he was going to submit it, she was kind of expecting for him to do so after the event.

But it seemed he did plan to get things over with when he stretched an arm towards Nakuru.

"Eh?" the woman inquired.

"I am not going to prolong this, so I am passing it now. Might as well make the announcement about it." Li Syaoran said.

People around them were dying of curiosity as to what the envelope contained.

Nakuru opened the envelope and read the documents inside. "I see." She smiled after that. "It seems dear Damaski-is here can't wait any longer. Such enthusiasm, I might add." She placed her mic back on its stand and spoke. "It seems we have our very first resident of Arakkis. This thingI am holding in my hand is none other than an InterVEST conjugal contract between two players."

Again, the room was filled with "what!'s and "you must be joking" remarks.

"As of this moment, Helroi Damaski-is is a married man inside InterVEST."

"Wai!"

"Already! That was fast!"

"Who is he married with?"

"Helroi Damaski-is is now officially marriedto Agatha inside InterVEST." Nakuru continued.

"AGATHA!"

"No way!"

"How could that be?"

Then suddenly Yukito spoke up. "Agatha is a rogue. Although she is as powerful as any elite player...she is not officially registered in InterVEST."

Sakura could feel Tomoyo crushing her hand. _I think I'm going to be sick. _She said tearfully to herself.

Yukito was joined by other players in his statement.

Li Syaoran smirked and glanced at Yukito sidewards. "That's what you think."

Yukito blinked. "?"

"It is true that Agatha is a rogue." The woman on the stage demanded the attention back to her. "Okay...maybe I should replace that. **Agatha WAS a rogue.**"

"Was?"

"As of this evening, we've received a registration confirmation from her. **Agatha registered as a half-player**."

The room boomed with murmurs.

"That's not all." Nakuru said. "The legalities of her assets had been dealt with and as per any contract made inside by InterVEST players...Helroi Damaski-is' and Agatha's assets had been agreed on to be combined and merged into one corporation named SkyLark. And this..." she shook the papers Li syaoran just gave her. "...seals everything. To Mr. and Mrs. Helroi and Agatha Damaski-is...my congratulations to both of you for your newly gained resources to compete for real life ones inside Arakkis. May this be an example to everyone...so hurry up and find someone to tag with."

Someone at the back exclaimed. "I can't believe this! Why Agatha of all people? Isn't she suppose to be one of your rivals, Damaski-is? I can't believe you are actually trusting her."

"Yulesses, how nice of you to point that out." Li Syaoran remarked.

The one who just pointed that out was Yulesses Grevor. He was known to be another veteran who was always trying to get into any kind of business transaction with Damaski-is.

"If you are hoping that I would merge with you, sorry to disappoint you, but eventhough Agatha is a rogue, her assets within the game are far more larger than yours. Actually, almost comparable with mine." He continued. "We already know each others worst behavoirs there is nothing left to fear or fake out. I would rather have someone like that than someone only pretending to be nice and then snap at me when I least expected it."

Sakura felt warm inside. Can she really say that she had been truthful inside the game? Did she really showed her very worst to Damaski-is? The answer is yes. She did. So if all those bad things were known...what's left to discover...the good ones? She glanced at the man before them. _Is there anything good with a Li?_

"Is Agatha someone special, Yukito?" Touya asked his bestfriend.

"Yes..." Yukito's eyes never left Li Syaoran. "...she is. What's admirable about her is that she can take out any elite anytime she wanted. And to think she was just a rogue. Even some veterans would think twice before crossing her path. And all this time, she was in war with Damaski-is. So they had agreed on a truce. This is very unexpected."

If this was some other occasion, Sakura would have jumped for joy on how high Tavenzouh regarded her, but currently she felt like disappearing in the face of the earth. _Curses...why do Li's love the spotlight this much?_

Yulesses Grevor could only ball his hand into a fist. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

"O---kay..." The woman on the stage disrupted the interchange. "...I think that is enough for now." Over-enthusiatically, she gestured her hands around. "Why don't we just go on ahead with the festivities. Maestro please!"

The orchestra below the stage started to play a lively tune.

"Enjoy the food----!" She said lovingly before leaving the stage.

* * *

Eriol was observing everyone from his position at a shaded glass-covered box, opposite from the one the technical group gathered. Li Syaoran really knew how to manipulate a situation to his advantage. Actually, it was quite amusing to see. 

"That was intense." Nakuru suddenly barged in from where he was.

"You have no idea how exciting everything looked from up here." Eriol grinned mischievously.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Dah-ling!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Uh-uh...what did I say about calling me..."

"About calling you dah-ling..." Nakuru finished for him. "I know, I know." She fanned her hand in front of him. "Old habits are hard to break overnight." Then dreamily, she changed conduct. "No matter...I'll be getting my paws on that handsome architect tonight." You can almost see hearts flying around her.

"Cancel it." The navy blue-eyed man bursted her bubble.

"What!"

"There are changed of plans. I don't think Syaoran and I could stay any longer in this event." He said.

"Hmm?" Nakuru blinked up at him. "Why? What happened?"

"Mei-ling just called. She couldn't contact Syaoran so she relayed the news to me." Eriol supplemented. "**Li Yelan just fainted and was rushed to the hospital**."

"Eh!"

* * *

Fujitaka slumped down at the comfortablechairinside his study. He felt worned out and his head ached. The evening proved to have challenged his calm side. After all the revelations of InterVEST full-players and announcement of the controversial game city, his family decided to go home and call it a night. There were too many excitements that just happened. He breathe in heavily. His eyes watched the dancing flames inside the fireplace. It was the only light inside the room. The night was deep and for some reason, despite of having a tiresome evening, sleep would not come to him. 

There was a knock on the door. "Go ahead, George. We have much to talk about."

The ghoul-like butler stepped inside the room. The shadowy environment helped in exagerrating his eerie aura.

"Iz zer rilly zings zoo talk avout?" The butler remarked.

"As usual, you're so calm." Fujitaka smiled at the older man.

"I zink yah handled zings vack zer, very calm az vell." He walked closer towards Fujitaka.

"Pull a chair, George. And have a seat." The head of the Kinomoto said.

The butler did so and sat across the tired looking man.

"You know..." Fujitaka started to say. "I couldn't believe that someone of your stature would go as far as being our butler."

George smiled. It was different from his usual perk. This time it seemed solid and more humane. "I stil' honor mah duties to zee organiza-shon."

"Ah...the organization." Fujitaka narrowed his eyes. "You truly amuse me of how loyal you are in the so-called organization."

"Yah might zot unzerstand it. Yu ar' young 'n hardly anyvwan from zee Kinomotos nor Lis velieved in it anymor'. It iz zomething yah could zay...forgot-ten."

Fujitaka bowed his head and reached inside the drawer of the desk near the fireplace. He took out a wooden chest and placed it on his lap. "The organization died the moment our two families betrayed one another." Then he opened the small box; exposing an antique knife and a tarnished old picture to George. "This..." he clutched the chest hard. "...died with it."

"Oh...'tis gud. I zidn't know zat yu know zis much from zee past." The butler's normally lifeless eyes glinted. "Iz 'tis why yu zidn't zoo anythin' when yu found ur daughter alone vid Li Syao-ran?"

Fujitaka sighed. "I don't know, George." He started enumerating things. "I don't know why I've accepted your application to be our butler knowing that you own your own hacienda in another country. I don't know why I've ever let Sakura get too much involved with InterVEST."

The older man gave him a questioning look.

"Yes...I know she had been playing much deeper than she claimed to be." Fujitaka nodded. "I pay the bills in the house, and it includes internet service provider ones. I find it puzzling how this house connection can take up much bandwith. So I checked with the ISP and found out that Sakura's extension takes up most of it. I've asked for a specific url she always goes to and my desk got filled with InterVEST log files."

George couldn't help but laugh. "And hir I zought, yu ar' zechnologically-challenged inzividual."

"This is no laughing matter, George. I am not finished yet." Fujitaka said in a serious frown.

"Yez, pleaze...zoo go on."

The other man sighed. "George, you knew right from the start that...that Li boy is Damaski-is, didn't you?"

"Zat iz correct."

"And you let my daughter get deeply involved with him!" Fujitaka motioned exasperatingly. "You promised...when you came here that you are going to look after her."

"I am zill lukin' avter her."

"By practically shoving her to a Li!" He could no longer hide the agitation in his tone.

"Iz being wid a Li iz az vad az yu claim to vee? Iv so, zen why zidn't yu stepped in earlier ven yu followed her 'n found her vid zee boy?" George smartily pointed out.

Fujitaka was silent for a moment. He massaged his temple before answering again. "I don't know." He said weakly.

The older man gave an eerie chuckle. "I'll zell yah why." Then he reached out and grasped the wooden chest on Fujitaka's lap and faced it back to the Kinomoto. "Vecoz, deep inzide...yah still velieved in zis."

The brisk action caused the flames at the fireplace to waver. For a moment there, Fujitaka was greeted by two smiling faces from the very photograph pinned inside the trunk above the knife which carried his family's crest. There were two men standing side by side in the picture. Both looked happy and proud of the jackets they wore on their bodice. The jacket has an emblem embroidered on it. Fujitaka ran a finger across the part of the said emblem.

"Do you still carry it? This symbol?" He asked the butler.

"Yez..." Then George gripped a chain inside his shirt. A gold ring dangled on its end. He gripped it hard. "...alvayz...cloz to mah heart."

Fujitaka looked once again at the old picture. He never really looked at it that much since his father had always kept the forbidden thing in their cabin up North. His eyes fell on the man on the left side of the photograph. He couldn't help but smile as he observed the man. "Lis really have that arrogant aura around them."

George raised a brow and peered at the yellowish image. "hmmm...I guezz...it comez in a vackage. Vat yah got zoo azmit. Zee grandson iz far more handzom zan zee great great great grandfather." He placed a bony hand under his chin. "Vat zon't worry, yu arr far more attractive zan ur great great great grandfather." He said pointing at the man in the right side.

"I don't know whether to be happy or to be sad with your remark, old man."

George leaned back to his seat. "Zon't worry, ur daughter iz having zee same zilemma."

Fujitaka sighed once again and closed the wooden box. "My grandfather once told me a bedtime story. About two friends who had lost their trust with each other for some reason that both could no longer remember. Do you know this reason, George?"

"Zoo vee honest...I zoo not."

"Yet, you still strive to bring those two friends back together again?"

"I cud only hope...to zee zis emblem..." he raised the old ring which dangled on the chain around his neck. "...up in zee wallz of zee two houses once again...'n I velieve..." he continued to say. "...zat I am not zee only one who haz zis kind of goal."

Both men grew silent. Only the crackling of the fire was evident inside the room.

"George..." His head was bent down.

"Yez?"

"Your family had supported our family ever since. So I will..." Fujitaka smiled up to the older man. "...leave my daughter in your hands."

The butler gave a small smile himself. "I vill never live 'er zide."

"Maybe...inside me...I still do hope. To bo honest I am growing tired of this endless fued."

George nodded.

"That is why...**I shall remain quiet about the whole thing in regards to Sakura and see what that Li boy can do**."

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Seventeen: "Xiao-lang Confides Family Matters...To Sakura?"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sixteen chapters already OO wow...this is the longest story I've ever written. P I've decided to jot down the succeeding chapters' titles. I ended up having 24 chapters all in all. So there you are, folks. In case you are all wondering about the length of this fic. There are 8 chapters left to be disclosed :P But this may still change depending on my momentum.

I appreciate all your reviews. My hugs to everyone. The previous chapter got the most reviews amongst all chapters! My oh my And I am happy to see new faces. I think I've lost track how many times this fic had been called "brilliant" and "amazing". I'm so honored. And there are a couple of new reviewers who said that they've read all sixteen chapters in one sitting! Wow. Didn't you get tired of reading in one straight time? I mean, this fic is long. Plus, more than one person said that this is novel material. Hoe! (imitates Sakura) I don't think a fanfic will end up being a novel. An original fiction might be. There are many times before that I've pondered in writing "incorporated" in but it will be longer since I'll be describing what my original characters will be like. They would probably not be the same as what Sakura and Li looks. And Damaski-is would be someone with black hair and silver eyes. Even so, I've thought about many times and I am simply not attracted to fictionpress' interface. I preferred And besides, I was confused as to where to put the story...should I put it under manga or in Romance? Bah. So "Incorporated" ended up being a CCS fanfic in P

As some of you might have already known "Covens Underneath" (my new fic) debuted a week ago. I am surprised to see reviewers there who said that they like "incorporated" that's why they tried reading "covens". Some of their names, I didn't see here in "incorporated", but it only proved that there are other people out there that reads this fic (aside from those who always drop in their reviews). This made me even happier. So cheers to all of you out there that I didn't know by name but reads this fic. (wouldn't hurt to drop by a hello, though )

**_-------Majah's Almost Special Blah-Blah-Blah Part 2-------_**

trivia voice Do you know what kind of cellphones Sakura and Syaoran use? Those who knew me IRL probably thought that I was thinking of my panasonic fliptop phone when I wrote about Sakura's phone. But no, I wasn't. Mine has a shiny black cover combined with silver. Sakura is not the type to have a black color in her things. So, no. My panasonic X400 is not the model for her phone. Sakura's was a white small flip-top/clam-type LG phone. While Syaoran uses the Samsung slide (or rather rotate) shutter model. This fic was first made November last year and those two phones' design were the ones that I am aware of during that time. But both are going to change in the succeeding chapters. D Coz they are going to upgrade their means of communication, along with moving into a more secured line. That Syaoran...he thinks of everything. lolz

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I don't think I would be writing this much if not from the inspirational words I get from all of you. My gratitude is endless.

I hope none of you will ever get tired of reviewing. )


	18. Together Again

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Important Note from the Author:**

I would like to apologize to everyone. I know that I've said that this chapter's title is going to be **"Xiao-Lang Confides Family Matters…To Sakura?", **but I've encountered an error in the flow while writing half-through. The critic in me took over and I ended up scrutinizing the developments. So I regretfully say that I won't introduce that part of the story in this chapter. I'll be placing chapters in between until my standards get satisfied when it comes to story pacing. I am truly sorry if I had leaded all of you on to expect Syaoran to confide. **He will confide…but not yet.**

(looks like this fic will end up having more than 24 chapters, after all)

For now…this will have to do.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"George..." His head was bent down.

"Yez?"

"Your family had supported our family ever since. So I will..." Fujitaka smiled up to the older man. "...leave my daughter to your hands."

The butler gave a small smile himself. "I vill never live 'er zide."

"Maybe...inside me...I still do hope. To be honest I am growing tired of this endless feud."

George nodded.

"That is why...**I shall remain quiet about the whole thing in regards to Sakura and see what that Li boy can do**."

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: "Together Again"**

The siren of a fast approaching ambulance filled the peaceful surroundings as it turned from the curve and entered the hospital's premises. Syaoran slid a hand beneath the white drapes to peer below. Nurses and other medical attendants hurriedly ran towards the said vehicle to fetch the new patient. Syaoran squinted to see more clearly, but the bright rays of the dawning sunrise prevented him. He eased himself at the side of the window to observe the scenery beyond the tall buildings which surrounded the city hospital. Trees beckoned the structures as if to compensate the growing advancement of the urban area.

"It's almost morning." A woman's voice whispered behind him.

Syaoran nodded at his sister's remark.

Mei-Ling stood near him with her hands clasped together. Her form seemed to look exhausted but her eyes remained sharp. The deep blue oriental dress she wore added alertness to the whole demeanor. His sister projected a younger version of their mother's strictness.

_Their mother..._

The chestnut-haired Li glanced towards the center of the room. There, in the middle, a luxuriously arranged bed can be found. On it, a figure slept unmoving. It had been like that ever since he arrived last night.

Unknowingly, Syaoran started clutching the curtain hard.

"It's her vertigo. You don't need to worry that much. She would be fine as long as she is always with someone." His sister remarked calmly.

"You call falling on the floor and loosing consciousness fine?" He hissed in a low voice to avoid waking up the resting patient.

The hospital room was vast, much like a mini hotel, but this was to be expected since their family had always been regarded as VIPs. Since it was larger than normal, a tiny sound could echo around the room. Especially now that only he, Mei-Ling and her mother were its occupants. The rest of the family was instructed by the doctor to wait in the adjacent room as not to stress out the patient when she wakes up. Only the eldest daughter and the favorite son were allowed to stay inside.

"Sssh!" His sister grabbed his arm and shook it in restraint. "You might wake her up."

"I think she should wake up so I can calmly say that she's alive." He retorted trying to keep his voice down.

"Of course she is!" It was Mei-Ling's turn to hiss back at him in the quietest manner that she can muster. "How silly can you get? Vertigo is an illness that grows with age. It is just a state of loosing balance which can cause dizziness. She'd had this for quite some time now."

"I still can't believe that I'm not informed about this." Syaoran whispered sharply, apparently realizing that it was not wise to be loud in the current situation.

"She didn't want you to worry. And besides…" Mei-Ling hid her eyes underneath her lashes. "…you were always busy."

He fell silent for a moment. He had always dreaded going to the family house. He knew he would always end up being scolded by Li Yelan regarding matters such as returning back home and taking over the family's most priced Publishing Company. Top everything with elders pressuring him in finally settling down being the heir to the Li surname and all; he had every reason to always make up excuse of being busy. **Even if he was not…**

"The tone of your voice makes me sound so horrible." Syaoran remarked.

Mei-Ling smiled coolly. "Aren't you? Not always but most of the time, that is."

The younger man gave her a side glance before looking at the elderly woman on the bed. "Okay fine…" He sighed. "…you have a point." He started walking towards the foot of the bed. "But I've always kept up with my duties as a Li."

"Of course," She clasped her hands together again. "We're all so proud of your creative schemes."

Normally, Syaoran would have snorted and smiled mischievously. But after what happened the night before, he wasn't quite sure if any Li should be proud of him. Kinomoto Sakura's face flashed on his mind. _Damn it…why do you have to be Agatha amongst all the people in the world! Why a Kinomoto!_

"Is anything wrong, Xiao-Lang?" Mei-Ling's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You seemed disturbed."

Syaoran jolted back to himself and scratched his head. "Nothing, I'm just feeling guilty."

"Hmmm…? About what?"

"About my knowledge deprivation of my own mother's health ailment." He answered her with ease. It was true that he was feeling guilty, but that wasn't the major thing that was making him feel like that. Being someone who had faced the harsh world of business with two-faced transactions, squiggling reason out of anything was a breeze. He had no problems telling white lies since he believed that it was necessary, but…

_Why I am lying this much to my family now?_

Well, he haven't lied that much **yet** but since he was the sort of person that thinks ten steps ahead, he knew he will be…lying a great scale from now on.

Again, Kinomoto Sakura's face swam inside his head. He cursed inwardly.

"Don't trouble yourself with such a little thing." His sister joined him at the foot of the bed. "Like what I said, it is not a grave condition. It only means that our mother…" She took her time before speaking again. "…**is getting old**." She stressed the last three words obviously hinting about something else.

And Syaoran fully knew what her words truly meant.

"Xiao-Lang…" Mei-Ling started to say.

"I know." He answered immediately.

"No, I don't think you do." She frowned up at him. "Because if you do, you shouldn't be wasting precious time in your petty little company."

Syaoran was hurt with that remark. He knew that Mei-Ling was one of those people who disapproved of him going on his own and breaking away from their family's tradition, and that his company couldn't compare to the totality of the Li family business empire, but to consider what he currently has as "petty" or "little" was quite harsh. Quite an understatement actually, since his company has a whole tall building all to itself.

"My dear sister…" He turned his head to the opposite direction. "…you need to choose your words more carefully."

"Do I?" Instead of considering what he just said, Mei-Ling retrieved her hand and walked sternly at the right side of the bed. She raised the blanket to cover their mother's chest; tucking it just below Yelan's chin. "Compared to what the Li Family has, it is not that much little brother. Plus, I don't see getting anything serious from any computer game. I must admit that you amazed me in that area…getting clients via kids stuff."

A nerve threatened to pop out of his head. _Clients via kids stuff? _Inside, He was getting mad. He treasured his relationship with his sister amongst anything else. Even above his friendship with Eriol or his mother, but Mei-Ling does go overboard sometimes.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "You shouldn't be talking about things you don't really know." His tone was sharp but still modulated.

Mei-Ling raised a brow. "Then tell me that what I said isn't true."

"**It is not." **His eyes locked at his sibling. "If you can live with handed down wealth that's not even yours, then fine, but don't expect me to do the same."

"The Li family's wealth is ours." She reservedly snapped at him; minding the sleeping the person before them. "I still can't believe you think that way. Especially you…you're supposed to be taking over as the head of the family. You should be in our mother's place. She should be resting by now…free from the stress of the family business, but look at you." His sister glared at him.

Syaoran was taken a back at how angry Mei-Ling looked at him. Maybe their mother's condition was serious after all. She was worried more than she admitted. The calm supportive aura she had earlier was gone.

He had dreaded the day he would hear these things from his beloved sister. All this time she had patiently remained quiet and gave him his space. He had been thankful that she never joined the pressure his mother and the elders had been giving him, but he knew one day even Li Mei-Ling would speak up.

"You could…" He started to say in a whisper. "…take over instead of me."

"What?"

"You're the eldest, dear sister. You should inherit it."

"I am not a man." She stressed out.

"What do you think of our mother? A log? I don't believe in that crap." He turned his back at her and walked over the window. He placed his hands inside his pockets as he casually spoke. "You are as capable as I am."

Mei-Ling briskly went beside him and turned him towards her. "Our tradition prioritizes men among women first and foremost." She hissed again. "Don't start giving me women rights sermon, Li Xiao-Lang. You are the least person I expect it from. Just have the backbone to return and run everything."

Even though, she was talking in a low voice, the emphasis and sharpness were very obvious.

"That is what I have been doing." Syaoran snapped back. "I am trying to have a backbone. Do you think I can achieve this by simply accepting what was being spoon fed in front of me? No…" He shook his head. "I am not going to be another Li heir. I am going to be someone with my own name and reputation which I believe I am starting to have in the company you call **_'petty'_** and **_'little'_**." His eyes locked on hers. "You weren't there last night in InterVEST's event. You have no idea what had just been announced. You just wait until the media releases it. You'll see what this kid's stuff game can do in our industry. **Just…you…wait.**"

They stood there, glaring at each other with determined eyes. Time passed with neither of them saying another word.

The stillness was only disturbed when Li Yelan stirred on her slumber. Both offspring went back to the matter at hand. The elder woman gave a slight groan.

"Mother…" Syaoran hurriedly went to side of the bed. He knelt down and grasped her hand. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Mei-Ling, on the other hand, just stood there watching.

"Xiao-Lang…is that you?" Yelan opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes, mother. It is me."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital, mother." His sister suddenly spoke. "You fainted. It was another vertigo attack."

"I see."

"Mother…" Syaoran started to say. "How come you didn't inform me about this?" A deep frown crept on his forehead. "You should have told me."

"My Xiao-Lang…" His mother looked at him softly. "…this is just a small thing. There is no need to be alarmed."

"You call loosing consciousness a small thing, mother!" He repeated the words he threw at Mei-Ling earlier.

"Xiao-Lang! Don't**-**"His sister tried to restrain him but Yelan lifted her free hand.

"It's okay, Mei-Ling." The patient smiled. Her beloved son's eyes were full of worry. "I'm fine as long as I am not always alone." She gave same statement as what Mei-Ling pointed out earlier. "Do not worry, I am fine."

"But…mother…" The young man was not fully convinced.

Just then, their mother tightened her grip on his hand and looked at him strongly straight at his eyes. "It is not open for discussion, Xiao-Lang." She said.

Once again, Syaoran was mesmerized at how authoritative his mother sounded. Despite the fact that she was confined in a hospital bed, her firmness surfaced amongst anything else. The young man could do nothing but to lower his head in defiance, but his frown never left his face.

Yelan spoke again. "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night." Syaoran answered.

"And that game event you went to…?" She anxiously asked.

He knew that his mother wasn't really interested in the actual event. He was quite aware that the thing she had been anticipating to hear was the _"plot"_ results.

Syaoran smiled apologetically as he met his mother's eyes. "I rushed here, you see…" He purposely dangled his sentence.

Yelan, in return, raised a brow. "So, you weren't able to do **_'it'_**?

"Unfortunately..." Syaoran replied meekly.

The patient sighed. "It cannot be helped." She moved her hand away from her son's grasp to touch his face instead. "Your mother is more important to you than any Kinomoto, ne?"

Inside, Syaoran felt terrible. Did he actually use his mother's sudden health occurrence as an excuse of not being able to proceed with his little scheme?

_Yes, you just did! _He scolded himself.

He glanced at his mother and met her loving gaze for her son.

_How could you! _Guilt rose up from his stomach. _How…could…I…? _His gaze wavered.

Yelan noticed this. "Tush...tush…It's alright. I understand your priorities." She obviously interpreted everything in a different way. "There will be other opportunities to come."

Syaoran felt his heart grow heavy. _Other Opportunities? _Not in a million years. SkyLark's contract was iron clad and even if he would be dubious enough to scheme Agatha's demise, the scope was too large for him to handle alone. He needed her with her remarkable InterVEST skills.

_I need…Kinomoto Sakura…_

"Xiao-Lang!" Mei-Ling's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The young man looked up and met a pair of questioning eyes.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Mother was asking you about what that game of yours announced." Mei-Ling gazed at him unbelievingly. It seemed as though her younger brother spaced out all of a sudden.

Yelan, on the other hand, just looked at her son intently.

"Oh." Syaoran said blankly. He cleared his throat before answering. "There are lots of things that had been happening inside InterVEST. And now they had just crossed the borders between what's virtual and what's not."

"Hmmmm….?" His mother narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He was about to go to full lengths of explaining everything but his gaze fell on Mei-Ling. The words she used before crept back to his mind. What's the use? Why explain these things to her family? They don't really care. He knew that Li Yelan was just being motherly to him, which was why she was asking him now. He knew his family well. He knew how they think and act.

So with this, Syaoran started to get up from where he knelt. His mouth was set in a grim line as he spoke.

"I think it is better for both of you to wait for the media announcement. I think I don't have the strength to explain everything now."

"Eh-? You're not going to tell us?" His older sister exclaimed while narrowing her eyes Yelan-like. Did she just detect a change of attitude from him? She started to form her words again when their mother raised a hand to halt her.

"That is alright." The patient said. "Xiao-Lang is obviously very tired. He rushed from that grand event to this hospital. I understand if he feels weary." Yelan smiled. "I'll make sure to read the morning paper about it."

Syaoran nodded. Everyone suddenly became quiet. An awkward silence filled the air.

Just then, a knock interrupted the people inside the room. All eyes went to the door.

It opened slowly and Eriol's head peaked from behind. His observant eyes scanned the whole perimeter.

"Am I disturbing you all, by any chance?" He remarked with an apologetic smile.

"Eriol-kun!" Yelan brightened. "Nonsense! Come in, come in. I haven't seen you for quite a while."

Syaoran exhaled a relief. Eriol's impeccable timing stroke again. He couldn't help but to smile.

His friend stepped inside the room. "Yelan-sama," He slightly bowed then nodded to Mei-Ling. "…Miss Mei-Ling." He said politely to Syaoran's sister.

"Hiiragizawa." Mei-Ling acknowledged indifferently.

Syaoran watched the scene before him. He had always been amazed on how his mother had liked Eriol. It was rare for his mother to grow fond of anyone, especially a friend of his. As the Li heir, her mother had always been protective of him. She was very careful on the people her son mingled with. She had been picky and most of the time his friends ended up facing an ice queen.

But with Eriol…

"So how have you been!" Yelan exclaimed happily. "Come nearer so I can see you."

The lawyer placed a hand at the back of his head and smiled charismatically. "Yelan-sama, I'm supposed to be the one to ask you that." He walked towards the bed passing by Mei-Ling. The woman just turned her head to the opposite direction sobbingly.

Despite the uneasy situation Syaoran had been earlier, a much larger smile crept on his face. The three people before him were quite amusing to see. His mother might have accepted Eriol with open arms but Mei-Ling was hostile towards the lawyer.

He remembered the time he had asked her about this.

**_---His graduation day a few years back, flashed inside his mind---_**

"_Why do you hate Eriol this much?" he asked his sister._

"_Because I disapprove on how he can manipulate people." Mei-Ling answered snottily._

_Syaoran chuckled. "I think it is a gift. He is going to be a full pledge lawyer someday and that trait of his is going to be quite handy." He nodded approvingly._

"_Hmph!" Mei-Ling turned to her heels. "He better not use that 'ability' against mother and you." _

"_He's a very close friend of mine. He wouldn't do that to me." Then he laughed some more. "And besides, I can't believe that you think that low of me. Have I ever been manipulated before?"_

_His sister was silent for a while. She crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back to him. "You…better not."_

"_Haha…I won't." He said reassuringly._

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Yelan gave a small laugh. "Have you forgotten how strong I am, Eriol-kun?"

"Of course…how unworthy of me to think otherwise." His friend grinned.

Mei-Ling rolled her eyes. "There must be some purpose why you knocked and popped in here, Hiiragizawa."

Syaoran immediately spoke in Eriol's defense, remembering how grateful he was to the lawyer's timing earlier. "I think Eriol has a right to see how mother's doing, dear sister." He said blandly.

The deep-blue haired young man raised a brow and looked from one sibling to another. Syaoran knew that his sudden cold attitude towards Mei-Ling didn't escape Eriol's observant eyes. Nevertheless, he knew that the other will remain quiet.

"He is **not** family. He shouldn't be allowed in here." The woman retorted airily.

"Mei-Ling-" Yelan started to say but Eriol interrupted her.

"She is right." He said calmly and composed. "Family members should be the ones to first see you." He smiled. "This brings me to my original purpose." He adjusted his glasses. "The rest of your daughters are waiting in the adjacent room. The doctor said they can come in as soon as you're awake. Since they heard voices inside, they assumed that you're already are. Unfortunately, though, they were too scared to knock," He eyed Mei-Ling. "That's why I did it for them." He finished saying with his charming smile never leaving his lips.

"Of course, of course." Yelan nodded. "You may send them in, Eriol-kun."

The lawyer bowed and opened the door. He nodded to the people outside. No second sooner, the room was filled with four more young women. They vibrantly mobbed their mother's bed. Their worried voices rang through the air.

"Oh-Ma-ma…are you okay?"

"Do you need anything, Okasama?"

"How are you, Mama?"

Their mother got hugged and kissed. For a moment, Syaoran, Mei-Ling and Eriol got outcast.

"I'm fine, my daughters…I'm fine." Yelan's tone swam across the room.

But this seemed to have no effect as her daughters continued to swarm around the bed. Eriol, on the other hand, took this opportunity to go to Syaoran's side.

"Something wrong between you and Mei-Ling?" He whispered to the youngest Li.

"What do you think?" Syaoran answered in a low tone.

"Really? That's quite rare." Eriol remarked; slightly surprised. Then he saw Syaoran giving him a grim expression.

"O-kay…" The lawyer placed his hands inside his pockets as he glanced back to Yelan's bed. "May I suggest we take our leave, then? I hate to bring this up at this kind of moment, but we still got a lot of things to do. The news was all over town and even guests who went home from the event immediately logged in after last night trying to catch up with what Damaski-is and Agatha just did."

Syaoran looked back to his mother who was still getting mobbed with undivided attention, then to Mei-Ling who was desperately trying to give their mother some room to breathe.

"You're right." Syaoran replied. "There are lot things I should take care of, especially now that my true identity was revealed. Most likely that I'll be the one to get bombarded with challenges than her."

"Her? You're talking about Agatha?" Eriol inquired.

"Who else?" Syaoran's shoulders drooped down.

"Well, you can always convince her to register as a full player. In that way, her true identity will be revealed as well. The attention and pressure will be divided equally to the two of you." His friend suggested thoughtfully.

"**NO!"** Syaoran exclaimed rather loudly; forgetting where they were.

People inside the room were surprised at the sudden outburst. All heads turned to where Syaoran and Eriol were standing.

The chestnut-haired young man blinked. He wasn't expecting himself to blurt out.

"I was just…uh…" He stammered.

All eyes looked at him questioningly.

"I was…uh…" He was lost for words. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Eriol looked at him with another amused expression. This was quite entertaining to see; how the guy reacts to the whole Agatha-Damaski-is thing. Inside, he knew very well Syaoran's true reason, but he mustn't let the other discover his agendas.

"I um…" The young man continued to say in front of his family.

Inwardly, Eriol was shaking his head. _Is this how the great Li Syaoran copes up with the truth behind Agatha's true identity? _He was kind of expecting him to be more composed. _But then again…it only means that my dear friend is more attached to that girl than what Mr. Reed and I had anticipated. _

The lawyer fought hard the smile that had been threatening to invade his face. He must do something before the other made a fool of himself that may lead his family to start having some suspicions.

"I'm sorry." Eriol suddenly spoke. All eyes turned to him instead, including Syaoran's. He patted his friend's back. "I was asking Syaoran if we can go now, knowing that Yelan-sama is alright and she is in proper care. But he doesn't seem to want to leave his dear mother that he kind off shouted at me with a sharp **'NO'.**" He laughed.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

"See…" Eriol pointed towards his friend's face. "He still couldn't believe I suggested such a thing."

"How unthoughtful of you, Hiiragizawa." Mei-Ling said coldly.

"My apologies." Eriol started bowing his head slightly. "There are lots of things to take care of as aftermath of the grand event last night, and our dear man here just made the papers again."

"Oh! That is right!" One of Syaoran's sisters exclaimed. "I just heard from Uncle Chi-yon from the publishing house that all the papers today have a headline about that Invest thingy!"

"**InterVEST.**" Syaoran stressed. Apparently, the guy was back to his usual calm form. Whatever wavering attitude he got earlier was gone. Inside, he was thanking Eriol for thinking quickly. Normally, he would have squeezed himself out of such a situation. He just couldn't explain why his brains got stuck.

_You know very well why. _Syaoran inner self lurked once more. _It's your allegiance to that Kinomoto._ He swallowed hard and cleared his mind. This is not the time to think about those. It would only get him into trouble. Eriol had been clever enough to give a reason, even making himself look bad in front of his mother. He mustn't waste it.

"Why? What did you do this time?" Mei-Ling asked anxiously. But all she got was an exasperate look from her younger brother. "Oh for goodness sake, Xiao-Lang! Are you still not going to talk about it!"

"There are so much to tell." Eriol butted in again.

"Am I talking to you?" Mei-Ling hissed at the lawyer.

"That is enough!" An angry voice interrupted both of them. An elderly man stood at the door. He was wearing a long lab coat with his graying hair sticking out at one side. A stethoscope hung around his neck. "I would not permit Mrs. Li to be exposed to this kind of environment; full of tension and conflict."

"Dr. Hotaka." Syaoran greeted. His sisters all gave the man warm smiles. The doctor had been the Li family's doctor. Actually, the whole Hotaka family was involved in the medical field. It was like their legacy; being passed down from one doctor to another.

"Don't you all use your charming smiles at me." The doctor strode inside the room irritably. "I gave in to you all of your requests to see Mrs. Li, but if she is going to be mobbed like this…" He eyed Syaoran's four overly-happy sisters. "…and be pressured with these arguments…" This time he shot his piercing gaze towards Mei-Ling, Eriol and Syaoran. "…it is better that I order the nurses not to accept visitors at all!" His thunderous voice boomed inside the hospital room. Such a strong scary man, Dr. Hotaka can be.

Syaoran immediately jumped in. "We are sorry, Dr. Hotaka. So many unexpected events lately that we cannot help it." Then his gazed back to his mother. "Maybe Dr. Hotaka is right. We shouldn't be acting this way in front of you, mother. You should rest."

"Xiao-Lang…" Yelan said softly.

He smiled. "Well it seems that the circumstances suggests for us to appropriately leave for the meantime and let you be." He went over to her and held her hand once again. "I will visit you again, I promise." He kissed her forehead before letting go of the hand.

"You're actually leaving?" Mei-Ling butted in.

Syaoran looked at her. "It seems so…" Then to the older man he playfully patted. "Right, doctor?"

Hotaka immediately nodded. "Right. Now…**GO**." He even gestured for Eriol to go out.

The lawyer couldn't do anything but to bid his farewell to Yelan and stepped outside. He was followed by Syaoran, not a second sooner.

As the young Li closed the hospital door behind him, he heard the doctor's commanding voice once more. "All of you…stay away from that bed!" It was followed by complaints from his sisters.

"That doctor is quite scary." Eriol remarked. "Sometimes I wonder why he still has patients."

"He is a very good doctor, Eriol." Syaoran answered. "One of the best….I am confident to leave my mother in his hands."

"Right…" His friend said absent-mindedly.

Both men started walking down the white hospital corridor towards the underground parking area.

"Syaoran…" Eriol started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Why the sudden reaction a while ago?" The lawyer asked innocently.

"It would be safer…"Syaoran replied in a toned down voice. "…or rather…less troublesome if Agatha didn't register as a full-player."

"Why is that?"

"Because if her identity gets revealed, I might as well say goodbye in being a Li."

The lawyer's brows shot up.

"Get inside the car and drive, Eriol." Syaoran said gloomily. "**There are much to talk about**."

* * *

Back in the hospital room, the rest of Yelan's daughters were still in a hot argument with the doctor regarding their permission to stay with their mother.

Mei-Ling was about to give her sisters a hand when Yelan called out to her.

"Mei-Ling…" Her mother asked in a modulated voice but enough for the woman to hear.

"Yes, mother?"

"There is something wrong with Xiao-Lang." Yelan said.

Mei-Ling looked down. "I think it is because of our argument. I did say pretty harsh words to him earlier when you were asleep."

"I'm not a deep sleeper, daughter. I am aware of what the two of you were talking about."

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say to the older woman.

"Do not despair." Yelan clasped her daughter's wrists. "I appreciate how you tried to convince Xiao-Lang."

Mei-Ling smiled.

"But…that brother of yours is very stubborn. I guess that is a trait he got from me."

"He should be returning to the clan, mother." Mei-Ling said weakly.

"And here I thought you supported him when he left on his own."

"I did support him, but it doesn't mean that I approve of it. I love my little brother so much that I couldn't resist backing him up." She explained. At the backdrop, the poor doctor was still getting harassed by her four sisters.

"But you didn't a while ago."

"I need to back you up, too." Mei-Ling replied softly.

Yelan smiled at her eldest. "Do not worry. It's alright. He will return when he feels that he had proven whatever it is he wanted to prove." She paused as if to gather her thoughts. "But…"

"But what?"

"His attitude earlier….no…not really the attitude." Yelan frowned.

"What are you trying to say, mother?"

"It's more of…his reaction…his eyes…" Yelan continued to say. "…there was something bothering him. And it is not because he had that argument with you. I feel that it is something else."

"I'm not sure I quite understand you, mother." Mei-Ling remarked.

"It is what you can call…a mother's instinct." The older woman stated. "Mei-Ling…"

"Yes?"

"This InterVEST event last night…" Yelan started to say.

"Hai?"

"I want you to find out what really happened." She narrowed her strict orbs. "**Every single detail**."

"Okay. I don't think it would be too hard. I heard Xiao-Lang was someone extremely popular inside that game." Mei-Ling nodded.

"No, daughter…"

"Huh?" The woman looked at the patient questioningly.

"Believe me when I say, that it is more than that." Yelan firmly said.

"More than his reputation?"

"Yes." The elderly lady closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The thing she always does when trying to tune into her offspring's responses. "**I feel that Xiao-Lang is hiding something from us**."

Mei-Ling's deep eyes began to flash a determined look. "Whatever it is, I shall do everything in my power to **discover** it."

* * *

At exactly five minutes before eight in the morning, Sakura raised down the Kinomoto estate's huge curving stairs. The maroon sea of expensive heavy fabric seemed endless to Sakura as she hurried to the bottom. It was a good thing that the steps were carpeted or else she might have created quite a racket.

Last night was not a very good night. In fact, if she has to weigh everything, she might as well conclude that it had been a horrible night. And to think that any InterVEST player should have regarded it as the most exciting event that happened in the gaming industry; she, Agatha, should have been thrilled.

_It would have been perfect if Damaski-is turned out to be someone else. _Again, she silently asked the heavens, why oh why didn't she get attached to Cedric Tavenzouh instead of Helroi Damaski-is? Actually, she would also gladly accept if it was the other way around with Yukito being Damaski-is and Syaoran being the viscount. But no…the fact still remained that Li Syaoran was Helroi Damaski-is. And her character Agatha was officially married to him.

_I'm married to a Li inside InterVEST. _

She felt like crying. How could she? How could she do this to her family? How could she lie to everyone?…_especially to Yukito and Tomoyo._

Then again…

She suddenly stopped and gripped the smooth railings of the stairs. That time…inside the dark room…alone with him…

_---the image of her and Li Syaoran sitting side by side in front of the tall window flashed on her mind—_

His words crept back to her.

_--"Coz whether I like it or not…**you've become a part of my dreams**."--_

Sakura felt her warm and tingly inside. Her emerald eyes wavered with the recollection.

_Did he really say that? _She played the scene over and over again inside her head. _Yes, he really did say it….Did he actually mean it? _

It would have been easier for her to absorb if it was some other guy. Someone without an 'unfriendly' relationship with her family. Someone harmless and kind. **Someone not a Li.**

She had been thinking too much ever since they went back from the event. She had barely slept a wink. Most of the time she would blame herself for being too careless and aggressive. It was so unlike her. Whatever happened to the usual smiling sweet girl?

_You've grown tired of the smiles; your perfect monotonous life brings to you. _Her inner self answered for her. _There is more to life that what you see within the four walls your family had drawn around you. _It continued to say. _You want a smile caused by deeper things than from receiving new clothes or having a perfect boyfriend. _It continued to taunt within her. _That is why… _

"That is why…" She whispered to herself.

_That is why you don't really feel that grave in your current situation with him, despite of what you claim to think. _

"With him…"

_Yes…with **him**. _Her inner self seemed to stress. _I…_ She thought and regretted the next words. _…honestly don't mind that much._

Once again, the young Li's words filled her mind.

_---"…you've become a part of my dreams."---_

This time Sakura felt her cheeks turn red. It was the first time a guy had actually said that to her. It seemed so direct and honest that it scared her. Even Yukito doesn't say those words to her.

_To become a part of someone's dreams…_

"Miss, I hayt zoo zay 'tis zoo yah, vat you really luk weird giggling lyk zat in zee middle of zee stairs." A lifeless voice suddenly spoke from behind.

"Hoe!" Sakura jumped from surprise and almost lost her balance. Good thing she had a hand clasped on the railings. **"GEORGE!"**

"Vaat?"

"For the nth time…DON'T DO THAT! I swear, George, if I ever die from heart attack, I'm going to haunt you in your sleep!" She complained cutely at her butler.

"Vat Miss, waat zoo yah hav me zoo? I can't very vel liv yah lyk zat. People may zink of yah crazy for giggling wiz no apparent rizon."

"I am so- not giggling." Sakura argued.

"Yez, you wer."

"I am not." She pouted. Has she really been giggling unconsciously?

The ghoul-like butler heaved a sigh. "Am not **him**, yah know. I can't go on lyk zis vor long."

"Him?" Sakura blinked.

"Ur hazband."

The emerald-eyed girl gasped and clutched the butler's sleeves. "George!" She said sharply but trying to lower her voice. "Don't say that around here." She whispered. "Someone might hear you!"

"I hav no azer choice. You wer veing defi-cult."

"That is so unfair." Sakura whimpered. "And he is not my real husband, you know. It is just a role inside the game."

The butler gave out a peculiar sound which was supposed to be something close to a snort.

"George!"

"Okay, vine."

The clock downstairs started to chime. Eight light bangs indicated the eight hour of the morning.

"Hoe!" Sakura clasped her mouth. "I need to go, George." She quickly returned to her previous pace towards the end of the stairs.

"Ver ar yah goin', Miss?"

Sakura reached the bottom the stairs when she shouted back to the butler "I need to go to Tomoyo." She winked. "My reason is you know what, George." And with that she left the zombie-like man.

Fujitaka and Touya were already at the terrace by the time Sakura reached their table. It was customary in their family to eat breakfast outside.

Fujitaka put down his newspaper in surprise while her brother's mouth dropped open when she pushed the glass door open in a ragged manner.

"I must be dreaming." Touya remarked; the bread he held in one hand got suspended in mid-air. "You're already up?"

"Father, Oni-chan…ohayo!" She said panting. She quickly picked up a toast. She bit it and started running towards their garage. "Father, Oni-chan, Ja-ne!" She waved a hand of farewell.

"Wha-t? Wait! Sakura!" Her brother called out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I need to go over Tomoyo's house!" She said as she ran away from the two men.

Fujitaka only smiled. "Have a good time." Then he went back to reading his paper.

Touya gaped at their father, but his expression turned into a serious one when he saw the headline of the paper Fujitaka had been reading.

'**InterVEST Had Taken Over The Fortune 500 Companies; Li Syaoran Gets An Ultimate Head Start With SkyLark'** was written in bold letters across the top of the page.

Sakura jumped inside her two-seater top-down white car and fired the engine. She has no time to deal with her brother's troublesome inquiries. Right now, all she knew was that she needed to see Tomoyo as soon as possible.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eriol exclaimed as he drove across Main Street.

"Would I joke around this kind of topic, Eriol!" Syaoran replied in a frustrated tone.

They had left the hospital for quite some time now, but they haven't arrived in their destination even though it was suppose to be just a fifteen minute ride. The reason was that Eriol ended up driving in circles as Syaoran insisted that they do so because he doesn't want to be cut off as he narrated last night's 'events' and this morning's 'conflicts' to the other.

"Okay…okay…I believe you." His blue-haired friend said defiantly. "You know, the pressures are piling up at your back. Such timing for your sister to brought up that family business thing."

"You think I didn't know that?" Syaoran slumped back at his seat. He ruffled his hair as he tried to enumerate in his mind the things he had got himself into.

"What are you going to do now?" The other inquired as he stopped the car in the intersection.

"What can I do?" Syaoran leaned his head on the car's tinted window and placed a hand under his chin. "It's not like I can back out from SkyLark. The initial buying out of stocks had already started for the corporation and whether I like it or not, I'm stuck with Agatha." Then he cleared his throat. "…with Kinomoto Sakura."

"You could still perform your duties as a Li and at the same time…carry on with SkyLark." The lawyer thoughtfully said.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"You know what I mean." He looked at the chestnut-haired man in the passenger's seat. "Scheme another scheme. Dispatch the Kinomoto Princess then **take over the corporation on your own** using…" He purposely let his last sentence hanging.

"…**Section 41**." Syaoran finished for him

Eriol smiled dubiously. "Ri-ight."

The businessman snorted. "You think I haven't considered that?"

The traffic light turned green and Eriol stepped on the gas once again. "So you did think of using the Conjugal Code?" _This is highly entertaining. _He thought.

"Of course." Syaoran answered blandly. "But as you can see, I ruled it out."

"Why?"

"Eriol…you also know all of my plans for SkyLark. Do you really think I can handle it all on my own?" The chestnut-haired man heaved a sigh.

"Are you actually implying that you need Agatha? That **you need a Kinomoto's** help?" He purposely stressed out his last words.

Syaoran looked down. It took him a while to answer the other regretfully. "**Yes**." He said which almost came out as a whisper. "I'm sure I need Agatha, but I'm not sure if I need a Kinomoto."

Eriol was suddenly confused. "Agatha and Kinomoto Sakura is one person. What's the difference between them? If you need the other, you will also need the counterpart."

"I'm not expecting you to understand, Eriol. You've always played InterVEST just to help me out as my lawyer. No strings attached, I guess. But…if you are an experienced player…I mean really…really…experienced one…you'll be aware that people's personalities change when they go online and place their cyber mask on their face." Syaoran explained. His eyes were dreamy as he spoke. "Even the person, himself, sometimes didn't realize that he starts acting differently. There are two things that could happen."

"And they are?" Eriol asked.

"It's either you put on a façade about someone you've always wanted to be or you start acting the true self you've never known to have existed inside you."

"And which are you?" The lawyer glanced sideways.

Syaoran was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure whether he would want to answer that question. Even though Eriol had been his friend for quite some time now, he felt that it was still too personal to share to the other man.

"I don't know." He lied.

"And which is Agatha?"

"I don't know, either." This time it was the truth. Syaoran doesn't really know were to classify her.

Eriol gave an 'ummm' but nevertheless did not pursue the topic. The city was alive and awake at the early hour of eight. Office workers were walking at the sidewalk. Coffee shops were filled of people wearing different type of coats. Vehicles were starting to fill the street.

"It's a good thing my car is tainted or else people might stare at us for wearing formal tux." The lawyer commented; straying out of the topic for a while.

Syaoran gave a small laugh. "It's not like we have any time to change last night." As if on reflex, he started tugging his bow tie loose which was followed by him taking of his black formal jacket; throwing it at the back sit and unbuttoning his white shirt half-way. "We need to leave in a hurry from the grand hotel to the hospital." Then he grew silent.

Eriol stirred the wheel as they made another round. He made another stop in another intersection as the traffic light turned red. "Don't worry. You're mother is a strong woman." As if to read Syaoran's thoughts.

"Yeah…"

Just then a small top-down white car speed off in front of them at the opposite side of the intersection. A familiar stylish auburn hair caught both men's eyes as it got blown back by the wind.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"O-kay…" Eriol's gaze followed the lady's car. "I feel goosebumps creeping up my arm."

The chestnut-haired Li immediately sat up straight and grabbed his friend's arm. "Quick, Eriol! Follow her! This is a good chance for me to talk to her."

"What!" The lawyer couldn't believe what he heard the other man say. Before them the traffic light turned yellow. Not a second sooner it will become green. "Can't you just call her or something?"

"Don't argue, Eriol. You heard me! Turn! Turn!" Syaoran cringed on his sit and arched his neck towards the right just in time to see the car's red tail lights.

"But we are in the left side of the road! I can't just turn right from where I am." The lawyer was getting nervous. The traffic light turned into a 'go' and the cars behind began firing up their horns impatiently at them.

"I don't care!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Step on it before we loose her!"

"Damn it, Syaoran! If I get busted by the cops for reckless driving, I'll make you pay for it!" And with that Eriol obeyed and made a daring right turn which resulted for them to almost get hit by the cars speeding forward. Syaoran gripped the front seat handle to balance himself. Several loud horns rang on the air as the lawyers' black Mercedes drastically made it to the far right lane.

At the corner, officers in patrol got alerted from the unexpected havoc.

"You're a lawyer, Eriol. You've been able to squirm out of any case you've handled. A traffic violation will be a cinch for you." Grinning triumphantly to the other.

His friend gritted his teeth. "The things you make me do…"

Syaoran looked back at the traffic enforcers. "Don't worry. It seems they saw that special plate number, Li employees have. I don't think they are going to chase us."

Eriol glanced at his side mirror. Indeed the officers went back to what they had been doing before he turned boldly. Syaoran grinned at how relieved the lawyer looked.

"See…see…" The businessman patted his friend on the shoulder. "…it wasn't so bad working for me." There had been times wherein Eriol told him that he regretted being the man's lawyer. His friend doesn't really say that often, only when he asked him to do things _'beyond reason'_.

"I am compiling everything up." The lawyer said grumpily. "I'm really really going to get you someday for all the troubles that you've kept causing me."

"Yes. Yes. I've already lost count on how many times you've said that." Syaoran chuckled. "Now…" He squinted for the little white car ahead of them. "Where are you my little princess…?"

Eriol raised a brow as he noticed how lively the man sounded; quite different from his down attitude earlier.

* * *

Sakura was tapping her finger on the wheel as she drove to the street which leads to Sun Valley Hills where the Daidouji Estate was situated. She never bothered turning the radio on for she was desperately trying to rehearse the lines she would be using to explain everything to her bestfriend.

"I'm so…so…in trouble with Tomoyo." She made a sour face. "How the heck did my life got so complicated in a matter of days?"

Then her eyes fell on her cellphone which was plugged in hands-free. "This is all your fault Damaski-is!" She pointed accusingly to her phone as if it was the chestnut-haired man. Then she fell silent for a moment. _Maybe I should start calling him…'Li'? _

She was still deep in thought when she turned to a smaller road. The area was a small middle-classed subdivision. She needed to pass through here in order to get to Sun Valley. She was grateful that this shortcut was available for it has less traffic compared to the other parts of the city. It was also less crowded, especially at this early hour. Only a few residents go out every now and then.

Sakura breathe in some fresh air as she slowly stopped her car in front of a rail track. A bell signaled an incoming train, so she waited patiently for it to cross. It gave her more time to run through her script. Her fingers tightened around the hand wheel as she does so.

The girl seemed preoccupied that she didn't notice a black Mercedes as it halted beside her car.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A deep voice suddenly spoke from her left side.

Sakura turned her head towards the origin of the voice and gasped.

There on the left side, not that far away from her vehicle, Li Syaoran was looking at her from a rolled-down car window.

"**Li!**" She exclaimed wide-eyed.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Eighteen: "Meeting Secretly, Regularly"

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **(my apologies if this turned out to be long)

Again, I thank all of you for reviewing So many new people! You all know who you are! I'm so happy even more. You guys have heard about including hits counter to the free accounts, right? I think they started it last June 28. The whole member panel got revised and it is more user-friendly than before. So cheers to Well anyway, I can now see more efficient stats of my stories and you know what? 'Incorporated' garnered more than 1500 hits! Wow. I know that it is not a basis of whether people are actually reading the story, but I think it could be in the case of this fic coz there is this breakdown of hits per chapter and it increases gradually. I interpreted it as something that accumulates as a person proceeds from one chapter to another. Thank you! Thank you!

The previous chapter got the most reviews. (nod) (nod) And this is the part wherein I answer direct questions thrown (but I will not answer those that might spoil future chapters):

**Mei-chan and c-line**: My gratitude for pointing out the grammar/tense/number errors. Thank you for being patient; same to all of you who kept finding them. Nyul actually end up having a headache when he first ran through the pervious chappie. So sorry!

**Mariko: **lolz…yeah you missed a chapter. I was sort of wondering where you've been lately, but no worries. Updates are here. :P Fought over a girl? No, it is something else. I don't think that kind of twist will fit this fic. As for what will be Yukito's reaction when he finds out…the chapter after the next chapter shall tackle that. ;P

**Flowers: **Indeed, there are a lot of things left to be revealed in the next 8 chapters, rather, ummm 9 chapters? For I've added a couple of chapters from the original. All of your questions will get answered eventually.

**Nekura Tenshi: **I love long reviews, so don't apologize. They make me more inspired and happy. I guess you have a point in depriving yourself with something to get what you want. I am honored that my story is one of those. I hope you ended up fine with your exams and all, though. :) It is intentional that I answered you via the story. I think it is the best way to give other readers an idea. Thank you for pointing out that question. You really wrote your thoughts about Sakura and Syaoran? I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not, so it will be my turn to apologize. As for your other questions, like flowers, you have to wait for the succeeding chapters to find out.

**Cloverluck11: **Yup, the drama shall start. The stage is all set. (insert ebil laugh here)

**Inkirietta: **So many questions. Lolz! I don't want to spoil so yeah (pats your head) just keep on reading. :P

**Kathy: **You and I have the same name IRL. Except mine is spelled with a "C" and not with a "K". Your classmate actually printed out all 17 chapters! That's soooooooo many pages! My Gosh! Some of you truly amaze me. To be honest, I'm suppose to be writing the next chapter of my other fic (The Covens Underneath) but Incorporated kept getting reviews and most of them made me guilty (yours were one of them) that I've decided to write the next chapter for "Incorporated" instead. And to answer you and your classmates' question, **yes**, I am going to finish this fic. And yeah, I'm always busy. Hence, I could no longer update as fast as I could before.

The reviewers' list keeps getting longer and longer that I've decided to only answer those that have some questions. But do not despair if you don't see your name being mentioned, it doesn't mean that I've forgotten about you. If I put everyone's names up there, I might end up chatting to each and my author's note might end up longer than the actual chapter! So, I hope the rest of you won't mind.

**_-------Majah's Almost Special Blah-Blah-Blah Part 3-------_**

Who was it who said that she had difficult time understanding what George was saying? Well, you have a point and for this reason I've decided to put a translation of the last scene from the previous chapter here. (because their conversation is important) So here it goes:

_"Iz zer rilly zings zoo talk avout?" _

(Is there really things too talk about?) – But should have normally been "Are there things to talk about?"

_"I zink yah handled zings vack zer, very calm az vell."_

(I think you handled things back there very calm as well."

_"I stil' honor mah duties to zee organiza-shon."_

(I still honor my duties to the organization.)

_"Yah might zot unzerstand it. Yu ar' young 'n hardly anyvwan from zee Kinomotos nor Lis velieved in it anymor'. It iz zomething yah could zay...forgot-ten."_

(You might not understand it. You are young and hardly anyone from the Kinomotos or Lis believed in it anymore. It is something you could say…forgotten.)

_"Oh...'tis gud. I zidn't know zat yu know zis much from zee past." The butler's normally lifeless eyes glinted. "Iz 'tis why yu zidn't zoo anythin' when yu found ur daughter alone vid Li Syao-ran?"_

("Oh...this is good. I didn't know that you know this much from the past." The butler's normally lifeless eyes glinted. "Is this why you didn't do anything when you found your daughter alone with Li Syaoran?")

_"And hir I zought, yu ar' zechnologically-challenged inzividual."_

(And here I thought, you're a technologically-challenged individual.)_  
_

_"Zat iz correct."_

(That is correct.)_  
_

_"I am zill lukin' avter her."_

(I am still looking after her.)

_"Iz being wid a Li iz az vad az yu claim to vee? Iv so, zen why zidn't yu stepped in earlier ven yu followed her 'n found her vid zee boy?"_

(Is being with a Li as bad as you claim to be? If so, then why didn't you step in earlier when you followed her and found her with the boy?)

_The older man gave an eerie chuckle. "I'll zell yah why." Then he reached out and grasped the wooden chest on Fujitaka's lap and faced it back to the Kinomoto. "Vecoz, deep inzide...yah still velieved in zis."_

(The older man gave an eerie chuckle. "I'll tell you why." Then he reached out and grasped the wooden chest on Fujitaka's lap and faced it back to the Kinomoto. "Because, deep inside…you still believed in this.")

_"Yez..." Then George gripped a chain inside his shirt. A gold ring dangled on its end. He gripped it hard. "...alvayz...cloz to mah heart." _

(Yes…" Then George gripped a chain inside his shirt. A gold ring dangled on its end. He gripped it hard. "…always…close to my heart.")

_"hmmm...I guezz...it comez in a vackage. Vat yah got zoo azmit. Zee grandson iz far more handzom zan zee great great great grandfather." He placed a bony hand under his chin. "Vat zon't worry, yu arr far more attractive zan ur great great great grandfather." _

(Hmmm…I guess…it comes in a package. But you got to admit, the grandson is far more handsome than the great great grandfather." He placed a bony hand under his chin. "But don't worry; you are far more attractive than your great great grandfather.")

_"Zon't worry, ur daughter iz having zee same zilemma."_

(Don't worry; your daughter is having the same dilemma.)

_"Zoo vee honest...I zoo not."_

(To be honest…I do not.)

_"I cud only hope...to zee zis emblem..." he raised the old ring which dangled on the chain around his neck. "...up in zee wallz of zee two houses once again...'n I velieve..." he continued to say. "...zat I am not zee only one who haz zis kind of goal."_

("I could only hope…to see this emblem…" he raised the old ring which dangled on the chain around his neck, "…up in the walls of the two houses once again…and I believe…" he continued to say. "…that I am not the only one who has this kind of goal.")

_"I vill never live 'er zide."_

(I will never live her side.)

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I hope that cleared things up. You know what goes here.

Reviews encourage me to write instead of burying myself with tons of work. You'll get the next chapter faster if you bang me with the reviews coz as you can see, it always makes me guilty.

Cheers!


	19. Meeting Secretly, Regularly

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

The girl seemed preoccupied that she didn't notice a black Mercedes as it halted beside her car.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A deep voice suddenly spoke from her left side.

Sakura turned her head towards the origin of the voice and gasped.

There on the left side, not that far away from her vehicle, Li Syaoran was looking at her from a rolled-down car window.

"**Li!**" She exclaimed wide-eyed.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: "Meeting Secretly, Regularly"**

It had been quite some time after the train had passed by, but neither the white convertible nor the black Mercedes drove towards the other side of the track.

Sakura was gripping the steering wheel hard. She had been preparing herself to look straight at lilac orbs not amber ones. She gaped as she stared at Li Syaoran's amused eyes.

"Well?" He impatiently said.

"Well what!" Sakura unbelievably replied. "You're the one who just popped out of no where…not me."

"Hmmm?" He anchored his hand below his chin. "For all I care, it's you that popped out of no where. I was just being the polite one as to greet you first." He looked serious by frowning down at her but his eyes was giving away the fact that he was trying too hard in hiding his laughter.

Sakura scowled. "Who do you think you are…looking down at me like that?" She snottily turned her head away. "Oh…yeah…I forgot…you're a **'Li'**." She made a taunting face while she said his last name.

This time, the chestnut-haired man frowned for real. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh...I don't know, Li…maybe you should ask yourself that." She blinked innocently back at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to start something with me, Kinomoto?"

"I don't know…you tell me." She haughtily said.

For the next few minutes, both of them just glared at each other. They would have remained like that if not for the sound of someone clearing his throat inside the black car.

"Umm…I hate to interrupt this lovely moment…" A man wearing glasses beside Li Syaoran sarcastically spoke. "…but other people might want to use this road and they might be piling up any moment now…so maybe perhaps we could continue these enchanting glares somewhere else?"

"You're right as usual, Eriol." The chestnut-haired man replied and straightened the way he sat.

_Eriol? _Sakura thought. She leaned forward a little to get a better view of the man driving the Mercedes. He looked lean and quite good-looking. He had this sophisticated aura which was accented by his black-rimmed glasses. He sounded young but Sakura made a fast observation that he might be older than Li Syaoran.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol…just in case you're wondering." The man smiled at her. "But you're welcome to call me 'Eriol'."

His name rang a bell inside Sakura's head. _Hiiragizawa Eriol…Hoe! So this is Li Syaoran's famous lawyer. I've heard many things about this man... _Unfortunately, they were not all good. Nevertheless, the man politely introduced himself to her so she should reply to him.

"Kinomoto Sakura." She said plainly.

"And I'm Li Syaoran." The chestnut-haired man said with great annoyance.

Sakura stared at him unbelievingly then rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked irritatingly.

"I already know who you are, Li. You don't have to keep reminding me." She retorted.

"Well, you did claim that before last night…you don't have any idea who I really am." He said with a smirk.

"Hoe! What do you mean "I did claim"? Don't tell me you are still harboring the idea that I planned all of this!" She angrily asked him.

"Well, you can't blame me…it's not like I can just trust a Kinomoto." He remarked.

Sakura scowled once more. "And what makes you think I trust a Li!"

Eriol sighed. This could take long. Heaven knew how large Syaoran's cellphone bill had become ever since he started to call Agatha, IRL. And these petty arguments were the cause of most of it. Of course, it didn't involve the "Kinomoto" or "Li" parts but arguments were still arguments.

"People…" The lawyer interrupted once more, but this time with an authoritative tone. "…I would like to remind that we are still denying the public their rightful access to this road…?" _Thank goodness it is still an early hour of the morning…or else, this kind of scene would be eye-candy for the loving residents of this small subdivision. _He added to himself.

"Your lawyer's right." Sakura faced forward again and looked at the railroad tracks in front. "Do you want something, Li? Surely there is a reason for delaying me this long."

"What makes you think I want something…" Syaoran started to say but Eriol cut in; much to the other man's surprise.

"**YES**…he has a reason for delaying you, although, I'm not aware what it was yet…but I'm sure he definitely has a reason." The lawyer said.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" The chestnut-haired man exclaimed.

"All of us will be stuck here all day if I don't do something." Eriol tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. "Now…stop beating around the bush and tell her whatever it was you wanted to say to her."

"Fine…" Syaoran said grumpily and took a deep breath as he started arranging his thoughts.

"Well?" Sakura raised a brow.

"It's…umm…" The man stammered. "…I...um…"

She looked at him weirdly.

"Don't tell me, you made me break a traffic regulation for …'I…umm's !" Eriol mimicked his friend's last words.

"Eriol, you're starting to be a pain!"

"Oh…am I?" The lawyer sarcastically looked at him.

This time it was Sakura's turn to interrupt. "**Guys**!" She said in a rather forceful voice. "I don't have all day." She remarked when she finally got both men's attention.

Eriol gestured for Syaoran to go on.

"Alright already." Then he leaned on the car window to address Sakura more clearly. "Well that's the thing…**I need your day**."

"**What?"** Both Sakura and Eriol exclaimed.

Syaoran glared at his friend; giving him a silent warning to back off. This, in return made Eriol raise his hands in defiance. The chestnut-haired man focused his attention back to the lady in the convertible whose emerald eyes were filled with confusion.

"I need your day." He repeated.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are saying, Li." She replied.

"Okay…then let's start with something simple." He cleared his throat. "Are you doing anything this morning?"

"Yes…as a matter of fact, I am quite busy. I am actually on my way to an appointment right now…I won't be here if you haven't kept me this long." She said accusingly at him.

"I see." Then, he asked again. "Is that appointment of yours…of grave importance?"

"I don't think I need to answer your every question…but since this particular appointment has something to do with you…I will answer it. Yes…it is of 'grave importance'… as you termed it."

"Oh? If it involves me, don't you think I have the right know it as well?"

Sakura doesn't really feel prolonging their conversation for it had proved to be very exhausting. If she keeps up like this with him, she won't have anything left for her bestfriend. So she decided to tell him straight out.

"I'm going over to my bestfriend's house to explain our little situation." She said blandly.

"With Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly asked.

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at him in surprise.

"You know her bestfriend?" The other man inquired. The lady just stared at him in disbelief for addressing Tomoyo by her first name.

"We've met more than once…yes." The lawyer said casually, but his eyes glinted; remembering his own mischief with the lady.

"Funny…Tomoyo never mentioned anything about you." Sakura said with a frown.

"Yeah…funny you never mentioned anything to me about her either." Syaoran narrowed his eyes, but his lips started to form into a smile.

"Well…it was really not that important." Eriol answered. "Just a couple of _unforeseen incidents_."

"And what exactly are these…'unforeseen incidents' that seemed to have gotten you in first name basis with my friend?" Sakura vigilantly asked. She was also starting to get worried. Why hadn't Tomoyo said anything to her about this man? Had she been too preoccupied with InterVEST and Damaski-is that she neglected her own bestfriend?

At the corner back from where their cars came from, a truck started to emerge. It was obvious that it was going to take the same route by the railroad tracks as they did. This caught Syaoran's eyes at the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure my dear friend, Eriol has some very good explanation, but for now I would very much like to consider his previous suggestion earlier in taking this conversation somewhere else." The chestnut-haired man pointed at the approaching truck.

"But…" Sakura started to say. "…you're crazy if you think I'll go with you."

"Well, you don't have any choice." Syaoran said. "Don't you want to know how someone who's very close with a Li got involved with someone very close to you?"

"That's not fair! You're using him as an excuse." Sakura accusingly remarked.

"Yes. I am using him." Syaoran directly said.

She opened her mouth in disbelief. "I can't believe you hurriedly admitted that!"

"There is no point in denying it, Kinomoto. Now may I remind you…railroad…truck…fast approaching?" He looked at her questioningly. Eriol, on the other hand, just shook his head. It was so 'Li Syaoran' to jump into opportunities even though he has no previous knowledge of the details in question.

"Okay fine…where do you want to go?" Sakura finally gave in.

The chestnut-haired man smiled triumphantly. "There is a vacant parking lot not far from here. Let's just drive over there and continue this conversation. I'm sure your bestfriend won't mind waiting for a few more minutes."

"Fine…fine." She said nonchalantly.

"Good." He nodded. "After you."

"Hmph." And with that Sakura stepped on the gas and drove towards the said place.

Syaoran rolled up his window and patted Eriol on the arm. "You got some explaining to do." He said in a serious tone.

The lawyer changed gears and started to follow the white top-down car in front of them. "It seems like it." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Yamazaki! Which part of '**I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE**' don't you understand!" A young woman in her early twenties shouted at a disheveled man wearing a worn out denim jacket. 

"Oh come on, Chiharu…surely you don't really mean that." He smiled goofily at her.

"Don't 'oh come on' 'oh come on' me. I've had it with you! I'm tired of these…these…" She violently waved a couple of tabloid pages in front of his face. "…**LIES**!" Then she threw the papers on his face.

"It's not like they are about you, Chiharu." He said in his defense.

"It may not be about me, but they are about other people who supposedly have decent lives. And look at what you are doing to them? Spreading false rumors just to add controversy to that blasted tabloid you work for!" She remarked angrily as she pushed box after box of the man's belongings out of her apartment.

"Controversy sells, my dear, and you know it. This tabloid you've been cursing puts food on the table." Yamazaki retorted back.

"I'd rather starve to death than to continue to benefit from that maggot." She firmly said and continued throwing his things out at him.

Yamazaki tried to catch every piece of his belongings but his girlfriend was hurling them with such tenacity that most of them ended up landing on the sidewalk. "Are you telling me that we are actually breaking up just because I work for a tabloid? I'm sorry then…if I'm not some rich guy that has his own company."

This made the woman stop for a while. She stood up squarely and looked at the man standing at the steps before the door. "You still don't get it, do you?" She spoke to him with sad eyes. "I don't need a wealthy man…I don't care if you are as poor as a mouse. All I ask is for a good **honest** man….someone who can support his words with facts and determination. Someone who fights for what he believed were true…someone that was like you...years ago."

Yamazaki placed both of his hands on his hips and glanced down at his feet. "Chiharu…I cannot bring the past back."

"Who says you can't?" She asked hopefully.

"**I can't**." He purposely avoided her eyes. "Too much damage had been done to my reputation."

"You are only adding damage to that reputation of yours by working for that stupid tabloid!"

"That tabloid is the only one that took me in! I admit that they invent quite indecent things about prominent people, but hey that's life…the readers love it and it sells."

"And due to that, you also leaned in inventing lies about people." She said placing her arms across her chest.

Yamazaki just shrugged.

"I'm surprised, Yamazaki…that you're not in jail for slander or libel."

"Hey…that's another nice thing about the tabloid. They take care of these legal issues quite efficiently." He replied with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Chiharu shook her head and continued dumping his things at him.

"Chiharu…" Yamazaki whined. "I can never be the reporter I once was."

"Then I can never love you the way I once did." She said as she shoved the last of belongings at him.

"You can't do this to me, Chiharu. You just can't."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…really."

"Then watch me." And with that she slammed the door on his face and locked it without another word.

"Chiharu…oh come on, Chiharu!" Yamazaki continued to knock on the door but there was no answer.

Finally, he gave up and stared at his things scattered on the sidewalk. A shirt of his even laid hanging on a branch of a nearby tree. From across the street, he saw neighbors peering at their windows with curious eyes as they watched their little scene.

He tapped his foot impatiently and frowned at them. This made the neighbors go back to whatever it was they were doing.

_Great…just great…_

Yamazaki slumped down at the doorsteps and raffled his messy hair. "Neighbors..." He cursed under his breath and scratched his unshaven chin.

At that early hour of the morning, children were already in school, and the only ones left were their parents who were preparing to go to work. Overall, the surroundings were peaceful and quiet. He wouldn't be surprised if people from a block away heard his and Chiharu's argument.

He heaved a sigh and contemplated for a moment. It was obvious that his girlfriend doesn't want him any longer. He once again surveyed the perimeter and brushed a hand on his face.

_No use in sulking. _He thought. _Sooner or later, I know that this is going to happen. I can't expect a nice respectable girl like Chiharu to stick with an embarrassment like me. _

With another sigh, he started picking up his belongings. Fortunately, Chiharu had been kind enough to provide him with boxes, so all he had to do now was to toss everything from one box to another.

A few minutes more and he was done. He looked up at the apartment's window for one last time, but sadly, there was no pretty face looking out.

"I guess…this is it." He whispered. He reached down and picked up a box and then another. There were still two boxes on the ground but he couldn't carry any more. He decided to leave them there for now. He only took the ones that contained some important stuff.

_What's left of the important ones, that is. _He snorted to himself.

"Well…goodbye to you, Chiharu." Yamazaki mumbled. "May you find a more worthy man than I could ever be."

Inside him, it stung a bit, but he shook his head to brush off the feeling.

_No use in sulking…no use in sulking. _He reminded himself.

And with that, he started to briskly walk towards where he left his rundown jeep…a few blocks away, under a birch tree near an unused parking lot.

* * *

Sakura was glaring at the man inside the Mercedes. By this time, both cars were parked in what seemed to be a dirty vacant parking lot. She had passed by this place every now and then. She learned from Tomoyo that it was no longer in use and hardly anyone goes there since the fence which surrounded it was rickety and the shrubs had been long unattended. 

"It seems that this is a good place to talk." The chestnut-haired man remarked; purposely ignoring her glares.

"Very isolated." The blue-eyed driver of the black car nodded.

"Stop stalling, you two!" She exclaimed and darted piercing glances at both men.

Syaoran's lips twitched into a smile. "You sure don't look as sweet as I perceived you to be. And here I was thinking that the Kinomoto heiress was not even capable of shouting at someone with that innocent expression and lovely emerald eyes."

Sakura felt her cheeks grew hot a little. She knew that he meant that she was different from how people saw her, but she couldn't ignore the fact that someone thought her eyes were lovely. It was not like people never complimented her before. It was just the fact that it was Li Syaoran who actually said it.

It doesn't help either that he started gazing intensely at her. They were properly parked and the view of each other's cars was clearer. Being out like this in the open, especially in a tap-down convertible, was making her uneasy.

_Concentrate, Sakura! _She scolded herself. _This is not the time to get nervous about little things. Be the Agatha he had known you to be!_

"Now that you've realized that…get over it." She hissed at him.

"Touchy…touchy…does your father and brother know about this side of yours?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." She met his stare squarely and mustered all her might to lock gaze with those amber eyes.

This was the first time she had looked so closely at Li Syaoran; straight and unblinking. Last night, the room was too dark to actually study the other person. A chance in the hallway was not probable either because both of them were too preoccupied in planning what to do next to be even thinking about such a thing.

But now…Sakura couldn't help but to notice the details she paid no heed before on their family's archenemy.

He appeared really young to be someone who owned such a vast empire. His eyes were quite alert and strict but she noticed a glint of exhaustion in them. Strangely enough, she could feel herself starting to get lost on those amber stones. Somehow…she felt warm with her uneasiness slowly drowning away…

"Perhaps, I should say how I had gotten acquainted with Miss Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly remarked.

"What?" Both Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. Surprisingly, the question came out in almost a whisper from both individuals who were still gazing at each other's eyes.

This caused the lawyer's brow to shot up. "Am I interrupting something…just now?" He asked in an amused tone.

The Li and the Kinomoto glanced at him with unreadable faces. Both gave him the impression that they don't seem to know who he was. All three were silent for a while.

"I guess I was interrupting something." Eriol finally concluded with a chuckle.

Both blinked at him; a couple of times more before realizing what the lawyer meant.

It was Sakura who riveted her gaze first and pretended to reach for her cellphone. Syaoran, on the other hand, cleared his throat.

"I think you should tell us how you get to meet Kinomoto's bestfriend." The chestnut-haired businessman remarked.

"That's what I've been planning to do but both of you kept ignoring me." Eriol replied while pretending to give him a 'hurt' look.

Syaoran, who seemed to be back in his old self, shot him a deadly glare in return. This only made the lawyer to chuckle some more, but then he knew what it was best for him to do, so he eventually raised his hands in defiance. He was doing this quite often that day anyway.

"I've met Tomoyo for the first time in the airport." He started to narrate.

"In the airport?" Sakura asked. She can't believe she let herself space out like that. But no matter, like the other man, she was back to her old vigilant self.

"I believe…she had quite a trouble with customs…imported textiles, I think…if my memory serves me right." Eriol supplemented.

_Textiles? Airport? _

"Hoe! You mean the new goods from Constantine!" Sakura remembered the day Tomoyo had to leave Marianas Isle to attend to some shipment problem.

"The very ones." The lawyer confirmed. "I knew a high-ranked official within customs, so I gave your dear friend hand."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "You **helped **Tomoyo?"

"Yes."

"Did you know who she was back then?" She asked once more.

"Yes." Eriol said again.

"…and her connection with the Kimonotos?"

"Yes."

"And you still helped her?" It was Syaoran's turn to ask.

"Yup." The lawyer nodded.

"You're lying!" Sakura blurted out.

"No, I'm not. Actually, you can ask her and she will tell you exactly the same thing."

"I can't believe that someone this **close to a Li** actually **helped someone close to my family**!" She exclaimed.

"Well I can't believe that someone **in your family is actually married to a Li**…" Eriol retorted with a knowing smile. "…online."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sakura argued. "I didn't know that Damaski-is is actually a Li!"

"Oh but you did know!" Eriol snapped his fingers. "…the very last minute…you knew the truth and still went on ahead."

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed them again. She didn't know what to say to the guy. He seemed to have a rebuttal in everything she said.

In the midst of it all, Syaoran just kept looking from one person to another. He doesn't know whether to get mad or to laugh or to cry. The exchange just made him realize more of the impact of what he and Agatha just did.

_What he and Kinomoto Sakura just did. _He corrected himself.

"You!" The emerald-eyed girl suddenly turned her attention to him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Syaoran once again propped his hand under his chin and looked down at her in the convertible. "He is my abominable lawyer. It will be useless to try to win against him in an argument."

"Ugh…I can't believe this! You're actually submitting to him?" Sakura gaped. "Aren't you suppose to be the '_great Li Syaoran'_" She purposely used a taunting tone for her last set of words.

Syaoran frowned. "No, I am not. Don't you start assuming what I do or not do, Princess. You know nothing about me."

"Then what are you doing!" It was obvious that Sakura was getting enraged.

"Oh this is too entertaining." Eriol remarked with a grin.

"I am just letting him state the facts." Syaoran said calmly.

"The facts…" She murmured.

"Yes, the facts." The chestnut-haired man sighed. "The fact that we still agreed to go through with everything despite knowing that the other belongs to a family that is '_not in good terms with the other'_…"

"**Completely hostile** with each other, Li." Sakura pointed out.

"I am trying my best to shine some light here, Kinomoto." Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Be considerate."

"Fine." She said.

He nodded and continued enumerating. "The fact that my friend seemed to be an acquaintance of your bestfriend and actually helped her out…"

"We also ate lunch together after that." Eriol suddenly butted in.

This made both Sakura and Syaoran look at him with startled eyes.

"It was lunch time back then…or rather …past lunch time…but neither of us had anything to eat so it was only expected for us to dine somewhere." The lawyer said thoughtfully.

"I am so…so…going to check this with Tomoyo later on." Sakura remarked with unbelieving eyes.

"Erm…" Syaoran weirdly looked at the man beside him.

"What?" Eriol said innocently.

The chestnut-haired man leaned closer to his friend and whispered. "You didn't….by any chance…tried _to hit_ on that Daidouji dame, did you?"

"N—o…." The lawyer diverted his gaze to the dashboard.

"Damn it, Eriol." Syaoran cursed under his breath; making sure that the girl in the other car couldn't hear what he was saying. "**You did hit on her**!"

"I did not." (- .-)

"Oh really…then why can't you look at me straight on the face!"

"Hey! What are you two whispering about over there?" Sakura's voice interrupted their exchange. "That better not be about Tomoyo!"

"Of course, it's not." Eriol answered with a smile. "Syaoran just remembered a SkyLark issue that needs to be dealt with ASAP. I think this is the reason why we've kept you from your appointment for this long." He continuously lied.

_Smooth, Eriol…smooth. _Syaoran thought as he shook his head. The man was such a playboy. He didn't even let the bestfriend of his enemy pass.

"What issue?" Sakura frowned. Her voice became serious. "Did something go wrong in buying out initial stocks? I'm sure everything was planned out quite well for the next 72 hours."

Syaoran was surprised to see the sudden change of demeanor on the Kinomoto's side. For a moment there, she looked like she had forgotten whatever it was they had been arguing about and suddenly grew worried about SkyLark's whereabouts. . The warm feeling of someone other than himself had gotten attached to a project that he had dreamt for so long, overwhelmed him.

He smiled inwardly. He finally saw **_her_**.

He saw Agatha.

"That is correct." He nodded. "It was all carefully planned out for the next 72 hours, but what about after that?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked up at him. "Once we started buying the foundations for SkyLark, everything will follow. The well-oiled machine will start functioning."

"I am not actually…contented with that." He said.

"Hoe?"

"You have businesses which belonged to opposite industries as mine. So by merging both our assets…it would be like SkyLark owning something from each industry." Syaoran started to explain.

_Oh boy…now I'm starting to get left out. _Eriol chuckled inwardly. _I'm forgotten. Damaski-is and Agatha had taken over. Goodbye to Kinomoto and Li. _

"Isn't that the plan?" Sakura asked.

"I want more." The chestnut-haired man stated.

"Explain…'more'" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Having this kind of setup enabled SkyLark to own a few of that new city's real life establishments…but not all of it."

"Meaning…?"

"I want to take over that new InterVEST city." Syaoran said with determination.

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"But you can't just take over everything, Li."

"Who says I can't?" He looked at her challengingly.

Sakura tilted her head for a moment as she considered what the man was suggesting. It was not really impossible…only hard to do. _Very…very hard._

"You are aware that normal people that may hear you will think that you are crazy." She pointed out.

"Yes…but then again…lucky me coz neither of us is normal." He said to her with a plotter's dark grin.

Sakura was once again silent. Her mind started to weigh the pros and cons of the whole thing.

"This will take more analysis, Li." She finally deduced. "Another set of steps on which real life establishment to buy out first that will cause a chain reaction for the rest of the businesses."

"Exactly...that is why…**I need your day**." Syaoran repeated his earlier statement.

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. It was clear that this man was dead serious. The Li aura was gone. She couldn't feel a trace of the archenemy heir whose reputation often preceded him.

For now…she saw **_him_**.

She saw Helroi Damaski-is.

And with this, everything became the usual. It was like talking to someone she had known for quite some time.

_Yet this time…without the monitor…without the keyboard…without any electronic device between us. _She told herself.

"Just plain air." Sakura murmured.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

She laughed a little before answering. "Nothing."

"No…you laughed. It must be something." He insisted.

"It's not important." She lazily looked at him. She drummed her fingers on her car's door as she spoke. "I'm going to do a quick observation here…if I may."

"Go ahead. You currently have my time."

"Well, that's the thing." Sakura started. "You seem to have all your time. I mean, no one will exactly look for you or check on you if you suddenly disappeared. You are independent, Li…very much unlike me. You see…no one in my family knows about my utter addiction to InterVEST. As far as they know, I only logged in the game every now and then to past time…and **nothing more**. Even my boyfriend, whom I just found out recently, turned out to be Tavenzouh, doesn't know either. I bet no matter how good-natured my Yukito seemed to be, he would throw fit when he finds out I'm married to Damaski-is."

Syaoran cringed at the mention of Tavenzouh's name, but he opted not to say a word about him just not to break the lady's calm flow of thought.

"My life comprises of home, friend's house, family events, family tours, boyfriend dates…those stuffs and all of them are known by either my brother or my father. Meaning, I can't just disappear for a whole day without them knowing where I am. So I can't just give you a day, Li. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I see." Syaoran rubbed his chin as he thought of everything for a while. "But you are on your way to Daidouji's house, correct?"

"Yes. I was about to explain to her our little situation." She confirmed.

"Is it wise to tell her about us?" He asked. "Less people who knew…the better."

"I have no choice. She saw me before…talking to you…online." Sakura's shoulders drooped down.

"Really?"

"Yeah…well…she saw 'Damaski-is' talking to me. So when you got announced in the event as 'Damaski-is', she went pale. I thought she's going to blurt everything out, but thank goodness she didn't." She said recalling the previous night's events. "So you see, aside from the fact the she's my bestfriend and that I owe her an explanation…it would be good for both of us that she got informed and remained quiet about the whole thing."

"Now…isn't this much better than having petty arguments. I wonder why the two of you didn't have this kind of conversation earlier." Eriol suddenly butted in.

Sakura was about to say a nasty retort to the lawyer but Syaoran spoke even before she can.

"**Don't start, Eriol**." He said firmly. He didn't shout nor raised his voice. It was just a plain authoritative tone which seemed to have dismissed the presence of the other man in an instant.

"Is she aware that you are going over there, now?" Syaoran continued to say.

Sakura blinked. She was awed on how serious the man looked that she decided not to make any informal comment. He wasn't looking at her, but instead he was looking at something in front of him as if deep in thought.

"No…I wasn't able to tell her last night that I'm going to visit her. I just thought I should just wake her up first thing in the morning." Sakura answered.

"I see." Was the only thing the other man said.

Sakura gazed intently at Li Syaoran who was currently too occupied with what he was thinking to notice. She rested her head on the car window frame with her arms as cushion.

"You may have my day, Li…" Her emerald eyes faintly sparkled. "…if you can device a plan or an excuse to tell my family, boyfriend and bestfriend."

"How often does Tsukishiro check up on you?" He asked straightforwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…he is you boyfriend, isn't he? Surely…he calls you everyday or every hour or whatever." He remarked with slight irritation.

"Hoe…umm…He calls randomly. It depends actually…if he and Oni-chan are in a project…it's okay for me if he doesn't call for a day or two…or more…" She replied.

Syaoran snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"No…" Sakura looked confused. "Why would I kid around? I'm trying to answer your questions honestly, Li."

"Seriously…I mean… a day or two…or more? What if he doesn't call for weeks?"

"If he's really busy…I understand." She said thoughtfully. "But that rarely happens."

For a moment there, Syaoran got annoyed of the thought of any man depriving himself of talking to this emerald-eyed creature before him.

_What kind of boyfriend is that? If she was mine, I would call her everyday…even sneak some time off work…and… Holy shit…what I am thinking! _Syaoran shook his head to erase the thoughts.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" She asked; bewildered on the change of his body language.

"Erm…yeah...of course." He cleared his throat. It would have been okay if his little conscience didn't speak again.

_You are already calling her everyday…ever since she started using voice chat on you during that chat meeting in Ilgoin city. _It said accusingly at him. _And you have a large cell phone bill to prove it._

"How about you go with Syaoran now, and I'll just pick up Tomoyo." Eriol suggested out of no where.

"Hoe!"

"That's a great idea, Eriol! Finally…you have proved yourself to be useful in our little dilemma!" Syaoran exclaimed. Inside he was also grateful that Eriol's words interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't tell me that you and Tomoyo are close enough that she will just agree to come with you!"

"No…I don't think she would gladly come with me." The lawyer replied.

"And here I was thinking that the two of you might be closer since you seemed to be in first name basis with her." Syaoran said.

"There is another story about that first name thing…but…" He motioned a halt finger at Sakura. "…I think you should find that out directly from her and not from me."

"Good point. I haven't sat down and talked to her for quite a while now." She agreed.

"So if Miss Daidouji wouldn't just agree to come with you, Eriol….then I suggest you call her, Kinomoto." Syaoran commented.

"Hoe! What would I say to her? That your lawyer is going to pick her up? I think she'd freak out."

"You don't need to tell her about me." Eriol said with a devious smile.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. "I'm not sure I understand."

Syaoran, on the other hand, was ten steps ahead and reading his friend's trail of thoughts. "Marvelous, Eriol! Just marvelous!"

"?" Question marks flew around Sakura's head.

"Just tell her that you are coming to pick her up….perhaps have lunch later on." Eriol nodded. You can almost hear the ticking of the inner works of his mind.

"But I thought…I'm going with Li now?"

"Eriol will drive your car." Syaoran answered for his lawyer.

"Hoe!"

"Then I'll take Eriol's car and you come with me." The chestnut-haired man added.

"Good thing both cars are tinted." The lawyer remarked in a casual tone, but his eyes were starting to give away a mischievous sparkle. It was a good thing that Sakura was on Syaoran's side of the car to even notice it.

"We're going to switch cars!"

"Y-u-p." And with that Syaoran got off the black Mercedes and leaned on Sakura's white top-down, much to the girl's surprise.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She said in slight panic tone.

"I am pulling your car's top back, so Eriol will be concealed when he picks up your bestfriend." By this time, even Syaoran has a glint of deviousness in his eyes.

"But…but…" Sakura stammered, but it was too late. Syaoran's hand was fast.

"No 'but's, Princess…you said I can have your day if I provide you with a plan and an excuse. So far, your family won't be looking for you…knowing that you are with your bestfriend. But to make everything plausible…you need to be with her…so to solve our problems for this day….we just simply need to take her with us. You can explain everything to her along the way, too. That will be hitting two birds in one stone, don't you think?"

The top of Sakura's white convertible was restored and the windows were pulled up. Syaoran reached for the driver's side door and opened it.

"Shall we go? Or are you breaking your word, Kinomoto?" He looked at her challengingly.

"I am true to my word, Li." She stepped out of her car and faced him squarely.

"Good." Syaoran smiled darkly at her.

"It would take **more than a day** to pull this one." She relayed her deduction.

"I realized that. Actually, the most convenient thing to do is to **meet regularly** and to discuss our strategies, but as for today, my only goal is to get you to come with me and plan on ahead. We'll discuss our next set of meetings later." He said to her. "Plus, I would also like to tell you something, Kinomoto."

"What is it?"

"My family knows that I am greatly involved with InterVEST. My identity as Helroi Damaski-is is currently public knowledge. But…no one knows who you really are…nor my involvement with you….a Kinomoto. If my family founds out about this…I would probably get disowned. So don't you dare go on thinking that you are the only one risking a lot in this deal."

"You're even risking to get disowned for SkyLark, Li Syaoran?" She asked him with a slight smirk.

"I would risk anything for SkyLark, Kinomoto Sakura. Even my own life near an enemy." He answered her intensely.

"Then I guess…your secret…is my secret…and my secret …is your secret." She said as she looked up at the man standing before her. Her emerald orbs tried to seek a mutual pact from his amber eyes.

Syaoran placed a hand on top of the hood of the white car and leaned on it; making his face only inches away from Sakura's as he spoke. "If you deal with me within InterVEST, Princess…I would like to remind you that we will eventually go on role-playing as the married couple we are supposed to be within the game. So I suggest that you get used to the fact that there are **no longer… **a** _'my' _**and a **_'your'_**."

"There aren't?" She said in a small voice.

"None…" He moved closer. "…because there can only be an **'ours'**. Remember that."

On the other side of the black Mercedes, Eriol sighed for the nth time. _Great…I'm nonexistent once again. _He thought to himself as he started walking towards the other car.

Not far from the parking lot, a man wearing a disheveled denim jacket was crouching with a non-flash camera on his hand behind an overgrown shrub. He focused his lens on the scene before him. He was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but he only knew one thing.

Anything that involved a Li and a Kinomoto together…was** a scoop of the century**.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Nineteen: "A Day with Li Syaoran"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm still alive…I'm still alive! lolz

_---The part where I answer questions---_

**feathergriffin: **How do I write George's garbled speech? Hmmm…well you see, I used to RP in stories in an online community I'm a member of. I also used to own an RP Guild. I have no time to RP anymore hence I have to let go of the guild and my roles in the other stories in the community. It was back in 2003, actually. It was common for me to use 'garbled' speech or 'accented' lines in the characters I portray. Much like acting but in writing format ). Have you heard someone act out as a pirate? If you place the lines in writing, it would also be written differently. Same goes for George who had this weird accent. I've combined certain European accents. The result was George's garbled speech, but since I am used in making a pattern from the RPs I've been to, it turned out consistent. Ah…those were the days….

**cloverluck11: **Sorry, I can't explain about Section 41. Not at this early stage. I can only drop hints about it but nothing more. Don't worry...**Section 41 WILL play a very important role in this story**.

**flower: **Yes, definitely…more scenes with Yukito. We can't ignore the guy.

**stephie23: **No, I haven't written any of the succeeding chapters yet. They are all still inside my head.

**Adenna-chan**Will she fall for Eriol…well…can't answer you. It's a secret. Lolz.

**Kesshou Uryou**About the "my little princess" part…ah well, I guess Syaoran kind of…blurted it out. If you may recall all their previous conversations on the phone, Damaski-is sometimes called Agatha, "princess" sarcastically. It was nice of you to hold for the 200th review…but I believe you came in 202nd. Lolz…good try, though. And thank you for adding my stories to your C2 community. )

**Inkirietta: **I think that was a grammar error about what George said. It should be "I will never leave her side." Thanks for pointing that out. ) As always, your loooong review entertained me quite well. It was nice that people can actually think of these theories from a story I created.

**WindFight: **Is George working for Clow? You'll find out eventually; in the last chapters of the story about the real deal about George.

**_-------Majah's Almost Special Blah-Blah-Blah Part 4-------_**

Going back to the InterVEST grand event (chapter 16: Fujitaka's secret), do you know that my original plan was to include a scene wherein Eriol will annoy Touya by dancing with Tomoyo after the announcement, but I was so tired that I couldn't write another exciting thing to happen in that chapter. The InterVEST event chapters (which were supposed to be just two chapters) were the chapters that I really placed all my effort to. From ch14-ch17; four all in all.

It took me a while in writing this chapter. You know why? Well, aside from the things that happened to me IRL…I found myself spacing off while writing this chapter. I'm spacing off because an idea for the future chapters kept interrupting me! And I kept telling myself…"No! No! You must think about the present chapter not the future ones!" To think that everything was all planned out (in terms of how everything will end)…but heaven knows how many times another possible twist pops into my mind.

There are two climaxes in this story. (I don't know if there should be more than one climax…but in this plot…there seemed to be.) The first one is the actual InterVEST event where they finally found out who each other is. And the second one…is something near the last chapters of the story. (which I cannot tell at the moment) And you know what? Due to spacing out many times with these new ideas/twists…I ended up having two versions of that second climax part. And it will all depend if I decide to insert the new twists or not. So currently…I am in a dilemma of whether or not I should insert them. Of course the story will gain additional chapters and I know most of you would love that, but…it will mean that I have to recreate all my plans for the ending.

Then again…I'm sure everyone will enjoy the new insertions. I know I do coz I can't stop thinking about it.

Gaah! Too many nice scenes in the future and I am still battling my way in getting there. (bangs head on laptop)

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As usual…**Thank you everyone and please…never get tired in reading and reviewing!**


	20. DAYS with Li Syaoran Part I

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Then I guess…your secret…is my secret…and my secret …is your secret." She said as she looked up at the man standing before her. Her emerald orbs tried to seek a mutual pact from his amber eyes.

Syaoran placed a hand on top of the hood of the white car and leaned on it; making his face only inches away from Sakura's as he spoke. "If you deal with me within InterVEST, Princess…I would like to remind you that we will eventually go on role-playing as the married couple we are supposed to be within the game. So I suggest that you get used to the fact that there are **no longer… **a** _'my' _**and a **_'your'_**."

"There aren't?" She said in a small voice.

"None…" He moved closer. "…because there can only be an **'ours'**. Remember that."

On the other side of the black Mercedes, Eriol sighed for the nth time. _Great…I'm nonexistent once again. _He thought to himself as he started walking towards the other car.

Not far from the parking lot, a man wearing a disheveled denim jacket was crouching with a non-flash camera on his hand behind an overgrown shrub. He focused his lens on the scene before him. He was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but he only knew one thing.

Anything that involved a Li and a Kinomoto together…was** a scoop of the century**.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: "DAYS with Li Syaoran Part I"  
**

Sakura hesitantly slid inside the passenger seat of the black Mercedes. She gripped the leather and positioned herself properly. The car freshener carried a sporty scent which lingered to her nostrils. She was quite surprised. The lawyer doesn't seem to be the type to carry such taste; especially in contrast to a serious-looking black car. Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and watched Li Syaoran went around the car to the driver's side.

"I'm not so sure if this is a good idea." She said as the chestnut-haired man closed the car's door.

"Don't tell me that you are backing out now? I thought you said that you are true to your words?" He replied.

"Of course, I am!"

"So what's the problem?" He looked wearily at her.

"It's just that…" Sakura glanced over to the man inside her car. "…I'm not so sure about not telling Tomoyo that your lawyer will be the one driving over to her house."

Li Syaoran placed an arm lazily on top of the steering wheel as he spoke. "Look…it is something your dear bestfriend just have to handle bravely. It's not like Eriol is going to bite her. She'll be alright."

Sakura felt it was kind of weird that a Li was reassuring her uncertain feelings; scary even. But then again, she gave her word.

"Fine…" Then she darted a finger at him. "…but if any harm should come to her…"

"Sheesh, Kinomoto…you make it sound like we are in a kidnap-for-ransom movie." Syaoran cut her in.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, Li. This may pass for such a crime."

"Oh really?" His smile danced at her deviously. "Don't give me ideas."

"Of all the…!" She scowled. "You're not actually considering it!" Then she saw a glint in his eyes. "…are you?"

"I don't know." The man sat back more comfortably in his seat then his elbow pushed down the safety lock of his door which caused the locks on all the other doors to securely shut. "…**maybe**."

The lady gasped. "**Helroi Damaski-is!**"

He cringed at the mention of his full name in InterVEST, then again, he slightly laughed inside as well. Agatha does have a habit of shouting at him like that whenever he goes overboard about something. It was just strange to hear it clearly and not just some muffled tone in his phone that he can inch away from his ear anytime.

_She sounds like my mother sometimes. _He thought.

His amusement must have crept on his lips unconsciously and gave a more disturbing impression to the emerald-eyed girl that she suddenly flung her bag at him.

"Ouch! What the-" He remarked as he shielded himself from her blows.

"We haven't gone a meter away from this parking lot and you are already planning things to hurt me again!" She said accusingly at him while she kept hitting him with her little bag.

"Again?...Hey ouch!" He was finally able to grip the other end of the damn bag and restrained the strikes.

"Well you did try killing me before!" She reminded him. "With that bloody knife of yours."

_Oh yeah…I forgot I showed that to her._ He silently kicked himself.

"Look…" He pulled the little bag out of her grasp and leaned over, placing his right hand at the back of her seat's headrest. "…I admit that I did plot things against you Kinomoto **but**I haven't really gotten around in actually ending your life. I would like to repeat what I've said last night." He leaned closer to her side of the car. "The attempt before was made by someone else to please my mother…so the one that attacked you before with my knife was **NOT** me."

"But you did arrange it." She pointed out.

"Yes. I did."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!" She hissed at him.

"You don't seem to mind last night." He pointed out in a flat tone.

"I was so shock to fully react last night!"

"Well, it wasn't a walk in the park for me either."

Outside, Eriol rolled his eyes. The window on Sakura's side of the car was still rolled down, and all this time, he had been watching them squabble randomly. "**EXCUSE ME!" **He opted to holler. "I know I've been forgotten, but can the two of you continue that later on when both of you are alone? Time is catching up on us. There are still lots to do before lunch. May I suggest you call your bestfriend now, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura snapped back to their little situation. She was composing her retort to the other man when the amber-eyed Li pulled himself towards her window.

"Hoe!" She exclaimed; startled at his sudden action.

"Just go ahead, Eriol. You got the girl's address. I'll just make sure princess here makes that phone call." Syaoran said to his friend.

Sakura inched back at her seat. Li Syaoran was just in front of her. He wasn't touching her but he was just so darn close that she started inhaling his musk cologne rather than the sporty car freshener.

"Roger that." The lawyer nodded. "So we meet at Café Alberta at noon?" He asked as he started up her convertible.

And with that, Syaoran nodded and clicked the window button in Sakura's side to roll up the tinted glass. He watched as Eriol backed up the white car and started driving out of the vacant parking lot.

Sakura, on the other hand, captured the opportunity to observe the guy before her. Earlier in her car, she was thinking that that must have been the first time she had the chance to look at the Li heir up close and with proper lighting.

But now, it was an understatement. Somehow his nearness registered familiarity to her. She took a sharp breath when she realized that this was the very man who fell on top of her before. She silently thanked the bear costume she wore in Central Park, yet she wondered. What if she wasn't wearing any furry suit? What would have happened back then?

She pushed her thoughts away. There was no use recalling it. It was part of history. She should concentrate at what was in front of her.

Literally…in front of her.

Li Syaoran appeared to be someone close to her age. She guessed he must be around 23 or 24. He had chestnut-colored hair. _That's all messy at the moment. _She thought. Her eyes proceeded down to his body. _Hmmm…he looks lean. Yukito is a little bit taller than he is, but his shoulders are broader than my..._

…_wait a minute! Did I just compare Li Syaoran to my boyfriend? _She was startled for a moment. _If someone could hear my thoughts, it would have sounded like I was 'checking' out this guy. _She felt embarrassed at her own deduction.

"Why are you staring at me?" The man's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hoe!" She glanced up only to find herself looking straight at amber-colored eyes. "I…uh…" She stammered. "You…are still wearing your clothes from last night." She lied.

Syaoran blinked. "Oh." Then he gazed down at his white creased shirt that was tucked out at one side and unbuttoned half-way down his chest. He had thrown his jacket earlier at the back seat, but he had forgotten to unfasten the tux's sash around his waist. It wouldn't have been too obvious that it was the same tux if not for the sash. _Then again, I can't blame her if she looks at me strangely. I'm a total mess. _He positioned himself back to the driver's seat; pulling the sash off and throwing it at the back. He also tucked out the rest of his shirt so he wouldn't look like somebody who just slept on the couch.

"I needed to go to an emergency. I haven't got the time to go home and change." He explained to her. _Or sleep._

"Hoe." She remarked. "Why…what happened?"

"It's none of your business." He said icily as he started the Mercedes.

Sakura was startled at the sudden change of demeanor. But nevertheless, he was right. It was, after all, his private life. _What makes you think you can just ask that casually? _She scolded herself.

"Yeah…you're right. Sorry." Then, she looked away.

Syaoran glanced over at the girl beside him. Although, she agreed to what he said, her voice suggested otherwise. A hint of hurt was evident in her tone.

He sighed. It was not like he can just share a Li dilemma to a Kinomoto, but nevertheless… "Fine."

"Hoe?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this." He took another deep breath before speaking. "My mother was rushed to the hospital last night."

The girl faced him once again. Her emerald-eyes were suddenly full of worry. "Is she alright?"

Syaoran was surprised for a moment on how concerned she seemed to be. _Is that an act or is that real? _He cleared his throat. "There is no need to pretend to look worried, Kinomoto. I know very well that you will be gratefully happy if something bad happened to Li Yelan."

"Of all the…! How could you say such a thing! I had never been happy about someone else's misfortunes! How dare you to assume so!"

"Even if that someone had spent most of her life…plotting against your family?" He raised a brow.

"**YES**. Even someone like that." She snobbishly looked away again. "I am unlike you, Li. You might rejoice at my father's diminish…but I wouldn't certainly be like so to anyone from your end."

"Yeah right….whatever."

Then there was silence after that. Only the sound of the engine was evident. Syaoran sighed once again. They can't continue like this. He must change the subject.

"You really like using that word." He suddenly remarked.

"?" Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"The 'hoe' word." He muttered as he pulled down his seat belt.

"Hoe!"

"There you go again." He said.

"It's my expression." It was Sakura's turn to explain.

"Obviously." He motioned for her to buckle her seat belt which she obliged. "…it gave you all away." He was thankful that the previous subject got somehow…dropped.

"Gave me all away?" She blinked at him.

"Yeah…" _Together with that perfume of yours. _He added to himself as he remembered walking in front of one of the ladies room at the Grand Hotel. "I thought I got the wrong person…but that 'hoe' said otherwise."

"My brother told me that it's my trademark." She said cheerfully while she remembered how she was teased lovingly before by her oni-chan about it. She was about to supply more details when she noticed the deep frown on Li Syaoran's face.

"Hoe!" She clasped her mouth. "I'm sorry…haha." She gave a nervous laugh. "I completely forgot that I'm with you." How tactless can she be? Both of them were already in a very tight spot. It was not good to add salt to injury. It was quite known that Kinomoto Touya and Li Syaoran completely hated each other. _Amongst everyone else from both families._

She thought the man will growl angrily at her at the mention of her brother, but instead he ended up smirking.

"I wonder what Kinomoto Touya's reaction will be when he founds out about our little agreement." He remarked while he started backing up the car.

Sakura bit her lip. "He'll…kill you."

Syaoran lightly laughed. "Yeah right…as if he could."

"Oh sorry…I forgot you're the one that has more credibility in the subject of killing other people." She retorted sarcastically.

"Hey…let me remind you that I haven't killed anyone…**yet**."

"So are you planning to kill me in another time then?" Sakura looked at him bravely.

"As much I would enjoy doing so, Kinomoto…I need you alive and kicking." He gritted his teeth. "I am compelled to actually…protect you."

Sakura thought she had gone deaf. "**Protect me**_?"_

"Yeah…" He said disdainfully as he stepped on the gas and drove towards the exit of the lot.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not. That's why I'm going to tell this to you, Kinomoto and listen well." The Li started to say in a serious tone.

"Hai?"

"Stay away from events or social gatherings."

"Hoe!"

"Don't look so surprised. I think your family already had an idea about my mother's fetish. She loved to strike during those moments. Most of her plans were formed within these assemblies. If you don't want to get hurt…then don't attend." He insisted.

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed them again. She didn't really know what to say. It felt a little scary yet weird that Li Syaoran was actually dropping her hints and tips on how to stay alive and away from his very own family's evil plots.

"Well don't worry." Syaoran continued to say. "She would first consult me before acting out, so I would know what she's up to before she does it." By this time, the black car had reached the exit and Syaoran was preparing to turn to the main road. "But…I am still a Li. I wouldn't betray my family that outright. I will warn you about the things that may concern you…but I couldn't say the same for those intended to the rest of your family."

"Hoe! If you're warning me, why not extend it to the rest of us?" She complained.

"Because…**you** are **my ONLY** concern and no one else. I don't care about your brother or your father or your boyfriend…or even that ghoul-like butler of yours. **ONLY YOU.** **Do I make myself clear**?" He once again said using that authoritative voice of his.

"Anything for SkyLark, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…anything for SkyLark." He said indifferently.

"Fine." She slumped back on her seat. "There is no forcing you. That is your decision. It's not like my family needs tips anyway. They can survive quite well…thank you very much."

Syaoran snorted. "Whatever you say, Kinomoto…whatever you say. Now…may I remind you of that phone call...?"

"Yeah…yeah I know." She rolled her eyes and reached for her bag that had been thrown at the back seat in the midst of the ruckus earlier. "Calling."

* * *

Eriol cleared the parking lot, leaving his black Mercedes to Li Syaoran's hands. He was smiling as he drove towards the opposite road towards Sun Valley Hills were a certain raven-haired lady lived. It was hard acting so annoyed with the businessman's random plans. In truth, it doesn't matter at all to him. Actually, he admired the young Li for coming up with these impulses. 

"He is making my tasks easier..." The lawyer smirked. "…and much more exciting." He added. "I'd better report this to the old man."

He reached for his cellphone and was about to dial Clow Reed's number when a yellow rundown jeep caught his eye. Its color was almost faded and bumps can be seen all over. It was parked under a birch tree not far from the unused lot.

"Where have I seen that jeep?" He asked as if someone was with him. He frowned while he searched his memories. He was about to shrugged it off when suddenly it became clear to him.

The impact of the memory was so strong that he ended up hitting the brakes of the convertible which made it screech down the narrow road. It was fortunate that he hadn't reached the main street yet or else he might have caused an accident.

Eriol was wide-eyed and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

_It can't be…_

_--A blurred image of a court room flashed inside his mind.--_

He blinked.

_--It was followed by a half shot of a young man's face whose lips kept uttering words he cannot hear—_

_That jeep…that man…couldn't possibly be here, could he?_

The blue-haired lawyer twisted back to get a clearer view He already drove two blocks before the memory came back to him. The rundown jeep seemed so far away. He adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes.

If that person was indeed the very same one he had on mind then…

He calculated the distance between the vacant parking lot and the birch tree.

_That is…dangerously close. _He positioned himself properly back on his seat and stared to nothingness. _I must check…this could be a problem._

And with that he turned the small car around and drove back from where he came from. He opted to park in the adjacent street at the birch tree's curb to stay out of sight…just in case. The convertible's engine was still running when he jumped off and jogged towards the yellow jeep. He stopped in front of a brick building near it and positioned himself to peek.

_It has the same plate number. _He frowned and started to get worried. _He might be close by. _He scanned the pavement until his eyes fell on the shrubs near the parking lot. And there he saw a familiar back crouching near the ground; **snapping pictures**.

By this time, Eriol could see his black Mercedes started exiting the lot. His gaze fell back on the man with the camera. He was nicely hidden, if not for the lawyer's eagle-like eyes.

_Well, so much for my sharp eyes…I can't believe I missed him earlier._

The man stood up and smiled to himself while he clasped his precious camera. He looked older and disheveled, Eriol observed.

_How long has it been since that time…? _He closed his eyes as blurred memories swam across his mind once more. Who would have thought he would bump into someone from his past?

Eriol hid back against the wall and analyzed the situation. That man currently worked for a busybody tabloid. Most of the things written there were lies about prominent people.

But still…

He recalled the camera that the man held in his hands.

Pictures don't lie. _Unless tampered with. _He thought. _But calculating his distance from the lot…I bet those are clear shots that would pass as authentic. _He inhaled deeply. _This is going to be a problem. This could throw off our good fortune. _

Then again…

_A scandal can spice things up. _And for the first time since Eriol turned the car around, he smiled…deviously.

_I can use him... _He thought and started to scheme. _…certainly use him. _He nodded to himself.

* * *

Yamazaki watched as the Black Mercedes left the unused grounds. He was smiling as he grasped the camera in his hands. He had no idea what Li Syaoran was planning to do with Kinomoto Sakura. It could be another Li plot to harm the Kinomoto heiress. 

_But…_

He rubbed his unshaven chin. _She came with him willingly. _They were arguing at first yet Yamazaki couldn't help but to think that they seemed to have known each other for a long time. It was the sort of thing that one will act on someone close to them.

He shook his head. A Li and Kinomoto can't be close. Far from it. As far as rumors went, Li Yelan wanted Kinomoto Sakura dead, and that her son, Li Syaoran was her major accomplice. But it was never proved in any court.

_Then how come…now…?_

Yamazaki searched his mind. He was very sure that he had never seen them together in any social gatherings. So why…by just looking at them made him feel like they were more than that?

Anyone that will ponder on the thought of them together would automatically assume that Li Syaoran was planning to kill Kinomoto Sakura. But…

_My instincts…tell me otherwise. _He sighed. _Darn instincts. I haven't felt like this ever since that day…years ago… _

Yamazaki closed his eyes as a fast paced recollection of a court room swerved inside his head.

_Court room…_ He suddenly snapped his eyes open. _Hiiragizawa Eriol…_

His hand balled into a fist. That awful man was with them. He was surprised to know a couple of years back that he became Li Syaoran's lawyer. He seemed very much compensated and loyal to his previous employer. He wondered what happened. Then again…

_Clow Reed is the man behind InterVEST, and Li Syaoran was announced as Helroi Damaski-is last night such coincidence that his lawyer turned out to be Eriol Hiiragizawa which is also Reed's right-hand man. _Yamazaki's theories started flooding. _Could it be? Are those three conniving something? But how the hell does a sweet little thing such as Kinomoto Sakura got involved with everything? _

He gazed at the spot where the two cars had been earlier. His eyes glistened as his mind tried to connect everything. His face gave that look it never had for a very long time.

_Every TV station raved about the InterVEST event since last night and the things that were revealed. By now, every single human being in the major cities probably knew about InterVEST's grand patch that turned out to be a virtual city inside the game that is connected to real life assets. And Li Syaoran…as Helroi Damaski-is started SkyLark by merging his assets with the rogue, Agatha who miraculously registered as a half-player. Not only that, Li Syaoran passed the marriage papers of Helroi Damaski-is and Agatha, which enabled the new couple the very first access to the new city. _He pondered some more.

Then finally, a thought hit him.

_**Agatha**…couldn't possibly be… _His mouth dropped open at the astonishment on his own theory. _…**Kinomoto Sakura**!_

That would explain why the two people seemed to know each other more. He heard before that Damaski-is and Agatha had always fought in every manner online.

_But they never really hated each other. Actually, other players said that they've always respected each other's abilities. _

He felt goosebumps ran throughout his body.

_This is…much…much…greater than I first thought. **If I am right, that is**. _He looked down at his camera. The hands which held it were shaking. _Calm down, Yamazaki…even if you end up figuring all out…this will be very hard to prove. _

These were not the usual high-classed families. These were the societies' most topped, respected and feared families; **Li**'sand **Kinomoto**'s.

Sadness suddenly crept within Yamazaki's eyes.

_If only I was someone…**someone like before**…then this would be a piece of cake. _His shoulders drooped down. Chiharu's word came flooding back at him.

_**If only…**_

_--The image of a certain blue-haired man flash inside his head—_

…_**that man didn't…destroy everything**._

He clenched his fist again. "Damn it, Yamazaki! Stop thinking about that! Past is past." He said trying to convince himself as he started walking back to his jeep.

He sighed when he reached his rundown vehicle. He slid behind the wheels and tossed his camera on the passenger seat. He was about to start the engine when the corner of his eye caught a brisk action.

He gasped when he realized that someone took his camera. His hand tried to snatch the end of the strap but it was too late.

"**Shit! That's my camera! You thief! Give that back to-**"His words hanged in the air when he found himself staring at dark-blue eyes.

"Well, well, well…who do we have here?" The man smirked down at him with the camera in his hands. "Ya-ma-za-ki Ta-ka-shi. It's been quite a while."

Yamazaki gritted his teeth. "Hiiragizawa Eriol." He said glaring at the so-called 'thief'.

* * *

Yukito came out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His silver hair was still wet from his morning shower as he tried to reach for the phone that had been ringing for some time now. 

"Who would call me at this early hour?" He said to himself and lazily strutted towards the phone at the bedside table.

_--insert ringing sound here—_

"Hai…hai." He wasn't wearing his glasses so it took him a while to navigate across his room.

Finally, he reached the wireless phone and picked it up. He was about to say his greetings when the man in the other line spoke before he can.

"Tavenzouh." The unknown caller remarked in a coarse tone. From his voice, Yukito estimated that he may be around 40 in age.

The silver-haired man's warm face turned into a frown at the man's direct mention of his InterVEST name.

"Who is this?" Yukito asked.

"Oda Makoto." The other man answered plainly.

"Oda Makoto?" Yukito's frown deepened when he remembered last night's announcement of InterVEST's full-players. "You're **Yulesses Grevor.**"

"How nice of you to remember, Tsukishiro." Grevor laughed. "I am honored that the great Viscount of Maran knows a humble player such as myself."

Yukito's frown was replaced by a light smirk. "_Humble_ player, you say? That is quite an understatement. You've been in InterVEST longer than I am. You are a known veteran, Grevor."

"Please…call me 'Makoto'." The man in the other line insisted.

"I will call you 'Grevor' and please call me 'Tavenzouh'." Yukito said firmly, but with a smile he added. "I hope you won't mind. I just don't want things online to mix up with my life IRL."

"Hmmm? So you are one of those people who had a different personality online." Grevor remarked in an amused tone.

"Maybe…but I don't think that finding that out is the reason why you called me." Yukito said. He started to move around his room; looking for his glasses.

"It may not be the reason, but it will affect my little _'proposal'_ to you." The veteran player replied.

Yukito finally found where he last left his glasses. He picked it up with a free hand a nibbled at the tip of the spectacle's handle with a thoughtful look. "What proposal?"

"You've seen the papers…heard the news…right, Tavenzouh?"

The younger man shot a brief glance at the morning paper scattered on his coffee table. "Yeah…" He answered with a disdainful look.

"And are you okay with it?" Grevor asked. Hate cannot be hidden from his voice.

Yukito placed his glasses on his eyes and strode towards where the newspaper laid. He read the headline once again.

'**InterVEST Had Taken Over the Fortune 500 Companies; Li Syaoran Gets an Ultimate Head Start with SkyLark'**

It said.

"There is nothing I can do about it, Grevor. It's not like I can just enter the new city. I needed to be conjugally attached to someone online to do that." Sakura's face swam across his mind.

"I know that you are **very loyal** to your beloved damsel." The older man said haughtily. "That is why I have a _'slightly'_ different proposal for you."

"And what makes you think that I will be interested in any proposal? We are not exactly friends, Grevor." Yukito asked.

The man laughed in the other end. "That may be true…but then again…we have every reason to be friends."

Yukito's brow shot up.

"You see, Tavenzouh…we have a common** enemy**." Grevor supplemented. "A certain **Helroi Damaski-is**, perhaps?"

Yukito shook his head. "He might be in my case, Grevor…but I'm not sure if he is yours. Aren't you the one who had always wanted to do business with him? Forgive my words…but you've followed him like a dog for the last couple of years."

Grevor gave a 'tsk' sound in his end. "I'm slightly hurt with such remarks but I will let those pass and explain my side to you instead." The man cleared his throat before speaking again. "I am fed up of trying to get a partnership with Damaski-is when it was quite obvious that he had always set his eyes on Agatha."

"You can't blame him. Agatha is one extraordinary player even though she is just a rogue…I mean…she **_was_** a rogue." Yukito corrected himself.

"I have nothing against the lady…that is…if she is truly a female since no one can be sure unless you've seen the person in real life…but Helroi Damaski-is…aka **Li Syaoran**…is a different story."

Yukito's eyes started to wonder off a little at the mention of both names of that single person.

"I don't know what kind of history you and Damaski-is had in InterVEST, but as far as I can tell, the two of you were not allies especially now that you've found out his real identity." The other man continued to say.

_Found out his real identity…_ Yukito closed his eyes. _I have long before known his true self. _But he didn't utter a word about it to Grevor.

"You are very loyal to the Kinomotos. You are Kinomoto Touya's bestfriend and Kinomoto Sakura's boyfriend…I'd say…the beef between those families concerns you as well."

_You have no idea. _Yukito thought. Once again, Li Syaoran's words to Touya last night, flooded back to him.

---

**_"You should be more grateful to your bestfriend, Kinomoto, considering that most of his choices got affected by his involvement with your family."_**

---

Unaware of what the younger man was thinking, Grevor continued. "That is why…I think that you are going to be more than grateful to see Helroi Damaski-is aka Li Syaoran **go down the drain**."

Yukito frowned. "Are you actually suggesting that we fight him online?"

"Yes, we fight him. We must join forces!" Grevor said with much enthusiasm.

The silver-haired man couldn't help but to laugh. "Grevor…Grevor…Grevor…I can do that any time I want, and I don't need your help."

"Oh but don't be mistaken, Tavenzouh. As a single player, you and I can fight him separately…but once inside the city…Helroi Damaski-is is going to be invincible." Grevor stated.

"He wouldn't be invincible…there would be other players with him that also complied the marriage deal. It was like starting from scratch again since the city was newly created. It's not like he can own everything inside it."

"You're wrong." The man on the other line said. "He **can** own everything. He can **monopolize** the city and that will extend to the real world as well."

"That's too much even for Damaski-is."

"You are forgetting that he is with Agatha." Grevor pointed out. "Their alliance would probably be the most dangerous partnership in the history of InterVEST. Don't tell me that you are underestimating Agatha?"

Yukito frowned. "I am not underestimating Agatha. I respect the girl like any elite player, but if I follow SkyLark's current buying out of stocks…no matter where I look at it…they are simply trying to establish themselves inside the city and gain real money IRL."

"I've know Damaski-is ever since InterVEST started. Like what you've said, I've followed him around. I know his impulses, Tavenzouh. He wouldn't be contented until he completely dominated everything."

Yukito was quiet for a moment. His mind began digging up previous encounters with the fearsome businessman online. He knew that Grevor might be right, but still…his analysis of SkyLark's situation was not that grave.

"Okay…let's just say that he was indeed planning to monopolize everything…" Yukito started to deduced. "…what can two players who can't even enter the new city do?"

One could almost imagine Grevor's dark grin in the other line as he paused before answering. "There is…something…of _legal_ terms that we can hit him with."

"Something of legal terms?"

"I won't be surprised if you don't know about this, Tavenzouh…since you are an elite player but not a veteran player."

Yukito started to get curious. "What do you mean?"

"What I am about to share to you is a secret. A **privilege given only to veteran full-players**." The old man said with much mystery.

The frown, which invaded the silver-haired man's forehead earlier, returned.

"And since I am a veteran full-player, it is only natural that I am given this."

"Stop the cliffhangers, Grevor and go straight to the point." Yukito impatiently said.

The older man was thrilled on how he got the Viscount's full attention. "It is called **Section 41 of the Conjugal Code**."

"Section 41?"

"Yes…the most controversial conjugal code which came along the new city patch." Grevor nodded on his end.

"And what good does this code will do?" Yukito asked.

"Not good…but what bad thing it can do." Grevor started to explain. "Section 41 is a special rule which will handle special cases such as issues that will come up during both individual's marriage to one another. This code protects the enormous assets one has within the online conjugal contract. Since, it was expected that veteran players had been in InterVEST longer, it was only natural to assume that they have been loyal clients which deserved protection." He paused for a while to check if the man was still listening.

"Go on." Yukito remarked.

"It can also handle divorce."

"Divorce?"

"Once one of the parties decided to divorce the other, **the merge of their assets will be dissolved**. And since this was not encouraged within InterVEST for it could be regarded as a way of throwing off the online society's balance, a huge chunk of their assets will go to the government. And we are talking about real life assets with real money here, Tavenzouh. **Li Syaoran will loose so much**."

"I don't get it…I thought Section 41 was suppose to protect the player. How come both parties are going to loose that much?" Yukito inquired.

"Well…the Divorce thing was **just a part** of Section 41. It is **not the entire** Section 41. The code also tackled on what will happen to the assets if one of the married parties **died**...such things. Much like a massive prenuptial agreement which protects the wealthier individual. I would like to use that part but it will be hard to get close to a Li enough to kill him. So I'll scratch that idea. And oh…it also has the abilities of **making everything real**."

"Making everything real?" Yukito's mind was getting filled with too much information.

"Ah well I think it a very special case…but I don't think any player would want that since it will affect their marital status in real life…it is very hard to explain…I'm not exactly a lawyer." Grevor chuckled. "But I can tell that you are greatly interested, Tavenzouh…perhaps I should send you a whole copy of the code, then you read it for yourself and analyze it. As for me, I think we are going to benefit from the Divorce rule under it."

"How are we going to benefit from the Divorce rule?"

"What is the only thing that is supporting Helroi Damaski-is at the moment?"

"Agatha?" Yukito answered.

"Correct! We find Agatha…figure out who he or she is, then convince him/her to divorce Damaski-is."

Yukito broke into a laugh. "I can't believe I am actually hearing all of this from you, Grevor! For one thing, I'm not even sure if this Section 41 of yours truly existed. And next, what makes you think that Agatha will agree to divorce Damaski-is? Who are we to tell her/him that?"

"Laugh all you want, Tavenzouh. But I'm sure that will be short-lived once you receive the full copy of the Conjugal Code. You're an elite player…I'm sure you will recognize InterVEST's authentic seal that can be found all over it. Actually, you can check your computer now. I just sent it."

Yukito narrowed his eyes and glanced at his black laptop that was silently sitting on top of his study table. Not a second sooner, an alert bell beeped, signifying an incoming package in InterVEST for Cedric Tavenzouh.

"You are really serious about this, aren't you?" Yukito said to the man on the other end as he sat down on his comfortable chair, still in his bath towel. He could feel his body and hair already drying from the long conversation he was having with the veteran player.

He opened the online _'package' _and saw that it was indeed an authentic InterVEST document. He skimmed its contents and not before long, he became wide-eyed.

"Holy Shit." He whispered.

"Yes…you see how powerful Section 41 can be?" Grevor said triumphantly.

But Yukito was more absorbed with **other** things inside the code rather than the divorce thing. The Divorce rule that the older man had wanted to use was **nothing **compared to the **greater scale** that can be found under '**Virtualto Reality Legal Rule'** at the heart of Section 41. He was dumbfounded that such a legal code existed.

"Hello…Tavenzouh…are you still there?" Grevor interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm here." Yukito started collecting himself. It was not their business to tackle **_that greater_ rule**…like what Grevor said, the Divorce rule was the one on which they can benefit from if they want to ruin Damaski-is plans. "Grevor…I appreciate how you shared this to me, but like what I said…what makes you think that Agatha will broke it off with Damaski-is just like that? Wouldn't Agatha loose a great amount as well?"

"Well that's the thing…we find out who Agatha really is IRL and I'm sure that that person will have something personal that he/she doesn't like others to know and might be the reason why Agatha just registered as a half-player and not a full one." Grevor answered.

"Are you suggesting that we **blackmail**, Agatha?" Yukito asked.

"Yes." The older man said plainly.

"I am not going to blackmail anyone, Grevor."

"You leave the blackmailing to me. I just need you to find out who Agatha really is. That's all. You are a better data gatherer, Tavenzouh…and I am just a man who is starting to get old. You will be more agile than I can ever be."

"Still…" Yukito sounded unconvinced.

"Still what? It's not as if Agatha is our friend, either…plus that player was once a rogue…you can tell that she hadother means of living on her own, but Li Syaoran is a different story…he had created his entire business life within the game. It would be a hard blow for him. In fact, it would be a good sweet revenge on the things the Lis had plotted against your beloved Kinomotos. It may not demolish their entire family, but still…we are talking about Li Syaoran here…it would damage his already bloated ego."

Yukito looked at the picture frames which stood on top of his desk. They went from pictures of him and Sakura then him and Touya, and then even a family shot with Fujitaka. He sighed and looked back to the screen of his laptop.

"I don't know, Grevor…I have to think this through." He finally said.

"Mmmmm…fine…suit yourself, Tavenzouh. Just browse the documents some more and perhaps you might find something else we can use. I'll just be here. You know how to contact me. But I would appreciate it if you can give me an answer by tomorrow." Grevor replied.

"Okay. I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it." And with that the veteran player hanged up.

Yukito leaned back on his seat and stared at the conjugal code. He still can't believe it was actually real. InterVEST had really gone too ambitious.

_And Li Syaoran was trying to get most of it._ He thought.

His eyes suddenly flickered a hint of sadness.

_Helroi Damaski-is…_

Again, the words the younger man used the other night rang inside Yukito's head.

---

**_"You should be more grateful to your bestfriend, Kinomoto, considering that most of his choices got affected by his involvement with your family."_**

---

Absentmindedly, the silver-haired man's hand reached for the mouse and clicked his inbox within the game's program. Many messages filled his screen, but they weren't the ones he was looking for. He clicked the 'save box' and went on** filtering private messages** **dated more than a year** back.

Then there it all was. His screen got filled with daily messages from a single person.

All of them…from **Helroi Damaski-is.**

Yukito opened one of them and in an instant a rectangular box popped up containing the message.

'_**Hi-ya Tavenzouh!**_

**_You almost got bulldozed today by Marx. I told you to watch out for him. He would do anything to get one of Maran's amulets. _**

_**Don't underestimate him.**_

_**XD**_

_**- Damaski-is'**_

The silver-haired man's eyes were unreadable as he opened another message.

'_**Yo Pal,**_

_**You hollered? Are you actually asking a help from me? LOL You couldn't resist, could you? Well it's okay…just let my character eat one your city's power-up fruits and I'll be satisfied. ;P**_

_**You can always count on me.**_

_**-Damaski-is'**_

And he clicked another.

'_**Hey, have you heard about a powerful rogue named Agatha? How the heck can an unregistered player be so good! I'm going to find out more about her.**_

_**Do you think that she's really a girl IRL?**_

**_Haha…maybe I'll hit on her if she really is. _**

_**- Damaski-is'**_

Yukito's gripped on his mouse tightened, but he kept opening the old messages one after another.

'**_Agatha is a pain in the ass! I tell you, Tavenzouh…a really really HUGE PAIN! But I like her. She's quite interesting. Do you actually believe that she just challenged me for that gold mine in Mt. Basara! She's either too stupid or pretty brave to go up against me. _**

**_Nevertheless, I shall never be lenient…let's see how far this rogue can go._**

**_BTW, I think she is really a girl. Her habits and ways are way too feminine to be a guy's. Maybe you should watch our little battle? I'll reserve you a hidden seat. I know that you don't want to be seen in these kinds of things. Just leave ol' bastard me to have the dirty reputation. Haha.(But you better place your money on me…or else. LOL)_**

_**- Damaski-is'**_

Yukito felt his heart getting heavy. It seemed so long ago. An inner part of him wanted things to go back to those days…but…

He once again looked at the pictures on his side. His eyes especially landed on Sakura's smiling face.

Then he went back to the old messages. His mouse pointer landed on the very LAST PM he ever received from Damaski-is.

'**_You know what? We've been doing quite a lot of transactions lately, Tavenzouh. Maybe it's time that we should meet IRL and talked about something grander. I am impressed on how you were able to put together that near to impossible construction idea I had. To think that I have the technical plans in my hands in two days time after telling it to you. Nice work! _**

_**How about tomorrow? In Fierto business center? Around 3 pm? **_

_**- Damaski-is.'**_

Yukito's stared at the still images on his table. He should be deleting everything. Every online trace that he had been involved with that man, but he couldn't. He can't believe that he had stayed sentimental about it up until now. He never said anything to anyone. Even to his bestfriend, Touya. Good thing he never did though, otherwise he wouldn't know how to tell the Kinomoto if he asked what happened to their meeting in Fierto.

Yet, in the midst of all the past tales, he couldn't help but to smile.

_So…Damaski-is is finally together with his Agatha. _He knew that even though the man won't admit it, he liked the girl more than he admitted. If there was something to get Damaski-is attention it was if he admired something in you. _And Agatha surely got his attention. She can throw him off even better than I can. _

Yukito sighed. _And now…I am being offered the opportunity to break them off. I've been cruel once…**after I've found out who he really was**…should I be…**cruel again**? _He glanced back at the smiling family in the picture.

_Shall Cedric Tavenzouh inflict more damage to a person that used to be his…**friend**?

* * *

_

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty: "DAYS with Li Syaoran Part II"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

(It feels like I am writing for a telenovela/TV drama series. One hell of a spider's web.)

Ha! It took me less than two weeks to update this time! How do you guys like that? Lolz I was called Mr. Burns by a reviewer TT (Khya) haha…(poses the old man's evilish pose) Does it suit me? Ha ha. Yey for one hundred thousand words milestone!

I kept changing the title…I'm so sorry. But I've figured that "A Day with Li Syaoran" is better off in being "**DAYS** with Li Syaoran" since they are going to meet regularly. Actually, that title has a double meaning…coz it wasn't only Sakura who has these "days" with Syaoran…even Yukito had it before. So I think that it is more appropriate to alter the title a little.

Originally, the next chapter should have been a special two in one chapter. Purplemonkeyz gave me this great idea coz I kept having problems in writing future chapters rather than the present one. So I planned for the next chapter to be a 2 in 1 extra long chappie…but since I was able to reveal many things in this chapter and was carried by the flow, there is no need for me to write the 2 in 1 just to catch up.

Now, I've posted this in my thread in GaiaOnline, and I think it is only fair that I also post it here. So here yeah go….

**EXCERPTS FROM THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! **(this doesn't necessarily mean that it will be in the next chapter…it still depends on how the flow shall take me)

_-----------**First excerpt**-------------_

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

The emerald-eyed girl's head fell unconsciously on his shoulders. They had worked so hard that day and it was only expected for her to get so tired. (scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

She snuggled close to him with eyes closed and taken over by a deep slumber; fully unaware.

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

Syaoran's eyes moved from admiring the softness of her auburn hair to staring at the half-parted cherry lips. He could hear the sleeping lady's light breathing. (scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

He started battling his inner self.

_No! What are you thinking?_ He scolded himself. _You are Li Xiao Lang! How can you think of such a thing to a Kinomoto! _

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

_You are **Li **Xiao Lang_. His mind repeated.

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

_She is **Kinomoto **Sakura_.

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

Then finally, he snapped.

**_AND I AM HELROI DAMASKI-IS AND I WANT MY AGATHA! _**

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

_**NOW!**_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_----**Excerpt in another future chapter**----_

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

"You were all red last night when I came in." Eriol remarked with a sly grin on his face. "I can't believe you are actually capable of blushing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran said trying to look oblivious of what the lawyer was saying.

His friend ignored his statement and continued to pry. "Something interesting must have happened." His grin started to form into a wider smile.

"What makes you think that?" Syaoran asked defensively.

"Oh…I don't know...maybe aside from that rare color on your face last night...the fact that you are gripping **Section 41's Conjugal Code **manual in your hands **right now**...makes me suspect even more." Eriol said with a chuckle. "You are not actually...thinking of **using** that at this time, are you?"

(scene descriptions/lines cut out so you won't get too spoiled)

_--------------------------------------------------_

Ho Ho Ho !

_---the part where I answer some questions---_

**feathergriffin**I usually call message boards and forums as online communities. A place where you usually hang out and talk to people. RP-ing is short for role-playing. RP guilds are role-playing guilds. Much like an organization where a group of people share a common fandom. Guilds are usually utilized within online games. Role-playing enables you to take on any character and act him/her out depending on the story.

**Khya: **Yes…I think…too much online games…ha ha…actually…that and having a huge imagination. This story is truly far from happening IRL, and that's the part that makes it interesting. But who knows…with how technology fast develops…they might take e-commerce to the next level. And we're all probably old or dead by that time. P

**purplemonkeyz: **Writing for a show? Wish I could…dunno how, though. Actually, I prefer my stories to be published in a book. But like what I said…I don't know how the system works nor am I sure if people would actually buy it if it's not a fanfic which contained original characters.

**Beautiful-night: **ASAP means "as soon as possible".

**Mariko: **I live in the Philippines. Hope you enjoyed your stay. J And yes, vertigo is a real disease. My grandmother has it.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Once again, thanks everyone! I'm going for the new (2nd version climax) twists, so this story is far from ending in ch24. In 30 perhaps? XD In a nutshell this story is going to have a new climax, the same ending…and an entirely **different and unexpected epilogue**.

You know you want to scold me…so scold me! **Post those reviews**! Lolz


	21. DAYS with Li Syaoran Part II

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Yet, in the midst of all the past tales, he couldn't help but to smile.

_So…Damaski-is is finally together with his Agatha. _He knew that even though the man won't admit it, he liked the girl more than he admitted. If there was something to get Damaski-is attention it was if he admired something in you. _And Agatha surely got his attention. She can throw him off even better than I can do. _

Yukito sighed. _And now…I am being offered the opportunity to break them off. I've been cruel once…**after I've found out who he really was**…should I be…**cruel again**? _He glanced back at the smiling family in the picture.

_Shall Cedric Tavenzouh inflict more damage to a person that used to be his…**friend**?

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty: "DAYS with Li Syaoran Part II"  
**

"You've cut your hair and even started wearing glasses. So _'rich'_ and _'decent'_ of you, Hiiragizawa." Yamazaki said with a smirk.

"I think it suits me well." Eriol spoke and adjusted his spectacles.

By this time, the tabloid reporter had opted to get out of his jeep to stand in solid ground. He was prepared to lurch at the lawyer and do any means possible to retrieve his camera.

Yamazaki snorted. "No matter how much you try…you will always look the same to me. The **scumbag who ruined my career**." His eyes pierced right through the other man, but amazingly Eriol wasn't wavered a bit. He remained calm with the same taunting grin on his lips.

"And here I was thinking that you've forgotten everything, Yamazaki, considering that you seemed contented in that disgraceful tabloid you work for."

"You are in no position to criticize my employer, Hiiragizawa. You and your employer are no different." Yamazaki retorted. "Oh wait…I mean your **EX**-employer, cause for some unknown reason…you are working for Li Syaoran now." _Or that you are still working for Reed and Li is just a cover. _He added to himself.

As if to answer the other man's thoughts, Eriol spoke. "I am still working for Clow Reed…if that's what you want to find out."

Yamazaki was dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting for the lawyer to be so directly honest. "You…I…you do realize that informing me of such information is futile, don't you, Hiiragizawa?"

"Eh? Futile?" Eriol started to laugh. "Tell me…how can divulging such information to a worthless reporter like you be of any threat to me?"

"Why you…" Yamazaki gritted his teeth. His hands balled into a fist.

"Don't tell me that you are still not used in being called '_worthless_'." Then the blue-haired man motioned to the boxes of belongings Yamazaki had at the back of his jeep. "It's not like anything you would say or do would convince anyone…especially if you will write it down at the puny tabloid of yours."

Yamazaki was growling inside, but he still managed to control his anger. "Oh really?" He clenched his fist. "If what I write and do won't convince anyone, then why do you have to bother taking my camera and talking to me now?"

The lawyer lowered his head and for a moment he admired the other man's clever retort. "I can see that you are still sharp, Yamazaki." He smiled. "That's nice to know that you haven't deteriorated that much."

Yamazaki would have taken advantage of the lawyer's admittance, but time spent with him before told him that the smile, which the older man has on his face right now, means something else.

He frowned. "What are you planning, Hiiragizawa?"

"Eh?" Eriol looked at him innocently. "Aren't you glad that I am actually complementing you despite of what your present appearance suggests?"

"Quit it." The disheveled man was shaking inwardly. "I've dealt with you enough to know that you are scheming underneath that lax attitude."

Eriol was thrilled. The younger man still has the very same_ 'edge' _that caught his eyes years ago. Such personality had proven difficult to handle, but in this situation, he would rather have it than none at all. It would make the_ 'bargaining' _easier.

This time the lawyer didn't hide his intentions. His smile became a devious grin which matched his glinting eyes. Yamazaki could almost feel the power surging from the other man's physique. A sweat crept down his neck. He had to summon twice the effort to look squarely at him.

"I am happy to see that there is still some feistiness left inside you, Yamazaki…that is why I am going to be direct from here on." Eriol started to say.

The reporter narrowed his eyes. "Where are you getting at?"

"I'm sure you've seen Li Syaoran's and Kinomoto Sakura's little interlude back there and even took the liberty to get a memento." Eriol motioned to the camera he snatched from the other man. "I'm quite aware that you will eventually show this to the public…ready to gamble your current '_compromised_' reputation. Unfortunately, I can't allow that…even for a tabloid expose' …it will ruin our plans."

"Ruin the plans!" Yamazaki exclaimed. "I knew it! You, Reed and Li are into all of these. InterVEST was suspicious enough before, so now the great 'plan' is set in motion. I can't believe you and Reed also had a beef against the Kinomotos." He went back to his earlier deductions. "The three of you probably tricked poor Kinomoto Sakura into being Agatha!"

Eriol was speechless for a moment. He can handle the accusations of their conspiracy with each other, but for the reporter to blurt out about the Kinomoto princess being Agatha...that was simply unexpected. Any person would automatically assume that Li Syaoran might have abducted the girl to settle scores, but this man…

_Yamazaki Takashi…you are one hell of a journalist. _The lawyer admired secretly.

"If this was any other situation, I would have denied everything." Eriol started to say. "But since I said that I'm going to be direct…then I will not."

"So you are admitting it?" Yamazaki asked. _Damn! Where's a recorder when I needed one. _

The blue-haired man waved one free hand in front of him. "No…no…you got it all wrong. There is nothing for me to admit if I am going to base it on your little theory. But I am willing to correct you."

Yamazaki scowled. "You're just going to lie. What makes you think that I will believe you considering what you've done to me years ago!"

"No, I'm not going to lie and I'm not asking you to believe me. Just hear me out. I don't think you have any other important things to do." Eriol said with an innocent face. "I'll promise to give you certain facts."

The other man narrowed his eyes, but nevertheless, he waited for an explanation.

"First off…Li Syaoran doesn't know my involvement with Clow Reed and that I am still working for the old man." Eriol remarked as if it was just something normal.

"What? So you're lying to Li? Doesn't he regard you as a close friend? You're really a scumbag, Hiiragizawa. I almost felt sorry for the man."

"Ah…ah…'_almost_' sorry but not quite." Eriol gave a light chuckle. "Don't get me wrong…this is for Li Syaoran's own good…for both families actually. That feud of theirs had extended long enough. It is time to settle it once and for all."

Confusion was written all over Yamazaki's face. "Settle it…once and for all? I don't get it…why does Clow Reed even care about whatever happens to the Lis and Kinomotos? And you…what about you? It was not like you were close to the Lis even before you worked for Li Syaoran. Why are you doing this? Why did the two of you decide to get involved with something which doesn't concern either of you?"

"Wrong again, Yamazaki." Eriol's voice suddenly croaked a bit. "The Reeds are involved in this little feud much deeper that anyone can think…even though, both the Lis and Kinomotos weren't aware of it. That's why InterVEST was formulated in the first place. As for me…you know what kind of life I've once walked on. You know that **if it wasn't for Clow Reed, I wouldn't be where I am today**."

_-- A memory flashed inside Eriol's mind. It was an image of a young man in his teens sprawled on top of a hospital bed with his head and torso wrapped in bandages. Not far, a man with graying hair sat in a nearby stool. --_

"That is why…**I would**…**do anything** for that old man." The lawyer's taunting demeanor left him for a moment.

Yamazaki was slightly taken aback at how the other man's composure seemed to have frizzled a bit. He diverted his gaze to the bumps on his jeep. Sure he knew what kind of past, Hiiragizawa Eriol had. When he first stumbled upon the true owner of the upcoming grand online game, he made an efficient background check on the man who seemed to have protected old Reed all these years and tried to get a weakness of some sort that the loving public will love and the government shall hate. One may call it…the _'hidden strings', which made everything _ran, that were supposed to be against any law in the world. But it backfired at him.

_-- This time it was Yamazaki who suddenly spaced out at the recollection of a court room. He was a witness and had all the evidence he needed to expose the truth behind the game development and management of InterVEST, which was only in Alpha testing during that time. Everyone was made to think that different people owned it…but in truth…only a single corporation has the ownership rights to it. And that corporation had violated every law available to avoid proper taxation and even a risk of monopolization of the e-commerce industry. It was like money laundering in a deceiving package. And him…being the aspiring great journalist that he was…figured everything out._

_But…_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol's younger self flashed before him. The lawyer's hair was still long back then and was tied in a neat ponytail at the back. He remembered cursing under his breath as the man stood up and delivered his rebuttal against his findings. And to think that the awful man didn't stop there. He kept on attacking until the journalist's license was revoked and credibility damaged for eternity. The exclusive newspaper he worked for refused to have any connections with him after that. He got fired and no respectable media would want to hire him. Finally, he ended up applying for the indecent tabloid. --_

"You destroyed my life." Yamazaki said weakly. The wounds of the past, which he had always told himself to forget, started to sting once more. "And to think you were not a full-pledged lawyer yet back then. I turned out to be some kind of case study for you!"

"Reed is a licensed lawyer…I am allowed to defend as long as I have internship permission from him." The lawyer remarked. "It may have been a bit harsh, I must admit."

"HARSH? HARSH? It was **CRUEL**!" Yamazaki exclaimed angrily. "I already lost, Hiiragizawa! But you weren't contented! You kept on coming until there was nothing left with my career!"

"Well, you weren't someone easy to deal with either." Eriol retorted with a touch of irritation evident in his voice. "You were no ordinary member of the press, Yamazaki. You were regarded as the rookie reporter of the year during that time. For someone who was fresh out of college, people were already looking up to you. If I stopped there then there will be a great chance that that the matter will be opened again. Hence, I needed to make sure that you'll be completely discredited and won't be taken seriously in the years to come. I wouldn't risk that book being opened again once InterVEST goes into full swing."

"So the bloody life of one person is good enough sacrifice for that materialistic world Clow Reed had created!" Yamazaki glared at him.

"Don't you dare judge the old man just like that." It was Eriol's turn to grit his teeth. "You really had the gift of snooping, gathering information and figuring things out. But you know what your problem is, Yamazaki? You really suck in finally concluding things!"

"Why! HAVE I BEEN WRONG BEFORE! Didn't my evidences say it all!" Yamazaki shouted. They were fortunate that no other people were around since they were near the vacant parking lot and it was rare for people to pick that route in going around the small subdivision.

"You were right about many things, but sometimes you must also learn on what should be exposed and what should have been best kept as a secret!" Eriol was loosing his temper as well. One could almost be grateful that the rundown jeep was between them. "You've seen yourself before as one of the best in your field, well hear this, Yamazaki…YOU CAN'T BE REGARDED AS THE BEST IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE LEAST RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S INTERNAL AFFAIRS. NOT EVERYTHING SELLS FOR A GOOD SCOOP!"

Yamazaki was silent for a moment with the lawyer's sudden outburst. His hands were still balled into fists when he finally spoke. "Is that why you are here, Hiiragizawa? Are you trying to convince me…not to sell this scoop?" He smirked. "I didn't know that lecturing was also one of your ways in keeping the beans from spilling. After all these years…have you gone soft as well? Why bother having this kind of conversation when you can always **reach inside your coat to retrieve that silver gun of yours, point it towards me and pull the trigger**." He said bravely. "Or…did Clow Reed rehabilitated you that much?"

Eriol's eyes were unreadable. This was why it affected him so much earlier when he saw the yellow jeep parked near the vacant lot. Not only does this man had an encounter with InterVEST legalities before…he was also fully aware of the lawyer's roots. "I've opted to consider such an act as my very last resort. And Clow Reed is** not** the one you should be thanking for what seemed to be…my renewed '_policy_'."

"I'm not going to stop just because you told me to, Hiiragizawa." Yamazaki said firmly. "And don't you dare make it sound like you're the victim here…as far as I'm concern, it was my career…it was my life that got butchered. I have nothing left. I have no one." He couldn't restrain the bitterness from his voice as he spoke.

"I'm not here to stop you." Eriol said with a dead serious face. "I'm only here to ask you to **postpone** whatever it was you were planning to do."

Yamazaki's brow shot up. "Postpone…?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Yamazaki. I hate you for being so dense in handling certain issues, but I like you as the great reporter and snoop that you are." Eriol continued to say. His eyes were locked on the other man's. "There were times that I truly admired your resourcefulness that is why I decided to strike a bargain with you."

"A bargain?" The reporter asked. "You just want to use me."

This time, the lawyer couldn't help but to grin. "See…that's what I like about you. So yes…I am going to use you."

"Then forget it! You're crazy if you think that I will allow myself to be one of your tools!" He exclaimed.

"I said this is a bargain I am offering. It is only natural that it will contain something that will benefit me." Eriol adjusted his glasses. "Why don't you hear what you will be getting in your end first?"

"**No way**." Yamazaki spitted and climbed inside his rundown vehicle. "If you want that camera so much then it's yours. I'm sure I'm going to get another chance in getting the proof I needed."

"With me knowing that you're on the trail…I highly doubt that." Eriol said as he placed a hand inside his pocket.

"I will somehow find a way."

"No one will believe you, especially if you will write it down in that tabloid of yours." The lawyer pointed out.

"I'm going to take my chances."

"Even if I am going to offer you the whole truth and story behind InterVEST…Reed... the Lis and the Kinomotos?" Eriol felt like a devil trying to tempt a prey for his soul. "Think about it. That expose' you were planning before was just a tiny part of a huge plan whose intentions is far deeper and greater than e-commerce monopoly or tax money laundering."

Yamazaki stared at the lawyer.

Eriol tilted his head. "Even the truth about the feud of these two prestigious families which I'm sure that even they...had forgotten how it all really started." He whispered in a small yet audible voice. "…how Kinomoto Sakura ended up being with Li Syaoran…and what are Reed's true intentions in the whole thing."

Yamazaki remained silent and unmoving that the lawyer continued to lure.

"Don't be foolish, Yamazaki. Why waste energy fighting me when you can concentrate more in these revelations free of my restraining grasps? What I am offering you in a nutshell…is **the chance to redeem yourself**. There is no guarantee that people will accept you if you worked alone. But **with me**…I can '**_arrange_**' things and get you back on track…just where you left off before and even…**more**."

The other man gripped the steering wheels tightly. Chiharu's face flashed before him. "You said you want to postpone…what exactly do you mean?"

"Simple. Don't publish this…" Eriol pointed at the camera. "…**yet**. Discover more things behind everything then when the appropriate time comes…go expose it to your heart's content. BUT…I also want to make sure that you got things right this time. It would only add salt to injury if wrong information got written down." And to himself he added…_Detailed facts will cause more panic than false assumptions for our dear hero and heroine._

"I have no reason to trust you, Hiiragizawa." Yamazaki remarked.

"I don't blame you…Reed should be the only one authorized to trust me because I am loyal to him and no one else." Eriol answered.

"I can't believe you are betraying Li Syaoran."

"I am not betraying him. I am helping him."

Yamazaki felt silent again. He has a deeper frown etched on his forehead than ever before.

"I'll leave you for a while." Eriol said. "It's quite obvious that you need more time to absorb everything. Just think about what I said." Then he prepared himself to walk back to the white convertible. "All of us are going to meet at Alberta Café for lunch later. I'm going to need an answer by then. If you agree then I will trust your word… despite our history together… and give you back your camera. If not then, I'm sorry, but I will destroy your first evidence." And with that he briskly strode towards the street where he left Kinomoto Sakura's car.

From behind, he heard Yamazaki holler.

"You really like manipulating people, don't you?" The disheveled man said.

Without looking, Eriol replied. "It's a gift to _'straighten'_ things out."

"You are **not God**, Hiiragizawa."

This made the lawyer halt in his tracks. "_God_, you say? Are you sure that there is even one? Coz if there is then I would ask Him why He had **abandoned me years ago**."

"Hiiragizawa…"

Eriol raised his head and glanced back enough for the journalist to see the pain which swam back in his eyes. "You should understand that…amongst all people, Yamazaki. You know where I **truly came from**." And with that he continued to walk and waved a hand.

"Your answer by noon…Yamazaki Takashi…I shall expect it." He said. "Be there."

* * *

Half an hour had past since Sakura called the unsuspecting Tomoyo, and somehow, her and Li Syaoran's bickering toned down. A deafening silence ate most of the time. There were occasional clever retorts but the strain in their tones was quite obvious. 

_It looks like the reality of our true bloodlines finally became a toll on us. _Sakura silently thought. At the corner of her eye, she looked at the man beside her. He looked so serious behind the wheels. _And so darn quiet…_She added to herself. Heaven knew how many times she had resisted the urge to turn the radio on, which her companion seemed to have ignored, but it wasn't her car.

A few more minutes passed and both of them were still silent. She began twisting the handkerchief she held in her hands. If it was paper, it would have been torn in shreds already, but she kept on torturing the poor piece of cloth. She continued to do so until…

…Li Syaoran's hand shot out and clutched her hands.

Sakura gasped; wide-eyed and startled.

"Enough already with that handkerchief!" He exclaimed.

Sakura became aware that Li Syaoran was touching her. She stared down at his strong hand that restrained both of hers. She suddenly felt her heart thump faster as her body grew warmer.

Syaoran had all eyes fixed on the road that he doesn't seem to notice Sakura's reaction. Instead, he just kept talking.

"Seriously, if you keep doing that I might end up buying you a new one." He gritted his teeth.

But Sakura's mind was starting to whirl in havoc inside which only caused her to grip the handkerchief some more.

"And I'll have my initials embroidered on it so you will have a difficult time trying to hide it from your family!" He made it sound as if it was a huge threat. "Or maybe…" He suddenly got preoccupied with his idea. "…I should place more than my initials." Finally, he released his grip of her…much to Sakura's relief…and started waving his hand in front of him as if the handkerchief he had in mind was just in front of them.

"…Yes…more than my initials. Something that would make it more problematic for you. Maybe I should just put…**_'To my beautiful Kinomoto Sakura, from your beloved husband, Li Syaoran.'_**…" He started laughing deviously. "That will surely give that brother of yours…a heart attack."

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed.

Still, Syaoran continued. "Oh wait! Perhaps it should specifically say **_'To my beautiful wife—_**' or something like that…" He said while imagining the whole design.

"I can't believe that you are actually thinking of such a thing!" Sakura gaped. Her hand automatically shot out and hit the other man with her creased handkerchief, much like what she did earlier using her bag. Yet despite of it all, she knew that she was blushing. Did he have to use the words _'beautiful' and 'beloved'_? It felt twice as weird as their situation already was.

"Bah!" Syaoran looked annoyed as he grabbed hold of her new weapon. He snatched it out of her hand and threw it at the back seat. It landed on top of his discarded jacket.

"Of all the—" Sakura started to say.

"Yeah…yeah whatever." Syaoran cut her.

"Hmph!" She slumped back to her seat and faced the window with slightly flushed face. "Nice to know that someone still finds our little situation amusing."

"Do I look amused to you?" The other man retorted. "You're just building up more tension with that handkerchief of yours." He drove the car into a shaded area. The enclosure seemed to look like a private place with sturdy cement fences and large oak trees.

"And you're trying to make fun of something that isn't funny at all!" Sakura snapped back at him. "Imagine really putting something like that in a handkerchief of mine." Her cheeks got redder. "As if I'm really going to accept something from you!"

Syaoran slowly parked the black Mercedes under the shade of a tree and took the opportunity of finally stopping the car to glance at the girl beside him. "Well look here…" His voice trailed off when he saw her face. He blinked and no sooner than later, the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Wow…are you actually blushing?"

Sakura gasped in horror as Li Syaoran looked at her intensely with an amused expression. She clasped her hands to her cheeks and felt them hot. There and there she knew that she was indeed…**blushing**. Actually, she might be all red by now and to think that the man before her was seeing it.

"No, I am not!" She lied defensively. "What makes you think so?" She faced forward as if to give him a snobby shrug but in truth she was trying to hide her face, but her hands never left her cheeks.

"I don't need to think…I only need to see." His smile widened.

"Well you need to get your eyes checked!" Sakura persisted but she knew that her face was only getting redder than it already was with those unblinking amber eyes focused on her.

"Oh really?" Syaoran unbuckled his seat belt and started reaching out to her.

Sakura panicked. "What are you doing!"

"Let's see if I really need to get my eyes checked." The chestnut-haired man replied with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"What!" Sakura inched towards the car window to somehow widen the gap between them.

"Come on, now…take off those fair hands of yours." He grinned as he placed a hand at the back of her seat's headrest.

"Eeep!" Sakura only ended up burying her face in her hands more and sinking down on her seat to avoid direct contact.

But it didn't do any good. The car wasn't exactly the vastest space in the world and with Li Syaoran finishing off his little cage by placing a free hand on the car window at Sakura's side; she has no other area to move to.

"I am not blushing." She mumbled and shook her head lightly.

"If you're not then why are you hiding your face?" Syaoran asked her challengingly.

"I am not hiding my face." Sakura said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"If you don't take your hands off…**I'm going to kiss you**…" He threatened. He was **NOT** about to back down in this argument.

"You can't kiss me…my hands are all over my face." She pointed out.

"Then you admit that you are hiding your blushing face by covering it with your hands?" Syaoran chuckled.

"My hands on my face don't necessarily mean that I am blushing! It could be because of another reason." She remarked defensively.

Syaoran took advantage of the fact that she also had her eyes covered to lean closer. By this time, he could smell the same fragrant scent that seemed to have been carved in his memories from the Central Park incident and up to last night…at the hotel's hallway. "Such as?" He said in a rather husky tone than he had anticipated.

Inside, Sakura's heart was thumping fast again. Her nose told her that Li Syaoran was indeed very close with that musk cologne; same with her ears which vibrated his words throughout her body. _I don't understand it…why must he, amongst all people, have this effect on me? _She asked herself.

"I'm waiting." He spoke once more.

"Such as…" Sakura tried hard to gather her thoughts. "…there's something blinding my eyes." It was a weak reason but she couldn't think of anything else.

Syaoran chuckled again. "If something is blinding your eyes then you could just squint it off or shade your eyes from it."

"Well **I just felt like** covering the entire thing!" She persisted stubbornly yet cowered down even more.

"What if I told you that **I just felt like** kissing you…would you accept such a reason?" Syaoran blurted out unintentionally and was shocked a bit at how honest he sounded.

Sakura took a sharp breath. If she said 'no' then it would make her statement earlier invalid.

"Well?" Syaoran waited patiently while his eyes roamed around the lady's features. _Kinomoto Sakura isn't exactly ugly. _He observed.

"Well what! Why are we back in that kissing thing again!" She knew that her color was far from toning down to normal.

"Because it is my little threat to you if you don't place your hands down." He reminded her.

"It's not much of threat coz like what I said earlier; there is simply no space on my face for you to kiss since I have my hands taking up every inch."

"Who told you that a kiss is only limited on the face?" His roaming eyes stopped at her smooth neck. Again, memories of falling on top of the bear mascot flooded back to him. He felt weak at the recollection.

Without much thought, Syaoran blurted words absentmindedly. "I could just… very well…kiss you on that soft-looking neck of yours."

This made the auburn-haired lady gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"**I would**." He replied in a deep tone. "**So choose**."

Sakura just shook her head. "You're just playing with me!"

"Very well, then…" He lifted himself to a more comfortable position so he can lean his head closer. "…you give me no choice."

Sakura felt him shift his position and for a moment she was scared at what the man will do. _Is he really serious? _"If you do that…ummm…then I'll sue you for sexual harassment!"

This only made the man laugh. "Sue me and what? Let the whole world know about the truth why you're here with me? Even so, I'd say go ahead…I have the best lawyer that can defend me." And with that, he tilted his head and inched down towards her neck.

Sakura shivered as she felt his warm breath against her skin. By this time, her heart was skipping beats. _He is really serious about it! _She screamed inwardly. _What am I going to do? _She knew that in a manner of seconds his mouth would definitely touch her, so without a moment longer she removed her hands from her face and shot it out instead, towards the man's chest to push him away.

"**You shouldn't kiss a Kinomoto**!" She blurted out in panic.

For a moment there, Syaoran looked shocked at Sakura's sudden outburst. He just stared at her as if he had just been hit by a hammer.

Neither of them spoke after that. Silence was once again deafening that Sakura almost wished that she didn't say what she just said.

_silence –_

_silence –_

_silence - _

"I…ah……I'm…" She stammered. "…didn't mean to…ah…"

"You're right." Syaoran interrupted her. His eyes were cold and the teasing demeanor he had earlier was gone. "I keep forgetting who you really are." He said blandly and went back to his side of the car.

"Hoe!" Sakura was surprised on how indifferent he suddenly became.

A deep frown crept on his forehead. "You might as well get rid of whatever thought that made you blush in the first place." He added.

Her mouth dropped open. Now he sounded so arrogant.

"I mean, you should be thinking of our business plans amongst anything else." He continued to say with an unattached tone.

"Of all the…! Why are you making it sound as if I'm the one goofing off!" Sakura countered angrily. _How dare he throw this to me! _"You're the one who started it with your 'embroider your name' thing and then threatening me with that 'kiss' of yours. Your moves are totally uncalled for!"

"Well, I wouldn't have said anything if you didn't keep twitching that handkerchief of yours!" Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"So we're back again to my handkerchief!"

"Yes, we are back to your blasted handkerchief!"

"This is so foolish!" She exclaimed. "How shallow can you be!" Plus, she can't believe how he jumped from one mood to another.

"Not as shallow as you are by blushing with such a small comment."

"Wai! I can't believe you are reasoning in circles!"

"I am not doing such a thing!" Syaoran contradicted.

"Oh yes, you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NOT."

Both of them glared at each other with completely disgusted expressions on their faces.

"You know what?" Sakura started to say. "This is childish and I can't believe I am having this argument with you!"

"Likewise, but hey…what do you expect from a spoiled Kinomoto princess?" Syaoran snorted.

"If I'm spoiled then you're arrogant! You think you're so hot that all women swoon under your grasp? Well listen here, buster…if ever my face was red earlier, it wasn't because I was blushing…it's because I am angry!"

"Angry?"

"Yes. Angry! Angry at how I allowed myself to be manipulated and tricked by a **TWO-FACED** LI WHO'S SO **LOW** THAT HE **EVEN LIES** TOWARDS HIS **OWN FAMILY**, NOT EVEN CONSIDERING **HIS OWN MOTHER'S HEALTH** THAT MIGHT GET AFFECTED WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE TRUTH JUST BECAUSE HE'S **SELFISH** ENOUGH TO SACRIFICE HIS HERITAGE **ONLY** FOR THE SAKE OF HIS DREAMS!" Sakura shouted on top of her lungs.

She had her eyes closed the whole time as she exclaimed her thoughts. She was expecting an equally angry retort from him, but nothing came. The man before her was silent that she slowly opened her eyes to peer at him. She blinked at how taken aback Li Syaoran looked.

"You are…" He started to say in serious calmer tone. "…the second person today who associated my dreams with the word **'only'**" He pulled his gaze away from her, but it was obvious that a feeling of hurt danced in his eyes.

Sakura was speechless for a moment. Had she…by any chance…stroke a sensitive chord inside Li Syaoran? Had she…spoken beyond what the situation required?

_Had I been tactless and judgmental?_

"A-no…" She murmured weakly.

"I have been sacrificing a lot, haven't I?" He said in a wavered tone.

"But…a-h…" Somehow she felt awful.

"I am supposed to be taking over the Li Industry since my mother is getting old."

"Hoe."

Syaoran gave a small laugh. "But look at what I am doing." He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe I am actually hearing this from my enemy." Then, he finally glanced at her. His amber eyes were suddenly full of weariness. "Funny. I've spoken so bravely this morning…defending my side to my older sister as to why I keep declining the position as head of the clan…"

"You keep…declining?" Sakura asked which almost came out as a whisper.

"Yeah…"

"Why? Was it because of your plans with SkyLark?" She dared to query.

"No. I thought that was the reason, too, but now…I am thinking otherwise."

"Hoe?" She inclined her head with childlike eyes.

"It was because…**I thought I had someone who can support my dreams; my very own dreams**." Syaoran laughed weakly after that. "That was the reason why I was so brave talking to my sister like that." He kept chuckling but it was evident that his laughs were hallowed and forced. "Once again, you were right. How selfish of me to think so. I can't believe that a Kinomoto will be the one to make me realize this."

"Li…"

He looked away once more; avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"?"

"I think it is foolish to continue my trivial plans when my family's heritage is far important than anything else." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura remarked in a small tone.

"Let us not continue with SkyLark any more." He replied.

"What!"

"Let's break this partnership off." Syaoran supplemented. "It is doomed to fail anyway, considering who you and I really are. We had a rocky start…it is a good enough omen to me. And besides…an established entrepreneur doesn't need to play _kids' stuff_ in these online games. There are more serious things in life to get busy with. "

"Kids' stuff! Wai!"

"Let's just stop it while it was just starting…while we can still go back."

"You're letting go of SkyLark and InterVEST just like that!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes."

"But…but…" She started to mutter.

"What are you so panicky about?" He calmly spoke. "You should be happy. I wouldn't be bothering you anymore. We could just go back to who we were before our paths crossed in InterVEST."

There were a lot things swarming inside Sakura's head but she couldn't quite put them into words. In result, the other man continued talking without any interruption.

"Don't worry. There is still a way out. And you wouldn't lose anything. I would, since I'm a Veteran player…and I have IRL investments right from the start…but you…hey…I think you are actually going to earn something from it coz you're a rouge before and most of your assets were in-game. Congratulations, you will actually have something converted into real cash." He tapped her arm playfully.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." A small frown started burrowing on her forehead. _Great…he goes from being irritated then to being mischievous….then flirtatious…then cold…then angry and now…he is laughing. This guy must be crazy._ She said to herself. _And to think that I am alone with him. _Sakura squirmed at the thought.

Little did she know that Syaoran was, in truth, battling many things inside him; two parts of his being wanted two opposite things. Stress and lack of sleep don't help as well.

_What do you think you are doing? _His Li self kept asking him. _You don't really expect her to be that someone…, do you? _

Someone that what?

_That will be…_

Will be what?

_You know what I mean…_

Not Really.

_If you can't face it then it's obvious that you won't be able to handle it. End it now._

You're right…END IT NOW.

"It would be easier." He said out loud.

"Easier?" Sakura's puzzled expression met him. "I still don't know where you are leading at. You go from being naughty then cold then angry…I don't know what is wrong with you!"

Syaoran's glimpse strayed away once more. "I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. This rarely happens…almost never actually. I have no idea why I lost control." _Liar…_His inner self spoke back to him. _You know very well why… _

But he pushed his thoughts aside to face the girl beside him squarely. "Like what I said earlier. We should just cut it. Cut our connections with each other. Stop SkyLark while the roots are not yet deep."

"Are you really serious!" Sakura exclaimed. "After all this, you're just going to say that to me?"

"You did mention last night that you're a go if I'm a go. Well, I changed my mind. It's **not** a go."

"I can't believe this!" She said exasperatedly.

"Well, believe it!" Syaoran snapped. Sakura was stunned for a minute at how sharp his voice sounded. Then in a softer tone, she spoke.

"Does this sudden change of plans have anything to do with what I said earlier?" She asked as she lowered her eyes.

Syaoran stared on the steering wheel. "No."

"Are you sure?" She once again inquired.

"Don't patronize yourself, Kinomoto. What makes you think that your words are that great to affect me?" He answered highly.

Sakura knew that his words had insult in them but nevertheless she would like to point out something. "But you keep saying _'I was right'_. This sudden change of behavior probably got something to do with what I said."

"**Just quit it." **Syaoran shot her the same authoritative voice and commanding look she had seen him throw Hiiragizawa before. Now she knew why the lawyer was easily silenced earlier. She felt goosebumps crawl up her spine. She was immobilized for a moment, and then finally she looked away without a word.

Syaoran himself was silent after that. He didn't look at her nor uttered anything else. The only thing that was evident was the sound of the car starting up and driving out of the private enclosure they were in.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-One: "Sakura's Drastic Move"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

It has been quite a while. My apologies. I didn't expect to get this busy. You might be cursing me right now because this chapter is shorter than expected. I admit that it isn't the way I planned but the thing is, it's been so long since I've updated that every time I try the '_write a portion every night thing' _I found myself in different moods. You don't have any idea how many times this chapter had been rewritten. Not the Eriol x Yamazaki part but the Syaoran x Sakura part. I had plans for Eriol later on that it was easy for me to write the first scene. But the second scene was different. I even had Imac (a recently found online friend from a CCS fanfic mailing list) toss a coin for me when I saw a crossroad coming up but as it turned out, I won't be needing such an action since I changed the scene again…for the 5th time. That's the thing if I prolong update. I know some will tell me that they are willing to wait. I am grateful that you all understand my busy schedule, but then again…this is something personal. A standard for me coz I tend to forget. I tend to forget good lines and scenes; even keep running a specific scene inside my head until I realize that it is no longer appealing for me to write. That happened many times in this chapter that I grew worried that if I don't put up a chapter soon, I might loose good thoughts altogether. Hence, the shorter version than I anticipated.

But don't worry, things will perk up in the succeeding chappies. Hopefully…as planned. I think I just need a break from "Inc". I must indulge myself once again with magic and power. Lolz…"Covens" will be good for me now…to balance my mood.

Well anyway, before this gets long, I would like to announce that I won't be answering reviewers' questions here any longer. It's because I was informed that no longer allows it. I'm not sure if it's true but just to be on the safe side of my story not being deleted or something like that…I'll stop putting a section for that here.

Good thing I made a thread(forum) for this fic in GaiaOnline. If anyone wants to visit it…the links are available in my profile page. I shall put my answer there instead. )

**But,** I would appreciate it if you all post your reviews** here** first coz **I would rather have them in The reviewer counter gives me inspiration.** The thread would be just a handy tool if you got questions for me. I can answer more promptly that way

Reviews remind me in my email that I need to finish this story before November. Why before November? Coz I first started writing November last year. Hoho. I don't want to take this story a year to finish.

Once again, thanks everyone for your continued support. )


	22. Sakura's Drastic Move

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

It's **not** a go."

"I can't believe this!" She said exasperatedly.

"Well, believe it!" Syaoran snapped. Sakura was stunned for a minute at how sharp his voice sounded. Then in a softer tone, she spoke.

"Does this sudden change of plans have anything to do with what I said earlier?" She asked as she lowered her eyes.

Syaoran stared on the steering wheel. "No."

"Are you sure?" She once again inquired.

"Don't patronize yourself, Kinomoto. What makes you think that your words are that great to affect me?" He answered highly.

Sakura knew that his words had insult in them but nevertheless she would like to point out something. "But you keep saying _'I was right'_. This sudden change of behavior probably got something to do with what I said."

"**Just quit it." **Syaoran shot her the same authoritative voice and commanding look she had seen him throw Hiiragizawa before. Now she knew why the lawyer was easily silenced earlier. She felt goosebumps crawl up her spine. She was immobilized for a moment, and then finally she looked away without a word.

Syaoran himself was silent after that. He didn't look at her nor uttered anything else. The only thing that was evident was the sound of the car starting up and driving out of the private enclosure they were in.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: "Sakura's Drastic Move" – ****(SPECIAL EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!)  
**

Tomoyo almost flew down the terrace's long flight of marble steps when she saw Sakura's white convertible turned to their round driveway. Sakura was late as usual but it was something she would let slide that morning. She was both excited and worried as to what her dear bestfriend had been up to lately. But that was not all. She, herself, got some tales to tell to the emerald-eyed girl.

_About a certain manipulative man, that is… _She thought.

Fate must have been laughing at them right now. Judging from her friend's reaction last night…_and mine as well…_ The announcement of who this Damaski-is character really was brought everything in a huge web. Sakura never mentioned it to her but Tomoyo was good with names and she was absolutely sure that the person her bestfriend was talking to before in that online game was none other than Helroi Damaski-is aka Li Syaoran in real life.

"Sakura…what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She murmured as she almost ran when the white car pulled over.

But who was she to say such a thing? It wasn't as if she had been doing well lately.

_- an image of a certain dark blue-haired man flashed in her mind _-

Tomoyo shook her head.

_No…that will come later. For now…I must attend to my beloved friend at all cost. _She said to herself with a determined face. _And I'd better get a good explanation of what's happening. _

By the time the raven-haired girl reached that bottom of the marble steps, she was panting. Even so, she didn't pause or rest but instead she hurriedly opened the door and slid inside. But as soon as she closed it, a different yet familiar voice met her.

"What's the hurry?" A calm deep voice said.

Tomoyo's head spun around with her eyes wide in surprised.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." She gasped.

Seated behind the wheels was none other than the alleged lawyer that had been taunting her all this time. He was still wearing the same tux he had the night before in the InterVEST event. He looked tired and weary with his hair slightly uncombed but his eyes remained vigilant…somewhat obnoxious even.

"Eh? I thought we are done with the formalities, dear Tomoyo?" He remarked with a mischievous grin.

The raven-haired girl clasped her mouth. "What have you done to Sakura!" Her voice was a mixture of a concern, anger and panic.

The lawyer blinked innocently. "You make it sound as if I kidnapped her or something."

"Didn't you!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh but…I haven't done anything to her." Eriol replied and kept a dumbfounded look etched on his face.

"Stop giving me that look!" She started closing her fingers into a fist. "You are driving her car for crying out loud! Where did you leave her! You probably tied her on a rickety chair inside some rundown warehouse!"

"Wow. I'm impressed. You've got some imagination, my sweet Tomoyo." He smiled lovingly.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. "Don't you dare call me yours! You…you…" She raised her hand and lurched at the man beside her. "…scoundrel!"

Eriol caught her hands before they landed on him. He clasped her wrists to protect himself, but made sure not to apply greater force than needed to avoid hurting the spirited lady.

"I can see that I have offended you…again." He grinned more widely.

"You realized that just now!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a distressed tone. "And to think that you could have done anything to my poor bestfriend!"

"I didn't do anything that grave." Eriol, once again, gazed innocently at her. "**I just left her with Li Syaoran**."

Tomoyo's face cannot be painted at the thought of her fragile friend in the hands of the Kinomoto family's arch enemy. "She's alone...this very moment…with Li Syaoran!" She gasped in terror.

"Yes." Eriol answered calmly.

The raven haired girl gave a sharp intake of breath. "No…no…Li Syaoran will harm her. He might even killer her." Panic rose amongst all emotions inside Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "I must call for help." She darted her gaze around their estate. Luckily, they haven't left the premises yet. There was still time to call out for one of their guards.

The Daidouji's estate was crawling with security personnel, but since it was Sakura's car, they let it drive in without going through the usual inspection. Her bestfriend once complained that in one occasion, she had been bothered thoroughly with extreme check from the guards that since then, Tomoyo had ordered the security people to lay off Sakura every time she visited the estate. And the result…

…like any other instances, they didn't check on Sakura's tinted car.

How Tomoyo wished they did so that she won't be in another _'close' _situation with Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Her eyes roamed beyond the windshield to the lovely garden; trying to look for a patrol. Eriol seemed to have read her mind and immediately released her hands to pull her towards him and cover her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Tomoyo started kicking and hammering the lawyer's body in her attempt to break free.

"Hush!" Eriol commanded as he gripped her harder to restrain her feisty actions. "Don't stir too much commotion. We are already in an intricate web of unwished events that I don't want any more attention going towards our direction."

The raven-haired girl glared at him. The only thing she could do since her lips were silenced and her body caged against him.

"Look…" The lawyer started to say. "…your bestfriend is safe. I know it sounds hard to believe since she is alone with Syaoran but that guy is far from hurting her since she is after all 'Agatha'."

Tomoyo's eyes grew wider at the mention of the name 'Agatha'.

"O—kay…" Eriol thought for a minute. "…so you didn't know about the 'Agatha' part. Hmmmm…"

The lady could only look at him questioningly. Eriol sighed.

"Listen, I'm going to release you but you have to promise me that you won't go crazily jumping out of the car and hurling yourself in one of your guards. Cause if you do that, then you won't only be jeopardizing me but your bestfriend as well. If you can do that then I'll explain to you more clearly what has been going on behind everyone's back." He looked at her intently. "Do we have a deal?"

She nodded.

"Good." Then he released her.

Tomoyo was breathing hard as she leaned back to her seat. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "Sakura is Agatha? The rogue everyone had been talking about last night?"

"Yes." Eriol said calmly and started steering the convertible out of the driveway towards the gate.

"But…but…" She broke down. "…I can't believe she is too much involved in that game!"

"Well believe it." Her companion said.

"I thought…I thought…that she just randomly chatted that Damaski-is guy." She continued to say.

"You thought wrong."

Tomoyo threw the lawyer a side glance. "Did Li Syaoran put her up to this? Is this some kind of trap? We all know that the Li family had always wanted to harm the Kinomotos."

"Syaoran has no idea whatsoever as to the true identity of his beloved rogue. Seriously, I think everyone had been underestimating your friend's power. They didn't seem to quite grasp the reality that a sweet girl like Kinomoto Sakura is capable of being such a formidable opponent online. My compliments to your friend, by the way. Very few can get away in hiding a famous identity efficiently." Eriol said. "And to think that Syaoran has very high regards for the rogue. Such irony when they found out about each other's identity last night."

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it." Tomoyo commented.

"Hmmm? Why did you say that?"

"Because you're smiling." She answered.

"Am I?" Eriol chuckled. "Don't get me wrong. I just wished I was there to see the look on their faces. Must have been quite a shocker."

"You find joy in such a difficult situation. Isn't he supposed to be someone close to you?"

"I value Li Syaoran as a friend."

"Some kind of friend you are." Then, Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "You didn't…by any chance…planned this whole thing…or did you?"

"Eh?" Eriol threw her another of his famous surprised-innocent look, but inside he was laughing. "Why would I do that?"

The girl just narrowed her eyes some more. "Well I don't know. Maybe you just want it for entertainment."

"Entertainment?" She got another _'shocked' _expression from him. "Do you regard me so low?" He lightly whimpered.

"Quit giving me those facial expressions! It only makes me conclude that you are hiding more than you are telling." She cutely pouted.

By this time, the small white car drove out of the Daidouji mansion's main gate to the busy street.

Eriol laughed. "How do you suppose that I have planned everything?" He asked. "This is quite a large and complicated scenario."

"You are quite a manipulative man. I'm sure it would be just a piece of cake for you." She remarked.

"I am not God, you know." Eriol repeated Yamazaki's words. Even though he contradicted the reporter about a Supreme Being's existence, it felt good just saying something like this to the raven-haired girl. The tone of his voice was like someone who was explaining himself to another for a deed he has no choice but to do.

"But you can be a god if you really like to." Tomoyo crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh really?" The lawyer suddenly became serious. "This is interesting. In what manner do you think I can be a 'god'?"

Tomoyo was taken a back at the sudden change of his tone. The easy-going demeanor he had earlier seemed to have evaporated as he looked at her behind his glasses while he stopped the car before a red traffic light.

_Why have I said something like that anyway? _She thought. _And why I am having a casual conversation with him in the first place? This was just the third time I've met the guy. _

"Well…ummm…" She stumbled for words. "…I don't know." Then, she inhaled deeply and pushed away whatever wavering feelings she has. "You just seem to be the type that can be anyone you really wanted to be as long as you placed your mind into it."

"I see."

Tomoyo glanced at the man beside her and was surprised to see him frowning. She was expecting that he would laugh her off, but instead a deep crease formed between his brows.

"What?" She asked in a murmur.

Eriol tapped a finger on the steering wheel. "Tell me…was that incident in the airport enough for you deduce if a person is manipulative or not?"

"Eh?"

"I mean…" Eriol continued. "…anyone with influence could have done that. But then again, not everyone with influence is considered to be manipulative."

Tomoyo blinked. "Don't tell me you are actually offended with my remark?"

"In contrary, I feel honored that you think of me as manipulative. For me it is a compliment." He said.

"Then why the sudden seriousness?" She asked.

"Because like any manipulative man, my instincts tell me that you know more than you are making me believe." He replied.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. She seemed to be doing so quite often that morning. "Of all the nerve! I can't believe that you are actually thinking that I am suspicious!"

"You're the one that said that. Not me."

"Wai! Look here, buster...I don't even know you. For all I care, I've only met you thrice."

"**Yes…"** Eriol narrowed his eyes. Tomoyo thought she saw a faint glint of sadness in them but it only lasted for a brief moment. "…**only thrice."**

There was stillness between them after that. Tomoyo looked down at her hands as another odd feeling swiped her body. Eriol, on the other hand, just kept looking at her. He would have continued doing so if the car behind them didn't honked their wits out. The lawyer snapped out of whatever he was in earlier and stepped on the gas. The traffic light had been long green before he realized it.

He drove a few meters more before speaking again.

"So, are you hungry?" He suddenly asked with one hand scratching the back of his head. His usual smile was back on his face.

"Huh?" Tomoyo blinked.

"Are you hungry?" Eriol repeated.

"Wai!"

"What? What's wrong?" The lawyer looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How can you switch from one reaction to another!"

Once again, the lawyer only gave her an innocent glance. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Wai!" She snobbishly turned her head away from him. "You are the most difficult person I've ever met!"

The dark blue-haired man gave a small laugh. "I know." He said in a cheerful tone.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Kindly remind me again as to why I am here with you?"

Eriol replied obligingly in a recorder-type voice. "I am to fetch you since Miss Kinomoto Sakura seemed to be caught-up with a meeting with my dear boss, Li Syaoran. She agreed to give him her day if he can come up with a plan of her not being missed on her scheduled activity for today…which was to talk to you and tell you what was happening in InterVEST. I am to make sure that you arrive in Café Alberta by lunch while my boss and she do some formalities on their newly forged partnership inside the game."

The raven-haired girl's brow twitched. "Then why didn't you just tell me straight out earlier?"

"Well, I did try. You were so humbly honored by my presence that you freaked out at the sight of me picking you up." He said with an adoring smile.

"Anybody would freak out! I mean, what would you do if your bestfriend's arch enemy's lawyer drives up your house using your bestfriend's car?" Tomoyo pointed out. "And considering that there is a bloody feud between their families…anyone would have imagined the worst case scenario."

"Such a bothersome pointless feud, if you ask me." Eriol commented.

"Hmmmm? What's that suppose to mean? Do you know something about their feud?" She asked.

"No. I don't know anything." He answered flatly.

"Liar." Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.

"I am not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"There you go again…assuming what I am and what I am not." He pointed out. "Didn't we clear the part that it is too early to assume what a person is like by just meeting that person three times?"

"You don't have to repeat it. Let's just drop it." She said.

"Fine by me." He once again gave her a winning smile.

Tomoyo heaved a sighed. "If I know better, you are just crawling away from a tight spot our conversation always ends up heading."

Eriol's frown crept back on his forehead. He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke to her. "You know what? I don't believe I am this of a transparent person. I really find it alarming that you seem to deduce quite quickly and accurately…my personality."

"Eh?" For the first time that morning, Tomoyo smiled. "So, you do admit that you are lying…and possibly accept that you are indeed a manipulative person." She leaned near his side of the car with her arms anchored on the gear between their seats. Her eyes lit up like child waiting for her little prize.

"Uh…" Eriol slightly moved away. "…what are you doing? Go back to your seat. I'm driving. We might end up in an accident. That's going to be quite a headline, considering that we are not suppose to be together and I am using a Kinomoto's car."

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Am I making you nervous, Eriol-kun?" She whispered on his ear while running a finger down his right arm. To be honest, she really doesn't know what she was doing. But for some reason, her body just reflexively reacted. She actually felt comfortable doing it.

"Don't you dare start being naughty with me, woman." Eriol remarked in a commanding voice. "May I remind you of what I am capable of doing?" He was obviously referring to last night's events in the welcome drinks area. "You are…way out of your league."

"Am I?" She pursed her lips. "Then, why are you so alarmed?"

"I am not alarmed." But as soon as he said that, another vehicle went pass them with its horns in full blast towards them.

"Shit." Eriol gritted his teeth and steered the convertible back on its proper lane.

Tomoyo burst out laughing, yet she obediently went back on her seat and buckled up.

"You're going to regret this, you know." The lawyer tried focusing on the road once more. "I swear."

"I'll eventually will but I figured that I should at least fight back in your little game, Mr. Cool Lawyer." She said thoughtfully. _God…what did I just do? _She scanned her mind for her past boyfriends. _Nope…I didn't do that even once to any of them. Why the heck did I just do it now? _

_Ah…whatever._ She chuckled inwardly._ It felt great, though. _

Tomoyo shot a side glance to the man beside her. She was amused to see that he was still murmuring curses. For a moment, she had the luxury of examining the clever and formidable lawyer everyone seemed to be talking about. He was quite good-looking and young for his accomplishments. _Well…maybe not that young. _She estimated him to be near his late twenties; possibly around thirty. _I guess, he must be around Touya's age. _

_Touya… _She remembered his bestfriend's brother's gestures the night before. She felt warm inside with the thought of him pulling her close to him. Then again, he riveted back in his old ways after that incident. Her brows twitched at the memory.

_Men…they are so difficult. And they have all the nerve to say that we, women, are complicated. _Tomoyo's glance went back on the lawyer's face behind the wheels and sighed. _This one is even harder than the rest to deal with. __Perhaps I am cursed or something. _

Speaking of which, her bestfriend's brother will go up in a smoke if he finds out what has been happening all along. Heaven knew how that man was so protective of his younger sister. And what about Yukito?

Tomoyo gasped as she just realized something and clutched the end of Eriol's sleeves.

"What now?" He said with an irritated tone; a lingering effect of him cursing as he drove.

"You said that Agatha is Sakura. So if Li Syaoran is Damaski-is…" She turned to the lawyer wide-eyed. "…didn't Damaski-is and Agatha got officially married inside the game last night…after the virtual city announcement."

"Yes." Eriol answered as if it was something normal to do.

"!" Tomoyo clasped her face. "That means…"

"**Kinomoto Sakura is married to Li Syaoran in InterVEST**." Eriol finished for her.

"I think I am going to have a heart attack."

"I can't believe you just realized that. We've been talking for so long all this time." Eriol remarked. _And I've been driving in circles. _

"Now** that** would be quite a headline…" Tomoyo said which almost came out in a whisper.

"Yes…quite a headline." Eriol's mysterious grin crept back on his face. _Indeed, it will be quite a headline…**someday**._ He added to himself.

"My goodness." She was still in an aftershock.

"That is why we must be careful. Since both of them went on ahead to their partnership inside the virtual world placing their differences aside for an impossible dream…I do not know about you, but I am going to support Syaoran with all my power. Whatever result your talk with your friend today will give, that is all up to you. But for the sake of the extreme damage these two people will cause with their betrayal to both their families…I suggest that you remain quiet about it." He said rationally.

"Remain quiet? But what if something bad happens to Sakura in Li Syaoran's hands?" She pointed out.

"No harm will come to your bestfriend. In contrary, she will be protected. Syaoran's mother often consults any ploy to her son before putting it in action. And since your friend is now a **very valuable person** in his life, he would do anything to keep her alive. I do not know if you will understand the great business they had inside InterVEST, but in layman's terms…it was a huge merge that will not survive without the other. In short, Li Syaoran would not survive on his own in the big new city inside the game without Kinomoto Sakura." Eriol explained.

"I can't believe I am hearing this." Tomoyo felt her power being drained.

"Believe it. There is nothing you and I can do. This is their decision, not ours. They continued despite the consequences of their actions."

"I really must talk to Sakura." She said meekly.

"And you will get your chance…today…during lunch." He reminded her.

"Yeah…I guess all I have to do is to wait." Tomoyo looked at the road up front. "By the way…we've been driving all this time. Where exactly are we going?"

"No where." He answered. "I always do this with Syaoran whenever we are talking about something important or if I am just passing time."

"Driving round the round the city…?" Tomoyo tilted her head. "…don't you think people will wonder as to why Sakura's car had been doing so for the past hour?"

"Err…" The lawyer seemed to have also realized her point. "…you're right. I didn't think of that." He chuckled apologetically.

"And to think I thought you plan everything carefully."

"Like what I said earlier. I am not God. I am not perfect." He shifted gear. "Well, then…where shall we head to? We still got two hours to go."

"You said we will all meet in Café Alberta. Why don't you just drop me off to the mall or something so I can pass time on my own? All you needed to do was to pick me up, right? There is no need for us to spend some time together." She suggested.

"I am slightly disappointed. Whatever happened to that naughty girl?"

Tomoyo looked away to hide her slightly flushed face. "I was just trying to make you uncomfortable."

Eriol chuckled. "Okay. Whatever you say."

The raven-haired girl was relieved to hear him going back to his mischievous demeanor. She would rather have him like that than the serious troubled aura he slipped into earlier.

_Why do you care? It was not like that two of you are close or something like that. _She pointed out to herself.

She was about to comment for them to hangout somewhere when a red blinking light caught her eye.

"Neh, Eriol-kun."

"Hmmm?"

"Your coat is blinking."

"Huh?" The lawyer looked down at his chest. "It's my cellphone."

He pulled over at the side of the road and then reached inside his coat to reveal a black shiny thing. It has a small bulb at its round tip which was blinking a red light horrendously. He activated the pads and cursed once more.

"What now? My ears are about to go deaf with your curses." Tomoyo complained.

"I have five missed calls from Syaoran."

"Oh…didn't you hear it?" She asked.

"I placed this in silent mode since the battery was almost drained." Just then, the light of the phone completely went out. "Uh-oh."

"Wai? Didn't you charge it?"

"I could have charged it, but as you can see, I am still wearing same clothes I wore last night. In short, I didn't come home yet." He explained.

"Oh. Well then…do you think it is that important? I mean, we are going to meet them at lunch, aren't we?" The raven-haired girl said thoughtfully.

"Consecutive missed calls from Li Syaoran means '**talk to me NOW or else'**." Eriol scratched his head. "Look, I don't have a charger right now, do you think you can call your bestfriend on your phone. They are together after all."

"Okie-dokie." Tomoyo opened her purse and this time it was her turn to say 'Uh-oh'.

"What?"

"I was so anxious to see Sakura since last night's events. I think I just left my phone at home." She said in an apologetic tone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eriol peered inside her purse as well. "Are you sure? Can you check again? Maybe it's there somewhere."

Tomoyo raked inside her small bag then shook her head. "Sorry. I really forgot it."

"Great…I can just see him fuming angrily at this very moment." Eriol ran his fingers in his hair.

The raven-haired girl gasped for nth time that morning. "Will Sakura be alright?"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." He tapped a finger on the steering wheel as he formulated their next course of action. "Does your friend have a car charger? Maybe we are of the same brand."

Tomoyo started looking for a charger. Finally, she found one inside the compartment. "Here. Is it the same?"

"Err…" The lawyer looked at the tiny thing in disdain. "…let me guess. She had one of those small flip top phones."

Tomoyo nodded dreamily. "Yes. We bought the same models. It was really cute."

The lawyer sweatdropped. "What makes you think that this small thing will be compatible with mine?" He waved his phone in front of her.

"Wai? You just said that if it's the same brand. Not the same model. Our phones' brand also had a more complex model. How should I know if yours ain't that model?"

Eriol sighed. It was obvious that Tomoyo wasn't as technologically inclined as her bestfriend was. Now he knew why Syaoran mentioned about sending Agatha a new type of phone. That small flip top thing she has was virtually impossible to do some in depth business work with. _At least Kinomoto Sakura had a pocket PC. _He pointed out to himself.

Once again, the lawyer was back to his tapping finger on the steering wheel habit. There was a way to contact Syaoran in a secured line. He will not risk using any public phones nor driving in their office in Kinomoto Sakura's car.

_But…_ He looked over at the girl with him.

He had an apartment near their office; the building just beside it actually. But if he goes there, the risk of the white convertible being seen was high. So, that will be out of the question. He has **another place where he actually lived, **though. The one that even Li Syaoran wasn't aware of. That place should be safe. No one will comment or freak out if they saw Kinomoto Sakura's car.

_Heck, all of those people in there were greatly involved in this little masquerade. _

To be exact, his whole '_containment crew'_ lived there.

It was…

…**InterVEST's headquarters.**

That place was secured; the entrance was very well concealed. The problem would be…

He shot another glance at the girl beside him. She was looking at him patiently waiting for his decision. He can't just leave her somewhere. She might get spotted by someone she knew and might compromise Kinomoto Sakura's little alibi.

Tomoyo wouldn't know that that place was actually one of InterVEST's buildings; the main one even. He could use the back entrance which was built by Reed for emergency purposes. So that wouldn't be the issue.

Instead, the issue will be…

_**You're going to take her to your condo unit? **_His conscience pointed out to him. _**You promised not to do things that can get anyone involved again**. _

_She is already involved. _He countered himself.

**_Involved with Kinomoto Sakura's little mishap…but not with you._ **It pointed out to him.

_We are just going to drop by for a few minutes. That's all there is to it. _He said to his inner self.

**_That place holds many memories…are you sure you want to bring someone like her over there? _**

For the second time that day, an image of a young man in his teens sprawled on top of a hospital bed with his head and torso wrapped in bandages flashed inside his mind. But this time, another scene invaded his mind after it.

_-- An image of someone lying on a another hospital bed with a white sheet covering the body from foot to head. The sound of people crying can be heard in the background. A woman with long black hair stood up from the small crowd and walked towards the bed. She carefully tucked one lifeless arm of the person before her under the sheet. The arm was pale and thin. You can tell from its built that it belonged to a young girl. The woman bent her head before looking back at him with sad eyes.-- _

Eriol rubbed his temples.

**_It's your call. Are you going to gamble again, Hiiragizawa? _**His conscience continued to protrude. **_Haven't you learned your lesson yet?_**

_I repeat! A brief visit won't do any harm. It's not as if I am going to have a relationship with her…or something like that. _He scolded his annoying conscience.

_**Just playing around, eh? **_

_Playing…yes…but not 'that' kind of playing. Even 'that' kind of playing can produce attachments. _

_**Yeah…that's what you always say. **_

_I can't believe I am debating with myself. _

Eriol shook his head but despite of it all, he started maneuvering the car towards the main street.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

"**Home**." He briskly answered.

* * *

"I refuse!" Tomoyo squirmed away from the opened door at her side of the car. 

"You can't just stay here. Someone might see you." Eriol extended his hand towards the reluctant lady inside the convertible.

"No!" She shook her head stubbornly. "I am not about to go alone with a man in his condo unit." She closed her eyes. "Especially with someone like you!"

"What?" Eriol gave her a disappointed look. "And I was so looking forward to that naughty little girl earlier."

Tomoyo glared at him. She reached out for the door and quickly pulled it. But before it closed, the lawyer stepped in between to prevent the girl from shutting herself inside the vehicle.

"I'm kidding." He said then he crouched down outside the car while using Tomoyo's seat for leverage. He rubbed his face wearily which made his glasses crooked before speaking once again. "Look at me. I haven't slept a wink since yesterday. I am too tired. I don't even think I can do such a _'thing' _no matter how appealingly pleasurable it may seem to be."

"Weh! Do such a _'thing'_?"

"What? Don't tell me that I have to spell it out?" Eriol remarked. "Fine then. I'll said it out loud. I am too tired to engage myself with any act of sex with you. If that's what you are worried about."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. "THAT IS SO BOLD! How can you say such a thing straight out to a lady like me!"

"Oh believe me…"He said with a goofy evil smile. "…many had squealed in delight before with my boldness."

Tomoyo was dumbfounded. "And you expect me to go with you alone in your unit…with that kind of manner!"

Eriol gave a laugh of disbelief. "You know…for someone who had that naughty streak earlier, you speak so chivalrously."

"I was just trying to make you uncomfortable!" She exclaimed defensively. "It wasn't something I always do!"

"Well then… I am honored." He gave a light chuckle but it was evident that his energy was slowly sapping out.

"Great. So could you please leave me alone now?"

The lawyer sighed wearily. "NO." And with that he stood up and quickly reached inside the car, pulled Tomoyo on her waist and placed her on his shoulders.

"WAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" Her scream echoed in the isolated underground parking lot that they were in.

"Now I realized why Kinomoto Touya resulted to caveman actions before." He started to say as he closed the convertible's door with one hand and pressed the auto-lock button of the car keys. "You are such a stubborn woman." He added while he strode towards the steel lift not far from where he parked the vehicle.

"Aren't you suppose to be tired! It looks to me that you still have much energy!" Tomoyo pointed out but her voice was getting stricken with panic.

"This is called adrenalin for emergency purposes. Although, if you are still going to insist then I shall try to reserve some. Fifteen minutes will be enough to **_do_** the **_job_ **done."

He reached the steel lift and pressed the 'up' button. It opened almost in a flash and he stepped inside; still carrying the raven-haired girl on his shoulders.

"Please stop." Tomoyo's tone wavered as the lift closed behind them. "Please let me go…" Her voice trailed off and was replaced with something else.

"Oh for heaven's sake…" Eriol closed his eyes when he noticed the sudden change. He slowly placed the girl down and looked at her.

The girl stepped backwards with her hands clenched on her face. She was shaking with fear and her amethyst orbs glistened as tears started falling one by one.

Eriol sighed. "Damn it. I told you, you were out of your league." He said in a softer tone.

But the girl just bent her head and continued to cry. She kept stepping away from him that her back hit the steel railings of the lift.

He reached for her. She tried to evade him but Eriol was quick and held her face. "Ssssshhh…" He made her look at him straight in the eyes. "…I'm just kidding, alright? I was just kidding. Big bad Eriol was just kidding." He whispered as he wiped the tears which rolled on her cheeks with his thumb.

"But…but…you sounded serious…" She said in a small voice.

"You're such a child, do you know that? Crying like that…you should be more steadfast in a verbal interchange." Eriol remarked. "And besides…have I been wrong to assume earlier that you seem to know my personality so accurately?" He continued to wipe as much tears as he can from her pretty face. "I thought by now you are already aware of my manner of speech."

But Tomoyo just weakly moved her eyes away. Eriol sighed once more.

"Come on. Don't be like that." He said. "I know that I am an evil person, but I am not that horrible…" He added. "…or undesirable."

With that last word, Tomoyo pulled his hands away from her face and glared at him despite having tears clouding her vision.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you!" She shouted at him.

Eriol was startled at the sudden outburst but nevertheless, he smiled cheerfully at her. "Yes." He casually said.

Tomoyo's face was a mixture of many emotions; from frustration to fear to anger yet all she can do was to sniff. "You…you…" She whimpered as she tried to put in words that she wanted to say which only turned into little pouts of desperation with her fist on her cheeks.

The smile never left Eriol's lips. He knew that the girl was inching away from his touch, but even so he wouldn't want her to hate him so he despite of it all, he once again reached out, but this time, placed his hand on her head and bent over; his forehead against hers.

"Sssssssssh…" He whispered. "…weren't you listening? I said big bad Eriol was only kidding." He met her amethyst orbs with his own navy ones.

She was speechless for a moment. His voice was soothing that she felt herself calm down.

"I really don't know what is happening. Every time I'm with you…everything seemed so confusing, fast-paced and uncalled for." She murmured.

"You…" He started to say. "…have no idea."

Just then, the lift went to a halt. Its bell informed them that they had reached their destination. Its steel doors automatically opened but the lawyer still had his eyes on his raven-haired guest. He wouldn't have looked away if a voice didn't interrupt their private scene.

"Going back to your old ways…I can see."

Tomoyo was stunned to hear a sharp intake of breath from the lawyer. He quickly straightened his posture and removed his hand from her head. He briskly turned to the direction of the voice; wide-eyed.

"**Yu…ko…-san…**" He said; his tone was full of disbelief.

Tomoyo riveted her gaze towards the person the lawyer was looking at. Standing in front of an antique-looking painting which adorned the circular hall beyond the lift, was a tall seductive-looking woman. She has straight long black hair which reached her thighs. A large red and gold butterfly clip held a portion of her beautiful hair which accented her intense tangerine eyes. She was wearing a loosely tied red kimono with same butterfly design. A thin long pipe dangled lazily between her fingers. The woman wasn't young. She has an older person's aura lurking around her yet her skin looked smooth and milky. Tomoyo could only guess that she might have carefully took care of her body to retain such youth in her veins.

"Hmmm?" The woman gave a light smirk as she tilted her head. "Have I interrupted you, darling Eriol?" She was talking to the lawyer yet her eyes were fixed on Tomoyo.

"A…ano…" The man with glasses stammered as he looked from the woman to Tomoyo then back to the woman. "It is not what you think." He remarked and stepped out of the lift to the circular hall. The raven-haired lady followed slowly behind him.

It was the first time Tomoyo saw the formidable lawyer act this way. He was the type that had always been witty, composed and calm. But now…

She glanced at the man before her. _His wall of arrogance and esteem seemed to have crumbled. _Then she looked back at the woman. _Who exactly is this person? _

"You don't have to explain anything, you know." The woman laughed in one of those taunting-like ways. "In fact, I was so happy that you are moving on with your life."

Still, the woman's tangerine eyes never left the raven-haired girl. She gave her a mysterious smile to go with the whole knowing demeanor that Tomoyo couldn't help feeling a sense of déjà vu.

_Her gaze….her smile…her aura…all of them are like Eriol's. _She deduced. _Only…hers were more intense and nerve-racking. _

Again, she wondered who this woman was. Her presence was so strong that Tomoyo had forgotten about her tears which were almost dried up by this time.

Eriol seemed to have noticed that the woman's eyes never left his raven-haired companion. He snapped out of his shocked reaction and stepped in between the two to break the older woman's gaze with one arm stretched out protectively in front of the younger person.

"Like what I said…" He started to say; now in a more composed tone. "…it is not what you think. Don't jump to conclusions. And besides…what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in…"

"…**in years**." The woman finished for him; waving her long pipe before her. "Honestly, Eriol, I was kind of disappointed to get such reaction from you. I was kind of hoping for a much warmer welcome."

The lawyer was about to reply but the woman cut him off once again. "Tsk! You don't have to say anything. It is my fault for intruding such a…'private' moment."

"Gah…Yuko-san…how many times do I have to tell you that it is not what you think!" He said defensively.

But the woman only waved a hand lazily. "Yeah…yeah…whatever." She said. Then suddenly, mischief glinted beneath her tangerine eyes. "Move over, darling. Let me take a look at that poor girl you are scaring."

"Yu…" The man started to complain but it was useless since the tall woman pushed him aside to stand in front of the raven-haired girl.

"Hello." She cooed sweetly at Tomoyo. "My name is Ichihara Yuko. I am Eriol's **cousin**."

The girl blinked up at the tall woman, but never forgot her manners and bowed. "I am Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Eh? That's it?" Yuko replied with a mysterious smile. "Nothing after that?"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"I introduced myself with a name and relation with this man." She pointed the lawyer. "So, I expect for you to do the same." She grinned mischievously. "So tell me…what is your relation with my darling cousin?"

Tomoyo was speechless for a moment. She doesn't exactly know how to describe her affiliation with the lawyer.

"No!" Eriol butted in. "It's not…"

But once again, he was cut off by his cousin. "I am not asking you." She said. "I am asking this lovely damsel." She tilted Tomoyo's chin to face her directly. "Don't fear him. He is just like that. Probably because he had gone through many things in life and had seen most of its horrible reality than the good."

"That is enough, Yuko-san!" The lawyer finally snapped. "You need not tell her anything about me!"

_He is shaking. _Tomoyo noticed. _Hiiragizawa Eriol is shaking. _

"Iii-yah!" Yuko exclaimed as she run behind the raven-haired girl's back. "Eriol-kun's angry. Protect me, Tomoyo-chan." She cowered with a scared looked on her face but it was obvious that she was just exaggeratingly acting.

A nerve popped out of Eriol's head but nevertheless he restrained himself. "I appreciate the visit, Yuko-san. Really…I do." He remarked in a serious tone. "But this isn't the time to discuss whatever it is your reason for dropping by. Maybe we can set another date for it." He reached for Tomoyo's hand and pulled her away from his cousin.

"Eh? Such an action is quite rare from you." Yuko said with a devious smile back on her face. "You must be really hiding something." Then she looked at the steel lift where the two emerged earlier. "Probably keeping something from the public…for you to use this lift instead of that." She pointed at the huge stylish elevator at the opposite end of the circular hallway.

Eriol didn't contradict the older woman. He only looked down silently.

Yuko chuckled; tracing her finger on her lips. "You've grown to be someone different as expected, Eriol, but there are things that still won't change."

Again, the man didn't utter a word.

Yuko sighed and walked towards him. She patted his face as she spoke. "You look tired. I hope you don't overwork yourself." She said then gave Tomoyo a side glance. "**You really look like her**."

Tomoyo blinked. "Who?"

"Yuko-" Eriol started to say but the older woman placed the tip of her fingers on his lips to halt his words.

"But I think…you have more sincere eyes." Yuko said with an honest smile.

"Eh?" Tomoyo looked at her; confused.

But the raven-haired lady never got an answer. The older woman started walking towards the elevator which automatically opened the moment her feet landed in front of it.

"I'll see you another time, darling cousin." Yuko waved a hand once inside the elevator.

And with its doors closed; again leaving Tomoyo alone with the alleged lawyer.

* * *

"Damn it! I've called everywhere! Where the hell is Eriol! And on top of that, he's cellphone is still unreachable!" Syaoran remarked and threw his own phone on the dashboard. 

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed the thrown object. "You almost hit the windshield." She rubbed the phone's LCD with her thumb.

"Let it break for all I care! This is his car, after all." Syaoran hissed irritably.

Sakura sighed. For the past hour, they drove in silence until they reached the underground parking lot of Café Alberta. She was surprised that the restaurant actually had this kind of thing. All her life she passed by the same café many times but it just looked a small yet fancy coffee shop with a few slots of parking space in front. Who would have thought that the place had an unnoticeable back entrance?

_But I guess, hardly anyone knew either. _She observed as she glanced at the almost empty parking lot. Only two other vehicles can be found in there aside from the Black Mercedes; a delivery truck and a Ford Expedition.

At first, she thought that Li Syaoran might have been out of his mind to choose a public meeting place, but he hushed her when he started driving the car in the road located at the back of the café. Now she knew why.

Syaoran rubbed his face with his hand and leaned on the steering wheel. He seemed to be in deep thought as he gazed blankly at the wall in front of the black car where they've parked. Sakura, on the other hand, still held his phone with her head bent down. She tried calling Tomoyo but her maid answered the call. Apparently, her bestfriend left her phone in her house.

_She was probably so anxious to see me. _Sakura thought and felt horrible. _And to think that she will be meeting another person instead of me…_

She grew worried. "Neh, Li…"

"Hmm?" The young man remarked absent-mindedly.

"Is Tomoyo going to be alright with that man?" She asked.

"She'll be fine." He answered flatly.

But Sakura wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?...I mean…your lawyer does have a…" She let her word dangle; unsure if she should say the words.

"…a formidably cruel and dangerous reputation." Syaoran finished for her.

"Ha—hai." She said in a small voice. "And…he is after all…someone who belongs to **your social circle**."

Syaoran gave her a side glance. "Indeed he does belong in my side of society but if you are going to use the same reasoning, you are more in danger than your bestfriend considering the fact that I am Eriol's boss and our families were the ones who had the direct conflict in the first place."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…yeah…I guess…"She gazed away. "…you have a point."

"Haven't you considered that given that we are not going to push through with SkyLark, I can now freely dispose of you?" He pointed out coldly.

"Hoe!" Sakura turned her head to face the man beside her only to be met by amber eyes looking intensely at her. "I…" Her voice almost came out as a whisper. "…didn't realize that."

"Now I am telling you. What are you going to do about it? Are you sure you still have time to worry about your friend when your own safety is currently compromised?" He said directly to her.

She fell silent. The only thing she can do was to look at him. _My own safety…_ She thought. _…freely dispose me… _She recalled his words.

It was strange, though. She knew what he just said was true but for some reason she doesn't feel fear. In contrary, she felt…she felt…

…_secured. _She finished for herself.

"Well?" He waited for her answer.

Should she be honest?

He raised a brow.

"But…" She started to say.

"But?"

"…I'm not scared of you." She finally said.

Syaoran smirked. "Still the fearless Agatha, I see. Well, I'll tell you something…this is no longer a game. **This is reality**. You and I here…**a Li and a Kinomoto alone** in a hidden parking lot."

"I know." Sakura faintly nodded.

"Then there must be something wrong with you." Syaoran concluded. "Any normal person with a right trail of thought will feel otherwise."

"At this rate you still consider me as normal?" She pointed out. "Plus, I think you should also look in front of a mirror before making such remark."

Syaoran looked away. "I consider Kinomoto Sakura as normal."

It was the emerald-eyed girl's turn to raise a brow. "And Agatha?"

The chestnut-haired man didn't answer.

"I thought so." Sakura took a deep breath before speaking again. "You want reality, Li? I'll tell you what it is." She riveted her gaze back to her companion. "**Kinomoto Sakura and Agatha are only one**. Their ways might have been different from what is known but it does not change anything. **They are the same person** and no one else can change that." She said firmly. "And same goes to you and your Helroi Damaski-is character. That's reality, Li." She repeated. "**That's reality**."

The other man could only grip the steering wheel hard. "Damn it." He cursed.

Sakura sighed. "You know what? I find it ironic that you were the one trying to convince me first about the whole thing, and to think that you are contradicting your earlier words to me is really unbelievalble. But fine…since you don't have any use of me now, why don't you just pull that knife of yours and stab me to death."

"What!"

"Why sound so surprised? Isn't that the purpose of that family heirloom of yours?" She said snottily.

"Are you crazy!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura blinked. "It wasn't such a crazy idea before. You did admit that you were supposed to do it last night; same with that failed attempt on my life before." She sat straight and closed her eyes. "Fine, Li. Do it now. I won't blame you for anything. It was my decision to come with you in the first place. But if I was given the chance to turn back time and do everything again, I will not change anything. I am proud of what I did. **It made my life more meaningful** and I shall die with no regrets."

Syaoran gaped at her. Apparently shocked at what she was saying.

"I'm waiting, Li." Sakura said impatiently.

But she didn't get any response. Instead, she heard a car's door opened and closed.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Huh?" She saw Syaoran went out of the car and around to her side and opened her door.

"Wha-?" She blinked.

But the Li just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Hoe!"

Then, he locked the vehicle using the viper automatic function of the keys and started walking towards an opened sliding door at the center of the underground parking lot; dragging Sakura behind him.

"Wait!" The emerald-eyed lady exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Her voice echoed.

"Getting you out of that tight space." Syaoran finally answered. "I think it is suffocating your brain."

Sakura was glad that the man was striding ahead with his back at her, because if not…

…he might have seen the smile of relief that crept on her lips and the giggle that she was trying to suppress.

"You are making my life complicated…" Syaoran muttered under his breath. "…you really are." Yet, he continued pulling her with him.

She looked down at her hand where her archrival held her. Sakura's emerald eyes glistened with warmth. Once again, a feeling of security waved throughout her body.

_There is really something wrong with me to keep feeling like this with a Li. _She said to herself.

Nevertheless, she found herself closing her fingers against his clasp and happily trotting behind him.

* * *

"I…I understand, Li-sama." A man in his sixties said to Syaoran. The man nodded yet the dumbfounded look was still etched on his face. Even the young teen near the man was staring at both of them. 

Who could blame them? It was not everyday that you see a Li and Kinomoto together…

…**holding hands**.

"I need a private lounge, Wei-san. Just like the usual…whenever I meet with an online client." Syaoran added.

"Yes, Li-sama. Right away, Sir." He bowed.

"Make sure it is a dual room."

"Two separate ones? But in an adjacent lounge?"

"Yes." The chestnut-haired man nodded.

They were currently inside Café Alberta. Only they were in the office side of the establishment. The Li darted his way towards the manager's office after using the back entrance from the underground parking lot. Sakura was shocked that he just went on ahead and make it known to another person that they were together.

"Very well, Sir. As you wish." Then, the old man gestured for the teen to do the task but the boy just stood there gaping at the two guests. Wei cleared his throat to get the teen's attention. It was effective and the teen hurriedly bowed before going on his way to prepare the rooms. "But Li-sama…" He looked at Sakura for a moment…unsure of what to say.

"It's okay, Wei-san. I'll handle your staff that might see us together." Syaoran remarked with a reassuring nod.

The old man gave a breath of relief. "For a moment there, I was a bit alarmed in what exactly I am going to say to them, Li-sama."

"I know what you are thinking, Wei-san. And the answer to that is…yes, I am in my right mind." Syaoran said. "Just go on ahead. We will follow."

"Alright, Sir." He once again bowed and even acknowledged Sakura's presence. "Miss." He briefly nodded before leaving his office.

Once they were alone, Sakura shook her companion's arm. "Are you insane! How can you do that! Now more people know that we are together. I thought the idea was to hide our little rendezvous?"

"It's alright." Syaoran replied in an authoritative voice. This silenced Sakura's panicky tone. "Wei used to be an employee in Li Industries. He retired and opened his own café in which he was also the manager. But nevertheless, he is very loyal to me. Let's just say that I've helped him many times in the past. He has my confidence. He is an excellent keeper of secrets. He would take each secret to the grave. There is nothing to worry about."

"But what about the staff? That boy looked like he was about to faint." She pointed out.

Syaoran mysteriously smiled. "Everyone who works in this café is very loyal to me and only me. Not to my mother or anyone else. Every one of them had a tale to tell about their connection with me like Wei…I trust them. This is not the first time I've used this place for unusual matters." _But I got to admit that this is the most controversial amongst all. _He added to himself.

"I see." Sakura murmured. Inside she was curious about his so-called connection to these people but she restrained herself from asking. It was none of her business, after all.

"Good. Let's go." He once again pulled her with him and briskly strode towards the narrow pathway which leads to the kitchen. Long round tubes cascaded on top of them and the sound of machinery can be heard. Finally, they reached the end of the pathway. Syaoran was about to push the double doors open when he remembered something.

Or rather…someone.

He glanced at the young lady with him only to be met by questioning emerald eyes. Then, he looked down at his hand and realized that he was still holding her. Sakura, too, looked down at her own hand. It became evident to both of them that they had their fingers entwined against each other for quite some time now. Both of them looked up at the same time and stared unblinkingly.

"Ah…" It was Syaoran who broke it off first. "So-sorry." He stammered and let go of her hand.

Sakura just bent her head and let her hair fall down to hide her flushed face as she placed both her hands behind her back.

"We should…uh…" He started to say. "…try to…uh…proceed to our destination."

"Hai." She said meekly.

Syaoran cleared his throat and pushed one of the double doors open. "Just..uh…stay there until I tell you to come out."

Sakura nodded.

The light of the busy kitchen strayed on Syaoran's eyes. It took him awhile to adjust to the brightness. It wasn't long before people working in the kitchen noticed him.

"Li-sama!"

"Master Li!"

"You're here!"

They were excited voices from the chefs and other staffs of the café that were currently inside the kitchen. Every one of them has a huge smile on their faces. Even a short stout middle-aged woman came running towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Young master!" Her eyes twinkled. "You grow everyday I see you."

"Nana…" Syaoran scratched his head. He was getting slightly embarrassed. This isn't exactly the scene he would want Kinomoto Sakura to see. She hadn't come out yet but he was fully aware that she was peeking behind the crack on the partially opened kitchen doors.

"Oh…but you look tired." The woman said. "I heard your mother was taken to the hospital last night. How is she?"

"She is fine. She is just resting."

"Touche! She is getting old, young Master. You must pick up your pace." She said thoughtfully.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The stout woman laughed heartily. "Why…you must hurry and give her grandchildren!"

Syaoran almost choked. "Nana!" His face was getting red. _Darn…and she is seeing all of this._

The woman chuckled. "You never change. Still innocent about the matters of the heart." She reached up and squeezed his nose. "Sometimes I ask the heavens how you even end up with a playboy friend like Eriol. I mean…that man has an endless supply of _'protections'_."

Syaoran's brow twitched. "Nana…you shouldn't say vulgar things."

The woman laughed once more. "So innocent and gallant." She shook her head. "So innocent and gallant." She repeated and gave another crushing hug. "That's why I love you so much." She said cheerfully.

The rest of the kitchen staff joined the short woman's laughter. They were interrupted by someone coughing and clearing his throat.

"Oh! Wei-san! Look, my sweet young master is here." The woman exclaimed.

"I know." The old man said conservatively and to him he spoke. "Li-sama, the lounge is ready."

"Thank you, Wei-san." Syaoran was glad that the man showed up. He wouldn't like her to see more of his personal life…off-the strict businessman image.

The woman looked thoughtful. "Oh…you're meeting someone?" She asked.

He hesitated for a moment. He was only counting on the other staffs to be there, he didn't know that that day was also his Nana's shift in the kitchen. The woman was his nanny, but like Wei, she decided that heart belonged somewhere else. So, as soon as he became a college student, she resigned as nanny and continued her dream as a chef. She really loved to cook. She also took care of his sister before him. She was well-loved by everyone and was probably one of the most important person in his life. He always confided to the woman…but today…

_I'm not exactly sure how I am going to explain everything to her. _He thought.

Still, Syaoran took a deep breath and answered her inquiries.

"That someone is already here with me." He said.

"Really?" The woman blinked.

The chestnut-haired man stepped back and called the attention of all the people in the café's kitchen.

"This is something…I want everyone one of you to be discreet. I mean…nothing…not a word should go out in the open. Not even mother or my sisters or anyone in my family should know about this." He firmly said.

He was greeted by numerous chuckles.

"Master Li! What are you afraid of? You always hold private meetings in this café and not one of them got announced in public!" Some shouted at the back.

"Yeah…you've been doing this for years. We never spoke a word."

"Have you lost your faith with us, Li-sama?" One inquiry after another came rushing down to him.

"Trust me…" Syaoran remarked. "…this one is…_slightly controversial_."

His Nana clapped her hands. "Oooooooh! I can sense mystery."

Once again, laughter vibrated all throughout the kitchen.

Syaoran glanced back at the double doors. He was getting nervous.

"Well go ahead, young master. It is rude to let your guest stay at that noisy pathway." The jolly woman said.

He took a deep breath. "Very well, then." He opened the door wider and motioned for Sakura to come in.

There were still aftermath chuckles but the moment Sakura stepped out in the open, every single one of them died down. Everyone was silent, wide-eyed and unmoving. One of the assistant cook even dropped the pot that he was holding as he stared at the emerald-eyed lady. It cluttered on the floor and echoed with a bang. They all gaped in shock.

All of them except…

"Oh how cute! You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend, young Master!" His Nana exclaimed excitedly. "And such a lovely thing, too! You are probably meeting her secretly here to avoid the press." The woman clutched her chest. "Oh…how romantic. I never thought you had it in you." She bounced her stout self towards Sakura and gave her one of her bone-crashing hugs.

"No…Nana…it's not that." Syaoran tried correcting but the woman was all over Sakura. He looked desperately towards the rest of the kitchen staff.

"Nana! Are you blind? Don't you know who that girl is?" One of the older chefs called out from where he was.

The jolly woman blinked. "Hmmm? What do you mean?" She glanced behind her back and saw the expression on everyone's faces. She looked at Syaoran and noticed that he was biting his lip. She frowned and looked up at the girl she was hugging.

"Who are you, child?" She asked.

The auburn-haired lady gave Syaoran a side glance before answering. "I am…" He nodded. "…I am Kinomoto Sakura." She smiled and slightly bowed her head. "Pleased to meet you."

Nana's mouth dropped open. She looked at her young master for confirmation and he once again nodded his head. She released Sakura and stepped back. She didn't utter a word for a moment. Until…

"**YOU ARE DATING THE KINOMOTO PRINCESS**!" She clasped her face.

Syaoran almost lost his balance as his nana's voice boomed throughout the kitchen. He quickly hugged the stout woman. "Sssssh…Nana…not so loud. People eating in the café might hear you."

Wei, at the mention of this, gestured for one the gaping waiters to take a look outside. The staff did what he was instructed and came back saying that the cashier personnel reported of not hearing anything she can make out.

Syaoran gave out a breath of relief.

The stout woman in his arms looked up at him in shock but miraculously, her startled expression was replaced by a wide grin.

"Ohhhhhhh you naughty naughty boy!" She waved her finger in front of his face.

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked.

"Finally victimized by cupid's most lethal arrow, I see." She said dreamily.

"WHAT?"

His nana looked at him thoughtfully. "His most lethal arrow." She repeated as she reached out and pinched both of his cheeks hard. "**The one that shall make you crave the very thing that is forbidden to you**."

Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or be embarrassed in the whole thing. She can't believe that she was actually seeing all of these and even end up being a part of it.

The jolly woman let go of Syaoran's cheeks and hopped towards Sakura. "He is not **lusting** for you, is he?"

"H-o..hoe!"

"NANA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO VULGAR!" Syaoran yelped in desperation.

"Oh there is nothing to be shy about. I think compatibility in bed is very important in a relationship." She nodded with a serious face.

"A-no…" Sakura sweatdropped. "I think you got it all wrong."

"YES. YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG." Syaoran butted in. "**I am not dating her**."

"You're not?" Nana looked disappointed.

"What's with the disappointed face?" It was obvious that the Li was starting to lose his temper. "Don't tell me that you actually approve of me dating a Kinomoto!"

"As long as you're happy, dear, I am happy." She sighed dreamily. "I think the forbidden love will spice things up."

A nerve popped out of Syaoran's head. "You are impossible, Nana! Utterly, impossible! Wei-san, help me!"

Wei cleared his throat. "I would love to, Li-sama, but unfortunately I do not know the details of your affiliation with Miss Kinomoto."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that." Syaoran remarked grimly.

All this time, the rest of the people in the kitchen were stunned and watching the scene before.

"Wow. This is like a show." One of the female assistant cook whispered to the man beside her.

"You kidding me? This is better than those drama series shown in TV." The man whispered back.

"Dear…" The stout woman turned her attention back to the emerald-eyed guest.

"Hai…?"

"Are you fertile?" The woman boldly asked.

"NANA!" Syaoran exclaimed and pulled Sakura away. "Weren't you listening? I told you that we are not dating! She is here for business."

"Yes, dear…whatever you say." The woman cooed.

"Okay, that's it. We're leaving. Wei-san, where's the lounge?" He asked the older man.

"At the usual hidden corridor, Li-sama, and then turned right…first oak door to the left."

"Thank you, Wei-san." And he pulled Sakura with him.

Once walking at the said corridor, Nana's voice called out after them.

"**Make sure you give him at least two children! Even more than that we'll be good! He's going to need a lot of heirs with all that wealth."** The jolly woman remarked with much love.

"NANA!"

* * *

Sakura was trying desperately to keep herself from laughing as she sat comfortably in a sofa. They arrived at the said lounge and Syaoran's face cannot be painted the moment he locked the oak door and stood there for a moment like a thief who just escaped a bunch of policemen. 

"What?" He asked annoyingly at her.

"Nothing." She replied in a casual tone, but the side of her lips was twitching. This didn't escape her companion's quick eyes.

"You're laughing." He said grimly.

"I am not." She lied.

"You think that was funny! You think the thought of a Li and Kinomoto together as a couple is funny!" He exclaimed. The horror depicted on his face was so amusing that Sakura finally cannot restrain herself and burst out laughing.

The man gaped at her as her fruitful laughter swam around the room.

"Haha…I'm so sorry…" She said in between laughs. "…I know that the idea was too outrageous to entertain in ones thoughts but I couldn't get rid of those scenes back there with your nanny." She continued laughing until tears overflowed from her eyes. "Oh God…imagine…" She motioned one hand towards the chestnut-haired man. "…the great…" Then she made an exaggerated serious/fearsome look on her face. "…powerful and most feared Damaski-is and the elite Li Syaoran for that matter…actually has this kind of backstage relationship with these people." She kept on laughing.

"I can't believe that you actually thought that this is amusing." He remarked.

"Eh? You sounded like me during that time you were bargaining for my day." She gave her clever look. "Now, you know the feeling."

"Fine. If that is the point you want to make me realize then you win. I get it okay." He stomped across the room and pulled the curtain which separated the other room.

"Not really. It was just a random comment." Then, she laughed once more.

Syaoran's eyes twitched. "You do realize that in a way, she was harassing you verbally."

Sakura blinked. "Harassing me?"

"Are you deaf? She was actually asking you out directly if you're fertile or will you give me children. Don't you consider that as harassment?" He pointed out to her.

"Hoe!" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But I think the 'lust' thing was referred to you, though."

Once again, Syaoran's face cannot be painted. This made Sakura laugh even more.

"I'm so sorry." She said while brushing away the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I think she was so adorable and jolly that no matter what she says, I can't bring myself to be angry with her. You are so fortunate to have her."

Syaoran was silent for a moment. "Yes, I am truly fortunate to have her." He said in a serious tone.

Sakura gave him a warm smile. Such a smile made her emerald eyes glimmer. Syaoran, for a brief moment, thought of them as mesmerizing. It was the type where anyone can get lost in its deep rare color.

_Tavenzouh is one lucky guy. _Then, he kicked himself when he realized what he was thinking. _Where the hell did that came from?_

"I'm…I'm tired." He said instead. "I'll be staying in the next room." He closed his eyes and turned his back at her. "We'll just wait until Eriol and your friend gets here. After that, we can formally break off our partnership and go on with our lives. Just forget whatever you saw and found out about me and I shall do the same with you." He stepped inside the adjacent room of the lounge and closed the curtain. "You can order any food or drink you want. It will be my treat for bothering you this much." After that, she heard nothing more from him.

Sakura became silent. The incident in the kitchen might have lightened her mood and even broke the ice between them, but it did not get rid of their present problem.

But was it really a problem? Now that she was left alone, Sakura finally got the chance to recall last night's and this morning's events. So many things happened in such a short time.

_I…don't think I have any grave feelings to even consider everything as a problem. _She deduced to herself. _I think…I've already accepted the fact that Damaski-is is Li Syaoran. _She sighed. _Then, why do I feel so heavy? _She glanced towards the white curtain.

**_It's because…everything is going to end the moment his lawyer gets here. _**Something inside her answered for her.

_Hoe!_

_**You don't know how he is going to break the partnership but anything is possible with Helroi Damaski-is…with Li Syaoran.**_

_I don't understand. I should be happy that I won't be dealing with a Li anymore. _She told herself with a determined face.

_**But are you really happy?**_

Sakura bent her head and looked at her hands.

_**Why don't you answer?**_

She sighed.

_This is all wrong. Everything was all wrong right from the start. _

_**Do you feel it wrong?**_

Sakura's shoulders slumped down. _No. _She answered. _And I don't know why…I feel that way._

_**I know why.**_

_Really?_

_**Yes.**_

_Why?_

_**Do I really need to spell it out for you?**_

Sakura stared blankly at the space before her. Her eyes looked as if she was trying to find something, then finally a smile curved back on her lips.

"I see." She murmured.

And with that she stood up and walked over the closed curtain. She slowly drew it open and peered inside. She saw Li Syaoran seated lazily on the couch; sleeping. She smiled and entered the room. She sat beside him yet faced him with her legs tucked beneath her. He seemed to have fallen in deep slumber that he didn't open his eyes when she took off her sandals and let it land on the floor with a thud. She observed him for a moment.

He looked so tired and weary with his rugged hair and tucked out shirt. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed steadily.

"You must be…out of your mind to this…Kinomoto Sakura." She said to herself.

Nevertheless, she flipped her phone open and dialed a number.

"Hello George." Sakura greeted the person who picked up the line. She paused as her beloved butler went on his daily routine of checking up on her. "Sad to say, George…I am not with Tomoyo. I am with Damaski-is." She paused once more. "Yes…with Li Syaoran." Another pause. "I am fine…I shall tell you everything later but for now…there is something I need you to do for me. I didn't bring my laptop so you need to log on as me." Another pause as the man spoke in the other end. "Yes, George. " She nodded. "This is a fragile matter, so it is important that you do everything as per my instruction." She bit her lower lip as she glanced at the sleeping man before her. "So listen carefully. These are the steps that I want you to do…"

* * *

Syaoran heard a faint sound lingering in his ears. It was as if someone was whispering closely to him. 

"Li…" The sound said.

"Hmmm?" He murmured sleepily.

"Li…" It came again.

He yawned yet his eyes remained closed. A familiar flowery scent danced in his nostrils. He smiled lazily and turned to his side and snuggled closer to the scent. "Agatha…" He murmured. _What a nice dream… _

He felt something move away but its enticing scent made his body follow it.

"Li…wake up, Li."

He groaned. "Five more minutes…" He whispered and felt his face land on something soft. He heard a sharp in take of breath as he did so.

"Umm…" A voice full of hesitation lightly murmured. "Li…you need to wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"You need to wake up right now! Li!"

That final urge finally made Syaoran's eyes flutter open. "Wha--?"

He still felt sleepy and was tempted to remain in his comfortable position but the view which met his eyes was unexpected that he had to cut off his slumber. He saw himself staring at a fair white neck in such a close gap. He backed away his head to look at the person he seemed to have fallen asleep on.

Emerald orbs met his eyes.

"Kinomoto." He said with a gasp.

"Li." She spoke in a faint voice.

His gasp doubled when he realized that almost half of his body was leaning against the girl. He even found his arm across her lap with his hand resting on top of her knee. He quickly removed it and jumped away, startled, which caused him to edge farther the sofa and fall on the carpeted floor.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his back.

"Hoe! Are you alright?" Sakura's cherry voice filled his ears once again. She was sitting with her legs tucked beneath her in the cushioned seat. She wasn't seating properly so she need to hold the backrest of the sofa to avoid loosing her balance as she looked down at him.

"I'm…I'm…" Syaoran stammered. He seemed to be doing so a lot since that morning. He shook his head to get his focus back.

"What are you doing here!" He started to question. "Weren't you supposed to be in the other room? I didn't ask for two rooms for nothing, you know. And…and…for how long have I been…have I been…" He couldn't get himself to say it.

Sakura made a cute pouting face. "Ummm…so many questions. I don't think I want to answer all of them."

"What!"

She giggled and squeezed his nose like how Nana did before. "You were so difficult to wake up." She had all the advantage since she was up there and he was down on the floor.

"Hey!" He protested at her unexpected gesture. "Don't you dare make fun of me."

"I am not making fun of you. It's the truth." Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura hurriedly spoke once again. "Your lawyer called and I answered it since you are sleeping like a log." She dangled his phone in front of him and showed him the call log which was still flashing on the screen.

"Eriol?" His face suddenly went serious. "It's about time he did." He reached for his phone. "Where are they anyway?"

"He said his phone's battery got drained and he needed to charge it, so he went home."

"He went home? With your friend?" Syaoran couldn't believe that the lawyer had time to play around with a girl. Then his conscience spoke. _Like you didn't try. _He remembered that incident in the car. He felt hot inside but eventually tried pushing the thoughts out and focus in the present situation.

"That's impossible. I called his apartment three times and no one answered." He pointed out.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. That's what he said. In fact, Tomoyo said the same thing."

"Oh so you finally able to talk to your friend. Guess she was alright after all."

"She said she was fine. But there is something in her voice that didn't sound right." Sakura looked thoughtfully. "Even so, she reassured me, so I shall not worry for now." She said cheerfully.

"O-kay…" Syaoran stared at the young lady in front of him. For some reason he felt that something was not right as well. It was the same feeling he often got whenever Agatha did something big inside InterVEST.

Apparently, the girl noticed his stare. "What?" She asked innocently.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "**What did you do?"** It was one of his authoritative tones; the one that implied business and purely business.

Sakura gave him a mischievous smile. "You know what? I really find you moody."

"Huh?"

"You seem to have a knack of changing from one attitude to another." She placed her hand under her chin. "It's either that or you are battling something inside of you that is making you alter your decision."

Syaoran frowned. "Where are you leading at?"

"That can be a hindrance, Li." She remarked. "A hindrance to a businessman like yourself."

"What did you do?" He asked again. Inside, he was getting nervous. Agatha was playful inside the game but once she stared talking seriously, it could only mean that she had gotten herself involved with something out of the ordinary.

"You strike me as a dedicated person in your work, and to think that you are moodily backing away from one of the biggest projects in the business world is truly unacceptable."

Syaoran gave a chuckled. "Are you actually lecturing me?"

"**No." **The intensity of her voice matched the glare she suddenly shot him. He was taken aback for a moment. "I am just saying that I am utterly disappointed with you for getting affected with something as trivial as getting hurt with something I just said."

Syaoran frowned. "Now listen here, Kinomoto, haven't I cleared that up? What made you think that it has something to do with what you just said? That will be too highly of you to even think that…"

"…a Li such as yourself will listen to what a Kinomoto would say." She finished for him. "Is that what had been pissing you inside? You just say you weren't affected because you don't really want to accept the truth that your decisions were indeed influenced by a Kinomoto. Who are you trying to convince, Li? Me or yourself?"

"Kinomoto…I…uh…"

But Sakura placed a hand in front of his face. "Stop. I am not finished yet."

Syaoran blinked.

"If that's the case then I shall tell you something." With a determined look she glared at the chestnut-haired man. "**I don't see any Kinomoto or Li inside the game**."

"Excuse me?" He thought he didn't catch that last sentence.

Sakura leaned forward. "InterVEST, as much as I hate to admit it, had been real for me. The game itself woke up many aspects in my life that it is no longer _'just a game' _for me. For all I care, it had been more meaningful than my life in the real world and I am ashamed that someone that I've respected all this time inside it, had thought of it as _'kid's stuff' _considering that that person is a veteran player!" Then, she raised an arm and pointed a finger straight at his face. "**I won't have you**…" She said shakily. "…**insult InterVEST that way**!"

"Agatha…" He whispered. The name slipped out of his lips. For the second time that day, the Kinomoto princess image seemed to have left and he saw his rival once again.

"Yes…call me Agatha if that suits you. I shall call you Damaski-is if you want me to. So you will be reminded that **our families do not exist inside the game**!"

"…" He was dumbfounded for a moment.

"I do not know about your side, but not one person I am related to by blood even bothered checking what this whole InterVEST thing is. They might have attended the launch but it was for formality and social sake only."

Syaoran's eyes dropped down as he remembered his conversation with his sister at the hospital.

Sakura kept on talking. "So as far as I am concerned…there is no Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran inside the game. **There is only Agatha and Helroi Damaski-is**." She exclaimed.

He just looked at her silently, but inside…he was once again debating himself regarding the reopened issue.

"You…" She looked away for a moment as it was obvious that she was having difficulty in actually saying it, but nevertheless she continued. "…you told me last night that whether you like it or not…I've become a part of your dreams." Her hand clutched her skirt; her eyes still avoided his. "I…I don't exactly know what that means, Li. To be a part of someone else's dream…but…" She bit her lip. "…I am certain about something…"

Then she glanced back at the man on the floor. She directly looked at his questioning amber eyes.

"…all this time that I've been involved with you…all this time…without even realizing it…" Her voice became soft and less stressed. "…**your dreams**… **became my dreams as well**."

Syaoran looked at her wide-eyed for the immediate shock of hearing her say something like that.

Her determined expression crept back on her face. "So you are insane if you think that I shall let go of SkyLark just like that. It took two people to bind the partnership, Li…**TWO. **I don't know what you were planning to do to unplug the whole thing, but one thing I am sure of…any contract needs at least two signatures to legalized the agreement. Therefore, you will need two signatures as well, Li. Yours and mine **to break **the merge we both did." She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I've got news for you. **I am not**…I repeat…**NOT going to sign** anything that shall demolish SkyLark."

And with that she stood up, wore her discarded sandals and proceeded to the door.

The business man was still as her words sunk inside him. He looked lost but eventually realized that Sakura was leaving the lounge.

"Hey! Wait…" He scrambled to his feet and went after the girl.

Sakura was already walking in the hidden corridor by the time he was able to catch up.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I am going to meet your lawyer somewhere else to get my car and bestfriend." She answered casually.

"What!" He was a step beside her. "Where exactly is this place? You might get seen and…"

"There is nothing to worry about. It is the very same place George and I used during our 'little' introductory meeting in Central Park."

"But why meet there? Isn't that far from here?"

"For some reason your lawyer was driving from the other side of town. Meeting them there will be the fastest way." She remarked.

"Don't tell me you are going to take Eriol's car."

"No, I'm not. I'm going to commute."

"What!"

She gave him a hurt look. "I know how to use a public vehicle, Li. I'm not a spoiled brat, you know."

"That is not what I meant."

But she waved her hand. "Whatever."

"Is it safe for someone like you to use a public transport?"

"Aw I'm touched, Li. Getting worried for the sake of your enemy." Then, she threw him a glare. "It is better than dealing with a confused individual like you." She snobbishly turned her head away. "Talk to me when you're back to your old self coz I'd rather talk to that person I've met online, so just beep me if he's back."

She pushed the door leading to the kitchen and stepped inside. Everyone who saw their scene earlier was there. And that very same group of people noticed her entering followed by their young master. The chaotic kitchen grew silent once more.

Sakura smiled then walked at the center.

"I know all of you are probably puzzled as to what I am doing here." She started to say. "I think it is safe to deduce that this guy…" She pointed at Syaoran. "…didn't really give a good explanation. So to make a long story short, I shall properly introduce myself."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura." She mustered her sweetest smile. "**And** **I am Agatha."**

Everyone was speechless and dumbfounded. Another pot dropped down on the floor and clanged in the kitchen's four walls. Sakura took a bow and proceeded to the double doors which lead to the back entrance.

But before she left she threw another glance at the gaping Syaoran. "And don't follow. I am fine by myself." Then, she mysteriously grinned at him. "You should be taking care of more important things. Like for example…um…watching the 12 o'clock news." She waved a goodbye and disappeared in the pathway.

Syaoran just stood there. He didn't attempt to follow the auburn-haired lady. Something told him that he should stay.

_What did you do this time, Agatha? _He thought to himself.

"Master Li! Master Li!" A young waiter came barging inside the kitchen.

"What is it, Ming?" Wei asked when Syaoran didn't attempt to answer the teen's call.

"I think Master Li should watch the news." He said.

Syaoran looked at Wei and frowned. He immediately strode outside to the café's bar where a TV hung from the ceiling. The curious kitchen staff followed him out. People eating in the café were stunned to see Li Syaoran came out of the kitchen together with a small mob of people behind.

The 12 o'clock news was just getting aired.

"Turn that up, Elizabeth." Wei instructed.

"Hai." The young girl in the counter said and increased the volume.

**------12 o'clock News Report--------**

**Female Reporter**: My oh my…yesterday and today had been quite exciting for all of us.

**Male Reporter**: That's truly so, Candice. So many unexpected events had happened in the past 24 hours.

**Female Reporter**: You said it, Walter. And even now as we stand in front of InterVEST's satellite office…you can just feel the intensity of this new incident.

**Male Reporter: **At first, we were all stunned at the announcement last night about InterVEST's new scheme which entwined the real world with its virtual city. Next we were all astounded as we found out the real identities of the player of this controversial game.

**Female Reporter: **And to think that most of them are prominent people, Walter!

**Male Reporter: **Indeed and the most popular one was none other than Helroi Damaski-is who turned out to Li Syaoran in real life.

**Female Reporter: **I am swooning, Walter.

**Male Reporter: **Well you are not the only one, Candice. I think most of the elite businessmen in real life are having a heart attack considering that Li Syaoran was the very first one to pass the binding contract between him and the rogue, Agatha to qualify for first entry to the virtual city of Arakkis.

**Female Reporter: **May I remind you that Agatha is no longer a rogue, Walter. She had finally registered as a player.

**Male Reporter: **Quite surprising, I think…considering that she paid no interest to these kinds of serious things before.

**Female Reporter: **Do you think that what just happened right might have been Damaski-is' aka Li Syaoran's enticing offer that had made her register?

**Male Reporter: **Could be, Candice but then again we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

**Female Reporter: **To our televiewers, as you can see in the background…there are lots of business people crowding in front of InterVEST asking on whether or not what SkyLark, the corporation formed by the merge of Damaski-is and Agatha's ingame assets, did was valid or not.

**Male Reporter: **Apparently, SkyLark started with the combined net power of these two powerful players and getting themselves settled in the new virtual city, but as of 11 o'clock this morning, real life stock market quotes went crazy as SkyLark started acquiring **ten prominent businesses** inside the game...**consecutively**.

**Female Reporter: **I didn't quite get that, Walter. Can you kindly elaborate more?

**Male Reporter: **The first basic thing to do once you possessed a pass to enter the city of Arakkis was to find a place to become your headquarters and settle in.

**Female Reporter: **Uh-huh.

**Male Reporter: **Well couples weren't supposed to be really battling another for stocks until they got a feel of the whole 3D environment and business rules of the virtual city.

**Female Reporter: **Did SkyLark battled for the stocks?

**Male Reporter: **You got in right, Candice. The moment, SkyLark set foot in this new virtual city in InterVEST…it immediately started spreading its wings and entered the stock exchange, which I would like to remind you is now connected with real life assets, and starting taking over.

**Female Reporter: **Oh my.

**Male Reporter: **10 established companies went down one by one in the hands of SkyLark until came to the time that they have to sell their shares to SkyLark.

**Female Reporter: **And this happened for the past hour?

**Male Reporter: **Believe it or not, it did.

**Female Reporter: **These companies that now belongs to SkyLark…are they really that big?

**Male Reporter: **We haven't got the complete list yet but I believe St. Michael's General Hospital and Zander Telecoms were one of these business institutions.

**Female Reporter: **Wow.

**Male Reporter: **Sad to say, Candice, 'Wow' is not the word these businessmen behind us think. They've rushed to InterVEST office to complain to what SkyLark just did, but unfortunately they were in vain.

**Female Reporter: **What do you mean, Walter?

**Male Reporter: **InterVEST officials said that SkyLark didn't break any rules. They said that it took over the shares of these companies fair and square as per rule of their game. They also stressed out that it may seemed unethical to the real world but the fact remains that these establishments signed a contract and are aware that they are exposing themselves in the battles of the game. It may seem too soon and out of the ordinary that a new arrival in the virtual city would be able to grasp the logic that fast but then again…

**Female Reporter: **Nothings normal with **Li Syaoran**. (she finished for him)

**Male Reporter: **You said it, Candice.

**Female Reporter: **So what's next for these people behind us, Walter?

**Male Reporter: **(shakes head) They just have to accept things and try to catch up with the lion called SkyLark.

**Female Reporter: **My oh my, ladies and gentlemen. Looks like the game InterVEST will hold more surprises. It gives one the feeling of getting thrown in the middle of a chaotic war…survival of the fittest…this deed of SkyLark had made us realized.

**Male Reporter: **This is no longer a game. This is another weapon given unconsciously to its players.

**Female Reporter: **And SkyLark had a head start widening its gap from the others.

**Male Reporter: **Will **Li Syaoran go for the total kill**?

**Female Reporter: **Well that is something…all of us must wait and see.

-------------------------------------------

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. He can't believe what he just heard. Around him, the noisy café grew silent with all eyes fixed on him. He looked at them with bewildered eyes.

"I…I didn't do anything." His voice almost came out a whisper.

But he only got stares.

"Wei-san…" He slowly placed a hand around the old man's shoulders.

"Yes, Li-sama?"

"I think…I need to borrow your laptop." He said.

"Of course, Sir."

He raked his fingers in his hair. "I really think I should go online…**now**."

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Two: "Someone Suspects"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Did you guys enjoy my longest chapter ever? Lolz This took a while to get updated. Yeah, I know. Haha. I got hooked in writing 'Covens'…such an exciting story in my opinion. It's either that or there isn't too much drama in my life lately to reflect on 'Inc's conflicts. I really want to end this story as soon as possible. I hope the complicated storyline will allow me to.

Once again, I thank everyone who reviewed or even those who patiently waited. New people (reviewers) make themselves known from one new chapter to another. I am so happy that you guys think of my story highly. I rejoice for reaching 300 reviews milestone!

I don't think I would be able to finish this fic by the end of November. Even so, things will wind up again since the second climax' prelude had started. As for the spoilers I've placed before, they are still going to be included but in the future chapters. I didn't particularly say which future chapter, so I would like to correct that if some of you thought it would be added in the chapter before. I believe I mentioned that it will still depend on how the flow shall take me. But don't worry; they are looming quite fine in the horizon. lolz

Hope you guys will still be there despite my slow updates. I'll be applying the alternate updating of each fic once again. I wish this time I would be able to stick to it.

BTW…have you guys read fanfiction dot net's announcement? Yup, it was confirmed that no more answering questions via author's note. Instead, they placed this cool feature of directly replying to the reviewer (must be a registered user) which will be sent via email. Same process when you guys click the 'send message' link in an author's profile to send a message directly in their inbox. Nice, huh? I've tried doing this to some of you. Hope it worked.

As usual…R and R …please…I beg all of you. Haha.

_(Someone said in a review before that I'd better update or else I will lose a reviewer. Well then, I shall use that same logic, but instead I would put it like this:_

"_Place a review or else, lose an authoress!"_

_lolz)_


	23. Someone Suspects

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

**Female Reporter: **My oh my, ladies and gentlemen. Looks like the game InterVEST will hold more surprises. It gives one the feeling of getting thrown in the middle of a chaotic war…survival of the fittest…this deed of SkyLark had made us realized.

**Male Reporter: **This is no longer a game. This is another weapon given unconsciously to its players.

**Female Reporter: **And SkyLark had a head start widening its gap from the others.

**Male Reporter: **Will **Li Syaoran go for the total kill**?

**Female Reporter: **Well that is something…all of us must wait and see.

-------------------------------------------

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. He can't believe what he just heard. Around him, the noisy café grew silent with all eyes fixed on him. He looked at them with bewildered eyes.

"I…I didn't do anything." His voice almost came out a whisper.

But he only got stares.

"Wei-san…" He slowly placed a hand around the old man's shoulders.

"Yes, Li-sama?"

"I think…I need to borrow your laptop." He said.

"Of course, Sir."

He raked his fingers in his hair. "I really think I should go online…**now**."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "Someone Suspects" **

**  
**

The sound of a nearby drill rang throughout the construction site as its metal hands pounded against the cement. Its power vibrated against the earth causing the workers to find something to hold onto. The heat of the sun stung against their backs as they waited for the machine to correct their error. Yellow protection helmets glistened as heads started to nod. Amongst all, two tall figures stood out. It was apparent that they were wearing different kind of clothes, corporate type ones compared to the gray jumper worn by the construction workers.

"I hope this will do it right." The dark-haired one remarked.

"Don't worry, Touya. According to my calculations…it will." His companion answered.

Touya sighed. "I can't believe that you actually overlooked it, Yukito. This is the first time you actually made a mistake." He placed a hand on his hips as he examined the difference between the structure built before him and the one in his design.

The two friends were currently at the Kinomoto Developers Corp's most recent site. It was another hopeless-looking dump site being rehabilitated into a golf course. Yes, a golf course. Kinomoto Fujitaka stroke again with his outrageous plans. His son could only heave a sigh. Even so, everything seemed to be getting well until Yukito made a terrible and much unexpected error.

Yukito smiled apologetically as he scratched his head. "I'm really sorry, Touya. I didn't know why I slipped."

Touya smirked. "Forget it. It's not like you are always like this. If you screw up once every eight years, that's fine by me."

"Even so…" The silver-haired man glanced at the huge structure that was supposed to handle an underground water system to support Touya's luscious green landscape and steel artwork frame at the entrance. A tiny misassumption below deformed the thing on top, hence, making the difficult design of the unicorn trapped inside the mist-like formation of steel stuck out like some kind of sculpture detached from the wall instead of blending in. "…it did much damage to your beautiful design, Touya."

The taller man waved his hand. "No need for you to go all devastated about it. Like what I said…it is not everyday that you screw up."

Yukito's eyes traveled down the rough surface of the cement-clad ground. No matter what Touya said, he still felt bad about the whole thing, mainly because he knew that his mind really wasn't where it was supposed to be.

Then, where exactly was this mind of his?

A frown unconsciously crept on his forehead. It was rare for him to actually furrow his brows, but he could no longer contain the anxiousness that had grown inside him.

It has been three days…

…since InterVEST announced the so-called ultimate patch which rocked the whole business world.

It has been three days…

…since Li Syaoran was finally revealed as Helroi Damaski-is.

It has been three days…

…since the said player submitted his and Agatha's marriage contract which made them the very first citizens of the new virtual city of Arakkis; hence gave SkyLark, the corporation which was a result of their merge, a head start in the unending battle of stocks and trades online.

Yet…_it has been merely two days…_

…_since Yulleses Grevor contacted me and dropped an offer of alliance to bring the great Li Syaoran aka Helroi Damaski-is down. _

Yukito took a deep breath.

The older man suggested that they find Agatha's true identity and convince her to divorce Damaski-is using Section 41, which will make the tenacious player lose many real world assets considering that right from the start, he was betting on real money and not just game gold. He was given twenty-four hours to decide, but it only took him a couple of hours to come up with an answer.

He said **'NO'** to Grevor.

And his answer still remained 'No' even when Skylark started acquiring ten companies simultaneously like a tiger in hiding and suddenly jumping at a group of antelopes; gnawing them down one by one. It was unexpected but entirely possible. People would have freaked out but instead they got angry since it was the abominable Li Syaoran that was behind it. Probably even pissed as to why they didn't even think of the strategy first.

_Even so…_ Yukito thought. _…it was no longer my problem. _

He was not interested with the new city. He was not a businessman after all.

_I'm an engineer. _He reminded himself.

If his character once became affiliated with Damaski-is, all of those possibilities might have been an option, but everything went down the drain the moment he found out about the veteran player's true identity. Now, **he played InterVEST only as a game and nothing more**. This was what he kept telling himself all this time.

Then, how come…**he felt uncomfortable inside**?

"Ah, there you go!" Touya's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmmm…?" Yukito murmured blankly.

The taller man arched a brow as he looked at him strangely. "You really are spacing out." He remarked then pointed at the dig before them. "I was commenting on the output the drill made which made it possible for the pipelines to form evenly underneath."

"Oh!" Yukito checked apologetically which erased the frown on his face.

"Eh?" Touya crossed his arms. "And here I was thinking that you were frowning because you were in deep thought in regards to the activities in front of you and might be planning ahead or meticulously watching over the worker's tasks…but it seems that your mind is far away." His friend glanced at him intently.

Yukito just smiled and slightly bowed his head. "I'm really sorry, Touya. I don't know what's happening to me lately." Inside, he silently wished that he wouldn't be this transparent to the other man who seemed to have a knack in pinpointing his troubled moments. Then again, he was glad that Touya couldn't read thoughts. _Heaven knows what his reaction will be. _He thought.

"Oh look!" He suddenly remarked cheerfully. "It seems like it is going as planned. I told you it's going to work." He followed his words with a light chuckle.

Touya looked like he was about to say something serious, but eventually closed his mouth and glanced towards the construction. He gave a small smirk. "That's what I've been trying to say to you all this time."

Yukito smiled once more. He was relieved that his friend didn't pursue the topic, but for this long that he had known Touya, it would probably be brought up again later.

* * *

"Okay, spill it. Tell me what's bothering you." Touya slumped back on his seat and tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for the silver-haired man to speak. 

It was minutes after noon and the construction whistle had long past blew which indicated lunch break for every fellow at the project site. Both men decided to eat in a fairly-styled restaurant in a shopping centre a few kilometers from the construction area. Normally, they would dine somewhere along the vicinity of the site, but since things were looking up, they were done for that day and left the workers to do their job.

Yukito glanced outside the glass window and pretended to observe the shoppers who passed by. Internally, he was debating on what to tell his friend. He knew that sooner or later, the dark-haired man will reopen the subject.

"Well?" Touya asked once more. He eyed the man before him intently and expected for him to start narrating, but instead, the silver-haired man just smiled cheerfully at him. Any trace of troublesome marks on his face was extinguished.

"It's nothing, Touya." Yukito remarked with his voice full of its usual gentleness and ease. "Really…it is really nothing."

"Hum?" But his friend didn't look convinced.

Yukito tilted his head in an apologetic manner. "Perhaps I was just tired and stressed out. I've been doing a lot of things lately. Maybe, I just need some rest or something."

Touya's mouth was set in a grim line as he stared at the man before him. "I am aware that this is one of father's hard projects. It should be causing stress to both of us; then again…this isn't the toughest project he had laid upon us. We have tackled more difficult ones in the past." He pointed out.

Yukito scratched the back of his head in another apologetic gesture. "It was just really one of those days when everything goes wrong, Touya. Again, I am sorry."

By this time, a frown became evident on Touya's forehead. It was acceptable that Yukito was also capable of making mistakes. He was just a human after all. What was troubling him was the way his friend furrowed his brows back at the site and started drifting away at the matter at hand. Yukito having such expression was very rare…really, really rare. He had known the man for many years now and he had only seen him doing that twice, excluding the event earlier. And for both occasions, it was either due to unpleasant things or troublesome thoughts. So now, as he looked at his friend, Touya wondered which it was. Then again, Yukito was keeping a solid wall this time. He had kept on denying what it was that was troubling him, unlike before, he had openly consulted Touya.

"Oh…food's here." Yukito's light voice broke Touya's trail of thought.

"Yeah…" Touya gestured thanks to the waiter who brought it and watched as Yukito dug into his plate. _Well, at least he still hasn't lost his appetite. _He thought. _Maybe, I shouldn't worry and wait till he is comfortable enough to tell me._

Yukito glanced up as he sensed an intense stare from the other man. "Hmmm?" He blinked at him.

But Touya only smiled side wards. "Nothing." And with that he started eating the food that was placed in front of him.

* * *

"I can't believe that she actually did this!" Syaoran exclaimed exasperatingly to his lawyer as he threw a stack of papers on top of his desk. 

It had been a couple of days since SkyLark started acquiring ten known companies within an hour's time span. It had been a couple of days since SkyLark made the news…

…together with his name up in front as the notorious cold-blooded businessman.

The young Li ruffled his chestnut hair briskly and slumped down on the leather executive chair with traces of desperation on his eyes.

"Everyone thought it was me, Eriol! When all this time it was that blasted Kinomoto's doing!" He gestured his arms on the air; obviously troubled with the whole scenario, but the other man just sighed and remained calmly seated on a chair in front of the president's table.

"Yes…yes…you've been shouting that over and over again for two days now." The blue-haired lawyer remarked as he took his glasses off and started wiping it with a piece of white cloth.

"Ha!" Syaoran suddenly perked up from his chair and pointed a finger at his friend. "You can't fool me with that composed attitude of yours. I know deep inside you are also highly bothered as well due to the fact that you are doing that thing you always do with your glasses in such situations." He pertained to Eriol's habit of cleaning his glasses out of no where.

But the man denied. "Nonsense. There was just a little dirt in my spectacles that I needed to this."

Syaoran sank back on his chair with a look of disdain on his face. "Yeah right." He said sarcastically. "Liar." He hissed.

The other man seemed surprised with this sudden childish behavior from the alleged businessman. "Oh? You are really this troubled then?" He arched an inquiring brow. "It is rare for your mood to slipped this much." He laughed and wore his glasses once more.

"This is not a funny thing, Eriol!" Syaoran snapped. This time, anger flashed across his eyes.

"Hey," The lawyer placed his hands in front of him defensively. "It's not like I didn't warn you. I've asked you many times before…if you really are sure in forging an alliance with Agatha. I told you right from the start that she wasn't even your ally in InterVEST, so don't look that angry with me."

The younger man had his mouth set in a grim line, but nevertheless he riveted back into a less hostile demeanor. "Yeah…you are right." He murmured as he dropped his head on his oak desk and buried his face on his hands to continue his gloomy atmosphere.

Upon seeing this, Eriol sighed and crossed his legs. "I don't see why you are being so down. I mean…it's not like you have a good sweet reputation anyway. People called you worse in the past. I don't get it as to why you are very bothered this time." He pointed out.

"**Because I didn't do it!**" The Li exclaimed once more as he banged his palms on the table which made some papers scatter.

"Ho-hum?" Eriol looked at Syaoran slyly. "Is that a plead of innocence?"

"Of course, it is! What else would it be?" The younger man replied.

"Oh…I don't know…" The lawyer lingered. "…that statement of yours can also imply a _'Why didn't I think of that?_' or _'Why does she has to be the one to get to do such a entertaining thing first?'_"

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. "Are you actually saying that I am acting this way because I'm envious of her for being wittier than I am in executing such a bold task before I can even think about it?"

Eriol smiled tauntingly. "Yes."

Syaoran threw his hands on the air. "I can't believe this! I can't believe that you are actually taking her side on this one."

"I'm not taking her side." The lawyer said firmly. "I'm just pointing out a possible source of that frustrated emotion of yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use that psychology thing you often use in court on me?" He gritted his teeth. "That is so irritating."

"It is only irritating when the reason is true." Eriol pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Well it is **NOT** true." Syaoran stressed. His patience was obviously going to snap.

But the other man continued his taunting. "Or was it perhaps because she is a Kinomoto? It would only mean that **a Kinomoto beat you to it**?" Eriol remarked while rubbing his chin.

Syaoran gritted his teeth at the mention of the alleged name. He clutched the papers under his hand hard. "Damn. I wouldn't be in this kind of situation if you just arrived on time!"

The lawyer blinked. "It wasn't my fault that our only means of communication bailed out on us. If I was only in my own car, I would have been more equipped. Besides…I thought we had all things planned out? How should I know that you are going to change your mind the very last minute?" Then, he eyed the younger man more closely. "I wonder what kind of argument the two of you had to make such a brisk decision on your side. You seem so sure of yourself before we parted ways that day. Correct me if I am wrong, but you looked very happy that you are going to spend one whole day with her."

"Yes. You are wrong. I am not happy at all." Syaoran looked away. "Why should a Li be happy in spending time with a long-time family enemy like her-a Kinomoto?" His voice came out unexpectedly weak despite the promise of strong argument of his words.

"It didn't seem to bother you before." Eriol, once again, pointed out.

"How can you say that? Didn't the truth shock me before?" Syaoran replied.

"Indeed it shocked you, but you also recovered quite fast. It only took you a few hours that night in the launch to decide the next course of action. And may I remind you that you didn't mind at all…that you are dealing with a Kinomoto. All you were thinking of back then was that it is Agatha and Agatha only."

The younger man was silent for a moment. He seemed to be in deep thought. Memories of that day with Kinomoto Sakura flashed inside his mind from her words which stung him while in the car to the rebuttal she threw at him in Café Alberta.

"_**Is that what had been pissing you inside? You just say you weren't affected because you don't really want to accept the truth that your decisions were indeed influenced by a Kinomoto. Who are you trying to convince, Li? Me or yourself?"**_

Her voice echoed inside his head.

"_**I don't see any Kinomoto or Li inside the game**."_

Syaoran closed his eyes.

"**_InterVEST, as much as I hate to admit it, had been real for me."_**

It had been real for him, as well.

"**I won't have you…" She said shakily. "…insult InterVEST that way!"**

Had he not been angry with his sister when she called InterVEST, 'kid's stuff'?

"…**_call me Agatha if that suits you. I shall call you Damaski-is if you want me to. So you will be reminded that our families do not exist inside the game!_**

They don't?

"**_They might have attended the launch but it was for formality and social sake only."_**

Society…can be unfair.

"_**So as far as I am concerned…there is no Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran inside the game. There is only Agatha and Helroi Damaski-is." **_

If one threw other details away and focus only in what happened inside the game, it will make her point…right.

"**_You…you told me last night that whether you like it or not…I've become a part of your dreams."_**

Syaoran swallowed hard. He never really thought the impact of his own words before, but now that she mentioned it…

"**_I…I don't exactly know what that means, Li. To be a part of someone else's dream…but…I am certain about something…"_**

He felt something warm swimming inside him.

"…_**all this time that I've been involved with you…all this time…without even realizing it…your dreams… became my dreams as well."**_

He was so shocked with her statements that he couldn't utter a word during that time. What exactly should you say if someone told you that your dreams became their dreams as well?

Mixed emotions danced around his amber eyes. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was cursing his roots. Being a Li had often benefited him. It had given much privilege anywhere. But now, it had become the number one hindrance for him in doing what he truly wanted to accomplish. If there was a prescription on how to forget then he would gladly take it so he will forget that he was a Li and runaway with Agatha.

_Runaway with Agatha? Egad! Agatha is a Kinomoto. Why would a Li runaway with a Kinomoto? _Syaoran asked himself inwardly. He shouldn't be thinking like this. How can he harbor such thoughts?

Even so, he felt happy; confused but **happy**. A gentle smile crept on his lips.

"You seemed to have calmed down." Eriol's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Syaoran blinked. He almost forgot that he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw his friend studying him closely. Eriol's navy eyes were serious and intense. He had one hand propped up the resting arm of the chair as it supported the weight of his chin. Eriol looked dark and mysterious unlike his teasing and taunting demeanor earlier. This was the first time Syaoran saw him like this. Eriol's aura was completely different.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Anything wrong?" He asked.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" His friend replied.

"You are looking at me strangely." The younger man said in a flat tone.

Eriol broke his gaze, yet he gave a small smile. "I consider you as someone wiser beyond your years due to your abundant achievements, but there are moments wherein you look like a lost child."

Syaoran was lost for words. He was surprised to hear such a thing from Eriol. There and there, he realized that all these years that they had been together; he had often regarded the other man as an equal and of the same level of maturity. But now, with those words and manner of speaking…it reminded him of the fact that the lawyer was older than him; an age gap of seven years. By saying something like that to him, Eriol sounded like someone of higher stature. Syaoran felt like a child in front of a parent.

"A lost child?" He asked.

"Yes." The other man answered calmly.

"What a funny thing to say." Syaoran gave a small smirk.

"Is it?" Eriol leaned forward. "Tell me, Syaoran, when did you grow up?"

"Huh?"

"When did you grow up?" Eriol repeated.

Uninvited memories flashed back inside Syaoran's mind. In an instant, he remembered the day he looked at his own reflection in that old mirror at his family's main house. It was that day wherein his younger self of ten received the heirloom passed down for generations. It was that day wherein his younger self ceased to play outside and was trained according to their tradition. It was that day wherein the image which always gazed back could only look at him with sad amber eyes.

Both men grew quiet for a moment; Syaoran left with his thoughts and heaven knew what the lawyer was thinking. But eventually, it was the older man who broke the silence.

"Well, then…" Eriol suddenly said in a rather cheerful and casual tone. The seriousness aura he had earlier seemed to have dissipated. "…whether who did that bold action in InterVEST doesn't matter." He stirred the conversation back to the original topic. "The fact remains that it gave SkyLark a boost...one huge boost and contributed in upholding your fearsome reputation. I don't see any losing end here. Everything is a win-win situation. I suggest that you grab this opportunity. Weren't you the one who wanted industry-wide monopoly? Such a thing might be difficult to attain in real life, but through this game, it would be very much within your reach. If you play your cards right, that is. And may I remind you that there are other players entering the new virtual city as we speak."

Syaoran was pulled back to the matter at hand. Whatever it was that surrounded them earlier, he was willing to make it slide. Things that happened in InterVEST were the important things right now.

The chestnut-haired man took a deep breath and slumped back on his seat. "I know about that." He said weakly.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I was about to **break it with her**! I was about to make our lives simple again…but…Nooooooooo…she has to do this." Syaoran gestured with his voice starting to rise again. "She made things complicated."

"Eh? May I remind you that you're the one who first made it complicated. You were the one who dragged her into this." Eriol pointed out. "I can't believe that the situation became reversed."

"Don't tell me that you are taking her side." Syaoran growled.

But the lawyer countered. "Don't tell me that you are going to abandon the player whom you respected the most, **after she took yours**."

Syaoran's mouth opened then closed. It was apparent that the other man's words sank into him.

_She took my side…_

_  
_He gazed at the computer on his right. He was still online in InterVEST while having this conversation with Eriol. The display on the screen was focused on SkyLark's status and value in the stock market. For the past couple of days each share only went one direction—up.

Maybe he really did act irrationally? He wasn't expecting for himself to get so hurt at something she said. Maybe he was hoping too much from her?

_It wasn't because she is a Kinomoto… _He pondered.

_It was because she is Agatha._

It was Agatha…the very person he thought that will understand him and will support him. Yet that Agatha said something like that to him. He recalled that incident in the car which made him want to pull the plug for SkyLark.

_Agatha was someone…_

…_I valued so much even though it was only a game._

Loosing her would take a huge chunk of the life he had grown accustomed with. That was it. That was the real reason. He was unprepared and acted drastically.

Like child who lost his candy.

_Like a child…_

Soon after, Syaoran started to chuckle then eventually laughed out loud. It startled the man in front of him.

"Eriol…" Syaoran began to say when his laughs modulated down.

"?" His friend looked at him strangely.

"You…are really good…really…really good." Excited amber eyes met confused navy ones. "I'm so glad that I have you. I am amazed at your power to pull sense back to me and even making me realize things that I wouldn't have found out on my own."

Eriol gave him a thoughtful gaze, and then eventually smiled. "That's why friends exist. They are the ones that describe the back which you cannot see."

Syaoran, once again, slumped back unto his seat. But this time, no sigh escaped his lips. Instead, he looked from the monitor to the scattered papers on his desk with a happy face. "Well, then…shall we go over these steps and legalities in which my beloved rival outdid herself?" He was obviously referring to the massive take-over done by Sakura.

"With pleasure." Eriol replied and laid more stack of printed out documents in front of Syaoran with a mysterious smile adorned on his fair face.

* * *

It was after lunch and people at the mall were starting to disperse. As the hustle and bustle died down, Yukito and Touya decided to stroll around for a while. The taller man suggested that it might be good to rest Yukito's nerves or whatever it was that had been bothering him lately. Touya excused himself to call someone, thus, the silver-haired man was left alone… 

…left alone once more with his thoughts.

Yukito sighed.

One might find it strange. Normally, he would be regarded as a gentle person; someone who wouldn't go aggressive about something. Then how come, despite this image of his, Grevor called hip up and made such an offer?

Why?

Because he has a different standing inside InterVEST. Probably the very same attitude which made Helroi Damaski-is notice him in the first place. His character, Tavenzouh, never smiled. He was serious and spoke only of great sense; cold in a way which fitted his abilities to conjure ice during in-game battle; cold and strict. It was lethal. He defeated many players with it which enabled him to earn gold and in time entered the exchange in InterVEST. Soon, he acquired a city for himself and was appointed a Viscount. Social structure inside this game was truly interesting. Come to think of it, it wasn't that surprising that the people behind InterVEST implemented a conjugal role-playing in the new patch. It would strengthen the existing society within the game.

Another sigh escaped Yukito's lips. No matter how he thought of these things, it was all in the past now. He should be thinking of the future and put InterVEST aside. A game was still just a game after all. Well, for him anyway, because there was no chance that his character would be crossing over to reality.

As he continued with his self-absorbed pace, the silver-haired man barely noticed the direction his feet had taken him. He found himself standing in front of a distinctive window display. His own reflection was forgotten as the stones within the glass sparkled like broken shards of light.

Yukito soon realized that he was in front of a jewelry store.

_Impressive. _He deduced to himself as his gaze roamed about the elegant display. Soon after, his eyes fell on a beautiful silver ring. Its center was given life by a single diamond adorned with what seemed like three petals of a flower. It was not too big nor too small; just the right size for a lady with slender fingers. He was quiet for a moment as he stared at the lovely thing.

"Hmmmm…? I see now." Someone spoke from behind.

"Touya!" Yukito exclaimed; startled and caught off-guard at the other man's sudden appearance. "How long have you been standing there? I didn't notice you." He eventually smiled and gave another one of his apologetic gestures.

But instead of answering, the dark-haired man just closed his eyes and folded his arms. A small _'knowing' _smile was etched on his face. "Is this the reason why you've been loosing your concentration these past couple of days?" He remarked.

"A-re?" Yukito blinked.

Touya peered in one eye. "I think I understand now as to why you can't even tell me about it." Then, he tilted his head snottily. "I bet you are even scared with what my reaction will be."

But Yukito's confused expression never left his face.

"There is not need to deny it." Touya remarked as he gazed directly at the silver-haired man. When Yukito remained silent, Touya just gave a small laugh and diverted his gaze towards what the other man was looking at earlier…

…**the petal-shaped diamond ring**.

Yukito followed his best friend's gaze and finally realization dawned at him.

"Oh…" His voice almost came out as a whisper.

Touya looked back at him with an arched brow. Yukito blinked many times before speaking again. "It's…it's not…that…" He stammered, but Touya cut him off.

"Yukito," He stepped closer and placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder. "It's alright. Like what I said earlier…I understand."

"Eh?" The other man wasn't expecting such a gentle demeanor.

Touya smiled calmly. "I admit that it slightly bothered me before when I found out that you have secretly developed feelings for my baby sister. Yes, I still consider Sakura as my _'baby' _sister, no matter how lady-like she is now. But, I've also known you for a very long time. If there is anyone I would trust my life with, then it would probably be you. So, I guess…if I can think of such a thing, then I can safely say that I can also trust you with my sister's life."

"Touya…" Yukito could only look up at his friend.

"That is why, it is alright. Go ahead. Don't let me hold you guys back. If you want **to finally settle down with Sakura**, then by all means, **do**."

Yukito stared; wide-eyed. Touya continued. "She is in the right age now, and you are not getting any younger. You are not exactly jobless either. You can give her the luxury she deserves. And on top of it all," He smiled sincerely. "I think you love her the most." _(A/N: I would like to object to what he just said, but ei…that is from Touya's point of you. Let him think what he wants to. :p )_

"Touya…" Yukito murmured once again.

The taller man lifted his hand and started walking away. As his back turned which hid his face, he raised an arm in polite gesture. "Just…take care of her and make her happy. You have my blessing." He grinned inwardly. "And don't worry about me. I'll find something else to fill that empty space in my heart." Then, he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Perhaps, a **cute little chipmunk** will do." And with that, he laughed and strode towards the parking lot. He didn't even give the other man a chance to reply to him.

As Yukito watched his friend's profile grew farther and farther away, the impact of his words hammered inside him.

"Sakura…" His eyes glistened. "Have I been forgetting about you lately?" Strong emotions filled his silver orbs. Stillness overcame him as his hair shadowed his face which made it unreadable. For a moment, he just stood there, drowned with his own thoughts as he kept glancing back at the elegant ring in display.

Finally, he smiled and stepped closer to the shop. He ran the tip of his fingers on the cold window which imprisoned the precious object, as if there was no glass between him and the ring.

"Who cares about Li Syaoran and InterVEST. There are more important things in life…**in my life**." He spoke with determination.

The most valuable thing for him now was to live for the future.

For **their** future…

…**for Sakura and his future**.

* * *

Simultaneous clicks of a mouse can be heard all throughout the spacious library of the Kinomoto mansion. The invigorating sound was followed by series of melodic hum from a lovely creature seated at the center with her legs tucked beneath her. It was a steady summer afternoon and the thick drapes were drawn to let in a hefty amount of sunshine inside the room. Tall shelves filled with different kinds of books rested silently against the walls. Cushioned seats and comfortable cream sofas adorned the vast light carpeted floor. 

"Yah zeem very hapi." A ghoul-like voice sliced in the air.

The beautiful creature looked up and smiled. Her emerald eyes sparkled. "Hello, George." Sakura chirped.

The butler moved closer until he was behind his mistress. He leaned forward to see what the lady was doing.

"Yah still log-d in. Enzoyin' zeh new zity?"

"Hai!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Vut obviously avoiding zomeone." The older man pointed out.

The auburn-haired girl made a pouting face but eventually giggled. "Right again." She cooed sweetly.

"Mmmmm? Yah can vee evil zometimes."

Sakura giggled once more. "Well, serves him right. It's his little punishment."

"Zo…yah haven't spoken zoo him zince den?"

She shook her head. "But he did try contacting me."

"Online or on zee fone?" The butler inquired as he remained unmoving like a floating lifeless being.

"Both." Sakura focused her attention back to the 3D environment inside her laptop, but nevertheless, continued with her conversation with the loyal elderly. "That is why I've tossed my cellphone aside and told everyone that it is broken but in truth I just turned it off. And online…well…as you can see…" She pointed on her screen. "I am wearing my hooded cloak. It will hide my online status and shall remain invisible to everyone…even to him together with my inbox blocking any in-game messages."

"Oh yez, ovcourse. How can I vorget avout zat rare arzifact ov yourz? Vat given SkyLark'z statuz, ain't zit more reazonable zoo zalk to yer partner? Pluz, ain't zer a minimum time fer a couple zoo spend time zogether inside zeh game?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute. "There is a **minimum time**…actually it's not the right term. It is more of a minimum requirement that the players must follow or else we get penalized." She placed her laptop on top of a side table nearby as she searched her mind for the exact details. "Every couple registered in Arakkis must login together **at least once a week** and role-play as the married players that they were supposed to be inside the game or else there would be a tax penalty. While the other rule is more of an individual rule which states that a player must also login within the **span of twelve days** or else his/her license as a registered InterVEST player as a whole **shall be revoked **and his/her assets automatically goes to the government."

"Zuch strict rulez. Izn't zee last wan too much?"

But the emerald-eyed girl just shook her head. "Ii-e. I think the first one is easy to be done. I mean, we just have to appear in public within the new city once a week. And if for some reason, both of us can't be together then we can still submit a notice beforehand, informing the admins as to why we won't be able to role-play, then we will be off the hook."

"Vat avout zee second wan?"

"George, I don't think I have to worry about the second one. Although, its penalty is the largest amongst all due to the fact that one can loose everything, it is very understandable why they have this kind of rule." Sakura started to explain. "The government made a bold move in accepting InterVEST proposal in linking together real life business with in-game assets. So, in this area, InterVEST is no longer just a game. It is a living. If you have these kinds of commitments, would you rather not oversee what is happening? A normal person shall go to work everyday. It is just the same in InterVEST. Actually, I think twelve days is quite a long time. I mean, not logging in for a day will greatly affect your business inside, much more something that will reach more than a week. Such a thing can be considered as 'Inactivity' and players like that are often booted out in a normal game, what's more in a thing like InterVEST? And besides, if for some reason you will absent for that long, the notice still exists. You can always fill that up and submit it like the one for the first rule. Do you get what I am saying, George?"

"Yez. Vut…" Her butler bent over slightly that she can almost hear his bones cracking. "…yah an' zeh mastre…haven't ap-pear'd az a couple yet inzide zee game. Won't yah get pena-liz'd?"

Sakura grinned. "I understand your point, but there is nothing to worry. It only had been a mere three days. We still have four more days to make such an appearance. I will contact him on the sixth day." She said with a touch of mischief in her voice. The butler could only sigh.

"Very vell, Mis." It seemed as if the elder man was about to leave the room when Sakura called out.

"George…" She stated to say.

"Yez, Mis?"

"I am glad that everything went fine two days ago." Sakura remarked in recollection of the time she called him while Li Syaoran was sleeping. "I was not sure if my idea will work, but I'm glad it did."

"I vust admit. It vas kind ov…vold." George replied.

Sakura continued to giggle. She seemed to be doing this a lot for the past couple of days. "Well, it is his problem now. I'll leave the rest to him."

"Vat do yah mean?"

"I've done my part. It's up to him to continue it or not." The auburn-haired girl suddenly bent her head down. A sad expression replaced the cheerful one. "I've…" She started to say in a small voice. "…told him what I thought of our situation. I've given him my side. I was able to say such words to him out loud." She recalled the things she said to the man back in Alberta Café. "This time…it was me who stubbornly persisted. I've provided an opening for SkyLark to spread its wings further. If he is still the Damaski-is that I've grown to know in InterVEST, then he wouldn't miss the opening I've left for him. If not…if he is still down there then…" Sakura clutched her skirt. "…I would also pull the plug."

"Mis…"

She shook her head. "George…you weren't there when he suddenly changed and broke apart from the image I had of this great player. So everything will depend on his actions for the next few days. If he grabs the opportunity then I shall personally contact him as soon as possible. But if not, then my conversation with him on the sixth day will be our last." Sakura leaned forward to reach for a folder tucked underneath the sofa and placed it on her lap.

"Oh…zat is…?" The butler remarked in recognition of the documents.

"These…" She touched the compiled papers. "…are print outs of all agreements both he and I should sign. The initial contract of the merge had already been dealt with. Now these things shall fortify everything and even contained the information on the steps I made during the massive take-over. George, you even **took care of this personally**, didn't you? You were the one who sought the right documents in InterVEST main legal council. Thank you for doing such a painstaking task." She smiled at the elderly.

"Zink nothing ov it." George nodded.

Sakura continued. "I've signed everything that is needed to be signed and sent Damaski-is his copy. All he needed to do now is to put his own signature on those documents then submit it InterVEST. It would be the last set of documents that shall finalize our partnership, plus the key for him to act on SkyLark's next steps with my permission." She inhaled and exhaled. "All of those I've signed are only for SkyLark's continued existence. I didn't sign anything that shall break it apart. But…like what I said earlier…if he still didn't catch the opportunity then I shall agree on whatever it was he was suggesting earlier in regards to putting an end to the merge." She bent her head. "…And…both of us shall go back to each of our lives and shall never speak of what happened…ever." Though, she still had no idea on how the other man was planning to end all of it.

"Yah…seemed…zad." The butler's observant eyes never left his young mistress.

"I am George…I am." She replied softly. "As much as I hate to admit it…I am going to be sad if my connection to that man ends." Her emerald-eyes glistened with unknown emotions. "He had grown deeply within me even though he is…" She stammered. "…even though, he is a Li." It came out in almost a whisper.

"Yah ar…willin' zoo forget avout zat zetail?" George asked. "He iz not an orzinary Li. He iz…Li Syaoran, suppozedly…an heir to zee Li legazy."

"I know." Was the only thing Sakura was able to say.

"Zen, I zhall no longer vring zat matter up zoo yah." The butler nodded.

The auburn-haired lady stood up and gave the zombie-like man a huge bear hug. This time, she looked up with a cheerful face. "Thank you, George. What will I do without you?"

"Yah wud zoo just fine, Mis." The elder man remarked.

A soft laugh escaped Sakura's lips. "I don't think so."

For the next set of minutes, silence overcame them once more.

"Mis…"

"Hai?"

"Wud yah pleaz let go ov meh now?" The butler's pale face was unreadable but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable in receiving such warm gestures.

"Hoe!" Sakura sweat-dropped. "Oh George…you are still not used to it even after all these years that you've been with us."

"I zon't zink I will ever vill." He shifted from one foot to another.

The emerald-eyed lady smiled lovingly. "You're so cute."

"Mis…I zink yah have a confused zee definition ov 'cute' vid zomethin' else."

But Sakura just giggled, then eventually let go of her beloved butler. "Whatever you say, George….whatever you say."

* * *

"I'll go get the plans in my study." Touya remarked. "But I think I still have to look for the supporting drawings. It had been really messy these days with all of father's new projects. So, it may take a while." 

Both men just arrived at the Kinomoto mansion. Apparently, there was no talk regarding that _'matter' _in the mall after their departure from the said place. It was back to work conversations for the two of them.

"It's okay. I think I'll just visit Sakura while you look for those plans. It has been a while since I've seen her." Yukito said with a smile.

Touya gave a side smirk. "Yes…you do that." After that, he disappeared towards the east wing of the vast house.

The silver-haired man looked up in time to see a maid pass by. The young girl bowed to him in greeting.

"Have you seen, Sakura?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure where she is currently, Sir." The maid bent her head apologetically. "It is hard to keep track of young Miss' whereabouts these days. Plus, this huge place doesn't help either. I think Mr. George will have more idea. He seemed to have a knack of raking the whole estate to find her."

Yukito chuckled. "That he does. I understand. I sometimes roamed for almost an hour before I find her."

The maid smiled. "But if it helps, Sir. I saw her in her room before lunch. Perhaps, she is still there."

Yukito nodded. "I will check her room first. Thank you very much."

The petite girl bowed once more and excused herself. As she walked away, Yukito started walking towards the flight of stairs. With fast easy steps, he reached the second floor and made his way towards Sakura's room. It didn't take for him to get a view of the familiar pink door. But before knocking, he reached inside his jacket only to retrieve a small blue velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal the elegant petal-shaped diamond ring inside. He smiled gently and gazed at it for a moment.

_If opportunity strikes…I will ask her. _He said to himself. _Even as soon as today._

It was about time for him to bring their relationship a step forward. It was not good to get distracted any more. That conversation with Touya gave him a renewed strength and determination. It will ease his troubled self and focus on things which mattered. So with one deep breath, he knocked on her door.

_--insert knocking sound here--_

But there was no answer.

_Is she taking an afternoon nap perhaps? _He thought then decided to try the knob. It turned and the door opened with a light creak. He peered inside but there was no one there.

"Cherry blossom?" He called out to her as he walked inside the room. He strode towards the far end to see if she might, by any chance, had fallen asleep in the terrace, but there was no one there.

"She is not here." Yukito scratched his head. "It means I have to do a full search of the estate again." He chuckled and was about to leave the room when something caught his eye.

There was something resting inside the Sakura's printer's tray on top of her glass table. Her desk was clear. She might have taken her laptop with her. He was amazed on how 'techy' his cherry blossom had been. At least, in that area…he guessed, she wouldn't mind given his background in InterVEST. He knew that he shouldn't be meddling with her things but the familiarity of the paper at printer aroused his curiosity greatly.

He bent down and looked at the piece of document closely. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the words printed out on the paper.

"This is…" Yukito's hand began to shake.

In an instant, images of the documents sent to him by Grevor flashed before him…

…**images of Section 41**.

He clasped the piece of paper hard and stared at it. It was only one leaf of an entire package. It didn't even contain a whole page context. It looked like it was just a cover or an ending page…

…but he was sure of it.

The edge notes, header and footer were of the same format as that of the documents sent to him by the scheming man.

**It was a piece of Section 41.**

Yukito gasped. _Why does Sakura have this? _

Section 41 was strictly for veteran players. Even he was not informed about it if not for Grevor.

_Did Grevor…somehow…got Sakura involved? _He shook his head. _No…how can he go so far? _

Yukito's eyes started roaming around Sakura's desk. This wasn't an ordinary thing. _Should I look further for more explanation? _He would be invading his cherry blossom's privacy but the situation required for it. He glanced back at the opened door. The hallway seemed silent. It was evident that no one was there. He was tempted…very much tempted.

Without any second thought, Yukito's hand started exploring the glass desk. Everything seemed normal; the stack of blank papers and stationeries, expensive-looking pen, mirror, picture frames, and a few novels. Even her drawers only held cosmetic items.

He took a deep breath. _This is insane. I shouldn't be doing this. _But the Tavenzouh inside him was pounding hard against him that soon after his eyes landed on a small thing inside Sakura's open bag…

…her cellphone.

Yukito closed his eyes and debated himself. Should he or should he not? For two days now, Sakura claimed that her phone was broken and was lazy to go have it repaired. She said that she will eventually send it out.

_It was also merely two days since Grevor contacted me. _He reminded himself. If the older player tried getting Sakura involved then he might as well tried stalking her. It would be reasonable for her to get rid of her phone where he can contact her privately.

_Yes, I must take a look. If Grevor is giving Sakura a hard time in my behalf then it is only right for me to protect her. She might be scared to tell me. _

So without any more hesitation, Yukito grabbed Sakura's cell phone and turned the power on. It took a while for the small thing to find a signal but it did eventually. Yukito was about to check for call logs when messages came swarming in.

"What that…" He exclaimed.

The tiny cell phone kept beeping as it received queued messages one after another.

"I didn't know that she got these lots of friends." Yukito murmured. "She probably wasn't able to inform all of them about her broken phone."

Then, he realized something.

**_Broken…phone? _**Yukito glanced down at the small object. The gadget in his hands seemed fine and working. A frown began to burrow on his brows. _So is she….really hiding from someone?_

"Grevor…you better not be stalking Sakura." Anger was starting to rise within him. With no second sooner, he pressed the read button to reveal the messages received and their sender.

Yukito gasped and almost dropped the phone. What met his eyes was beyond anything he ever anticipated.

There was only **one sole sender** of all the text messages…and no…it was not Grevor.

The screen was filled by **one single phrase **listed over and over again.

'**_Message received from Damaski-is'_**

Yukito was dumbfounded. He suddenly felt weak on his knees that he found himself close to the floor as he stared at the display on Sakura's phone.

_How? _He started questioning himself. _Why? What's going on?_

He looked at the document which he returned to the printer's tray, then back to the phone on his hand. His mind started calculating things. Recollections of the launch started invading his thoughts. He could almost hear their conversation again.

Back then…

**_Sakura's mouth dropped open. "You're playing InterVEST!" _**

**_Yukito cleared his throat. "Well, yeah...I didn't know it mattered to you that much."_**

…she was so surprised. He thought it may just very well be a normal reaction, but now that he recalled it…could there be something more from that reaction?

**_"Ne...Yukito-san..." Tomoyo suddenly interrupted. "Do you know someone by the name of 'Dama'...umm...'Damask-'...something?" she asked casually._**

Even Tomoyo was…

_**Yukito frowned at Tomoyo's inquiry. "You mean, 'Damaski-is'? Helroi Damaski-is?"**_

_**"Yeah! That's right!" Tomoyo confirmed cheerfully. "I didn't quite catch his full name."**_

…asking about him. Sakura's bestfriend was asking about him. And he even…

**_"Cherry Blossom...you did mention that you play InterVEST every now and then. Any chance of letting me know your handle?"_**

_**"Hoe!" Sakura blinked. She was too deep in her thoughts that she fumbled for an answer. "The truth is..." She searched her mind. "...I forgot." She finally blurted out.**_

_**"You forgot?" Yukito looked confused.**_

_**"Umm, you see, Yukito...unlike you, I am only a rogue. And like what I said earlier... I only play whenever I feel like it. When I do play, I use different names that I loose track of them." Sakura said apologetically.**_

_Sakura refused to give me her name in InterVEST. _He recalled. _And…_ A shocking possibility suddenly came across his mind.

**_"Umm, you see, Yukito...unlike you, I am only a rogue…_**

_A rogue? _

Yukito grasped the phone hard as his eyes tried absorbing the name 'Damaski-is' displayed on the screen once again with hope that he could have read wrong. But he was in vain. Instead…

_Could it be?_

Then, another scene flashed in his mind.

**_"What do you think you are doing with my sister!" Touya's voice boomed in the hallway._**

It was the night of the launch before they all went to the welcome drinks area. They've found Sakura alone with Li Syaoran.

_**Li Syaoran said. "There are other things more important." He faced Yukito squarely; only inches away from the older man. "I can't believe you wouldn't fight me straight out. You needed to use her..."**_

_**A puzzled frown crept on Yukito's face. "Use her...?"**_

But then, Sakura stepped forward.

_**"Mr. Li...are you by any chance...drunk?" she asked him out of the blue.**_

_**The man blinked. "Drunk?"**_

_**"You see..." She cleared her throat. "...you are saying things we honestly don't know of. Yup..." Sakura made a nodding gesture. "No one knows about it."**_

_No one…knows about it. _Confusion filled Yukito's eyes. He found it odd back then and thought that something was amiss, but never really pondered it more.

Was this what she meant about that? _It can't be. How can she…?_

This time, images of news flash and report swam before him. All of them were about a certain rogue who had finally registered as a half-player. That very same rogue who agreed to merge her assets with Helroi Damaski-is.

That rogue…**which married Li Syaoran inside InterVEST.**

That particular rogue…

...can't possibly be…**Sakura?

* * *

**

"This is a very risky thing to do." Eriol commented as he skimmed the documents sent by Kinomoto Sakura aka Agatha.

"Yeah…she is either incredibly brave or completely stupid for doing such a thing." Syaoran replied.

For the past hour, they had been studying what exactly the girl did in order to take over such number of companies in a short span of time. Apparently, it started out by just battle betting these companies about a rare asset that can benefit all. She actually betted her ruby mine during the game. Okay, correction…**their** ruby mine; SkyLark's rare asset. Being greedy, all stockholders of each company agreed to the betting game. She made it look like winning end for them, but in truth, it was just a mere distraction and they got easily lured into her trap. Behind the curtain, she was buying and selling stocks simultaneously and most of them were from these ten companies. In real life, it can be considered as money laundering, but since things were done within InterVEST, the act itself can be considered as a game strategy, hence, it was legal. She used her competitors' greed to turn against each other's throat that soon after all of them became weak and she exposed her cards. They were pushed down the stocks ladder that they had no choice but to completely sell their shares. And since, she already bought some behind their backs, SkyLark's percentage on the totality of the assets of these ten corporations became larger than the original owners, hence…

SkyLark acquired everything.

"If someone noticed what was going on behind their backs, she could have been in a very tight spot." The lawyer concluded.

"That's why she did it in an hour's time." Syaoran remarked. "That girl never ceases to amaze me."

"Hmmm?" Eriol shot him one of his famous teasing looks. "I'm so glad that you are back to normal."

"Oh really?" Syaoran said as he continued to skim on piece of paper from another while he drank from his coffee cup.

"Yes." His lawyer smiled. "I'm so glad you are back in **_loving_** your rogue."

The chestnut-haired man almost choked from the liquid he just sipped which made his friend laugh.

"Don't you dare start with me again, Eriol!" Syaoran shouted.

"Eh? You're no fun. But I have to admit, it is rare for you to blush."

"I am not blushing!" The other growled at him.

"Okay fine …fine…I don't want to go into that sort of argument with you again." Eriol brushed that whole thing off.

"Yes, don't." Syaoran said firmly. "Those things are for young people only."

"Oh but we are still young." The lawyer pointed out thoughtfully.

"I mean…**younger**." Amber eyes glared at the other which made the man raise his hands in defeat.

Contented that Eriol was not pursuing any more taunting ways, Syaoran focused his attention back to the documents. "She seemed to have polished it. All that is left to do was for me to counter sign these and it shall fortify our merge. Plus…" He pulled another type documents included in the folder. "…this suggests my next course of action."

"That's nice. She tried waking you up by doing such a phenomenal thing, yet even left more room for your own decisions. How diplomatic of her." The lawyer commented with an approving nod.

Syaoran smirked. "You are only saying that because you know she saved you that painstaking task of raking about InterVEST's legal council for all these documents."

"Haha…and that, too!"

The chestnut-haired man shook his head. "Well, then…it seems there is only one thing left for me to do." He reached for his pen and started signing each paper.

At the sight of this, the lawyer exhaled in relief. "Great. Because I'm tired of acting as your psychiatrist."

Syaoran didn't answer his friend this time. He just snorted and continued placing his signature in each document.

_This is it. There is no turning back. _He thought.

He was going about in a steady pace when he suddenly halted. The tip of his pen laid still in preparation of writing his signature, yet his hand stopped and stared wide-eyed at the current piece of paper in front of him.

"Eriol!" He gasped.

"Hmmm?" The lawyer peered at him lazily. "What?"

"This page…" Syaoran suddenly stood up and clasped the paper with such intensity that it startled the other man. Eriol looked at him questioningly.

"This page!" His voice started to rise. "This page isn't supposed to be here!"

"What?" The lawyer walked behind his desk and took the document from him. "Let me see that."

"It had the same format like our normal contracts but…look at this…" Syaoran pointed at the border. "…where have you seen that kind of printing?"

Eriol frowned and adjusted his glasses to study the piece of paper.

Syaoran continued. "It may look like the other documents but this kind of typesetting…"

Eriol cut him. "…it can't be."

"**That's from Section 41!**" Syaoran burst out loud.

"But how?" The lawyer frowned.

The amber-eyed businessman ran his finger into his chestnut hair. "I can't believe she already knows about Section 41. What did she do to have it in her possession?…how the hell…" But once, again the other man interrupted him.

"This isn't an ordinary page of Section 41!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The lawyer flashed the paper in front of Syaoran. "Come on, Syaoran. Think. Which particular part of Section 41 have you seen this?"

Syaoran frowned and examined the piece of paper once again. As he did so, Eriol continued pointing out some distinguishable markers. "This kind of small page header…" He pointed. "...this kind of font…this kind of words…"

Syaoran stared at the lawyer in disbelief.

"Well don't just stand there," Eriol barked. "Open your copy of Section 41!"

In an impulse, Syaoran went to his computer and loaded his soft copy of the said secret document of the Conjugal Code. He immediately scrolled towards the particular article in which he and Eriol seemed to be thinking.

Section 41's most controversial article flashed in the screen. Syaoran scrolled down to the last part of the particular article while Eriol placed the paper in question beside the LCD monitor.

"It can't be." Syaoran whispered.

"This…" Eriol referred to the paper he was holding. "…is **that** **article's last page**. It didn't contain any details about the article since it only held closing statements and signature area, but it is…no doubt about...the last page."

"And **she signed it**?" Syaoran asked in bewilderment. "Did she?" He stared at the hanging document.

Eriol nodded. "I'm afraid so. That's her signature down there."

Indeed, Agatha's signature was neatly written on top of Kinomoto Sakura's printed name. Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

"She…" He started to say. "…she just signed Section 41's main article."

"Article XI: **The** **Crossing to Reality Legality Rule."** Eriol stated with emphasis.

For a moment, both men stared at each other. Both were surprised and didn't expect for something like this to happen. Finally, it was Syaoran who broke the silence.

"WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!" He exclaimed in panic. "WHY WOULD SHE SIGN SUCH AN ARTICLE! IS THIS SOME KIND OF PAYBACK TO ME OR WHAT!"

"Oi…calm down." The lawyer motioned for the other man to lower his voice, but to no avail.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? "Syaoran grabbed the other man's shoulders and began shaking him. "You're the lawyer here! You of all people should know what that article of Section 41 was all about! THAT THING IS PROBABLY THE FATHER OF ALL LEGALITIES IN INTERVEST!"

"Article XI of Section 41 states that in the advent if both players decided that it was no longer just a game for them, they are allowed to take their conjugal unity in real life. In doing so, their assets will be more protected and their matrimony…**real**. All of these empowered by the judges of the supreme court given InterVEST's agreement with the government." Eriol stated casually. "It has a longer explanation but I think that summarizes the important parts.

"**THAT THING WILL MAKE HER LEGALLY MARRIED TO ME IN REAL LIFE**!" Syaoran exclaimed on top of his lungs. "**AND SHE JUST SIGNED IT**!"

"I understand your little predicament, but I would like to remind you that in order for this document to be plausible, **your signature is needed as well." **Eriol stressed and pointed to the blank space on top of Syaoran's printed name. "…and it needed to be submitted officially to InterVEST."

As the chestnut-haired man saw this, his panicky demeanor started to subside. "Yes…yes…my signature." He remarked and took the paper from Eriol. He slowly sat down on his seat. "My signature. Thank heavens I noticed the difference before I went on ahead in signing this paper."

"Right." Eriol nodded.

"And to think, **I almost signed it.**" Syaoran brushed a hand on his face. Eriol smiled and nodded once more.

"But why…why did she do such a thing?" The confused Li wondered.

"Did you tell her about Section 41?" The lawyer asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I didn't even mention the divorce article within it. I just said fragments on what may happen if we pull the plug…but I didn't specifically say how."

"Then, she might have learned it from someone else?"

"Still…" Syaoran frowned. "…what was she thinking? Does she seriously want to be married to me? Won't that make her…a Kinomoto…married to a Li."

"Li Sakura." Eriol rubbed his chin. "It has good ring to it." Then, he laughed. "Eh? She must have liked you more than you thought."

"That is not funny, Eriol!" Syaoran once again exclaimed.

"Oh look! Both of you will get **'L.S.'** as initials!" His friend pointed out.

"Eriol!"

But the lawyer just continued laughing which led for a nerve to pop out of Syaoran's head. "This is not a laughing matter! Do you understand how grave this matter is? For her, to have such a document…for her to have knowledge to these things…what are her intentions? Just what it is was she planning to do?"

"Aren't you getting a bit paranoid about this?" Eriol asked with his laugh subsiding.

"Call it paranoia…but yes…maybe…" Syaoran sighed. "…I don't know."

"There is only one thing you can do. You can always ask her directly."

"I've been trying to reach her for the past couple of days." Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"Well, try it again."

The chestnut-haired man exhaled. "Right." He fetched his cell phone and did what Eriol just said.

He started calling her.

* * *

Yukito was still bent on the floor. Realization was still eating his consciousness that he couldn't move or utter a word. He can't even make himself push that 'read' button to read one text message to another. He closed his eyes as he tried to order his body to just do it. 

Unfortunately, his body didn't obey. He covered his face with his hands and was about to be drawn to another hurtful thought when Sakura's phone started to ring.

'**_Damaski-is calling'_**

'**_accept'---- 'reject'_**

The display read.

* * *

"Well?" Eriol curiously inquired. 

"It's ringing." Syaoran replied.

"Ah see…Good thing you tried." The lawyer nodded. "Maybe she isn't angry with you any more."

"I'm supposed to be the one that should be angry with her!" Syaoran countered.

"Hai…hai…"

"Damn. She isn't answering." Syaoran impatiently tapped his foot.

* * *

Yukito just stared at the little thing as it lit up and indicated an incoming call. 

_Helroi Damaski-is…no…Li Syaoran…is personally…calling Sakura. _His eyes were wide in shock.

The cellphone kept ringing. Its melodic tune played over and over again. Yukito's silver eyes were unreadable. The shock he felt a while was staring to dissipate. It was slowly getting replaced with another strong feeling.

* * *

"Still no answer?" Eriol asked again.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm going to try again. This is something that the two of us should discuss as soon as possible."

He pushed the redial button on his phone.

* * *

Just as Yukito thought, Li Syaoran had given up, Sakura's phone started to ring again. The display informed him that the same person was calling. He took a deep breath. 

Shall he answer it? But what should he say?

Everything was swimming inside his mind that he doesn't think he can confront anyone right now. The impact of these newly found information was too massive for him to handle.

But the caller was persistent as the ring drilled against his ears.

_I can't handle this at the moment. _He thought. So without any further due, he picked up Sakura's phone, rejected the call and turned the power off with his fingers tightly clasped hard around it.

* * *

"She rejected it!" Syaoran cursed in irritation as his ear met the hanged-up tone. 

"Hmmmm…that's bad." Eriol casually said.

"What game does she think she was pulling with me?" The younger man gritted his teeth.

"A game called InterVEST." The lawyer answered with a grin, but he only received another glare from the other man.

Syaoran redialed once again. A familiar recorded tone answered instead.

'**_The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try again later.' _**It said.

"Damn!" And he threw his cellphone on the table.

"Well…you can always contact her in another way." Eriol remarked thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"You can try calling her in her landline." The other man suggested with a grin.

"Landline? You mean call her in the Kinomoto mansion?" Syaoran's face cannot be painted.

The lawyer nodded.

"What! Are you crazy? I can't call her there! Are you forgetting who I am!"

"Then are you willing to wait until she contacts you?"

"**No, I can't wait."** Syaoran stressed.

"I rest my case." Eriol turned the executive phone towards the businessman. "I'm sure their number can be found in the yellow pages."

Syaoran's mouth was set in a grim line but he eventually obliged.

Moments later, he was speaking to a female voice in the other line. He assumed that she must have been a maid.

"Kinomoto's Residence. Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The girl on the other end said.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Ah…yes…may I speak to Kinomoto Sakura, please."

"Who's on the line, Sir?"

"I am a…" Syaoran searched his thoughts. He can't tell who he really was. Then, he remembered Sakura's excuse before when he called her for the first time. "…I am someone from the phone company. This is in regards to our services for her phone plan. We seemed to be a having a difficulty reaching her via her cellphone, we figured there must have been something wrong with the line. I would like to inquire to her as part of our maintenance services."

Eriol gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"I understand, Sir. Please hold for a while."

Syaoran waited patiently even though it seemed that it was indeed taking a while.

"Hello?" Finally, a familiar cherry voice filled his ears.

"You! How could you avoid reject my calls!" Syaoran growled.

"Hoe!" There was a static in the other end. She must have almost dropped the phone. "Li?" She whispered.

"Who else!" He roared.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her end. "Are you insane?" She whispered sharply. "How can you call me here? In this phone?"

"Well, you didn't give me any options! I did try calling you just now in your cellphone, but you rejected it many times before finally turning it off."

"Hoe? But I left my cellphone in my room upstairs. I'm here in the library. As far as I recall, it had been turned off for the past couple of days. I haven't even touched it for quite some time now." She explained. "Are you sure that you were calling the right person?"

"Of course, I am! Your number is in my speed dial list!" He blurted out.

"Really?" She asked in soft tone.

"Err…yeah…it is…well anyway, it is not my main purpose of calling you."

"If it's about what happened two days ago, then I already sent you the documents, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And that is precisely what I want to discuss with you." Syaoran said with growing exhilaration in his voice.

"Aren't those papers as clear as crystal? Don't tell me that you had gone dull as well."

This time, Syaoran let her taunting remarks slide and went straight to the point. **"Where did you get Section 41?" **He asked with much intense.

"Section 41?" Sakura's voice was full of questions as well.

"Yes, Section 41. I can't believe you are cunning enough to actually have a means to get a copy." Syaoran accused.

"Huh? But, I don't know what you are talking about." Her voice was sincerely filled with innocence and bewilderment. "**What is this Section 41?"

* * *

**

Fujitaka eased his body as he swung his golf club in one graceful motion. It was a nice summer afternoon and he was enjoying the outdoors in a private driving range at the far side of his estate. From where he stood, the mansion looked like something out of a crystal ornament. He inhaled deeply in content.

"Zat waz a nice shot." A familiar accent filled his ears in indication that he was no longer alone.

Fujitaka smiled gently. "Oh hello, George. It has been a while since I've talked to you."

"Yez…it haz." The butler remarked.

"Hmmm?" Fujitaka noticed something different about the old man. "Is anything wrong?"

"I am zorry." The butler replied and bowed low. "I wud lyk zoo apologiz."

Fujitaka blinked. "Apologize about what?"

"I…" George's lifeless eyes looked directly at Fujitaka's. "…**I…zid zomethin' vad** **'nd imper-tinent.**"

A sudden gust of wind rustled the branches of the trees nearby. The sun was starting to walk towards the west as hours of that afternoon went pass by. The old butler's words were drowned from a far and can only be heard by the man near him. As he spoke the explanation of his apology, Fujitaka's mouth dropped open. Mixed emotions danced inside his fatherly eyes. No sooner that later, the older man finished his statements and bent his head once more.

"You didn't…" Fujitaka's voice almost came out as a whisper. "…God please…tell me you didn't."

"I zid."

"Why?...why did you do that?" Fujitaka's asked in a wavering tone. "How **can you do that **to my daughter…"

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Three: "A Bind for Real"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Go George! Lolz.

I feel bad once again that I haven't updated this fic. I was supposed to upload 3 updates last week but I ended up having a marathon in watching a Korean drama series that my updates went down the drain. Anyway, why 3 updates? First was chapter 22 of 'inc'. Second will be an edited version of the 'inc's prologue and lastly the first chapter of a new fic of mine. Not CCS. It is a Bleach fiction, something that swarmed inside my head when I was in the hospital a month ago. I've taken green aura's advice and actually wrote down the story using the conventional pen and paper. I found it effective. I even wrote half of 'inc's update during that time.

As for the edited version of the prologue, you guys might be wondering why I am doing so. It is because I tried reading 'inc' from the start a few weeks ago and I was mortified and greatly bothered on how my grammar sounded back then if I am to compare it with this fic's later chapters. Hence, I decided that every time I upload an update, I shall also include an edited/proofread replacement of the early chapters. I'm not going to do everything all at once. I'm going to do it one at a time until I would be able to catch up with my current manner of writing. So, yeah, for now, I've edited the prologue and chapter one. A new look would also be evident. You can all check it out. It would be much better this way especially now that I realized that this fic is growing popular. I kept receiving reviews even though it's been a while since the last chapter was up. Thank you very much to all of you for being there for more than a year now. _(I just hope that it won't take me 2 years to finish this fic. I doubt it would take that long since I've started unleashing the second climax in this chapter. FYI…do you guys remember the excerpts before? They would be included in the next chapter. Hehehe)_

I am very happy. I pray that none of you will change.

BTW, a reviewer gave me a long review and relayed some points in regards to 'inc's business concept compared to reality. I completely understand what you are saying that if Sakura took over ten companies, then it would be possible for others to do the same. Yes, this is correct and was mentioned that it can happen but for it to be done just like that is virtually unreal. But I would like to stress out that the point of the scene was that Sakura isn't your average player. It would be something normal for Li to do coz that is his reputation. By making such a scene possible, I would just like to emphasize her power as well, which made her different from the usual players. Another point will be about a CEO owning many businesses, yes, I am aware that this can happen in real life but the thing is, in this story…Li declines to take over the family business because he wanted to prove something to himself **and not because** he will be too busy or can't handle both InterVEST business and family business. He wanted to start something on his own and not something handed down to him. I thought I stressed this many times already in their conversations and inner thoughts. Hmmm…it seems that I've lacked still?

To be honest, there are many business rules in real life that I've violated in this fic. I did this because well…this is only a fanfiction after all. If I am writing a real novel, I would have probably wrote down the process of the stock exchange itself and that Li and Sakura aren't the only two owners of SkyLark since it is a corporation, there should have been other shares. Plus, monopoly is against the law. Lolz. As you can see, I just made this as it is to make things simple and easier to comprehend. If I use to actual terms in real life, then I should have written a real novel. (This is why this story is set not in Tokyo but another world) Actually, I also received a review asking if I can tone down a little with all those business stuffs coz it's hard to understand. So, here I am torn…whether to make it more realistic or to decrease the usage of the terms for those that had difficulty understanding it. This is one of the cross roads I've found myself facing.

But in the end, I've made up my mind. I would just continue as it is. If I lessen things anymore then this fic will lose its edge. Also, it would destroy the flow if I suddenly become technical with real life business rules. So, as it is…it would be as it is. I hope you all understand. Plus, give me a break. This is my very first fic! Lolz

Sorry for the long Author's note. I feel like I should at least explain it.

Toodles


	24. A Bind For Real Part I

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"I am zorry." The butler replied and bowed low. "I wud lyk zoo apologiz."

Fujitaka blinked. "Apologize about what?"

"I…" George's lifeless eyes looked directly at Fujitaka's. "…**I…zid zomethin' vad** **'nd imper-tinent.**"

A sudden gust of wind rustled the branches of the trees nearby. The sun was starting to walk towards the west as hours of that afternoon went pass by. The old butler's words were drowned from a far and can only be heard by the man near him. As he spoke the explanation of his apology, Fujitaka's mouth dropped open. Mixed emotions danced inside his fatherly eyes. No sooner that later, the older man finished his statements and bent his head once more.

"You didn't…" Fujitaka's voice almost came out as a whisper. "…God please…tell me you didn't."

"I zid."

"Why?...why did you do that?" Fujitaka's asked in a wavering tone. "How **can you do that **to my daughter…"

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "A Bind For Real Part I"  
**

"What is this 'Section 41'?" Sakura asked once again.

Syaoran glanced at Eriol with a frown. His lawyer just gave him a questioning look. The chestnut-haired man was silent for a moment.

"Are you…" This time, his voice was more modulated. "…serious?"

"What?" The girl in the other end sounded confused. "I don't understand what you are asking."

"Section 41," Syaoran repeated. "You honestly don't know it?"

"Hoe?" One could almost see her blink. "There goes that phrase again. What's Section 41?" Innocence reflected more in her tone.

"But you…I mean…" He stammered. _Is this for real? _He thought to himself. "…you just sent me…a…" He looked down at the paper in his hand.

"I just sent you the necessary documents to make the partnership behind SkyLark solid." Sakura finished for him. "I believe I didn't miss anything out."

The _'make the partnership behind SkyLark solid'_ part rang inside Syaoran's ears that without even thinking, he commented on it. "You don't have to go **_that_** **_far_**, you know."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Her voice still stood believingly innocent.

Syaoran laid the paper he was holding on his table and raked his hair. He took a deep breath and looked at Eriol which only give him a questioning shrug. "Page 28…" He began to say. "...where did you get it?"

"Hmmm? Page 28?"

He heard the sound of shuffling of papers in her end and thought perhaps she had the documents with her.

"But page 28 only contained closing remarks and signature area." Sakura pointed out. "Why are you making such a huge fuss about it?"

Syaoran was silent. The seriousness of his expression was overwhelming. "Just a signature area?" He gazed down at his copy of the document. To anyone who would see it, it would be regarded as so and nothing extraordinary. _That is…if that person never saw Section 41. _He turned around and sat on his chair.

"Yup…just the signature area." Sakura repeated. "What's the deal with this Section 41 thing? What the heck is that?"

"It's nothing." Syaoran briskly said which made Eriol, who was closely listening to the conversation, arch a brow.

"Eh?" She remarked.

"**I said it was nothing.**" He replied with much emphasis.

"What? If it's nothing then why are you acting weird?"

"Forget it." Syaoran closed his eyes. "I made a mistake." This remark gained another brow raised high from Eriol that he had to avoid his lawyer's gaze. "I was…looking at another paper." He quickly said.

Then, he heard a somewhat pouting sound in the other line. "Are you saying that you risked calling me in my home just because you made a mistake?" Sakura hissed. "And to think I have to go all the trouble to hide inside a closet just to talk to you."

This lightened Syaoran's face a bit. "So you are inside a closet right now?" But, he didn't get a reply; only an annoyed _'Hmph'_.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran fondly said as he twirled his pen around his fingers; still refusing to meet Eriol's gaze.

"Well you ought to be!" Sakura whispered sharply. "Imagine calling my house and…"

"I'm sorry for** everything**." He cut her off. "I'm sorry…for even thinking of letting go of SkyLark." He finished in a meek tone.

A wave of silence overcame them until Sakura spoke once more.

"It's your dream, you know." She remarked in a tender voice. "You shouldn't just…let go of your dreams like that."

"That sounds kinda weird coming from a Kinomoto." He replied as he ran the tip of his finger on her neat signature at the document in front of him.

"It kinda felt weird saying it to a Li." Her words came out in almost a whisper.

Another wave of silence became evident until Eriol cleared his throat.

"So…" Syaoran perked up a little. "…I think I should end this call right now. Someone might actually catch you talking inside a closet." He chuckled a little.

"Hmmm… yeah." Sakura also gave a small nervous laugh.

Both reactions were strained.

"Well ummm…goodbye?" He heard her say.

"No." Syaoran corrected her. "**See you**."

"Hoe!"

"And if you don't turn your cellphone on, I'll send you a phone that can't be turned off!" He growled at her.

"Weh! Does a phone like that even exist?"

"I'll invent it if I have to!"

"Hoe!"

He scoffed as he slumped back on his chair. "Well…'till next time."

"Okay."

And they hanged up.

For a moment, Syaoran just stared at the signed document in front of him. His eyes roamed from her signature to the blank space beside where his signature was supposed to be.

"Are you going to sign it?" Eriol's taunting voice pulled him back to reality.

"What?" He waved a hand around. "Why would I do that? You've got to be kidding me, Eriol."

The lawyer smiled mischievously and sat on the chair in front of his table. He crossed his legs and casually placed his hand under his chin. "It is so amusing to see how your demeanor constantly changes whenever you are talking to your precious rogue. From the way you are looking at that page, I thought that maybe perhaps you are actually considering signing it."

Syaoran scoffed once again. "Don't make me laugh."

But the cunning lawyer widened his grin. "What was that all about then? It seems Section 41 just flew out of the window."

The chestnut-haired man riveted his gaze. "She sounds so innocent. It looked like she really doesn't know about this." He tapped his finger on the paper in question.

"And you believed her? Something from Section 41 doesn't turn up out of nowhere, you know."

Syaoran stood up and placed his hands inside his pockets as he gazed outside his office window. "She doesn't know about it. Believe me. I've known Agatha for a while now. I know when she is lying or hiding something from me, especially those times when she ends up doing something mischievous." He exhaled. "The way she talked earlier suggests that she wasn't even aware that that page got included in SkyLark's legal documents."

"Given that," Eriol started to say, this time in a far serious tone. "…that piece of paper is dangerous now, especially when one of the people involved in the partnership had signed it."

Syaoran shot a side glance towards the piece of Section 41. "Yeah." He reservedly said.

Eriol stood up and reached for the paper. "I'll shred it immediately." But Syaoran's hand suddenly shot out and blocked Eriol's which surprised the lawyer.

"?"

The younger man clutched the document. "I'll do that." He said and took the paper away from Eriol's reach.

The lawyer arched a brow once more at the sudden action.

"Seriously, I will." Syaoran nodded his head in an unfashionable manner. "I…uh…" He cleared his throat. "…need to do those little things sometimes. It helps clear my mind." He slightly stammered and was trying hard not to squirm away from his friend's penetrating stare.

"O—kay…" Eriol just stood there and looked at the younger man.

"Stop that." Syaoran finally remarked.

"Stop what?" The lawyer asked casually.

The chestnut-haired man scowled. "Stop giving me that look."

"What look?" Eriol blinked innocently.

"You very well know what I mean." Syaoran muttered.

"No, I don't." The lawyer briskly answered.

"Damn it, Eriol! How many times do I have to tell you to stop using psychology on me!" Syaoran frowned and pointed his index finger at the older man. "Use that in court, not in my office." He commanded with much authority.

But the other man just smiled cheerfully. "Hai…hai."

"Eriol!"

The lawyer chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. As you say so."

Syaoran grumpily slumped back on his seat and looked away.

"Well then," This time Eriol reached for the other set of papers on Syaoran's table. "I'll see to it that this gets properly processed." He was referring to the takeover documents made by Agatha and the final seal to the partnership bond.

"Yes. You do that. Thank you, Eriol, for all your hard work." Syaoran remarked in a professional tone.

Eriol took the papers and nodded. "I'll be seeing you later." And with that, he went out of Syaoran's office.

As the oak door closed behind him, his smile turned into something more dark**. "I don't think you will be able to shred that piece of paper, Li Syaoran." **His mischievous eyes shone behind his glasses. **"Ma…ma…so many unexpected events, nevertheless…things are going MUCH better than planned."  
**

He started to walk down the long quiet hallway. "Well then…" He grinned evilly. "…**it's time to update Yamazaki with what's happening**."

* * *

Sakura exhaled as she placed the cordless receiver back to their phone. "That man can be very reckless sometimes." She said to herself. For a moment, she just stood there clutching her SkyLark folder near her chest. She knew that she preferred an apology from him, but she wasn't really expecting it. She couldn't really imagine that a high and mighty Li will say sorry to a Kinomoto, but he did and it gave her an odd feeling.

…an odd but **warm** feeling

She hugged the folder closer. Her emerald eyes glimmered with felicity.

_It is not right to be happy about this. _Her conscience protruded. _Are you forgetting who he is? _

"He is Li Syaoran." Sakura whispered to herself.

_And provided that…you still…_

But Sakura interrupted her own logical sense. "And I will still…continue to think of him as the player I admired the most in InterVEST—the great…Helroi Damaski-is." She smiled gently as she started to pace towards the stairs.

As the auburn-haired girl went on her way, she had no idea that there was someone standing inside the adjacent room. His black hair shadowed his usually sharp eyes as he bent down to place the receiver back to the landline phone which served as an **extension** of their house's main telephone line; **the very same line where Sakura had just received the call**.

Slowly, his tall figure moved under the doorframe and stared at the girl's retreating figure. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

For the first time in his life, **Kinomoto Touya was helplessly enraged** as he stared at his sister's happy smile.

* * *

Sakura was hopping from one step to another when she almost bumped into someone as she approached the top the stairs.

"Hoe! Yukito!" She exclaimed and quickly hid the folder she was holding behind her back. "You…you're here!" She gave him nervous smile.

"Sakura…" The older man remarked as he looked down at her with unreadable eyes.

The auburn-haired lady blinked. It was rare for her boyfriend to actually call her by her name. He usually called her, 'Cherry Blossom'.

"What's the matter?" A pair of emerald eyes looked worriedly at him. "Are you okay? You look pale." She reached out to touch his cheek.

But Yukito suddenly jerked his head backwards and she ended up touching air. She blinked in surprise at the man's unexpected reaction. "Yu..ki..to..?"

The older man was silent for moment.

"A-no…" Sakura looked up at him with confusion.

"Sakura…" Yukito finally spoke. His voice was slightly hoarse.

"Nani?"

"You…"

"Hmmm?"

He suddenly looked away unable to continue what he was about to say.

"Yukito?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very well at the moment." He quickly said and started to proceed down the stairs. "I need to go."

"Hoe! Wait!" Sakura went after the older man. "Can you go home alone? Is that safe? I can drive you and…"

"No need to," He cut her off and continued to avoid her touch. "I'm fine by myself."

"Yukito…" She spoke in a small voice.

Then, he raised his head and smiled weakly at her. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm probably tired. I just need some rest. You should, too."

"Hoe…"

But another smile from him, somewhat reassured her.

"Okay." She smiled back, but when she was about to kiss him, Yukito suddenly stepped back once again. "Eh?" Question marks flew around her head.

"There was something I need to pick up on my way home. I should be going now before the store closes." Yukito lied through his teeth.

"Eh?"

Then, without any further due, he quickly turned on his heels and headed towards the main door of the mansion.

"Yu…Yukito!" Sakura called out.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." The older man insisted and waved. He left Sakura blinking.

* * *

Yukito felt himself running towards his car. He needed to get out of the Kinomoto mansion. He needed to get away as soon as possible. He couldn't handle it. He didn't know what to do when he saw her. There were so many emotions building up inside him that he was afraid of what he might actually do.

_Is this for real? Is this really happening? How can Sakura do this? _His innermost thoughts swarmed inside his head. _Is she really Agatha? _

Even up to this moment, a huge part of him was in denial even though his logical side was screaming the answer.

_Why?_

He reached his car and threw himself in the front seat.

_Why?_

His hand gripped the steering wheel hard.

_Why?_

_Why does it have to be Li Syaoran? _He found himself asking the very same question he had asked a couple of years ago.

He buried his head on the wheel. His hand reached out inside his coat's pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He flipped it open and the bright sparkle of the diamond ring, glinted before his eyes. His thumb traced every smooth corner of the precious stone. This time, another question supplemented his first one.

"And why does it have to be Sakura?" He whispered.

* * *

Syaoran sank on top of his office's sofa and allowed himself to indulge the softness of its cushion. He inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. His surroundings were peaceful. He had turned off his computer a few hours ago when he decided that he would work the conventional way today.

"Too much technology can be unhealthy sometimes." He murmured.

He reached for the universal switch attached on the side table and pushed a couple of buttons which turned off the lights in his office. It was almost six and the only light that shone inside the room was a stray of fading golden thread as the sun prepared to set. The blinds were drawn up which gave him a clear view of the other neighboring structures which surrounded his tall building. He stretched his legs and spread his arms at the back of the sofa.

For the first time in days, Syaoran felt relaxed. Everything was falling into place the way he wanted it to be. He had been confused and in turmoil for the past few days, but he was glad that they would still proceed despite their backgrounds.

"She was right…" Syaoran lazily whispered as he inhaled deeply. "…Li and Kinomoto didn't exist inside InterVEST. I've always taken pride in separating my personal life with what I do online and our current situation is no different." He closed his eyes and exhaled.

Nevertheless, it was too late to back down now. Eriol already processed the last set of documents given by Agatha. Page 28 was even replaced with the real page 28 and it turned out to be not a signature area. He was glad because he wouldn't know what reason to give her as to why she needed to sign the page again.

_Page 28… _

Syaoran shot a glance towards the low center table in front of the sofa where he had propped his foot up. There he saw the controversial page as it lay quietly and undisturbed. He took another deep breath.

Why didn't he let Eriol shred the thing? Why did he instantly react? He really didn't know the reason. It felt like something precious was about to be taken away from him when he saw the lawyer's hand on top of the document. It was silly, really. He couldn't understand as to why he had such a feeling.

He ran his fingers in his hair and closed his eyes.

"I'm too tired. I don't want to think for now." He muttered to himself and allowed his hand to fall lazily on his stomach.

His breathing became light and before he knew it, he was pulled into a comfortable sleep.

-----------------------------------

Papers were scattered all around. The maroon colored floor was almost not visible due to the chaotic demeanor of the place. Not so far away, two laptops-one black and one silver grey, were both logged in the virtual city of InterVEST. Syaoran leaned back at the green bean bag as he watched SkyLark's statistics in the luminous monitor with a contented smile on his face.

He wasn't really sure as to what he was doing sitting on the floor, or rather, on the childish-looking bean bag, but it was better than the pink colored one beside him.

Yes…pink.

Syaoran scratched his head. He has no idea why he allowed such an object to be placed inside his office. In fact, something about this scene seemed alien to him. Perhaps, it was that extra oak table at the opposite end of the room which seemed to have crowded his spacious office a bit. Or maybe it was that fancily designed business chair which also accommodated a pink ladies bag.

Or maybe…

…just maybe…

It was because he wasn't alone.

Absent-mindedly, Syaoran reached out to touch the hair of the person sleeping on the pink bean bag beside him. His fingers shoved the short strands of auburn threads away to reveal the person's fair face—**Kinomoto Sakura's fair and smooth face**.

_What am I doing here? _Something inside him asked. _Is this real? _

But whatever questions that might have invaded his mind were shrugged off. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but it felt right not to question things at all.

_Yes…it is easier that way. Let things be and don't fight it. _He thought.

As he was busy contemplating inside, he slightly jolted when a sudden movement escaped his companion. The emerald-eyed girl's head fell unconsciously on his shoulders. They had worked so hard that day and it was only expected for her to get so tired. He shouldn't be bothered about it and let the lady rest. Even if their position seemed awkward and she would probably freak out when she wakes up.

_I guess…I should just stay quiet. _He nodded to himself. _It's completely harmless anyway._

Yet, she snuggled closer to him and was completely taken over by deep slumber; fully unaware.

For a moment, his rational thoughts abandoned him. He blinked in surprise at the sudden rush of indescribable emotion he felt inside. And before he knew it, Syaoran's eyes moved from admiring the softness of her auburn hair to staring at the half-parted cherry lips. He could hear the sleeping lady's light breathing. He could even smell the sweet scent of her perfume which automatically pulled him back to that time in Central Park when he had fallen on top of her and his face met her smooth skin. His fingertips traveled down from her soft hair towards her neck and before he knew it, his imagination danced.

Even so, he realized where his _'thoughts'_ just carried him and shook his head. He started battling his inner self.

_No! What are you thinking?_ He scolded himself. _You are Li Xiao Lang! How can you think of such a thing to a Kinomoto! _

But the smooth skin looked inviting…

_You are **Li **Xiao Lang_. His mind repeated.

…invitingly soft.

_She is **Kinomoto **Sakura_.

He already went up against his family. He had betrayed them, one way or another. He shouldn't be adding salt to injury. But in the midst of his logical thinking, her light breathing kept invading his thoughts.

Sweet…

...tender…

…sound.

Then finally, he snapped.

**_AND I AM HELROI DAMASKI-IS AND I WANT MY AGATHA! _**

His hand went up and tilted her chin.

_**NOW!**_

Then, suddenly…

**_--sfx: BAG!--_**

…he heard a loud thud and felt his sides ache.

Li Syaoran's eyes flew open and found himself, once more, in his dark office…ALONE.

"Eow…" He cringed and rubbed his hips.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep sometime before sunset and was taken to dreamland. He was awoken when he unconsciously fell from the sofa to the hard carpeted floor.

"A dream…" Syaoran whispered when reality made its way back to his mind. "…it was just a dream." He stared out with dazed eyes as he ran his hand on his face. "A dream…" He repeated.

For a while, he just sat on the floor, unmoving. It was obvious that he was back tracking the scenes in his dream, which eventually made him feel hot and sweaty. He was too occupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had entered his office.

"Good gracious! What's going on here? Why is it so dark?" Eriol's voice rang in the air as he reached out to switch the lights on.

The sudden flicker of bright bulbs made Syaoran jolt upwards and bang his knee on the center table. He yelped in pain as he hopped in one foot.

"Huh?" The lawyer blinked. "What's up with you?"

"E---riol…" The chestnut-haired man gritted his teeth. His face was all flustered. "You scared me to death! Don't just come barging in like that!"

But his friend gave him a weird look. "Eh? What are you talking about? I knocked many times and even called out but didn't get any answer. I thought that maybe you left already but the parking attendant said your car is still here when I buzzed him just now." Then, his eyes narrowed when he was finally able to see the younger man's face. "A-ra? Your face is all red." He remarked in a suspicious tone. "What have you been doing?"

"What?...ummm…" Syaoran stammered; still holding his aching knee. "…nothing!" He replied defensively. "I was just sleeping."

"Sleeping?" The lawyer didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am!" The younger man remarked exasperatedly. "That's why the lights were turned off."

But Eriol continued to arch his brow. Mischief slightly shone behind his spectacles.

"Eriol!" The business man scolded.

"What?" His lawyer replied with an innocent tone.

"Stop looking at me like that!" If Syaoran was trying not to get his friend's attention, he was doing a poor job since his face kept getting redder and redder by the minute.

"I am looking at you normally." Eriol said casually but his eyes were screaming otherwise.

"I was sleeping, okay! I repeat, just sleeping!" Syaoran remarked rather loudly. "If my face looks flustered, it is because I fell down and hurt my hip. Then, you came barging in and I ended up hitting my knee as well. I am aching all over that is why my face is red."

"Wow." Eriol crossed his arms. "You explained things rather defensively...too defensively."

"IT'S THE TRUTH." Syaoran growled which only made the lawyer chuckle.

"Haha…you are so simple sometimes, Li Syaoran." Eriol commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The other asked.

But the lawyer just smiled. "Nothing."

"Don't say it is nothing with that kind of smile on your face." Syaoran pointed accusingly.

"Haha…never mind." Eriol gestured with his hand, and then eventually his glance fell on the table in front of the businessman. "A-ra? I thought you are going shred that paper?" He was referring to the piece of Section 41 which Kinomoto Sakura signed.

On an instant, Syaoran's demeanor changed. He looked like someone who was just caught doing something not good. "I…ah…Iwas…abouttodoit." He muttered hurriedly. "…but I fell asleep."

"I see." The lawyer remarked. "Shall I do it then?"

"NO!" The younger man barked.

"?" His friend blinked at him.

"I mean…" Syaoran adjusted his tie and quickly bent down to get the piece of paper. "…haha…" He gave a nervous laugh. "…there's no need for you to always do things for me, Eriol. These little things…I am also capable of doing it without your help."

This had earned another arched brow from the lawyer. "O-kay. If that is what you really want."

"Yes." Syaoran cleared his throat and this time; spoke in a more composed way. "It is what I really want."

"**Are you sure**?" Eriol's eyes suddenly became mysterious; as if his words meant something else. "Are you sure that **_this is what you really want_**?"

"?" The younger man shot him a puzzled look. "What's with that tone?"

The lawyer just smiled. "Nothing." He turned around towards the door. "So, it's that a 'yes'?"

"Of course." Syaoran replied.

"Good." Eriol stepped out of the room with his back at the other man. "I'm going now. Take care." And with that, he shut the door behind him with his smile turning darker and darker by the second.

* * *

Mei-ling combed her long black hair as she sat on an oriental-looking bench at her room's terrace. Evening had enveloped the sky and she found it relaxing just to look out at its vast extent with a mild breeze blowing against her face. She had missed doing this despite the fact that she had only been gone for a few days as she spent most of her time at the hospital and tended to her mother, Li Yelan. Now, it seemed all was well and her beloved mother was able to go home.

She exhaled in relief as she placed her brush down. Now, the only thing that was bugging her was her dear little brother's growing will and strength. She knew she should be glad that he had been showing much backbone as what a Li was expected to and even created his own prowess in that online game called InterVEST, but, he was the only son of Li Yelan. The family expected him to take over the business by now, but instead…

Mei-ling sighed. "…he chose to go on his own." She murmured to herself.

Li Xiao-Lang had refused to inherit the long line of Li business empire. She wouldn't be surprised if he would just nod in agreement if the elders suddenly decided to cut his inheritance. She could just see her brother's face and hear his words if that day would come.

She frowned and rubbed her temple. She didn't know on whether to be proud of him or be angry with him.

"Even so…" She started to say as if she wasn't alone. "…like mother, I couldn't help but feel that he is hiding something from us. There is something in his InterVEST dealings that doesn't seem right." She glanced at the small coffee table nearby and stared at the newspaper from afar. There, everything, which had been happening since InterVEST launched the so-called 'most controversial patch in gaming history' up to the current date, were written. It consumed most of the newspaper's space. Her frown deepened. "Mother doesn't know it yet since the doctor strictly ordered for her to sleep and rest once she gets home…but I wonder how she would react to this."

Mei-ling stood up and walked towards the table and skimmed the article which had caught her attention the most. It was an article which tackled Helroi Damaski-is, her brother, marrying the famous rogue, Agatha.

Her brother had just married someone inside the virtual game and together, a formidable company was forged…Skylark, Incorporated.

She wouldn't mind the business side of it all, but what had been bothering her all this time was the fact that her brother did marry someone. She knew that it was only just a game and that the union was void in real life. It was only for the game's sake and that her brother was very much single and unattached at the moment.

But…

…something like this had always been taken very seriously in the Li family.

Real or not…a union which involved a Li was something that should have been discussed first with the elders.

Again, her brother had done something reckless and defied their rules. And to think that he wasn't just an ordinary Li. He was the heir, for crying out loud!

Another sigh escaped Mei-ling.

"I haven't spoken to the elders yet, but from the looks on their faces when we arrived earlier, they are not going to take this lightly." She said. "Xiao-Lang…you really did it this time."

Just when she was about to be pulled into a string of thoughts of things she must say to her brother once they meet again, her phone rang.

"A-ra?" She blinked and glanced back at her room. "Someone is calling me in my private line?" She padded towards the origin of the ring and stared for a moment to see if she wasn't hallucinating. Indeed, her antique landline phone was ringing. She was puzzled for a moment. Very few people knew that this line existed; namely, her mother, brother and one or two close friends, and considering that those people just call her on her cellphone these days, it was kind of surprising that one of them would use this line. She knew she should have cut it off by now since technology had been modernized and new gadgets had been invented, but the ancient phone had held many memories for her. It had existed since her high school days. And the last person who had called her there was her husband, Chun Woo…about ten years ago before he died in a plane crash.

The ring protruded. It was evident that it wasn't a fluke, a malfunction or a hallucination, so with a deep breath, Mei-ling picked it up and placed the cold receiver onto her ears, but its coldness didn't match the icy tone which met her. "**You…**" The voice threateningly said. **"…shouldn't you be keeping an eye on that arrogant brother of yours?"**

Mei-ling gasped in recognition. **"Touya?"**

Kinomoto Touya discretely continued in the other line. **"Damn it, Mei-ling! They just did the same mistake we did twelve years ago!" **

Confusion invaded the woman's eyes. "Who?" She wasn't expecting to hear his voice again…from this phone.

"**Your brother and my sister!" **His tone was rising and it was evident that his temper was also climbing in par.

"What?" Mei-ling was still slightly caught off-guard. "What **_same_** mistake?"

"**They got married!" **Then, in a more contained tone together with a disheveled sigh, Touya added. **"Just like we did…back then." **

On an instant, memories flew back to Mei-ling. This time, they were memories of her high school days…and about a relationship with a certain guy…which _no one knew even existed_.

She was…in that very moment…reminded of her first husband…**Kinomoto Touya.

* * *

**

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Four: "A Bind For Real Part II"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

My goodness! Inc had been sidetracked many times! So sorry. I've taken fancy in writing something aside from CCS (and add my humongous busy sched to that). I know some of you already knew it, but I can now also be found under Bleach subcat. :P That is one anime which has a full cast. No original characters needed and I liked it. **Very much**. It is quite suffocating to always write about one anime.

I hope my readers are still out there and that 'Inc' isn't completely forgotten. Coz no matter what happens. I will…and definitely…finish 'Inc' and it will be very first completed story.

BTW, I don't know if some of you predicted about the connection between Mei-ling and Touya which was revealed in the last scene, but I did give a small hint about this in Chapter 18 (or was it 19?) I'm going to quote the particular part.

-------------------------------

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "You **helped **Tomoyo?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Did you know who she was back then?" She asked once more._

"_Yes." Eriol said again._

"…_and her connection with the Kimonotos?" _

"_Yes." _

"_And you still helped her?" It was Syaoran's turn to ask._

"_Yup." The lawyer nodded._

"_You're lying!" Sakura blurted out. _

"_No, I'm not. Actually, you can ask her and she will tell you exactly the same thing." _

"_I can't believe that someone this **close to a Li** actually **helped someone close to my family**!" She exclaimed._

"_Well I can't believe that someone **in your family is actually married to a Li**…" Eriol retorted with a knowing smile. "…online."_

"_Hey! That's not fair!" Sakura argued. "I didn't know that Damaski-is is actually a Li!"_

_-----------------------------------_

That line of Eriol's actually has a double meaning. You know how sly I made his character in this fic. Of course, Sakura would have thought that he was referring to her and Syaoran, but really…the way he added _"…online." _in the end…it was on purpose. The reviewer before who commented about this was right. It meant something else. I don't know if others back then noticed this. Hehe

Now, the question here is…why did he use…present tense? Haha It's a secret. :P Also, I know that Mei-ling and Touya aren't really a pair in CCS. Don't worry, their background in 'Inc' was something to support the ending parts and is not focused in the 'lovey-dovey' kind of thing. As far as I am concerned, it is something which happened in the past and that was all there is to it and nothing more. Nevertheless, it is needed to justify a certain reasoning which will be used by one of the characters in the future chapters.

Anyway, here's an estimation and title of the remaining chapters. Again, not yet final, but I will try to follow.

Chapter 24: "A Bind For Real Part II"  
Chapter 25: "The Past"  
Chapter 26: "Trouble in Paradise"  
Chapter 27: "Against all Odds"  
Chapter 28: "Story of the Heirloom"  
Chapter 29: "Reunited"  
Chapter 30: "From Here On"  
Chapter 31: "For the Third Time"  
Epilogue

(Incorporated's Epilogue is the prologue of a sequel story: "**Chronicles of the Underworld : Eriol's Past**") – this story won't tackle Sakura or Syaoran's offspring or those type of stuff. This is going to be a completely different story which will have nothing to do with InterVEST. It will reference to some info from Incorporated but I will try to write this as independent of the first story as possible, so those who haven't read Incorporated will still understand it. I'm not a fan of sequels. To me they are most of the time, overdone and tend to get suffocating, but I am going to make a sequel because Eriol's character is too juicy to let go just like that. So given this, Syaoran and Sakura won't be in the spotlight in the sequel. It will be Eriol and…haha go ahead and assume who it is.)


	25. A Bind For Real Part II

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

The ring protruded. It was evident that it wasn't a fluke, a malfunction or a hallucination, so with a deep breath, Mei-ling picked it up and placed the cold receiver onto her ears, but its coldness didn't match the icy tone which met her. "**You…**" The voice threateningly said. **"…shouldn't you be keeping an eye on that arrogant brother of yours?"**

Mei-ling gasped in recognition. **"Touya?"**

Kinomoto Touya discretely continued in the other line. **"Damn it, Mei-ling! They just did the same mistake we did twelve years ago!" **

Confusion invaded the woman's eyes. "Who?" She wasn't expecting to hear his voice again…from this phone.

"**Your brother and my sister!" **His tone was rising and it was evident that his temper was also climbing in par.

"What?" Mei-ling was still slightly caught off-guard. "What **_same_** mistake?"

"**They got married!" **Then, in a more contained tone together with a disheveled sigh, Touya added. **"Just like we did…back then." **

On an instant, memories flew back to Mei-ling. This time, they were memories of her high school days…and about a relationship with a certain guy…which _no one knew even existed_.

She was…in that very moment…reminded of her first husband…**Kinomoto Touya.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: "A Bind For Real Part II" **

Syaoran parked his car in the vast lot of the Li Estate. Normally, he would have just drove up the front door and have someone park his car for him, but for this day he thought that it would be nice to walk leisurely for a change. He stepped out of his car and inhaled deeply. Morning air was a bit cold but it soothed him. All this confusion and turmoil in his inner thoughts about SkyLark and Agatha had caused much stress that he felt he had somehow aged a few years.

_It would have been simpler if Agatha isn't Kinomoto Sakura. _He disdainfully thought, but nevertheless, the heavy feeling he had ever since he found out her true identity wasn't there anymore. It seemed that her words comforted him, one way or another.

"The hell with it." He muttered to himself. "It doesn't matter now. Cyber world and reality are two completely different things. It isn't easy to combine the two of them."

Then, page 28 of Section 41 flashed inside his mind. Kinomoto Sakura's signature taunted him.

"Damn it." Syaoran gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Enough already." Upon realization yesterday of what the document really was, he had some _'few' _problems in shredding the paper. And that dream he had last night didn't help either. "Li Xiao Lang…pull yourself together." He took another deep breath and with a more determined face he said strongly, "I will definitely shred it when I get home today."

"Shred what?" A feminine voice suddenly spoke from behind.

Syaoran jumped back; startled. There curled up with a book under the shade of a tree was none other than his older sister.

"A-ra? You look strained so early in the morning, Xiao Lang." Mei-ling commented as she closed the book she was reading. "Did something happen at work?"

Syaoran swallowed nervously but immediately went back to his composed self. "Umm…nothing."

"Eeeeh?" Mei-ling playfully eyed him. "I don't exactly call the taking over of many prominent companies—nothing."

"Oh…that." He raked his hair as he goofily smiled at her. "You know about that."

"Who wouldn't? It was all over the news. The press was having a field day."

He smirked. "I've always thought that such things don't interest you…anything which involves InterVEST, that is."

Mei-Ling closed her eyes and raised her head highly. "It's inevitable since my beloved brother seemed to be in the spotlight and causing disturbance in the business world."

"Disturbance?" Syaoran chuckled. "Is that how you see it? I am disturbing the whole flow?"

"You are aiming for monopoly." Mei-Ling peered with one eye. "Naughty naughty Xaio Lang." She waved a finger at him.

His grin grew wider. "Monopoly is allowed in InterVEST unlike in real life. That's why I love that game. I can't believe that the government was dumb enough to even allow the game to cross over."

"You saw the opportunity and you instantly grabbed it." Mei-Ling remarked as she stood up and started pacing.

"Naturally." He replied and followed his sister towards the manor.

Mei-Ling was silent for a moment. Her face was hidden from Syaoran's view since she was walking ahead of him, but he felt a sudden shift of aura.

"Neh…Xiao Lang…"

"Hmmm?"

"Who's your wife?"

Syaoran almost choked. "Excuse me?"

His sister twirled around with a smile pasted on her face. "Didn't you get married inside that game?"

He blinked. For some reason, he thought that her smile wasn't right. _Does she know something she shouldn't? _He was sure that the people in Alberta Café wouldn't tell a soul about his _little _arrangement with Kinomoto Sakura. And even though, Nana was blunt and bold, she always had his confidence in keeping secrets.

It was not good to jump to conclusions. For all he knew, his sister could have only followed the news reports.

"Oh that." He plainly said.

"Eh?" Mei-Ling narrowed her eyes. "They said that you went all the trouble just to convince this particular girl to marry you."

Syaoran slightly cringed. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way."

"So how will you put it?" Mei-Ling's midnight eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

"I just convinced her to be my business partner. That is all." He steadily replied and further explained InterVEST's rules.

"Really? But still…what's so special about her?"

"Her assets are the exact opposite of mine. Merging them with what I have will be a step closer in attaining overall control." Then, he smirked. "Monopoly as you termed it."

"I see." Mei-Ling turned to her heels and started to walk again. Her hands were on her back as she held her book. There was another pause before she spoke again. "Don't you think that we, your family, and the elders should at least been informed and consulted with this matter?" She asked.

Syaoran arched a brow. "I thought I made it clear that the elders are not to interfere with my business dealings?"

"Business dealings, yes…but in choosing your wife..." She let her sentence dangle.

This earned a small laugh from the chestnut-haired Li. "You guys can't be serious!" He looked at unbelievingly. "I'm not married to Agatha in real life. It was just something being role-played inside InterVEST."

"Agatha…is that her real name?" His sister shot him a side glance.

"No."

"Then who is she? What's her real life identity?"

"Ummm…I don't exactly know." Syaoran lied through his teeth.

"Eh?" Mei-Ling doesn't look convinced.

"Well, you see…I wasn't able to convince her to register as a full player. She only registered as 'half', therefore, she is entitled to her secrecy." He said. What he said was true. Of course, he wouldn't tell that they eventually end up knowing who each other were.

"And you trust her…this Agatha…even though you don't know who she really is?" His sister asked.

"There are many things in the online world that you don't understand, dear sister." Syaoran stepped beside her. "There are certain criteria's and unspoken acknowledgement with ones skills which will bring great importance in recognizing ones credibility. And it is enough beyond anything else."

"You sound so attached to this…Agatha." Mei-Ling's observant eyes fell on Syaoran's.

"A little…" He replied boldly. "…it may sound quite surprising to you…but after all these time, the bond my online character had formed with that player…even though I hate to admit it, had been quite strong."

"Your online character or **you**?" His sister asked in a very serious tone.

"Hmm? What's with the intense expression?" Syaoran arched a brow.

Mei-Ling smirked and closed her eyes. "Xiao-Lang…I know you more than you think. I may not agree with your impulsive decisions but I do comprehend it. And this…Agatha…she seems to be a very important person to you."

"Yes, she is." He remarked flatly.

"So such an important person may influence you in any manner. Don't you think it is wise to know who she really is?" She pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged the question off. "As long as she remains capable and make SkyLark grow…it doesn't matter to me."

"Aren't you afraid of betrayal? I mean…" Mei-Ling suddenly darted him a strong gaze. "…she could be an _enemy_."

"An enemy?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Does his sister suspect something?

"Yes…well…" Mei-Ling started walking once again. "…she could be someone who has a grudge against you in real life and is just waiting for the opportunity to bring you down. They do say…_'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'…_I'm just worried about you, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran chuckled. "That is unlikely. I've known Agatha for almost two years now and my identity as Li Syaoran was only revealed during the InterVEST Ultimate Patch launch. There is no way she could have known prior to that." _And neither would I have known that she was Kinomoto Sakura. _He added to himself.

"You sound so convinced and trusting. That is so unlike you." His sister commented. "You are normally very careful with people you deal with in your business."

"It is because I've already assessed things a long time ago. She is…one of a kind."

"Eh?" Mei-Ling peered at him. "It seems you really **_like_** this girl." The way she said the word 'like' meant she was implying something else.

In the outside, Syaoran looked calm and steady but inside; he was starting to feel turmoil once again.

"I **_like _**her as my business partner." He firmly said.

"Is that really what there is to it? Only as a business partner?" Mei-Ling narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? Because I never hear you compliment someone from the female species this way."

"I'll repeat what I said earlier. She is one of a kind."

"And you never met someone like her before." His sister gave a small taunting chuckle. "Men always say that, you know..." Her eyes shimmered. "…whenever they suddenly get love-strucked."

"Love?" Syaoran was getting uncomfortable with the topic. "You've got to be kidding." A forced smile crept on his face.

Mei-ling just returned his smile with a pleasant one. "You should be careful, dear brother. Love will strike when you least expect it. For all we know…" She suddenly looked mysteriously at him. "…you are already…"

But Syaoran didn't let her finish her statement. "That's absurd." He said in a rather loud voice. "**Business is business**. That is all there is to it." And with that, he started pacing briskly towards the manor.

Behind him, Mei-ling could only watch her brother's back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _There is truly just a thin line between love and hate. _She thought as she followed her younger sibling. _A very very thin line, indeed.

* * *

_

Fujitaka straightened the newspaper that he was reading. SkyLark, Inc. seemed to have caught the world's attention that every panel almost had the online company's name in bold letters.

He sighed and placed it down. In front of him, breakfast was being laid by the maid. He reached for his coffee and inhaled its pleasant aroma. In a chair near him, Touya was giving the headlines some disdainful stares that he couldn't help but to wonder if his son knew something about the Damaski-is—Agatha incidents. Fujitaka briefly glanced at the old butler standing not so far away. George was fixing the big umbrella so that its shade will fell on them. He trusted this man amongst anyone else. Their family had been in debt with his clan for centuries now. He was the only current Kinomoto who knew about it, though, since for some reason, the strange man wanted to be their butler. And based from history, when someone from George's clan opted concealing his true identity, it could only mean one thing.

He has a deeper and honorable purpose.

But then again, after being informed about the recent events, Fujitaka wasn't sure that the butler's actions were honorable. He couldn't believe that the old man actually tricked his daughter into signing such a document and even passing it over to a Li. For some time now, he was fully aware that George's clan preferred the Li and Kinomoto families to be united, that Fujitaka couldn't help but to feel worried for daughter as she got pulled into the whole thing.

And what about him? He was currently the head of the Kinomoto household. Why did he allow his daughter to get involved with a Li? Much more, someone who tried killing her before? Doesn't he feel enraged at all?

The answer came hopping down the stairs and joined them in the porch.

"Ohayo! Otosan! Onichan!" Sakura greeted them with a bright smile. Her beautiful emerald eyes glimmered like precious jewels. George immediately tended to her and pulled a seat for her. "Good morning to you, too, George!" She hugged the lifeless butler and giggled when the old man slightly inched away. "You are still not used to me, George…still not used to me."

"Aparantz-ly." The butler reservedly said.

She pounced towards her brother to give an equally crushing hug, and then to her father before finally sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Fujitaka said with a warm gentle smile.

His daughter beamed as she reached for her toast. Normally, Touya would have teased his sister about being a monster in front of food, but he unusually remained quiet and continued to eat his eggs. Again, Fujitaka wondered if Touya knew anything. He made a small mental note to ask George about this later. Because for now…

Fujitaka gazed over his daughter. She looked bright and happy. The answer to the questions earlier became evident.

He allowed things to continue because his daughter was happy. Actually, it was an understatement. Ever since her involvement with the online game, he had never seen Sakura so full of life. Her cheerfulness and happiness was overflowing as each day passed by. He thought that maybe it was Tsukishiro who had been keeping her happy all this time, but it seemed unlikely since the engineer had been getting busier and busier these days.

Then, it became apparent to him.

His daughter was this happy because of InterVEST. And to go into a more specific detail, her continued acquaintance with that Damaski-is character was the thing which made her smile this way. It was the reason why she always perked up excitedly in front of her computer everyday.

It was because of Li Syaoran.

Fujitaka closed his eyes. Things would have been simpler if Damaski-is ended up being someone else. But amongst all people, Sakura has to meet the Li heir, the very family who want to see them dead. That night in the launch, he thought that his daughter was a goner when he saw her with him, and was about to rescue her when they started talking about _things. _Things that he wouldn't have known could have existed between a Li and a Kinomoto.

_Between a Li and a Kinomoto…_ He closed his eyes as an image swarmed inside his head. It was an image of a certain wooden box and a certain knife missing its pair. The one which was in Fujitaka's possession was the knife which carried their family's crest—a moon surrounded by stars. It was an heirloom passed from one Kinomoto to another. It wasn't the only knife in that box, though. There used to be another one.

Another which symbolizes the Li family's power…another one which has a sun etched on it, and probably the very same knife which almost killed his daughter years ago.

Sadness filled Fujitaka's eyes. It was apparent that the Li boy had already inherited the Li heirloom. He should be passing the Kinomoto's heirloom now, but like before, he wasn't sure if he should give it to Touya.

He shot a glance towards his son. He seemed awfully quiet as he continued to eat his meal.

The Li's had always been the aggressive one in the feud. Stories about the past had been passed down from one heir to another. Stories as to why the Li's hated them. Unfortunately, though, the history being passed down from one Li to another was different from what was being passed as a Kinomoto. There were **always two sides** of the story in regards to both their families' history. In par to this, Fujitaka could see another reason why he had remained calm with the whole thing. Because in truth, if things were going to be based **solely** from what was being passed down in the Kinomoto family, **there was no reason to hate the Li's**.

It was the very same reason why he couldn't bring himself to pass the heirloom to Touya. Seeing how his son was very protective of his daughter, it was understandable that he had despised the Li's since Sakura had always been the target of their attacks. Fujitaka feared that Touya will reject the heirloom and the story which goes with it.

It will permanently cut the line of hope his grandfather had.

Then again, what had been eating him all this time was as to why Li Syaoran continued his association with his daughter even though it was quite obvious that the Li heirloom had been passed to him for years now. If the heir has the knife then he was more likely been informed of the story of the feud. Fujitaka didn't know which version was true, theirs' or the Li's. But he had remained loyal to his family's version which was why anger and hatred didn't grow as much as it could with a Li.

But then again, the Li boy wasn't aware that the person he was closed with in the online game was actually someone who belonged to the Kinomoto household…until recently. Li Syaoran could have terminated his association with Sakura there and there. He had all the reasons, but he didn't. He continued his partnership with Sakura no matter what. Does this mean that there was still hope?

A hope for a rekindled friendship between their families?

The decision always rests on the heir's beliefs. So, if Li Syaoran had turned a blind eye on the existing feud, was it also possible for him to reconsider and reevaluate the two family's past? He couldn't see any problem on their side because as mentioned, the Li had always been the one aggressive with the whole thing.

_So if Li Syaoran reconsiders…_

Fujitaka looked at George. He was currently pouring hot chocolate on Sakura's cup and was listening intently to what she was saying.

_If that boy will…he would actually have the power to…_

The zombie-like butler must have sensed someone looking at him that he perked his head up and met Fujitaka's gaze.

…_put a stop on everything._

George looked at him inquiringly.

"I am going to allow it, George." Fujitaka suddenly said. Firmness was evident in his tone as he placed his cup down and picked up the newspaper again.

The butler seemed surprised for a minute but he eventually gave a lifeless smile. "Very well, Sir." He acknowledged.

"Eh?" Both Sakura and Touya blinked.

"Allow what?" Touya asked.

But Fujitaka just smiled. "Oh nothing. It was something George asked me earlier."

"What did you ask father, George?" Sakura curiously queried the butler.

"Nozing imporzant. Juzz somezing to zoo wid sharpenin lil knives." And with that he bowed and left the three of them.

"Eeeh? Sharpen little knives? I don't get it." Sakura remarked.

Fujitaka chuckled. "I told you it was nothing. There is no need to bother with it." And then, to himself he added. _…at this time. _

The auburn-haired girl looked at him weirdly but eventually shrugged and continued eating. Beside her, Touya gazed at his father intensely with a deep frown etched on his forehead.

* * *

"So…when are we going to meet your new bride?" Li Yelan suddenly asked out of nowhere which made Syaoran literally choke this time while drinking his tea. 

"Wha…what?" He remarked in between coughs.

"Just because I've been recovering doesn't mean that I am alienated with the things happening in our society." His mother remarked as she elegantly sipped from her cup. "The elders are very anxious with this unexpected decision of yours. And here I was thinking that we need to forcibly set you up with someone just to prevent you from being a bachelor for the rest of your life."

Syaoran's brow twitched. "Forcibly set me up?" He shot a gaze towards Mei-Ling, who in return, just gave him an _'I told you so'_ look.

"I heard this _'Agatha' _had quite a reputation inside this online game you play." Yelan continued. "Quite a powerful woman, I might say." She nodded approvingly.

Syaoran could not believe what he was hearing. His mother actually approved of Agatha? "Ermm…yeah…she is quite powerful." He cleared his throat. "But like what I said to Onesan earlier, I'm not married to her in real life. It was just something needed to do inside the game. As far as I am concerned, everything was just a business partnership." He once again replayed his brief explanation about InterVEST rules and regulations.

But his mother just waved a hand. "Yes. Yes. It doesn't matter. I'll be more interested on when you are going to bring her here."

Syaoran doesn't exactly know how to react. Beside him, Mei-Ling was also having a dilemma on whether to laugh or cry.

"Uh…" He started to say. Dealing with his mother was far more different than dealing with his sister. "…why do I have to bring her here?" He plainly knew why but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Playing innocent seemed inviting at the moment.

Yelan placed her cup down and quickly snapped her fan on her son's lap. "To introduce her to us, of course! The elders are excited for you to have found someone like her. It was quite obvious that she can support you in any manner. She would be a good wife to a powerful man such as yourself. I just have to hand it to you, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Erm…mother…I don't exactly know who she is in real life."

Yelan blinked and thought she heard wrong. "You don't know her?"

He shook his head. "In real life…no." He once again explained what he told his sister earlier.

Yelan was silent after he finished his explanation.

"Mother?" He looked questioningly at Yelan.

"Well don't just sit there, Xiao Lang. Do any means to find out about her true identity and marry her for real!" His mother exclaimed.

Mei-Ling bit her lip and watched as her brother's face became undescribebable.

"You can't be serious, mother. You want me to marry someone whom I don't even know what's like in real life?" Syaoran contested. "She could be…umm… ugly."

His mother suddenly smiled mysteriously at him. "And since when did physical traits became your basis? I remembered you saying before…that you'd rather be with someone who can handle a challenging conversation than someone you can display like a doll." Yelan tapped the tip of her fan lightly on her chin. "That is some lame excuse you threw there." She eyed her son closely. "You're not trying to squirm out of something now, are you?"

"Who? Me?" Syaoran chuckled nervously. "Why would I do that?" _Shoot! It's good that she likes Agatha but she doesn't have to approve this much. How can she go to such lengths as to think of marrying her to me in real life?_

Then, an inner voice suddenly spoke.

'**_Like the idea didn't even touch your mind…' _**It said as the image of page 28 of Section 41 flashed inside his mind. **_'Have you ever wondered the reason why you can't shred the damn thing?' _**The voice taunted him.

A mixture of feelings flowed inside him. Its effects must have been great that it reflected on his face.

"Aaaaah…" Yelan smiled contently. "Now you are finally getting the idea." She said triumphantly. "She isn't such a bad candidate, is she?"

"Well…umm…" Syaoran stuttered. If only Yelan knew what was going on inside his head.

Beside him, Mei-Ling observed her brother's features and reactions. She knew that she should disapprove. Touya did give her a piece of his mind last night when he called out of no where and divulged a very important information.

_Touya… _She closed her eyes. It was all in the past right now and she would rather kindle her deceased husband's memory than Touya's. What they did back then was a mistake. Both of them realized that, hence, whatever it was that happened before, that was all there was to it—a closed book. She knew that she should do any means to separate her brother from the Kinomoto princess, but…

She opened her eyes again and looked at her brother. He looked lost as their mother continued to inject more possibilities with the match. If Yelan only knew who Agatha really was. Nevertheless, her brother had changed so much for the past couple of years and InterVEST was great contributor to that.

_My dear brother has grown to be a strong person. Someone who can be independent and powerful even without the help of the family. Everything he has now, he can proudly say that it was all his. __And the one whoknew about this the most, the one who had kept him going forward, and the one who supported him in this ridiculous dream of his…_

…was none other than Kinomoto Sakura.

Mei-Ling felt a pang of jealousy and perhaps guilt as well. She never agreed with his brother's decision when he went solo and faced the world. She even insulted the online game which he loved the most. Yet, despite everything else, a Kinomoto ended up being the one at his side.

_They are just like that… _Mei-ling smiled to herself. …_Kinomotos seemed to have a distinct trait of giving strength and determination even in the most hopeless situations. _She should know. She had been there. It didn't last long, but the memories were there.

Another glance at her brother made her sigh. She couldn't do it. She couldn't pull the plug. As much as she wanted to intervene and do what Touya asked her to do, the very memory of Touya made her realize one thing as she studied Syaoran.

Her brother…was happy. She had never seen him like this before. His eyes mirrored her eyes back then…twelve years ago.

So, no. She was going to stay quiet for now. She needed to sort her thoughts. She nodded to herself she folded her arms in front of her.

"That is why, Xiao Lang…" Mei-Ling heard her mother say which brought her back to the present topic.

Yelan suddenly stood up and walked over to where her brother was seated. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Mother?" Syaoran looked up questioningly; startled at his mother's sudden action.

"That is why, Xiao Lang…" Yelan repeated. "You must do every means to find this girl and **make the bind real.**"

"What!"

"Marry her in real life and bring me grandchildren!" Yelan's commanding voice boomed throughout the terrace.

Syaoran was gaping. "I…I can't just do that!"

"And why not?" Her mother squeezed his shoulder as if to make emphasis. "You are Li Syaoran! Nothing is supposed to be impossible for you!"

"But…but…you can't just approve of her like that. You haven't even met her." He pointed out.

"What I heard from the elders about Agatha is enough." Yelan replied. The ornaments on her headdress swayed as she nodded. "And I have this intuitive feeling about her which was never wrong. She will suit you."

At this point, Syaoran didn't know how to react.

"Do it or else…I will have our men search for her and drag her here to marry you." His mother's strict and threatening eyes beckoned him. "And I'm sure…you don't want us to intervene _that much_ in your personal life, do you?"

Syaoran's eyes wavered. "N--no…" He answered weakly.

"Good." Yelan released him and paced back towards her seat. She flipped her fan open. "So I am giving you the liberty of finding her and woo her…the conventional way." The '_conventional way' _meant with no force, blackmail nor threat.

"W—woo her…?"

"**Yes**." Yelan stressed. "I repeat…**make your current conjugal bind with her real**."

This time, Mei-Ling gazed at her brother with sympathetic eyes. _My oh my, this is quite a dilemma. What are you going to do now, dear brother?

* * *

_

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Five: "The Past"**) --- another Special Ultra Long Chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I am happy to see that 'Inc's old readers are still here and following the story. (and of course, I am glad that new faces drop reviews as well) This fic is over 400 reviews now. Yey!

Thank you!

This chapter isn't as long as my previous ones coz to be honest; this should have been included in the previous chapter. There was no Part I and Part II in my original plan, but I felt that I needed to give a proper update as soon as possible since 'Inc' had been sidetracked so many times. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be long and might take a while before I can finish it. It is probably going to take 24-30 pages. I hope it will compensate for this short chapter.

R and R Onegai Shimasu!


	26. The Past

**_'Incorporated'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

After so many months…it is finally here. The much awaited update of 'Inc'. Enjoy.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"What I heard from the elders about Agatha is enough." Yelan replied. The ornaments on her headdress swayed as she nodded. "And I have this intuitive feeling about her which was never wrong. She will suit you

At this point, Syaoran didn't know how to react.

"Do it or else…I will have our men search for her and drag her here to marry you." His mother's strict and threatening eyes beckoned him. "And I'm sure…you don't want us to intervene _that much_ in your personal life, do you?"

Syaoran's eyes wavered. "N--no…" He answered weakly.

"Good." Yelan released him and paced back towards her seat. She flipped her fan open. "So I am giving you the liberty of finding her and woo her…the conventional way." The '_conventional way' _meant with no force, blackmail nor threat.

"W—woo her…?"

"**Yes**." Yelan stressed. "I repeat…**make your current conjugal bind with her real**."

This time, Mei-Ling gazed at her brother with sympathetic eyes. _My oh my, this is quite a dilemma. What are you going to do now, dear brother?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: "The Past" -- Special Ultra Long Chapter!**

Syaoran slumped down his office's sofa with a sharp intake of breath. He had loosened his tie and was currently staring at the ceiling. He never felt exhausted in his entire life which was pretty ironic considering that he hadn't done a single bit of work since that morning.

That morning…

Syaoran rubbed his face and sighed out loud. Dealing with his family, especially with his mother, was indeed an energy consuming task. Maybe, it would had been better if he didn't visited. Maybe, things would have been less complicated than it already was if he didn't report to the estate.

_Yeah, right, Li Xiao Lang. As if you can prevent your mother from getting what she wants. _

True, nothing would have stopped Li Yelan. Either way, she would have found a way to contact him and share her thoughts of approval of Agatha. In fact, he should be thankful that his mother opted consulting him first before ordering a search for the illusive rogue. At least in this way, he could still control the outcome of things. Heaven knew what might happen if the Li head discovered the true identity of Agatha.

"This can't be happening." Almost in disheveled position, the chestnut-haired man rolled over to one side as he covered his face with his hands. "Why do things have to be this way?" He laughed bitterly. "Find her and woo her…is this some kind of a joke?" He raised his arms and shouted. "Am I in some kind of soap opera! This dilemma is ten times more difficult than what my secretary watches on TV!"

He leaned forward and ruffled his hair drastically with a deep sigh heaved after. He once again stared at the ceiling and let the silence of his office comfort him.

"Li Xiao Lang, how the hell are you going to make this whole web work?" He murmured to himself as another sigh escaped his lips. "How…?" He closed his eyes slowly and sank back onto the sofa.

For a moment, he sat motionless. All the pressure and complications of his current situation swam around his head that he could almost feel himself getting dragged along its pace without any direction. But even so, despite all the wrongness of the things he had gotten into, he felt a smile growing on his lips.

"If all of this is wrong…" He started to say. "…if all of this is one crazy path I took…" He opened his eyes with a tender expression. "…then why…does it feel right?" It was as if a lovely song was playing as Syaoran contemplated. Like an invisible melody strumming in the background cradling him gently.

"If I stop thinking about everything else…" Syaoran whispered. "…if I am to think only of what I have in front of me…" He gazed towards his computer's monitor which was flashing InterVEST's welcome screen. "…I would say, that I have everything." He took another deep breath. "Everything that I would have ever dreamed of."

He stood up and strode towards his desk. A week ago, his table would have been filled with proposals and contracts from clients waiting for his approval. But now, only online documents was spread around; each containing both his and Agatha's signature.

Kinomoto Sakura's signature to be more precise.

Syaoran stared at the bottom drawer as he sat down on the executive chair. Like one of Eriol's taunts, the parcel inside it seemed to scream out to him. Actually, it was an understatement. He could almost hear his friend's daunting voice as to why he hadn't made a move in shredding the page of Section 41 which Kinomoto Sakura signed obliviously.

"She had never been careless before. Why does she have to start now?" He muttered disdainfully with a frown.

He drummed his fingers and glanced from his monitor then down to the drawer. He seemed to be deep in thought until finally his hand fell on the drawer's handle and pulled it open. He rummaged at the very bottom where he hid the folder of the controversial paper. Once out, he let his eyes rest on Kinomoto Sakura's neat signature. His mother's orders came flashing back to him.

'…**_make your current conjugal bind with her real.' _ **He could almost hear her say to him again.

That would be easy. All he has to do was sign page 28 at that blank area on top of his name, _'polish'_ it with the rest of Section 41 and it would make **everything** legal, up to the _tiniest detail_, both Agatha and his agreement in real life.

Just like that.

That was how powerful Section 41 could be. It was InterVEST's ultimate display of strength, not only in the business world but in social and domestic functions as well.

Syaoran was silent for a while before finally tossing the paper aside.

"I can't believe I am thinking this." He raked his hair with his hand. "I can't believe I am actually considering signing this damn thing." He finally admitted to himself. "I must be out of my mind."

No matter how he viewed things, he couldn't deny the fact that he wouldn't mind signing Section 41 with Agatha. This truth scared him ever since reality dawned at him that the other had placed her signature on the alleged page. And it scared him more when he could not bring himself to destroy the document. Also, another realization walked up to him. If Agatha didn't turn up as Kinomoto Sakura, he would have signed Section 41 there and there.

Correction.

If the Kinomotos' weren't in a feud with his family, he would not wait for his mother to order him to woo Agatha, and eventually, made the bind real.

Syaoran smirked to himself. "I sound so confident that I can actually win her heart. I am really such an arrogant bastard."

Even so, things would still be complicated; less but still complicated. If the feud didn't exist, it only meant that he and Tavenzouh, aka Tsukishiro Yukito, would have been friends. He would be what? Stealing a friend's woman? Would he break the love his friend shared with his rogue? Maybe he should be thankful that things were this way between the two families because if there was something he wouldn't want to come across in his life, it would be loving the same woman a friend of his does.

_Wait a minute! _ Syaoran nearly choked at his last thought. _Loving the same woman???_

"What the hell's wrong with me!" He exclaimed hotly. "I didn't actually thought that up, did I? …pssh!" He snorted disbelievingly. "That is not the case here! Far from it! Making Agatha my wife in real life would be beneficial for SkyLark! That's all there is to it." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. "Good for business." He nodded. "Just like what she said, I am greedy."

It would be like hitting two birds with one stone. He recalled concluding that Kinomoto Sakura wasn't exactly ugly. Far from it, actually.

"Stop it." He scolded himself and sat upright. "This is no time to fool around."

Solution. He needed a solution. There was no way he would tell Agatha aka Kinomoto Sakura that his mother wanted him to marry her in real life. Perhaps, a half-truth explanation would do the trick. Yes, that has to be it. He nodded to himself and reached for his cell phone. He pressed his quick-dial list which stored his partner's number and called. After a couple of rings, a familiar female voice answered the other end.

"This is not a good time." Sakura remarked the moment she picked up.

"Nice greeting." Syaoran said sardonically.

But the lady ignored it and continued. "I am currently trying to make up to Tomoyo. I haven't exactly been a good best friend lately…no thanks to you." She added grimly.

"Don't blame all on me. Unlike you, my closest friend is quite informed and at my side at all times." He airily pointed out. "He was never left out in the dark."

A sound in the other end greatly suggested that the lady stomped hard. "Your closest friend is the impeccable and bold lawyer! Of course he would be informed, he is your accomplice! Don't compare my innocent Tomoyo with him."

Syaoran rubbed his temples. "Hai, hai…we're bad. Okay fine. I got that already." Normally, he would argue some more and even have the pleasure of teasing her, but he knew if he did that, the purpose of his call would be sidetracked.

Apparently, Sakura noticed this fast submissiveness. "You are actually not going to put up a fight." Her voice has tinged of worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

The inquiry earned an arched brow from him. "Worried, Kinomoto?"

Sakura seemed to be taken a back at the direct question, that she wasn't able to answer him immediately. "Ummm…"

The chestnut-haired man leaned over his table and gave a small chuckle. "I would love to press this issue some more but I currently don't have any energy so I will let it slide." It was the truth. He felt completely sapped out.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her tone was genuine as if she wasn't speaking to her family's archenemy. It was comfortable and warm that Syaoran was surprised on how it made him more at ease.

"My mother had found out about you." He replied without even thinking that his words could be easily misunderstood.

"WHAT?" She almost dropped her cell phone.

Despite the dilemma, Syaoran could not help but to smile a little. He was still big bad Li after all. "She knows about you." He said once more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME?" In the backdrop, he heard another voice calling out to the person he was talking to. A light 'Sakura?' remark reached his ears via the phone. It was probably her raven-haired best friend. But the girl's inquiry was drowned by the nearly freaking out Kinomoto. "Li Syaoran, what are you saying? Don't tell me that she…" He heard her gulped.

"She knows that I am married to you in InterVEST." He slightly scolded his own deviousness.

"WHAT?" Her exclamation was nearly deafening this time that he had to place his phone a few inches away from his ear. "You better not be kidding, Li Syaoran! This is no joking matter!" Funny how his real full name had replaced the 'Helroi Damaski-is' part now that they both knew about each other's true identity. Heck, he called her 'Kinomoto' these days, too. Though, it was colder than the times he had addressed her as 'Agatha'. He still slipped every now and then, but it was getting rarer and rarer, after all, the image that 'Agatha' projected inside his mind was no longer the hooded rogue but the emerald-eyed princess of the rival family.

"I'm not kidding." Syaoran persisted, then finally rephrased his statement. "My mother found out that I am married to **_Agatha _**in InterVEST."

The brief silence in Sakura's end showed that she finally understood the matter. "You are really mean, aren't you." She accusingly said.

"What?" Syaoran tried his best to make his tone sound innocent.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Her voice was starting to rise again. "You shouldn't use your words so carelessly!"

"Hah? What I said was the truth. What's wrong with it?"

"You know what's wrong with it! For a moment there, I thought your mother found out who Agatha really is. That I am a Kinomoto!" She exclaimed.

Despite the feeling of lacking energy, Syaoran could not help but to grin sheepishly. "Do you honestly think that I would still have the leisure to talk to you like this if my mother knew that very specific detail? Heck, she would have marched towards your mansion in full battle gear."

"Which is why you almost gave me a heart attack." She shivered at the thought. "That would be quite scary."

"Eh? Are you actually afraid of my mother?" He tilted his head to one side. "Is it alright for a Kinomoto to cower down in front of a Li."

"Did I say anything about cowering down?" Sakura started to counter. "Don't be arrogant." She hissed on the other end. "Even though I admit that she can be quite ferocious, it doesn't mean that I will back down from her. I would face her or anyone from your family any time." She remarked strongly.

"So you don't mind facing my mother?" His statement might mean something else for the lady, but somehow his imagination surged forward and he entertained the thought of introducing her to his mother formally...as his wife. Strangely enough, it gave him a warm feeling.

"Of course, I don't." Sakura insisted. "But if I can avoid conflict, I don't see any reason that I should start one."

_Reason? _ Syaoran thought for a moment which invited another recollection of his mother's words.

'**_So…when are we going to meet your new bride?' _**He could almost hear Yelan asking him once again.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory.

"Anyway…" Syaoran continued. "…we still have a problem. My mother is demanding that I introduce my new business partner to the family." His explanation was close but not entirely accurate as he tried to choose his words carefully and not give too much information about what his mother had actually told him to do.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought your family isn't interested with InterVEST? Didn't you say that before?"

"That's what I thought, but apparently they are interested on whether or not the other person behind SkyLark can be trusted or not. I am placing everything at stake after all. It is normal for them to worry." He made it sound as casual as possible while using more of his sister's reasoning than his mother's so he wasn't exactly lying.

"I see." Sakura remarked in a small voice. "Trust…" She let her statement dangle.

For a moment, neither of them spoke as the meaning of the word and the irony of their situation retraced its steps to their awareness. Syaoran was the first one to break the silence. He cleared his throat before speaking, trying to ignore the awkwardness that kept dawning at them every now and then.

"Listen. My mother isn't going to stop until she meets Agatha." Half true. He nodded to himself. "She would do any means possible to get every piece of information. Our situation won't be good if this happens. Surely, you know what I am talking about."

"Yes." One could almost see her nod on the other end.

"That is why, we need to act first before my mother makes her move." He said. "For now, she had given me the liberty of finding your true identity…since I told her that I don't exactly know who you are IRL…and bring you to the family." Close…quite close to the actual thing. Syaoran was satisfied with how he had reinvented Yelan's command.

"How are we going to act first?"

"I'm going to find someone that can stand in as Agatha." He answered.

"Eeeeeeeeh? Who?"

The chestnut-haired man frowned and rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure yet. I'll have to consult Eriol on this one. But whoever it is, Agatha has to turn up as a guy." Then to himself, he added. _In this way, I won't be pestered to marry Agatha._

"Huh? Why a guy?" Sakura sounded puzzled for a moment. "Will your family believe that? I mean, the general public know that Agatha is a girl."

"InterVEST is an online world. Anyone can appear whoever, whichever or whatever they want to. Having a character who is opposite your real life gender isn't exactly impossible in any online game. Heck, your butler does it." He referred to the zombie-like butler having a cheerful little girl character in InterVEST. "It is a common thing."

"Hmmm…I guess you are right. Still, why a guy?" The girl persisted to question.

"I'm just being cautious." Again, half true. "Having you appear far from the real thing is much safer."

"I see." She murmured. "Do you know anyone that can be trusted? I want to be cautious, too. I mean, this is quite a huge secret that mustn't go out in the public. And whoever it was, he better not blackmail us. I won't tolerate it."

"Eh? What if he did end up blackmailing us, what will you do? Have him killed?" Syaoran gave an amused grin. "Why Kinomoto…you're not such an innocent and naïve girl after all." Then in a more sarcastic manner, he added. "Oh yes, I forgot. Agatha actually has sharp fangs which she hides under her sweet façade. Tsk! Tsk!"

"I am not you, Li. I won't do something like that." She proudly said.

"Then, what will you do?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Ummm…I don't know. I'll just find a way to shut him up."

"'_Shutting up'_ someone means a _little _different from where I came from." Syaoran remarked.

"That's why I keep telling you that I am NOT you, Li." She stressed.

"Yeah…yeah…fine." He leaned back in his seat. "Pressing this manner will take this conversation forever."

"Obviously." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm sure Eriol could find someone trustworthy. He had never failed me. He is really good with these kind of things. "

"Apparently, the accomplice resembles his master." Sakura scoffed on the other end.

Syaoran smirked. "Do remember that he isn't my only accomplice these days." He was distinctly referring to their SkyLark bond. "You, my dear, is someone with the same caliber as well." He pointed out.

"You're not my master." She strongly said. "I won't do things just because you told me, too. Nor will I result to _special actions _just to save your ass."

"But you already did _special actions _for me." Syaoran replied.

"It wasn't geared to save you." Sakura pointed out.

"It saved my dream." He said with more warmth than he anticipated.

Sakura became silent in the other end and didn't know how to respond. There was this unknown aura between them. This type of silence would normally produce some kind of reaction from the lady that Syaoran would give anything just to see her face on the other end of the line.

"Agatha…" He started to say. "…what if…" He felt like gambling for a moment.

"Hmmm?" She murmured and noted that he just used her InterVEST name once again. Surely, his purpose was different from the first.

"What if…" Syaoran repeated.

"What if?"

"What if…we…" He remarked in more pleasant yet unsure tone as he gazed down on Section 41.

"We?"

"What if we ended up getting married in real life?" He finally blurted out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

"For real." He somehow couldn't stop himself from asking. "You and I."

* * *

Touya tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for someone he wouldn't have thought of seeing again—on a personal level. He knew that he was a little too early than the agreed time but the matter to be discussed was too important to be delayed any further. 

He was currently in a private grove at the far side of their town. It was the perfect meeting place for people who don't wish to be seen together. Despite the fact that a very old museum rests in front, it was rare for someone to venture beyond the hidden pathways protected by entwined vines and high bushes. Only a very few people knew about the place, thus, the museum wasn't popular. Probably something made out of a person's fetish and in time passed it to his family. The museum catered a collection of historical documents; mostly copies of the original ones displayed in the national library. Hence, it was illogical for people to go there unless they couldn't get a schedule in the library for viewing. Why see the fake ones if the real thing is available? No one had any idea as to why the owner of the place collected such documents and even displayed them, but whatever the reason was, people never bothered to find out even though the museum had been there for generations.

How long has it been since the last time he came there? Ten? Twelve years? He didn't want to count the exact length. All he knew was that he never dared stepping inside it nor to think about it since that alleged day.

That one day when he said goodbye to someone.

Touya closed his eyes in time for a cup of tea to be placed in front of him.

"You don't need to bother." He remarked as he darted his gaze at the newcomer.

The person smiled and continued to place small slices of cake beside his tea. "Why not? It has been a while. I don't normally receive visitors."

"I'm not exactly a visitor." Touya muttered. "Like always, I am indebted to you for letting us meet in your property, Kaho." He addressed the woman tending to him.

The woman appeared to be in her late thirties. She has long straight hair which swayed as she placed the remaining treats from her tray unto the small table. "I may not be your purpose for being here, but your presence is enough for me to regard you as a visitor." She put an empty cup near the ceramic tea pot and gazed at Touya. "This is for your _friend._ Make sure to pour tea for her when she arrives."

"She is not my friend." Touya corrected with much intensity.

But Kaho only gave him a teasing smile. "Oh dear me, I have to be more specific." She hugged her now empty tray. "Make sure you pour tea for your **_wife _**when she arrives as a gesture of good intention."

Frown, uncertainty, embarrassment, and anger all crept at once on Touya's face. "Don't bring up ancient history. She is no longer my wife."

"After all that happened, dearest ex-wife doesn't count as a friend?" The woman was a mere image of someone who had seen everything and carried the privilege of the knowledge.

"Did this secluded grove finally affected your judgment, Kaho? I believe it was quite obvious as to why she can't be regarded as a friend." He looked away towards the rustling trees and added. "Same reason why she can't remain as my wife. Have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I couldn't forget something like that." Then, the woman's face became sad. "**But you have**." She supplemented with her words greatly implying something else.

He wasn't expecting such a remark from the grove owner that he ended up looking surprised upon hearing her words. May it be from its boldness or the true meaning behind it, only Touya knew. He grew silent for a moment before answering back.

"It is better that way." He said indifferently as he avoided the woman's eyes.

Kaho observed the man with much earnest and pity. "Must the fate between the two families hurt so many people?" She said softly.

"If it is our fate, then let it be." Touya replied. "It only mean that it wasn't meant for us right from the start."

"What if fate itself would like to correct something which was never meant to happen from the very beginning." This time, Kaho's demeanor seemed all-knowing and her voice mysterious as she twisted Touya's words back at him.

"What do you mean?" He couldn't help but to meet her gaze.

"Let's say…" She looked back at him intently. "…fate itself didn't anticipate that the small misunderstanding will create mountains of distrust and would like to correct it and bring things back as they should be, would you let fate do its work?...given that you want to let fate as it is."

"Are you saying that fate itself is dictating things now?" Touya was starting to get angry. "Are you saying that placing my sister's life in danger is fate's current wish?"

"Would you hinder fate, then?" Kaho countered. "If it isn't for you but for your sister's, will you fight fate?"

"You…" Touya closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "…stop saying things you don't understand. You have no idea how hard it has been for our family being the target of those blasted Li's ploys. The only thing I can do now is to keep everyone I love, safe."

"At the cost of one's happiness?"

Touya chuckled disbelievingly. "There is no way my sister can be happy with that brat."

"What makes you so sure?" Kaho countered.

"I'm her brother. I know what is best for her." Then, he stressed. "Her family knows what's best for her. There is no way I would let a Li take her away."

This time, an amused smile started to curve on the woman's lips. "So, that's it." She slightly laughed. "You just don't want another man to take her away from you."

Touya gritted his teeth. "That is not true. I would gladly hand her over to Yukito…which is the right thing by the way, considering that he is my sister's boyfriend and not that Li!" He remarked hotly.

"Tsukishiro-san is indeed Sakura-chan's boyfriend." Kaho placed the tip of her finger under her chin as if pondering. "But Li Syaoran is her husband now which wins homerun points above anything else." She remarked cheerfully.

Touya's fury snapped through the roof. "He is **not** her real husband. That is something done within the game and nothing more. As far as I'm concerned my sister is still Kinomoto Sakura in real life and not Li Sakura!"

"Hmmmm…" Kaho winked at him playfully. "Unlike Kinomoto Mei-Ling."

"Yes…unlike Mei-Ling…" Touya unintentionally blurted out, but eventually halted the moment he realized what he just said which made Kaho laugh even more.

"You." Touya darted a very cold gaze at the woman. "That's not funny."

Kaho gave an apologetic look but Touya continued to emit a scary aura.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She is no longer my wife. She even married another. 'Chun' something as far as I can recall." The dark-haired man remarked and slumped back on his chair.

There was a moment of pause before Kaho spoke once more. This time in a gentler tone. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

Touya, though forcibly, smirked slightly at the woman. "You didn't ask me then, why are you asking me now?"

But instead of answering directly, Kaho started to make her leave. She glanced at her shoulders as she spoke. "Just keep in mind that you might be exposing your sister in the same feeling as you had before…the same feeling of hurt."

"She will never have the same feeling." The man murmured. "Because unlike naïve me back then, she is in love with Yukito and **not with a Li**."

Kaho looked like there was something else she wanted say but decided against it. It was obvious that she was venturing too much towards the book that Touya had long closed; even for someone like her who was close to the man. So, instead she nodded. "Then pray that it is really the case."

"Of course, it is."

Kaho sighed. "But fate is indeed powerful. If things kept being repeated, then it is meant to happen."

"A mistake is a mistake. It shall not be repeated." The man stubbornly said.

"If that is what you think." Then with a sympathetic face, the woman added. "Keep in mind that even the most powerful person in this world could not hinder what is meant to happen. No matter how ironic it sounds, if fate can bring tragedy, it can also try to set things right."

With that, she bowed and left the man to his thoughts.

* * *

"What are you talking about!" Sakura exclaimed incredulously. "Are you insane? How can you think of such a thing!" 

Li Syaoran called her this afternoon. They talked as always and everything was fine until the guy suddenly acted unusual and had asked her a weird question.

An extremely weird and unthinkable question.

"Is it really something impossible?" She heard him say. Near her, Tomoyo's eyes were big with shock as she listened at her best friend's conversation with her ears pressed on the back of Sakura's phone.

"YOU'RE A LI!" Sakura was almost screaming.

"Do you despise Li's that much?" The man on the other line remarked.

"Why are you asking these things so suddenly?" Her voice was still at its peak.

But Syaoran ignored her query and continued asking her another question. "**Do you hate me?**"

Sakura was dumbfounded for a moment. And it wasn't because the Li suddenly started asking strange things, but it was because she was surprised that she found it so difficult to answer him. She knew she should say, _'Yes, I despise Lis' _ or _'Yes, I definitely hate you.'_, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Agatha?" He spoke once more since she had been quiet. Beside her, Tomoyo was peering curiously with worried eyes.

"Ummm…" She stumbled unsurely and prayed that he would say something else other than his question.

But the Li remained quiet on the other end.

"I…uh…" She started to say "I…" She waited for him to give a clever retort or tease her for her uncertainty, but he said nothing and silence continued.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Something was definitely not right with her SkyLark partner and it's making her chest go in turmoil. As to why she was having this kind of difficulty…she didn't know.

"Agatha…" He murmured on her ear. "You once told me that Li's and Kinomoto's don't exist inside the game."

"Yes." Sakura replied weakly.

"Then if I am going to follow the same logic…the conflict between the two families doesn't exist in InterVEST as well." Syaoran deduced.

She chose to remain silent on this one and listened as to where his words were taking him.

"You said that things are different inside the game…separate from the reality we walk on." He continued. "Hence, our families has no connection to Helroi Damaski-is and Agatha."

"That was…the general idea." She whispered meekly.

"That's fine with me." The man remarked. "But…"

_But…_ Sakura braced herself. She greatly knew this huge 'but' and had, for the past weeks, tried to push it at the back of her mind.

"But…" Syaoran's voice mirrored uncertainty but nevertheless he chose to finish what he started to say. "…InterVEST isn't just any ordinary game. It was made to **purposely cross** the online world to the real world. The patch was a proof of this purpose; the virtual city it created is something which merged real life to the make-belief existence, taking the constraints of society off in every aspect and the ability of a person to stretch himself beyond the restraining corners of the norm. Fantasy is no longer an escape…it is a solution."

"And your point is?" _Here it comes. _The emerald-eyed girl thought.

"My point is…" The other man replied with much reluctance in his tone. "We can't **forever **separate our InterVEST life with what's really happening in the real world. It is easy to turn a blind eye and pretend…but…sooner or later…we have to face the facts."

"Doesn't this justify as to why your first question is simply impossible?" Sakura asked, referring to the unthinkable _'what-if' _ the formidable Li suddenly brought up.

"It can also work both ways." Syaoran replied.

"Meaning?"

"It could also be possible." The Li bluntly said.

"I don't think I understand." A puzzled expression took over her lovely face.

"If our real world situation can extend its restrictions to us, why can't our online world reach out to our real scenario?" The man explained with a much summoned bravery than expected.

Beside Sakura, Tomoyo gave a sharp intake of breath. Was this how Li Syaoran had been conversing with her best friend all this time? It was greatly different from what everyone thought—very far from it. And if so, for how long had this been going on? She had a difficult time digesting all those information her emerald-eyed friend had been telling her for the past few days. She couldn't believe how deeply involved a Kinomoto could be with a Li and vice versa. And this wasn't an ordinary Li. This man was the heir to the whole legacy of the rival family. And how, in heaven's name, did they manage to keep this from everyone?

Tomoyo's heart thumped faster and it wasn't due to anything involving her, but it danced inside her chest for her friend's sake as she observed Sakura's eyes shift emotions one after another. It was worrisome…truly worrisome as she arrived to her own deduction.

Helroi Damaski-is…the fierce Li Syaoran…was someone this close and important to her friend.

Her friend that was supposed to be a Kinomoto—the very main prey of every Li.

Yet, this particular Li's words were beyond what an enemy should be saying; the extreme opposite, to be exact.

Tomoyo swallowed hard. What will happen next, she didn't know. For all she could do now was to look over at her friend's side, wishing that everything was not real and they would wake up any minute now.

But that was far from happening.

Sakura, at this point, didn't know what she was feeling. Her hand was getting sweaty as it grasped the phone hard. "You can't possibly be serious….right?" Her voice came out in almost a whisper.

The other was silent and the line stayed still. This moment of pause was quite deafening for both of them.

_---silence---_

_---silence---_

_---silence---_

"You're joking, right? Ahehe…" Sakura gave a weak laugh. "Right?" She asked again.

_---silence---_

"Li…" She remarked with a slight push in her tone.

_---silence---_

"You're scaring me." Sakura murmured. She had known the man for quite some time now that she was confident in interpreting his reactions, manner of speaking, reasoning...and given these, Sakura didn't want to accept the analysis her mind was screaming back to her.

Then finally, just in time before a period was placed on her conclusion, Syaoran spoke.

"You're right." He remarked with a chuckle which seemed forced to Sakura. "I was only joking. Haha." And he added. "Gotcha."

Tomoyo sank in relief in the nearby sofa, same with Sakura whose shoulders relaxed a little.

"You can be gullible sometimes." The man on the other end teasingly said and continued to laugh. "You can't possibly be thinking that I would marry a Kinomoto for real now. Though, I sympathize and completely understand if you want to have me. I mean…every girl wants a piece of me one way or another. I am, after all, the most wanted bachelor in town…if not in the world."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Of all the nerve!" Whatever uncertainty and uneasiness she had earlier was completely shot down the drain. "You are really so full of yourself!" She stomped hard much to Tomoyo's surprise as her friend became so angry in contrast to her previous demeanor. "Not every woman wants you!"

Syaoran continued to laugh in the other end. "Are you saying that you are not the very least attracted to me?"

"No!" Sakura firmly replied. "Not in a million years! I'll be caught dead than be attracted to a Li!" She exclaimed.

The man kept laughing. "That answers it, then." He said cheerfully—too cheerfully actually.

"Answer what?" The lady narrowed her eyes, but instead of replying to her question, Syaoran concluded their conversation.

"I'll talk to Eriol about the person that will stand in as you in front of my family. I'm sure he would find someone that can be trusted." He was back to his serious tone.

"Hoe!" Sakura blinked at the brisk change of demeanor.

"I'll give you an update later. For now, you should log on and see the status of our newly acquired assets." He continued.

"Uhhh….o-kay..."

"Good. Let's meet online tomorrow, then." And with an abrupt click, a hanged-up tone met Sakura's ears.

"Wha-? What just happened here?" The young Kinomoto balled her little fist. "That guy can really get into my nerves!" She cutely pouted before sitting beside Tomoyo.

"Sakura…" Despite the release of tension, her raven-haired friend could not help but to look more worried. Sakura's storm of reactions to one phone conversation with this man was far and in a different level during those times she had seen her friend talk to anyone else, even to someone like Yukito.

* * *

Syaoran's left hand brushed his face as the other clutched the phone hard which almost turned his knuckles white. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Whatever possessed him to go to such lengths as to suggest something like that to Kinomoto Sakura, he didn't know. 

Was he trying to embarrass himself?

Was he trying to completely betray his family? If he didn't already?

It was absurd enough for him to deduced something like that, but to actually say it out loud to the Kinomoto princess…? What on earth was he thinking?

"Argh!" He threw his phone and slammed his head on top of his desk. "You idiot. What the hell's wrong with you!" With half-opened eyes, he faced the piece of Section 41 which was tauntingly resting in front of him all throughout the conversation.

"Be caught dead than be attracted to a Li, huh?" He recalled Sakura's words. "Haha…" He started to laugh once more but then it became bitter and bitter by each passing minute. "You stupid stupid man." He scolded himself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

He took a deep breath and sat straight. He collected himself to his usual businessman posture and picked up the controversial paper. "Off you go…back to that locked drawer." He muttered. "And off I go…to my abominable lawyer. "

* * *

Mei-Ling reached the old museum five minutes before the agreed time. She knew she wasn't late but knowing the man she was going to meet, she could be regarded as so. 

"Why is this place so secluded anyway?" She muttered under her breath as she scampered towards the old building.

The entrance to the grove could be found at the back of the museum. The acres of land was owned by the Mizuki family and for generations now, the place was regarded as something synonymous to history. So even though the parchments on display were only copies of the real thing, the aura of the ingenious stories told by it completely enveloped every corner and stone pillar, thus maintained the structure's sturdy aura. It wasn't popular, yes, but for those who had been to the place and had appreciated its rarity, it was like a trip to the forgotten realm of their ancestors; the struggles and fight against tyranny which was almost non-existent in the modern world.

Mei-Ling gave out a sigh as she ran her eyes at the old façade before her. Nothing has changed since the last time she was here. It was as if everything was contained in a time capsule; untouched and unharmed. Anxiety was overwhelming which made her heart pound hard inside her chest. Meeting that specific person in secret wasn't something she wanted to do again. Everything was supposed to be a closed door of the past and nothing should be done in any relations to it, but here she was…in a rendezvous with the very person behind that closed door.

She stopped in front of the archway of the museum's entrance. She stood still for a moment as she studied the cracks and chipped stones. She brushed her hand lightly against it.

How long has it been?

How many years had passed since she said goodbye to that someone?

How far away in her youth did she suddenly grow up and fled from her childish hopes and dreams?

Mei-Ling's midnight eyes wavered. "Too long ago…very long ago." She murmured.

The wind blew a leaf from a nearby tree and made it fly across her face. She caught it and felt lost in an instant as nostalgia took over her. Her feet made her turn towards the window near the entrance of the museum and as she hold onto the leaf, her eyes bore onto the reflection it beckoned back to her.

The afternoon sun was up high but it barely stung her skin under the shades of the trees which surrounded the museum. It was warm but the soft breeze made it cool.

It was exactly the same as it was back then.

Back then when she met someone unexpectedly.

Mei-Ling's eyes danced as recollections became alive within the glass window. Images started to pour behind her reflection, making the tall tree beside the window no longer alone as it slowly pulled her back to the sealed chapters of her youth.

It was an afternoon, much like this one, when her stubbornness and frustrations made her runaway from the guards assigned to her by her mother.

'_MeiLing-sama!' _

She could hear them shout her name but she kept herself hidden behind the shrubs beside the road.

'_MeiLing-sama!'_

She kept quiet and still.

'_Where is she?' _ _'Go look for her!' 'Maybe she hitched a ride from that car!' 'Which one? Two just drove a few minutes ago.' 'I don't know. Just go after them!'_

Everyone panicked but she remained squeezed in her hiding place, uncaring that dirt stained her skirt and dried leaves were all over her pig-tailed hair. _Yes…_ Mei-Ling absent-mindedly touched her bun…_I used to wear my hair that way._

They passed by her that day. Everyone was oblivious of her little hiding place. Though, it took a few minutes more before she could safely stand up, she remembered feeling relieved and free for the first time in her life. And it was only once she stood that she had became aware of the vast land behind her. No house was in sight. Both sides of the road were covered by trees and tall shrubs. The area doesn't seem to be a place for tourists and she bet that none of the members of her family would have set foot there if their car didn't have trouble.

She recalled looking beyond the trees instead of following the road. It would have been a dangerous place for a young girl of fifteen to venture alone, but she was happy. Her chest felt light as she breathe in fresh air; free from guards, commands and rules. It wasn't like a dark forbidden forest either. There were lots of birds chirping, squirrels rummaging every now and then.

It was peaceful.

She continued to walk beyond the shrubs and beyond the trees until she found a small dirt path. Uncaring of how dirty she looked, she pushed forward. It was then she caught a glimpse of someone; a person wearing yellow overalls and cap. He was standing from a far holding a crate in his arms that she concluded that he must be a workman. She couldn't make out his face due to the shadow casted by the hood of his cap. All she knew was that he was tall, lean and had dark hair. Even so, she was surprised to see someone in such a place that she bowed with uncertainty as a sign of respect for she was obviously a trespasser. But the man just stood there with no acknowledgement and eventually left without a word.

Mei-Ling smiled as she remembered blinking and feeling confused, but nevertheless intrigued as to why there was such a person in that place.

She followed the workman but wasn't able to properly catch up due to her skirt kept being caught every now and then from twigs and branches. It wasn't before long , though, that she had lost sight of the man. It doesn't help either that it was getting dark. Yet despite of everything, her surroundings became less dense and the type of trees planted in the area changed. It was like she had just barged in a mangrove plantation. A few strides more and she caught site of an old building.

Mei-Ling closed her eyes as she remembered tiptoeing at the museum grounds as she wasn't sure if it was open to the public. Surely, it wasn't since it was built in such a secluded place.

Still, the garden in front of it pulled her, that soon after, she was admiring and smelling every single flower in bloom in the said place. And then, there he was again.

The workman in yellow overalls…glaring at her coldly…this time within recognizable range…

…with awfully familiar onyx eyes.

"A-ra? It seems I just gained another visitor." A woman's voice became evident which pulled Mei-Ling back to the present.

The dark-haired woman slowly bowed in greeting. "Mizuki-san. It has been a while." She reservedly remarked.

The woman smiled. "As polite as ever, MeiLing-chan. I've told you many times before that you can just call me 'Kaho'."

"Y…yes…" Mei-Ling lowered her eyes and clasped her hand in front of her as if unsure on how to address the other, given her past which this woman greatly knew.

Kaho's eyes softened. "Please, make yourself at home. And you don't have to worry about anything. As always, I won't tell anyone."

Mei-Ling bowed again. "Thank you so much for always tolerating us."

"Think nothing of it." Kaho remarked..

"So is he…" Mei-Ling looked awake uncomfortably. "…is he here? You referred to me as another visitor."

"Yes." The woman calmly replied. "He had been here for quite some time now." Then, she playfully added with a wink. " You're going to get an earful again."

This remarked seemed to have annoyed Mei-Ling. "Hmph!" She snobbishly tilted her chin. "He has no business being angry with me nor does he have the right to give me an _'earful'! _ He is no longer connected to my life, and so with that, he doesn't have the luxury in expecting me to be obedient to whatever he wants and says."

"Yes. It is…apparently so." Kaho said with a sad face which Mei-Ling immediately noticed.

"There is nothing to be sad about, Mizuki-san." She chuckled nervously while fanning her hand in front of her face. "You don't need to concern yourself about it." Then, she collected herself. "I must go now." She pasted an annoyed smile despite her feeling the exact opposite. "The more I get this done with the better. I don't want to spend too much time with that grumpy man. Thank you again, Mizuki-san." And with that, she quickly stepped past Kaho and tried her best to avoid any more uncomfortable inquiries. Mei-Ling could hear her sigh as she made her way inside the museum. But she tried to ignore it. Nothing beneficial could come out of unearthing closed past. It was better left that way. She was grateful for Kaho's support but the woman had the tendency of reviving arguments that was best left to be forgotten.

"Yes…forgotten." She murmured as she briskly strode towards the back of the building.

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" Eriol's smooth devilish tone beckoned the person on the other line. He leaned back unto his seat and placed his feet up on his desk as he played the cord of his office phone. The man he was talking to was in complete shock, and who could blame the man? After all the things, he just imparted with the other, any sane person would probably have the same reaction. 

Eriol chuckled. "Oi…oi…Yamazaki…don't die on me." He grinned mischievously. "We still have a lot of things to take care of." _Aka…the story that should hit the papers a few days from now. _ He thought with eyes glinting.

Finally, Yamazaki spoke. "Li Mei-Ling was married to Kinomoto Touya?"

"You heard me." The lawyer replied with an evil smile never leaving his face.

"I don't have any dignity left as a reporter, Hiiragizawa. There is no use trying to smirk it some more. Do you really enjoy seeing people laugh at me?" An angry tone replaced the shock he had earlier.

"Wha-?" Eriol blinked innocently. "I'm not trying to push you more down to the slums, Yamazaki. I am telling the truth. "

"A Li married to a Kinomoto….yeah right." Yamazaki scoffed.

"May I remind you that I can already give two examples for the statement." The lawyer remarked.

"Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura's arrangement are different from what you are saying about Kinomoto Touya and Li Mei-Ling." The reporter pointed out. He was almost hissing on the other end of the line. "The former were only role-playing inside the game and nothing more. Though, I am surprised that they still went through it despite of everything, what you're saying about their older brother and sister is definitely something **impossible **to happen. We all know how Kinomoto Touya hated the Li's amongst everyone else, why would he fall in love to his sworn enemy?"

"Because there is always a thin line between love and hate." Eriol said firmly. "It is the oldest story of all time."

"Don't get poetic on me. This is no time to dig up creative literature." One could almost see him balled his fist.

"Oh but where do these poets and writers get their lines? They couldn't just pop out of nowhere, could they?" Eriol said in a matter-of-fact tone. "They should have real life basis."

"Hiiragizawa, I don't want to play anymore games." Yamazaki said, on the brink of losing his patience.

"Yamazaki,Yamazaki…I am not playing games with you." Eriol tried to convince the other man. "What I say is true. Listen…fourteen years ago, Li Mei-Ling tried to escape her mother's firm grasp. She left her convoy unnoticed and scampered towards the woods near the Mizuki estate."

"The mangrove with a museum on the front?" The younger man asked with an obvious tinged of curiosity on his voice which made Eriol smile. Once a reporter, always a reporter.

"Yes." The lawyer nodded. "You know the place?"

"Yeah. I've been there during my college days. They have copies of historical documents that I used as references in my research papers." Yamazaki said. "But that's so far away from city proper. Very secluded."

_A perfect hiding place. _Eriol thought to himself. _It has many uses…even for me. _ He closed his eyes as an image threatened to swim back inside his head. It was a recollection of running in the dark with twigs cracking beneath his feet and branches of small trees sticking to his wounds, making him bleed as he tried to get through the forest while carrying a limp body in his arms; desperately trying to find shelter…until finally he emerged in a vast mangrove.

"Still...I don't see Kinomoto Touya's connection on this." He heard Yamazaki say which brought him back to his senses.

"It so happens that Kinomoto Touya was working part-time in that place when that happened." He briskly said to the reporter.

Yamazaki almost choked in disbelief. "Someone as rich as Kinomoto Touya…working part-time???"

"Rich people can be crazy sometimes." Eriol chuckled as he tried to push his own memories back. "Apparently, Kinomoto Touya was bored and didn't know what to do with his life. Although not many people are aware of it, he had switched from one odd job to another during high school since he couldn't figure out what he will do with his life."

"Isn't it kinda obvious that as eldest in the Kinomoto family, he is expected to take-over the business?" Yamazaki pointed out.

"Well, Kinomoto Fujitaka unlike Li Yelan, likes to give freedom to his children. He is that sort of a parent."

"So he just let his son work like that?"

"Yes. One could say that in this way, his son learned many things." Eriol remarked. "It is a good way to train someone."

"Knowing how ordinary people live, eh?...before governing on them." The reporter finally understood.

"One thing I would like to praise the Kinomoto's is that they are not snobs and respected everyone." Eriol nodded to himself.

Yamazaki smirked. "Unlike your employer."

The lawyer grinned at the remark. "Which employer?"

One could almost see Yamazaki shake his head on the other end. "Ooops, sorry I forgot. You are double-faced."

"So harsh, Yamazaki. I'm hurt to hear you say that about me." Eriol slightly laughed.

"Hmph…it's the truth." The reported went back to the topic. "Anyhow, so the two met there and fall for each just like that?"

"Ummm…no. There were complications, of course." Eriol went on explaining. "But the owner of the grove set a few rules. Since both wanted to stay, they have to abide on her conditions."

"Her?"

"Mizuki Kaho." The lawyer's eyes wavered as he mentioned the name. "The estate and the museum belongs to her. She was someone who rarely goes out of the grove but is known to extend a helping hand to lost kittens." _Any type of lost kitten. _ He added to himself. _Including my kind._

"Really now? Hmmm…" Yamazaki searched his memory. "She is that woman with long hair and pleasant demeanor?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I see." Surely, the man wouldn't go to these extents if he wasn't telling the truth. Besides, he could always check on the woman. She looked kind enough to just answer a simple inquiry if she knew Hiiragizawa Eriol or not. "What kind of conditions did she lay down?"

"Ummm…" Eriol gazed up at the ceiling. "Simple ones. A ceasefire if they want to continue staying in the grove. She doesn't want any foul things to happen. We all know how bloody the feud can go."

"So both person abided and then that was it? They fall for each other?"

"Well…as far as I heard…" _Or rather…as far as I can recall…_ He, once again supplemented to himself. _There is no need to tell him that I've actually **seen** it. _ Heaven knew this was the real reason why Li Mei-Ling was cold towards him, but provided that she doesn't have the nerve to say the truth to Syaoran in regards to where they first met, it would only look like an older sister not approving of her brother's playboy friend. _Even so, If she knew more about my real background, which luckily she only knew a part of it, she would probably ban me from Syaoran's life forever._ Eriol was fully aware that Li Mei-Ling was probably so darn curious about how the hell he ended up as a lawyer, but her past wasn't exactly something she wanted to get unearthed. Hence, probably why she opted not pursuing inquiry about him and remained quiet when Syaoran first introduced him as a friend to the family."…they didn't get along at first, but eventually found something to connect themselves to one another." He finished.

"What kind of connection?" Yamazaki continued to ask.

"Ah…strange things can happen between a man and woman. Very strange things." Eriol grinned in recollection. "Especially in such a young age…like…" He thought for moment. "…hopes and dreams."

"Hopes and dreams?" One could almost see the other roll his eyes. "Don't get mushy on me now."

"Why, Yamazaki, you disappoint me. Haven't you fell in love yourself? I believe that girl's name is Chiharu." He tauntingly said to the reporter.

"Leave Chiharu out of this." Yamazaki grumpily remarked. "May I remind you that I am not exactly the best person to understand about relationships provided mine crumbled so horribly." Then, he added. "No thanks to you."

Eriol smirked. "Hey, don't blame your unsuccessful love life on me, now. I admit that I have a huge part in making your life miserable, but your relationship with that girl was not in my agenda. I've always thought that no matter what happens, your significant other should always be at your side….to support you in any way they can." _Which is what exactly what a Li finds in a Kinomoto in any generation. _He, once again, supplemented to himself. _And vice versa. They only get lost without the other..._ Then, he shook his head. _…even in the old days…_ He repeated. _…especially in the old days. _

That was why, in Eriol's opinion, after seeing this much and knowing this much, the feud was stupid; a mere reflection of one's stubbornness, pride and misinterpretation of the other person's intentions, when all this time it was obvious that both families were very much drawn towards each other.

"You're better off without her." He added. "Find someone more worthy."

"I'm not asking for your advice, Hiiragizawa." Yamazaki shot back hotly. "Mind your own business."

"Touche! I'm just being helpful." Eriol sat up properly and leaned on his desk. "You're so stingy."

"I'll be more stingy if you betray me now, Hiiragizawa." Yamazaki gritted his teeth which made the lawyer laugh.

"You are in no position to demand things from me." Eriol said darkly. "But, I decided to be nice and pity you, so I'm going to let that slide." Then, in a firm serious voice, he continued. "You have my word. If it is one thing I value and honor, it is my word." _Probably the only thing good I learned from the upbringing I received from my family... _He rubbed his temples as if regretting that the thought that touched his mind. _…from my **real** family._

"I don't get it." Yamazaki remarked. "What do these things have to do with you and Clow Reed? Why are you willing to do anything for Reed's sake? And why would Reed trouble himself with the Kinomoto's and Li's affairs?"

"You are asking too many questions." The lawyer replied flatly.

"I thought you said you would gladly answer my questions? Isn't this your word?" Yamazaki triumphantly threw back at Eriol which resulted for the man's eyes to get clouded.

"You really are smart and a vigilant young fellow, Yamazaki." He replied to the reported. "Maybe that's why, despite of what had happened, I ended up liking you and giving you a chance now to retrieve your lost reputation."

"Oh please, don't sugar coat things. Just answer my questions." The reporter persisted, unraveled.

"I only have authority on answering the inquiry about me, but I won't be able to answer Reed's because I've also given my word to the old man prior to you."

"That would be fine for me. It would ease some sleepless nights just thinking of the reasons behind all of these secrecy and tangled ploys I seemed to have found myself plunging into."

Eriol's eyes cannot be read as he played with a pen while thinking of the right words to answer the persistent reporter. He debated inside on how much he should tell, then finally, he decided to go direct and straight to the point but with less details. "Clow Reed saved my life." He said.

"Really?" Yamazaki was now itching with greater curiosity than before. "And how did that happen?"

"I'm sorry. But that's all you're going to get from me. It is my life, after all." Eriol smirked. "It is none of your business, much like yours are to me." He threw back what the younger man told him earlier.

Yamazaki grinned on his end as the man managed to squirm away from his inquiries. "Smooth, Hiiragizawa. Very smooth."

Then, in a jolly way, Eriol suddenly perked up. "Unless you are my best friend and I would gladly tell you everything!"

A distinct bitter laugh flooded the receiver. "Like that would happen." Yamazaki remarked sarcastically. "Because I believe, even Li Syaoran doesn't know about your true face."

Eriol smiled. "Li Syaoran is not my best friend. We only consider each other as close friends. Hence, I don't mind setting the boundaries."

"Do you have any real friends, Hiiragizawa? It seems like an awfully lonely world you got there aside from Reed." Yamazaki tauntingly remarked.

"Look who's talking." Eriol countered. "Didn't all your so-called 'friends' left you when you lost your promising career?"

"You are in no position to point that out to me." A wave of hatred suddenly became evident in his voice.

The lawyer gave a small laugh. "Hai…hai…but don't worry. If it eases your pain. My so-called 'friends' abandoned me, too…fourteen years ago." He was shocked on how easily he was able to say it after all this time.

"Really now. I wonder why…given your nature." Yamazaki's sarcastic tone filled Eriol's ears once more, but the older man continued to chuckle.

"That's why I think we are so perfect for each other!" The manipulative lawyer cheerfully said.

"Somehow, that just sent chills up my spine." The reporter grimaced.

Eriol continued laughing. Yamazaki never failed to entertain him. Maybe if they've met in another circumstance, they would have gotten along just fine. The reporter's intuition was sharper than Syaoran's, though the latter was someone who could strategize dangerously, the former was someone who could easily pick up his hidden agendas. That was why, he found it more difficult to deal with Yamazaki Takashi than Li Syaoran.

_Maybe befriending him isn't such a bad idea. _ He thought. But alas, he ruined the guy's life too much. No one in his right mind would forget something like that.

_I am better off alone anyway. _ A flicker of sadness invaded his navy-blue eyes. _People important in my life are only bound to get hurt if they stick around me…the **real** me. _

"But I don't mind giving you a clue…" Eriol grinned mysteriously. "…if you're good in research, I'm sure you would eventually find the other end of this rope."

"I'm all ears."

"Have you ever wondered…" Eriol started to say in a low voice, close to whispering. "…what Li Yelan's true maiden name is?"

"Her true maiden name?"

"Yes…" The lawyer grinned evilly. "…the real one she had before she got married to a Li."

"Oh, you're not saying that she's…" But he was cut off as Eriol's office's door flew upon and revealed an exasperated Li.

"Eriol!" Syaoran barked as he stomped towards Eriol's desk.

As a master of composure, the newcomer's intrusion only earned an arched brow from the lawyer despite the fact that he was talking to someone secretly behind Syaoran's back.

"I need to talk you.** Now." **Syaoran remarked in a commanding voice.

The lawyer just raised his hand towards the Li and continued talking on the phone….sweetly. "**Hun**, it looks like it is going to rain." He cooed to the person on the other end. "Can we cancel our plans today?"

"How appalling." He heard Yamazaki retort with much grimace.

Eriol tried to suppress his laughter. " Don't worry, **darling**. I promise to call you when I'm free. A dinner, perhaps?"

"Don't bother." Yamazaki continued to say.

"Aw…don't be like that. I still love you." Eriol continued his taunt and cover at the same time.

In front of him, Syaoran was rolling his eyes. If he only knew who his friend was really talking to.

"Whatever." Yamazaki gritted his teeth as he speak as low as possible. "Just hang up already."

Eriol chuckled. "Okay. Talk to you again, Hun." And with that, he ended the call.

"Finally!" Syaoran exclaimed as soon as his lawyer placed the receiver down. "I can't believe you are womanizing at this hour."

Eriol crossed his fingers in front of him and peered at the younger man. "I'm still human, you know. I have a social life."

"Who is it this time?" Syaoran shook his head. "I think I've lost count of how many women you have."

"Oh just someone I met on the streets." Technically, true.

"Streets? Oi…she is not a prostitute now, is she?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"I'm hurt. I didn't know you think of me so low."

"Then, don't sound so low!" Syaoran slumped down on the office's sofa. "Goodness, Eriol. You can't keep switching from one woman to another. Just settle for one already. Don't you want to have a family? You are way older than I am, you know."

"I have no plans about that at the moment." _Nor in the future. _He reminded himself. "And for your information she was someone I know…a few years back." Again, technically true.

"A college friend?"

"Ummm..sorta." He did meet Yamazaki while he was still studying as a lawyer, didn't he? An intern for Reed, but nevertheless, still studying.

"Do I know her?" Syaoran looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'm not so sure." Eriol stood up and joined Syaoran at the adjacent sofa. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about which cannot wait?"

The chestnut-haired man's shoulders droop down. "Mother is pestering me about Agatha."

"She wants you to break it up with Agatha?" He placed his hand at the back of the sofa and crossed his legs. "Can't blame her. Agatha is a complete stranger after all. Well…to them the very least."

"No." Syaoran rubbed his face. "In contrary, she approves of Agatha."

This brought a smile on Eriol's lips. "Really now?"

"Yeah." Syaoran heaved a deep breath. "She approves to the point that she wants me to marry Agatha for real."

Eriol was silent for a moment as his brain tried to digest what he just heard. Syaoran looked like he wanted to hide in a hole when the lawyer burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I can't believe this! How ironic!"

Syaoran gave him a disdainful look. He knew he would get this kind of reaction from his friend, and would probably start to tease him to death. "Don't you dare, Eriol. Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what? Hahaha." Eriol's laughter continued. "Oh wait! You still have Section 41 with you. Making your mother's wishes would be easy. Now I know why you can't shred the damn thing."

"This has nothing to do with that signed paper!" Syaoran exclaimed and stood up. "How the hell should I know that my mother will approve of her? And not only her, but the elders as well." He made frantic gesture with his arms, showing desperation.

Eriol wiped the tears behind his glasses. He was laughing too hard. Wait till Clow Reed hears about this. "Just sign the damn paper and get things over with. Hahaha."

"I can't just do that! You know I can't do that!" He paced towards Eriol and grabbed the other man's shoulders. "Eriol…I need your help."

"My help?"

"I need you to find someone that can be trusted and pretend to be Agatha." Syaoran remarked.

"You want me to find another girl that can stand in as her?"

"No. I need you to find a guy." Syaoran started to explain. "I want a guy…a younger one…probably in his teen years who can stand in as Agatha. In this way, I am not obliged to marry anyone. My mother couldn't prolly let me marry a guy now, could she?"

Still with laughter aftermaths, Eriol tried to focus on what the man was saying. "Would she believe that?"

"This is an online world. Anything is possible. We are not who we really are when we play our characters." Syaoran pointed out. It was the same thing he told Sakura earlier.

"And does your princess know about this?"

Syaoran released his friend's shoulders and sat beside him instead. "She knows about the plan, but not about mother's true intentions. All she knew was that my family knew about Agatha and is now getting curious about her true identity."

Eriol finally calmed down. "You should have told her. It would be nice to know her reaction."

_I almost did…kinda._ Syaoran thought to himself. "Anyway, going back to what I said. Do you think you can find someone? And he better not blackmail us."

"Blackmailing us would be a suicide." The lawyer adjusted his glasses and started to think. "That would be difficult, though. Most of the people loyal to you are in one way or another connected to the Li's. There's a great chance that they would either be recognized or found out if investigated."

"That's why I am asking if **you** can find someone. Someone connected to you and not to me." Syaoran pointed out.

Eriol's demeanor suddenly became serious. "That would be difficult. We've been together for quite a while now. Our acquaintances are almost the same."

"Surely there is someone before you met me." He grinned at his friend. "Like that woman you just met on the streets. She's someone not connected to me. Surely you have others lagging somewhere in your past that could help us. We can also pay him to make things easier."

In the outside, Eriol was smiling and looked like someone trying to search a face in an old yearbook, but inside he was frowning and was greatly disturbed. What a day for him to remember these things. If only Syaoran knew that he was the least person to consider to have people he could trust from his past. More specifically, someone within his generation or younger.

Even so, he nodded at the other guy. "Let me see what I can do." He rubbed his chin. "There is bound to be someone."

Syaoran patted him happily. "I know I can count on you, Eriol. What will I ever do without you!"

"Hmph. Apparently nothing." Then, he stood up and strode towards his desk. "I'll give you a feedback tomorrow. For now, let me rummage on my contact list."

"Great." He started to walk towards the door but turned back when an idea touched his mind. "And oh…since I've cut short your little conversation with one of your women, I don't mind arranging things for you if you like. Just to make up and in exchange for this little favor of mine."

One brow shot up from the lawyer's face. "Arrange what?"

"How about another date with another woman?"

"Another woman?"

"Yeah, you know. How about that Agatha's raven-haired best friend? Maybe I could talk to Agatha about that. You seemed fond of her considering that you took her to your apartment in the middle of our little crisis back then." He was referring to the time he and Sakura waited for the lawyer in Café Alberta and with SkyLark being on the brink of being disbanded.

"My phone is dead and you had my charger with my car." Eriol reminded him.

"Yeah, right." But Syaoran's smile was saying otherwise.

The lawyer smirked as he pulled a couple of notebooks out of his drawer. "And what makes you think that Kinomoto Sakura would allow you to arrange a date for me with her beloved best friend? Are you this close to her now?"

"Umm…" Syaoran placed his hands inside his pockets and turned the doorknob. "…not really. I could still try. Just for the effort of doing something for you."

"Don't bother. I'm fine by myself." Eriol gave him a reassuring nod. "You might end up cramping my style."

"Oh I forgot. You're the expert." And with a wave, Syaoran took his leave.

The moment the door closed, Eriol tossed the notes he was holding and slumped down the seat behind his desk.

"Great. I feel guilty now." He sighed and closed his eyes. But then, he repeated to himself that this is for Syaoran' s own good. Everything started as old Reed's orders, but as time passed by, he had gotten attached to the young Li and would gladly avoid things that would hurt him.

But…in their kind of setup, it was unavoidable. Someone was bound to get hurt.

"I just hope that you won't hate me someday…Syaoran." He murmured.

Eriol reached for his cell phone and slid it open. He stared at it for a moment as if lost in a private battle within him. "Someone connected to me…huh?" He chuckled bitterly. "Damn Yamazaki for pointing this out to me." And with another deep intake of breath, which was completely very _'un-Eriol-like' _considering that he was once again losing his composure, he dialed a very old number which he thought he wouldn't have to dial again.

He heard the other end ring and soon after it was picked up by sensual voice of a woman.

Eriol began to speak conservatively and uncomfortably. "It's me...**Yuko-san."**

* * *

A man stood still at the edge of a cliff. The rain was pouring, thus, he was quite drenched. For how long he had been standing there, only he could answer. He had been going to that place for days now, trying to relieve the pain which kept burning up his chest. He would smile in front of everyone, but would suffer once alone. He doesn't know why things turned out this way, but he was very confused, angry and betrayed, yet he couldn't bring himself to speak up and demand answers. He could just helplessly cry out under the rain and clutch the velvet box in his hand. 

He didn't want to say anything because despite of what had happened, he wouldn't want to hurt her nor anyone else in the family he had grown to love.

He thought everything was going smoothly and that their future was all planned out.

But he was wrong.

Something unexpected happened.

Something he wouldn't have dreamed to have been going on behind his back all this time.

He gazed down at the velvet box in his hands. Opening it would double the pain he was feeling right now. He should have gotten rid of the ring inside, but couldn't let go just like that.

Yes, he couldn't let go.

He wouldn't give up without a fight.

A car pulled over at the side road. The pouring rain trickled down its windshield as the driver turned the engine off and slowly strode towards his location. Like him, the newcomer didn't mind the cold rain as it made its way to his clothes.

"So you had finally came to your senses." The newcomer said. "I know I should just give you a few nights before the idea sinks in." He chuckled. "We couldn't let Li Syaoran do whatever he wants."

Yes. Li Syaoran was the root of all his problems.

"So I guess you agree on looking for Agatha's true identity. She is currently the closest person to Li Syaoran's and possibly the only weakness. We could use her." The man spoke reassuringly.

"No. There is no need for that." He said as he clenched his fist inside his coat at the mention of the words _'closest person to Li Syaoran'_.

"Hmmm?" The man blinked at him. "But didn't you call me for this reason?"

"I want another way." He remarked.

"Eh?"

Then, he briskly turned towards the man. "If you want my cooperation,Grevor, then we do this my way."

Grevor was surprised for a moment on the intensity of his voice. "I didn't know that this affected you this much, Tsukishiro. You seemed cool and uncaring when I was talking to you back then."

Yukito remained silent.

But older man wasn't picky. "I wouldn't care less what way you want, as long as we get rid of Li Syaoran and his SkyLark."

"Ah." Yukito replied reservedly.

"We should start planning, then." Grevor rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Yeah." Yukito suddenly turned around and started walking down the road.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Grevor called out to him.

But Yukito was like in a trance as he walked farther and farther.

"I won't mind giving you a lift. Oi!"

"We'll talk again later, Grevor." Yukito remarked and continued walking absent-mindedly, leaving the older man bewildered.

_Yes…we will talk again. _Yukito thought. _By that time, I would be ready. _

_I will do anything…_

…_to take back what is mine…_

…_even if it means…_

…_that I would have to be Tavenzouh in real life as well. _

_It will be**, Tavenzouh's and Damaski-is' final battle**._

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Six: "Trouble in Paradise"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Considering that this chappie's title is "The Past", I can't help but to go back to memory lane during the very first time I've uploaded this fic. I wasn't even sure if I will get reviews or if people will like it since this is my first fic, but I was glad when I received reviews. I won't forget icicle7, my very first reviewer who had encouraged me to continue (for I was very reluctant and unsure before). I am so glad that icicle is still here and is continuously reviewing every update. Thank you very much.

But icicle isn't the only person I should be thanking. There are quite a number of you people who had been with me ever since the early chapters of 'Inc'. It feels very warm and rewarding to see the same faces for two years. Hmm…yes…two years now since 'Inc' debuted in November 2004.

I'm so glad. –is teary-eyed-

Arigatou Gozaimasu! –bows- To all of you. From the people here in fan fiction dot net to the regulars of my Gaia thread. You all know who you are. Thank you.

(P.S. I'm not receiving ff alerts in my inbox. Why is that? I'm sure I turned it on ever since I started writing in this site and never touched it. Is it some kind of bug? And to the reviewer who asked if I can provide 'inc' in a word format, sorry but I don't give out the original word documents. Most of the time, it is unedited which includes grammar, spellings and scenes…yes scenes…hehe coz I change this using this site's editor during upload.)


	27. Trouble in Paradise Part I

_**'Incorporated'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Dedication:**

This chapter is dedicated to MistressMizu's pet fish (as requested) that passed away.

**Author's Note:**

I broke this chapter into two so you guys can read something this weekend. It is sufficient enough to make a chapter. My original chapter 26 was too long anyway. ;; I don't think I could finish it as it is so I opted uploading this installment.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"We'll talk again later, Grevor." Yukito remarked and continued walking absent-absentmindedly, leaving the older man bewildered.

_Yes…we will talk again. _Yukito thought. _By that time, I would be ready. _

_I will do anything…_

…_they take back what is mine…_

…_even if it meant…_

…_that I would have to be Tavenzouh in real life as well. _

_It will be**, Tavenzouh and Damaski-is final battle**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: "Trouble in Paradise Part I" **

Yamazaki tapped the tip of his pencil on the small wooden table. The reporter rubbed his forehead as he tried to ease the frown that kept creeping back on his facade together with the headache throbbing mindlessly all day long.

It had been days since his conversation with the devious lawyer and he still couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was once again manipulated towards the other's benefit.

"He isn't telling everything." Yamazaki muttered under his breath. "What he shared is huge, but there is still many loose ends." He leaned against the wall as his back touched its surface. He wasn't sitting on a comfy sofa and neither on a cushioned seat. What supported him below was nothing but a small stool as he cramped himself inside the tiny room he had rented for the past week.

The reporter sighed at his pitiful quarters which could almost suffocate its inhabitants. Thank heavens he wasn't claustrophobic or he might as well tie a rope and hang himself. Not that the notion didn't cross his mind. In contrary, it was very much inviting and tempting thing to do to end his miserable life.

But what had kept him going despite of everything? This was the question which filled his mind all this time.

Two words came to be as he stared at the small light bulb dangling above him.

_**Hiiragizawa Eriol.**_

It was funny how he had clung and fought to live using this man as his reason, even though he knew that this person ruined his life; the very one who had taken his future away from him. Yet, here he was, making it the reason to hope once more. And with what? With this person's word?

Yamazaki shook his head. He had often regarded the abominable lawyer as someone twisted and crazy, but now he was starting to question his own sanity for trusting someone who had hurt and scarred him the most.

"Yes…" The disheveled reporter murmured. "…I must be out of my mind to believe him." Another sigh escaped his lips. He stared at the faint glow of the bulb before him. He painstakingly regretted being involved with Hiiragizawa Eriol, but what could someone like him do? He hated to admit, but he was already sucked into the whirlpool of events which the lawyer had expertly lured unto him. May it be the longing to finally regain the dignity he had lost or the yearning of his reporter instincts to once again be thrown into the thrill of uncovering something unexpected, Yamazaki had already failed to distinguish. The gratification of exposing things veiled from society's eyes was slowly eating him as the flame of his intuition started dancing once more.

Yamazaki rubbed his face. He felt the rough surface of his chin as unshaven beard started to grow. He need not see himself in front of a mirror to tell that he looked ragged and dirty. For the past years, he had let his appearance go slowly into demise. It was a miracle that Chiharu had tolerated him for this long.

"**_...I've always thought that no matter what happens, your significant other should always be at your side….to support you in any way they can." _**

The lawyer's words came echoing back at him.

"**_You're better off without her. Find someone more worthy."_**

"More worthy?" Yamazaki scoffed. "Worthy of what? Someone like me? Who would be crazy enough to put up with me?" He chuckled bitterly. "He might need to check if his glasses still catered to his eyesight." He leaned forward and placed his hand below his chin. He stared at the cell phone at the center of his small table. The lawyer had given it to him as a means of communication between the two of them seeing that every phone company had blacklisted him due to his long list of debt records. He looked thoughtful for a moment before murmuring. "I can't believe that I am actually thinking of seriously taking your advice." He spoke as if the phone was the lawyer himself.

He doesn't want to admit it, but all this time despite their history, Hiiragizawa Eriol was someone important to him. He was someone whom Yamazaki had felt very drawn into that he couldn't help but to think that if circumstances were different, the lawyer would have been a person he would very much want to get approval of. Someone who would give judgment and opinion which the reporter would value and consider. Someone who would have an authority on anything that he could look up to.

But alas, the despicable side of Hiiragizawa Eriol had preceded everything and tore whatever possibility of friendship between them. It was kind of sad. It would have been an interesting bond.

"An interesting one, alright." Yamazaki scratched his head briskly and leaned forward to reach for the phone. He span it round and round until he got bored and focused his attention back to the pencil as he tried to write a sentence on the blank sheet of paper, only, he ended up crossing everything out.

He sighed once more. "This isn't taking me anywhere." He remarked in a muffled voice.

Was he losing his edge? Had all these years he spent on crappy tabloids deteriorated his writing skills?

In contrary, scandals and fake stories should have boosted his _'creativity'_, considering that he had to _'invent'_ most of them. But why now? Why the sudden hesitation?

"Argh!" Yamazaki ruffled his hair drastically. "I can't believe that I actually feel guilty about this!" He attempted to regain his composure and grasped the pencil tight. "I can do this." He scolded himself. "I can write about the Kinomoto and Li family. It would be a piece of cake." He gritted. "It should be! Because this time it's the truth!"

But alas, his hand only shook and he couldn't even write a proper single statement, until finally he gave up and threw the pencil, after which he banged his head on the small table in frustration.

"Crap." He groaned. "This is not good. I won't be able to regain my dignity this way." He squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to block reality. "I'm getting too soft."

Yamazaki had always been proud of himself on how he dealt with separating personal things with work commitments. He had always been confident in writing about something even though he knew that it would be a _little_ too controversial for the people involved. After all, he was just doing his job. Nothing personal...it was business. As a reporter, he believed that the public has the right to know the truth or be informed, the very least, of what's happening around them.

This was his belief before his Reed/Hiiragizawa encounter and perhaps, a part of him still carried this ideal, though tainted by society's judgmental eyes, he knew that it was still inside him...somewhere. He should be happy that this kind of big fish had swam towards his direction. He never felt guilty making up fake scandals for the tabloids, then why now when everything was real and true?

"I'm really messed up." He murmured. "And way dang confused." He exhaled heavily and buried his face unto the thin stack of papers. _Pathetic, _he thought. _I'm so pathetic._" He will probably laugh at me when he sees me like this." He remarked, referring to the alleged lawyer.

Three light knocks were heard from the door. Yamazaki jerked his head up in surprise. Not many people knew where he currently resided so he wasn't expecting a visitor and at this hour of the night, too. Three consecutive knocks were heard once more as he blinked in confusion.

"Don't tell me it's the landlord?" He realized which made him cursed under his breath.

He got up and with a few strides, he opened the door without even bothering to look at the peep hole.

"Hey look," Yamazaki started to say in an annoyed tone. "I thought we had a deal that I am going to make monthly payments instead of weekly ones..."

"No, we had a deal that you will write whatever secrets you will find between the Li and Kinomoto family in exchange of getting your career back." An utterly familiar and amused voice beckoned him in return which startled the young reporter.

"Hiiragizawa?" Yamazaki's mouth dropped open at the unexpected visitor.

And indeed, as if on cue, standing right in front of his doorstep was none other the alleged lawyer himself, who completely did not blend in the mediocre surroundings with his polished black suit and tie.

"Would you rather that I call the landlord then?" A taunting smirk danced on Eriol's lips.

Yamazaki looked dumbfounded for a moment, but eventually, his senses crept back to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked the man with the tinged of shock still evident in his tone.

"Sightseeing." Eriol casually placed his hands inside his pockets.

"I've always thought you have flawless taste." Yamazaki replied sarcastically and eventually narrowed his eyes; full of suspicion. "It is more convenient if we meet someplace else. There is no need to bother going here. Unless of course, you are planning something again."

The lawyer gave a side grin. "I am always planning something. You amongst all people should know that."

Yamazaki confronted him distrustfully. "Apparently. But as to why you are here yourself greatly concerns me."

"Eh? How doubtful of you." Then, Eriol stretched his neck to look beyond Yamazaki's shoulders as if he had just found the reporter's room suddenly interesting. "You are not going to invite me in?"

Yamazaki shifted uncomfortably as he briefly glanced at his room; slightly embarrassed and unhappy that the lawyer was seeing it. He attempted closing the door and stepping out in the corridor but the lawyer was fast with one swift motion of his hand, the door was barred from closing. The reporter glared at him which Eriol took coolly and unaffected.

"It is much safer to talk inside." The lawyer said.

"It is too cramped for comfort for one person to fit in, much less two." Yamazaki interjected.

"I don't mind." Eriol replied.

The reporter glared at the other man but eventually gave in when it was obvious that the lawyer cannot be swayed. "Fine." He said and let the other man pass.

Once inside, Eriol's eyes roamed to study the perimeter. There were no windows, only four musty walls and a single light bulb hanging on the ceiling. It almost touched his head as he stood under it. There were two furniture in the room; if it still could be regarded as one--small desk and wooden stool passed as something _ 'solid' _at the right side while a narrow futon was briskly folded on the left. Stacks of clothing were placed on top of a bag which included discarded socks and boxers.

"Don't you dare say a word." Yamazaki hissed, referring to whatever snotty opinion the richer man might say about his quarters.

Eriol held up his hands. "I said I don't mind. I wouldn't care less if you're living in such a pitiful and shabby room."

This made a nerve popped out of the reporter's head as the lawyer still managed to give a comment. He was about to retort back when the blue-haired man spoke once again whose words greatly caught his attention.

"I've lived in worse." Eriol said as he sat, Indian-style, beside the folded futon. He doesn't seem to be affected by the fact that he was practically sitting on the cold bare floor.

"Did I hear you right?" Yamazaki's brow shot up. "You've lived in worse?"

"Yeah..." The lawyer replied loud and clear but closed his eyes as he leaned back against the futon.

The younger man stood gaping at his visitor. He couldn't even imagine what the other man just said.

"You're just pulling my leg." The reporter remarked. "You? The great Hiiragizawa Eriol had lived more than this pathetic environment?"

Eriol laughed which seemed bitter in Yamazaki's ears. "You can believe whatever you want to believe. I'm not about to justify myself to you." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he stretched whatever he could make do with the limited space. "Anyway," He continued. "How's our little story going?"

With the mention of the word _'story', _Yamazaki's shoulders droop down. This earned an arched brow from the lawyer.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." The reporter hissed.

"Don't tell me that you haven't done any writing yet." Eriol hit it right on the spot.

"I'll get around and finish it before the deadline." Yamazaki slumped on his stool.

"The deadline is the day after tomorrow." Eriol reminded him.

"Yeah...yeah." Irritation was written all over Yamazaki's face. He had been experiencing difficulty for days now and he did not want the lawyer to further taunt him about it.

"My oh my, Yamazaki...don't tell me that you are losing your touch." Eriol immediately threw at the younger man not wanting to let the moment escape since Yamazaki had often used the same line to him in the past.

The reporter gritted his teeth. "If you came here just to annoy me, Hiiragizawa, then please leave. You are just going to make me miss my deadline." He narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. "Or is that your main purpose?"

"Eh? I'm not here to give you problems. That article is going to be beneficial to me, too, remember?" Eriol curled one leg up and placed his elbow on it as it supported his chin while his eyes observed Yamazaki's facade. "You are really having troubles? This surprises me greatly, Yamazaki. Shouldn't you be more _'in practice' _with those years you spent with the scandalous tabloids?"

_I have been asking myself the same thing. _Yamazaki thought to himself as he groaned inwardly, but to Eriol he said out loud. "It is none of your business."

"Hmm?" The lawyer arched a brow. "It is if it affects our arrangement."

"There is nothing to worry about, okay." Yamazaki massaged his temples as his frown deepened, annoyed at the pestering man.

Seeing how the reporter became more uneasy and uncomfortable at the topic, Eriol could not help but to analyze every inch of unnecessary movement from him, including the intonation of the voice and stingy character. It was easy to decipher what has been troubling the man. With his years of experience in court, he knew very well what conclusion to draw from this little situation.

"You feel guilty?" Eriol asked with a bemused look.

This earned a sharp glance from the reporter as he seemed to want to retort something but nevertheless, gave up and banged his head on the table without answering the other man.

Eriol chuckled. "Yamazaki...Yamazaki...Yamazaki...who would have thought that the one who writes the best make belief scandals for the past years would have this kind of feeling."

"I'm glad one of us finds this amusing." Yamazaki replied sharply. "May I remind you, though, that before crossing your path and Reed's, I was a straight, honest to goodness reporter. I only write stories which the public deserves to know."

"And this is your great chance to let the public know about the truth. Your hand should be scribbling away the juicy contents of the story." Eriol cut in.

Yamazaki straightened his position. "Yeah, I know about that...but..." His hand gestured about.

"But?" The lawyer mimicked the other man's gestures.

"But...they look so happy." Yamazaki finally blurted out. He looked stunned for a moment as he finally understood why he couldn't write about it. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not realizing it earlier. Maybe the lawyer's presence did help after all? Then, he came up with another bitter truth. It may all be just the other man's natural way of dealing with people, more specifically, grilling people in the witness stand.

"Happy?" Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes indeed, they are happy. _Currently happy_."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you absolutely think that this little make-belief world they made would last forever?" Eriol pointed out. "No matter how good they are, they would slip one of these days. I am just helping them make that transition as early as possible."

"As soon as possible, huh." Yamazaki leaned back towards the wall and crossed his arms. "Is that really your motive?" His voice was full of suspicion.

Eriol looked as if he was hurt with the younger man's distrust towards him. "Of course, it is. I am trying my best to be as transparent to you as possible. I am quite hoping that we could call everything _'quits'_ after all of these are done."

But instead of being softened by the lawyer's flail attempt of making himself look sincere, Yamazaki ended up frowning angrily. "Quits?" He gritted his teeth. "What on earth makes you think we can be even? Look around you, Hiiragizawa. Look how pitiful my life had become since that day you ruined me in court!" He frantically stood up as his voice started to rise. "Even if some miracle that I regain my reputation, there is no way I can rewrite and correct the awful years I've experienced because of you! I won't be able to relive as it should have been if..."

But he halted as Eriol briskly gave a retort in a very firm and serious tone.

"Everyone has their own pasts...awful ones, happy ones, sad ones, dark ones, but whichever it may have been, no one could erase them no matter how much they wanted to. They could plead and die trying but everything would still be a part of them. Believe me, I tried but I, myself, is stuck with my own pasts, so I understand where you are coming from." The lawyer's eyes were cloudy as he spoke continuously. "There is nothing we can do about it...but..." He locked his gaze towards the reporter. "...we cannot dwell on it forever and we have to go on with our lives with it as stepping stones for ourselves. And whether we continue that path is the decision we must make."

"Hiiragizawa..."

"I've made up my decision a long time ago, Yamazaki." Eriol said. "Though, I am not going to compare my experiences with yours, I do not want our history to affect your perception on your current tasks which will relatively dictate your future from hereon. Don't ruin this chance, boy."

Yamazaki was silent for a moment with his mouth set on a grim line, but nevertheless spoke in a less conspicuous tone. "It is inevitable to compare if you want me to just forget about it." His eyes still flared towards the older man. "Something like that is easy for you to do, but I am not like you, Hiiragizawa. I can't just turn my feelings on and off. You smile. You laugh. You conspire. But to be able to do these despite of everything only mean that you are cold and emotionless inside. I am not like that. I cannot simply forget."

"Then don't forget anything." Eriol countered. "Take it as a consolation that you've already experienced the worse and with it, nothing in the future could sway you any longer."

After that, both men became silent. They just stood there, glaring at each other intensely.

"Why are you trying so hard, Hiiragizawa?" Yamazaki's eyes never left the lawyer's, but his voice was more toned down than before.

"I don't know." Eriol bluntly said.

"Liar." The reporter accused with a smirk.

"No." Eriol finally broke off the gaze. "Lawyer." He corrected and gave a side smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Too screwed up to be one if you ask me." Yamazaki retorted.

"Then, I'm glad that no one is asking you."

"Shouldn't you be more suited in a... **_different and more dangerous... _**kind of endeavor?"

Eriol grinned darkly. "I did try."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Before Reed?"

The lawyer didn't outright answer it as if weighing if he should say it or not, but eventually shrugged and replied. "Yeah."

"Was that silver gun you always had with you...some kind of...family insignia?" Yamazaki's eyes bore into the other man.

Eriol, on the other hand, was greatly surprised at the unexpected question. He returned a gaze of wide shock that the reporter manage to brought up or even manged to know about the gun...**_more specifically that particular gun._**

Yamazaki grinned widely. He knew that he had finally hit the right tune. "You said so yourself, that I am good with research."

Eriol blinked for several seconds before riveting back to his calm composure. "Shouldn't you be researching something else?" A smile crept back on his lips. Whether due to instinctive defense or sheer admiration for the other, only he could tell.

"With that _something else_ being spoon fed to me, I had lots of free time to spend on **_other_ **things." For the first time that night, Yamazaki gave a true smile reflecting enjoyment and excitement. It was not every day, after all, that one would see Hiiragizawa Eriol confronted with such a predicament and reaction, so the reporter decided to push his luck even more.

"_'Hiiragizawa'_ wasn't even your surname." He blurted out.

This time, the lawyer chuckled instead of being surprised. "Aren't you a bit scared? I assume that you've already discovered my real roots if you were able to say all that."

"A reporter will always be a reporter." Yamazaki quoted the lawyer from their first meeting. "Guts and all included."

"I see." Eriol's eyes glinted despite the faint light of the room as his interest and curiosity were tapped by the reporter's ability.

From anyone's view, the lawyer might have looked a little menacing, but Yamazaki just continued, unable to restrain himself.

"I'm not sure where you got the name _'Eriol', _though." He remarked.

The lawyer grinned. "Oh. It was a nickname given to me by my favorite grandmother, saying that my real name is too long to pronounce in the local dialect."

"Ah..." Yamazaki tilted his side to one side as if the revelation was just a common thing the mysterious Hiiragizawa Eriol would say to anyone. "...that made sense."

Once again, silence protruded.

_-silence-_

_-silence-_

_-silence-_

"You do know that I might take my revenge on you and reveal your secrets instead, right?" Yamazaki finally spoke.

"You wouldn't." The lawyer sounded so sure in his reply.

"Why? Cause you will _'silence' _me if I did?" Yamazaki bore a challenging aura.

"No." Eriol replied which earned a questioning look from the reporter. "Because you feel guilty in revealing the Li's and the Kinomoto's at this level."

Yamazaki frowned. "What does that had to do about anything?"

"Plenty." The lawyer replied. "If I am to use same analogy and weigh the burdens, by the time you learned an ample amount of my past, you would know that revealing it would greatly endanger many innocent lives which are now leaving peacefully to their own accord."

"I don't understand." The reporter narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't tell me you are going to harm them...?"

"Hmmmm? If you still think that the spotlight is on me, then it seems you haven't found out that much yet." With this, Eriol turned his back towards Yamazaki and placed his hand on the door's knob. But before turning it, he spoke once again without even looking at the confused reporter. "It seems you are not ready to make a debut in two days time. You might need a _little _reconditioning."

"Reconditioning?"

"Let's change the plan...and the medium as well." The lawyer continued to speak. "Let us use online publication instead."

"Online publication? Meaning...posting my story in the Internet?" Yamazaki looked doubtful. "Won't that make things more difficult to believe considering that there are many false accusations and rumors roaming around the Net?"

"Precisely. It would create more impact in the reader's subconscious mind considering that anything that can be found out in the Internet these days. Our lives greatly relies on computers and technology up to the extent that most will crave for new things placed online. It is a double-edged sword as what I fondly described this alternate online world we have." Eriol adjusted his spectacles as he explained. "Let us build your image inside the Internet first before releasing our main story."

"Get people's trust, huh?" Yamazaki remarked. "So which online publication would you be _conveniently joining_ me?"

"None." Eriol answered reservedly.

"Huh?"

"You're going to start one."

"What!"

With a wide dark grin, the lawyer glanced back towards the reporter. "You are going to post your stories in your own site and we will use a program to scatter the keywords to search engines and URLs to various pop-up advertisements. You would only write about fresh out of the grill news. It would be like reading tomorrow's newspaper today."

"That is going to require a lot of work." Yamazaki replied but nevertheless, his facial expression suggested that the idea wasn't that far fetch to him.

"You don't have to give cover to cover news." Eriol pointed out. "Just a couple of hot ones to give you a start. And use another byline name. We don't want your _marvelous_ reputation to precede you."

"Yeah...yeah..."

"Then, we had another settlement?" Eriol smiled.

"I don't think I have choice."

"Good boy." The lawyer nodded. "See...I'm not here to give you problems." They were back to their earlier topic before the trip to memory lane. "I came to cheer you and support you." He gleefully added.

Yamazaki, though, gave a grimaced expression. "Don't say it like that. Somehow, that doesn't sound right hearing from another man."

"Would you rather that I say, _'I love you'_?"

"Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol chuckled. "Ha ha, don't worry. I'm straight." He was about to leave when he remember something. "Oh, I almost forgot, here." He threw a set of keys towards Yamazaki's direction.

The reporter caught it and gave him a puzzled look. "What are these?"

"You might want to consider living there for the meantime instead of this little piece of shit." He bluntly replied.

Yamazaki protested. "I thought we agreed on no nasty comments about my living arrangements."

"It's not about being nasty. It's the truth." Eriol pointed out. "Though, I might have lived in worse, but at least I did not plan on staying like that for more than a week. Honestly, I don't think you could write at this kind of environment anyway."

"Oi...oi..." The reporter doesn't obviously want another _'helping hand' _from the lawyer but he was just casually dismissed by the older man.

"Yeah..yeah..." Eriol waved lazily and completely ignored any further protest from Yamazaki as he strode towards the door and stepped outside the dark hallway, but not without smirking before finally leaving. "Enjoy, Yamazaki." And with that, he closed the door behind him.

The reporter's frown deepened as he stared at the now empty space the lawyer previously occupied while clutching the set of keys in his hands. "Enjoy, huh?"

* * *

"Why can't we get that shop? I want that shop, Li!" A pouting Sakura beckoned Syaoran the moment he stepped out of the virtual building towards the road, or rather, Sakura's pouting character in InterVEST cut him off the moment his own player emerged from the newsroom access point inside Arakkis.

"Because we have no need for such a shop." Syaoran replied, getting annoyed. "And don't call me Li. We are inside InterVEST. You should be calling me by my character's name."

A few months had already passed since the creation of the virtual city inside InterVEST. The once barren Ilgoin County had flourished into the center of online transactions and business development. It was ironic how fast society was able to embrace the new concept and even came to the point where in the whole idea became very much integrated with everyday life. Many were unraveled. Many were astonished. Many opposed. But the moment everything started functioning like an efficient well-oiled machine, the controversies behind the strings which enabled InterVEST to have great influence in the government and business sectors were completely forgotten. It was like the whole virtual city had been there for years instead of just months. True, that SkyLark was the very first corporation to have entered its premises, but it only took a month for the rest to follow and to flourished within its walls. Syaoran had predicted everything right on the dot and was glad that he and Agatha had gotten a head start.

_Quite a head start, actually. _Syaoran thought to himself as he recalled the Kinomoto Princess' impromptu takeover of ten companies at the start of their merge.

"But 'Li' is much shorter and easier to pronounce than Damaski-is. " Sakura's character's braided hair swayed as she stomped closer, making a gesture of stubbornness towards Syaoran. "And I still want that shop." She went back to the original topic.

An irritated frown burrowed on Syaoran's forehead. As much as he wanted to threaten the girl that he would call her by her real name, he couldn't, considering that _'Kinomoto' _was longer than _'Agatha'_ and therefore wouldn't stand if the same logical reason was to be applied. So instead, he let it pass and answered his partner's qualm. "We can't handle too many overheads." He insisted and started walking the opposite direction, away from the shop in question. "I don't think we'll earn huge money by taking over that small pet shop."

"But...but..." The girl used puppy-eyes emoticon on her character. "...we are so rich. Can't we handle one small unprofitable business?" Sakura insisted.

Syaoran ignored the utterly cute begging and started walking away. "Little things can be a threat and I refuse to plunge SkyLark into any risk no matter how small it is."

"But...but..." Sakura's character hopped behind Syaoran and tugged his character's arm to twirl him around towards her direction. She let go and pressed her face at the store's glass window. "...look at him...he looks so lonely."

A nerve popped out of Syaoran's character's temple. "That is a fish! A virtual fish." He exclaimed. "It is not even real." He hastily pointed at the small scaly blob swimming round and round inside a clear bowl in the virtual pet shop. "Completely artificial and programmed to look and behave that way."

"But...but...look at those eyes." She continued to press her face unto the glass. "Don't you pity him? It seemed to be calling at us, begging for us to save him and the store."

"All pets inside that store are made to look like that!" Syaoran roared as he strode heavily beside Sakura. "And why that fish? Of all the pets inside, why choose a cold-blooded animal? You can hardly get affection with a real live fish, why the hell do you have to choose one virtually?" Then, he started gesturing from one cage in display to another. "Any normal person would have chosen a dog, a cat or a bird...why would you rather choose a boring fish?"

"But he is the only goldfish in this store. The developers didn't even bother to make a whole tank of his kind." Sakura continued to sympathize with the fish.

"No." Syaoran crossed his arm across his chest. "We are not going to buy this shop." He repeated in a very firm voice.

"Aaaaaaaaah...Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"No."

"Puh-leaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Just this once?"

"If you want the fish go buy it and not the whole shop." He pointed out.

"But where would I put it?" The girl reasoned out. "Unlike other people here in Arakkis, we don't have a virtual headquarter..."

"Which is a precaution, by the way..." He cut in. "It is much safer to have one in real life than inside InterVEST. I don't want to expose our secret schemes to viruses or hackers."

"InterVEST has a top notch security system and firewalls." Sakura defended.

"We can never be too sure." Syaoran countered. "I'd rather have our files in our private server than a public one. I am much more confident with something I made myself than what others did."

"Fine…fine, point taken." An irritated emoticon reflected on Sakura's character's face. "But this still brings me back as to where I would keep the fish if ever I bought it. And I would like to add the fact that you also refuse to let me bring it inside one of our acquired buildings."

"Those buildings are our business assets and that fish might carry or is susceptible to Trojans. So, no, I'm not risking it."

"You're getting paranoid." Sakura pouted.

"It is better to be safe than sorry." Syaoran pointed out.

"Fine. So where do you suggest that I keep it?" Sakura's character crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know." Syaoran looked away uninterested. "That's your problem, not mine."

"Argh!" Sakura's character quickly strode towards Syaoran's, and with much anger and stomped hard on his character's foot which made him yelp automatically.

It was not as if he could really feel the pain, but it was more like it was already _'programmed'_ in each character in InterVEST to react that way. It was one of the minor innovations within the new patch which gave everything a more _'realistic'_ feel. In fact, it wasn't the only change applied. For the past few months, various improvements were shipped to the players in the form of hardware upgrades especially for those who had gained access to enter Arakkis. And together with these innovations, Syaoran had to put up with his beloved rogue's petty _'moments' _and _'outbursts'_, which made it inconvenient for him to the extent that he almost blew their cover in front of his family.

Everything was going fine and as planned when Eriol finally told him that he had found someone to pretend to be Agatha. It surprised him a little on how fast his lawyer was able to act on it considering that the man looked reluctant at first.

_**--A few months back.--**_

"_Are sure we can trust this guy?" Syaoran asked his friend anxiously as they waited for a black car to pullover the Li Mansion's doorsteps._

"_Of course." The lawyer replied in a rather reserved and stiff way which made Syaoran doubt a little. It was rare for him to see Hiiragizawa Eriol in such demeanor. He would normally wipe his glasses if he was worried about something, but this time, it was beyond the wiping habit when Eriol had to take off his glasses for the tenth time that day. _

"_Then, why are you like that?" Syaoran frowned. "You are making me nervous, too, you know. If you don't trust this person, then why bother getting him? You do realize how fragile this situation…" _

_But the lawyer suddenly snapped at him. "There is nothing to worry about." Eriol replied rather coarsely. "I do not doubt this person one bit. He has my full confidence." It was as if Syaoran just touched a sensitive nerve._

"_Then, stop fiddling like that." Syaoran remarked. "If you are concerned that he might not convince my mother, just let me worry about it."_

"_It's not that." Eriol stared at the approaching car with a blank set of eyes._

"_Hmmm?" _

"_It's just that…it has been a while..." The lawyer remarked quietly. _

"_It has been a while?" Syaoran looked at his friend questioningly._

"…_since I last saw him." Eriol finished which made Syaoran curious. It was evident that the man doesn't want to talk about it. But what else does he know about the person found by Eriol? The lawyer didn't offer many information only sufficient ones, such as, he was younger…a high school student, which would cover the part as to why he chose his identity to be a secret, considering that people might not take him and his skills seriously. Add the name, school data and a summarized personality description; that was it. Nothing more. _

_Normally, Syaoran would ask for more, but in the way Eriol had been acting, it was like the topic was connected to an invisible wall saying that he better not ask too much. Alas, he opted on just trusting his friend and go along with the show. He was confident that Eriol would not put him into much deeper mess than he already was. So the only thing he could do now was wait and pray that his mother would be satisfied with this._

_The car pulled in front of them and Syaoran's mouth dropped open the moment their Agatha impersonator stepped out of the vehicle and bowed towards them._

"_I am Kimihiro Watanuki. Nice to meet you." The teen said to Syaoran with a polite smile and then to Eriol. "It has been a while. I hope you are doing fine." _

_With this, the lawyer looked slightly down and avoided Watanuki's eyes. "Yeah." He replied reservedly and uncomfortably._

_As the interchange became evident, Syaoran was still dumbfounded and shocked on how Eriol and the boy looked so much alike. Both seemed to have the same hairstyle, only, Eriol's hair was longer. Both have the same skin tone and even though their eye colors were different, one would have a feeling of looking at two pairs of Eriol-like eyes, only, the boy's stare was less conspicuous than the lawyer's. Both wore glasses which perfectly accented their face. The boy's hair was jet black unlike Eriol's navy ones but nevertheless the overall impression would be that he was like a younger version of Hiiragizawa Eriol. _

"_Syaoran." Eriol's voice pulled him back to reality._

"_Hmmm wha--?" Syaoran blinked as he looked from Watanuki to Eriol. _

"_Aren't we going in?" The lawyer asked._

"_Uh…yeah." Syaoran cleared his throat. "Nice to finally meet you, Kimihiro-san." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "I thank you for considering doing this."_

"_The pleasure is all mine." The boy smiled. "But please call me Watanuki. It would be better that way considering the role that I am about to portray."_

"_Yes, yes. Good." Syaoran nodded. "Please come in." He gestured for the boy to go on ahead. The Li Mansion was huge so the doorsteps weren't exactly 'the doorsteps'. There was still a long way to go before finally reaching the actual door where their servants and butler were waiting. _

_As they started walking, Syaoran fell a step behind the boy, right beside Eriol. He leaned towards his friend. "Tell me the truth. He is not your **illegitimate son** now, is he?" He whispered. _

_The lawyer almost chocked at the question and glared at Syaoran. "I would like to remind you that he is seventeen; turning eighteen in a few months. I just turned thirty, you know."_

"_Well, there is a possibility that you had him when you're…uh…" Syaoran mischievously counted the years. "…around thirteen?"_

"_I only started dating at the age of sixteen." Eriol hissed back at him._

"_Sixteen?" Syaoran could not believe his ears. "Oh, come on. You? The playboy Eriol? Only started dating at the age of sixteen? Even I knew about girls earlier than that. Who are you trying to fool?" Then with a teasing smile, he added. "Is that long-haired dominant-looking woman wearing a sexy kimono inside the car, the mother of your son?" _

_On an instant, Eriol stopped walking and faced Syaoran with much intensity which surprised the latter. "Her name is Yuko and no, she is not Watanuki's mother."_

"_O—kay." Syaoran blinked at his friend's seriousness. Apparently, there was really something taboo about the topic that for the first time ever since the day Syaoran met Eriol, the atmosphere between them became suffocating. _

_A few paces from them, Watanuki noticed the two of them lagging behind. Although, out of earshot, it was obvious that there was a tension going on between the two older men. He could only look from one person to another._

_After a few minutes of silence, Eriol eventually realized that he was acting beyond his normal self. He adjusted his spectacles as he inhaled and pasted his usual cool smile. "She is his cousin." He tried to say casually._

_Syaoran's mouth formed an 'O' as he digested what the other man said. _

"_We should be going. Your mother's waiting." Eriol remarked and resumed walking. From afar, Watanuki just looked at the lawyer silently with what seemed like sad eyes which he tried his best to hide behind his glasses. _

_Syaoran followed with all his attention focused on Eriol. He would very much want to ask if the lawyer and the boy were related at all, but he held his tongue. Maybe he would bring it up again, but not today. He chose to stop for now; after all, they have a different task to accomplish first. They mustn't lose focus. So with a simple 'Yeah', he followed the lawyer._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Everything went smoothly that day. Li Yelan was surprised but nevertheless, convinced. It seemed Eriol had briefed the boy quite accurately that every question was answered precisely and exactly as it should be. Syaoran praised the boy's acting as well. Watanuki was goofy in some areas but it was fine since Agatha's character also had these traits. In short, their problem was solved. His mother looked disappointed that Agatha turned out to be a boy in real life. Syaoran almost felt pity when Yelan's face fell at the thought that she wouldn't have grandchildren just yet. Strangely, though, he felt the same as well.

Syaoran sighed and gazed down at the pouting girl beside his character. Sakura was making her character throw a small tantrum which was starting to make a scene in the middle of the road of Arakkis. On an instant, whatever _'thought'_ he had with the grandchildren thing was completely blown away. He would be out of his mind to even consider it. There was no way he could wake up every morning with tons of mini-Agathas bouncing here and there.

He slightly shuddered at the thought. One Agatha was difficult to deal with, much less three or four.

Then, another realization hit him.

Why the heck was he thinking about this in the first place? This was Agatha we're talking about. A.K.A. Kinomoto Sakura—**Kinomoto.**

"Not possible, Li. Not possible." He muttered to himself. "Besides, she had been giving you headaches all this time."

He could still recall it quite clearly. It was a week after Watanuki was introduced to his mother as Agatha, when a package from InterVEST was delivered on his doorsteps. He had an early appointment with the family that day so he had no choice but to bring the package with him since it looked important and fragile. He remembered placing it in his old study at the Li Mansion before proceeding to the meeting called by Li Yelan.

And in the middle of the said meeting, his cell phone had to ring which brought eyes over to him. He was sure no one in his office would dare to call him directly knowing that he would be reporting to the Li estate, and clients would normally contact his office first or his business phone. So, who the heck would call him in his personal line that early in the morning? The first person who slipped into his mind was Eriol and even cursed his lawyer mentally before answering his phone without even looking at the screen.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Eriol, this is not…" He started to say but he was cut in by a squealing voice on the other end._

_A loud squealing girl, to be more precise._

"_Li!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed in his ears which almost made him drop his phone. He was completely dumbfounded and immobile when he realized who it was. _

_Kinomoto Sakura was on the line and calling him…_

…_calling him in his private number in front of his whole family._

_Syaoran wasn't sure what to do. The room was quiet since his mother stopped discussing when his phone rang. And since it was quiet, the loud voice in his phone could be heard by anyone within his perimeter. _

"_Li!!! Li!!! Li!!!" The Kinomoto princess had to call him three times impatiently when he continued to remain silent. _

_Yelan raised a brow followed by the rest of the elders surprised yet curious looks. _

_Syaoran cleared his throat and stood. "Please excuse me for a moment." He bowed and hurriedly stepped outside. As he opened the door, he could still hear his mother's remark._

"_A-ra? A girl just called Xiao-Lang in his private line." Yelan spread her fan and placed it below her chin. "I wonder who could that be."_

_Syaoran cringed. He knew that he would be grilled later. So with much irritation, he was ready to jump on his oblivious caller. Once inside his old study, he shut the door and barked at the lady on the other end._

"_What do you think you are doing!" He shouted. "I was in the middle of a family meeting!"_

"_Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't know."_

"_Your squealing voice was heard by everyone! All eyes were on me especially my mother's and the elder's!" He raked his hair in frustration._

"_Weh? Was the room that quiet to hear someone from the phone?" _

"_Y-e-s." Syaoran paced here and there. "It was a meeting. It was natural for everyone to be quiet while my mother is talking."_

"_Hoeeeeeee…I hope she didn't recognize my voice." Sakura suddenly became scared with the thought._

"_Well, I hope so, too!" Syaoran roared. "Why the hell do you have to call now of all the time? Do you know what kind of dilemma this could bring us? And just when everything was settled with Watanuki."_

"_Well, sorry. It's not like I know your schedule." Sakura pointed out. "How was I supposed to know that you have a meeting with your family? I'm not a fortuneteller, you know. And besides, you also have a tendency to call me in my house during inconvenient times." She reminded him. "You think it is easy to hide from my brother? You even call in our landline."_

"_Oh so now, this is some kind of revenge on your part?" Syaoran said._

"_Hoe! Although, I would very much like to execute one, Li…like what I said, I'm not a fortuneteller to know where you are or what you are doing!" Sakura threw back at him._

"_Fine, then!" Syaoran exclaimed, still worked up as to how he would explain everything later to his mother. "From now on I'm going to give you my damned schedule and you give me yours." _

"_Agreed!" Sakura replied with much gusto. _

"_And it has to be detailed." Syaoran said. "Exactly where, when and what."_

"_Fine!" _

"_And you better not miss anything." Syaoran remarked in a threatening tone._

"_Ha! For your information, your schedule is waaaaaay more hectic than mine." One could almost see Sakura placing her hand on her hips. "If there is someone who could miss something, it would be you."_

"_Fine!" They seemed to be saying this word so many times that day. "I'll make sure to text you first wherever I go so I won't miss informing you anything even when an emergency comes up."_

"_Fine!" Sakura's tone matched his firm one._

"_Fine!" Syaoran confirmed haughtily._

_And with that, both of them click the 'end call' at the same time. _

_He just stood there as he let his steam out. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. "That girl…" He murmured as his nerves started to calm down. "…I don't think I am going to reach the age of thirty at this rate." He sighed and just when he was about to leave the room, his phone rang again._

"_Hello?" He answered._

"_Li…" It was Sakura again. This time her voice was more toned down than before._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I forgot to tell you why I called." She cooed sweetly._

_Syaoran didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, but eventually gave in. "Shoot. Why did you call?"_

_On an instant, Sakura riveted back to her squealing self as she asked away excitedly. "Did you receive it, Li? Did you receive it???"_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Apparently, she was referring to the package he received that morning. It was a new hardware from InterVEST. Syaoran was the one registered as a full-player, hence, all shipment from InterVEST in real life would be addressed to him. Still, they gave out notifications to the partners about anything they send which was why Sakura was very much informed about anything and that morning was no exception. She had read about it and was utterly excited and thrilled to see the package. It turned out to be a new virtual headgear and gloves that would replace the keyboard and mouse while playing the game. It would be like experiencing the game itself rather than watching your character move in your monitor. It was an innovation. I t wasn't new since this technology had long been created and tested in various fields and network games, but it was the first time that a full-blown online game with a huge populous would be utilizing it. It was natural for dear Agatha to get excited. Heck, he completely forgot his anger and started rummaging on the said package himself; not even caring that his mother was waiting for him at the meeting hall.

Syaoran heaved another sigh. As to how he had managed to squirm away from Yelan's interrogations that day, he could only wonder. Everything was so fast-paced. In fact, the past few months had been like this almost every day—hectic, busy…new.

New in the sense that aside from InterVEST's crazy and bold ways, he had been adjusting in running his daily routine with someone. He was used in being independent with these things, but now…

Syaoran glanced at Sakura's pouting character before him as she tried to make him regret his decision about the pet shop.

"Making decisions would require that we confide with each other first." He said out loud. "No matter how small it is."

Then suddenly, someone spoke from behind him which greatly caught Syaoran off-guard.

"Isn't that how married life is supposed to be?" A male voice became evident, loud enough to be heard even by Sakura which immediately earned gasp from the lady.

Syaoran's character spun around towards the origin of the voice. "**Tavenzouh**." He remarked as he came face to face with the alleged Viscount of Maran.

"You look well, Damaski-is." Tavenzouh greeted coldly. "And you, too." He said to Sakura's character.

-

-

-

(To be continued…)

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Trouble in Paradise Part II"**)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Originally, the pet shop in this chapter is supposed to be a flower shop, but since one of my beloved readers, MistressMizu, requested if I can dedicate this chapter to her pet fish who died, I opted changing the flower into a fish. J

The early parts of this chapter was made in OpenOffice, but after I reformatted my machine, I did the rest in MS Word 2007, so I'm not sure if something change in the format of the sentences on the first scene. Sorry, I didn't check.

I think I might be taking the voting off. I couldn't keep up with weekly updates since work had been triple hectic for me. (I am seriously thinking of changing careers to get rid of the stress and pressure I get from my job. But I am absolutely clueless as to how I can get something that has any relation to storytelling.) Alas, I would be just reviewing as to which fic needs to be updated the most. But don't worry; I would still be doing 'Inc' since I broke this chapter into two.

Read and Review Onegai Shimasu!


	28. Trouble in Paradise Part II

_**'Incorporated**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

…he had been adjusting in running his daily routine with someone. He was used in being independent with these things, but now…

Syaoran glanced at Sakura's pouting character before him as she tried to make him regret his decision about the pet shop.

"Making decisions would require that we confide with each other first." He said out loud. "No matter how small it is."

Then suddenly, someone spoke from behind him which greatly caught Syaoran off-guard.

"Isn't that how married life is supposed to be?" A male voice became evident, loud enough to be heard even by Sakura which immediately earned gasp from the lady.

Syaoran's character spun around towards the origin of the voice. "**Tavenzouh**." He remarked as he came face to face with the alleged Viscount of Maran.

"You look well, Damaski-is." Tavenzouh greeted coldly. "And you, too." He said to Sakura's character.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Trouble in Paradise Part II"**

Sakura was shocked beyond words when she saw Yukito's character, the steadfast Viscount of Maran, talking to both her and Syaoran. Though, she was quite aware that Damaski-is and Tavenzouh were seen in conflict every now and then, she wasn't anticipating to be in face to face with her real life boyfriend while with her online spouse inside Arakkis. She was far from expecting this situation considering that only conjugally bonded business partners where allowed inside the virtual city and Yukito doesn't look the type that would be interested in something like that. He did, after all, merely shrugged when the Ultimate Patch was first announced.

Had she been wrong in jumping to conclusions about Yukito?

"What a surprise," Syaoran spoke through his character, Damaski-is. "You are the least person that I'd expected to be here." He said casually. Trust the great Li's composed façade no matter what the situation was.

"Really now?" Tavenzouh replied calmly but his character's eyes suggested cloaked intensity. "Even though we have quite a history together? You think that I would just sit and watch you take over everything? It is not good underestimating me, Damaski-is." Yukito's character smiled but it wouldn't take a genius to conclude that there was something more to it than what the Viscount wanted to reveal.

Syaoran's character merely gave a smirk and placed his hands inside his pockets. In a casual tone, he responded back. "You can't blame me. After all, it had already been months ever since the patch was applied. If you really are planning in stopping me, you should have made plans sooner."

_Yukito…_ Sakura said inwardly, partially glad that her real face was hidden behind her jolly character. If this was something that happened in real life, she wouldn't know if she could keep her reactions neutral. _Just for how long has it been since I've spent time with Yukito? _She wondered to herself. A wave of guilt washed over her as she recalled the fast paced scenes which had been happening as of late.

Many times, she had cut their lunch short because **Damaski-is** needed her to do something inside InterVEST…

Many times, she would arrive late on their agreed time due to prolonged meetings with **Damaski-is**…

Many times, he had caught her sleeping while on a movie date due to lack of energy since she had to stay up late the previous night , assisting **Damaski-is' **with InterVEST dealings…

Many times, she would forget to call him since there was some exciting news she had to tell **Damaski-is**…

Everything was **Damaski-is'** fault.

It was all because of** Li Syaoran.**

She should be grateful that Yukito had tolerated her in real life. Her boyfriend had been patient despite the fact that he was the busy engineer and she was supposed to be the one without an endeavor. Making up to him, was something she had always planned and told herself over and over again, but often times had gotten sidetracked, yet again…and again.

So why does she feel a little taken a back now that his InterVEST character was standing inside the city of Arakkis? Was she expecting that he would at least tell her in real life that he was planning to enter the city? Wasn't this something he should be confiding to her, knowing that his real identity in-game was revealed a long time ago?

Had he married another to gain access?

Then again, she wasn't in the position to complain and demand. She had been keeping many things from him; much bigger and controversial things.

"Hmmm…" Tavenzouh looked thoughtful for a moment. Trust an elite player to make use of the emotions and expressions function of the game with great accuracy. "I do confess that I had no intentions of entering this city at the start." Then, he smiled brightly. "**I was planning on getting married in real life, you see**."

Sakura gasped. _Getting married in real life? _ Her eyes were wide from shock as her hands flung towards her mouth. _Would that mean that he is going to…? _Wave of emotions overwhelmed her. _Or rather…he used the word 'was'…but that would suggest…_

Apparently, the cloak her online character provided didn't help her in concealing her reaction. It was unexpected that she completely didn't prepare for the impact. The new virtual set betrayed her as it reflected her shock and emulated her gasp.

"Anything the matter?" Genuine concern beckoned Tavenzouh's character as he directed his words towards Agatha.

"Umm…" Sakura stammered as she tried to pull herself back together. "…it's…nothing…ahehehe" She laughed nervously. Near her, Damaski-is only gave a quick glance with his thoughts utterly concealed within his character's lull demeanor.

"A-ra," Tavenzouh continued to smile sweetly. "Is this notion too farfetched for the illusive rogue?" His eyes darted towards her as if trying to read beyond her character's façade. "I also have a life outside of InterVEST. Don't you, too?"

Sakura swallowed hard. For a moment, she couldn't bring herself to answer Tavenzouh a.k.a. Tsukishiro Yukito directly. She should just nod or say 'yes', but she felt her words caught inside her throat. Her mouth opened and closed until finally…

"Don't we all." Syaoran's character suddenly spoke which diverted Tavenzouh's attention back to his arch nemesis.

The emerald-eyed lady could only marvel on how Li Syaoran could continue his unaffected pace in this kind of situation. _Unlike me…_ Sakura thought inwardly. _...utterly not doing good. _

"Yes." Tavenzouh replied. "Absolutely." Then, with a serious face, he let out a bombshell. "Life outside the online world is reality. No matter how InterVEST had developed their game to be as close as the real thing…that would be all they could do. **Close to the real thing, but never the real thing.**"

Sakura bit her lower lip.

Syaoran's character smirked. "You sound as if you wanted to prove something." Damaski-is casually stepped nearer Agatha. If he intended to imply something by doing so, only he knew. "Close to the real thing, you say?" He gave another laugh. "You are free to ask anyone you see inside this city on what is actually real and what not." He gestured his hands towards each by passer, who were by now, had started giving them curious looks. "I tell you, Tavenzouh…" Damaski-is narrowed his eyes with a gaze which bore unto Yukito's character. "…this…" He pertained to everything around them. "…is **far more real than anything **I have in real life." Sakura was surprised to hear this. "And I believe, I am not the only one who thinks so. " This gave Sakura a weird feeling inside. Syaoran continued. "To contest InterVEST realism is not wise considering that the government, itself, had allowed it and placed real world assets under its supervision. This is no longer a mere game, dear Tavenzouh." Syaoran made his character shot a very serious look towards the Viscount. "**This**…" He made sure that he would say it clearly. "…**is reality. **This is where technology had lead the business world. It would be a matter of time now until everything will be dealt online. And if you refuse to accept this and continue to deny everything, then sad to say, old friend, you are just going to be left behind."

Sakura was silent, but this time, her eyes weren't on Tavenzouh, they were pinned towards Damaski-is. Does Li Syaoran really think like this? Does he really regard InterVEST as the real thing--hence; his true reality? Was he really this convinced, considering that she had to do some drastic measures before when he had planned to let go of SkyLark and end their partnership?

She was included in this online world, would this mean that she was also far more real than anything he have in real life?

Sakura felt warm and somewhat, confusingly happy.

Then, an inner voice inside her spoke.

_But what about his family? The whole Li family?_

As if on cue, Tavenzouh brought up the controversial topic. "I don't see any of your family members here, Damaski-is." He started. His character no longer carried a smile that on that very moment, Sakura wondered if this player before them was really Yukito in real life. He seemed to be giving off a different aura; a different personality from the man she knew as his brother's best friend—her boyfriend.

"So?" Syaoran replied.

"Hmmm?" Tavenzouh tilted his head to one side. "Don't tell me that your reality doesn't include the Li family?"

Sakura blinked. That was a good point. Somewhere inside, she was also dying to ask this given the logical exchange both men had been throwing against each other. And apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so as she saw Damaski-is become silent. Although, Li Syaoran's character still looked composed, the event of him becoming lost for words was an indication that Tavenzouh's last question had much impact on him. Probably something he had only came to realize at that moment.

Yukito's character frowned as he looked intently at the other player as if studying Damaski-is inch by inch, taking advantage of the man's silence.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster. For the past few months, they never discussed anything which included their situation with their two families. Sure, it was a huge problem at the start of SkyLark when they found out about each other's true identity, but after all the confusion and whirlwind of pride, they had somehow gotten over it and was even able to bend some rules and work around the issue instead of actually facing it. Was it really that easy to ignore their roots and play in their new world? And why did Tavenzouh bring up the topic all of a sudden?

But her trail of thoughts were instantly halted the moment Syaoran finally spoke which almost made her faint from shock.

"Currently, no." Damaski-is replied in a flat tone.

"Excuse me?" Tavenzouh seemed to be taken aback. Perhaps he had heard wrong?

Syaoran's character was filled with an equally serious expression as that of the Viscount. "I said…**no**." He repeated. "Currently, they are not included in my reality."

Sakura's mouth dropped open which her online character also did in parallel to the function of the virtual headgear. Yukito's player seemed to have the same shocked expression upon hearing this, straight and clear from Li Syaoran.

"Are you serious?" Tavenzouh asked unbelievingly.

Around them, other players were obviously trying to get within earshot. After all, one wouldn't see Damaski-is and Tavenzouh on a face-off in the middle of the street every day. And it doesn't help either that almost everyone knew who they were in real life. One belonging to the Li family whilst the other, practically almost a member of the Kinomoto family.

What more if they knew who she really was.

Sakura made her character glare at the attempts of the players to hear what the two prominent figures were talking about. Some pulled back a little bit but others still had the guts to pursue. With this, she raised her hand and casted a spell around them which enclosed her, Damaski-is and Tavenzouh in a sound-proofed barrier which prevented anyone to eavesdrop.

But alas, both men don't seem to notice her efforts as they continued their confrontation.

"Why does it matter to you?" Damaski-is threw sharply. "The Li family is none of your concern."

But rather than answering, Tavenzouh shot back the questions. "Doesn't it suppose to matter to you? Weren't you supposed to be concerned with your family?"

"I am not obliged to accommodate each of your questions." Damaski-is said coldly. "My family is my business and not yours. There is no reason for me to explain to you."

Yukito's character seemed stunned for a moment. He wasn't the only one, though. Sakura, herself, was pretty much in the same state as Li Syaoran's words finally sank in.

"Then, what are included in your reality?" Tavenzouh's voice toned down as if dreading what he was about to hear.

Damaski-is casually leaned back and in a haughty manner, locked gazes with the Viscount. "Isn't it quite obvious? Do I really need to spell everything out to you?"

Tavenzouh returned the unblinking gaze with his character's mouth set in a firm line. No words were uttered for a while. Sakura, too, didn't dare to speak. She was afraid that she might add salt to injury, but dared to analyze inwardly. Yukito was acting weird, well, his character for that matter that the young Kinomoto was starting to doubt if he truly knew nothing of her connection to InterVEST. Was it possible that he might have an idea that she, Kinomoto Sakura, was the true Agatha and hence forth, married to Helroi Damaski-is who was the heir to the Li's proud lineage, supposedly the abominable family which had caused great pain to their family for decades?

Was this the reason why they were being confronted by Tavenzouh?

_Had he guessed? _The mere idea felt like cold water was being poured down Sakura's back.

And then, silence was broken but not by an angry or sly tone as she finally recognized Yukito's gentler yet coarse voice came out Tavenzouh's mouth.

"Just what are you up to, Li Syaoran?" He murmured. "Do you really know what you are doing or are you merely making one huge trap?"

Syaoran's character cocked a brow. "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Are you really serious." It came out more of a statement than a question. Tavenzouh narrowed his eyes. It looked like he there was more he would want to say but was interrupted by successive warning bells.

All eyes shifted towards the Viscount's right side as a floating object suddenly materialized.

"Greetings." It remarked the moment its shape finally became evident. It was a robot-like ball with a pair of round flat eyes which flashes blue light every now and then. It turned its façade towards Tavenzouh and continued to speak. "The system informs Cedric Tavenzouh, Viscount of Maran, that the thirty minutes free trial entry to the city of Arakkis will expire in two minutes. Please prepare to disconnect."

"Free trial?" Sakura's voice seemed to have returned to her.

Yukito's character smiled. "Ah." He glanced towards her direction. "Something offered to elite players which haven't decided to grab Arakkis' conjugal scheme yet. It was supposed to get us interested and consider the possibilities." He said.

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say.

"And here I was thinking that you are trying to catch up on me." Damaski-is 'character smirked.

"Maybe." Tavenzouh replied. "Maybe not."

"One minute." The system bot declared once again.

"Who knows what lies in the future." Yukito's character closed his eyes and waited for his time to be up.

Neither Syaoran nor Sakura supplemented statements. They all just stood there with a great tension in the air. Whatever Tavenzouh was planning to say earlier was gone, much to Sakura's relief. Instinct told her that it could be something she wasn't ready to hear and thanked the heavens for being considerate despite the sins she had committed.

"Twenty seconds." The system bot counted.

"Well then," The Viscount smiled casually. "I must be off." He turned around. "Make sure to take care of yourself, Damaski-is. As one power grows, so are thou enemies."

"No need to remind me. I deal with each and every one of them every day." Syaoran remarked arrogantly.

A countdown immersed from the floating bot's bodice in red which started from ten then down to zero, and without another word, Tavenzouh was enveloped with swirling rings and was disengaged from the game. Sakura's barrier vanished upon the Viscount's exit together with the system bot, which vanished into thin air the moment the countdown reached zero.

The street was back to normal like it was momentarily paused then continued again. The space where Sakura's barrier formed earlier was evident but passersby no longer dared to try eavesdrop nor walk closely towards them. Not with Damaski-is' full attention back to its surroundings.

Syaoran's character wasn't looking towards Sakura's. She was waiting for him to say something but he only started to walk like nothing happened. She followed behind unknowing what to do, but eventually she caught up and pulled his sleeves.

"Ne…Li." She spoke in a hushed tone to make sure only he could hear her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my real name inside InterVEST?" He replied annoyed. "We are role-playing here."

Sakura's character looked down but her grasped of him became tighter. "Is that how Yukito is online?" She asked uncomfortably. "As Agatha, I never did have the chance of mingling with him."

"Surprised?" Syaoran asked. He was still walking but his pace slowed down.

"Somewhat." She answered honestly. "Is he always like that? I mean…his words…" She let her statement dangle, slightly scared of what she might deduced.

"As if he is trying to point something out." Syaoran finished for her.

Sakura's character looked up at him and nodded. "Do you think he knows?"

Syaoran contemplated for a moment. "I thought it was normal for him to attack the reality thing. What I didn't expect was for him to include my family in the argument. I've known him for quite a while before I've known you online. This is only the second time he involved my family in the conversation."

"Second time?" Sakura curiously asked.

Syaoran's character looked away. "Let just say that the first one is inevitable and that happened a long long time ago. Nothing suspicious there."

Sakura wondered if this has anything to do with the rumors behind Damaski-is and Tavenzouh. Both players were already established in InterVEST even before she came along. Recalling the two men's reaction upon seeing each other during the Ultimate Patch's launch, it was obvious that they had known about each other's true identity. Was this the reason of their conflict since Yukito was practically a member of the Kinomoto family? What about the rumors that they used to be friends? Was that possible or did people just made that up to add drama in the rivalry? Should she dare ask?

"Ne…" She started once again as she tested the waters. "You and Yukito knew about each other true identity even before the launch or else both of you wouldn't have reacted that way at the hotel."

Syaoran didn't reply.

She continued. "I've heard many rumors about Tavenzouh-Damaski-is conflict and I was wondering if any of them were true."

"Rumors are just what they are. Merely rumors." The other said reservedly but somehow Sakura felt that he was hiding something deeper.

"They said that you and Tavenzouh used to be friends." She finally blurted out.

"That is not possible." Syaoran's character looked forward, avoiding her own character's eyes. "Given Tavenzouh's relationship with your family, it would be outrageous for him to be friends with me and vice versa."

"What about us?" Sakura couldn't help but to ask.

"What about it?"

"Are we friends?" She straightforwardly asked.

"No." Syaoran replied in a flat tone.

"Then, what are we?" She finally had the courage to ask. She braced herself expecting a scold from him that they were mere business partners or a laugh of what else could they be but professionals inside the game. Somehow, she wanted to hear it flat out than using assumptions or 'come-what-may' attitude.

Yet, neither reactions came as Damaski-is became silent. These moments seemed to occur very often that day.

"Li…" She murmured behind with her character very close to his as to avoid the others to hear their words.

Syaoran's character rubbed one hand on his face. He was probably doing the same thing in real life and forgot to disengage his character's reflex. Sakura blinked up at him.

"You're so stubborn." He finally said. "You keep using my IRL name." He avoided the question and this didn't do well with Sakura.

"Enough with it already!" She exclaimed. "Who was it who said that this is his reality? Who was it who just pointed out that this is real more than anything he has outside the online world? If that would be the case then it doesn't matter whether I call you using your real name or not! Given that you seem to be merging the two worlds anyway."

On an instant, Damaski-is' hand flew side-wards and both of them were enclosed in another barrier which looked like the same thing Sakura used earlier.

"Would you rather that I call you 'Kinomoto', then?" He threw back. "Go and let the whole world know about us?" His voice was rising.

"What is _'us'_ exactly, Li?" She countered. "How shall I classify our situation? You said we are not friends. Then, would that mean that we are enemies? If we are enemies then we shouldn't be trying to keep what we have now."

"Don't tell me that you want to back out since you found out that your boyfriend was planning to marry you." There was a tinge of tension in his tone. Perhaps something more but it went by unnoticed by the other.

Sakura felt her cheeks grew hot. She had almost forgotten Tavenzouh's words about that. She stammered as she tried to shot something back. "I…I…"

But, Syaoran continued. "Is realization finally dawning at you?" She saw his character's hand bald into a fist. "Are you trying to give reasons to end all of this? Then, you shouldn't have troubled yourself months ago and let me dissolved everything while I was still in my right mind!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open which was mirrored by her character, Agatha. "You're throwing this back to me? I didn't say anything about dissolving SkyLark. You've gotten this all wrong!"

Around them, another group of onlookers were starting to notice them. Although they couldn't hear a thing, their soundless bickering earned another set of curious glances.

"Isn't it where everything is leading?" Syaoran said hotly.

"I can't believe I am hearing this!" Sakura replied. "I don't see any reason for you to be angry with me. I am only asking a simple question! It has nothing to do with Yukito!"

"Then, what will happen if you do get married to him? I suppose this will affect your performance in SkyLark." He airily deduced.

"Is this why you're so angry?" She stomped towards him. "You're only afraid that I won't do my part and become a liability?" In real life, tears started to drip from Sakura's eyes. She didn't know why but she felt hurt and distinctively pained as if a thousand daggers were plunged right into her chest. "Was it all business to you? If I can't perform then I won't be of any use otherwise?!" Her voice had risen as well.

"Of course, it's business!" Syaoran shouted back. "What else should it be? Why else would I put up with a Kinomoto in the first place!"

From that moment on, Sakura felt the ground beneath her gave way. It was as if the earth had opened up and swallowed her whole. But what was she expecting? Wasn't this why they tolerated each other? Yet, more tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. She was glad that the virtual headset doesn't react to tears yet, unless the player purposely made a 'crying' emoticon. She would never want Li Syaoran see her cry especially with such reason.

But what exactly was the reason? Sakura, herself, doesn't know. Many times his words don't make sense, bold and incomprehensible, but more or less, she never thought about it nor took the time to analyze. Day by day she was happy with what she had in InterVEST, SkyLark and all, but now…

_Why am I crying? _She painstakingly pondered within her. _Why the heck can't I stop crying! _ Sakura disengaged the virtual gloves which gave her the freedom to wipe her face without reflecting the action to her online character. It didn't do her much good, though, tears continued to flow; her eyes were getting blurry.

"I'm sorry, then." She managed to say, but her voice was obviously strained. "I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A DEFECTIVE TOOL!" She screamed on his face as she turned on her heels and started running away from his character, breaking the barrier conjured around them. People nearby was surprised at the sudden outburst but nevertheless gave way to the running Agatha. Sakura didn't bother looking back and pressed the _'disconnect' _button which automatically enveloped her character with swirling rings and moments later, she vanished as an indication that her character had logged off from the game.

Back to the solitude of her room, Sakura was sniffing hard. Actually, it was an understatement. She was more than sniffing. Her tears had escalated into the degree that she couldn't see anything anymore. Her skirt became wet with tears falling as she bent forward and grasped her knees. Her virtual headgear was utterly thrown towards the floor. Some parts were strewn from the bodice of the apparatus that one wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't work the next time it would be plugged into the network.

The emerald-eyed girl continued to cry. And to think she felt happy when Li Syaoran said that the game was his reality and that his family wasn't included, yet now…

_I'm a fool. What was I thinking? There is no reason for me to get happy with those words. He probably used it just to get into Yukito's nerves. _She concluded inwardly. _What exactly was I expecting? _She seemed to be asking this to herself over and over again.

"He's right." She toned down a little and brushed her palm unto her eyes. "Everything is business. I don't see why I am getting emotional about it." But tears started falling once more. "All business. We wouldn't dare continue if not for our dream for SkyLark. We both want success." She tried convincing herself. "I'm here because I want to make SkyLark a reality."

Was this her true reason? Was it really SkyLark?

SkyLark wasn't her dream. It was Li Syaoran's dream which he proposed to her. Something that wouldn't have the possibility to exists without the other. Then why did a Kinomoto aid in the fulfillment of a Li's dream? Was it really because she was too much involved in the game to let go? Did his dream touch her unknown greedy side enough for her to plunge into dangerous waters? Was it self-worth that the game had provided her the only reason why she tried forgetting about the facts?

If so, then, Li Syaoran's words shouldn't have affected her. Their relation with each other was as clear as black and white; their connection which was bounded by contract…merely business partners.

Yet, this continued to give her a sunken feeling.

Slowly, the real reason started to surface. For all this time, she was happy. It wasn't just another venture. It wasn't just another thing to excel on. No matter how much stress she received from the game,

…in InterVEST,

…in SkyLark,

…in Li Syaoran's company…she felt at home.

Secured.

Warm.

Taken care of.

And perhaps…

…loved?

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Did she really think that? Loved? Confusion was almost a daily thing if she tried sorting out what she had been receiving from the other man. Perhaps, it was a strong word to use. Maybe, _affection_ was more appropriate. Li Syaoran, for her, was an epitome of being hot and cold. He could be all sweet this second then entirely indifferent in the next. Was it a sign of being moody? She wasn't sure. Nevertheless, for the past months she felt a lot closer to him than anyone else. Personally, if she would dare attempt to classify, he would be above Tomoyo, not entirely like Touya, a dash of Fujitaka, somewhat close to Yukito but in a slightly different range. Whatever all of that was, she didn't know.

"So much for having that kind of conclusion." She whimpered. "I'm just thinking too much out of nothing." Her voice was muffled from burying her head insider her arms. "I am nothing but another tool he could use inside the game. Damn you, Li Syaoran." But what do you expect from a Li? They were known to be more impersonal and cold, who will do anything in order to gain what they wanted. Shouldn't this reputation warn her of what she could get from her involvement with a Li? But no, she had turned a blind eye on them and learned everything the hard way.

"Serves you right, Kinomoto Sakura." She scolded herself.

* * *

"That didn't go well." Syaoran cursed under his breath as he hastily took his virtual headgear off. He leaned back on his executive chair and closed his eyes. He tried to smooth the deep frown etched on his forehead with his thumb and forefinger but it doesn't seem to obey his requests. He heaved a deep sigh as he mentally ran everything that happened inside InterVEST. No matter which angle he looked, he had overreacted in many ways. Unexplainably…extremely…harshly…uncalled for…filled with jealousy. 

Yes, Sir. That was the reason of it all.

He was jealous.

Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. For a moment, he didn't want to move and found the Victorian styled cornice slightly interesting. Then again, confusion had caused chaos within him which reciprocated more uninvited emotions.

"You're not thinking right, Xiao Lang." He said to himself. "Who cares about Tsukishiro and Kinomoto?" He mumbled grumpily. "They don't have anything to do with you. You are a Li, for crying out loud."

He briskly sat upright and faced his mahogany table. He spread his palm against the wooden surface and felt it amazingly warm under his touch. It wasn't the only thing in this room which seemed to be like this. Every aspect of his new office illuminated a sense of homeliness; comfortable and relaxing even though commonly, newly built structures should have an air of being impersonal, the exact opposite became of this place.

This place…SkyLark's new headquarters.

Unlike his previous buildings, SkyLark's headquarters didn't compete against the city's towering structures. It merely had five floors, yet what this piece of property have that others don't was a huge expanse of land. Situated in the east side of the city, it could very well replace Central Park in vastness. Not only one but five buildings all in all were built within the enclosure's thick wall which provided security in the acres of land that SkyLark had managed to acquire for the past few months. Well, not every bit of it was acquired through SkyLark; some of it was his personal property or unused patch of land to be condemned. So it was rehabilitation in a way and even though latest facilities and modern technology were equipped within the place, trees were planted and the earth was landscaped with different kinds of plants; shrubs and flowers of the like. It was something insisted by his beloved Agatha, not wanting a cold stressful business atmosphere. On her whim, huge trees where imported from God knew where and in the end, the place ended up looking like an environmental research facility in the midst of the city.

He sighed in recollection as he stared at his vast office.

Correction, **their **vast office.

A wave of the same emotion he felt earlier swam inside him as he gazed at an identical mahogany table a few paces from his. It was Agatha's desk; Kinomoto Sakura's side of the room. Normally, both of them would have different spaces on their own, but given how hectic and important their interaction was with one another, it would be better to share an office wherein they could easily communicate and strategize quickly. Hence, the current setup was suggested which both of them agreed on. Plus, efficiency was on its top most benefit since both their laptops where connected to the SkyLark's private server which also has wide-screen flat LCD wherein all of transactions and stocks status were displayed. The convenience was entirely pleasing that if given the choice, Syaoran would rather live here than go back to his penthouse.

But alas, this own secluded paradise seemed to have made him forgot about certain facts that had came unnoticed for the past few months. He was too engrossed with his new world that it didn't occur to him that the strong bond which held SkyLark could be compromised the moment one of them would have a drastic change in their real life status. It probably never occurred to him because he doesn't exactly have those kinds of plans at the moment nor in the near future even though it was always brought upon him by his mother, but he couldn't say the same for Kinomoto Sakura.

He contemplated for a moment. Was this the root of his jealousy? Was he jealous that she had someone to settle down with and he has no one? In that case, he should have been envious not jealous. But as he recalled his initial reaction upon hearing Tavenzouh's words…

"I suddenly felt like he was trying to take something very important to me." He murmured. "Something that was mine and mine alone."

_Possessiveness._

And then after seeing Agatha's reaction…

"What is she thinking?" Syaoran asked out loud. "Is she considering it? Will she consider it or should even consider it?"

_Why the hell not? Tavenzouh is her real life boyfriend. _

But the mere thought of her considering it was the thing which made that pang of jealousy erupted within him. In InterVEST, there had always been Damaski-is and Agatha; rivals who became an abominable pairing. He had grown accustomed to this as if it was the only thing his world revolved in. Only the two of them and no one else. Each for the other. But this had proved to be a mistake.

"She is not yours." He reminded himself. "Not yours." He repeated. "The marriage bond was just a role-play in InterVEST and nothing more."

To see Kinomoto Sakura merely as her game character, Agatha, was entirely wrong. To fool oneself that 'InterVEST was InterVEST' and 'real life was real life' was just a short-term solution. In the long run, it would be difficult to maintain. Collision of the two was inevitable. Heck, his own view of reality had started to divert towards the online world, which if he was still in his right calculating mind, would not happen. He regretfully realized that he had been confused for many months now. Sometimes he would be nice to her then would eventually notice that he was being too comfortable which would make him drift back to the world of eccentricity.

_She is more than Agatha. _Syaoran finally admitted to himself. _She has a life outside InterVEST. A life that doesn't include you. _He stared at the Li family crest resting on his table. _Not in the same sense, that is. _He added.

On an impulse, his eyes darted towards the bottom drawer of his desk. He absent-mindedly fished out a folder which contained a very important thing. Frowning, he opened it and was greeted once more by a familiar document which he had been keeping for all this time. He ran his fingers again on top of a neatly drawn signature of Kinomoto Sakura, and then he stared at the opposite end where his own signature should be. That portion had remained blank and heaven knew how many times he had resisted the urge to fill it up.

Syaoran smirked. "This would officially steal her away from Tsukishiro." That was right. The one doing the stealing was him not Tavenzouh. "She is Tsukishiro's woman right from the start." Then, he gave an amused laugh. "I also wonder how mother will react if I really do sign this and seal everything." He stood up and whisked the paper with him.

"Well, both of them have nothing to worry about now." He bitterly said. "Agatha and I always fight anyway and this day is no exception. It would be illogical to entertain the thought." He briskly walked towards the door but stopped as he was turning the knob with his head bent and shoulders stooped down. "I've really done it this time." He whispered.

* * *

"So, how's your health?" Eriol asked the person on the phone as he spun his ballpoint pen on top of his paper-cluttered desk. 

"I'm fine, Lad." Clow Reed's lucid voice filled the receiver. "Should you be calling me while inside SkyLark's headquarters?"

"Hmmmm…" Eriol adjusted his spectacles and replied. "…you no longer have faith in my _underhand_ skills? I'm hurt. Is this the result of being separated from each other?"

Reed laughed heartily. The old man seemed to be in a very good mood upon hearing his right-hand man's retorts. "I'm just being cautious, Lad." He replied when his laughter died down. "I don't want to put you in a very compromising situation."

A smile started to curve on the lawyer's lips. "My dear old man, I am already in one. I only anticipate more thrill if my situation gets any graver."

"I only planned to sneak you into a compromising situation…not a _very _compromising one." Reed pointed out. "I believe you added your hurdles when you let that reporter reside in your very own home."

This time, it was Eriol's turn to laugh. "It is actually safer that way. Yamazaki will continue to snoop around no matter what I do. So to avoid unnecessary mishaps that his actions might cause, I will gladly present the facts right in front of his face."

"And what a better way to do it but to place him in your apartment full of 'treasures'." Reed finished for him.

Eriol continued to smile. "I'm rarely home anyway. Most of the time, I'm in that condo unit provided by Syaoran's company. Oh…that would be SkyLark now." He corrected himself with a slight jest. "I only go there for emergency purposes and if I ever do enter that building, I go straight to your office to check on InterVEST status. There is no need for me to go to my apartment even though it is in the same building. Yamazaki will find peace and solitude there."

"I doubt if he would find peace there considering that you still kept many tokens from your past in every inch of that place." Reed said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You don't feel disturbed that someone had actually seen it and even had the opportunity study them up close? This is very unlike you, Lad."

Eriol leaned sideward and let his fingers support his head. His navy-blue eyes seemed to search the space before him; as if thrown in another realm. Eventually, he smirked. "He was so shocked and practically shouted at me on the phone and suspected that I was scheming again."

"But you aren't?"

"No. I am honestly trying to help him." He answered the other.

"You are really fond of that boy." Reed said. "I didn't think that you harbored guilt for what happened in that court many years ago. I sincerely apologize for making you do it." An earnest sigh could be heard from the old man's end.

Eriol closed his eyes but he was smiling when he replied back. "Things happen for a reason and I believe it taught Yamazaki many things." He shifted on his seat. "He might be pitiful now but think about it. At the rate he was going, he was bound to encounter another powerful man and apprentice. It is better us than them. At least we are not entirely cold."

"So you are saying that if fate didn't make both of you cross paths today, you would have done something to redeem the boy's reputation in the future?"

"Maybe." Eriol grinned cheerfully. "Perhaps, if I am no longer busy with your schemes."

"I must admit, the boy has talent." One could almost see Reed nodding. "But is that the only reason you are interested in him?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" Then, Eriol suddenly sat up straight. "Oi, I'm not gay, you know."

"Ha! Ha!" Another rich chuckle came out from Reed. "Oh my, you're actually defensive about it?"

"Old man!"

"Ha! Ha!" Reed continued to laugh but when it eventually died down, he suddenly became very serious. "Does he also remind you of someone?"

Eriol bent his head. Navy-blue strands fell from his forehead unto his glasses. Trust Clow Reed to get away in asking such topic so straightforwardly. His grip on the phone tightened not knowing how to reply.

"It is okay, Lad. You don't have to answer me." Reed remarked. "The moment I saw that boy, I immediately noticed the likeness. Well, not physically unlike that raven-haired heiress you've also shown your home to, but in personality. God must have been giving you signs to try to reach out once more towards those people you chose to distance yourself with." He inhaled deeply. "Look at what fate had brought you. Two people who greatly resembled two of those that are very important to you in the past."

"Aniki is less impulsive than Yamazaki." Eriol's reply was almost a whisper. "Tamara is far gentler than Tomoyo."

"Of course." Reed said. "Nevertheless, I am happy to hear that you can now bring yourself to mention them." And then he added, "May their souls rest in peace."

"They will remain in peace as long as **that certain person **will be contented on what he currently has." Eriol remarked in a calm tone but it was evident that it was something that greatly bothered him.

"That is hard to assure. That person…" Reed paused for a moment.

**[-an image of man standing in the center of people in black suits with his back against the view flashed before Eriol's wave of thought. It was notable that this person has light-colored hair and skin. He was the only one wearing white in the scene. His other features were not clear aside from the smile that was pasted on his face.-**

"…will never be satisfied." The old man finished.

"He has no other choice." Eriol's voice wavered as if he was trying not to choke with his own words. "Both Watanuki and I had already lost the items he wanted from us. He is now facing a dead end. He simply has to accept that."

"Like what you just said, the items are gone, but you still made a huge effort to hide Watanuki's whereabouts up to the extent of separating him from you." Reed pointed out. "You hardly made contact with the young boy…until recently."

"It is safer that way." Eriol mumbled. "Just in case." He loosened his tie. "You know how powerful Triads can be and how they had manipulated the underworld since that time."

"Which I believe…where you've gotten your rare skill." Reed joked. "Or was it talent? Something which runs in the family?"

"You're starting to sound like Yamazaki." The lawyer courtly remarked.

"I'm sorry." The old man chuckled a little. "I'm just happy that you no longer talk your way out of the topic like before. Now, you are giving me straight replies. Perhaps, the wounds had started to heal?"

"Not that healed enough." Eriol took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "You have no idea how nervous I am to call out for Watanuki. The Li's are prominent figures in this society and bringing him at the main mansion had been risky."

"That move of yours surprised me as well." Reed said in an earnest tone.

"It can't be helped. There is no one else to trust. He is most fit to play the role." The lawyer replied as he reached for a cleaning cloth and tried to wipe his glasses with one hand.

"And you do this for Li Syaoran." The old man happily remarked in the other end. "I thank you, Lad, for doing this for the sake of the success of my plan."

"I'm not exactly doing it solely for your plan." Eriol found himself saying. "I…want to do something for Syaoran."

"Okay…Who are you and what did you do to my Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Reed jested again.

This brought a smile back to the lawyer's lips. "What? I'm not that coldhearted."

"I wouldn't get the same reaction from you fourteen years ago." Reed reminded him.

Eriol gave a haughty chuckle. "Indeed, you won't. And I better not catch you telling this to Youko."

"Ah yes, such a sensual woman…that Youko." One could almost see him nod once more. "But for what it was worth, I am proud of what you have become now."

"I wouldn't be where I am if it hadn't been for you." Eriol riveted to being serious. "I owe my life to you, Clow Reed. I would gladly die for you any time."

"Hush!" Reed scolded. "You don't owe me anything. Your service is much appreciated but when I die, I die alone. Don't accompany me. Live your life again and be happy."

"Oh, you're making me cry." Eriol retorted sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" The old man insisted. "Why don't you marry that beautiful young Daidouji and have many children!"

"Why the heck is she thrown in this?" Eriol protested.

"Come now. I'm old, not blind. I think there was something there more than being reminded of Tamara."

"How can you say that when you're far far away there and we are way way over here?" The lawyer countered.

"You are not my only eyes." Mischief tainted the old man's tone. "Nakuru loved to relay things…in details."

The corner of Eriol's mouth twitched. "Nakuru? And what exactly did she tell you?"

"Oh nothing much. Something about you getting irritated with Kinomoto Touya back in the launch when he was with your dashing raven-haired heiress."

Eriol gave out a retort of disbelief. "It has nothing to do with Tomoyo. I am originally pissed off with Kinomoto Touya. If he just stood up and fought for his love fourteen years ago, then we wouldn't be having this kind of dilemma now." His hand made exasperated gestures in the air. "I mean, he married Li Mei-Ling! That woman, even though she was merely a young girl back then, would have had the guts to defend their side if only Kinomoto Touya supported her. But no…" Eriol gritted his teeth. "…Kinomoto chickened out and acted as if their relationship never existed. It was like the past repeated once again with a Kinomoto backing out on a Li."

"Now, now…what happened in the past which started the feud is a misunderstanding. You know as much as I do that that isn't the exact thing that happened. Don't start pointing fingers." Reed reminded him.

The lawyer took a deep breath. He was starting to lose his cool, which was very rare. When it came to sticking up for someone important to you, he was very sensitive in the area. Perhaps, the past experiences he had with his family had left a very tangible mark on him that it irritated him if he saw someone easily disregarding ties and running away. It was also in this area wherein both Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura had earned his respect. Both had bravely stuck to their plans and plunge on ahead with their head held boldly high.

"I know about what really happened." Eriol began. "But sometimes, given Kinomoto Touya's example, I am very much tempted to believe the Li's version of the feud."

"He was young and confused." The old man tried to smooth the eldest Kinomoto's image, but the lawyer was stubborn.

"Li Mei-Ling was even younger than he was, but her reserve was incomparable." Eriol was trying his best not to shout. "Kinomoto and I were of the same age and I assure you that if I was in his position, I would gladly fight to keep what I have."

"I was there. You were there." Reed reminded him. "It isn't an easy thing to do."

"You are still hoping that they would change their mind, don't you?" Eriol asked. "It's the reason why you didn't completely process their annulment."

"Guilty as charge." The old man admitted.

Eriol sighed. "That's too much wishful thinking." He shook his head. "What's the use of holding that for this long if you're not going to tell them that their marriage wasn't exactly dissolved? And I would like to remind you that even if you did succeed from keeping yourself of sealing the final procedure of the annulment, after a specific span of time that motion would be considered void and hence, the law would still consider both as annulled parties. Their marriage is as good as gone."

"Oh but…if I keep hold on this, there's this chance that if they change their mind, they could easily go back in getting married as if nothing had changed."

"That can be easily done by getting married again."

"Then, in the law's eyes, they were married twice. If I still hold on to this, then it would look like that they had been married for fourteen years now. We might need this kind of support if our young Syaoran and Sakura would encounter further hardships in the future." Reed insisted.

"And what shall you call Li Mei-Ling's marriage to Chen?" Eriol countered in a professional tone. "If her marriage to Kinomoto Touya was still legitimate then that would make her marriage to her beloved Chen null and void. She would even be charged of adultery."

"Hmmm…I didn't anticipate that." The old man realized.

"Damn. I thought you had something under your sleeves to iron that out." The lawyer rubbed his temples.

"I'm still human. I sometimes forget. Especially with old age. But don't worry!" Reed became cheerful once again. "I'll think of something!"

"**NO**." Eriol's tone was full of authority. "I don't like to do more damage on the Li's. We are betraying the trust they had given. Enough is enough. I have faith with Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura. They are both stronger than their siblings could ever be. We don't need this. Complete the annulment. If they want to get married again then so be it. But for now, that's it. Old man…playing God too much isn't good."

"I-yah…I got scolded. The years surely fly fast. You are all grown up and pushing me around."

"Your word, Old man." Eriol spoke firmly.

Reed sighed on the other end. "Fine. You have my word."

"I'll finish it for you. After all, you are still resting."

"That wouldn't be necessary." The old man replied in reassurance. "I only need to sign it anyway and then send it off to the civil registry office."

Finally, Eriol could breathe easily. "Good." He leaned back against his chair. His ears were almost burning for being on the phone for this long. "Well then, I believe I had given a precise report today. I should be saying good bye for now."

"That you have…" Reed was back in his jolly tone. "…and _**more**_."

"You and Youko never fail to sap my energy." Eriol fondly said. "Perhaps, she should be related to you and not to me."

"Ah, in that area, I would have to decline. My manipulative powers aren't as good as hers." Reed pointed out.

"You're doing quite well now." Eriol closed his eyes. "I see _manipulation _there."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the one doing the manipulating. I am simply providing you with the tools and power to manipulate. Therefore, in this sense, it was only right to say that the two of you are indeed family."

"Cheers to that." Was the only thing Eriol could say.

"I shall be ending this call, then." Reed said.

"Alright."

"But I still think that there's something there in that launch more than being pissed with Kinomoto Touya's decision years ago." The old man teasingly added before finally putting down the phone as quickly as possible; giving Eriol no room to object.

"That old man." He hissed but eventually laughed in defeat.

Eriol decided to take a quick nap. He needed to regain his lost energy from levering with Clow Reed. It was good that his teacher seemed to be recovering fine, but it only meant that he was starting to go back to his stubborn difficult self. He would be once again fencing with Eriol on what to do or not. Nevertheless, he was glad to a have the man he had considered to be his second father back and kicking.

As he leaned back towards his seat, he savored the silence of his office. He let his window opened that day to allow fresh air into the room. He would like to commend Kinomoto Sakura's idea of combining nature and technology in SkyLark's headquarters. It almost made him forget that they were situated inside a city. But he had barely closed his eyes for a few minutes when his office doors flew open and a storming chestnut-haired man came directly towards his table.

"Eriol." There was a sense of urgency in his voice which made the lawyer raise a brow. "Don't sleep now. I need you."

"Eh?" Eriol peered from his glasses.

"Here," Syaoran extended his right arm towards the lawyer. On the end, his hand was tightly gripping a piece of paper.

"And this is…?" The navy blue-haired lawyer reached out and took the paper.

"Shred it." Syaoran ordered nonchalantly. "Burn it. I don't care."

Eriol looked down at the document and immediately recognized what it was. "You still have this?" He acted innocently. Even though, he knew very well that his friend had been secretly keeping it all this time.

"Yes. Now go and get rid of it." Syaoran refused to meet his eyes.

"Ha?"

"Eriol, please. Don't use court psychology on me. I'm serious."

"What exactly happened?" The lawyer honestly wanted to know.

Syaoran's shoulder drooped down. "I've done it this time."

"Done what?"

"Fought with her."

"But you've always fought with her." Eriol pointed out.

"No. This time it's different." The younger man still refused to meet the other's gaze. "We had a huge fight."

"And the cause of this is?" Eriol felt like a marriage counselor.

"I…" Syaoran started as he looked here and there.

"You…?"

"I…" He began to shrug.

"Yes?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I over-reacted." The Li was talking in riddles which was making it difficult for Eriol to understand.

"Over-reacted with?" Eriol made motions with his hands to encourage the other man to continue.

"With her and Tavenzouh." He finally said it.

"Tavenzouh," Eriol narrowed his eyes. "I am guessing you are referring to her real life associations with Tavenzouh."

"E-xactly." Syaoran looked like a boy being grilled by a parent.

"Uh-huh." The lawyer frowned as he expected the young Li to supplement more information but Syaoran merely stood there uncomfortably in silence.

"And you just…fished the topic out of nowhere?" Eriol asked.

"I wouldn't dare do that." The other snapped.

"So how did Tavenzouh suddenly come to the picture?"

Syaoran started pacing here and there. He covered his face with his hands as he answered Eriol. "He confronted us!" He exclaimed. "He was in some kind of free trial access to Arakkis."

"Oh." Eriol calmly said.

"You know about it?" It was only this time that he had managed to shot a look towards the lawyer.

"Of course. Didn't you? InterVEST had been advertising to get more people interested in the virtual world."

Syaoran's mouth drop open. "You didn't tell me?"

"Huh? I thought something like this would be easily known by a veteran player?" Eriol said in his defense. _NOT. _He had planned for the two to collide eventually using the little marketing scheme. Something that would make dear Syaoran realize that he could lose Agatha any time and should do necessary actions. But this was something he wasn't counting on. Did his plan somehow back-fired?

"I don't believe this. I didn't receive any news about it." Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well regardless if you receive news or not, what's the big deal in having a free trial access? They can't own assets in Arakkis with it." The lawyer pointed out.

"I wasn't prepared in actually seeing Tavenzouh face to face. Not with Agatha with me."

"Hmmmm…" Eriol rubbed his chin. "Must have been quite a sight. But shouldn't you have anticipated that sooner or later that you might run across him."

Once again, the chestnut-haired businessman diverted his eyes. "I don't know what happened…okay maybe I do know but…just…don't ask me anymore. Please. Just get rid of that thing." He turned back towards the door and with haste left Eriol alone in his office once again.

The lawyer stared at where the young Li had retreated. It took him a while to digest what happened. A frown started to burrow between his brows as he looked down at the document he was holding. The signed Section 41 was blankly staring up at him.

"O—kay…this isn't in the plan." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know for how long I can handle everything mentally and emotionally." He leaned back towards his chair and let the cushion soothe his tired muscles. "Yare…yare…" Another sigh escaped his lips. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before reaching inside his jacket to retrieve a black organizer-like mobile phone. He slid it open and began to call.

"It's me." He said when the other line was picked up. "I want you to give me log records, captures, videos, recording…everything connected to Damaski-is x Agatha x Tavenzouh face-off this afternoon in Arakkis." He paused as the person in the other line spoke. "Yes. It's the usual. Something completely confidential. I'll be in there in forty-five minutes but I won't be attending the staff meeting. Tell Nakuru to preside it today. That would be all. Thanks."

With this he ended the call and slid his phone back inside his jacket. "Yes. I won't be bothering myself with InterVEST internal reports today." He frowned on the document in his hands. "There is something far more important I need to fix.

* * *

Evening came with Sakura having a hard time hiding from everyone that she had been crying all afternoon especially with red puffy eyes. Nevertheless she had managed to squirm away from her father's worried questions and George's vigilant look, but somehow she had found it odd that Touya merely gazed at her silently and walked away. Such a behavior from his over-protective brother was rare and almost non-existent. She wasn't exactly sure why but she was too occupied with her own dilemmas at the moment to spend time figuring out the reason for such action. She refused dinner and no one bothered her further. They would have probably felt her indifference and decided to give her space which she was very grateful for. She knew she would be grilled eventually but for now, she doesn't want to think about it and tried to find solitude. 

_I couldn't even bring myself to confide Tomoyo. _She thought inwardly. She was afraid that she would only get an _'I-told-you-so'_ from her best friend. _I need to recover a little before I face the truth. _She deduced to herself and continued walking.

Sakura let her feet carry her outside towards the garden. There was a new moon which slightly illuminated the pebbled ground. Around her, the Kinomoto estate started to brighten portion by portion as one lamp post lit up after the other. It was a quiet night as if nature was sympathizing with her even though she was someone who doesn't deserve such comfort. She paced silently towards the gazebo at the center of the vast garden and sat on the cold marble steps. Her emerald eyes seemed to have lost their depth as they somewhat matched her currently pale and lifeless disposition

She let her head rest at the foot of one of the gazebo's pillars and stared out into nothingness. She was contented for a moment as she felt the heavy feeling inside chest lighten a little. But just when she thought she could start gathering herself once again. A familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Are you feeling alright, Cherry-Blossom?"

This made Sakura sat upright on an instant. "Yu—Yukito." She stammered.

Indeed, she was met by Yukito's gentle smiling face.

"You look pale. Are you sure you should be outside. You might catch a cold." Yukito remarked with concern.

"Ummm...ah…" A wave of shame swam inside Sakura. She bent her head and clasped her hands together as she let her auburn hair cover most of her face. "…I'm fine. I just need a little fresh air."

Yukito joined her at the marble steps as he sat near her. But it wasn't that close. There was an obvious gap between them. Whether it was intended or not, Sakura didn't know.

"Mmmmmm…" Yukito closed his eyes. "It does seem a little quiet tonight, doesn't it?"

Sakura continued to gaze down on her hands. "Yes." She meekly replied.

After that, none of them spoke. The silence continued but to Sakura it could be the same as someone screaming. She couldn't help but to recall the events earlier that day.

_Is he really like that inside InterVEST? _She pondered. _What happened to my sweet gentle Yukito? Or maybe he is just like that in front of enemies._

_Enemies…_

On an instant, Li Syaoran flashed back inside her mind. It wasn't good. She felt her chest tightened once again. And it didn't help either that Yukito was sitting right beside her.

"Sakura…" Yukito started to say.

She blinked. It could be noted that he had used her real name which was another rare thing. Somehow she knew that this could not end well.

"H-hai?" Sakura dared to look up at him. She was surprised for a moment at how serious Yukito looked.

This time, it was Yukito's turn to avoid her gaze. He merely reached inside his pocket and retrieved a small velvet box. Sakura's heart started to beat faster. Tavenzouh's words echoed within her.

_**'I was planning on getting married in real life, you see.'**_

Sakura started to panic. _No…please…not right now…_

Yukito opened the box and revealed a beautiful flower-shaped diamond ring before facing Sakura and extending the ring towards her. He reached out for her hand and clasped it within his. Intently, he gazed down at her eyes. It would have been quite a touching moment with the new moon above and the solitude of the garden that night if only Sakura wasn't extremely affright inside. A million _'what-ifs'_ swarmed her mind. Turmoil invaded her perception as uninvited emotions started overwhelming her.

She clutched her chest. She wanted to run; to run far far away and hide.

_Don't panic._

_Please, don't panic._

_Sakura, don't panic._

"Your hand is cold…" Yukito's voice brought her back. She stared up at him unknowing neither what to do nor what to say. "…and trembling." His words came out soft but it was the sadness in his eyes which made Sakura's heart ache.

His grip tightened as they locked gazes. His eyes seemed to bore inside her like he was attempting to search her soul.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked. "What are you afraid of, Sakura?"

She swallowed as she tried hard to maintain eye contact. "Yukito…" She managed to say but it came out very weak.

He inched closer and brought the ring nearer to her. "If I give this to you now, will you wear it?"

Sakura couldn't answer him.

"If I said that I would bind the whole of me into this ring, will you accept it?" Yukito continued to ask.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed but no word came out of it.

"Sakura…"

She felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. She wanted to say 'Yes' but she couldn't make herself to do so. How many times had she dreamt of this moment? How many times did she and Tomoyo make up possible replies if the right time comes? Wasn't this what she had wished for so long? At long last…with Yukito?

Then, why the heck couldn't she say it?!

Silence devoured them once more as a gust of wind blew against the gazebo. It was cool and fragrant, carrying the scent of the flowers nearby. They stayed like this for a while.

Then eventually…

Finally…

Like getting poured with boiling water…

Yukito spoke perspicuously, which greatly left her wide-eyed and stunned.

"**Sakura…"** His tone wavered. **"You love Li Syaoran this much?"**

**-**

**-**

**- **

******( to be continued)**

* * *

**(Up NEXT ****Chapter Twenty-Eight: "I Thee Wed"**)

* * *

******Author's Note:  
****  
**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAH!!!!!  
(_ok I'm fine now :D)_

I am listening to "Sora no Kakera", Dennou Coil ED theme while writing this chapter.

A few more chapters till this story ends! Thank you all for being patient. The next update would still be 'inc' since the request was won by the 110th page poster in my thread. 120th page poster requested Tenkou. Who knows what will be requested in page 130. Good luck!

R and R Onegai Shimasu!


	29. I Thee Wed

_**'Incorporated'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**From Previous Chapter: **

She felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. She wanted to say 'Yes' but she couldn't make herself to do so. How many times had she dreamt of this moment? How many times did she and Tomoyo make up possible replies if the right time comes? Wasn't this what she had wished for so long? At long last…with Yukito?

Then, why the heck couldn't she say it!

Silence devoured them once more as a gust of wind blew against the gazebo. It was cool and fragrant, carrying the scent of the flowers nearby. They stayed like this for a while.

Then eventually…

Finally…

Like getting poured with boiling water…

Yukito spoke perspicuously, which greatly left her wide-eyed and stunned.  
"**Sakura…"** His tone wavered. **"You love Li Syaoran this much?"**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: "I Thee Wed"**

Yukito spoke perspicuously, which greatly left her wide-eyed and stunned.

"**Sakura…"** His tone wavered. **"You love Li Syaoran this much?"**

Sakura gasped and felt her hands turn colder than ever. "Wha…what?" She stammered.

Yukito gazed at her silently with no hint of repeating what he just said. He only gazed within her eyes like he was waiting for her to tell him that he was wrong. Wrong in everything he had deduced but instead of directly answering him, Sakura inched away yet she could not bring herself to pull her hands free from his tight grasp. Her emerald eyes wavered and her lips went dry as she spoke once again.

"What are you…talking about?" She murmured; frightened more than ever.

Surprisingly, though, it wasn't Yukito that she had become terrified of. It was the impact of the unnoticed notion of his last question that had made fearsome emotions stir within her. His silence created violent screams around her which seemed to taunt her in every aspect of reality.

Yukito closed his eyes and laid his forehead on top of their clasped hands. "It's alright." He whispered.

"Yukito…"

"It's alright." He said, this time in a more audible voice.

"I'm not so sure—"

But he cut her. "Please don't pretend any longer."

Sakura felt her heart break into many pieces.

Yukito continued. "It only hurts more if you continue to deny everything."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "But…I don't love Li Syaoran." She tried her best to sound convincing but seemed to be failing as she heard herself with her own ears.

"Don't you, now?" The man before her gave a small bitter laugh. "Then, why would you go out of your way to play InterVEST with him?" Yukito's tone started to quiver as his composure threatened to fail. "Why would you hide your online identity from your own family?" One by one, questions came to meet her. "Why would you pursue to create a joint vision with him? Why?...Why? …Why of all people?...With Li Syaoran?...A Li…" Then, he shot his head up and finally met her gaze with such intensity which matched his voice. "**Why marry a sworn enemy?"**

For the first time since Sakura had met Tsukishiro Yukito, she had finally saw him in a state other than being gentle and calm. She couldn't exactly count that time when she had seen him inside InterVEST as he played Tavenzouh, for even until that moment, she couldn't quite accept the huge difference she saw in the personalities. But now, Sakura felt as if the man holding her hands was starting to become a stranger. Like the nice image she had of him was slowly slipping away. But who could blame him? She was the one at fault. There was no such thing as a perfectly kind person. It would be unfair to think that Yukito would stay warm and nice as he had always been no matter how grave the circumstances were. There were limit to things and perhaps that thread had begun to snap given their predicament.

How could she be so insensitive and cruel?

"I didn't marry him because of love." Sakura answered weakly. It was true. It was only business.

_Right?_

Something inside her started to speak.

_R…ight?_

It was trying to point something out.

…_right?_

Complained and demanded to be heard by her.

_**RIGHT…?!**_

Panic invaded her once again as her confusion earlier came swirling back.

"Then, why did you marry him?" Yukito strongly queried. "Why, Sakura, why?"

"It's all because of business, Yukito!" Her voice raised a little as she tried to make her point. For whom, that was the question. She was finally able to pull her hands back from the man's grip and stood up. She bent her head and balled her fists. "It's all for business." She repeated in a milder tone. "It is not a real marriage. You, of all people, should know that."

Yukito remained seated as he gazed at the young Kinomoto's back. "Then, why did you have difficulty in answering me earlier?" He murmured but enough to be heard by Sakura.

This hit her like a piercing lightning bolt. "I…uh…" Her hands went up as she started to hug herself with her shoulders slightly shaking. "I…" But she couldn't bring herself to continue.

Silence crawled upon them as another tensed passing danced by the minute. Neither of them spoke; both afraid of where it might lead.

Until finally, Yukito briskly stood up. He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He clutched her hard as he sought her troubled eyes.

"Let's start again." He said. "Forget about everything that happened." He sounded so desperate. "I won't tell anyone. Please…just say yes and have a new life with me."

"Yukito…"

"I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything in this entire world, I'll do my best to give you…just forget about InterVEST." He supplemented.

Sakura was speechless.

"Please remember who you are and go back into being our sweet innocent Cherry-Blossoms." He went on. "Don't concern yourself with a Li any more. Leave him be with his SkyLark. Leave him with all his greedy ambitions. Don't let him use you."

Reality and reason started to influence Sakura's senses in parallel to her dilemma and argument with Li Syaoran that day.

"You are a Kinomoto!" Yukito stressed. "One of the heirs of a prominent family against his. Don't do this. Don't ruin your life. It is not too late. You can still break your contract with him."

Guilt was taking over her and was on the verge of considering, if not for his succeeding words which greatly affected her.

"You are not like him. Let him do all his evil work. You are not someone suited and capable to do that kind of bidding. He is someone cold-blooded and impersonal that could just take over ten companies in a snap of a finger like they didn't matter…"

Sakura stiffened

Yukito continued with a smile. "Those harsh things people like Li Syaoran can do inside InterVEST. Or whatever he might have lead you to do."

"Lead me to do? Not someone suited nor capable?" From thereon, Sakura's wavering eyes became indifferent as her gaze turned into a glare. She freed herself from his grasps and stepped backwards.

"Cherry-Blossoms?" Yukito blinked at her sudden reaction. "Isn't that what he had been doing all this time? Even when you were a rogue, he might have pushed you to fight him—a veteran player, just for entertainment. It must have been tough for you to try to climb up to his character's level."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" Whatever remorse, sadness, or regret she had earlier were starting to get replaced by growing anger. "Climb up to his level?" She looked at him unbelievingly. "Is this how you see me?"

Yukito frowned; not knowing what was really happening. "Sakura?"

"And here I was thinking that you've known everything." Tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Am I only sweet little Sakura, the Kinomoto Princess to you?" It was her turn to bombard questions. "Are you not the alleged Cedric Tavenzouh, the Viscount of Maran?" Her voice was strained. "Shouldn't you be one of those people who are supposed to be aware of Agatha's history in InterVEST? What Agatha is capable of doing—what **I am capable of doing?"**

Yukito looked dumbfounded at her outburst.

"What makes you think that Agatha's prowess was lead on by Damaski-is?" She asked as she held her head high. "Agatha already had quite a '_reputation' _even before introduction to Helroi Damaski-is was made." She faced him squarely while she sharply replied. "Li Syaoran has nothing to do with it. It was how I've always played InterVEST. I am sick and tired of people telling me of what I am and what I am not." Finally, tears rolled down her cheeks as another set of bottled up emotions were set free. "And what's wrong with taking over those companies? Everything was fairly done and it is all part of InterVEST's game-play. Does it automatically make someone cold-hearted? It is one the risks they placed themselves upon connecting their assets to the virtual city. Everyone is exposed to these risks. Even SkyLark. " She exclaimed.

"Sakura…"

"And for your information, Li Syaoran wasn't the one who made that move. I don't know what you've heard or came to believe but it wasn't Helroi Damaski-is who took over those companies…it was Agatha!"

Yukito stared at her with a stunned expression.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "When the great Damaski-is was in shambles, it was Agatha who took over." Then, she shouted on top of her lungs. "STOP TAKING ME LIGHTLY!" She cried; cried horribly.

"I…uh…" Yukito tried to reach out towards her but the lady evaded his touch.

"Is it such a farfetched idea?" Sakura continued to shake. "What about you, Yukito? Aren't you someone who is also different online? Even now, I am having a hard time convincing myself that you and Tavenzouh is only one person." She admitted.

Yukito became silent.

She chuckled weakly. "Come to think of it, aren't we both lying?" She gazed up at him. "They say that it's either you create a make belief personality to shield your true self in the Internet world or you rip that mask off for a chance to display who you really are online." She started to calm down. "So which one are we?"

The other man's eyes became unreadable.

Sakura looked away. "If both of us have this kind of problem then that probably means that Li Syaoran is a better person than we are." A small smile crept on her lips. "Because in his case, he never did hide anything. He was the same, offline and online; uncaring even if people consider him as…" She chose to use the words Yukito utilized. "…cold-blooded and impersonal."

"You are a much better person than him." Yukito finally spoke. "I might not…but you're certainly are."

"Again…how can you be so sure?" Sakura remarked. "Assuming things?" She added feebly. "Open your eyes, Yukito. Agatha is here and you are staring right at her. Kinomoto Sakura and Agatha are both real. You shouldn't be basing your conclusions solely only on one identity, it has to be both."

Yukito looked away. His face was lost beneath his spectacles as he replied. "Perhaps the reason is the same with the difficulty you have in seeing me as both Yukito and Tavenzouh. Then again," He gazed towards the Kinomoto mansion. "We are not the only ones that are going to face that dilemma when the time comes that everything will come out in the open."

Sakura gasped. "You are not planning on telling them, are you?" She ran towards him and grabbed his sleeves. Horror was depicted in every corner of her face. "But you said you won't…"

"I won't if you will go back, if not to me then to your family." Yukito interjected. "Forget about InterVEST." He said once again.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She asked disbelievingly.

Yukito only returned her gaze with a very serious expression as his only answer.

_No…_ Sakura thought inwardly. But what should she expect? The blame was all hers, yet still…

"You want me to choose between my family and InterVEST." Her grasped tightened with her face hidden underneath the shadows of her own façade.

Yukito remained silent.

"Why do I have to choose?" She remarked. "Why are you making me choose between two of the most important things in my life?" She fought back the tears that were once again threatening to escape her eyes. "And you're not specifically asking for me to let go of SkyLark. You want me to let go of InterVEST as a whole."

"Can you solely disengage from SkyLark while still inside InterVEST?" Yukito's expression was blank and distant. "I hardly doubt that." Then, he added. "And with Li Syaoran around, I don't think he will let you off that easily after ruining his plans. It would be safer to retire from the game altogether."

"No!" Sakura snapped. "He won't do that!"

This earned a cocked brow from the other man.

The Kinomoto looked up straight at him with determined and convinced eyes. "He will keep his word and wouldn't tell anyone." She threw back at him. "There were many times that everything would have ended and with it, both us agreed that we will act like nothing happened. Everything would only be between the two of us. We will just continue as we were and neither of us would pursue. So, no." She shook her head. "He will not get back at me when that happens. It is part of our agreement."

A bemused expression took over Yukito's face. "And you believed him?" For a moment, he thought that she must be joking. After all, this was Li Syaoran and he doesn't exactly have a very 'nice' and 'clean' reputation. But as he studied Sakura's emerald eyes turn fierce, and how her lips were set on a grim line, it only hurt him more as he understood where all of this was coming from.

"You trust him this much, too." It was never meant to be a question since it was all too obvious. Yukito took a deep breath and tried to soothe out the ache that seemed to be worsening inside his chest. "What on earth did he ever do to make you so gullible? Or rather…have you forgotten who was behind all the attacks on you since you've made yourself known to society? How could you trust this someone who almost took your life? Not once, but awfully too many countable times!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sakura bit her lip. "I really don't know. I just…" She lowered her head. "…do."

He closed his eyes. "And you still deny that you love him."

Once again, Sakura was back to where she started. Same confused emotions filled her as they went back to the topic. It would be a cinch for her logical side to take over and make up plausible excuses, but her subjective side was gaining more control than the former that she ended up being thrown once more into the whirlpool of mixed feelings.

Her earlier contemplations sneaked their way inside her mind uninvitingly as repeated deductions returned to her.

…_**in InterVEST,**_

…_**in SkyLark,**_

…_**in Li Syaoran's company…she felt at home.**_

_**Secured.**_

_**Warm.**_

_**Taken care of.**_

_**And perhaps…**_

…

…

…

And perhaps…

And perhaps...

…perhaps,

Her grip on Yukito's sleeves increased ten folds. "**I am choosing InterVEST**." She finally said; strong, confident and full of determination. "Even in the advent that you are to reveal everything, I would STILLchoose InterVEST." Her resolve was unwavering, her voice firm. "But keep in mind..." She let go of his shirt and faced him squarely. "…**I would fight **for what I have now. I wouldn't let threats pass by me and have their way. Even if it is from you, Yukito."

That very moment, Yukito found himself not solely looking at Kinomoto Sakura, but someone utterly fearless. A renewed strength illuminated from this woman. Like a tower which proudly stood steadfast before him; like a wall that simply refused to be penetrated.

**Agatha** confronted him directly.

There was no trace of his innocent girl. Not a strand of the sweet Cherry-Blossoms he had grown to known for all that time. Her aura simply implied…

'**I am the powerful half behind SkyLark and I ****WILL****...bring you down.'**

Yukito inhaled and exhaled. He watched this transformation before him intently. He had grown quiet within the span of his observation, until long last…he smiled. His usual gentleness glided back towards his features, and in an unnervingly soft and calm tone, he spoke.

"So, you are choosing Li Syaoran." He remarked with a cheerful smile, which was greatly disturbing in their scenario.

Sakura started to protest about the 'Li Syaoran' part, but she wasn't given the chance as Yukito started to walk away from her.

"Yukito!" She called out after him but was only dismissed by a wave. Thoughts of him going directly to the manor, worried her, but alas, she saw him turn towards his car. She clasped her pounding chest as the automobile went on its way with a silent Yukito inside.

Farther and farther away from the Kinomoto estate.

* * *

Sakura threw herself towards her bed and buried her face unto her pillows. She was crying before she went out to get some fresh air, yet now as she came back to her solitude, her body was shaking, not from sorrow, but due to the adrenalin which still lingered in her veins as a result of her standing her own ground against Yukito. She groaned when she realized that she had greatly severed her relationship with her boyfriend.

_With my __**ex-**__boyfriend, that is._

It wouldn't take a genius to place two and two together. He made her choose, therefore she had chosen. And with it, she had lost Yukito.

One after another the consequences of her actions started to dawned at her. Would Yukito really tell everyone? If so, then why didn't he go to the mansion straight away? Was he only looking for the best time to reveal everything? Was he really that type of a person?

Sakura pressed her face more tightly as if trying to erase the whole world from her sight, but the questions continued to gnaw at her.

How would everyone react once they found out about her allegiance with a Li? And not just any Li…but the heir himself. She was even married to him, for that matter.

_Well, online…for the sake of the game. _She supplemented to herself. _It's not like I'm really married to him. _She seemed to be repeating this so many times ever since she agreed on the merge.

She could just imagine her brother's reaction. Touya would surely be furious and probably would launch a nuclear weapon towards the Li Mansion. It made her chuckle at the idea of him literally going out of bounds, but then again, who knew what the over-protective Kinomoto would really do. His actions could make him end up in jail.

"I'm so bad." She mumbled. "And selfish. I went on ahead with what I want without even considering the people around me." She rolled over and sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

Her brother was one thing, but what about her father? There were many instances that Yukito reminded her of Fujitaka; the gentlest amongst the gentle and yet look at what happened to Yukito. Would Fujitaka regret having her as his daughter? Would he also cease to be caring and kind? Would he throw an angry gaze at her?

Or would he understand being the loving father that he was?

The only time that she ever saw her father angry was back in that time that a vulgar attempt on her life was made and the evidences greatly pointed towards the Li's. It was only then that her father had actually confronted Li Yelan. Though the prominent woman had dismissed the accusations, the existence of the knife had proved it all. It was taken care of back then; smoothly underhand. But eventually, she found out from Li Syaoran himself that it was actually a Li heirloom passed down for generations; and ironically enough, he was the one that was supposed to carry out the plan in using that very same object in taking her life.

She grinned gingerly.

How would Fujitaka react to everything once he found out that she was virtually conjugally bounded to the very man who was supposed to kill her? The past few months had been almost perfect for her with everything settled in SkyLark that she had simply refused to even place herself in the most regretted scenario in her life; more specifically, the one she would be into if Yukito would reveal everything to her family.

She drew a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

Oddly enough, she felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It actually felt nice letting out a steam and telling Yukito off. She knew she sounded cruel but it had infuriated her thinking that this person who had been so close to her all her life and loved her, would make her choose.

"Well normally, boyfriends would make their girlfriends choose between him and her family, not making her choose between her enemy and her family with him." She gave a light chuckle. Everything sounded odd and funny. "And I can't believe that I can actually pull a smile now even though I was crying so hard earlier." She rubbed her tired eyes. "Hoe! This is all Li Syaoran's fault!" She pouted.

Yes. All his bloody fault.

'_**You love Li Syaoran this much?' **_Yukito's word echoed within her once again.

On an instant, her smile was wiped out from her face. She fell silent as her heart began to thump faster inside her chest. She reached out for her cellphone and absent-mindedly played on the keys. Long ago, her laptop was on top of the list of most prized possession for material things, but now, the little phone on her hand had replaced it. She hated to admit it but she saved almost all of _**his**_ messages; all of Li Syaoran'smessages. Most of the minutes logged in its call meter belonged to his calls as well.

"Come to think of it…" Sakura sat up on her bed as another set of reality came knocking at her door.

If she was lonely, who does she call?

She used to contact Tomoyo or Yukito, but lately, that wasn't the case. She would automatically call, or rather…_bother _Li Syaoran. This thought made her contemplate some more. So frowning, her list suddenly grew.

When she was bored, who became the recipient of her text messages which carried no sense at all?

When she was furious, whose office would she barge into to displace her anger?

When she was tired, who would she turn to get things done? Even with things outside of SkyLark.

When she was sick, who does she call just to ask for special requests on whim?

When she was unsure of herself, whose message would bring her right back on track?

The answer to all those questions made her cheeks warm. "Darn you, little thing." Sakura scolded her mobile phone. "You've made it possible for me to rely on him for all this time." Sakura murmured and hugged her knees. "I've been relying on him more than I ever relied on Yukito, Tomoyo or even George."

True, even with George. Even with her beloved butler slash companion slash assistant. Since SkyLark's establishment, she had started to venture on her own. She had required less of George's help yet she merely took it as her path into becoming independent. But now she knew she was wrong.

Dead wrong.

She didn't become independent. Those set of people who had attended her all her life was only replaced by one person.

Packed her needs onto one particular person.

This was the reason why she felt the idea of forgetting InterVEST was completely absurd. This was the reason why she had become so infuriated at the thought of someone actually suggesting it to her; ordering her to do so even. Letting go InterVEST meant letting go of SkyLark; and hence, her connection to a certain someone.

That someone whom she doesn't want to lose.

"Maybe…" She started to whimper. "…I did choose Li Syaoran, after all."

She fell back towards her bed and snuggled close to the covers. She had skipped dinner much to her father's and brother's surprise. She had escaped their questions as she almost ran towards her bedroom, but not without hearing George making a 'maybe' excuse for her. Good old, George. It wouldn't surprise her if he had seen Yukito coming then going silently. She had no idea if her brother was aware that his bestfriend paid a visit that night, but she greatly hope that he was clueless. She wouldn't like to face his queries for tonight. As for George, he wasn't exactly someone dense and since he was very much involved with InterVEST as she was, he might have seen this coming. The butler's intuition never failed him.

She grudgingly tried to hide her face with a pillow. Maybe George could help her. He, after all, had been in the frontline with her. She could almost see his zombie-like face glowering in front of her saying: _'I zold yah zo.'_

"A date with Yukito or a stock's bet with Damaski-is." She gave another bitter laugh. "George, I don't know whether to love you or to hate you." Sakura groaned once more. "Hooooooooooe!" She exclaimed. "It's more like, settling down with Yukito or a life with Damaski-is." She hugged her pillow tighter. "You're just like Yukito, George! You are making me choose! Why do people always make me choose? Why can't we all live peacefully?" She set her lips on a grim line. "Stupid feud." She muttered out of nowhere and then, "**If that feud didn't exist then Syaoran and I can have a happy life together!**"

Sakura gasped the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Oh my God!" She found herself covering her face with her hands. "I didn't just say that, did I?!" She shamefully hid underneath her blanket as if avoiding people's eyes even though she was alone in her room. "This can't be happening!" Her tone was muffled by all that material she had managed to bury herself into. "Oh my God!" She was panicking. "I even called him by his name."

"Nooo..." Sakura fought desperately with her own reason.

* * *

The night was deep with longing silence as a person stood by the balcony. No light graced him yet his presence seemed to illuminate a certain glow, but whether it was his usual calm air or something else, could make one ponder. For it was certain that there was something not right tonight which made him slightly sinister against the dark backdrop.

"It is unlike you to visit me." A man stepped out from the shadows. "Normally you would either shove me away or meet me with great indifference."

But the other man continued to stand in silence. This earned a snort from the one speaking. "You can no longer ignore him and you know it." He remarked in a taunting tone. "His power grows by the minute. It is simply not right to just let him have his way. We must move before it is too late. Find Agatha and make her join our side! Section-"

"**She will never join our side." **The man cut him sharply much to his surprise. He arched a brow to show his query.

"Li Syaoran had brainwashed her that much." The man continued monotonously.

"You met Agatha already?" But he didn't wait for an answer as he blabbered on huffily. "And here I was thinking that Tsukishiro Yukito wouldn't soil his hands."

"Don't push your luck, Grevor." Yukito's voice was calm but with an unmistaken air of authority which suggested their difference in level.

Grevor caught this and decided not to be too lax with the younger man. It wasn't new that his own image in InterVEST wasn't exactly loved by all, so he wouldn't expect the Viscount of Maran to regard him highly. Still he knew that his _skills _could be very useful at times, and that he knew it would give him a sufficient reason to par with Tavenzouh in equal footing; especially at _these _particular _moments_.

Grevor gave a light chuckle as he raised both hands before him implying defeat. "No need for hostility." He remarked. "We are on the same side after all." He wriggled as he anticipated a contradiction but nothing came. Surprised yet relieved, he spoke once more with a triumphant smile. "Glad to know that you've finally acknowledged this fact."

Yukito briefly looked at him before turning away.

Grinning, Grevor walked towards him and placed an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I'm not sure what happened but as long as you are here and willing to connive, then I won't be nosy."

For a while, Yukito looked like he dreaded to speak, but nevertheless he opted to inform the older man. "Forget about Agatha." He said in a far away yet firm tone. "She had been influenced by Li Syaoran that much."

"Hnnnn...?" Grevor scratched his chin with his free hand. It was obvious that many questions lingered inside his head, but since the topic had proved to be sensitive, he fought the urge to advance his queries.

At this time, Yukito freed himself from the older man's grasp and proceeded to lean against the balcony's railing. He closed his eyes as he let the wind blew impersonally towards him. His grip tightened when he finally spoke. "Let us not waste time with petty things." He opened his eyes and with it, a newly conjured determination and seriousness could be found. It was somewhat foreboding, considering that this man was supposed to be a gentle and caring person. It was shocking to see how his whole-being had been changing the entire night.

Grevor furrowed his brows. "Petty? There is nothing petty with Section 41."

"Section 41 is grand." The younger man pointed out. "But your way is petty."

"Oh?" Grevor looked at him challengingly. "I apologize, then, for being incompetent. As you can see, I am all _alone _in thinking of ways to bring down the most powerful man in InterVEST." Sarcasm was all over his voice.

"He is notthe most powerful man in InterVEST." Yukito replied silently.

"He will soon be if we don't do anything about it." The other pointed out.

"I'm not here just to mingle, Grevor." Yukito suddenly straightened his stance. He paused for moment before turning to face the older man. A smile graced his lips as the usual gentle face crept back into his facade. It somehow didn't fit the aura of dimness which surrounded them. "We do this my way." He cheerfully said. "All you have to do is to contact _certain _people in _convenient _places."

Grevor arched a brow. "Which type of people?"

"People who knew me as Tavenzouh." Yukito swiftly replied.

"Ah..." It was Grevor's turn to look away as he pondered his thoughts. He clasped his hands behind his back and scanned the dark vicinity. "Of course, I almost forgot about your connections as another elite player of InterVEST." Then, he shot a smirk towards the other. "My apologies. Your look can be deceiving." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if savoring the night air. "The online world is truly a scary place."

One would anticipate Yukito to be affected by this statement, but in contrary, he kept on smiling with gentleness in his features. "Indeed." He casually agreed. Grevor seemed taken aback with this, but eventually he nodded and spoke in a business-like tone.

"Any specific names you can give me?" He asked the younger man. "You want me to do the leg work, obviously."

"I will set up arrangements for you to be able to deal with them." Yukito said in the same tone as the other.

"Any clues on what exactly are we going to do? Plant a Trojan? Bribe administrators or such?"

Yukito gave another smile. "Grevor...you should stop thinking inside the box."

The older man looked at him questioningly.

"InterVEST..." Yukito's face was still calm but there was a tinge of disdain in his words. "…is no longer a mere game." He said. "The reality we once had the luxury to live into had been invaded and taken from us."

Another brow shot up from the older man. He wanted to place a comment but chose to be silent instead.

Yukito continued. "It had come to the extent wherein the online world had confused people enough to be treated as another set of reality." His eyes became distant despite having a tranquil form. "Therefore," He gazed back at the other man. "We should fight with the same leverage."

"And this will be...?" Grevor curiously asked.

"We shouldn't limit ourselves with online matters."

"You don't prolly mean..." The older man's eyes widened. "But..."

"Didn't you somehow cross the line when you planned to look for Agatha?" Yukito pointed out. "In principle, it was something you opted to do in real life."

"So you are suggesting that we strike in the real world and not just online?" Grevor searched for confirmation.

Yukito only smiled.

"I see." Grevor rubbed his chins with a frown forming between his brows. "That would be difficult considering that he is a Li. But then again..." He studied the man before him. "If you are this serious, guess there's a chance. You are close to the Kinomoto's, after all. Practically, family even." A grin started to creep on his lips. "The feud will make things natural for you. Let's term it...'_enough practice'_." A devious smile flashed on his rowdy face. "I like it."

Yukito returned the smile. "I'll let you know of the arrangements. We strike when least expected."

Grevor nodded. "Our goal is to bring him down."

"No." Yukito corrected which earned another look from his accomplice. "Our goal..." He paused. "...is to get rid of Li Syaoran, **permanently**."

The older man was startled for a moment, but eventually shrugged. "You're the boss." Then, he added. "Oh, great Viscount."

Yukito gestured reservedly as he made his way towards the equally dark room connected to the balcony. But before leaving altogether, he threw a question to the older man. "Which one are you, Grevor?" He asked mildly.

"Pardon?" Grevor blinked.

"Are you someone who shows your true self online, or someone who hides behind a mask?" He uttered in a low voice but sufficient for the other to hear.

"You see what you get." Grevor answered and not for long, realization surfaced as he understood the root of the query. "And you?" He threw back at the proud Viscount.

But Yukito didn't answer this and proceeded to walk away. He remained silent all throughout with his face hidden in the darkness.

* * *

Sakura yawned lazily as she stretched her arms on her soft bed. Morning came in a brisk but surprisingly she felt well-rested despite the stressful night. Again, the only reason she could find was the fact that she was one less lie down. Perhaps, there had really been guilt all this time. She convinced herself that she wasn't being unfaithful to Yukito since everything was just a game, but after all that had happened, it seemed that she was only lying to herself and deep inside, she knew but refused to admit it.

She momentarily gazed at her pink-colored ceiling and wondered if Yukito already told everyone. Then again, if he did, wouldn't her brother barge in her room by now in frantic mode? Perhaps Fujitaka had been caring enough to let her sleep before facing everyone.

"Or maybe," She said softly. "Just maybe...Yukito kept it a secret." But she could only wish that it would be the case. She reached out for her pillow and placed it on her forehead. A feeling of dread started to surface from within her. "Am I going to be banished from home?" She whimpered. Where would she go if this happens? Automatically, she grabbed her cell phone and began constructing a message. It was still very early in the morning and she wasn't sure if Tomoyo was already awake, but she could try. At least her bestfriend would see it the moment she wakes up. She would call but she was not yet prepared to neither face nor hear the raven-haired's qualms and possible distraught reactions.

_**''Tomoyo...we broke up.'**_

She started.

_**' Yukito knew about me being Agatha. He proposed and he wanted me to stop playing InterVEST. He made me choose! I couldn't let go of SkyLark, so I...'**_

Sakura closed her eyes as she typed the next set words.

_**'...I didn't choose him.'**_

She paused to inhale as if mentally preparing herself.

_**'I chose SkyLark. I chose Li Syaoran...''**_

There. She had admitted it straight out. She had finally understood what Yukito was saying. It was inevitable to come to this conclusion. The implications of her actions would really come down to this. It maybe indirectly, but all in all, the root of everything was this one person; the very person whom she had came to depend on for the past few months.

Once again, the controversial question last night taunted her. It was the question thrown by Yukito which she continued to shield herself from.

'_**Do you...' **_ Yukito's voice echoed inside her mind.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"I will face this one at a time." She firmly said to herself. "There are so many things happening. I'm not ready to face all of them." And then, she added inwardly. ..._yet. _

Thus, she continued her message.

_**'What am I going to do, Tomoyo?' **_She asked as if whimpering in front of the raven-haired girl. She exhaled loudly before fumbling with the keys while sending her message out. She shut her eyes as her thumb routinely executed her command.

Perhaps, she could try sleeping again. Maybe it was all just a dream and once she woke up, everything would be back to normal. She would be the sweet Kinomoto princess together with her precious bestfriend, making a statement in their fashion boutique. She would still be with Yukito; happily setting their wedding date. Touya would be nodding in approval and her father shall be giving them his blessing.

Everything would be perfect, simple...

..._and fake. _Her inner self supplemented. She would be nothing but a doll in front of everyone's eyes.

It was not like this kind of world was forced unto her. Heavens, no. Her family was a loving one. Fujitaka would never strictly hold them in a leash. It was just that the environment they were brought up into would normally produce what people had seen her as Kinomoto Sakura. She, herself, had thought that this was her and this was all she could do. Until, she discovered InterVEST.

InterVEST, had swept her off her feet. With the anonymity of the online word, she had became braver and bolder. She tried things she wouldn't dare to do in real life; given her roots and lineage. Her world grew and her sight opened to endless possibilities that before she knew it, she had unearthed a new side of her. Someone that could be strong and powerful. But it wasn't something she had intended to do, it just happened. It was neither planned nor expected.

She opened her eyes and decided to get up.

"Might as well face everyone." She murmured as she scanned her room. For a moment, she entertained the thought of packing, but eventually shrugged. Her nerves were eating her that it would be torture to prolong things.

"It is now or never." Sakura inhaled and started changing into her day clothes.

* * *

In the grace of the morning, Syaoran turned here and there on his bed. It was such a waste of a beautiful sunny day as he woke up with a pounding hangover. He groaned as his head throbbed.

"That's what you get for drinking too much whisky." He laughed bitterly at himself.

He dared to open his eyes with slight disorientation.

_What am I doing? I can't be serious, can I? _ He grumbled inside. He laid unmoving as he resisted the urge to thrash about.

"Calm down." He muttered under his breath. The alcohol he drowned himself into didn't help at all in washing away his anxieties and troubles.

Even for a tiny amount, it didn't. Even when drunk, thoughts of Kinomoto Sakura haunted him. The facts kept crashing unto him like huge boulders to the point that he would no longer know what to do. He didn't want to lose her. He would just like them to remain as they were and continue SkyLark like nothing else mattered. Unfortunately, that was not how things would be going.

Syaoran sighed as he remembered giving up a few times and succumbed into day dreaming a little scene of him and Agatha living happily ever after.

No interference.

No disturbance.

No family.

**No feud**

Afterwards, he would bring himself back to reality; ashamed of everything he had thought of. He rubbed his face roughly with two hands and sighed, only to be met by another painful throb on the head.

Then again, was it really his head aching? There seemed to be something else giving him anguish. On an instant, memories of Tavenzouh swarmed his mind. He groaned and rolled over.

_I have no right. _He thought. _She was his in the first place. _

What's this? Li Syaoran was in the same frequency as to giving up? How was this possible that he was actually backing down on something he wanted to have?

"Gentleman's honor." He uttered. Tavenzouh was, after all, a friend before they found out of each other's true identity. It was regretful but it was reality. Why do things have to be so ironic and twisted? There seemed to be complications no matter where he placed himself. Everything changed the moment his roots were traced. It was inevitable. He was a Li after all.

A **Li...**

He had been proud of his heritage. He would walk with his head held arrogantly high; his mentality set that their family was superior to anyone else. No regret. No remorse. But now, for the first time on his life, he wished he wasn't a Li. His wings were never clipped but in this situation, he felt being flattened to the ground.

"This is not good." Syaoran said out loud. He wasn't used in not getting what he wanted. He was simply not brought up that way. He couldn't just give up and let everything go like that. He had poured every inch of himself into InterVEST; his dream, his beliefs, his mind...

...**his heart. **

With a more determined face, he sat up on his bed and clutched his knees. He furrowed his brows as he tried to regain control of himself. Gentleman's honor or not, he couldn't back down. There were too much at stake.

"And it's not like he was Eriol, anyway." He remarked defensively. "He had been a friend but it was brief." He haughtily said. "Our current situation defines us as enemies. It shouldn't affect me any longer." He firmly told himself.

_Currently defines us as enemies, huh? _He repeated inwardly. The same could be contested regarding someone.

_**'What are we, Li?' **_Kinomoto Sakura's question resurfaced.

_I don't know. _This time he answered truthfully instead of saying 'business partners'.

It scared the hell out of him when he started weighing things. And with this, he had reacted poorly. Top it off with Tavenzouh's presence and knowing that man's relationship with the person where his life currently revolved into, 'poorly' would be an understatement. Syaoran sighed and felt his shoulders droop down in recollection.

"That will take a lot of 'making up'." He rubbed his face briskly once again. _**If**__ I could __**still **__make up to her, that is_.

"If Tsukishiro proposed to her..." His statement dangled. "...I would still interfere." He said in a somewhat threatening tone. How? He had no idea but he would definitely will. "Even if she..." He swallowed hard. "...said 'yes' to him."

The sunken feeling proved to be more painful than his throbbing head as that familiar ache in his chest became more dominant than his hangover. Longing and loneliness overcame him at the thought of Agatha smiling happily beside Tavenzouh's. And it was not a mere image of the two characters in InterVEST but a troublesome snapshot of Kinomoto Sakura together with Tsukishiro Yukito in real life. He gritted his teeth as he fought scene after scene which flew before him as his imagination tortured him of possible outcomes that might result from the two getting officially bonded matrimonially in real life.

Syaoran's emotions staggered that he found himself burying his face in his hands. He was about to throw his body on the bed once again when his cell phone hummed. It took a while for him to administer an action, but was eventually able to reach out for the electronic device. His thumb searched for the usual keys as he heavily tried to open the newly received message. The sender's familiar name became evident on his screen which made him blink a few times. Gradually, all the pain that had been bothering him began to subside as he slowly scrolled down the body of the message. Surely, he wasn't hallucinating, was he? Did he read that just now? It was obvious that there had been a mistake in sending the SMS to him, but the contents were crystal clear along with its implications.

For the first time that morning, a genuine smile crept on Li Syaoran's face alongside the fleeting feeling of happiness and warmth while savoring every word of the message.

* * *

Sakura roamed her eyes across the table as she bit cautiously on her toast She practically dragged her feet to breakfast which made her late, but it wasn't something new since she has a habit of being late anyway. Both her father and brother had finished eating but were still having coffee when she arrived. For a moment she thought that maybe they were waiting for her, but as she took her seat, she only received their usual greetings; a smile from Fujitaka and a grunt from Touya. All throughout her meal, both didn't show any peculiar actions. It all seemed to be another morning in the Kinomoto household; she swallowed and chewed another spoonful of poached egg; her father continued to drink coffee while reading the newspaper, and Touya was busy looking at his schedule in his PocketPC. Everyone was silent as they sat comfortably at the terrace while doing their morning routine, but to Sakura, it was like torture since she wasn't sure on whether or not these two people were aware of what happened the night before.

_Did Yukito tell? _ She pondered inwardly. Her emerald eyes wavered as shame swam inside her. But neither kin showed any signs of knowledge or a tinge of it.

Touya started to speak which quickly stiffened Sakura, but she relaxed when she realized that it was nothing more than the daily news. Casual conversation erupted at the table as she continued to eat. Again, there was nothing extravagant or extraordinary that Sakura was almost certain that both were absolutely clueless.

"You seem to be awfully quiet today, dear." Fujitaka's gentle voice reached her.

"Hoe!" She jolted upright when she realized the attention shifted to her.

"And slightly jumpy." Her father gave a small chuckle. Touya, on the other hand, merely looked at her as he took another sip from his cup.

For a moment, Sakura wondered if this was the start of their interrogation, but no matter which angle she looked at them, no trace of worry, panic or anger could be found from their faces. Should she attempt to test it and drop a hint or should she leave things be? She opted to choose the latter and decided to answer safely.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm only anxious to see Tomoyo. I haven't seen her in a while." It was half true. She was planning on visiting Tomoyo that day. _To tell her the news..._ She added to herself.

Fujitaka smiled. "Of course. How is she? I miss her joining us for dinner."

"She was probably busy with the boutique. It is peak season after all." Guilt washed over her once again as she made the comment. It wasn't because Tomoyo was busy. Her beloved best friend could make time for her no matter what. But the fact was, she was the one that had become extremely unreachable.

"She should take it easy. Tell her to visit us more often." Her father said. She nodded and was almost relieved that nothing else was brought up, until Touya suddenly spoke.

"Weren't you supposed to spend time with Yukito today?" Her brother asked. He spoke casually but his eyes studied her with great intensity which made her squirm a little.

"Oh!" She swallowed her food slowly as she tried thinking of an excuse. "Tomoyo needed some help so I opt going to her instead." She shrugged. Inwardly, she couldn't help but think if her brother was informed by Yukito of what really happened.

"Yukito is also a busy person." Touya pointed out. "It is rare for him to have free time."

Sakura glanced at her brother and found him staring at her unblinkingly. At this moment, she became nervous. _Does he know? _It was starting to gnaw her inside, but nevertheless, she became determined. As much as she hated to admit, she had been lying and acting for so long. She should be a pro now. Another lie wouldn't matter. So she decided to be firm and stood by her act.

"He is free to join Tomoyo and me." She replied sweetly. "He knows where to find us." Not entirely a lie. Despite what had happened, she was ready to confront Yukito any time. Her determination to defend and protect SkyLark, had been etched in her heart in parallel to her decision last night. She was partly grateful to Yukito for dropping the bombshell. It made her realized and to finally face things she had been running away from since the beginning of her involvement in InterVEST.

What was another threat, after all? She had been spending with one every day for the past few months. If a Li wasn't the threat of all threats, then she didn't know what would be.

"I see." Was the only reply she received from Touya. To her relief, her brother focused his attention back to his scheduler. If she noticed the deeper frown that had crept between his brows, she didn't show any sign of it.

Breakfast ended with both Fujitaka and Touya excusing themselves in order to leave for work. Sakura remained as the maids cleared the table under George's watchful eye. When all had finished their tasks, both she and the butler were left alone, in which George took the opportunity to talk to his mistress.

"Sir Tsu-kazi-row waz hir laz nayt." He remarked stiffly at Sakura. With this, she closed her eyes and sighed. Trust her dear butler to be vigilant.

"Yes." There was no point in denying. This was George, after all. Her partner in crime.

"Mazter Tou-yah, didn't naw?" He continued.

"Apparently." She replied.

"He levft in a har-ry."

Again, she said yes.

"I zee." George didn't pursue any further but Sakura decided to inform him.

"We broke up." She spoke softly.

At this time, George was silent. He merely stood like the lifeless zombie that he was.

Sakura groaned. "Say something, George. Don't be like that."

"Vut, I hav nawthing to zay." The butler remarked. "Zer iz nawthing zurprazing avout zit."

"You're not going to say, _'I zold yah zo' _?" There was tinge of jest as she mimicked the butler's accent. Her mood lightened up by doing the action despite the grave implication of what she just relayed.

George slowly smiled, revealing his crooked teeth. "Doez dee par lei-dy countin' on George zo vee rayt?"

Sakura crossed her arms and gave the old man a smarty gesture. "You've always rooted for Damaski-is." Then, when she saw the butler about to retort, she cut him. "Now don't lie to me, George. Actions speak louder than words."

The butler's smile widened. It was somewhat eerie if it was someone outside the family was to see it, but to Sakura, it was an everyday thing. "Zame could vee zaid zoo yah." He countered.

Sakura was dumbfounded for a moment. Once again, George had made an annoying yet truthful point now that she had surpassed her denial stage.

_**Somewhat **__surpassed, that is. _She corrected herself. There were still things she refused to face; or rather, analyze, more of which had something to do with what she currently has with a certain Li.

"George, you're supposed to be my guardian angel." She pouted her lips adorably.

"Oh vut, I am guardin' yah." The side of his eyes wrinkled some more in such a way that it looked like a fragile sheet about to be torn. "Veen guardin' yah 'ol mah layf. Not zure if am an anzel, doh."

_More like someone from the netherworld. _Sakura sweat-dropped at her own thoughts of her faithful butler, before an idea struck her like a lightning bolt. "Back then, before the Ultimate patch was launched..." She started. "...or even way before that, were you aware who Helroi Damaski-is was in real life?" She asked.

Surprisingly, the butler gave her a direct answer.

"Yez." George replied flatly.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "How could you not tell me?!" She exclaimed.

"Waz it zat impar-zant?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Important?" She couldn't believe it. "Of course, it was important!" She shifted on her seat to get a full view of the eerie man. "He is Li!" She made desperate gestures with her hands, but the butler seemed unaffected.

"Zo?" He merely said.

"George!"

The butler shrugged. "Zer iz nawthing wrong in attainin' happinez." He somewhat said, philosophically.

"You think I can be happy with a Li? With someone who would attempt to kill me at any given chance?"

"Yah are, 'ery much alive now az yah can ever vee in zee past." George pointed out. "Har yah not?"

Once again, Sakura was silenced by the butler's remark which made the zombie-like man throw a triumphant, yet another, eerie grin. This made Sakura complain some more. "That's not fair, George. Totally, unfair."

"Ol iz fair in **luv **en war." He stressed the word _'love' _which made Sakura cringe a little. She would like to retort back but was afraid of what will come out of her mouth.

George seemed satisfied with this and started to make his way towards the house. He barely glanced back when he dropped a statement.

"Yez, I've ol-wayz veen rootin' for zeh mastre'." And in a mutter which could only be heard by himself, he added. "Evan az a kid, he waz some-van who cud vee exzeptionally carin'. Some-van who cud take care ov yah pritty nize-ly." With this, he made his made his leave; away from the confused girl's eyes.

But as their conversation came and went, unknown to both parties, they weren't entirely alone. For leaning against one massive pillar in a room near the terrace, was a certain extremely worried and furious brother who had heard everything. Touya watched as his beloved sister was left alone to ponder more with her thoughts. He gritted his teeth as he shot death glares at the retreating butler. He had felt something was not right with kaiju when she sat at the breakfast table. He was also suspicious last night when he saw the tail lights of Yukito's car's from a window in the second floor as it went farther and farther away from sight. He found it odd that his best friend didn't even say hello to him. He thought perhaps he had taken his sister out on date, but he had thought wrong. The thing he had feared the most had just happened. He cursed as he harshly dialed a number on his mobile phone, and the moment the line was picked up on the other end, he angrily muttered. "**I am going to kill your brother.**"

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't receive it?" Sakura was starting to panic as she faced Tomoyo later that morning.

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I'm sure, Sakura. I didn't get any SMS from you." She continued to browse her inbox for something close to what the frantic girl had claimed to have sent to her.

"But but..." Teary-eyed Sakura hovered around Tomoyo in circles. "It's a very private message. If it was sent to someone else then..." Sakura shut her eyes and threw her arms about. "Hoeeeeee! They're going to know about my secret. Are you sure you didn't delete it?"

"I'm sure." Tomoyo said definitely. "Something like that would wake me up in jolt. I would have called you instantly. I can't believe you've actually picked Li Syaoran! A Li, for crying out loud!"

"Weh, it's not like that." Sakura replied defensively. "I just couldn't let go of InterVEST."

"Really now?" Tomoyo crossed her arms in front of her chests. "I believe that wasn't what your message supposed to have contained."

"Hoeee!" Sakura covered her face. "Fine. I admit it. But you can't blame be. Li Syaoran was almost synonymous with my life in InterVEST."

"_Entirely_ synonymous, you mean." Her bestfriend corrected.

Sakura's shoulders drooped down in shame as she fell back on the couch.

"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo padded towards the other girl and offered a consoling hug.

"Why is my life so complicated, Tomoyo?" She whimpered.

With this, the raven-haired girl smiled. "Because great people will never have simple lives." Then, she added. "Otherwise, they would be like everyone else with nothing to differentiate them from the rest."

Sakura snuggled closely unto her beloved friend. "Thank you, Tomoyo. I thought you were against my decision with SkyLark."

"I am." Tomoyo answered truthfully. "But you are still my dearest friend and I will be with you through thick and thin." She hugged the other girl tighter. Sakura sniffed as she returned the hug. A few minutes later, Tomoyo straightened herself and held her friend at arm's length. "But this brings us back to whom your message got sent to." She reminded.

On an instant, Sakura riveted in being panicky. "Hoeeeeeeee!!! Tomoyo, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down." Tomoyo said. She had her own issues about the involvement with the Li, considering that a particular lawyer had made troubling impressions on her, but this wasn't the time to think about that. Clearly, it would be scandalous and far problematic if other people would know about what has been going on behind the scenes.

"Are you sure you even sent it? It was very early in the morning and maybe you thought you were already awake but in reality you could only be dreaming." She tried to sound logical but the lady in front of her was not easily convinced.

"I'm sure I've sent it! I'm really sure of it!" She replied.

Then, an idea pop out of the raven-haired's mind. "Your outbox, Sakura! Your outbox! Check it!"

"Hoe!" With hopeful eyes, Sakura navigated into the outbox folder in her phone and almost fainted when she finally realized to whom she sent her SMS.

"Oh God." Her voice was almost a whisper as she slumped back on the sofa.

"What?" Tomoyo peered at her curiously, but her friend only buried her face against the pillows. "Sakura." She called out and the troubled lady handed over the phone. Tomoyo took it and gaped in disbelief when she saw the receiver of the message. "The situations you place yourself in, really amazes me."

"Hoe!" Sakura's muffled tone surfaced with embarrassment as she recalled her SMS. "What will he say, Tomoyo? Of all the people, why do I have to send it to him?"

"Ummmm..." Tomoyo murmured as she browsed Sakura's phone. "Must have been reflex." She deduced. "I mean, look at your inbox and outbox. His name almost filled up everything. Far more than me and Yukito's combine!"

"I know." The emerald-eyed girl remarked weakly which earned a helpless look from the other lady.

"Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her friend once more.

"I'm so stupid." Sakura continued as she recalled her fight with the eccentric man. "I know I'm being used but I'm still here standing by his side." She gazed down with sad eyes with tears threatening to fall. "I don't know why I am being like this. I've even turned Yukito down. Why is SkyLark so important to me? Why is something conceptualized by a Li, so special to me enough to place my life in jeopardy?" Then, she looked up at the raven-haired girl; full of turmoil and desperation. "Why, Tomoyo, why?"

Her friend locked gaze with her. For a minute, she wasn't sure if she should say what she had been thinking full of dread all this time. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and finally confronted her friend about it. "Perhaps..." Tomoyo started to say. "...you've fallen in love with Li Syaoran."

Sakura could only stare back. Silence took over as the weight of what Tomoyo had said sank in. Neither wished to supplement nor to speak; afraid of where it may lead to. But alas, when it seemed both were contented not to pursue the topic any longer, Sakura's phone hummed which startled them upright. For a second, neither of them bulged until it was Tomoyo who bravely initiated to look.

"You have new message." She said and bit her lip. "From _**him**_."

Sakura entertained the thought that it might be from Yukito or someone else, but fate was not that kind to her when she saw the familiar name on the screen. With shaking hands, she took the phone from Tomoyo and pressed _'read'_.

_**'I'm not your bestfriend,'**_

It started.

_**'but I'll tell you what to do.'**_

Sakura held her breath.

_**'You'll forget about him and live happily with me.' **_Li Syaoran conveyed.

She felt her cheeks grow hot. The message was short and direct, but as usual it contained bold words that might have huge implications. Tomoyo was peering behind her shoulders as she also read the message. Her gaze shifted from the phone to Sakura and back again. Her vigilant amethyst eyes studied the lady's reaction and analyzed the content of Li Syaoran's words.

"What are you waiting for?" Tomoyo urged her. "This is your chance to ask again."

"Ask again?" Sakura looked somewhat scared.

"Ask that question you've asked before." Tomoyo tried reminding her. "About what you guys really are."

"Hoeeee!" Sakura hugged her knees and shut her eyes. "That didn't turn out good the last time." She shook her head.

"Sakura, wake up." Tomoyo knelt in front and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "You were so brave last night when you faced Yukito, now is not the time to run away."

"I'm not running away." Sakura replied but her voice came out weak.

"Then, ask him again."

"Why should I?"

"Because he is saying that you should live with him."

"That meant in-game, Tomoyo. Within InterVEST." Sakura managed to counter.

"Are you sure?" The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "The man said…**NOT **asked…but said straight out that you live happily with him. He didn't say, _play __with him, __act__ with him, __work__ with him, _**BUT** _live_ with him. You don't just say that to anyone on whim. Especially not to your sworn enemy."

"He might be joking." Sakura still refused to accept. "He might be laughing this very moment at my naivety. He was probably gloating in his achievement of capturing another girl."

Tomoyo set her lips in a grim line. "I'm disappointed, Kinomoto Sakura. Is this how you saw your InterVEST partner? Is everything skin deep? That's how shallow the bond you've shared with the man you've practically decided to fight for? You're honestly going to tell me that everything was just a game and purely business?!" Then, she stood up and took Sakura's phone. "After all this?" She scrolled one message after another. "Every moment of both your lives were practically recorded in the messages you guys sent to each other. And heaven knows what the two of you talk about during calls or in IRL for that matter." Tomoyo tried her best to get her point across. "You don't spend this much time and effort on someone you would only want as a trophy. Plus..." She toned down slightly for she wanted her dearest friend to capture every word that she was about to say. "...you don't get angry like that if you're going to lose some tool. You'll behave like that if you're going to lose someone precious in your life to another man."

"Tomoyo..." Sakura whispered.

"Open your eyes to possibilities, Sakura." Her friend insisted.

"What if it's only me thinking of those kinds of possibilities?" She replied softly.

"Then, it is better to have known the answer than not at all." The other lady stated firmly.

Sakura became quiet. She looked down at her hands that had gone sweaty in the process of her conversation with Tomoyo. That one thing she had decided not to face that morning had knocked on her door once again; frantically.

Would she continue to deny the possibility and cloud her thoughts?

Or would she finally let it out her system, for better or for worse?

She reached out for her phone, which Tomoyo gladly gave back to her. She fumbled with the keys for a while until eventually, with one look at Tomoyo; she started to compose a reply.

* * *

"Tell me again why I am holding a fish bowl?" Eriol's irritated tone reached Syaoran's ears as they stepped inside the elevator.

It was late in the morning and SkyLark's headquarters was buzzing with life. People hurry in and out of the adjoining buildings as they went about their daily duties. Every now and then, people would bow their heads in respect to Syaoran and Eriol who had entered the main office from the parking lot.

"You have a huge heart and therefore, helping me." Syaoran grinned goofily.

"I am **forced **to help you." The lawyer replied with much grumpiness. "So you can just drop the huge heart comment."

"I highly doubt that." Syaoran chuckled. "You like hiding in your carefree and cool attitude, but deep inside, you're actually quite a nice guy."

"Yeah, right." Eriol sarcastically remarked. "I'm crying all over." He balanced the fish bowl in one hand while he adjusted his glasses with the other. The water slightly swirled inside but the goldfish remained calm and fixed its huge eyes at the man carrying its home.

"See, even the fish loves you." Syaoran joked as he pressed the topmost floor's number on the elevator's panel. "They say animals know if a person is a good one or not."

The lawyer eyed the fish indifferently. "Trust a cold-blooded creature to know another cold-blooded one."

The younger man laughed. "Then, it knows you best."

"Knows me too much that it is watching me closely for any bad move that I might make."

"You're getting paranoid." Syaoran commented.

His friend arched a brow. "And you're getting too lax." The elevator chimed and both stepped out unto the hallway. Eriol continued to say his observation. "This is quite the opposite of yesterday. You woke up on the right side of the bed or did something phenomenal happen?"

Syaoran merely walked casually towards his office. "I don't know what you are talking about." He motioned for the other to place the fish bowl on top of the table identical to his own across the room.

"Really now." There was a hint of taunt in his tone.

"Yes, really." Syaoran replied.

"So that huge smile on your face doesn't mean anything?" The lawyer pointed.

"No, it doesn't mean anything." The businessman tried containing the overflowing happiness he felt inside but to no avail. Every inch of his well-being betrayed him.

Eriol rolled his eyes and held out the fish bowl. "It adds more meaning if you're the one that's going to place it on her desk."

Still grinning like a fool, Syaoran accepted the bowl and meticulously studied the table for the best place to settle the fish. Once satisfied, he strode towards his own desk and sat smugly on his seat. He played with his pen absent-mindedly and seemed to be contented to stay like that if Eriol didn't clear his throat.

"Is there anything else…remotely productive that you need from me?" The lawyer asked with an amused face.

"Hmmm...I wonder, too." Syaoran rested his chin on his hand and resumed playing with his pen.

Eriol shook his head and sighed. He took a seat and settled himself in front of Syaoran's desk and crossed his fingers on top of the sleek wood, directly facing the younger man. "Okay, what is it? Spill it out."

Syaoran's grin widened as he halted twirling the pen and finally blurted, "They broke up."

Eriol's navy eyes narrowed. "_They _as in who exactly?"

"Kinomoto and Tsukishiro." Syaoran answered happily—too happily.

"Aaah." Eriol remarked as it finally dawned at him. A smile started to creep on his face but still, he only nodded and didn't offer any supplementing words.

Both men remained quiet; the other unsure how to proceed while the other tauntingly waited.

"Eriol..."

"Yeah?"

"There** is** something _productive_ that I do need from you."

"Oh, I wonder what it could be."

Unable to directly convey his request, Syaoran opted pulling out his mobile phone and showed a certain message he received earlier. He placed it on the table and turned it around for Eriol to read. The lawyer leaned forward and browsed the SMS.

_**'Who am I to you, Li?' **_ Kinomoto Sakura wrote. _**'What am I exactly?'**_

Eriol shot him an inquiring yet knowing look as he casually leaned back on his seat. Mischief was taking over his facade that Syaoran knew he wouldn't hear the last of it from his friend. He would probably be teased for the rest of his life, but what the heck? It was a small price to pay for being arrogantly stupid.

"I couldn't properly answer her, you see." Syaoran started to say with his smile never leaving his face.

"How unfortunate." Eriol replied reservedly, but his own naughty grin overshadowed his calm demeanor.

"But with your help, I can send a solid...and _**extremely truthful**_ reply." Syaoran said with obvious emphasis.

Both men locked gaze like an unspoken understanding came in between them, yet both didn't utter a word and time seemed to pass, until finally, Eriol reached for the intercom and pressed the button under his office's name.

"Natalie," He buzzed his secretary. "Kindly go to my office and fetch a folder near the window."

This earned a frown from Syaoran, considering the fact that it was a very important and controversial document to be left out in the open. But having seen the younger man's reaction, Eriol mischievously added, "Yes, the one beside the** shredding machine**." Although, mentioning it wasn't needed, but nevertheless he loved seeing the Li cringed a little.

As he let go of the button, he smiled sweetly at the man in front of him. "Relax. There are tons of papers in my office. It would go unnoticed that way than keeping it in a locked drawer at the bottom of a certain person's desk."

Syaoran was about to protest on how on earth the lawyer knew where he had hidden the document all this time, when Eriol's secretary knocked and gave the precious folder to the lawyer.

"You do realize that my life rests entirely on that piece of document you have there." Syaoran said as the door closed behind Natalie; leaving him and Eriol alone once more.

"Then, aren't you lucky that I don't obey every word that you say." The lawyer pointed out with a wink. "Or else, your life would have been shredded to many tiny pieces and incinerated in the garbage bin."

Syaoran bent his head and nodded in acknowledgement. "What will I do without you, Eriol." He gave a small laugh.

"Probably live a more peaceful life." Eriol remarked as he placed the controversial paper in front of Syaoran.

The Li inhaled and savored the moment for a while. He skimmed every area of the document before looking back at the question sent to him in his phone. He darted one final gaze at his friend, who merely waited patiently with unnerving yet expecting eyes, before grabbing a pen and writing his signature on top of his printed name...

...opposite Kinomoto Sakura's neat penmanship, and thus, finally sealing everything.

"There's no backing out on this." Eriol reminded him. "There are too much at stake to merely play around on whim."

"I know." Syaoran said with a feeling of elation.

"Breaking this would put Skylark in jeopardy." The lawyer used a business-like tone. "Section 41 is a double-edged sword."

"I know." Syaoran replied once more.

Then as a friend, Eriol spoke. "The Li family will disown you."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Eriol briskly stood up and took the signed document. "I'll be needing you to sign the edges of the rest of Section 41, considering that this is only the last page of the Article. Normally, she needs to sign on the sides as well, but having an abominable lawyer like me, the magic I can do will make this last page suffice."

"Aren't I glad to have you?" Syaoran grinned sheepishly.

Eriol smirked and waved his hand as he made his way to the door. "Now go reply properly." He said.

"Yeah..." Syaoran reached for his phone and typed his much delayed response.

Thus, to Kinomoto Sakura, he wrote...

_**'You are my wife…now, and for as long as both of us shall live.'  
-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Against All Odds"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****  
**Now this isn't a cliff hanger…I think…right? Hope you all feel better now. –winks- I bet it left butterflies and sunshine. But enjoy it while you all can…–insert evil laugh here-

Thank you for all your support! R and R Onegai Shimasu! Remember, reviews inspire me to write! I read all of them!

(P.S. How many Blah-Blahs after the chapters do I already have any way? I lost track Oo. Now I don't know where to start.)


	30. Against All Odds Part I

_**'Incorporated**__**'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

Every support, no matter how big or small, frequent or not, is still support. Thank you and I apologize for all the sleepless nights my story had caused for some of you. The same with the study hours lost due to reading 'Inc'. Sumimasen! For each review received, I am most happy. Belated Merry Christmas, New Year, Valentines and Happy Birthday! ROFL.

(BTW…regarding George's accent which a reviewer commented on, I'm not particularly thinking of any existing language which may have produced his current way of speaking. ;; I just want something that will differentiate him from the rest. Thanks for the tip, though. I might apply if I ever do write a story in need of people speaking of existing accents. I kinda like Russian accent. :P)

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"There's no backing out on this." Eriol reminded him. "There are too much at stake to merely play around on whim."

"I know." Syaoran said with a feeling of elation.

"Breaking this would put Skylark in jeopardy." The lawyer used a business-like tone. "Section 41 is a double-edged sword."

"I know." Syaoran replied once more.

Then as a friend, Eriol spoke. "The Li family will disown you."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Eriol briskly stood up and took the signed document. "I'll be needing you to sign the edges of the rest of Section 41, considering that this is only the last page of the Article. Normally, she needs to sign on the sides as well, but having an abominable lawyer like me, the magic I can do will make this last page suffice."

"Aren't I glad to have you?" Syaoran grinned sheepishly.

Eriol smirked and waved his hand as he made his way to the door. "Now go reply properly." He said.

"Yeah..." Syaoran reached for his phone and typed his much delayed response.

Thus, to Kinomoto Sakura, he wrote...

_**'You are my wife…now, and for as long as both of us shall live.'**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Against All Odds Part I**

The sound of heavy machineries echoed all throughout the warehouse with each worker busy in accomplishing their individual tasks. The sun was at its peak and the heat outside was almost comparable to the temperature indoor as people became occupied with their specific chores. Things would have been melodious at some point but nevertheless, the meticulous undertaking of each employee of the Li family had synchronized to the noise of the equipments as they hustled here and there with their deadlines approaching by the hour. Everyone was full of energy and hype. But in the midst of this chaos, one room remained isolated and one person had the luxury of the privacy it offered.

"Touya, for the last time, calm down," irritation was evident as Mei-Ling hissed while she rubbed her right temple in the midst of the unexpected phone call from a certain murderous Kinomoto. As to why she was tolerating this would produce many deductions.

It could be, one: they were both caring siblings and the situation her brother and his sister had placed themselves in were truly troublesome and scandalous.

It could be, two: they need to somehow cooperate with each other if they want to save their siblings from both their families' wrath.

Three: the young ones had become hasty and out of their mind upon pursuing such a bond in the first place.

Or, it could simply be that somehow she had…sort of…missed talking to Kinomoto Touya in such a manner.

"How can I calm down?!" Touya's rage boomed from the other end. "Your brother really crossed the line!"

"Excuse me?" Mei-ling placed a hand on her hip. "Why does Xiao-Lang the only one that has to take the blame for all of this? Your sister is also very much involved, you know. It takes two to make their agreement valid. Don't pin everything on Xiao-Lang," she pointed out. "And for Pete's sake, where are you? I could hear footsteps and noises from your end."

True enough, ever since she answered his call, various sounds reached her ears in addition to the angry man's voice.

"That's my own footsteps you're hearing," Touya muttered.

Mei-Ling inclined her head to make out what the man could possibly be doing. "And you are…rummaging for something?" she guessed as she heard papers being shoved and things falling unto the floor.

"I am looking for my damn car keys," he replied in a huff. One could almost see him scowling.

Mei-Ling sighed while she closed her eyes, and as if it was only yesterday, she spoke. "Under your jacket on top of your planner...uumm...on the side table?"

A moment of silence took over as Touya seemed stunned for a while. During this time, Mei-ling patiently waited. Inside, she wondered if she should have resisted the urge and kept her distance, but nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic about everything. It was then, after all these years, a pang of guilt became evident within her, which was not due to her talking to a Kinomoto behind everyone's back, but because of the warmth that filled her body in the mere gesture towards this man, _**her ex-husband**_.

A few strides could be heard as well as the sound of something being lifted. Afterwards, Touya muttered, "Thanks." A grunt that was quick and barely audible.

Uncomfortable air expanded between them as both were reluctant to proceed. Until finally, Mei-ling bravely initiated, "You were saying?"

There was still a moment of pause before Touya was able to reply. "Uh...yeah," one could almost see him rub the back of his neck. "Your...uh…brother...," he cleared his throat. "I'm going to kill him."

At this point, the dark-haired Li couldn't help but to smile. "You don't sound so convincing as compared to earlier."

Touya gave out another grunt full of dismay which made Mei-ling bit her lip to suppress the growing laughter within her.

"Look," the man started; apparently trying to overcome the uninvited unearthing of a long closed book. "We have no time for this. We need to do something about Sakura and your blasted brother," he replied while he gritted his teeth.

_We have no time for what exactly? _ Mei-ling thought inwardly, but she kept it to herself not wanting to make the situation worse. So instead, she opted to face the dilemma and to defend her brother. "Your sister is in this as well. Like what I said, Xiao-Lang alone couldn't have done it. What if I say that I'll get rid of your sister? Then what will you do?"

Again, Touya gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare touch my sister."

"Then, don't you dare touch Xiao-Lang," Mei-ling haughtily replied.

Friction swam between them as both refused to yield.

"This is not taking us anywhere," she broke another sea of tensed air. "If you are going to remain hotheaded then I'd rather not waste my time talking to you." She held her head high and was about to hung up when the Kinomoto interrupted her.

"Wait," his voice was calmer than before. "Fine," he mumbled. "Let's be adults about this."

"Yes, let's be adults," she nodded.

Touya took a deep breath, "What do you suggest we do?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Mei-ling collapse on a nearby sofa. From her end, she could just picture Touya closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. She heard another sigh before he spoke once more.

"Where are you?" Touya asked. "Obviously, you're not home. I tried calling your private line but there was no answer..."

"So, you called me in my cell phone," Mei-ling interrupted. "A bit risky, don't you think?"

"Desperate times need desperate measures," he admitted.

"I'm surprised that you know this number."

"I have my ways," he replied darkly.

"Fortunately," Mei-ling smirked as she crossed her legs. "I'm at the printing house. In my office—alone. As usual, you have impeccable timing."

"Can you go out?"

"Would I want to go out?" she countered.

"Why is it that I seem to be the only one '_concerned' _about what's happening," Touya remarked. It was a statement, not a question.

_Because I haven't really made up my mind on whether I should be the wicked witch and separate them, _Mei-ling answered inwardly. Her brother's glowing face and satisfied grin swam inside her head that she wasn't sure what was right or wrong any more. Another wave of nostalgia immersed from her long buried memories. _Is history truly repeating itself? _She asked herself. _Are they truly making the same mistake as what Touya and I did before? _She closed her eyes. It was shameful to admit but ever since she had found out about her brother's secret, she had intensively observed him in every aspect as she could and all outcomes were _**not**_ necessarily bad. In fact, the bond between their younger siblings had produced positive results that for a while she almost concluded that it was a perfect match if not for that one single detail.

That very same detail that she and the man on the other end had encountered many years ago.

The feud between the Li's and the Kinomoto's would prevent any of them to be truly together. She had known this and had experienced it for herself. Then, why on earth couldn't she agree and give her full support to Touya in breaking these two apart?

The answer was…

…deep inside,

...she admired what their younger siblings had bravely done.

She felt pride on how her brother had handled everything and pushed through with his dreams together with that one person he knew could support him the very best; the one that shall remain at his side regardless of who she really was. It was this instance that even though she was happily married to her second husband, she couldn't help but to think of the question she had avoided asking after all these years.

_Why didn't Touya and I fight for our love back then? _A sinking feeling settled within her.

Why weren't they as brave as their siblings now? And to think that their relationship started off as something real and not just a game or a business partnership like what her brother had called his attachments to Agatha aka Kinomoto Sakura. Mei-ling's eyes started to waver. She was glad that she wasn't talking to Touya face to face as another question surfaced from her long kept emotions.

_Why did you let go, Touya?_

Like how all Li's were brought up, showing such weakness was unacceptable. She would never admit nor initiate to ask. She had swallowed the urge and faced the Kinomoto with pride when the other suggested that they end everything back then. But did she truly accept everything? The answer to this, she had feared to face and taught herself to ignore while she moved on with her life. Yet now, the conflicts within her which weren't truly properly closed were becoming a hindrance on making the right decision for her brother's situation. If only she was like Touya who was strong enough to continue to live like nothing happened with a seal placed to the past they had both shared. It was ironic, really. Kinomoto's were supposed to be the ones to have a softer heart, not Li's.

She shook her head. _Focus, Mei-ling, _she scolded herself. _Xiao-Lang is far more important. He is the heir to the Li Empire. Think! Think like Touya! _

But that was the thing. Li Xiao-Lang was someone important to their family. His best welfare should be taken in deep consideration. Doesn't this very same welfare include his happiness? In contrast to their reputation, the Li's were actually very family-oriented. The bond which held everyone was incomparable to anything that money could ever buy. That was why...

"Why don't we just sit back for now and see how things will turn out?" Mei-ling casually suggested.

"What?!" Touya almost choked. He seemed to have paced here and there before continuing. "Sakura broke up with Yukito in the midst of him proposing marriage to her!" His voice was rising. "She chose InterVEST...SkyLark...**your brother****,** over the man she had been with for so long. Do you absolutely think that everything is purely business between the two of them? I don't think so, Mei-ling. I don't think so. She could be in denial but I'm not blind!"

"Exactly!" the female Li countered. "I'm not blind either!" She stood up briskly with apprehension growing within her.

Touya was shocked on the other end upon the woman's outburst. Slowly, realization flowed within him as he connected the dots one after another.

"You…," he started. "…you're siding with them."

Mei-Ling's gripped on her phone tightened and a frown deeply settled between her brows. "Not really," she replied.

"Not really?" Touya remarked with sarcasm. "I can't believe this, Mei-Ling. You, of all people!"

"Look," she tried her best to explain her reasons without leading to '_other'_ things. "I'm not saying that I approve of what they are doing, but I am in a position wherein I'd rather mind my own business for a while. They are not exactly children." It was somewhat not a strong excuse, but it was the best she could come off. The rest, she still has difficulty placing into words. Logical acceptance was also producing turmoil.

"**They are children!**" the Kinomoto's voice boomed dangerously. "I don't care about your brother, but my sister _**is**_ the very least still a child to me!"

Mei-Ling squared her shoulders. "Then, maybe it's about time you realize that she is no longer one!"

Various views were eventually thrown towards each other as both wanted their own beliefs to dominate.

"There is no way I'm going to let her innocence be taken away by some wolf!"

"She isn't as innocent as you think she is!"

"Of course, she is! My sister had been sheltered for so long. There is no way she could have decided on her own. Your opportunist brother probably manipulated her to get what he wanted!"

"How dare you say that about my brother!"

"Prove me wrong then! Everyone in our society knows how dangerous Li Syaoran can be. Nothing can stop him as long as it satisfies him!"

"My brother knows his boundaries. Honor is also important for a Li! People always assume or jump to conclusions especially to things they couldn't understand."

"Ah yes, the high and mighty Li's whose level is beyond humanity," Touya remarked sarcastically. "How unfortunate that we have no ability to comprehend their ways."

After this was said, Mei-Ling's mouth began to set in a grim line. "There was someone who could understand it best…or so I thought he used to, the very least."

This earned another uninvited 'halt' on the hot-tempered man's end which lead the woman in adding, "Runs in the blood, probably…since my brother seemed to be wondrously happy at the moment." She was actually trying to suppress an amused yet bitter laughter that was slowly whelming up inside her after the last set of words came out of her mouth.

"You…" Touya started but couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted.

But the woman cleared her throat before anything else could be brought up. "Never mind, Touya," she sounded unattached and cold despite what her words had implied. "What I want you to know or even consider is that my brother…in the way I see him now…is actually free of any malicious intent. It is rare and unbelievable, yes, I wouldn't deny it. But I know him and the way he is now…," she slowly shook her head. "…I could honest to goodness say that he is completely sincere."

This time, instead of jumping at the chance to belittle the youngest Li, Touya became more serious.

"If that is the case then I have more reasons to worry," he remarked. "Their situation is scarier than what I initially thought it would be."

"My brother is stronger than I am," Mei-Ling admitted. "He can defy my mother with no problem at all and get away with it. And I don't think your sister is that fragile either." She started pacing about, "The online world, have you tried it?"

"No."

"You should be surprised on how different people play within it," she tilted her head as she searched for the nearest example she could find. "Tsukishiro, have you seen him inside InterVEST?"

"Of course," the other answered right away. "I've seen him play."

"No," she shook her head. "Like have you really _**really seen**_ how he behaves and talks to people inside the game?"

There was a pause before Touya answered truthfully, "Not entirely."

"I am also someone who is not well-versed in the online world but ever since I saw how my brother had become so passionate about it, I tried exploring a bit and boy was I shocked," Mei-Ling shared. "People are not as the same and sane in this world. Inside, people are more bold and carefree, that in a sense, your best friend is not as gentle as he is in real life."

Touya gave out a huff, "Yukito?" For him, the woman had said something extremely outrageous. "He is probably the gentlest creature I've ever met. He can get really mad, yes…but _more bold and carefree?_ I don't think so."

"Then, you are thinking too narrowly," Mei-Ling remarked. "Open your eyes, Touya. I know both our families have conservative ancestral heritage and had lived throughout history with our ways and tradition, but we can't continue to ignore that our society is growing and fast evolving. We can't be left behind doing the old ways."

She had difficulty understanding how her brother had expanded his wings beyond what was taught as a Li, but now she had slowly come to an understanding. Nevertheless, there were still many things she couldn't fully comprehend and secretly wished that someday, she and her brother could bring things back the way they used to be before the tension between them had erupted.

But for now, that could wait. There were far more important things to face.

"I don't see how these are connected to my sister," Touya said.

"Your sister may very well be someone who had shown her true strength inside InterVEST," Mei-Ling finally concluded. "She is no longer a child, Touya. For all we know, she might have been fed up sitting like a pampered princess in the Kinomoto household. Like what I said, I know my brother and with this I could say that the display of strength near his own will be the only way worthy to get his attention."

Then, she pointed out the obvious that Touya seemed to be refusing to consider. "She is Agatha. Do you know what kind of reputation Agatha has? She was already _**the 'Agatha'**_ even before she had become rivals with Xiao-Lang. She is not exactly weak. Touya, don't you get it? This is the side your sister had kept from her own family which she had gained freedom upon playing InterVEST…**with my brother.** Stop shielding your eyes from the truth. Both of them had plunge into this, bravely and stubbornly. Something like this, I think they are aware of the consequences, but they still went on." Mei-Ling felt she had just given a long speech, but her mouth seemed to go on and on uncontrollably.

Now, as to what the man was thinking at the moment, Mei-Ling could only hope.

"Being stubborn," Touya finally started to say. "Is something I'm sure is almost synonymous to Sakura."

"Then, do you finally understand what I've been trying to tell you?" Mei-Ling hopefully asked.

"Alright, given that my apprehension is due to my refusal to see Sakura in any other image aside on how she was brought up to be…," Touya mumbled but it was audible enough for the other to hear. "I still vote for the two of us to interfere before they get too carried away."

"Oh, Touya," Mei-Ling whined. "We are back to square one." But she knew that it would be nearly impossible for the steadfast man to waver and change his opinion on things in a snap of a finger. "Alright, fine," she decided on a different approach. "If I am to go along with you, what are you planning to do? Barge inside SkyLark's domain? I doubt if you can get in. All of the people there are, one way or another had been by aided by Xiao-Lang during the difficult times of their lives. They are devoted employees. Come to think of it, they are more than mere employees. They will die for him. So kicking SkyLark's door would be suicide," she said matter-of-factly. "The next option would be to confront him outside of SkyLark. But may I remind you that if he is not Helroi Damaski-is, he is Li Xiao-Lang—center of attention of the press. A face-off between him and you publicly would eventually lead to his true connection with your sister. Would you risk an outward revelation with the whole world watching? Both our family's privacy aren't exactly secured once we stepped out of the sanctuary of our homes," she pointed out.

"I know that," the man muttered.

"Then, you would still go ahead?"

"No," Touya resentfully replied.

"See. My point exactly," Mei-Ling said triumphantly. "We can't do anything that wouldn't compromise both their situation and the reputation of our families. It is better to sit back and pray that they will see this through."

Touya seemed hesitant for a moment but eventually went on ahead in saying, "In case you haven't forgotten…I'm not really good in just waiting around and doing nothing."

He finally mentioned something in reference to their past. "Especially when aloved-oneisinvolved," he said the last few words quick and brisk but not fast enough for her not to catch.

Mei-Ling lowered her lashes, "Yes, I very much have a clear recollection on that." Another tight grip on the phone almost turned her knuckles white. Once again, a wave of silence became evident. Tension and awkwardness was almost unbearable as uninvited turmoil swirled within the depths of the supposedly closed door they had once shared.

"Talking to each other in this manner isn't really a good idea," Mei-Ling initiated. "You shouldn't have called…and I shouldn't have answered…," but she wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence.

"I'll pick you up," the Kinomoto cut in.

Mei-Ling blinked and thought she had heard wrong. "What?" she asked. "Haven't you been listening?" Still, her comment was ignored.

"A few blocks away," Touya continued. "Just like before."

"Haaa...?" was the only thing she had managed to say as numerous protests became unuttered words due to panic and confusion marching within Mei-Ling's constitution.

"I'm going," the Kinomoto muttered before he ended his call which left Mei-Ling flabbergasted.

"Wha-? That man!" she hastily tossed her cell phone aside. "I can't believe this!"

She paced here and there before finally leaning on her desk. Her black hair gracefully fell towards her face, covering her troubled expression. Her hands balled into fists with her body slightly shaking as she spoke, "He hasn't changed a bit. Still the reckless man he could ever be once stupidity takes over."

_Just go, _something inside her murmured. _Risk it…one more time__,_ it tempted her.

"Well, it is not like I'm getting back with him," she defensively said even though no one could hear her. "I have to do this for Xiao-Lang," she finally managed to haughtily raise her head high. Snobbishly, she straightened her stand and crossed her arms. "I have to make sacrifices in order to keep him safe."

Then more intensely, she remarked, "Who knows what that idiot is going to do…I need to be there just in case." She nodded to herself.

She gazed at the mirror hanging on the wall and stared at the reflection which greeted her back. She seemed to be in deep thought before finally looking down.

"Yeah right, Mei-Ling," she softly spoke. "Keep telling yourself that."

With this, she sighed, turned around and picked up her purse. A few minutes more, she was out of her office and on her way towards the elevator with a silent prayer that their actions wouldn't make things graver.

* * *

"Did you understand everything I said?" Eriol's tone was serious as he drove his black Mercedes along the busy street in the metropolitan area.

"Yes," Yamazaki's voice became evident from the speaker phone inside Eriol's car. "I'm not stupid, you know."

Eriol smirked, "Just making sure. You are prone to be one during important times." Apparently referring to their so called _action-packed _court history together.

"I've learned my lesson well enough," Yamazaki remarked with disdain before going back to the subject. "So…it is finally _**time**_."

A dark smile crawled on the lawyer's lips. "Yes," he simply said.

But the journalist on the other end was not entirely comfortable with the plan. "I've used a different byline these past few months in publishing internet news and had accumulated quite a good and trustworthy reputation," he started.

"Isn't that the plan?" Eriol remarked.

"It is the plan," Yamazaki continued. "But…you do realize that if I place this kind of blind item up, people will immediately catch on as to who I am referring to."

"Which is clearly our purpose," the lawyer said as he turned to another corner.

"You know, eventually their secret will be exposed at the rate their partnership is going. And heck, both of them signed Section 41. From thereon, anything that used to be a mere game had finally crossed over. There is no way something this big won't have a slip up," Yamazaki pointed out.

"No," Eriol contradicted. "Believe me, I know Li Syaoran the best. He might be young but he can make things happen. If he decides to keep this huge secret no matter what, he will try to do so at all cost and may even succeed on doing it."

"_May_ succeed," the reporter stressed. "There's a probability that he might fail. A high one, in fact."

"But it is also possible that he will succeed," Eriol countered. "And this percentage of success, I want demolished." He shifted gears and cocked a brow, "Your conscience is still bothering you?"

Yamazaki became quiet but eventually, he replied, "Writing false information and hearsay for these past few years had taken a toll on me. Although, I might look unaffected since I needed the money, I hate tearing people apart."

There, he had said it. Surprisingly, he didn't feel an ounce of regret or even a wave of uneasiness in revealing something extremely personal to the person he hated the most. Perhaps the reason for this was the fact that he had been spending awfully a lot of time roaming around the lawyer's home which enabled him to access bit by bit of the man's hidden past.

It was shocking, dangerous, tragic and far more complicated than anything he had encountered or seen from other people. Was this the reason why he was now seeing Hiiragizawa Eriol in a different light? Was everything planned by the lawyer upon forcing him to use his flat? Was this man really willing to share such sensitive and valuable information to a desperate reporter who wanted revenge for the honor he had lost amongst anything in the world? The calculating right-hand man of Clow Reed risked a lifetime of revelations and well-kept secrets, and for what? What was this man really aiming for?

Yamazaki would rather have the answer to these questions than tackling the Li-Kinomoto feud. In fact, he was close in losing interest on these prominent families. He would rather say to the lawyer, _'Let them be. You have far more difficult problems than anyone else'_.

_Hiiragizawa, if you think everyone's completely safe nowadays, then you are wrong__,_he thought inwardly. _Triads operate even inside prison. Heck, it's like their vacation house. But you already know that, didn't you? _he remarked within. _You really are something…to be able to remain calm in any situation. _

"Live with it," Eriol growled with slight annoyance. "We have an agreement, boy. I've already invested quite a lot here. Don't give me shits."

Yamazaki was stunned for a while at the lawyer's sharp reply. It was quite different from the cool attitude the older man had often carried. But he couldn't blame him. He should keep his end of the bargain.

"Alright," the reporter said. "It is what we've come in terms with. I shouldn't be mixing my personal opinion on this."

"Be objective, Yamazaki." Eriol reminded. "Not subjective. Remember that this is the career you chose. You might be out of practice but it is the path you are trying to get back on."

It was the reporter's turn to smirk. "Is this some kind of brotherly advice? I'm so touched, Hiiragizawa," he joked, and was surprised that he didn't even try to sound sarcastic.

Eriol raised another brow as he stepped on the brakes before the traffic light switched red. "If it gives you more motivation in releasing quite an eye-catching article, you may think of me as anyone you want to." He grinned sheepishly; his seriousness disappearing, "Your father, even."

"Err…I'd rather not," Yamazaki replied. "Hearing something like that from you just sent chills down my spine."

The lawyer laughed, but it was hollow compared to his usual glee of evilness that it started to confirm Yamazaki's suspicions.

"You should be livelier and frantically rejoicing since Li Syaoran had finally sealed his bond with Kinomoto Sakura with Section 41," he started to say to the navy-haired man. "And not like that."

"What are you talking about? I am happy. This is another milestone triumph for our plan." Eriol casually said, but his eyes slightly drooped down after letting his words out.

Yamazaki couldn't see this since they were only conversing through the phone, but apparently, he had known the lawyer for so long that he had learnt to catch on tiny things that might give away the true feelings of the clever man.

"So you've been keeping up with _other news_, haven't you?" Yamazaki bravely initiated.

"Other news?" Eriol tried to sound innocent, yet his eyes narrowed with a faraway look.

Yamazaki wondered if he should try to make Hiiragizawa Eriol admit that he was bothered but decided against it since it would take some time and effort to get such a statement out of him. Instead, he went on as if both of them had established that they were on the same page.

"Once that bill is approved in congress...an opportunity will open for certain people," the reporter chose his words carefully. "_**He **_might take it, and that can be slightly dangerous."

The light turned green and Eriol's black Mercedes sped off once more. His expression was unreadable but it could be noted that his grip on the steering wheel tightened. When he finally spoke, his voice was emotionless and didn't even waver despite what his gestures suggested.

"He doesn't need the bill if he really wants to move," the lawyer said; apparently strengthening Yamazaki's theories. He neither denied nor evaded the topic. It was as if he was anticipating that the reporter might know this much by now.

"Still," the younger man started to point out. "Shouldn't you be paying more attention to it than doing Reed's bidding?"

Eriol seemed to space out for a moment before a smile slowly crept on his lips. "What's this?" he grinned teasingly. "Yamazaki Takahashi is actually worried about the man who took his honor and brought his life in shambles?"

"You…," regret became evident in the reporter's tone. "…fine, then. Who cares about you anyway," he gritted his teeth. "Go die a painful death. I just hope you don't bring innocent people with you!"

Eriol laughed. He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. He wiped it with one hand as the other kept its hold on the steering wheel. "Wow. You've been really snooping around, haven't you?" His grin was wide as he felt his spirits lifting up.

Yamazaki huffed. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing with me, Hiiragizawa. But in case you haven't noticed…your apartment or rather…that place you stay in InterVEST headquarters is quite a treasure grove. Don't act so innocent with me."

The lawyer switched the hand holding the steering wheel with the other and propped his newly freed arm against the car window. He leaned his head towards it and let his fingers support the weight of his head. His eyes were hidden beneath the reflection of his glasses but the grin, which never left his face, gave away his true feelings. "It is quite a treasure grove," he plainly said. "Aren't I generous?"

"What merits will you get in showing this to me?" Yamazaki asked; shaking his head. "None, I believe."

"Is that so?" Eriol merely replied back.

"It is so," the other insisted.

"Then, I must have some kind of dubious plot involving you!" Eriol threw back cheerfully, _too cheerfully_.

"Damn you," Yamazaki clenched his teeth.

The lawyer continued laughing to the point of almost missing the street he was supposed to turn while Yamazaki sulked in grimace on the line. Eriol let time slide for a moment before replying with what seemed to be a sincere tone.

"He can move anytime," he remarked. "The government is powerless in our so-called _underworld_. So bill or no bill, he is free to do whatever he wants."

He had regained his calm composure; shielding the true impact of the topic. "Regardless of which, he no longer has anything to do with me. The things he wanted, I've already lost. There is simply nothing in my possession that could vent his interest neither back towards me nor to my loved ones."

"Hiiragizawa…"

The lawyer grinned widely but forced, "That kind of life, I've already left behind. I may still have traces of it but not that severe. I am my father's son after all. The Li family is not the only powerful clan out there."

"A clan which pulls the strings from the shadows…," the reporter added. "I can see the family resemblance."

"I am nothing compared to what my true family is capable of doing," Eriol shared. "Be thankful that you only dealt with me."

"You are underestimating yourself," Yamazaki stated.

Once again, Eriol narrowed his eyes with a frown furrowed between his brows as he spoke, "It is the truth. You had no idea what kind of life I had back then. That is why...," he gazed beyond the car in front of him. "…I am thankful of Reed and with this, I shall serve him loyally."

Yamazaki didn't counter and decided that this was good for now. It was enough that he knew that the lawyer was indeed aware of the threat brewing up in the horizon. Even though, Hiiragizawa Eriol had shrugged everything off, he knew that deep inside…as reflex…he would definitely be making a back-up plan, just in case, perhaps some precaution if danger should be knocking on his doors. After all, Reed could be considered as someone close to the lawyer. An attack on Reed would never be allowed by the man.

With this, Yamazaki relaxed a little. It would be puzzling to see him react this way towards an enemy but somehow he was glad. Hiiragizawa Eriol was a man he had admired the most after all. One way or another it would be a pity to lose something that he had placed similar to a goal before him.

_Besides…the word 'enemy' is overly used these days, _he concluded to himself.

"Expect the article first thing in the morning," Yamazaki went back to their original conversation with a professional tone.

"Oh?" Eriol remarked in an inquiring way.

"Yeah," Yamazaki replied.

"That would be excellent," Eriol was back in his usual taunting attitude but this didn't affect the younger man one bit.

"Would that be all, Hiiragizawa?"

"Seems so."

"Then, I'm hanging up."

"That fast?"

"I've gotten what I've wanted to hear," Yamazaki said.

"Eh? You were really just concerned about me?" Eriol tried to sound lovable.

"No."

"For real? That's so sweet!"

"I said, **NO**."

"Then, how about dinner together?"

"No."

"Breakfast?"

"No."

"Lunch?"

"No."

"Out of town vacation?"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE, HIIRAGIZAWA!" **

This was followed by the sound of the dial tone as Yamazaki hastily hanged up. The lawyer chuckled uncontrollably with amusement swimming behind his spectacles. He shook his head and continued laughing, then eventually shielded his eyes with his hand. The malicious smile was wiped off his lips as he started whispering to himself.

"I'm really touched, Yamazaki, that you were actually worried," a bitter tone took over the man. "…and somewhat…slightly…," a wave of sorrow became evident in his persona. "…a bit…happy about it."

And for the first time, after so many years, **Hiiragizawa Eriol genuinely smiled**.

* * *

_**'You are my wife…now, and for as long as both of us shall live.'**_

Sakura had been staring at the reply she had received all afternoon. Sweaty hands grasped the small mobile phone as confusion and anxiety invaded every inch of her body. In essence and history between Agatha and Helroi Damaski-is, one would not see anything unusual with this reply. Of course they would be husband and wife; now and until they die since SkyLark was a lifetime investment. To let go would be stupid considering how successful it had proven to be, and the sturdiness seemed to be stubborn enough to last in years to come.

Then, why does her heart continue to beat so hard?

Her hand absent-mindedly clutched her chest. This was how things were. It was all there was to it.

_Right?_

These were all InterVEST terminologies.

_Right? _

Nothing more.

_Right?_

_**NO!**_ A voice within her shouted which made Sakura's mouth set in a grim line. A grim line that started to quiver as her cheeks started to turn different shades of red.

"Hooooeeee!" she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands.

"Why don't you just go there and ask him personally on what he meant?" Tomoyo spoke from behind while holding a tray of sweets. The sudden intrusion caused the emerald-eyed girl to jump on her feet, turning her back against her friend; embarrassed that she could no longer hide her blush. She fell silent as she stared down on the floor.

"Oh, Sakura," her best friend gazed at her with consoling eyes. She placed the sweets down and took one cold hand of the other lady.

"I'm not exactly sure on how to react either," Tomoyo said. "To see you having this kind of feelings towards a Li, I couldn't help but to feel scared for your safety."

Her amethyst eyes sought Sakura's emerald ones but the latter refused to look up. "But on the other hand, watching you show more honest reactions that I didn't even see when you were still with Yukito," the fair Daidouji smiled. "…makes me happy."

"More honest reactions?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You are glowing," Tomoyo replied. "Even when you're angry or annoyed with him, you are still glowing."

"Eeeeeh?" Sakura started to put out a pouting face. "I do not glow! How can anyone glow in those situations! I…I…," but she wasn't able to continue when she saw Tomoyo's expression.

_**silence**_

"Am I really like that?" Sakura quietly asked which received a nod from her loyal friend.

This time, she didn't contradict nor turn away childishly. Instead, she slowly sat down and placed her hands on her lap. Perhaps now was the time to confront the remnants of her denial stage. _Don't run, _she pleaded within and squeezed her eyes shut as she uttered a more truthful question.

"Then, is it okay to assume things beyond what it is supposed to be?" she whispered in full uncertainty.

"Sometimes," Tomoyo simply replied.

"Can I start assuming now?"

"I'm not the one that should give you an answer on that."

"Will he answer me?"

"You know him better. You'll know if he would."

"I'm not so sure," Sakura opened her eyes and gazed up towards her friend. "He has ways of evading these things. But…"

"But?"

"But recently…," she clutched her skirt. "He had been giving straightforward and bold words which often get me confused, "her eyes continued to waver. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Tomoyo merely looked at her; unable to find the right way to comfort the lady, but nevertheless, tried her best to help her dearest friend organize her feelings.

She sat down beside Sakura and with a serious face she spoke, "If you are to think beyond and assume. If you are to go with your instincts and those so-called _'bold' _words as support for any deductions…" Tomoyo leaned closer. "What will be your true question?"

Sakura seemed hesitant for a moment before she finally opened her mouth to reply, "**Is he…proposing…marriage in real life?**"

"Like what I said before, I do not approve," Tomoyo remarked honestly. "But, if this is how deep your involvement with him really is…enough to think of this kind of possibility..."

Sakura bent her head down with her cheeks getting flustered by the minute.

"Yes," she had finally said it out loud. "I've always pushed the thought away every time he seems to cross that line."

She hugged herself as words came flowing out of her lips one after another, "I don't understand him. One moment he is sweet, and then uncaring the next. But sometimes, it affects me more than it should," she confessed. "I've used everything in my power to dissolve any other meanings that his actions might imply. That he is a Li, that I have Yukito, that SkyLark is purely business, but…," her body shook. "…lately I'm having difficulty using these reasons. Exchanging words with Yukito had brought many realizations."

Her emerald eyes glistened as tears began to well-up, "I don't know what I am feeling any more. I'm scared but at the same time, excited and nervous." Then, she locked gaze with the raven-haired girl with such intense yet lost eyes, "Tomoyo, I know I should ask him right out to clear my mind but I'm not so sure how I am going to react if everything…if everything…" She stuttered as she reached out and grasped Tomoyo's arms. "…IF EVERYTHING TURNED OUT TO BE ALL REAL!"

"Sakura…" Her best friend could only look at her with gentle eyes.

She bent her head. Strands of auburn hair fell and hid her face as her resolve started breaking into pieces. "Real…" She murmured, "Everything felt so real. Or maybe that's not it. Perhaps it felt real **because I want it to be real**." Her grip tightened as she continued to pour her heart out. "Whenever I am with him, I feel alive and strong. Like we could go through anything in this world as long as we are together."

"Oh, Sakura…" Tomoyo touched her friend's head like a mother trying to soothe a child. With this, Sakura looked up with a flushed face and teary eyes.

"He can't keep doing this, Tomoyo!" She exclaimed. "He should be all nasty like how a Li is supposed to be…just like before," She let herself slide down. "Before there had been InterVEST."

Another wave of silence took over with Tomoyo's observant eyes intently studying the suddenly frightened girl in front of her. It was amazing how Li Syaoran could affect her friend. Sakura's shift from one emotion to another in such short span of time was enough to suggest how the lady had highly regarded the man and as to what place he had grown to be in the young Kinomoto's life. _This is it, _Tomoyo thought. _Her feelings__,__ she could no longer hide them__._ _Is it possible that Li Syaoran also feels the same? Consequences will flock the two of them if this was the case_. _Still… _She bit her lower lip before finally voicing out what she had feared the most.

"Sakura," Tomoyo started. "I don't want to see you like this." She held her friend's hand and squeezed it. "So, please...face him already."

"Face him?"

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded. "Settle this once and for all. If he is playing around or if he meant that everything is just a game and essential in business, then it is alright. Be angry if you have to. At least there's going to be a closure and you'll know where to stand. It is better than to be kept hanging and wondering about things that is not settled."

"I'm afraid," Sakura murmured weakly. "I'm afraid that it would turn out that it was only me thinking these things. Afraid that I am the only one placing a meaning on all of these."

"So what?" Tomoyo face was suddenly filled with determination.

"?" Emerald eyes blinked up at her.

"If it's only you then it's alright to get hurt," She remarked with a shrug. "Because if you get hurt then it means that it is real and isn't that what is important to you in the first place? To feel alive which you had found, ironically, in the make-belief world of online gaming. It is better to have plunged into the water and drown than to spend the rest of your life wondering how it would have been like to swim."

"Tomoyo…"

"Go," The raven-haired girl pushed. "There is still time. He should be in that new headquarters you guys had set up, right?" She gave a brilliant smile. "Go and look angry!" She chuckled. "Tell him, _Quit flirting with me and pay attention to work!_" Tomoyo winked as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Hoeeeeeeeee!" Sakura broke out of her dispirited demeanor and waved her arms about. "I can't say that! It would be embarrassing!"

"Then, tell him you love him instead," Her best friend teased which earned a horrified gasp from Sakura. "Hmmm?" Tomoyo raised her brow. "You are not going to contradict what I've said?" Her smile deepened. "Does this mean that Kinomoto Sakura is really in love with Li Syaoran?"

Sakura's face was beet red. "I didn't say that! I didn't say that! I…I…" She stuttered continuously, unable to produce any straight sentences after that.

This time Tomoyo decided not to tease any more. She reached out and hugged Sakura as support. "It's alright. Don't push yourself too hard. You don't have to say it to me. I understand. What's more important is to free yourself from uncertainties and assumptions. So, go." She released the girl and spoke softly, "I'm always here waiting until the time you are comfortable enough to tell me everything."

Sakura locked gaze with this understanding friend of hers before finally nodding with glistening eyes. "Thank you, Tomoyo." She gathered herself and stood up. With one last glance at the raven-haired lady, she scatted towards the door; determined with all her might to confront her so-called _'other half'_.

* * *

The sun was almost setting by the time Sakura arrived in Skylark's headquarters. Many employees bowed their head in recognition when they saw the Kinomoto princess as she stepped out of her car. Normally, she would have been terrified that everyone knew her identity, but ever since SkyLark HQ had been set up, she had eventually grown accustomed to the _'loyal'_ employees of Li Syaoran. Apparently, the people that she had seen in Cafe Alberta were only few of those that worked for him that do not belong in the pool of hired individuals of the Li Industry. Most did work for Li Yelan, but not all of them were under her command. Her only son has his own set of people who obeyed him first and foremost, even though some had also worked for the older Li before Syaoran was born.

The reason for this outmost loyalty?

It was the young Li's way of handling his subordinates which was actually the opposite on how the public had perceived him. If there was such a thing as modern day chivalry, then that would be what Li Syaoran and his employees had been sharing all this time. The exchange that Sakura witnessed in Cafe Alberta was only one of many honest and heartfelt interactions behind the curtain which the young Li had kept from society's eyes. Perhaps, it wasn't intentional but merely something branded stereotypically. Nevertheless, the important thing was that her identity as someone involved with their master was preserved delicately yet acknowledged with outmost respect.

"Please hold the elevator!" Sakura called out as she scurried inside the main building.

Two people let her in with another set of courteous nods. Both were formal but this was something not new to Sakura. Even though they had accepted her as someone who had been working with their young master, it was inevitable that there would still be aloofness in their treatment. She couldn't expect everyone to treat her with the same carefree attitude as how they were with Li Syaoran. That would be too much for her to ask.

Sakura said her thanks and locked her gaze at the electronic monitor of the elevator full of anxiety as she counted the floors they passed by. Their office was at the top-most floor of this five-story building. Only her, Li Syaoran and their lawyer, Hiiragizawa Eriol were staying in the said floor, hence, Sakura was alone once again by the time the elevator chimed fifth.

"Fifth," she murmured as she stepped out. She took a deep breath as she paced slowly towards the receiving area which was fortunately deserted as both Syaoran's and Eriol's secretaries would have left by now. Sometimes, she would catch the lawyer's secretary during late hours with tons of work piled by the man, after all, Hiiragizawa Eriol had become not only Li Syaoran's lawyer but the entire SkyLark's. She was amazed on how such a laid back person could actually handle all this work. She even asked the Li if they should get someone to help the man, but he quickly said no as he pointed out that only Hiiragizawa Eriol could handle their affairs, and that he was the only one they could trust. True enough, she couldn't contest this. So both of them settled with this man with no further discussion.

"I wonder if there's not much work today," she said out loud in front of the lawyer's secretary's desk.

"Actually, there are tons but I would rather take care of them myself given how legally delicate most are," Eriol's voice became evident from behind.

"Hoe!" Sakura slightly jumped. "I thought no one's here." She fidgeted as she turned to face the lawyer.

"Oh?" Eriol raised an inquiring brow.

Sakura realized how her response must have sounded weak and suspicious that she quickly tried to think of a better excuse since she didn't feel like blurting her true purpose to the manipulative lawyer. Heck, she didn't even know how to approach Li Syaoran.

"Um...I mean..." She started, "It's getting late...and…" Her shoulders gave her away as she tried her best to look calm. "Well, I thought everyone should have gone home by now." She met the older man's gaze with hopeful eyes but apparently, it was no use.

"Young lady," Eriol replied with a smirk. "For all this time that you've known Li Syaoran, since when did he go home early?" He adjusted his glasses after which he shot her a knowing glance. "He is the very epitome of the word 'workaholic'." He graciously smiled, "But, I find this type of situation most endearing that I would willingly pretend not to have caught something." He let his words hang and casually strode towards his secretary's desk to pick up a few notes left for him.

As the lawyer lifted one sheet of paper after another, Sakura continued to fidget while she tried to weigh things. Silence stalked them with Eriol purposely dragging his actions long and idling around his secretary's table. Though he didn't utter a word, it was extremely taunting on its own way that Sakura couldn't help blush by the minute as she thought of the things the lawyer might have been thinking by now, that in the end, it was her who had finally gave in.

"Um...A-no..," She started, but the older man merely shot her a side glance. She bent her head and squeezed the handle of her bag. "He is still here, right?"

Eriol gave a casual nod, "Of course."

"Oh...um..." She turned her head away. "Alone?"

The lawyer gave a mischievous side smile. "If you want him to be," he replied.

"Weh," Sakura murmured weakly.

Eriol shifted his hold of his folders and let them rest on top of his shoulder while he stood in a more laidback manner. "So, do **you want him **to be?" He stressed with gleaming eyes.

Sakura's face started to turn pink as she bent her head and nodded.

Upon seeing this, the lawyer started to chuckle. "With that kind of reaction," He started to say in between laughs. "I guess, you are not that clueless after all."

Sakura caught on to this and began to question. "By saying that...does it mean that there is really indeed something going on?"

Interest filled the man's eyes as he observed the lady behind his glinting spectacles. "What do you think **IS** going on, Sakura-san?"

She looked away and started to twist the handle of her bag. "I am kind of hoping I can get that answer from him directly."

Eriol gave a small smile. He turned his back on her and didn't speak for a moment. Then, he gathered more documents which seemed to be painstaking for Sakura by the minute. "Aaah..." He suddenly remarked. "Looks like I have another appointment. I need to do this at home." He referred to the folders in hand.

Sakura blinked up at him; surprised that he had shifted into a different angle. He gave her another meaningful look before striding past her towards his office at the opposite end of the hallway.

"A-no...?" She started to say, but didn't utter more when the lawyer raised his hand in a simple gesture.

"There's a package from InterVEST this morning," Eriol said instead. "It is a new set of headgear controllers. He would probably spend the entire night trying it out since there was some kind nifty feature not included in the previous version. He is like a boy with a new toy. Even I got completely ignored when I walked in." He pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. "So, yes...he is definitely alone and will remain to be since everyone knows there's nothing they can do when he is so focused with the new equipment."

"I…I see."

With one last smile, Eriol disappeared behind the doors of his own office. Sakura was left to her thoughts once more.

"A new headgear equipment..." She murmured absent-mindedly as she gazed towards the hallway leading to Li Syaoran and her office. She started to pace a few steps after which she inhaled deeply. 'It is now or never," She pushed herself inwardly and hurriedly strode in front of the big double doors where the great Li awaits.

* * *

A barely audible creak filled the vast room as a cautious Sakura slowly peered inside SkyLark's executive office. If slight tremors invaded her well-being, only she would know as she tried her best to keep calm and face the greatest challenge in her life with unfaltering determination.

_I can do this, _she breathe hard with one step forward towards the well lit room.

The scene before her was as much as she had expected. Despite the various gadgets and electronic devices installed in every corner of their office, it could be well-noted that the ambiance hardly depicted the modern era they were supposed to dwell in. Two large identical oak tables opposite each other marked the location of the two powerful leaders of this vast empire. The surroundings were full of old English air which gave a warm and pleasant feeling.

Sakura scanned the room for the familiar chestnut head. Her eyes were soon rewarded as she spotted the man seated on the sofa surrounded by opened boxes of what seemed like the packages sent by InterVEST. Recalling the lawyer's words earlier, this must be the new headgear upgrade. She tiptoed towards the Li, only to have found herself unable to proceed with all the various equipments scattered on the floor.

She sighed.

Trust the child as he got excited with all the new toys given to him. Not that she was any different in such a situation, but still…it was kind of scary on how much alike they were given certain situations.

Too much alike that interacting became normal somehow.

She slowly sat on the center table, uncertain on how exactly she would proceed. Add the fact that it seemed to be the only place she could sit on; she squeezed her feet in the limited space as she blanked out with a daze. Now that she was here, what would she do next? Sakura felt tired all of a sudden. Like all the adrenalin which took her there, had suddenly gone down.

"For how long are you going to space out like that?" A voice suddenly cut through the air.

Sakura became stiff on an instant. "Hoe!" She found herself face to face with the alleged Li who shot up an inquiring brow on her reaction, and at the same time, he eyed the way she sat on the table with amusement.

"I have nowhere to sit with all these clatter!" she quickly remarked defensively as she smoothed out the hems of her skirt.

Syaoran lightly shook his head while he took off the VR headgear. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust back to the real world and to the dimly lit room. How often it was that time flows by unnoticed when one was logged in InterVEST. He stretched a bit as he noted that it was already dark outside. Silence protruded as neither him nor the lady in front of him gave any initiative to speak. He placed the headgear down and leaned back on the couch. He pushed a few buttons on a gadget lying near him, and a few more lights turned on which made the room brighter. More actions followed from his end, but still, Sakura remained silent in front of him. She stared at him unblinkingly with her fists closed tightly on her lap.

"Are you planning on hitting me?" he finally said as he concluded that she might be just trying to find a good angle to clobber him. _Did she find out about Section 41 already? Eriol surely works fast. _He knew that he had done things recklessly, but heck; he was tired of contemplating and fighting guilt. If God had thrown them towards each other, there was no use resisting and running away. If they were meant to walk this path, then by all means they shall walk it. So many things had happened to turn back. Too many unseen forces had worked in their behalf. Was it fate? He doesn't know. But one thing he was sure of, it would be a total waste to ignore its efforts.

"Ummm…" Sakura pouted, "…that depends. Did you do anything to deserve one?"

For a moment, Syaoran was not sure on how to respond. Was she aware or was she not? Surely, if she had known about Section 41, she would have barged in hysterically and would not be sitting like this in front of him.

Unless, of course...if she didn't mind what he had done. But if that was the case, then would that mean that the feeling was mutual?

His heart began to beat faster.

That would surely be nice. All his life he was used to getting what he wanted regardless if the people around him also wanted it or not. What was important was that he was able to acquire it. Rarely was there a chance that they would feel the same as him. But he didn't care. Selfish as it sounded to be but he was a Li after all. A part of him was brought up that way.

So, what was the other part?

Oh, it was inside him somewhere; scolding him, _Confess. Tell her the truth. Now._

Still, his pride as Li took over.

"I'm not so sure," he replied. "Did I?" he tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Upon hearing this, the emerald-eyed girl narrowed her eyes. Her mouth began to set in a grim line and a frown formed between her brows. And as she abruptly stood up, her fists tightened.

"Li Syaoran!" Sakura raised her voice which was matched with a very intense glare. "I am tired of playing games with you!"

Syaoran almost choked. "Wha--?" he blinked many times at the sudden outburst. "You don't want to play InterVEST with my anymore? Isn't that a little too late now? Look around you…look at our accomplishments…" But Sakura cut him off.

"Stop playing with me!" she screamed on top of her lungs. Her voice started to quiver and in a much softer tone she continued, "Stop…toying with my emotions."

Syaoran looked at her in silence with an unreadable expression.

"Stop…" she covered her face with her trembling hands as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "…confusing me. "

Her voice became barely audible. "I'm so tired," she said. "My mind is tired. I don't know how to decipher you any longer."

Syaoran still didn't utter a word.

"Your remarks, your replies, sometimes they seem to have other meanings but then again they could only be mere misplaced interpretations and would not have any other value than its literal purpose," she started to speak faster and incoherently. Her hands left her flushed face as she threw random gestures about. "I don't know what to think any more! You can't just send messages like that! We are not in InterVEST. We are not role-playing! Don't use such words in real life!" She seemed to have reverted back to shouting.

"Forget about Yukito?" she began to refer to the SMS she had received from him. "And _**live **_happily with you? That I am your wife for as long as both of us shall live?" she shook her head. "Yukito is someone from real life. You are someone from the online world. You can't just place both together in one context! You just can't!"

"Why can't I?" Syaoran finally spoke.

"?" This placed a halt to her little monologue.

"Why can't I?" he repeated.

"Be-because…" she stammered.

Syaoran continued to look at her unblinkingly.

"Because," she refused to meet his eyes. "…it would sound like…" she fidgeted. "…you are proposing for real."

There, she had said it. It took a while to get there, but she had finally said it. She took a deep breath and waited for him to reply, which seemed to be taking long. She mustered all her courage to take a peek at the very silent man and was surprised to see him grinning. Her cheeks felt hot as embarrassment started to take over.

_Gaaaaah! Tomoyo, I know this is a very bad idea! _She thought to herself.

His grin became a very wide smile which made Sakura's heart sink in the bottom of the ocean. "I can't believe you are not taking me seriously!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Syaoran was still grinning sheepishly. "I didn't say anything."

Anger started to erupt within Sakura. "You jerk! You are laughing!"

"I'm not," he said but his shoulders where obviously trying to suppress a laugh.

Sakura pouted and stomped towards his seat. "Yes, you were!" She started to throw punches at him. "You are bad person!"

He shielded himself without really trying so her fists still went through, but he didn't mind. "**And you are**…ouch…**so**…ouch…**cute**."

She once again set her mouth in a grim line. "I hate you."

"What? I just said that you were cute. Shouldn't you be happy about it?" Syaoran pointed out and then added, "And besides you can't possibly hate me. Wouldn't earlier count as some sort of confession?"

Sakura gaped, "What confession?!"

"The one with the _'don't place yourself and Yukito in the same context because it confuses me' _speech."

"That is not a confession!"

"What is it, then?" He caught her wrists and hold on to it tightly. Hell, the girl has some hidden strength. He continued to grin sheepishly without even realizing it, which completely irritated Sakura even more.

"Li Xiao Lang!" Sakura shouted.

"Weh?" Syaoran blinked up at her. "You are now calling me by my birth name? Does that mean you want to be closer to me?" He teased. "Bad Kinomoto!"

"It means I am angry with you," she gritted her teeth. "Completely and thoroughly angry with you!" She attempted to free her hand to no avail. She had thought of kicking him and was about to do so when he suddenly stood up which caught her off guard. He suddenly scooped her up and carried her on his shoulder.

"Hoe! Put me down!"

"Cave women needs to be handled cave man-style," he laughed as he maneuvered outside the clutter of gadgets towards Sakura's oak desk. He dropped her, literally, on her seat without any finesse.

"Why you!" Sakura's emerald eyes glared at the Li. She was about to make a rebuttal when his hand shot out and ruffled her hair like she was some kind of dog.

"Why don't you behave like a good kid and play with your fish," Syaoran smiled at her sweetly.

"Fish? What fi--?" Then, she realized for the first time that there on top of her desk was a fish bowl with a goldfish, very much like the one in Arakkis, peering at her curiously. "Hoe!" He was very much against this fish and yet, "You did it again," she remarked as she touched the smooth crystal.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran straightened and glanced at his watch.

"You did it again," Sakura repeated which earned an inquiring brow from the man. "You are cold to me and then warm the next. You do opposite things at the same time. What do you expect me to think?"

"I don't want you to think," Syaoran answered with gentle eyes. "**I want you to feel**."

"?" Sakura looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Because I had already given up thinking," he concluded. Another glance on his watch, made him strode towards his own desk. "Sorry, but we have to continue this interesting talk some other time." He sorted out some papers and placed inside his laptop bag. "I have an appointment with Rockmountain Miners, so I need to leave for the airport in an hour."

"Rockmountain? The famous mining company abroad? I didn't know they are playing InterVEST."

"They just joined last week," Syaoran informed her.

"Strange. I didn't know about it," she frowned.

"Perhaps, you were too busy with your lover affairs," Syaoran grinned tauntingly once more which darkened Sakura's aura.

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'm going. Remember to feed your little fish." With that he dashed out of their office.

Sakura sighed and placed her head down on her desk while staring at the fish. "He escaped again." She ran her fingers on the bowl which the goldfish eagerly followed. Sakura smiled even though she was kind of feeling down. "You're such a nice fish." She sighed once more and buried her face on her crossed arms, but her head shot up again when the doubles doors suddenly opened and Syaoran strode back in.

"I forgot something," he somewhat declared.

"Oh," Then, she motioned her hand towards his desk. "Get it by all means, and leave."

Syaoran grinned with mischief started to flow beneath his eyes. "Alright, if you say so."

Sakura nodded uncaringly while giving her new pet fish undivided attention, when she felt his presence in front of her table. She looked up just in time for him to clutch the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his.

Sakura gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Getting my goodnight kiss," he remarked with the same sheepish grin on his face.

"Wha—?" But she wasn't able to finish what she was about to say at his mouth covered hers with such intensity and hunger that completely overwhelmed her. "Li—mmph…" She wasn't given the time to speak as another wave crushed her lips and invaded the inner caverns of her mouth. This time it was deep, as if longingly and desperately crying out that it made her weak and couldn't bring herself to push him away. It lasted for a few more moments until he finally pulled away. Both of them were breathing hard afterwards and were both seemed lost for a moment as they stared at each other.

"I…uh…," Syaoran stammered. "I need to go."

"Okay," Sakura replied meekly, still catching her breath.

"I have to…let go of you now."

"Okay."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"…"

"…"

"You're still not letting me go," Sakura murmured.

"I am trying to," Syaoran replied.

"…"

"…"

"Master Li, pardon my intrusions but you need to board your plane in less than an hour. You need to get ready," A voice spoke from the door which jolted the occupants of the room especially Syaoran who jumped back startled as he just realized what he was doing.

"Wei…," he cleared his throat. "Yes, Wei…we need to leave now." He loosened his tie a bit and walked fast towards the door and out to the hallway without any more word.

Wei, on the other hand, bowed at Sakura and closed the double doors behind him. Not a moment later, her legs gave way beneath her and it was a good thing that her seat caught her fall.

"Cupid's most lethal arrow…," She glanced at her goldfish which seemed to be listening intently to her. "…must have been really his arrow."

Maybe Nana was right all along. They had become victims of the arrow that shall make you crave for the very thing that was forbidden to you.

A forbidden fruit.

Juicier.

Tastier.

Sweeter.

Than anything in the world.

* * *

On a balcony, in a certain mansion, Grevor entered in full spirit. He made his way around the marble figurines towards the brandy that was waiting for him.

"Everything's set," he remarked as he sat down and reached for the glass.

"Good," Yukito answered as he stared off to the horizon.

"Who would have thought that there were those kinds of people over there?" the older man continued to say. "And here I had mistaken for SkyLark to have full jurisdiction on that area."

"SkyLark was only able to attain the business side of the airport. Security personnel were still outsourced as an independent entity," Yukito explained. "When SkyLark took over, it wasn't widely accept by those that were still loyal to the previous management. Of course, you can still add that the government is still a part-owner."

"So it wasn't all SkyLark's power," Grevor finished for him. "Either way, none of the loyalist would dare take on a Li. That's where we come in. All we need is for them to let us in and we shall do what they cannot do," he smirked haughtily and drank from his glass. "That is one nasty Trojan you planted there, oh Sir Viscount."

"In this age of computerization, like what I said Grevor," Yukito still carried a spaced out expression. "You have to think out of the box. Have to think out of the box."

"Well, we will see then. If that Trojan out of the box will work or not," the old man placed his brandy down and stretched his weary feet. "I heard Li Syaoran is scheduled to board his plane tonight. In an hour."

Yukito closed his eyes and smiled a smile that was somewhat pleasant but unreal. "That would be nice. Very nice indeed."

-

-

-

To be continued…

* * *

(Up Next: Chapter Thirty: "Against All Odds Part II")

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I should have delivered everything in one package (aka all updates for all my stories) but it seems to be taking a while so I opt to upload 'Inc' first due to very high demand. I've been receiving many PMs, pleading for me to update, so I decided not to hold this one back. I've been traveling a lot lately and sometimes I only had time to sleep. I'm not the type that can write in an hour's time, you see. It would normally take me a whole day to concentrate on where the plot should go. Haha. So many ends to tie and webs to sort out. I hate myself sometimes in thinking ahead which generally complicates things.

Anyway, this update will be sufficient for now (I hope). R and R Onegai Shimasu!

(_**Random Rant:**_ Why am I writing Shoujo, anyway. I like Shounen or Seinen. Or Supernatural, horror and suspense.

Majah's angel: There is nothing you can do about it, Majah. This was your first fic. First fics normally and are mostly romance.

Majah's devil: Don't worry, you can always kill someone off just to balance everything.

Majah's angel: No, that won't be good. Thou shall not kill!

Majah's devil: The original Romeo and Juliet ended with tragic deaths.

Majah's angel: This is not Romeo and Juliet.

Majah's devil: It is like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet.

Majah's angel: Sakura and Syaoran are a lot stronger than Romeo and Juliet. They won't waste their lives! Thou shall not commit suicide.

Majah's devil: Dying in the original Romeo and Juliet is the perfect ending for such a marveled classic story. It complemented the plot.

Majah's angel: Well it won't complement this one.

Majah's devil: But it will complement Majah's inspirations.

Majah's angel: No, it won't! No, it won't!

Majah's devil: Bleh! At least kill one off. Die, Romeo! Die!

This random rant has now been cut off for reasons that cannot be disclosed. XD)


	31. Against All Odds Part II

_**Incorporated**__**'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:****  
**Yes, I'm still alive and kicking. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  


* * *

**

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Everything's set," he remarked as he sat down and reached for the glass.

"Good," Yukito answered as he stared off to the horizon.

"Who would have thought that there were those kinds of people over there?" the older man continued to say. "And here I had mistaken for SkyLark to have full jurisdiction on that area."

"SkyLark was only able to attain the business side of the airport. Security personnel were still outsourced as an independent entity**," **Yukito explained. "When SkyLark took over, it wasn't widely accepted by those that were still loyal to the previous management. Of course, you can still add that the government is still a part-owner."

"So it wasn't all Skylark's power," Grevor finished for him. "Either way, none of the loyalist would dare take on a Li. That's where we come in. All we need is for them to let us in and we shall do what they cannot do," he smirked haughtily and drank from his glass. "That is one nasty Trojan you planted there, oh Sir Viscount."

"In this age of computerization, like what I said Grevor," Yukito still carried a spaced out expression. "You have to think out of the box. Have to think out of the box."

"Well, we will see then. If that Trojan out of the box will work or not," the old man placed his brandy down and stretched his weary feet. "I heard Li Syaoran is scheduled to board his plane tonight. In an hour."

Yukito closed his eyes and smiled a smile that was somewhat pleasant but unreal. "That would be nice. Very nice indeed."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Against All Odds Part II**

Night lights had awoken the dull city by the time Mei-Ling had realized that she had spent the entire drive in silence with Kinomoto Touya. As to how she was able to avoid circumstances as she dashed out the Li building, became only a marvel on her talent that hadn't been used for quite some time now. It had shocked a bit as the familiar taste of adrenalin came flowing back the moment she saw the familiar car waiting for her. After all these years, she thought she had already moved on and had forgotten about it, but the invasion of various emotions had toppled her composure.

Was it nostalgia? Or was it something more?

Whatever the reason, it had brought her to remain still and unmoving as she sat right next to the man that had once meant everything in her life.

Outside, people became a blur as their car made its way through traffic. The city seemed to be the busiest at this hour of the night. The streets nowadays were different compared to their time. It would be much easier to lose yourself in the crowd or to hide from everyone. It wouldn't be too hard to digest if their siblings had managed to conceal everything up to this degree. She and Touya had done it masterfully without any advance aid. What more if they were equipped with today's furtherance?

She allowed herself a glance towards the equally silent man beside her. His hand gripped the steering wheel hard; his brows furrowed in a deep frown. His eyes were on the road, but the glare it emanated greatly suggested that his attention was only half-administered to the honking vehicle in front of them. They had been going on circles for hours with neither of them speaking. Probably wondered if both of them had acted on impulse, not thinking of the possibility that meeting again…alone…might spark a flame that shouldn't be fanned any more. Or so at least, it was what she thought. Heaven forbid what was going on inside this man's mind. Kinomoto Touya was probably one of the very few people she couldn't read. Habits, yes. Plans and decisions, no. Must have been the main catalyst of her attraction towards him.

"Which side are you on?" Touya suddenly spoke.

The question caught her off guard for a minute. It reminded her that there were more important things to address at hand. She sighed inwardly, slightly ashamed that she was the only one which harbored thoughts of the past.

Mei-ling pulled herself together as she replied, "I don't really know anymore. "

Touya grunted.

"Well, it's the truth," she said. "I'm just being honest."

"But you are leaning more on their side, aren't you?" It sounded more of a statement than a question. He was probably referring to his own deduction over the phone earlier.

"So, what if I am?"

Opposite to his reaction a while back, Touya was silent. He didn't snap nor countered the outrageous implications of Mei-ling's decision. He continued driving in a calm manner even though he had been frowning all throughout. They drove through a few traffic lights more before he spoke again.

"I do not approve of your brother," he said.

"That is quite obvious," Mei-ling remarked.

"And what of my sister? What do you think of her?"

"I think," she closed her eyes. "She's a good match for Xiao-Lang."

Upon hearing this, Touya cringed. It was like he had been dreading to hear it but nevertheless, had anticipated that kind of response.

"Shouldn't you be…," he started to say, "…should have…" He looked unsure and seemed uncomfortable to continue that Mei-ling summoned all her courage to finish for him.

"Should have learned from the past?" she asked.

Touya only looked on the road in silence; knowing that it would somehow unearth things that had been considered taboo for so long.

"They are different from us, you know," Mei-ling continued to say.

"Different?" Touya suddenly countered. "They are exactly the same. Young. Reckless. Impulsive. Clueless of what lies ahead!"

Mei-ling set her lips on a grim line. "Young, yes. Reckless, could be. Impulsive, indeed. But clueless? I don't think they are." She looked at the man beside her. "Xiao-Lang isn't the type to ignore the result of his actions. He wouldn't plunge in if there's a big chance of losing. He carefully plans everything in each possible outcome. And so does your sister. Well at least…that's much information I had gathered about Agatha. Whether or not Agatha is the real self of your sister doesn't matter anymore. This is what she does online and she is at her best with Xiao-Lang. "

Touya tightened his grip on the steering wheel with all of himself rejecting the facts which his ex-wife had pointed out. The proud Kinomoto in him couldn't accept them. Yet, another part of him battled for the right to at least remind him of his own thinking in the same situation more than ten years ago. That part of him which he had desperately sealed and thrown away at the deepest depths of regrettable past.

So with sincere honesty, he remarked, "I don't want my sister to undergo the hardships I've experienced in the past." And without looking at her, he continued. "Don't you wish the same for your brother?"

"I wish for my brother to find happiness," Mei-Ling answered.

"Then, why let him face all of these when there is a much easier way?"

"Because happiness itself is hard to achieve," she replied. "So, it doesn't matter whether he faces enormous difficulties or not. For all we know, he could already be on the right track."

With this, she looked intently at him.

"Touya, are you happy?" she asked, directly.

The Kinomoto was silent and kept his eyes on the road. Outside, everything was like a blur as it seemed like they had been isolated from the world at that very moment. As much as Mei-ling would want to open the door and runaway, she tried her best to keep her poise and to hear the answer to the question she had hoped to ask since the day they decided to go on separate ways.

"Honestly…are you?" she asked once more.

The seconds seemed hours. The moment seemed decades. Yet, Touya didn't utter a word with his face unreadable except for the ever existing frown between his brows.

Mei-ling sighed, inwardly. Kinomoto Touya was truly the most stubborn man she had ever met. Insistence of his belief over the obvious would continue until someone would fold. A charming trait for her, actually; but under these circumstances it could prove to be very frustrating.

She sighed again.

This time, she didn't pursue any more and glanced outside the car. She let the unnerving silence go on. Weariness overcame her as she focused her attention to each person their car would pass by. Gradually, Mei-ling realized that she would never get her answer and regretted that she even dared to ask. She found herself frowning as well as she leaned back on her seat and did her best not to look at the man beside her. She became absorbed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Touya had parked the car. Very few people could be found around them. An empty basketball court, an old woman at a magazine stall and small grocery store around the curb with a couple or two arguing on what to buy.

Touya turned off the engine and calmly sat on his seat for a moment. He rubbed his chin every now and then but his eyes stared beyond the dark lit lot. The silence was unnerving as if an extreme judgment was about to be passed.

"I will do anything to protect my sister," Touya finally said.

"Sacrifice is something I would do for my brother's happiness," Mei-ling supplemented.

Touya became silent again as he leaned back on his seat. He rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers as weariness became evident in his gestures. He glanced at Mei-ling and for the first time that evening, he had looked at her intently. Mei-ling met his gaze squarely and raised a brow like a challenge to the perverse man.

"Fine," Touya muttered under his breath, which gained a questioning look from Mei-ling.

"We let them be," he remarked.

Mei-ling doesn't seem to be convinced. "Really?"

Instead of replying, Touya riveted back on looking at the empty lot. He reached out for the keys and restarted the car. Darkness prevented Mei-ling from having glimpse of the man's face. Once again, she felt lost on not being able to read his thoughts. She rubbed her temples and sighed as another wave of silence became evident between them. They drove back to the familiar streets from which they came. No words were shared as the car maneuvered the narrow streets towards the curb where Touya would normally drop her off during their 'rendezvous' days. Nostalgia filled her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. It was amazing how this man beside her could still remember each turn and passage in the maze-like streets hidden from the public's eyes despite the years that had flown by.

When at last they had reached their destination, Mei-ling opened her door and stepped out of the car quietly. She didn't look back, but was utterly glad that she was somehow able to convince the Kinomoto. There were still some uncertainties but for now, this will be good enough for her.

She closed the door and stood for a while to smoothen the creases of her skirt when the car's window suddenly rolled down, and Touya spoke.

"Happiness is an illusion that blinds us from reality," he said without looking.

Mei-ling blinked but kept silent.

"And I had long preferred reality amongst anything else," he finished.

The car's window started to roll up, but before it could finally close, Mei-ling decided to respond.

"Seems the choice between the two had always been debated," she said and the window stopped going up for a moment. "I am glad my brother is brave enough to turn happiness into his reality."

Still without looking, Touya finally closed the window. Mei-ling turned on her heels in silence as his car drove away. Her footsteps echoed throughout the cemented pathway as she went back to the Li building. Her heart felt heavy nevertheless she beamed proudly at what her brother had done to pursue what he had wanted the most in his life. She was glad that she was able to talk to Kinomoto Touya. It had helped sort her thoughts, intentionally or not. Now, she must remain strong willed; so when the time comes and the need should arise, she would be able to extend her hand and stand on the same ground…and be the sister she ought to be.  


* * *

"Everything's on schedule, Wei?" Syaoran asked as he briskly walked towards his private jet.

"Yes, Master Li," the old man answered. "It is a bit windy but not enough to put off the flight."

"Great," Syaoran muttered under his breath when he finally reached the plane and entered the cabin. He was immediately attended by the crew swiftly and efficiently with strictness equal to their passenger's. Clueless, that despite the collected demeanor of the feared Li, he was actually quite shaken up inside and was partly avoiding Wei's eyes.

_I hope it won't reach Nana's ears, _he secretly prayed as he buckled his seatbelt and adjusted his tie. He quickly glanced at the old man who stood near the cabin doors to give final instructions to the crew. _Damn that poker face, _he silently cursed. Then, as if reading his thoughts, Wei looked at him and gave him a smile beneath the white mustache that Syaoran knew then and there that he would never hear the end of it from his dear 'ol Nana.

"Is something the matter, Master Li?" Wei asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"I would be leaving now," the old man continued. "Will there be anything more you would want me to instruct in InterVEST?"

Without really thinking, Syaoran blurted out on reflex, "No, it's alright. _Sakura_ would be able to handle it." Then, he realized that he just dug a much deeper hole for himself. It must have reflected on his face that when he started to correct it, Wei only gave him a gentle smile.

"Umm…ahh…I mean…Kinomo—"

"Indeed, the beautiful Miss would be able to handle everything," Wei spoke elatedly while he slightly bowed his head. "I shall take my leave. Have a safe trip, Master Li."

Syaoran could only hide his face behind the menu given to him by the flight attendant.

In the midst of the exchange, a mindful eye observed the plane's façade outside. Darkness enveloped the sky as a cabin crew shut the door of the white jet. He was hidden behind the shadows as he took out his phone and spoke in hushed tone.

"The eagle's leaving…no one seems to suspect," he remarked.  


* * *

Sakura rolled here and there as she buried herself deep within her pillows. Heaven knew for how long she had been doing this ever since she arrived home last night. She had sat dumbfounded, stared at the empty office, perplexed and stricken with only the lone goldfish peering at her curiously. It had taken her some time to move from her seat and to eventually push herself to stand; wobbled a bit but nevertheless reached her destination. If the fish wasn't fed, it had eluded her since her mind was both occupied on what the Li just did while praying that the observant lawyer had already left the premises, unwilling to have any more encounters.

And now, hours had passed; it was even a new day, yet sleep had escaped her all throughout the night. Her mind wasn't functioning very well which made her body complain by throwing incoherent movements. The only thing consistent was the beat of her heart. It had been consistently thumping vigorously for hours which she could hardly call as stable.

Confusion filled her thoughts the previous day and the days before that. Yet somehow, something else intoxicated her mind now on whichever part was still working. This part that had also became idle the previous night for her unstoppable moment with Li Syaoran before his departure. She threw her covers and stared searchingly at the ceiling like what she had always done for numerous nights. Frowning, she kept still and tried to regain control of her incoherent body. Silently…timidly…explicitly…

…but to no avail.

"!!!!" Sakura skidded off her bed unto the carpeted floor together with the layers and layers of blankets which managed to wrap and twist around her body as she rolled here and there. She had managed to sit and to look up from her entangled sheets only to see her own flushed face reflected on the tinted glass table not far from her bed.

To all the generations and generations of sons and daughters born into the Kinomoto family…

All that had been influential to society and contributed throughout their flourishing history…

She has to be the one…

The one…

"The one that shall go down as the black sheep that fell for a Li," she remarked as she heaved a deep sigh.

There, she had finally admitted it. All this time of confusion and denial, she had finally given up and accepted it.

'_**I don't want you to think…I want you to feel.' **_Li Syaoran's words echoed inside her head.

She slowly turned on her side and let her body to skid down. Subtleness took over as her heart changed its beats to a more harmonious melody. She closed her eyes, inhaled and savored the abrupt stillness. She was overcome by the magnificence of having a peaceful mind even with all the secrets both she and Li Syaoran had kept from their families. That was it, wasn't it? It was that feeling of being right despite being supposedly wrong. So right that it was scary.

Sakura rested her head against her arm as a smile formed on her…now very calmed…face. She felt happy and secured. She was still clueless on how to tell her father and brother about it, or if she should even dare tell. But there was no hurry. They had survived like this for quite some time now. She doesn't see any reason for them not to continue this way. It might be a huge problem to face, though, if they ever decide to settle down for real…have kids…and…

Another _'hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' _escaped her lips as Sakura realized she was already jumping many steps ahead. They haven't even gone out formally yet. _For crying out loud!_

Amazing how a woman's mind could leap from acquaintanceship to friendship to lovers to matrimony on a split second. This was something she had read from a classic tale, and how true it had been. Like when she was younger and met someone she liked, she would start attaching his surname to her name just to see how it would sound like. Silly, but both her and Tomoyo were prone to it. And she bet all other girls also did it secretly before. Sakura gave a small laugh. To imagine herself settling down with someone, having his kids and sharing life's hardships with him, was something she didn't do when she was with Yukito.

_Poor Yukito, _she thought.

But it must have been one of the signs that he wasn't the one she would want to spend the rest of her life with. A point wherein one would be asking oneself to answer the _**'IT' **_question with someone which was often paired with unsure feelings due to the dream of lifetime happiness. The very same _**'IT' **_question that had started to play inside her mind right now; a huge _**'what-if' **_her tingly woman's heart had been craving to receive the answer.

Silently, her inner image of her standing beside Yukito on their supposedly wedding day began to replay inside her head with the groom being cut out of the scene and being replaced by Li Syaoran's image instead; Li Syaoran taking her hand, Li Syaoran kneeling with her before the altar, Li Syaoran kissing her…

"Hooooooooeeeeeeeeeee!"

Blushing Sakura stood up and rushed towards her mirror. She observed her façade intently as dreamy emerald eyes stared back at her. An expression she never saw with Yukito.

"Then, it must have been the right decision after all," Sakura said softly with a smile.

She stood there for a moment and then briskly shook her head to get out of the dreamy state, and started to focus. With a determined expression, she placed both hands against the mirror's cold surface and gave the person who stared back the much needed support.

"I will not let him escape next time," she strongly remarked. "Never again!"

She nodded, full of determination. "That bastard of a Li. He had the nerve of telling me that he had given up thinking but keep running away every time the matter is at hand."

She released the poor wall mirror and stomped towards the center of her room, her sheets still tangled around her feet. "Dreaming up huge things," Sakura muttered under her breath. "Stirring up confusing emotions…then cowardly scampering off with his tail between his legs. Must I always be the one to finish it all?!" Partly referring to their initial business agreement during the release of InterVEST's ultimate patch. "Hmph!" She placed her hands on her hips and screamed. "BE A MAN, LI XIAO LANG!"

She huffed and then suddenly clasped her mouth when she realized that people near her room might hear her. Her head glanced here and there until she broke into a giggle.

She would lose her title as a Kinomoto, banned from all premises and probably get excluded in any means possible, but despite all the turmoil that should happen to her, she would live to savor the pleasure of losing all that she had.

"I don't really care anymore," she said with her eyes twinkling with full honesty. "I don't really care."

It felt right then it must be right. **PERIOD**.

But, Sakura's moment of resolved peace was short-lived when her mobile phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!"

She blinked, "Tomoyo? What's wrong? You sound panicky."

"It's all over the news!" her best friend was almost shouting. "It's all over the news!!!"

"What's on the news?"

"You and Li Syaoran!"

"What?" Sakura thought she heard wrong. "Calm down, for heaven's sake."

"This is not a time to calm down!" Tomoyo's exasperated voice was dominating the line. "Sakura-chan, it has been exposed! Your ties with Li Syaoran has been exposed!"

For a moment, it didn't register to Sakura given her previous elated admittance, but Tomoyo's panic-stricken tone was quite overwhelming that it all finally sunk in.

"You've got to be kidding me," was the only thing she could say.  


* * *

SkyLark's headquarters was in chaos by the time Sakura arrived. It was not because of declining stocks nor had a business sector gone wrong. It was due to the internet news that broke out from a very reputable writer named 'Hal'. Just 'Hal'. She had read his previous write-ups and they were all credible. There were times that she had admired the person but was clueless about his…_or her_…personal information. She figured that she had more important things to attend to and never bothered to research using SkyLark internals. But now…why, oh why didn't she.

"Hiiragizawa-san," she approached the lawyer with the print-out of the internet news in her hand.

"Yes, yes. I am very much aware of it," Eriol spoke as he stood in front of a life-size LCD monitor inside the office she and Li Syaoran shared. He was frowning as he surfed from one website to another.

Apparently, after the controversial news was posted from Hal's site, major web portals like boogle, yeah-hoo, and TSN had caught up with the blind item. It was supposed to be a blind item. They shouldn't worry, right? But unfortunately, the clues were so obvious that it could only possibly refer to two people. Even the blurred and pixilated picture which accompanied the blind item, even though it was shot from afar, was recognizable if interpreted by someone with an imaginative mind.

'_**ENEMIES WITH BENEFITS' **_was the title of the article.

It mentioned the alleged online game, InterVEST, as the host to the most controversial and unexpected relationship that had blossomed behind everyone's back. As to what kind of relationship, it was still unclear. But was it truly _'unclear'_? Born to rival families who had been at each others' necks for centuries, rendezvous had been one of the essential acts these two people had done for the past year…or perhaps more than that. It stated that only heaven knows for how long these two people had been involved with each other given that their characters within the online game had been quite popular whose status had been in the level of the elites. The other with the prowess already known to all while the other had a timid image in their society yet still belonged to the prestigious rival clan…who would have thought the two had been conniving despite being loyal to each of the their families. Maybe the loyalty was only for show since behind it all, there was something more brewing up between these two people. To have created InterVEST's top corporation which had been dominating for the past year, was it all just pure business? Was the marriage inside the game only to comply the requirement of the new virtual city or was it a result of two hearts which couldn't be together in real life due to their families' situation with one another?

Many speculations were thrown, including was it only a tactic of both families to monopolize the industry by uniting the heirs underhandedly. After all, the ancestors of both clans had once been friends. Did the feud end without society's knowledge?

At that part, Sakura couldn't help but wonder. Hal had mentioned that both their families had once been friends. This was something even she wasn't sure was true. Though it somehow rang a bell, she wasn't sure if it was due a few rumors she had heard as a child within the inner Kinomotos, or was it a bedtime story told by her mother? Perhaps, even mentioned by her father that could very well been sent to oblivion since it was too impossible to begin with, given how hostile their families had been with one another.

"This person…Hal," she started to voice out. "…seems to know a lot." She frowned. "A traitor within SkyLark?"

"That is unlikely. Like what was said before, every person…or you may call them foot soldiers inside SkyLark are all loyal to Li Syaoran. They wouldn't dare do such a thing," Eriol answered in placid tone despite the frown etched on his forehead. He continued to press the buttons of the remote and the LCD monitor switched to the news in cable TV. So far, only one network had featured the blind item from the internet. _Not so bad, _he thought to himself. If only the lady could hear what has been going on inside his mind right now. Everything was at what it should be. Invested time on Yamazaki was worth it. His reputation as Hal was credited by every online portal that something like this was very hard to ignore. _But why do I get a feeling that something is not right? _The lawyer pondered within him.

"Then, how?" Sakura remarked, vexed as she drop on top of the sofa. "And where is George…I couldn't find George," she whimpered.

_The butler's gone? _Eriol narrowed his eyes but didn't glance at Sakura. _Is that it? Is my intuition telling me that the butler is up to something? _On the way the ghoul-like man had looked at him before, it gave him a feeling that the butler knew what he was doing all along with Reed. But the Kinomoto princess seemed clueless still, so if the butler knew, he had kept his mouth shut. But why?

But just then, they were interrupted by Wei entering the room. "I'm afraid what you should be asking, Miss Sakura, is as to where Master Syaoran is," he said. His old lines were full of worry.

"What do you mean, Mr. Wei?"

By this time, Eriol had turned towards Wei. That feeling inside him was starting to disturb him. The old man looked from the lady then to the lawyer. "Control tower at the airport had reported that Master Li's plane had changed its course."

"What?!" Eriol's tone started to change.

"GPS detected by their satellites had said so. They thought it could be a temporary precaution made by the pilot since they were flying over hazardous terrain in a risky weather. It could have lasted for thirty minutes at most, but it had been more than an hour since then. Analysis showed that the plane had changed its course completely, but not entirely out of the storm."

"Did they check if the GPS report is accurate?" Sakura's eyes started to waiver.

"It is very accurate, Miss Sakura."

Sakura looked from one man to another, dumbfounded. "This can't be happening, right?"

Eriol tried his best to show composure despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. His intuition was never wrong, but why did it have to happen at a time like this? "What about communications with the plane?"

The old man shook his head. "They couldn't contact the plane. We even tried using our personal devices, but to no avail."

Sakura stood up and started pacing about. "But the plane is still airborne, right?" She moved towards Wei and clasped his arms. "Please tell me it is still flying somewhere and in one piece," she said with somewhat pleading eyes.

To her relief, the old man nodded. "Yes, it is still in one piece."

"So aside from the facts that it had changed its course and communications are down, there are no other problems," Eriol said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Wei replied.

"We could assume that something was up and our dear Syaoran had thought something randomly and is currently planning something abominable," Eriol sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

But Sakura butted in, "This is Li Syaoran, he would call," she said in a small voice. "He never failed to do so since SkyLark's establishment…if something big is about to happen that is…"

"Could the plane been possibly been hijacked?" Urgency was now also in Wei's voice as he suggested the scenario which cause a sharp intake of breath from Sakura.

"The plane is full of security!" Eriol's voice boomed. It was obvious that he was starting to be concerned as well. He would have reacted calmly if not for his blasted intuition. He silently cursed his roots for giving him such reflexes. "Hijacking a Li's plane was something that hasn't been done for twenty years! No one dared to do it again with all the chained consequences the proprietors received. Who would dare to it right now?! And to the heir of the Li clan! Who would be powerful enough to do so?!"

There was silence for a minute before both men turned to look at Sakura.

"Hoe!" she exclaimed. "It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me! Everything's going smoothly between Li and me!"

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "Not you…but your family?"

"My father and brother wouldn't do such a thing! For all these years my family had always been the one on defense. The Lis are the ones that always concoct plans against us. You're all from the Li side, I'm sure both of you are aware of what I'm talking about. And this is not the time to deny it!"

Another silence before Eriol spoke once more, this time in a calmer tone.

"Alright…maybe we are jumping to conclusions to fast," he said. "The internet news broke out in a coincidence to Syaoran being unattainable. Our nerves could merely been playing on us." He would have been rejoicing inside for Yamazaki's success if not for that feeling that had been going inside him when Wei's broke the news which gave him a sense of urgency to contact Reed. _I must leave at once, but…_ He glanced at the lady.

She was frowning as well. Every part of her face was full of worry. It was stunning to see, actually; a Kinomoto starting to worry for a Li's safety. Old man Reed would have been so happy to witness it.

"We will keep trying to get hold of Master Li's plane," Wei remarked.

"Yes, keep doing that, Wei," he said. "For the meantime, there is another matter we need to address." He once again glanced at Sakura.

She merely responded with a nod.  


* * *

It was a very bright day from where Yukito observed and sat while absent-mindedly fondling on whatever was left of his so-called breakfast. It had been hours since it was served to him that some restaurant staffs were starting to get curious as well as some of the few customers that were dining. Nevertheless, the manager was able to thwart prying eyes by instructing that the tables near his must remain unoccupied. He sat in the farthest corner but with a pleasant view of the outside world. He stared beyond the fancily decorated windowpane and thought how everything was in contrast to where Li Syaoran's plane currently flew. He shiftily threw a quick glance at his laptop where the weather report was being broadcasted via a streaming video. It was a bonus, actually, but a streak of bad luck for the proud Li. If there was a bad forecast on the area going to Rock Mountain's county, Yukito didn't trouble to check beforehand. In short, it was not in the plan. He was too busy planting his wrath into Li Syaoran's plane; nevertheless, it was a very much welcomed unprecedented event.

His wrath…

Such a strong word to be used for someone like him who had a quiet and gentle demeanor. He couldn't help it. The Tavenzouh in him was taking over. Was it a freedom of character while playing InterVEST? For one's killer instinct to be so addictively inviting while playing a mere game should be a sin. It could alter whoever you were and stay on the temptation that you were thrown in.

Was it also the same for Kinomoto Sakura?

_My Sakura…_

He closed his eyes. Soon, it will all be over.

* * *

"Have you traced the problem?" Syaoran's voice was barely heard as SkyLark's private jet sliced through the angry storm. Thunder and lightning surrounded them which made some flight crew grab hold on to something as the plane swayed here and there. Heck, he found it so difficult to stand up as he tried his best to reach the cockpit.

"I think so, Master Li!" the co-pilot shouted as another turbulence hit them.

"What is it? What caused our course to change?" The plane suddenly dropped altitude.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" everyone screamed, but the pilot was able to pull it up again.

"Shit!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Why the hell are we slicing through this storm?!"

"The flight computers are detecting an anomaly in the system," the co-pilot started to explain since he was the only one capable at the moment with the captain fully occupied on keeping them airborne. "Mostly on the plane's navigation module. I'm not that certain yet, but I think the program has been altered."

"WHAT?" Syaoran stepped with great difficulty behind the man's seat to look at the LCDs in front of him. In this age of technology, the usual panels inside the cockpit were all converted to digital panels which in a way, wasn't that hard to understand even though he didn't study aviation. "How can it be altered? Didn't you guys check before taking off?"

"We did, Master Li!" the pilot suddenly spoke up. "We are absolutely sure that it was all clear. We even went through our procedures before departing on our last stop-over after refueling."

The plane swayed once again, rattled a bit, and then went back into trotting a straight path.

"Gah!" the pilot exclaimed with much frustration. "I can only control the altitude, but every time I steer us off, it goes back to this course!"

"Communications are still down, Sir." A cockpit crew reported from the back.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I've used this plane often enough to know that even in this kind of storm, we should be able to contact the control tower. This is not one of the most hi-tech planes out there for nothing!"

"Master Li," the co-pilot gazed at him intently. "This is kinda farfetched but, I think someone had infiltrated our system."

Syaoran's aura started to become deadly as his frown and glare deepened. Cabin crew on sight slightly cowered as the Li's temper rose.

"You better explain this properly to me," he said.

The co-pilot gulped and glanced towards the man beside him who, to his relief, picked up where he had left off.

"The entire system was running smoothly before we left the airport," the pilot replied. "I had Ron," referring to his co-pilot. "do some intensive test after the plane started changing its course since standard procedures could not detect anything. And every time the test reaches a certain point, the screen flickered and went back a couple of knots on percentage completion. Master Li, you are someone in the technology business, I'm sure you know the possible diagnosis of these symptoms."

"A Trojan…" Syaoran remarked.

The pilot nodded. "SkyLark's jet is surrounded by high security. The airport itself is one of SkyLark's assets," the pilot continued. "Master Li, I know you completely trust everyone in SkyLark. I, myself, had been your pilot for quite some time now and had witness this devotion. So please forgive me if I say this, but I think…" he gave the Li a side glance. "…we may have a traitor in our midst."

The entire cockpit became silent; all waiting for Syaoran's reaction.

"Damn it," he swore. "Get my laptop," he commanded a cabin crew. "Give me an access to the plane's system," he then, told the co-pilot.

"Yes, Sir!"

They all immediately sprung into action despite their unstable ride.

"What are you planning to do, Master Li?" the pilot asked between pushing some buttons of the navigation panel.

"If it's a blasted Trojan, then I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Syaoran muttered. "And if it's high-level one…it might do more damage than changing this plane's course. It could very well be trying to fully sync into the system." He took a deep breath before continuing. "If there's a traitor or not, it has to wait. As of now, our lives are in line."

On that instant, everyone understood. They must do all that they could to find the exploit, and clear it. Technology-wise, their boss was the most knowledgeable. All their hope now rested on him, and thus, the pressure was great. Syaoran must immediately get his hands on the so-called Trojan; otherwise they would all go down to smithereens.  


* * *

In the comfort of her vast room, Li Yelan was busy deciding what to wear for the evening function she would be attending later. She eyed each clothes with great scrutiny as two maids fetch one gown after another from the adjacent walk-in closet. The large bed was practically covered with accessories and paraphernalia that it was almost difficult to notice the fine fabric of the sheets which was complimented by the designs sewn on every pillow, all elegant yet very oriental.

"No, not this," she said with a whisk of her fan. "Get me the other one beside where you found this." She commanded the maid, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Yelan placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the clutter. "Do I need new clothes?" she remarked; her voice was modulated yet an air of strictness could be distinctly found even on such simple matters.

She sighed and picked up one gown after another. A usual morning for the head of the family of the Li, it would have been…that is. Even a pleasant one, indeed, as warm wind blew into the room from the opened terrace as part of the bright day outside. The television was set in low volume due to her habit to listen more to nature than the contraptions designed by man was practiced daily. It would have been perfect, even possibly hopeful for those who wanted fate to keep still even for a moment. Most especially to those that would pray that things would not become more complicated as it already was. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case.

Yelan was busy as she raised a gown in front of her. She walked here and there as she observed the hems of the gown and even paced near the terrace which was particularly just where her feet brought her as she was bemused with small details here and there.

Near the terrace's doors where the television comfortably sat.

'_**Another great day it was yesterday for the stock market that many expectations were set for this day,' **_the female newscaster said.

Apparently, the Li was tuned in to the news.

'_**As usual, Li Enterprise and Kinomoto Development Corp battled for top scores,' **_the newscaster continued.

"Here is the gown, Madam Li," the maid gave the long dress to Yelan.

'_**These two giants had always raced each other for decades and had always been on the top…'**_

"Yes, this will do," Yelan replied as she took the dress that was handed out by the maid.

'…_**but this time around, it would be unwise to ignore another phenomenon. In this age of technology, the eyes and ears that were always focused on the giants made by the two clans, seemed to have been slightly riveted on a growing corporation that had been taking over assets one after another for the past year.' **_There was a pause, and then the newscaster continued. _**'SkyLark, which started inside the controversial online game, InterVEST, had been the talk of the town. Although, critics didn't categorize the online corporation to be on the same league as the established businesses in the real world, they are now begging to differ. Apparently, since the integration of online and real life assets had been made possible by InterVEST's unique program…the said corporation had started to dominate many aspects of the game which were all linked to real life acquisitions.'**_

"Ugh, it's that online game again," Yelan remarked all of a sudden. The maids' facial expressions changed upon their mistress' comment. "Oh, don't look at me like that," the head of the Lis said. "I know they are talking about Xiao-Lang's corporation, but nothing still beats real practical business." Apparently, she was one of those who believed in old-fashioned and traditional ways of making money.

'_**Now, the industry had considered SkyLark to be one of the tigers clawing up to control the business world. Though many still gape in hopelessness despite the promising transitions, since one of the owners of SkyLark is Helroi Damaski-is a.k.a. Li Syaoran in real life. Was there really a transition? Business analysts say that it could merely be another show of power of the Li clan to adapt to the evolution of our society; a step ahead of the Kinomotos who still remained in the comfort zone of conventional business-making.'**_

"I did not instruct that boy!" Yelan exclaimed, the gown she held fluttered as she made her gestures. "Hmph." She was about to ignore any further comments made by people in the news; critics or business analysts the likes. She would have ignored them completely if not for the disturbing tidings that was mentioned after.

'_**But is it really true that the Kinomotos remained outside of the online world?' **_the newscaster remarked.

This made Yelan, and even her maids, turn their heads towards the television.

'_**A controversial blind item became the topic in the Internet this morning from an independent news reporter named Hal. Hal is one of the credible news writers online. Famous for revelations, this is yet to be the most controversial by far. Though specific names were not revealed in his latest article, clues given out made everyone jump to many conclusions and formulate rumors, which was had spread not only in the online world but in real life as well**__**,**__** that it became inevitable for the media not to catch. And what is the main rumor which had spread? The identity of Agatha…which was supposedly Helroi Damaski-is'—Li Syaoran's business partner, co-owner of SkyLark and SPOUSE in InterVEST.'**_

At this point, Yelan was practically in front of the television. Her two maids grasped each other behind her. She knew who Agatha was. The person was presented to him by Syaoran and his best friend, Eriol. But somehow, it didn't really sink in to her. Her nerves weren't really set right.

'_**That is correct, for all of you that is currently tuned on us but haven't seen the online article, the mysterious rogue which married the Li heir online is finally being unraveled piece by piece. Clues given out greatly suggested that the one behind the clever character of Agatha…was none other than the princess of the Li's rival family, Kinomoto Sakura.'**_

The maids behind Yelan gave out loud gasps.

'_**Yes, you heard that right. Kinomoto Sakura.' **_The newscaster repeated. _**'An outrageous deduction for most, but the evidence…although, ethically made not to be entirely clear…fits Kinomoto Sakura's profile. The source was someone whose articles are always true and factual. So the deductions produced cannot be ignored.'**_

"Get me Shinloh!"Yelan ordered one of the maids. "I need to see that blind item, and I need to see it NOW."

"Immediately, Madam Li!" the maid scampered off, partly scared and curious at the same time.

'_**If it's true that the Kinomoto Princess is indeed Agatha, wouldn't that mean that a Li and a Kinomoto are together on the most powerful corporation in InterVEST? Is this an underhand ploy of both families on a silent takeover? Was the feud something to divert everyone's attention as members of the head family of each clan connive for complete domination?'**_

The newscaster continued to report one theory after another. It was an extremely long list as special segments were added in the program with different analysts, critics, and even politicians voicing out their sentiments and predictions in the business world if the rumors would indeed be true. It lasted from one talk after another.

All that time, Yelan stood unmoving. Even with Shinloh's arrival with printed documents in hand and laptop on the other, the head of the Li family stared blankly at the television screen, unfathomably trying to digest the possibility of the newly uncovered development in their contentious society.  


* * *

"GOD, DAMN IT!" Syaoran swore for the nth time as the results flashing in his screen didn't promise an improvement in their situation.

Heaven knew how long he had managed to plug into the plane's system. He could just marvel at his pilot's skill to keep them airborne despite the difficulty in controlling the jet.

Or whatever was left that could be controlled.

Ron, the co-pilot was right. The program was indeed altered. And his beloved pilot was also right. **It was a Trojan. **Not an ordinary one, even. If he had guessed that it might have been a high-level one earlier, he should have hoped that he was right; because unfortunately, it was beyond high-level. It contained an extremely sophisticated algorithm that had managed to cloak itself during their flight. It was set up to activate on a specific span of time, but since it concentrated on staying hidden until the moment of activation, it would also take some time for it to completely spread in the plane's entire system. The change of course was the initial indication of control. Once it had established a common ground link to the plane, in this case, the navigation module, it would use it as a basis on how to take over the rest of the programs. It was an evolving type of Trojan which was probably why it wasn't detected by initial tests. It would have even passed as something benign.

_Well, not so benign right now… _Syaoran thought to himself.

It acts like cancer, spreading from each module one after another. And if his simulations were correct…

"Any luck, Master Li?" the pilot asked.

"I wish," Syaoran replied with much distraught.

The rest of cabin crew all peered at the cockpit door with eyes full of alarm and fear. The weather outside was unchanging and despite his confidence to SkyLark jet's sturdiness, failing flight controls compromised their situation greatly.

A red message alarmed in his screen. It was the result of an old scan program he had managed to keep despite years that had passed. He wasn't really planning on running it, but desperation made him run all the programs available inside his machine into the plane's system. It was the last one to have finished amongst all the tests. He needed to know the base algorithm of the Trojan to be able to counter it. All other scans failed to deliver this. All but one.

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the old scan program he had. Ironic that it gave him results even though the Trojan was supposedly something that had came out from the technology of today. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. So no matter how advance the language used to make a program, it would always have a machine-level code which was common to all systems. And the pattern of this code…the base algorithm was extremely familiar.

"Tavenzouh…" Syaoran whispered.

The old scan program was something he had when he was still friends with the Viscount of Maran. He would be lying if he said that he had played InterVEST fair and square. He had an allegiance with Tavenzouh with some _'work' _to be done which doesn't always comply with the rulebook. He planned on deleting everything he ever had in connection to the viscount after their identity revelation, but he had somehow managed to keep this.

A memorabilia?

Syaoran frowned as the past wound taunted him.

He had truly trusted Tavenzouh at that time. Fate really was condemnable. First with Tavenzouh, who turned out to be Tsukishiro Yukito. Next with Agatha, who turned out to be Kinomoto Sakura. Although the latter became a complete ally despite their real-life situation, he sometimes questioned why the former didn't do the same. He would have…given their friendship as Tavenzouh and Damaski-is…considered continued bond. He gave importance to Tavenzouh as much as he had given importance to Agatha. But the viscount's loyalty to the Kinomoto family got in the way.

Still, this was the first time, since their last interaction as friends that Tavenzouh sent him an exploit. Not in those years that Tsukishiro became hostile towards him. It was as if they never knew each other in InterVEST and he didn't even use his 'extra abilities' to sabotage Damaski-is in real life. Then, it dawned to him.

_**' Yukito knew about me being Agatha. He proposed and he wanted me to stop playing InterVEST. He made me choose!' **_Syaoran recalled the SMS sent to him by mistake.

Tsukishiro knew about him and Kinomoto Sakura.

_**'I chose SkyLark. I chose Li Syaoran...'**_

He felt so elated with the last part of the message that he had completely disregarded the implications of Tsukishiro awareness of their relationship.

_I stole his princess, _Syaoran cringed.

Eriol was right. He had become too lax. His guard was fully down.

"Sorry, I'm only human!" he said out loud which earned glances from people inside the cockpit.

"We're not really implying anything, Master Li…" a cabin crew meekly remarked.

Damn. He almost forgot about their current situation.

"Ah…no…no," he waved with his free hand while the other continued typing on the keyboard. "I was thinking of something else." This also gave him a moment to see everyone's expressions. Their faces were full of fear. Even trained personnel were entitled to be scared. Though, his pilot had kept his composure, it was evident in his eyes that he knew were everything might lead.

_I need to do something, _he thought. _But what?_

Even though he now knew the base algorithm of the Trojan and its creator, there was simply no time to make a fix. He once again looked at his simulation, and then to everyone inside the cockpit. He hated to scare them all, but there was no choice.

"Where are we flying over now, Tom?" he asked the pilot.

"Should be between the Islands of Norsh and Turke," the pilot answered.

Syaoran tried to look outside but the storm was too strong to make out anything visible. They were solely relying on the plane's GPS. "So the sea is beneath us?"

"Possibly," the pilot replied. "These islands are scattered. Most are small peninsulas. Some are too small to be identified in our maps."

"I'm not sure which is better…water landing, we might get eaten by the huge waves created by this weather…or if on land…" Syaoran stopped numerous gasps erupted.

"Master Li…are you saying…" a cabin crew started to inquire. Tom and Ron merely looked straight at the panels, since the two were greatly aware of the plane's condition.

"Please prepare for an emergency landing…," the pilot said.

"No, Tom…" Syaoran countered which slightly confused the pilot. "…we must leave this plane before the Trojan fully takes over. I doubt if you can make anything close to a landing with the controls failing. I'm sure you now have difficulty controlling even our altitude." Everyone looked at him to see if he was really serious.

"There is not enough time to create an antidote. Jump off, swim in the ocean...take the rafts…I don't care," he stated firmly. "Because once that Trojan reaches 100% activation…the entire system will shut-down. The plane will cease to function. It will drop like a rock in mid-air."

A series of '_Oh, my God's, 'What will happen to us', 'May the Lord have pity on us', 'We're going to die' _erupted from everyone. Fear, desperation and panic started to take over. Syaoran could only heave a deep sigh. So many lives had gotten affected because of him…because of his wish to be with a certain someone.

In that moment, family wasn't the one that flashed inside his mind. It was an image of an emerald-eyed girl pouting at him. His nerves were failing, his yearnings bursting out.

_I want to see Sakura again. _Were his thoughts as the pilot started commanding the crew.

Everyone became busy and formulated a way on how to reach the ocean alive. They had emergency measures but none included jumping off the plane in a hazardous weather and in an altitude that high. There was also a possibility that they might hit land.

Syaoran stood stoned for a moment with desperation creeping inside him. He barely felt it when a cabin crew placed a life jacket around his torso. Their survival rate was extremely low even if they managed to jump off the plane. His gaze fell on his laptop. The red alarm was blinking on the screen as he stared blankly at the old program which displayed the base algorithm of the Trojan.

_I can't die yet, _he told himself. _I need to go back to Sakura..._

…_and tell her that I love her._

At that exact moment, the lights flickered, the engine rumbled and the plane began shaking uncontrollably. Around him, everyone was screaming except for Tom and Ron who both were still trying their best to control the plane. But to Syaoran, it was as if everything was passing by him in slow motion.

Then, the LCD panels turned red.

_100%...?_

There were gasps. The engines on both wings just died.  


* * *

At SkyLark's headquarters, Sakura was in a heated discussion with Eriol and Wei. Even Tomoyo was there trying to calm her down. The news of the blind item had completely spread and they still couldn't contact Syaoran. It was chaotic even within them. Those who would most of the time take on anything with a sturdy composure were all at the tip of their nerves. It wasn't just Eriol who seemed to be having that certain feeling of something not right. Everyone actually were and having a difficult time containing it.

Especially Sakura…most specially Sakura.

For some reason, she felt like crying. It wasn't because of what her family would say, but it was something else. Something bad welling up inside her. Her eyes already felt watery and her face flustered. It was like tears would be rolling down her cheeks and she didn't even know why.

_Come back, _she pleaded inside. _Please come back, Syaoran. Come back this instant! _ Accompanied with a heavy feeling, Sakura thought she was going crazy.

These feelings fueled her discussion with Eriol and Wei on the steps they needed to take with distraught in their voices; and they would have continued doing so if they didn't suddenly heard something. A faint sound which miraculously reached them despite the commotion; a proof on how sensitive they had become due to troubled feelings.

'_**craaaaaack……cliiiiink….' **_as broken glass fell.

'_**clak…clak…clak…' **_was the sound made by the goldfish hanging on to dear life on Sakura's table.

The fishbowl given to her by Syaoran suddenly shattered.  


* * *

(Up Next: Chapter Thirty-One: "**Unbreakable Rules of Section 41**")  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dear Lord, please let me finish 'incorporated'. There are only 3 chapters left + an epilogue. Why is it so hard to end? The supposedly sequel in regards to Eriol's past, I've decided not to write it in fanfiction dot net. I would make it an experimental story for fictionpress.

I still have couple of day's vacation; I will continue to write the next chapter.

P.S. This is my link in fictionpress: http:// www. fictionpress .com/~cgmajah I'm not uploading anything there yet. Inc is still not finished.

Add me in Facebook : cgmajah


	32. The Unbreakable Rules of Section 41

_**Incorporated**__**'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

Brace yourselves.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

For some reason, she felt like crying. It wasn't because of what her family would say, but it was something else. Something bad welling up inside her. Her eyes already felt watery and her face flustered. It was like tears would be rolling down her cheeks and she didn't even know why.

_Come back, _she pleaded inside. _Please come back, Syaoran. Come back this instant! _Accompanied with a heavy feeling, Sakura thought she was going crazy.

These feelings fueled her discussion with Eriol and Wei on the steps they needed to take with distraught in their voices; and they would have continued doing so if they didn't suddenly heard something. A faint sound which miraculously reached them despite the commotion; a proof on how sensitive they had become due to troubled feelings.

'_**craaaaaack…cliiiiink….' **_as shattered glass fell.

'_**clak…clak…clak…' **_was the sound made by the goldfish hanging on to dear life on Sakura's table.

The fishbowl given to her by Syaoran suddenly broke.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Unbreakable Rules of Section 41**

Distinct sound of heels could be heard as footsteps rung throughout the vast glossy floor of one the halls at the airport's main building. Hems of a tightly fitted blue dress even swayed against the brisk walking done by its wearer who was obviously agitated as her actions depicted a great sense of urgency. Behind her, a group of people followed in the same demeanor. It could be noted that most of them had graying hair except one, a lady who carefully knotted her dark strands. Once in a while, her young eyes would roam from the woman's back who was walking in front of them, and to the elders around her.

The controversial news had reached the Li family with great impact that the entire council of elders were brought to their feet. It was revolting and incomprehensible that Li Yelan herself felt nauseous the moment she had seen the actual article which made its way to the public. Commotion sprang inside the Li mansion; all sought her for validation.

What had her dear Li Xiao Lang done this time? Was it true? Did he really deal with a Kinomoto?

Was he really married to Kinomoto Sakura online?

There was no plan from the Li family to dominate the online world. There was no conniving scheme at all. That, Li Yelan could assure. As the current head, she had ordered none of this. At least from their side, she could assure the public that the Lis didn't try to deceive the business world with this underhand tactic of the two families deciding to end the feud to monopolize the industry.

But her son was greatly involved. Li Xiao Lang…one of the alleged owners of SkyLark. It couldn't be denied.

For a short while, she had entertained the thought that everything was another plan of his son against the Kinomotos. But wouldn't it be something for her to know as well? Every single act of hostility towards the rival family would boost favor of the elders and herself. So, there was no reason for her son to keep this from them.

Unless...he wasn't really scheming against the Kinomoto princess right from the very start.

Something so huge, something too extravagant that the possible reason of the union online would be unfathomable for a Li.

Yet, all this time she had a feeling that her son was keeping something from them. How could she let the 'Agatha' incident slide? Why did she ignore that little doubt she had when her son presented the male teenager before her? To think that she even suggested for him to find Agatha, woo her and marry her for real!

Which lead to another possibility of...

A lump formed inside her throat.

Her son couldn't possibly be entertaining the thought of…

Yelan could not describe what she had felt when the so-called possibility came across her mind. All these years of spite, all these years of hatred against the other family had escalated to the point that a three hundred sixty degrees turn was greatly inconceivable.

That was why she had to hear the answer straight from her son's mouth.

But that very son was the reason she and her family were striding across the hall of the busy airport which gained curious glances from passengers and staffs alike.

Earlier, Yelan had tried to contact her son in every means she could but to no avail. This lead her to call the close friend and known lawyer instead which bore another worrisome news. Everyone failed to reach her son that morning. Communications had gone down for quite some time. SkyLark, itself, was in panic.

Li Xiao Lang's plane had disappeared from the radar. Global positioning systems could no longer detect the location of the aircraft.

And worse…

The plane might have crashed.

Thus,

her son…

…

…could be dead.

The woman fought back the tears which threatened to escape her eyes. It was a great feat to remain as the unwavering head of the Li family. She must stay on focus and not jump to conclusions until everything was confirmed, might it be the blind item or the cause of the disappearance…either way, she must confront the people involved in SkyLark.

"Yelan-sama, this way please," a male security officer broke her trail of thought as they were shown into a door which led to connections of pathways that were narrower and comfortingly hidden from the publics' unnerving eyes.

Behind her, no one dared to speak. Their face bore a mix of anxiousness, worry and anger yet too shocked with was currently happening. Might it be a mere rumor, a misunderstanding or presumptuous conclusions, it was yet by far the greatest blow to the family; most especially when there could be a possible death of the heir. Due to this, everyone was silent just like the corridors that they had been passing through. All consumed with their inner deductions and hypothesis.

Eventually, the silence didn't last. Though, the fast striding party didn't open their mouths, another door was opened before them and at last they could see bright light from a large hall which seemed to had been deserted by passengers. Only airport staff, security personnel and some other uniformed group were present in the area. Yelan guessed that the latter might be people from Skylark and she wasn't wrong when she caught sight of a familiar old man who bowed graciously upon seeing her.

"Wei...," the name barely came out of Yelan's lips. Wei, in return, could only look at her with sad eyes which increased the alarm she had been feeling all this time.

She was about to dart straight to her ex-employee when a perturbing sound became evident as she stepped inside the vast hall. This very same sound seemed to have caught the elders' attention long before she had. She found them unmoving with round eyes as they gaze fell at the opposite end.

There…beyond the glass doors which divided the expanse, Yelan once again saw familiar faces. There was quite a commotion and a small crowd of airport officials had built up around them. A navy-haired man with glasses in a distinguishable black suit, a raven-haired girl in a stylish wardrobe, and most of all…

An auburn-haired girl sprawled on the floor with her tears overflowing on her pretty face as she grasped a uniformed airport official, who knelt before her.

"YOU'RE ALL LYING!" she said on top of her lungs despite being run over by tears. "It's all a lie!" she continued to cry.

"Miss Kinomoto," the official said in a condoling tone. "I'm afraid it's the truth."

"THEN, YOU ALL MADE A MISTAKE!" Sakura snapped. Her grip tightened around the man's arm. "It couldn't possibly be true!" Her eyes were red as more tears streamed down her cheeks and unto her chin. "Don't you know who you are talking about? That man is powerful! He is feared and never brought down! HE IS INVINCIBLE!"

"Sakura-chan…," Tomoyo bent down and placed her supportive hands on Sakura's shoulders. Tears were also lingering around her eyes as she saw her best friend in agony.

"He is invincible…," Sakura repeated but this time, she let go of the man and started to whimper and hugged herself with her body quivering, unable to contain the emotions which were exploding within. "He had moved mountains. Built bridges on raging waters. Made impossibilities, possible!" Then, like a child she shook her head in great refusal. "He can't be gone," she swallowed hard. "Can't be gone…"

Yelan at this moment, started to walk slowly towards the weeping girl. Anyone barely noticed that she had entered the scene as all eyes were set on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said meekly as she hugged her friend's shaking body.

"A mere storm can't bring him down!" Sakura continued despite her vision getting impaired with all the tears which had been coming out of her eyes. "He would slice through it…do whatever it takes…and then come back!"

She closed her eyes and leaned against Tomoyo. Her hands were cold as it trembled against her friend's supportive arm. "He'll come back." She seemed to cry endlessly. "He'll come back to me."

Sakura open her eyes once more. This time, they were pleading as they gazed at the airport official.

"Give him back," she said, her voice was starting to get hoarse from all that crying. "Give him back," she kept repeating. "GIVE SYAORAN BACK!" she screamed as another wave of tears surfaced.

"Miss Kinomoto…"

"Li Xiao-Lang, don't you dare," Sakura cried pitifully. "leave me…"

Yelan wanted to ask someone or command someone for the matter to tell her what was truly going on, but she couldn't. The answers, it seemed, were right in front of her. She wanted to shout, to scream, to accuse…but her body refused to move anymore.

Shocked at the impact of what she was hearing. Shocked at the loss that she might be facing. Shocked that everything happened so fast before her very eyes.

Shocked, that Kinomoto Sakura was crying her heart out for her son.

* * *

The computer screen had long been idle as its user kept staring blankly at the same display for the past couple of hours. Was there any sound in the room? It had gone unnoticed; unimportant to the once gentle person known to everyone.

Yukito returned home that morning in solitude. The blind item release had spread from the internet to the real world that it has become difficult for someone greatly involved with the Kinomotos to be seen in public. But ironically, this wasn't the reason why he had found himself rooted on his chair right now, unmoving and almost lifeless. It was evident that his eyes were pinned at the same corner of the screen wherein a small counter in red had long shown three sets of zeroes on its digital display…no longer counted backwards…no longer drove him mad for waiting…no longer told how much time was left.

Had ceased to function since it had been 'times up' for Li Syaoran for quite some time now.

He should be happy. He should be rejoicing his heart out because he had finally won. He had successfully taken down the high and mighty Li.

But his heart felt nothing of the sorts.

Once his counter of the Trojan's final hour had ended, reality struck him with a sudden impact that he had never anticipated. The deed which he had wished he could do despite the contrast to his real life personality, once finally done, had earned much self-reproach that he couldn't actuate his body from the very same spot he had been during the last moments of the doom he had unleashed inside Li Syaoran's plane. The severity of the so-called deed was so great that disbelief and denial overwhelmed him before any truths of reality could.

Yukito's person had resorted on asking same question over and over again for the past hour.

'_**Is he dead**_**?**'

Was the feared Li Syaoran truly gone?

Did he…

…kill his old friend?

During such cases he should be thinking about how this man had taken away and corrupted his princess, but for some reason that trail of thought had been pushed aside and was wryly not given some importance. His heart bore a larger toll on the buried and forgotten friendship he had once shared with the powerful Li. It never occurred to him that he had gained attachments that were deep enough to put him in such a state.

Until now...when the trigger had been pulled and the bullet might have produced quite a lethal wound.

Yukito continued to stare at his monitor unblinkingly. Even as Cedric Tavenzouh, he had never won against Helroi Damaski-is. Was there a part of him hoping that it would also be the same this time? Was he hoping that he would somehow fail despite the pain that this man had inflicted on him? Did he push that button confident that the invincible powerhouse of InterVEST will find a way to survive it somehow?

Did he use it as a 'reason' to let his Tavenzouh character cross over to real life like how Damaski-is had done…?

…like what Agatha did.

_Who am I truly?_ He had asked himself so many times. _Which is the real me?_

He had always thought he could do 'this' and 'that' easily if the need occurs and even wished at some point that the so-called need would truly be existent then he would do it without any hesitation. But now that he had finally done it, remorse followed. He shouldn't have this kind of feeling. He was Cedric Tavenzouh, the equally domineering Viscount of Maran. This person was truly him…wasn't he?

But his heart was grieving. He couldn't deny it. The reality of his deed was like a splash of ice cold water.

As waves after waves of conflicting thoughts ran inside his head, the silence of his room was cut short by the ringing of the phone. Yukito didn't bother to pick it up and continued on his stricken state. He would have ignored the disturbance completely, if not for the message the caller had left once his answering machine took over.

"Tavenzouh, my boy, I know you're there. You always do this to me, but anyhow that blasted Li's plane had completely disappeared in the tracker you gave me!" Excitement in Grevor's voice was extremely evident. "We had finally done it! He's gone! That proud Li Syaoran is finally gone! Serves him right!" The older man laughed heartily on the line. "This is great! I know you can do it. Now, I see that you can be scary if you're angry. Ha! Ha! Marvelous! I wonder how the public is going to react once they find out. Oh, but we shouldn't be waiting long to know."

This statement made Yukito narrow his eyes. He couldn't possibly be thinking of…

"I leaked it out to the press." Grevor said, proudly. "And with that blind item all over the news, it would create more rumors and theories." Then, his tone suddenly changed with a tinge of sympathy. "You knew it, didn't you? About Agatha and Kinomoto Sakura? That's why you said Agatha wouldn't help us with Section 41. I am deeply sorry, but I see why you are so angry." His voice became lively again. "But you had extracted quite a juicy revenge! Serves him right, really," he repeated. "Well now, we should be celebrating. I know you don't quite see me as an ally but I'm always here. I would always be at your side if you need me." There was another rejoicing laugh before the line was cut.

Yukito had finally moved out of his seat but only managed to stand and stare at the phone, torn on the next course of action he should take.

* * *

There was an enormous tension in the room as everyone sat with disquieting expressions on their faces. They were all seated at a long oval table, ivory in color and very impersonal. It almost matched the suffocating air of rigidity as every tinge of unnecessary movement registered to each individual with great sensitivity that could be compared to hounds ready to attack. Might they have hidden their fangs with tremendous difficulty in order to comply with etiquette, their being gave away many untold hatred, confusion and possible bereavement.

It had only been a few minutes since the time everyone were gathered and guided to another room, but it seemed like hours as each step was executed to take them out of the hall and unto the other. The commotion dissipated when all the crying stopped as the lady was calmly soothed by her best friend. The very same lady who was now seated on the right side of the oval table as viewed from the single entrance of the room. Though obviously still at the tip of her nerves, she strived to remain quiet yet her emerald-eyes betrayed her true emotions as she stared at a non-existent speckle on the table over and over again. Her best friend continued to wipe this fair lady's face with a handkerchief as tears escaped ever now and then. At the opposite side, eyes darted at the fascinating site the Kinomoto Princess had been displaying and unto the elegant woman seated with them, waiting for the latter's reaction to the entire unprecedented episode.

But the woman kept silent and unmoving. Her vigilant eyes no longer beckoned the crying young lady but instead bore unto the man in front of her. She didn't utter a word yet the look she gave spoke the world to the other. The intensity of an anger that would normally be felt in such situations was miraculously not present nor was malice. It was an honorable stare with an honest question which was being received at that moment by Kinomoto Fujitaka from Li Yelan.

He met her eyes squarely and sincerely, for the first time stripped from any falsehood both of them had been used to. From thereon, he finally spoke to her.

"It is exactly what you see," Fujitaka simply said.

This earned surprised glances from the Kinomoto side of the table. Tomoyo blinked many times. Touya shot a confused look. Even Eriol seemed taken aback. Only Sakura seemed undaunted as she kept staring at the same spot on the table, lost and stricken.

"What exactly do I see?" Yelan's modulated yet commanding voice resounded in the air. The elders of the Li family and Mei-Ling watched with great anxiety as to where the conversation might be heading. Not far from them, airport officials shifted from one foot to another as the growing tension in the room rose to another degree.

"You see how much your son means to my daughter," Fujitaka replied and continued, "…enough to go behind my back just to be him."

This earned gasps from Tomoyo and Mei-Ling. Eriol and Touya looked dumbfounded that Fujitaka knew this much but didn't utter a word all this time. The elders scowled incredulously at the notion but chose to remain silent, not wanting to disrupt their leader.

"Went behind your back?" Yelan started to waver. "Do you expect me to believe this, Fujitaka?"

He looked at her with gentle eyes. "I don't," he honestly answered. "But it couldn't be denied that it did happen. Fate must have toyed with them as it is toying with us now."

To this, Yelan's eyes started to glisten with tears which finally threatened to fall. She leaned at the side of her chair as one hand found its way to her face like a momentary shield to the erupting emotions she had kept inside all this time. Her body shook as she bit her lip to remain sturdy.

"An unconceivable report has been made of a Li. A very important Li," Yelan remarked with much suppressed distress. "And it suddenly happened with a Kinomoto in the midst. " Eye on eye, Yelan faced Fujitaka.

"They say that my son is dead," Yelan continued. "What do you expect me to think?" She slammed a hand on the table's surface with such force and intensity that it shook everyone on their seat except for Sakura who remained staring blankly.

Fujitaka glanced at his daughter, and then closed his eyes. What would he feel if it was the other way around? If it was his Sakura gone and the Li boy with them?

"You are a mother," Fujitaka started to say. "I understand how you feel as I am this daughter's father. I am happy whenever she is happy. I am sad whenever she is sad. I am hurt whenever she is hurt. To these feelings I know all are true. Without malice, without collusion, without a single thread of loathe."

A wave of silence took over. Yelan's eyes bore unto Fujitaka which the man faced squarely and unblinkingly. The hand on the table closed into a grip as her eyes fell slowly at the tear-streaked auburn-haired girl at the Kinomoto's side.

"This is absurd!" Someone finally shouted. It was one of the elders with them. The old man stood up and pointed an accusing finger towards Sakura. "This fox seduced our Xiao Lang, manipulated him and killed him!" Once said, it broke whatever restraint remained amongst the Lis. A huge commotion broke as one accusation was thrown one after another. Even a couple of airport officials had gone over and held back some Lis that were about to prowl over to the damsel.

"Don't you dare talk like that about my sister!" Touya shouted in the midst of the chaos as he stood up, ready to defend his family.

Tomoyo was hugging Sakura protectively, using her own body to shield her best friend. Even Eriol was up on his feet as he tried to block some furious elders that despite their age, had managed to pass through the restraining airport officials, blinded with anger. Mei-Ling, too, was desperately trying to pull her family back to their seat. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the robe of the nearest elder to her. She had started to cry at the hopelessness of the matter and huge loss they were facing. She would glance at her mother every now and then, awaiting an order but it never came as Mei-Ling found Yelan back on looking at Fujitaka. The two head of the families locked eyes with neither one refusing to withdraw. It was as if they were in another world, communicating silently in their own language.

The chaos continued and would seemed to be doomed to last for a very long time if not for the sudden interruption which happened.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A voice rang in the air, almost a shrill, which caused for the commotion to cease temporarily.

All heads turned towards its origin and found a long-haired woman standing at the door surrounded by a new group of uniformed men. The corporate attire she wore suggests that she was someone of high authority despite the sheer carefree attitude which loomed around her persona. No one seemed to recognize her and regarded her with indifference except for Eriol whose brows shot up the moment she entered the room without even asking for permission.

An airport official, not wanting to add more tension, spoke up and did the necessary introductions.

"Our apologies for interrupting," he began to say as he bowed respectfully. "I would like to introduce Ms. Akizuki Nakuru, InterVEST Corporation's Head of Marketing and Public Affairs."

At the mention of 'InterVEST', the chaos earlier was subdued for a moment and undivided attention was bestowed upon the newcomer. Some eyed her with suspicion, some looked at her with great curiosity but what was worthy of notice was Sakura who, for the first time since the incident outside, had managed to look up. If it was due to reflex upon hearing the word, 'InterVEST', it was a slight relief for her loved ones that she had finally shown a reaction other than crying or spacing out. Eriol, on the other hand, appeared to be bothered. For such a behavior to surface for someone like him, it could be deduced that he wasn't expecting such intrusion so suddenly. Nakuru's eyes brushed towards his direction for a split second with a hidden smirk which the lawyer immediately caught; but of course, for the rest of the occupants of the room it had gone unnoticed with the cunning woman's swift and calculated move.

"I am here for Agatha," Nakuru began to say. "A.K.A…Kinomoto Sakura."

There was a buzz amongst the occupants. Nakuru raised a hand as a request for silence and continued, "But since everyone seems to be here, I wouldn't mind sharing what I have to say to all of you."

Eriol flinched much to Nakuru's joy.

"As you all know I am someone from InterVEST's marketing and public affairs," she said. "Given the situation we have now with Helroi Damaski-is a.k.a. Li Syaoran, there should have been someone of higher position than me to come on behalf of InterVEST," she paused and eyed Eriol briefly. It was meaningful, considering the term 'of higher position' which would normally be him.

Then, she continued, "But since the need is immediate and that all this commotion seemed to have taken a toll on InterVEST's public image, I was asked by upper management to come here immediately."

"InterVEST's public image?" Sakura finally spoke in a small voice but nevertheless audible.

Nakuru placed a hand on her hips and stood in a matter-of-factly way. "Well given the slightly controversial rumors, theories and wild guesses of people with the powerhouses behind SkyLark…," she let her words linger and gestured a 'you-know-what-I-mean' shrug.

"Oh," was the only thing Sakura could say as she bent down her head to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't all there was to it."

Nakuru straightened up and walked near the table. Her eyes roamed at each individual before sighing and directed her words towards the airport official instead. "Can that TV be turned on?" she asked referring to the flat screen television mounted high on the wall.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Please do so," she requested.

All eyes were on the screen the moment the plump airport staff turned it on, and almost immediately the news broadcasted earned horrified gasps amongst the occupants of the room. They switched channels only to be greeted by the same horrid headline - **'The powerful Li Syaoran, heir to Li Industries, presumed dead.'**

That moment on the room was filled with a buzz of sharp remarks. Each jumped to different accusations but with only one conclusion from the side of the Lis. It was the Kinomotos' doing as their rage blinded them. The chaos that was temporarily halted became full-blown once more. This irritated the newcomer with her face clearly reflecting it.

"It is not InterVEST's business to meddle with each of your family affairs," Nakuru started with great stern. "But unfortunately, it became the stage of two of your prominent members who both had played their parts incredibly well."

She then, gave Sakura a short but indicative glance which the girl avoided and opted to bend her head to hide her eyes from the woman.

Nakuru continued, "Bad media had been brought upon InterVEST. The game is now being viewed as a tool for conspiracy and regime...even possibly...," she paused intentionally. "...**murder**."

Another buzz erupted. If looks could kill, Nakuru might have been dead by now on how Eriol had been glaring at her. Seemed the woman's appearance was neither in his plans nor everything that was happening right now. It was a very rare thing for the right hand man of Clow Reed to be clueless of such an important task.

_Did that old man know about this? Or did Nakuru acted on her own?_ he thought, resisting the urge to go out and contact the man himself.

Whichever was the truth, Eriol couldn't think of a counter measure. He was too worried for the sake of Li Syaoran, not as a lawyer nor as Reed's conspirator, but as a friend. **Sincerely as a friend.** But he had no power in the current situation. It had been quite a long time since he had felt like this. Frustrated…hopeless…and out of options.

Slowly as Eriol received another glance from Nakuru, he became aware of a very important detail which had escaped his mind with the entire muddle Li Syaoran's disappearance had caused.

It was about a certain document he processed as ordered by the Li himself; and as if on cue, Nakuru motioned for one of her staffs to bring her leather case. Once with her, she dug inside it and retrieved a sealed parcel as she resumed speaking in a very serious manner.

"Mrs. Li," she said without looking while she fished out one document after another. "It is of outmost importance that I discuss this with you, given all the implications of the current situation." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "I need your InterVEST chip card for authorization and verification to go through all the legalities of this matter."

Li Yelan frowned. "What card?" she queried. "My son is the only one that plays InterVEST. I wouldn't know about this card you seek."

Nakuru blinked a couple of times before nodding in apology. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot that the name pertains to more than one person."

Yelan thought she heard wrong, "Pardon?"

Nakuru threw a bemused smile at Eriol. The lawyer could not help but loosen his tie uncomfortably. He had never once thought that their little deed shall be revealed in this manner. A walk in the sunset or a moonlit dinner perhaps? Maybe he was getting old and was becoming overly romantic about it which was completely out of his character, nevertheless none of that was going to happen now.

"Let me say that again," Nakuru remarked. "I'll need your InterVEST chip card, Mrs. Li. **Mrs. Li Sakura**."

Ultimate silence overcame the room. All eyes were on Nakuru as if she had lost her mind. Until vast murmurs had managed to spread throughout, mostly from the side of the Li's. Yet in contrast, various expressions overcame the Kinomotos' side. Starting with Fujitaka who frowned, then to Touya who became deep set with worry, to Eriol who intensely stared at Nakuru and to Sakura whose face reflected pure innocence and confusion.

"Li Sakura?" she blinked. "What do you mean?"

But before Nakuru could answer, someone from the Li side of the table cut in with great outrage.

"She is only playing a game with our Xiao Lang! She has no right to use the Li name as her own!"

Rumbles of agreement erupted; others even showed disgust at the very notion.

"What they said is true," Sakura nodded. "I am not married to Syaoran in real life. We are merely …role-playing as per requirements of InterVEST." Her voice was lightly coarse as she said the last parts.

The Li elders looked relieved upon hearing this, grateful even that the girl bothered to correct.

"Did you and Li Syaoran not sign Section 41?" Nakuru pointed out.

"Section 41?" Sakura blinked. "I think I've heard that somewhere before..."

This time she turned to Eriol for verification which the man took uncomfortably. At this time, it could be noted that Fujitaka closed his eyes.

"Yes, you should be looking at him because he is the one who processed it," Nakuru remarked with a smile on her face.

Sakura frowned. "Processed what?"

Then, it finally came back to her. It was when Li Syaoran almost pulled the plug on their partnership and she ended up doing certain 'deeds' which became a bomb in the business world. It was the very same time wherein she and George processed documents of takeovers which made SkyLark a monster in InterVEST. It was then that she refused to let go of a dream that became hers as well despite the challenges they had faced and would face still and thereon.

It was a phone call which she had received the morning after she gave the legal papers to Damaski-is' party.

'_**Where did you get Section 41?'**_ Li Syaoran's question was full of intensity that day.

'_**Section 41?'**_ She asked, unable to recognize the words.

'_**Yes, Section 41. I can't believe you are cunning enough to actually have a means to get a copy.'**_ The Li accused her.

'_**But I don't know what you are talking about. What is this Section 41?' **_She was sincerely honest when she said this. She remembered being full of bewilderment as to what her moody partner was talking about.

She recalled being asked all over again until the Li became silent on his end and finally said that he had made a mistake and laughed the entire thing off. She thought he was being weird again and didn't think anything from it. But now that it has been brought up again...

"What's Section 41?" Sakura asked again. "Syaoran had been asking me about it." She squinted as she tried to remember the exact words that slightly bothered her back then. "He said that I don't have to go that far…"

"…to make SkyLark's partnership solid," Eriol finished for her.

"Somewhat like that," she remarked. "But I don't recall anything that pertains to Section 41."

"Well, it did make SkyLark's partnership solid," Nakuru mockingly said which earned a menacing glare from Eriol that she raised her hands in defeat. "Pardon me."

Eriol managed to avert his eyes from the annoying woman and focused on Sakura, "Section 41 is a privilege only known to veteran players of InterVEST. Full-pledged registered players that had been with the game since day one to be precise."

The lady's eyes were in awe as she listened carefully. Back then, Eriol was entertaining the thought the lady actually knew about Section 41 and was only toying with Syaoran, but now as he observed every angle of her features, he couldn't help but to agree with his friend that she was truly clueless. But who would slip the page for her to sign? It didn't come from their side; surely it must have been from the Kinomoto's side.

Nevertheless, he continued.

"Normally, something like this shouldn't be known even for someone like Agatha considering that Agatha was originally a rogue even with power comparable to a veteran player. Syaoran was surprised…ah…no…he was shocked," Eriol corrected. "…to see a piece of Section 41 included in the documents you have given us during the takeover of the ten companies at the start of the new virtual city in InterVEST." And to the Lis, he explained, "This was the time wherein InterVEST was no longer regarded as a game since the assets you have inside the game is equivalent to the assets available in real life."

"Get to the point, Eriol." Mei-ling suddenly butted in, unable to contain it any longer. "Did it make the marriage real?"

There were gasps around her. There were some who were about to counter, but became lost for words when Eriol plainly answered.

"Yes, it did."

Everyone were dumbfounded especially Sakura.

"But…but…," she stammered. "…we are supposedly just role-playing as married couple inside InterVEST. This was the conditions of the game." This time she turned towards Nakuru. "Don't tell me everyone who entered the virtual city after the Ultimate Patch are conjugally bonded in real life as well."

"No, not everyone." Nakuru meekly answered. "Just those that signed Section 41."

"Signed Section 41…," Sakura spoke exasperatedly as she turned towards the lawyer once again, seeking more explanation.

"Section 41 is a very special rule which made everything done inside InterVEST cross over to real life legally most specifically the marital status like a pre-nuptial agreement. But the agreement is between InterVEST and the players who availed the conjugal partnership within the virtual city. Normally, when these parties decides to retire from InterVEST, as a general ruling, half of their combined assets shall go to government, fifteen percent will go to InterVEST, and the remaining thirty-five percent will be divided equally to the retiring players. "

"Only thirty-five percent?" One of the elders asked.

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "It is a penalty. A very huge penalty. It was to cover InterVEST's efforts on making businesses possible both in-game and in real life. Haggling this to the government is not an easy feat. The players must take responsibility for their actions since the online game world has now huge effect on the economic chains in real life."

"This is to ensure that each individual who plays InterVEST must be fully determined and serious about his/her actions inside the game and the consequences that go with it," Nakuru pitched in.

"And where does Section 41 comes in?" This time, it was Touya who asked.

"Section 41, like what I said earlier, is like a pre-nuptial agreement. It is a privilege for veteran players, an option they may consider in order to protect their assets. A way of InterVEST thanking their most loyal players." Eriol cleared his throat and made sure that he said this clearly and in a manner easily understood by everyone. "But it is a double-edged sword depending on how the two parties consider using it since there are various sub-clauses included within it."

"But to avail the special rulings within Section 41, the two parties will have to agree on becoming conjugally bonded not only inside the game but in real life as well. It is the only way to step around the government's greedy hands on the assets bartered within the game. If the marriage is real, then the legalities pertaining to the division of assets in real life shall be applicable within InterVEST as well. If the couple decides to retire from the game, there's only going to be a ten-percent termination fee of their total assets which will be divided between InterVEST and the government. Players are still considered mere players within the game, but married couples in real life are no longer just mere players. It was taken in account that the make belief world no longer exists the moment they had crossed over. Surely the government has no right to take anyone's assets in real life just like that. Their businesses will still function even without the existence of InterVEST as long as their marriage exists. If they wish to terminate the marriage then standard marital ruling shall apply on the division. InterVEST will have no jurisdiction on this area."

"Hence, a pre-nuptial agreement between InterVEST and the players. Upon separation, the assets are still intact," Nakuru supplemented.

Eriol nodded, his anger dissipating a little as the woman was being helpful.

"But the marriage has to be real?" Yelan spoke.

"Yes, the marriage has to be real. It is the only way for InterVEST to fuse its own rules to the legal rules of the real world."

"So our Xiao-Lang signed Section 41?" The Li continued to ask.

Eriol paused for a moment as all eyes bore unto him.

"Yes," he finally said.

There were violent reactions combined with huge disbelief on the Lis' part. Numerous _'that can't be'_, '_how can he do such a thing?', 'for the sake of the business even with a Kinomoto?' _filled the room.

"Hold on," Touya vigilantly intervened. "You just said that a piece of Section 41 was found in the documents from Sakura, but my sister has no knowledge of this."

"Yes, that is true," Eriol nodded. "I would like to repeat that Syaoran…no…even me, were shocked."

"And it was signed?" Touya's rage was starting to emanate.

To this Eriol calmly answered, "Yes, it was signed."

Eyes bore unto Sakura this time except for Fujitaka's that up to this moment had remained closed and unmoving.

"No…," her eyes were still blotched red from crying as her words came like whimpers. "I didn't...," shaking her head. "I didn't sign such documents."

"Lies!" An elder exclaimed, "It is obvious that you are trying to con our Xiao Lang!"

Another wave of violent remarks surfaced as Sakura was once again overwhelmed with accusations from the Lis. This time, Touya had truly been aggravated and started to furiously throw allegations towards the other party.

"How can we be sure that my sister's signature wasn't forged?" Touya's voice boomed. "Hearing what Section 41 can do, it's obvious that Li Syaoran will benefit more in the transaction to protect his assets being a veteran player and all."

"But to marry a Kinomoto!"

"There's probably some plan initiated by your side!"

It had come to the point wherein reason no longer governed any of them as they continued to quarrel against one another. Some statements were illogical and with no substantial basis but neither yielded. Sakura started to cry silently as Tomoyo protectively held her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelan finally intervened. It was amazing how one command from this woman could make everyone stay still on their sit. She took a deep breath with her body somewhat shaking from restraint. "Either way…no matter which angle we look, my son still signed that document. **He had a choice, but he still signed it.** Our Xiao-Lang signed it."

Everyone became quiet. Inside, Eriol's praise for Li Yelan was endless. Her ability to think this through despite how the rest of the family had given in to rage was thoroughly commendable.

Then suddenly, much to their surprise, Fujitaka finally spoke.

"It was George," he said as he opened his eyes and gaze at his daughter. "It was George," he repeated as he reached for Sakura's hand and held it tightly. "…who slipped Section 41 to the documents you were signing."

There were gasps on the Kinomoto's side. Sakura was wide-eyed as she barely found her voice.

"What do you mean?" it was almost a whisper.

"My darling…George thought it would be good for both families' future if the marriage is real," Fujitaka replied.

Surprisingly, despite the recent show of aggression from the Lis' side, they didn't violently react upon hearing this. In contrary, the elders were only frowning. Some were looking at Yelan as if having second thoughts on whether to butt in or not. Only Mei-Ling seemed confused as to why her family had become calm despite knowing the fact now that the origin of the document did indeed come from the Kinomoto's side.

"Why would George do that?" It was Touya who spoke. "What right does he have to manipulate Sakura's life?" he remarked angrily. "Our butler for crying out loud!"

"He is still posing as your butler, Fujitaka?" Another wave of surprise became eminent to half of the occupants of the room as Yelan outwardly asked.

Yes, only half of the occupants displayed such reaction. Only Eriol, Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei-ling looked startled and confused. The Li elders and Fujitaka acted as if it was something that could be said naturally and casually.

The Kinomoto let go of his daughter's hand, took a deep breath and faced Yelan. "Yes," he answered.

There were hushed murmurs within the Li elders.

"Posing as butler?" Eriol curiously queried as well. He knew there was something off with the zombie-like man, but he couldn't tell what.

"That man was never a butler," amazingly again, it was Yelan who replied.

Fujitaka could only smile apologetically at his family.

" Fujitaka-tosan?" Tomoyo spoke to encourage more explanation since both Touya and Sakura seemed too confused and dumbfounded at the recent turn of the conversation. As how everything was going right now, it was as if only the two families were the only ones inside the room. Nakuru and InterVEST officials were forgotten. Even the airport staffs were wondering if they should be there but nevertheless wasn't brave enough to interrupt or move from their locations.

It was like they were all watching the much awaited face-off of the two families with secrets being unearthed one after another.

"George, not his real name but known to both families as such," Fujitaka started. "…had been loyal not only to the Kinomoto's but to the Li's as well."

"What?" Mei-Ling asked as she glanced from her mother to Fujitaka and back again.

"He and his family were loyal supporters of both families ever since the early days. They were not alone, though. But his family was the only ones who still lived. A part of our long forgotten history, you might say. A history…," he looked at the Lis at the other side of the table. "…wherein **both Kinomotos and Lis were still friends."**

There were grunts of disapproval from the Li elders but no loud arguments were thrown. It was somehow like the subject had been discussed and dealt with before, that it wouldn't be news if it was presently brought up.

Fujitaka smiled weakly. "I gather only the older members of both families know about this."

"Versions of that history differ for each family," Yelan supplemented; her eyes had become colder. "Do not expect, Fujitaka, that we will accommodate whatever story that had been passed down to your current generation. "

"I am greatly aware of that," Fujitaka nodded. "I'm not hoping for such ideals as what George has."

"But you still let him stay with you all these years," Yelan commented.

"My doors are always open for George," the Kinomoto replied. "With or without the history with the Lis, I value him and his family's support to my family."

"Hold on," Mei-Ling interrupted. "All this talk about this George…I'm not getting it."

This time, one of the elders answered. "Let's not dwell on which version of history is real. George is part of those families who had dreamt various ideologies even before the so-called history of the two families existed. They've been in the same circle of friends in society for both Lis and Kinomotos. It's like faction of families with all its pride and glory."

"And with this pride, they refuse to accept that our families had broken ties with one another and took it as their responsibility to mend everything back in place."

Eriol, by this time, had started to remove his glasses and started cleaning it with a piece of cloth. Such mannerism was a sign of nervousness and uneasiness which caught Tomoyo's attention.

"You know about this, don't you?" she threw at Eriol. "Or else Section 41 wouldn't get processed in the first place. You being SkyLark's lawyer and all. Even if Sakura mistakenly signed it, it will remain as a paper with no meaning unless it was passed officially to InterVEST."

"I know about the existence of factions of the said families," Eriol answered truthfully. "But I never knew about the identity of the goal-like butler."

"You knew about the factions?" Yelan was slightly taken aback. "This was something only known to the elders and me. I never told Xiao-Lang. I didn't know that my son actually had knowledge about this."

"He didn't know," Eriol replied straightforwardly.

"Then, how would you know? I would expect that he told you." Yelan frowned.

"BECAUSE HE IS WORKING FOR CLOW REED!" Mei-Ling burst into tears. "Mother all this time that you and Xiao-Lang trusted this person, he is working for that man!"

Another name surfaced, the name of Clow Reed which this time earned gasps from the Li side in contrast to the Kinomoto's lack of recognition with the newly brought up name,

With exclusion of Touya who was looking at Mei-Ling as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Touya!" Mei-Ling exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore. If I had told them earlier as to why I despise that guy," she motioned towards Eriol. "Then, Xiao-Lang wouldn't have been submitted to such manipulations!"

"What are you talking about, daughter?" Yelan's voice was full of distraught.

"I am soooorr…ry…," Mei-Ling continued to cry. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her palms. "I was so afraid that he will tell on us…about what we did more than ten years ago. He saw everything."

"You did with who?" Yelan asked with great worry. "And what did you do?"

"With Kinomoto Touya…," Mei-Ling replied.

All eyes bore to Touya, even Fujitaka seemed confused. "Touya?"

"What did you do to my daughter?" Yelan snapped. Might it been from all bottled emotions since that morning or from sheer shock of hearing Clow Reed's name, only she could tell.

Touya was speechless. He looked lost and panic was starting to get evident in his features.

"This is not the time to discuss what happened back then between these two," Eriol butted in. His glasses were back in place and his aura seemed to have changed.

Whatever distress he carried earlier with Syaoran missing and possible death, was no longer evident now. He gazed at each and every one in the room in an extremely composed manner that it was somewhat commanding and authoritative.

"I don't know what Reed is planning for sending you here this early, Nakuru. If he did send you for the matter," he spoke to the InterVEST representative with much fluidity in his tone. "But the damage is vast enough for you to be bringing up Section 41."

"Sorry," Nakuru replied with a sweet smile. "I'm merely following orders. Reed thought you might be busy worrying about Li Syaoran to execute this properly."

Everyone looked confused at this exchange.

"What's the meaning of this, Eriol?" Yelan demanded sternly.

"It is what your daughter said, Yelan-san." Eriol answered. "I am working for Clow Reed." Then, he added, "**Your estranged older brother**."

Yelan looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Clow Reed?" Fujitaka looked at them questioningly. "Apparently, this is a kept secret amongst the Lis, but if he is your brother, then what is his involvement here? Are you not from InterVEST?" he asked Nakuru.

But before Nakuru could reply, Eriol spoke. "**Clow Reed is InterVEST's creator and owner**."

Everyone was dumbfounded at this revelation.

"WHAT?" Yelan shouted. "How did that happen?"

Eriol smiled pleasantly. "Mr. George's existence and motivation doesn't seem to bother you, but your own brother's is far harder to accept? I believe your family… before you were married… was also one of those who belonged to the factions who supported both the Lis and Kinomotos back then. "

"My family had a change of heart," Yelan said with much dignity. "Only my brother was stubborn enough to pursue such ideals which were the main reason why he was eventually disowned." Then, she slammed her hand on the table with much force that shook everyone once more. "He dares to change his name and create all of this?" she exclaimed.

Even with the growing tension on Yelan's side, Eriol calmly remarked.

"He seemed not to be the only one with the same goal." He looked from Yelan to Fujitaka. "Mr. George from the Kinomoto's side. Clow Reed on the Li's side. Such undying forces wanted the best for both families."

"You call this the best?" Yelan was gripping her fan hard. "XIAO-LANG WAS PRESUMED TO BE DEAD!"

It seemed whatever restraint that Yelan had was greatly collapsing as every revelation became tied together.

"**HE IS NOT DEAD**!" Sakura suddenly shouted which startled everyone. She had been quivering all this time, but Yelan's words seemed to have hit a nerve.

The Kinomoto stood up and faced everyone angrily.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELVES HIS FAMILY?" she exclaimed with newly set of tears forming in her eyes. "I HAVEN'T SEEN A FAMILY WITH SUCH LITTLE FAITH WITH THEIR FELLOW KIN!"

"He had been fighting as a Li all this time. He had schemed against my family. He had been your front-liner to every deed he was instructed to do. WHY WOULD ALL OF YOU THINK HE WOULD DIE SO EASILY?"

Sakura was shaking horridly from mix despair and anger.

"I DON'T CARE WHO SIGNED WHAT. I DON'T CARE WHO PLOTTED WHAT. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Tears streamed down her face.

"ALL I WANT IS FOR HIM TO GET BACK. BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW! BY MY SIDE!"

She leaned against the table for support with her head bent due to the uncontrollable tears erupting.

"And if I can't get that from any of you," she glanced at everyone in the room. "**Then, I will get it on my own**."

With this Sakura stepped back from her chair, leaving it toppled on the floor due to the abrupt force of her leaving the table.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Tomoyo worriedly followed after her as she stormed out of the room, much to the airport official's panic.

It took sometime before neither family could react at the sudden outburst. Mei-Ling was second on her feet to follow Sakura. Next, was Touya who threatened Eriol before leaving.

"I swear to God, Hiiragizawa…,"he started to say to the lawyer.

But Eriol held his hand to stop whatever the other man would lash at him. "You can do anything to me afterwards," he said. "But for now, I think you need to be somewhere else." He then looked at Touya squarely. "It is impossible for one of SkyLark's plane to malfunction or to change route on its own. It is an attack. And that attack didn't come from our side and neither did it come from your side. Who do you think is left that is not here?"

Touya was stricken for a moment. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Eriol replied.

The Kinomoto seemed like he was battling it inside but every time he would end up meeting Eriol's unblinking determined eyes.

"God damn it!" Touya swore and grabbed Eriol. "If what we are thinking is a mistake…," he gritted his teeth.

"I never make a mistake on these kinds of things. You had witnessed that yourself more than ten years ago," Eriol retorted.

"Shedding your mask at this time…you son of a bitch!"

With that he dragged Eriol with him out of the room and unto the opposite direction where Sakura had gone.

"For what it is worth, Kinomoto…," Eriol started to say. "You and your Li damsel had all my support years ago."

But Touya didn't reply. Instead, he continued to stride fast until he was practically running with Eriol close on his heels, dreading that he might face someone he had treasured all this time in an unpleasant confrontation.

* * *

The news about the prestigious families gathered somewhere inside the airport had reached the media for hours that every news channel, reporters and cameramen crowded at the entrance of the main building. Security officers were trying to control the persistent press as they demanded to know what was truly happening after someone leaked out that Li Syaoran was presumed dead. The crowd was starting to be a mob but this mob suddenly quiet down when they saw someone stepping out of the facility and walking towards them. It was a split second pause because the moment it all sank to them, they immediately pushed and started to bombard questions.

Tomoyo was close behind as Sakura had practically fed herself to the press. The Kinomoto's face still has traces of tears. Her eyes were blotchy and red as one picture after another was taken of her. At one corner, it could be noted that someone was looking at her sympathetically. His camera and voice recorder were dangling around his neck. Unused and nor do they have any signs or intentions to be used.

Not far, Mei-Ling also emerged much to the reporters' glee. But their attention went back to Sakura the moment she started to speak.

The question died down as Sakura's voice filled the air. It was impressively distinct that one might think she had not been crying all day if not for the pitiful condition of her hair, eyes and face; all worn-out and tired-looking.

"I think all of you know who I am," she started to say. "Yes. I, Kinomoto Sakura, is none other than the other half responsible to SkyLark known as Agatha."

This created a huge buzz and new set of questions erupted in the air.

But Sakura ignored them, and continued.

"I had married Helroi Damaski-is, commonly known as Li Syaoran. And yes, we had been playing together in InterVEST for quite some time now but without our families' knowledge. We've been at each other's throats and had been pissed with one another so many times. And I…"

Questions like 'Is that a ploy?', 'Your families are already rich, why do you need to go this far?', 'Did you really kill him?' rang in her ears, but again she continued to ignore them.

"And I…," One tear escaped her eye. "…**love him so much** that I can't bear losing him right now." Another tear followed until her eyes were streaming a continuous flow.

There was a dead silence in the part of the press. The questions stopped same with the camera shots as everyone became dumbfounded at what the Kinomoto just said.

Not far from her, both Tomoyo and Mei-Ling were listening. Tomoyo was starting to cry as she saw the pain of the ordeal her best friend was currently experiencing. Mei-Ling, on the other hand, does not know how to react. Inside, the familiar sting of having such forbidden feelings for the other had started to invade her chest.

Sakura attempted to wipe her blurry eyes and face as she spoke with determination.

"I don't care who I will go up against. I don't care who how many will hinder us. I don't care whatever reports given to me that he is dead."

"Because HE IS NOT DEAD. He would return to me. I WILL FORCE HIM IF I HAVE TO!

"EVEN IF I HAVE TO MOBILIZE EVERY TYPE OF SPECIAL FORCES IN THE ENTIRE CONTINENT, I WILL…just to get him back to me."

"**And I will bring down anyone that shall contradict me and what I just said!"**

And in a much lowered tone, she added. "So, don't you all dare."

Sakura's eyes roamed at everyone's with a look that shouldn't be contested, before finally turning on her heels as she left the press with goose bumps and scared out of their wits.

.

.

.

(to be continued...)

* * *

(Up Next: Chapter Thirty-Two: "**Story of the Heirlooms**")

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I should make harder deadlines for myself :P My thanks and appreciation are endless to those that had waited to read each update of Inc for years. I am astounded that there are still people patient and loyal to this story. (I wonder how old you guys are now. LoL) Hope I would finally be able to change the status from 'in-progress' to 'complete'. If that happens, I would probably cry. Now, if only the grammar of the first chapters weren't so horrid. XD

(Add me in Facebook: C.G. Majah)

P.S. .Bitesx's comment made smile about can't Sakura do something like hack into the computer and do some magic. Couldn't help but somehow interpret this literally…like 'magic'=magic…as in CCS magic. Haha Unfortunately, there's no literal magic in this story. That would be something for 'covens' and 'lettermaker'. Though, 'covens' is more of sorcery. 'lettermaker' would probably be the closest to the original CCS magic. But the cards are yet to make an appearance since there only very few chapters out for 'lettermaker'. First card won't be appearing till Sakura's official launch to the society. XD


	33. Story of the Heirloom

_**Incorporated**__**'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS and xXxHolic, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS and non-xXxHolic related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

It's a miracle! I updated! *hides*

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Sakura attempted to wipe her blurry eyes and face as she spoke with determination.

"I don't care who I will go up against. I don't care who how many will hinder us. I don't care whatever reports given to me that he is dead."

"Because HE IS NOT DEAD. He would return to me. I WILL FORCE HIM IF I HAVE TO!

"EVEN IF I HAVE TO MOBILIZE EVERY TYPE OF SPECIAL FORCES IN THE ENTIRE CONTINENT, I WILL…just to get him back to me."

"**And I will bring down anyone that shall contradict me and what I just said!"**

And in a much lowered tone, she added. "So, don't you all dare."

Sakura's eyes roamed at everyone's with a look that shouldn't be contested, before finally turning on her heels as she left the press with goose bumps and scared out of their wits.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: "Story of the Heirlooms"  
**

[- _In a vast estate; year—__**1902**__-]  
_

Sound of camera flashing brought two individuals laughing.

"Just how many shots are you going to make, Reed?" the man on the right said heartily. He was a man in his forties with chestnut hair and bushy brows.

Beside him, a man of same age was still grinning as he spoke. "Oh, let him do as he wish, Shuhei. Though, I fear I will suffer from a locked jaw if he continues any further. "

"My dear friends, Kinomoto and Li," William Reed started. "Have the two of you no appreciation for proper documentation? Surely both your endeavors require this tedious process."

"Requirement, yes…but tedious? No." Li Shuhei exclaimed as he placed an arm over his comrade, Kinomoto Kosuke as he posed for another shot.

"I am a perfectionist," William said, and aimed once again.

"Those things should be smaller," Kosuke remarked, referring to the camera.

"Then, invent it to be smaller!" Shuhei's voice boomed with laughter. "WE SHALL INVENT IT TO BE SMALLER!"

The Kinomoto shook his head. "There you go again…dreaming."

"Why not?" The Li exclaimed. "Dreams are free. Everything around us used to be some foolish man's dream in the past. And now…," he motioned around him. "…they are reality!"

"But the industries we are involved with don't really cater to making new inventions."

"We could always venture to a new field of study!" the Li insisted.

"And the world's smallest camera shall be born!" William interjected with a smile. "Alright, I think that's a wrap. I would find a decent shot or two from these."

"A shot or two? Didn't you get a hundred?" the Kinomoto teased.

"Come on, you guys. Don't be difficult. The box deserves the best picture of the two of you."

The two laughed as they followed their devoted friend towards a nearby garden table. It was sunny that day and not a cloud on sight. The three managed to do their goal that morning under the help of the shades of the trees at the Li's family estate.

"I appreciate all the effort, William, but I would like to point out as to why get only one box? " Kosuke remarked with a smile.

"I am also thinking of the same thing," the hearty Li commented. "Kosuke had two knives custom-made."

Reed's face was set grimly for a while. "I may have overlooked some things." Then, he brightened up. "But, you must admit that this box is exquisite. Seeing it from an antique store, I couldn't help but to think that it is the best container for those knives of yours. I even had the trouble of carving both families' insignias!"

"True. True." The other two nodded. "But who would keep it?" The Kinomoto asked.

"Ah…the two of you are forgetting something," William sheepishly grinned. "Of course, the young ones that are going to bind your two families together in two weeks' time." He winked.

The two older men laughed in approval.

"And here I was thinking that I can savor that beautiful knife all to myself," the Li commented.

"Well, initially my thought was that each of us would have a knife with our clan's respective insignia," the Kinomoto remarked. "But, giving it as a gift for Sou and Yeelin's wedding isn't a bad idea either."

"Could be passed down as an heirloom to their children and grandchildren," Reed added.

Kinomoto Sou, the eldest child of Kinomoto Kosuke, and Li Yeelin, the youngest daughter of Li Shuhei were set to be married at high noon a couple of weeks from that day. The two families, together with the Reeds' and a few more other prominent clans, were part of same political faction. For years, they had worked together with the dream of building an empire in their respective industries. Still half way there, yet, all had been working hard; and there was nothing more pleasing than an official unity amongst the clans.

In this case, it was the Kinomoto's and Li's, both with budding power and wealth.

"I see a very bright future for everyone," the hearty Li remarked as he inhaled deeply.

"Indeed," the meek Kinomoto smiled agreeably.

Reed grinned. "Well, then it is all set? A wonderful gift this will make with both of your handsome faces inside. Hahaha!"

"We better be handsome with all the takes you have to make!" Kosuke remarked.

"Handsomely preserved! There's this film that will protect the photograph. Not sure if it will work, but they say it will last for centuries. Faded at the sides at most but not at the center." He shrugged, "No harm in trying."

With that William Reed packed up his equipment and bid farewell, leaving his two friends discussing animatedly about the upcoming wedding.

* * *

_[- In a private parlor at a prestigious Cafe –__**present time**__ -]_

Li Yelan took a sip from her cup of chamomile tea as she sat sternly on a renaissance-inspired chair which matched the rest of the furniture in the room. The rest of the Li elders were not with her. Only another man accompanied her. The very man every Li loathed to be with—Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Silence was deafening with only the sound of the clock disturbing the nerves of the room's occupants at each tick. They seemed to have been there for ages; the other who sat strictly, and the other who stood unmoving as he gazed out of the window.

"How long have you known?" It was the woman who finally spoke.

"For a while," the other replied without looking.

"Yet, you did nothing?" the Li placed her cup down briskly.

Fujitaka slowly shook his head. There was once again silence before another question was thrown.

"You approve of Xiao Lang?"

On this, the Kinomoto finally turned his head towards the woman sitting before him. "It is not a matter of approval," he said. "It is doing what I think will make my daughter happy."

Yelan stared at him. Her eyes were sharp despite the sorrow and loss beneath them. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she still tried her best to control her emotions.

"I…," Fujitaka continued. "…never saw her so animatedly alive." He smiled hopelessly. "The little fragile princess that was brought up within the walls of my home was gone. Her eyes sparkled like it never did before. And it is due to InterVest… because of SkyLark…because of Syaoran." He paused to observe the Li, but when no words came from her, he continued. "Surely, you also see a change in your son?" He looked at her with determined eyes. "To give off that kind of aura, I'm absolutely sure that it cannot be one-sided."

Yelan looked away. Her knuckles were almost white as she clutched her handkerchief tightly. Her voice was less commanding, yet the aristocratic air was still present. "I am ashamed to have thought less of what Xiao Lang might be feeling." Then, she stood up and walked slowly towards the window beside Fujitaka. "My son had declared his independence from the family a few years ago," she started to say. "As heir to the Li Empire, something like that is unacceptable. Still, he had grown difficult to control and would sometimes anger the elders. I thought I would lose my son. It was only when we were able to compromise the do's and don'ts that we were able to function as a family again." With this, she glanced at the Kinomoto. "He is an idealist, a risk-taker and always moving forward with the trend and technology. Not necessarily a bad trait…but if he refuses to inherit Li Industries, then, it becomes a problem. Nevertheless, he had obeyed any '_social relations'_ tasks commanded to him to do. So, up to this moment, I had thought that nothing had changed. But, then again…he no longer lives in the main house. What he does day and night, I can only rely on the reports he sends me or from other people who had seen him outside."

To this, the Kinomoto was silent.

The woman continued. "There could be instances wherein there was an elevated feeling from him, but it will only last for a brief moment. My son is trained to carry a mask publicly. I never thought he would use it to his own family."

"So yes, Fujitaka…there is a chance that it is not one-sided."

"Hmmm…it is kind of reversed this time, isn't it?" Fujitaka remarked with a gentle smile.

Yelan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Way back when our two families are still allies and there was an impending marriage between Kinomoto Sou and Li Yeelin. This time it was a son from yours and a daughter from mine. It was said that history repeats itself. Makes me think that maybe it is destiny after all."

"Hmph…," the woman's mouth was set in a thin line. "Kinomoto Sou killed Yeelin with the very same knife that should have been a wedding gift from our forefathers."

"That was unintentional," Fujitaka faced the Li squarely, ready to defend his family. "It was Li Shuhei who wielded the knife first."

Yelan gasped at the remark. "Are you accusing Shuhei-sama of trying to kill his own child?"

"No, but I am stating as a fact that Li Shuhei tried to kill Sou first."

"Thus, revenge on our Yeelin," the Li threw back at the Kinomoto.

The man gave a look of desperation. "I can't believe we are going through this again."

"Well, if history repeats itself then my son's life may very well be gone right now!" Tears were welling up inside Yelan's eyes. "And the one accountable is your daughter!"

"Sakura will not do such a thing. And, Sou loved Yeelin," the Kinomoto exclaimed. "He loved her so much that he planned to elope with her despite the fact that Li Shuhei had withdrawn her from the betrothal. It was him who started all this. Sou defended himself. It was unfortunately that Yeelin got caught in the crossfire."

"Are you pointing your finger at Shuhei-sama? It was Kinomoto Kosuke who decided to follow an opposing political faction; thus, compromising relations with our family. Yeelin should never marry a man with contradicting ideals than that of her family!"

The two heads glared at each other with the kept spite surfacing. They continued like this until Fujitaka's laugh filled the air.

"You dare laugh at this moment!" Yelan's voice boomed against the walls.

"Don't you find it amusing?" the Kinomoto started to say. "Back in the old days, the children are powerless to defend their rights, beliefs and love." Then, he motioned his arms to both he and Yelan. "Today, the parents are the ones that are powerless." He chuckled. "The children are so headstrong, stubborn and scary."

Yelan was a bit taken aback.

"But something stays the same, though." He looked intently at the Li. "It is always the parents who mess things up." He pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. "The elders that should have been guiding them to live a happy life are the ones that teach them to be vengeful and angry." With this, he smiled sincerely. "Don't you think there is something wrong with that?"

The Li looked away.

"For how long are we going to cause our children and grandchildren pain?" Fujitaka remarked. "They are innocent. Even, we are innocent. Whatever sins were committed by our forefathers…whatever wound that was created…it must heal. It should have been healing decades ago. Let this burden go."

Another wave of silence became eminent.

"Either way," Yelan finally spoke. "It is just like what you said." She looked intently at Fujitaka. "The parents are powerless this time. Even we know that once Xiao Lang comes back, I doubt we could do anything about it. SkyLark itself had become an empire on its own right."

"Then, you acknowledge the fact that your son is still alive." Fujitaka replied smiling.

The woman wiped the tears that welled up around her eyes. "Under this dreadful circumstance, it would be logical to accept the worse. But, seeing your daughter...," she straighten up her posture. "…her grief…her loyalty and confidence on my son suggests that I should believe otherwise."

She started walking towards the door but stopped before twisting the knob.

"It is unfathomable for me to say this, but my intuition had been screaming inside me," she said without looking back at the Kinomoto. "The one who **currently** knows Xiao Lang best is not his family but your daughter. I wouldn't know which action to take to find him. I might have an idea but it will take me some time to backtrack what had been happening in his life. Given that, all my high hopes I will be placing on your daughter. She has the best chance amongst all of us." She paused as she opened the door.

"And she better not sully the confidence that I am giving her now." Were Li Yelan's words before leaving the room.

* * *

"Lad, how are you holding up?" the voice on the other end of the line remarked.

"Not as good as you it seems," Eriol replied with a grunt.

"It couldn't have been that worse."

"Not worse?" the lawyer was getting ticked. "Syaoran's plane is nowhere to be found. Everyone is in a state of panic and you even sent Nakuru to bring up Section 41!"

If Eriol could see the other end of the line, he would probably see Clow Reed grinning sheepishly.

"Relax, dear boy," the old man said. "Everything will be alright. We got an extremely terrifying damsel that can straighten things up."

"You're placing all your hopes on Kinomoto Sakura?"

"I am placing my hopes on Fate because the children in the house of Kinomoto and the house of Li should have been together a long time ago. If they are meant to be together, then they will be together."

"You're not even going to initiate a search & rescue? I can't believe you are still being romantic about all of this!"

Reed chuckled a bit. "You really have become attached with Li Syaoran, haven't you? Not the same as the cold-blooded Hiiragizawa Eriol I remembered before."

"This is not the time to tease me, old man."

Reed chuckled once more. "Do not worry. Everything is going to be alright. Our men are charting possible locations of the altered plane route as we speak. You can share this with our fair lady." Then, he suddenly got serious. "But on another subject…any luck on finding our Tavenzouh?"

Eriol rubbed his temples. "No. I was practically dragged by Touya but we can't find Tsukishiro anywhere. I already have men looking for him. We need to know what exactly he did to Syaoran's plane."

"He as the Viscount had always managed to clean his tracks. You do know that one person who might have the idea on how he really works inside InterVEST, right?"

"Li Syaoran," Eriol answered with dismay.

"Right."

"Well, we don't have that luxury at the moment. Don't we have anyone else?"

"You can try Grevor."

"We couldn't find him either. He must be with Tavenzouh."

"Then all our hopes rests on Li Syaoran himself," Reed remarked. "Pray that he had realized the attack before the plane went down."

"This is frustrating, old man!" Eriol exclaimed. "I can't go with just that. I swear to God if Syaoran doesn't come back alive…I will go back to my family and utilize everything I can to kill that snow rabbit!"

* * *

Back at the airport, SkyLark had managed to place a temporary headquarters within its premises. Tomoyo was following her best friend with her eyes as the emerald-eyed girl hustled here and there, organizing SkyLark and airport officials, not wanting to get in the way. The pretty Kinomoto damsel had shut down half of the airport in one command. It never seized to amaze her how the once known princess could transform into a Queen once SkyLark was involved.

_Once… Li Syaoran is involved, _Tomoyo thought.

So, this was Agatha. She was finally seeing it first-hand. She never played InterVEST nor does she have any interest, but she was completely overwhelmed at the power her best friend was wielding right now. The tears were gone. The weariness was gone. Sakura's eyes were sharp, doting and determined. Dark circles were still evident under her eyes, but it didn't hamper her fierce commands and instructions.

"She looks so capable and kinda fearsome," the woman beside her remarked.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Nana, you know people might see her clumsy at times, but Sakura is an extremely reliable person where it matters."

Nana smiled back despite her face filled with worry. She had arrived in the middle of the face-off of the two families but didn't want to intrude; hence, she waited until everyone had exited the room before approaching and comforting Sakura. "It's not really that bad. This is actually like a Li trait. The family had always had strong women."

"The family…," Tomoyo sighed. "…I guess, unintentionally…Sakura became a part of the Li family now."

"Well, it is bound to happen, dear. I know love when I see one," Nana nodded. "Even if the persons involved are too stupid to notice."

Tomoyo gave a light laugh. The first laugh she had managed since this morning.

"I believe everything is going to be alright," Nana said with confidence. "You cannot bring down our Xiao Lang that easily. He would put up a fight!" She swung her fist on the air.

_Who would have thought that the abominable Li would have an adorable Nana like this? _Tomoyo observed inwardly.

Just then, a set of footsteps stopped behind them. "Nana," the voice emanated with elegance, that they immediately knew who it was.

"Yelan-sama," Nana bowed in greeting. Tomoyo did the same.

"I shall excuse myself, then." She said and took her leave for the two to have some privacy.

The raven-haired girl glanced back her shoulders. Li Yelan seemed tired and worried, but nevertheless calmer than the earlier confrontation. Nana was now talking animatedly and probably reporting the current developments. A few moments later, she saw Wei approached the two women. Tomoyo looked over Sakura who was now within a glass room filled with computers and talking to airport officers. Outside, military planes were arriving by groups. Again, she was overwhelmed by Sakura's prowess.

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. "I will leave you for now, dear friend. I'm here whenever you want to cry again." She spoke softly as if Sakura could hear her.

She decided to take a walk for a while. A stroll around would help calm her nerves as well, yet as she turn towards an isolated corridor, her nerves became far from being calm.

"What happened? Did you guys manage to find him?" Li Mei-ling's voice became audible.

Tomoyo not wanting to confront a Li decided to hide behind the wall.

"No. We went to every place I can think of but there is no sign of him," a man answered.

Tomoyo blinked. _Touya? _

She peered to see if it was really her best friend's brother, but she was careful enough to stay out of their line of sight. And indeed, it was Kinomoto Touya with Li Mei-ling. Their demeanor wasn't hostile, though. Was this a temporary cease fire? But it seemed there was an aura comfortableness surrounding them.

Touya leaned towards the window sill and closed his eyes. "Damn it! I can't believe that he will go to these extents!"

"Are you guys sure that it is really him who have done it?" the other lady asked.

"There is no other, Mei-Ling!" Touya exclaimed.

This earned a raised brow from Tomoyo. _Since, when are they on first name basis?_

"Your brother stole his girlfriend. My God! Your brother married his girlfriend. And he is this famous Viscount. Who knows what kind of mentality he has inside InterVEST. And lastly, he is my best friend…in this type of crisis despite everything, wouldn't you want to know the truth and be here? Or give moral support to people whom he also considered as family and explain what is happening. But no…he is nowhere to be found!"

"Oh, Touya…"

Much to Tomoyo's surprise, Li Mei-Ling stepped towards Kinomoto Touya and placed her arms around him and held him tight from behind. The Kinomoto didn't make any attempt to push her away, instead he responded by holding her arms and leaning back as if savoring the moment.

Tomoyo was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to react. She might have small crush on Kinomoto Touya while growing up, so now there was this little needle pricking inside her chest.

"Eavesdropping is bad for your health," a man's deep tone almost made Tomoyo jump from her hiding place.

"Hiiragizawa!" she hissed.

The lawyer scoffed, before he reached out for her wrist and briskly walked away from the corridor with Tomoyo being dragged behind his heels.

"Ouch! You! What do you think you are doing?" the lady exclaimed.

"Not so loud or they may realize we were there," Eriol calmly replied.

"Of all the…!"

"I'm not in a very good mood right now, so please spare me," he cut her.

A realization made Tomoyo gasped. "Did you know about the two of them? Li Mei-Ling said something you knew what happened between her and Touya earlier. Are they together? Are they also deceiving both families?"

The lawyer suddenly stopped walking which caused Tomoyo to bump against him. He smiled down at her, a very generic smile. "Ssssssssshh!" And closer, he whispered at her. "They have their secrets. I have my secrets. And I'm sure you have your secrets." He inched closer to her ears. "Let's keep it that way." His breath sent goose bumps down her spine.

And with that, he straightened up and gave a flash of another generic smile, and then continued walking briskly towards where Sakura was, while he held Tomoyo tightly on the wrist.

* * *

Not far from the airport, heavy traffic began to immerse. Most of the roads leading to it were blocked or was being re-routed. Honking of horns was like an un-tuned music lashed together with an occasional shout of an irate motorist. Media was everywhere as the news of the century had been erupting for many hours now. Yet, behind all the chaos, one man stood alone at the far side of a foot bridge. His eyes were fixed at the building that had been taken over by SkyLark as their beloved mistress tried to recover her previous half. Hidden beneath the shadows of pandemonium and cloaked with an undistinguishable coat and less conspicuous hat which hid his dusty hair, Yukito has his freedom of thinking and organizing his thoughts. It felt he had been gone for years instead of mere hours. He stood at the same spot, unmoving.

"It dahzen't feel greyt, dahz it?" A goal-like person stepped behind him.

"So, you have caught me, George." Yukito replied softly.

"I wish I hav cotz yah zooner."

"You wouldn't be able to catch me sooner. I was still myself back then."

"And zow?"

"I am lost."

There was a pause before George spoke again, "You ar not like zi two ov zem."

"What do you mean?" the young man replied weakly.

"Thoze two bore zeir real zelves inside zi game. Your real zelf iz diz," he motioned at Yukito. "You zon't hav fangz. Even iv you zry to vare zem, you wiz only regrez it."

"George," Yukito slowly looked towards the butler. "Even at this moment, I'm still not used with your accent. I can barely understand what you are saying." Then, he released a small smile. "But, I think what you are trying to say is that I'm not used to doing bad deeds and that I will only regret it afterwards." Then, he looked towards the airport once again. "I've been feeling it deep inside but chose to ignore it and now…it is too late."

"Iz not zoo late."

"Syaoran's plane disappeared in the map…in MY map. He's dead."

"Zoo you hahnestly beliv zat he iz dead? Iz zat vat your heart zels you?"

Yukito looked at him once again.

"Az zomewan who had veen hiz friend even veefor Agaza?

"No…," it came out in almost a whisper. "He would find a way to go around the Trojan. If he had kept my old scripts, he would know it was me. And...he would probably see it..."

"Zoo you zink he had kept zem all zis years?"

"Possibly," his voice was weak but audible. "He is that sort of a person."

George gave him a huge zombie-like smile and spread his arms before him. "Zen, he iz still alive!"

"Vell? Vat ar you vaiting for? It'z eizer you give meh a hug or go to zi airport!"

"I'll go to the aiport," Yukito responded immediately. He quickly turned and jogged towards the other side of the foot bridge, leaving the trail of George's eerie laughter.

* * *

_[-inside Syaoran's plane: __**hours back**__ -]_

The red alarm was blinking on the screen as he stared blankly at the old program which displayed the base algorithm of the Trojan.

_I can't die yet,_ he told himself. _I need to go back to Sakura..._

…_and tell her that I love her._

At that exact moment, the lights flickered, the engine rumbled and the plane began shaking uncontrollably. Around him, everyone was screaming except for Tom and Ron who both were still trying their best to control the plane. But to Syaoran, it was as if everything was passing by him in slow motion.

Then, the LCD panels turned red.

_100%...?_

There were gasps. The engines on both wings just died.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Tom shouted as cockpit became pitch black. Emergency lights somehow turned on. "I will try to glide us somehow!"

"Secure, Master Li!" Ron managed to remind the crew as the plane started losing altitude immensely.

Everyone was holding on to something, although a couple of attendants tried to reach Syaoran, they were only side swept due to the enormous shaking of the plane.

"No! It's okay. I don't need help!"

_Think Li Xiao Lang! Think! _

Then, his eyes became fixed with the emergency lights.

_Hold on…,_ he looked around and guided his hands towards the air-conditioning vent. _There's still air coming out. We still have power. It's not 100% as it should be! Could it be?_

The pilot seemed to be able to steer despite the fact that the engine went out.

Around him, everyone was already screaming as the altitude drop was immensely felt with air turbulence to add to that, but Syaoran was frowning deep in thought as he tinkered with his laptop once again.

_Tavenzouh…you couldn't have possibly left out… _as he rummaged through the algorithm.

_**[~~~~~flashback…the good old InterVEST days ~~~~~~~]**_

"_**What is that?" Damaski-is asked.**_

"_**I call it, 'Beam me up, Scotty!'" Tavenzouh grinned.**_

"_**Beam me up, Scotty?' he gave the Viscount a weird look. "You're putting Star Trek nonsense inside a worm?"**_

"_**Well, at least it is not as cheesy as the 'ILOVEU virus', and it is not there to destroy."**_

_**Damaski-is looked at him quizzically.**_

"_**It is a chance. A port that shall lead you to freedom! A way to get around the contamination."**_

"_**Why put something like that? Isn't that supposedly built for the kill?"**_

"_**Because, I am nice," the Viscount answered.**_

_**[~~~~~end of flashback ~~~~~~~]**_

It was a long shot. But maybe just maybe…Tavenzouh still used the same pattern or reused his old program and merely updated the syntax. After all, his old scanner detected the Trojan and the Viscount wasn't as 'ACTIVE' as he was with him. For all he knew, he might have stopped making them altogether if not for this isolated case.

"Come on…," Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Where are you, Scotty?"

"Is that a mountain? I think we just passed a mountain!" A crew exclaimed as the plane swerved to the right.

"It's a mountain of a small island!" the pilot shouted. "There are many islands here. We just passed through one!"

"We're losing attitude but our speed is increasing due to the wind, we are being propelled! I don't think anyone can jump at this rate!"

_Scotty…scotty…scotty… _

Then, BAM! Syaoran found himself staring at a blinking 'BMUS' welcome screen.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Syaoran shouted on top of his lungs that everyone's attention bore to him.

"Tom! I can get one engine at best running, will you be able to make do with it?" he said as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"I will try! That is better than nothing."

That very moment the left engine started roaring back to life. Hope seemed to go back inside the cockpit as the pilot was able to avoid an obstruction on their way.

"I'll see if I can get another one working, too!"

"We're still diving!" an attendant screamed.

"Shit! Hold on!"

A sudden immense gust of wind blew towards the plane. The storm was still at large outside. And soon as the right engine started up, the plane shook terribly again as it started to spin very close to the vegetation below.

"THIS IS NO GOOD. MASTER LI BUCKLE UP! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO AN EMERGENCY LANDING! "

The cabin crew managed to pull Syaoran from the floor and fastened his seat belt in time before the plane suddenly lurched as one of the wings caught a side of another mountain. A piece of it was torn.

Though, the engines were back, they were already quite low. It somehow gave the pilot a means to maneuver but they could no longer recover altitude especially with a broken wing.

The plane flew past the small island and to the ocean below. Large waves smashed towards the aircraft as everyone held on for dear life.

* * *

_**[-Syaoran : wherever he may be : present time -]**_

The scent of the morning filled Syaoran's nostrils; the sound of the waves filled his ears; his eyes feasted at the clear sky above as he lay on his back with sugary sands touching his skin. It would have a description of paradise if not for the fact that he has no idea where he was, his right arm was aching terribly and he can see the tail of his plane being swept by the waters from afar. Behind him the crew managed to put up a make shift shelter and was try to dry whatever food they were able to save.

"I feel like Tom Hanks in that Fed Ex movie," he muttered to himself. _Ha! My pilot's name is Tom, _he chuckled inwardly.

_I should be grateful that everyone survived. There a few injuries but nothing fatal._

"I couldn't possibly die of a broken arm, could I?"

A crew managed to wrap it up with a bandage from the first aid kit and as long as he doesn't move it too much, it should be fine.

"Tom…"

"Yes, Master Li?"

"You must have done something right that God doesn't want you dead yet," Syaoran chuckled.

His pilot laughed. "We are still lucky to have come out alive from that ordeal. Good thing the waters we landed on weren't too shallow nor was it too deep. We managed to make afloat until we get the rafts and supply out."

"Despite that freaking storm," Syaoran muttered.

"Does Master Li have any idea who may have attacked us?"

"Yeah…I recognized his algorithm while we are already plummeting."

"Good thing you were able to get at least one engine up, we wouldn't have been able to stir away to some immediate obstructions."

"It is your excellent flying skills that got us out alive."

"Well, the timing was just right."

"Too bad I didn't realize it earlier," Syaoran scratched the side of his cheek. "Well the question remains, will we be able to get off this place?"

His pilot's face became dim. "To be honest, I don't think there are any travel routes here for the sheer reason that the weather is unpredictable. If not, the air pressure changes a lot."

"Communication devices?"

"No signal."

"What about our GPS?"

"Affected by the Trojan as well."

"DAMN! THIS DIGITAL ERA!"

Then, they both looked at Syaoran's laptop, partially dismantled and currently being sunbathed after being wet by the waves.

"Will that still turn on, Master Li?"

"Depends. There's a 50/50 chance. For now, I wouldn't risk turning it on. I'll wait till all the chips are dried out. There's also the question of the battery. But let's keep our fingers crossed."

"Then, all we can do is to wait," Tom turned around and saw his co-pilot preparing a signal fire. "I'll go help them for a while."

"Alright, thank you very much, Tom, for all your hard work."

"It's a pleasure, Master Li."

Once alone, Syaoran stared at the clear skies again. Who would have thought that there had been a raging storm the day before?

"I wonder what you are doing right now," he murmured. "Are you mad about Section 41? Are you questioning, Eriol at this very moment? Has my family confronted you?"

.

.

.

"Are you…at least a bit worried about me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be continued]

* * *

(Up Next: Chapter Thirty-Three: "**Consequences of One's Actions**")

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm feeling really sad. It's kinda like I've been with everyone since 2004 in ffnet because of INC and now it is ending. The very first story I ever uploaded and pursued until the end…from one review after another. Feels like a family I've found in ffnet and INC is the one which made that possible. Now the book is closing, though it is an accomplishment to have written more than 30 chapters, it feels like a part of me would be closing as well. I've said many times that I consider INC's early chapter to be horridly structured, I realized that if it wasn't like that then I wouldn't have discovered my writing style.

Twitter: cgmajah

Facebook: C.G. Majah

XD

(So, what's your favorite 'Incorporated' quote? If any… :P )


End file.
